Hit the Mark
by megamatt09
Summary: An anthology of steamy situations featuring the fine ladies of Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, and Legends, often with each other, and occasionally involving a male partner. Content not suitable for the underage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Megamatt09. You may know me from such shameless smut anthologies as the Breeding Ground and a Sticky Situation. And this is Hit the Mark, starring the lovely ladies of Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, and Legends of Tomorrow, in sexual situations, mostly with each other. And occasionally with a male partner. Although those will pop up more rarely. Exactly how often, I can't tell you.**

 **As for how this one is going to do, well we don't know unless we try, right. Chapters will feature adult situations and some will include incest. Much like this one. Enjoy, or don't. It's a free country after all.**

* * *

 **Canary Crisis(Featuring Sara Lance, Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth One, Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth Two, and Dinah Drake).**

* * *

Three figures lay on the bed right in front of where Sara Lance stands. In various states of disarray and undress, being plucked from different points in time. Sara considers what she's going to do, especially with the strange energy coming off of them.

The first of them is her sister, Laurel, who unfortunately died at the lands of Damien Darhk. It should not have happened and Sara will not allow anyone to tell her that it was something that would meant to be. It's almost like some cruel and vengeful god had it out for Laurel and killed her in the most senseless way possible. At least that's Sara's theory, and she was sticking too it.

Lovely lady number two, is her sister's Earth Two counterpart, the Black Siren. A series of bad choices left her in a very vulnerable state, often hooking up under the employ of men to try and fill a void in her life. Of course, all of the men she worked for had any number of issues of their own.

Then the third one is Dinah Drake. Not Sara's mother who by some strange cosmic coincidence has the same first name and her maiden name is Drake, unless there was some really wonky time fuckery going on. No, it's the woman who went undercover under the name Tina Boland, and then got caught up in the Central City Particle Accelerator explosion. She's been given the mantle of Black Canary, after Laurel died. Whether or not she's worthy to hold such a title, that's up for a lot of debate and the jury's out on that one. Regardless, Sara's going to make her work for it, and see how worth she is.

The woman who Sara mentally refers to as Tina stirs herself awake first of all.

"What happened?"

"My name is Sara Lance. But I hope you already knew that. And to answer your question, you were caught up in a time storm and sent here. The energies are still affecting your bodies, which I got you restrained."

The third Black Canary nods in response. Well, fourth if you count Evelyn Sharp, but Sara does not and will not.

"Sara? I thought that you were off with the Legends."

Well, this pinpoints where Laurel's from. After Sara left for the Legends, during the short period of time.

"Hey, Laurel, I'm glad to see you again. And to answer your question time storm. This is Dinah Drake."

"Mom?"

"No, not that Dinah Drake. Unless she got time displaced from the past or will get time displaced from her time into the past later….but to be honest, I don't know. She was previously under cover for the Central City Police Department under the name Tina Boland."

To be fair, Dinah finds herself a bit flummoxed. And the person also beside her causes her to become uneasy.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Those words direct from the latest Black Canary to Black Siren. Black Siren opens up her shoulder and grimaces the second she sees Sara.

"It's you."

"Yes, it's me. How are you doing?"

Laurel-2 takes a few seconds to get her surroundings in. She breaths in and feels a warm feeling.

"You're looking as good as ever...and I could have sworn the other me was dead."

"What?"

Sara cringes.

"Yeah, killed by Damien Darhk. That is why I was able to pose as her. And I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for that meddling Felicity Smoak. I can't stand her, self-righteous bitch."

"She can get on your nerves."

Dinah realizes that she just agrees with the psychopath next to her about how grating Felicity can be sometimes. And actually very often.

Sara smiles sadly. Felicity really seemed to get too big for her britches after Sara died. Give some people a little power and responsibility, and they let it go to their heads.

"Sara...why am I….why do I feel the need to kiss you?"

Deep down, Laurel hates to admit she's always had thoughts of her baby sister that were beyond sisterly.

"If I wasn't tied down to the bed, I'd do more than kiss her."

Black Canary the third gives Black Siren one of those looks.

"She's…."

"Not my sister. Alternate Earths. I really wish people would stop trying to shoehorn me as her. I have my own problems to deal with, thank you very much. And don't think I don't see you undressing her with your eyes."

Dinah's mouth opens, but she cannot protest anything. Sara just clears her throat.

"You're dealing with a backup of energy. We're going to have to...release it. And the best way to release it is…."

"To fuck."

Leave it up to Black Siren to get down to the brass tasks of the situation. Sara's Laurel squirms, and looks a bit nervous.

Having taboo desires is one thing. Actually acting on those taboo desires is another thing entirely. Her heart beats a bit faster and Sara leans down to stroke her face.

"It's going to be okay."

Sara feels Tina's eyes burning on the back of her head. She clears her throat.

"So, are you sure there's no other way that we can get rid of these energies?"

"Well, would you rather have the urge to jump every random asshole on the street, not knowing what kind of diseases they might have."

A sigh comes from the latest Black Canary.

"Point well taken."

"Let me the fuck out of these ropes before I scream."

"You can't inhibitor."

"Damn it!"

Sara does not run the risk of Tina and Laurel-2 killing each other, because there's some friction there which is still hot. Then, again, Laurel-2 really needs to answer some questions about where her loyalties lie. Sara releases them all from the ropes.

Dinah jumps over and attacks Sara with a kiss. The original Black Canary and the current one tangle tongue on tongue on each other.

This leaves both flavors of Laurel alone with each other. Black Siren instantly pounces Laurel and shoves Laurel's throat and starts molesting her body.

Laurel takes a deep breath and feels her stronger and more assertive counterpart working the tongue train down her throat. Black Siren shows a lot of comfort and it's obvious from her demeanor this is not the first time she's made out with another woman. Laurel feels the energies not fading, but burning through her body.

Black Siren enjoys the sweet and innocent nature of her alternate counterpart. She might not be as blessed in certain aspects, thanks to the Meta-Gene which activated, but she's still lovely. Black Siren strips off Laurel's clothes and starts sucking on her lower lip.

Sara smiles and looks approvingly at Tina's body. The woman looks up at her with confidence.

"Well, you're physically fit for the job. At least on the surface….let's see how well you are where it counts."

Sara's clothes come off and allow Dinah Drake's eyes to follow Sara's lovely body. Her sexy muscular body, nice breasts, tight pussy, and wide hips, along with long legs. Sara climbs onto Dinah's lap and kisses her deeply. Another deep kiss follows, with both of them tangling tongue to tongue with each other.

The next movement switches Sara's position and makes Dinah go between her legs. Dinah dives in and eats Sara's pussy out. She tastes so good.

Of course, what Sara does to her with her tongue at the same time is almost criminal. She would scream outloud if she was not too busy. She wants to please Sara as much as Sara pleases her.

On the bed, Earth-2 Laurel pushes her pussy down onto the Earth-1 version of Laurel. The two women scissor together. Black Siren's supple, round breasts bounce apart and she can see the pings of envy at the size of her assets going through Laurel's eyes.

"Don't worry….I'm sure we can blast you with a particle accelerator to activate your dormant meta-gene. Dark matter, it does the body good."

The legs on Laurel are well toned and Black Siren decides she wants to feel them up for days. Their pussies meld together, going lip to lip on contact with each other. Laurel tilts back on the bed and lets out a very loud moan. Her stunning cry is not able to be shot out.

"Cum for me, pretty bird. I like you better than that bitch of a Canary over there...shoving her whore tongue in our sister's pussy."

Laurel breaths and then Laurel-2 leans over. She pushes Laurel on the bed and grinds up against her. Their pussies melt together with pleasure. Laurel-2 dominates Laurel by both pushing her breasts on Laurel and having her kisses.

This really elaborate act of masturbation is getting Laurel completely off. The fact her counterpart's clit ring rubs against Laurel's sensitive womanhood only goes up.

"Gideon, you know what to do."

"Of course, Captain Lance."

A belt manifests for Sara. She puts it on and presses it. A large cock made of pure energy, connecting to Sara's nervous systems appear.

Tina, Dinah, whatever she wants to call herself, gets Sara's cock down her throat. She shows Sara just how good her throat is.

"I need me one of those."

The quip from Black Siren follows her turning to enjoy the show of Bitch Canary, her name for Dinah Drake, getting face-fucked by Sara. It makes her feel a little envious. Still, Black Siren more than makes up for it by sitting on lovely Laurel's face and making her eat her pussy out repeatedly.

Sara grabs the back of the head of the lovely woman and drives it deeper down her throat. She holds onto Canary Number Three's hair and drives further into her.

The cock feels like a real cock, stretching her throat and filling her mouth. Dinah knows what's at stake, she wants to make a good impression on Sara. She pushes her hand around the very real feeling set of testicles Sara also grows.

"Yes, fuck her throat! Choke out that bitch!"

Black Siren being a one woman cheerleading session while forcing Laurel to eat her out only spurs Sara on. Drool splashes out of the side of Tina's mouth and Sara repeatedly drives it deep down Black Canary's throat. The latest of the Canary legacy is gaining some serious credit.

Juices come into Black Canary's mouth. She gags for a second and some of them dribble out of her mouth. Sara just smiles and leans down to kiss Tina on the mouth and lick her own juices out.

"What a mess?"

Sara pushes the latest model of Canary down on the bed. Her sexy, tanned body, with no ounce of fat on it, is on full display for Sara. Sara straddles her hips and then leans forward to drive her cock deep into Tina's tight pussy.

"DAMN IT! THAT'S TOO BIG!"

"Well, if you're not worthy of being Black Canary….then obviously take it…"

"Pfft...amateur."

The biting comment from Black Siren causes Dinah's blood to boil. She spreads her legs to take Sara in her, despite the racking pain. Sara stretches out and batters her pussy, driving herself as deep into Dinah as possible.

Underneath Black Siren, the endless dripping pussy juices feed Laurel. She wonders if she tastes this sweet and also wonders how Sara may taste. Those thoughts make Laurel completely dizzy. Especially since now Black Siren is eating her pussy at the same time and doing it in such an aggressive manner that it leaves Laurel breathlessly.

On the other end of the really big bed, Sara spears Dinah and sends her body just shaking underneath the bed. Sara presses her chest down onto Dinah and the two make out. The new Black Canary squeezes her walls around Sara's protruding addition. It's the most realistic feeling sex toy ever and she's felt a few.

Undercover police work leads people to some interesting scenarios after all.

"Oh, you're in so deep. Fuck me, fuck me hard."

"I intend to."

A big grin comes over Sara's face the faster she drives deeper into the newest Black Canary's pussy. She wants to work her over. Sara's no stranger in making sure a woman gets the most out of orgasm. She'll never feel anything like this, ever again. Sara repeatedly and endlessly buries herself in deeply and fast into her lover's pussy.

To her credit, no matter what the name, she holds onto her every step of the way. Those lovely legs squeeze Sara's waist and push her in.

The ride is something which Dinah Drake never wants to stop, but even someone in peak physical condition has their breaking points. Watching Sara, a legend in more ways than one, helping her explore them causes a tingle.

"You're going to make me come."

"Yes, I'm going to make you come. And it's going to feel better than anything. I almost wish I can hear you scream...but...would be bad."

Sara grabs her lover's legs and uses them for leverage to bury herself into Dinah. Yes, Sara supposes that she can respect her right to use that name, even though it raises all kinds of questions in her mind. She supposes it could be a coincidence, but to be honest, training in the League pretty much reminds Sara that there's no such thing as coincidence.

The deeper and deeper Sara goes into Dinah, the more she feels like her entire body is on fire. The only person who can put out this fire is the person above her. Pumping inside of her body, and working her completely over. The two of them combine with each other, juices just pumping against each other the deeper Sara drives down into her.

"Go ahead."

"YES!"

"Cum for me, Canary."

The new Black Canary most certainly lets go and cums all over Sara. Sara slams into her, riding her all the way to the end. Every thrust inside of her sends Dinah Drake into a pleasure jolt. Her fingers dance down Dinah's legs and causes her to lose it completely.

Despite the questions Sara may have about whether or not she fits the Black Canary legacy, Dinah Drake does excel in being a pretty good lay. Feeling her body clutch into Sara, her silken walls caressing her, yeah, she might be a keeper.

The second Sara leaves Dinah dripping and breathing heavily on the bed, Black Siren moves over and kisses Sara on the lips. Instantly, Sara realizes that Laurel's juices are dripping from the Black Siren's lips.

If Black Siren thinks she's going to dominate Sara in bed, well she's in for a rude surprise. Sara grabs Black Siren by the hair and kisses her roughly. The lip bruising and tongue driving kiss shows Black Siren who is Captain of this ship and who is boss in the bedroom.

Black Siren does not fight as hard as one might think. She succumbs to Sara's face.

"You know something….I know why you work for the men that you do."

"Please don't save unresolved Daddy issues. Because I've heard that one before."

"Well, no, but yes, but no. You enjoy being dominated by people more powerful than you are."

Sara kisses Black Siren again and she responds by grabbing onto her hair.

At the edge of the bed, Laurel watches Sara kiss her exact mirror with all of the passion she expects. This causes a mixture of emotions to spread through Laurel, forcing her to confront deep, hidden desires that she never thinks of having before. She finds her hands combing her body.

"Join us, sis."

Sara breaks free of the kiss and her words break Laurel out of her dazed stupor. Black Siren grins at her.

"Yeah, sis, don't be a prude."

Laurel scoots on the bed and moves in. It's been a long time since she's been with someone. Well, her and Thea had a few one night stands, and they were quite nice. But, it was two friends blowing off steam and easing sexual frustration.

Still, as in a serious and stable relationship, it had been a very long time. Laurel moves closer and closer to Sara and then decides to cross that barrier by kissing her sister's soft, moist lips. Dripping with her own juices from the makeout session of Black Siren.

Sara and both Laurels enter a steamy makeout session. Black Siren cups her right breast quite vigorously and after some gentle prodding, Laurel does the same thing as well. They kiss and make things very steamy with each other on the bed. Their hungry lips move over Sara and worship her chest.

Black Siren is between Sara's legs and eating her out. Sara decides to motion for Laurel to stand and spread her legs. Laurel looks over her shoulder, and bites down on her lip.

"Sara...I…."

Laurel says nothing the second Sara buries herself tongue first into her pussy. She only focuses on the pleasure and boy, can Sara eat a pussy. Any woman who is with Sara should consider herself lucky. Laurel finds herself envious of her baby sister's oral skills.

Sara samples the taste of lovely juices trickling down between Laurel's thighs. She tongues Laurel's core and pulls almost all the way out before looping her tongue around and out.

Not to be outdone, Black Siren goes down on Sara. She seems to be demonstrating to her mirror just how Sara likes to be eaten out. And Black Siren just shows how much she knows how to press her younger sister's buttons. Kissing and slurping on her juices, until they drain into her mouth.

"Damn, Sara. It feels so good."

Pleasing her sister is top on the list, as Sara feels guilt of not being able to save her. Sara really wishes there's some way to stop it from happening. Although, there's a chance that someone else could die in Laurel's place.

Thinking about the pros and cons of messing with time is a strange thing to have, when someone is tongue deep inside of their older sister and sucking their juices out. Laurel's knees wobble before landing on the bed.

Black Siren pulls herself up from Sara. She tries to grab Sara and push her down. Sara reverses the attack and pins Black Siren down onto the bed. Straddling and teasing the Black Siren gives her a jolt of frustration. Sara leans in to Black Siren and whispers in her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"What kind…."

Sara grinds down on Black Siren. A jolt of energy comes from Sara's belt and teases the woman. Her nipples stand up straight for attention and Sara grips onto them tight, making Black Siren moan.

"A simple yes or no to this question would be fine. Do you want me to fuck you?"

Black Siren's mouth hangs open and she responds with a very obvious nod. Of course, of course she wants to be fucked.

"Yes. Fuck me. Wreck me like you did Bitch Canary."

"Mind your tongue."

Sara buries herself deep into the Black Siren's pussy. The snug tightness makes Sara just more inclined to fuck her and to drive deeper and deeper inside of her. Sara holds on tight and rocks Black Siren, holding on for the ride. And it's a damn good ride as well, making Black Siren moan in pleasure.

"YES! THIS IS WHAT I WANT!"

Sara roughly grabs Black Siren's chest and then moves down to her hips. They're perfect for grabbing onto and fucking deep inside of her.

Laurel watches the body of Black Siren squirm underneath her. More developed thanks to dark matter it was, it still holds some basic similarities to Laurel's. And it's only a slight leap to imagine herself in Black Siren's place. Laurel buries her fingers deep inside of her gushing pussy and fingers herself furiously at the thought.

Sara drives herself into Black Siren. She screams loudly, about as loudly as someone can without any kind of abilities. Sara grabs onto her and drives faster and faster into her. Black Siren lets it all out.

"Oh, yes, fucking pound me! I love how you're dominating my pussy. I love to be dominated. Just pin me down and fuck my brains out."

To be fair, Sara holds back on her slightly. Now, a lust builds through Sara and really entices her to let the Black Siren have it. She grabs Black Siren and buries her cock deeper inside of her. Rapidly rocking her body. Black Siren's soft legs ensnare Sara and grab onto her ass.

Feeling her sister's counterpart around her tight ass makes Sara just hunger for even more. She cups Laurel's large tit and releases it. A couple more squeezes causes Black Siren's lust for her sister, alternate universe or not to build. The incest just is the cherry on top of the sundae of being fucked by this woman.

Laurel throws her hair back and buries her fingers into her pussy. She rubs her breasts and tweaks her stiff nipples with a free hand. A shine of sweat rolls down Laurel's body and the arousal follows.

"Oh, fuck me Sara."

"In a minute."

Black Siren jerks her hips up to meet Sara. Sara shows just how strong she can be and how dominating she can be by really letting Black Siren have it. She bruises Black Siren's hips with a series of deep thrusts. Pinning her down on the bed and fucking the daylights out of her. Sara elevates her legs for leverage and drives down into her.

Both women come close to losing themselves within each other. Sara holds onto Black Siren to hammer the woman relentlessly into the bed. The energy grows between the two lovers. Sara cups Black Siren's tasty tits and releases them with a couple of squeezes.

"Love...this...love you."

Black Siren feels as if nothing can be better, other than the touch and the feel of her gorgeous alternate dimension sister just pounding her. Her walls clench down.

Sara is right with her and feels her body releasing. It's always good to feel release. Sex is one of the ways Sara copes, other than a few drinks. Sometimes those two things combine with each other. Achieving release with the Black Siren, watching her beautiful body arch, squirm, and cream underneath her makes this all worth it.

Riding out both Siren's orgasm and her own makes Sara feel beyond alive. Her nipples touch the Black Siren's, brushing down onto them. The hunger just builds to a fever pitch from her body before finishing Laurel off from this particular point on the bed.

She pulls out completely and leaves Black Siren dripping and breathing heavily.

Time passes and Sara turns her head. She moves over and smiles. She cups Laurel's face.

"Am I really going to die?"

Sara avoids that question by kissing Laurel on the lips. Not if she can help it, honestly. Perhaps, Laurel being here will make all of the difference in the world, or perhaps it will not. Regardless, they exchange a long and sweet kiss with each other.

Their bodies drop onto the bed and Sara covers Laurel's body with tender caresses and long, deep, passionate kisses. She explores every inch of Laurel's body with her mouth.

"It feels so good."

Sara strokes Laurel's thighs and gets her to spread. She kisses Laurel on her womanhood and makes Laurel close her eyes.

"I want you...badly."

Pulling Laurel off of the bed puts her in perfect position for the two of them to make out. Laurel straddles Sara's lap. Sara shows her strength by holding Laurel steady and rubbing herself against her. Their tongues tangle together before Sara pulls back and kisses the pulse point.

"Mmm...how long have you wanted to do this with your baby sister?"

"Always."

Laurel finally admits what she knew deep down to be true. There's always been a tension between her and Sara and that's something she intends to relieve. She moves down and puts her head on Sara's breasts. Feeling her sister and then sucking on her sister's tits, it's a great moment for Laurel. She cannot help and do even more, just pleasuring Sara, every square inch of Sara with her mouth.

On the bed, Dinah and Black Siren find each other. Both of them lock eyes with each other for a second. Their hands reach at each other's necks.

Then they kiss each other, forcefully and fiercely. Both try and bruise each other's lips. Their anger turns into burning lust, with Black Siren and Black Canary wrestling for position on the bed. Black Siren wins the battle for the moment.

"Gideon, do you think that you can hook me up with one of those belt things?"

"My apologies, Ms. Lance, but the Captain has forbidden me from allowing you access to any toys."

"You're no fun."

This causes Black Canary's legs to wrap around Black Siren's head and flip her down onto the bed. The two struggle, pulling at each others hair, clawing at each other, and kissing them. It isn't too long before they enter a very rigorous and passionate round of hate sex. Moaning and trying to get the dominating stance on the other. Their pussies smash together, trying to psyche the other out. Their fingers roughly tug at nipples.

Laurel wiggles her hips and allows Sara to enter her body. Sara gently guides her toy into Laurel and makes her feel so alive with pleasure.

"Sara, it feels so good."

"Anything for you sis...I have a lot of things that I need to make up to you."

The unspoken statement comes off. Sara grabs Laurel's legs and pushes her down onto her body. The large energy dildo rams deep inside of Laurel and makes her feel so good. Her juices drip and causes Laurel to moan. Sara moves in and cups her sister's chest. The sensitive touch of her nipples makes Laurel moan from Sara's touch.

Sara wishes she has extra hands to grab onto every inch of her big sister and worship her. She dives in to kiss Laurel once again. She wants to hang onto her and never once let go.

"Oh, you psychopathic bitch...you better not stop!"

"You know this gets me off more than anything else. I guess, Vince didn't measure up where it counts."

Black Siren just had to bring up the man that she murdered. Or rather Cayden James ordered her to murder, who was just a puppet on a string for Diaz. Regardless, she can do nothing but growl as Black Siren buries her fingers deep inside of her.

Not to be outdone, Dinah pumps her fingers into Black Siren and makes her scream in pleasure. The depths she shoves those digits into her make Black Siren scream. The two women glare at each other in anger and lust while finger-fucking each other's pussies.

On the other end of the bed, Sara and Laurel enter their own little world with each other. Laurel closes her legs around Sara and takes a deep breath. She wants to feel all of her sister. Feeling Sara reverse positions, so they lie on their sides. To allow Laurel to feel Sara's body while Sara returns the favor. It's just a very good feeling. They go back and forth with each other, never once breaking.

Laurel allows her entire body to receive the pleasure she so denies herself for a very long time. Sara drives into her body and takes Laurel to the brink. Her head shifts back and her mouth opens up.

Out of the corner of Sara's eye, she watches Dinah collapse. Black Siren pounces instantly, attacking Dinah's body, practically trying to exert her dominance. Dinah's not going down with a fight. She gives as good as she receives.

Maybe the kid would do alright.

Regardless, Sara finishes herself inside of Laurel. Her muscles tense up with a very good feeling of release hitting her and feeling that release alongside of her sister just makes everything so much better.

Laurel sees stars along with feeling an unprecedented warmth hitting her body. Sara buries inside of her and rocks her body with constant thrusts. She enters an embrace with her sister, never once letting go. Putting her hands on Sara's ass and squeezing it while lovingly kissing her.

The end comes when Laurel rolls over and Sara drops on top of her. They share this moment, only broke up slightly by the growls of anger coming from Black Siren and Black Canary.

A flash of light emits from the Waverider.

"Gideon?"

"No need for alarm, Captain Lance. I was merely recording this for future training purposes."

Sara raises her eyebrow. Laurel can barely keep the smile off of her face.

"Is that what they're calling it in the future?"

"And if anyone needs me, I will be inside my central processor, reconfiguring my RAM."

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5/17/2018.**

 **Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you next Thursday for the next installment.**


	2. Cooldown(Kara and Alex Danvers)

**Cooldown(Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers)**

* * *

It all starts so innocently. Just some mutual comfort in the time where they need each other the most. Alex did not mean to fall in love with her younger sister and yet, here they are in the shower. The water dripping down Kara's perfect body and causing Alex to go very numb with the pleasure.

"Aren't you going to touch me?"

Alex reaches in and starts rubbing soap over her sisters tits while grinding her crotch against Kara's ass. Moving her grip dowards allows Alex to get full coverage of every inch of Kara's sexy body. She cannot get enough of her lovely sister, touching her all over. Alex leans in and fires a couple of kisses on the back of the neck, on Kara's ear as well. She sucks her ear and pulls back with a soft smile on her face.

"I love this."

"I love you."

Those words from Alex come so naturally. She reaches down between Kara's legs to wash them, and then she does so much more. She plays with Kara's folds and gets her moaning. A first finger, followed by a second finger, and then a third finger slides deep into Kara.

Alex does not see it as a betrayal of their sisterly bond. Rather an extension which makes it closer than ever.

Kara closes her eyes and feels her older sister's talented fingers deep inside of her. It feels so good, it's really good in fact. Alex is working her fingers deep inside of Kara and making her hips just push up completely. Never once easing up on the deeper thrusts.

"Alex!"

Alex replaces her fingers with something else. With a hand firmly on Kara's ass, Alex goes down on her sister, eating her pussy out. The fingers push down onto the back of Alex's head when guiding her into her.

Kara closes her eyes. Alex is there with her all of the way and making her feel so good.

"Please, don't stop."

She sounds so needy and adorable, and Alex does not want to stop. She wants to keep licking the sweet nectar from her sister. The overflow of juices continue to drip at an added position. Her finger slides deep into Kara and makes her buck up hips first ever so slightly.

A rotation of her tongue makes Kara just bring her hips up and down. The flow of juices hit her.

The water runs above their heads. Alex dazzles Kara with her beautiful oral efforts, shoving her tongue inside and then working in out. There's been a bond and some tension that they denied for many years. At least until now. Alex is done denying and judging by the soft sounds of pleasure Kara makes, she's done as well.

Kara gently caresses Alex's hair. Alex's dark locks mold in her hands and Kara thrusts her hips back and forth. She wants to feel everything her sister has to offer.

"Close….Rao...I'm really close."

Kara pumps her hips against Alex's face as gently as possible. She's not going to let up for a second. Her entire body just spasms right before her pussy unleashes a river of juices right into Alex's mouth.

Alex sucks them all up. Her sister tastes very sweet. Warm as the sun which is empowers her and Alex cannot help and slurp up this taboo taste. A few more wiggles right before she's inside of her sister's sweet pussy.

She pulls out with a pop and slowly ascends to her feet. Alex puts a hand on Kara's dripping hair. The mist in the shower adds to the fun. She leans in and then kisses Kara on the lips.

The Danvers Sisters play the domination game with the aggressive kiss they have. Kara and Alex go back and forth with each other, moving tongue to tongue. Their horny tongues just move back and forth, absolutely trying to get one over the other. Kara backs Alex up into the wall and kisses her instantly.

"You're mine."

Kara just smiles. There's a bit of a primal flash in her eyes, just like when she was on the Red Kryptonite. The first time Kara and Alex gave into their feelings, although Alex justified it to herself that she was just helping Kara sweat out the infection at the time.

Showing her strength, Kara balances Alex on her thumbs. Alex's hair brushes against the ceiling and Kara spreads her legs. Her fingers push deep into Alex and tastes how sweet she is by dripping. With another movement, Kara pushes her tongue into her.

Stars flash before Alex from her sister munching on her pussy. Alex Danvers cannot help and enjoy the feeling what Kara's doing. Kara really is able to eat a pussy, so much that she's a natural at it. Feeling Kara's hands underneath her legs as they balance her up also causes Alex to tingle.

She plays with her nipples and takes in a deep breath. Kara's in and she's out of her, really making Alex just roll her hips back and forth against Alex's face. Sending moisture against it when Alex pumps her hips forward to meet Kara's tongue going down on her.

"Baby...baby...it feels so good….ooooh….yes!"

Kara drives herself tongue first into Alex's sweet snatch and keeps rocking it into her. She knows just how good she makes Alex feel and she wants Alex to feel the pleasure. The warmth is really good as far as Alex is concerned, with each swipe of the tongue going deeper and faster into her body.

Alex closes her eyes and brushes the top of Kara's soft hair. She can run her hands through Kara's hair for days, especially when Kara's face is between Alex's legs and munching her out. Alex loses it, the super talented Kryptonian tongue moving into her.

She gushes, and Kara drinks up Alex's sweet honey. The nectar flowing from her makes Kara wonder why she did not do this a long time ago. Alex is beautiful and very open for a lot of things. One would have to be, if she allows her baby sister to suspend her in the air and go down on her.

Gently, Kara lowers Alex's body back down to Earth.

"Great, sis, I love you."

"I love you too."

Another steamy makeout session in the shower follows. Kara gently holds Alex to her feet, the floor getting very slick. Kara's able to hover above the floor, but Alex has no so option. Thankfully, she gains a steady footing.

Kara spins Alex around and feels up her sisters body. Her hands linger at Alex's ass, kneading and squeezing at the lovely body part. Kara cups the firm ass. She's not daring enough to slide a finger into Alex's rear end, no matter how many naughty thoughts or wanton desires hit her, about wanting to fuck her in the ass.

Boy, Kara does consider it. She does consider it by kissing the back of Alex's neck and then sucking on it. Kara leans in and sucks on her pulse point so more.

Alex's face presses against the glass door of the shower. Hot breath hits the shower. Alex shakily lifts her arm and writes two words on the shower with her finger in the fog.

" **Fuck me.'**

Kara puts Alex so they're face to face with each other. She lifts up one of Alex's legs and starts kissing it. Alex moans when Kara worships her leg to the point where she trembled. Heat emits from her body. Kara puts her pussy on Alex's and grinds it up and down. Alex cannot help and be excited with what's happening. All she can do is moan and wiggle against Kara, wanting to feel her sister's pussy against hers.

The sticky juices combine as the two sisters move against each other. Their chests brush together, with erect nipples hitting the other. Kara gives Alex what she wants in pleasure, and Alex makes sure her little sister is happy. That's what truly matters in this particular situation.

Kara rotates herself up and down on Alex's mound. Alex moaning in her ear gets Kara all out. A hand pushes on Kara's hip and encourages her. Kara gives a little bit of speed, but not too much to break Alex. Instead, she stimulates Alex just right to increase the pleasure centers.

"Shit, Kara….why didn't we do this sooner?"

"Does it matter when we're doing it now?"

Alex wraps her legs around Kara and pulls her sister in close. The two exchange another sloppy kiss, with lips on both the bottom and the top making out in heated passion. The Girl of Steel slides between the legs of the sexy DEO agent. Said legs wrapping between her and pushing Kara into her.

This steamy love affair, Kara amuses herself by thinking of her weak justification when it started when she said at least they were not related by blood. Of course, that did not really matter, and even if they were, Kara is not completely sure that it would not matter. Love is something that is so complex it cannot be judged by anyone.

Kara kisses Alex's on the lips deeper and tries to convey her enjoyment of her sister's body. Alex leans against the shower door and makes sure Kara enjoys her body greatly. The moans give Kara a pretty good indication about how nice Alex feels and how good the two of them are in sharing their love with each other.

Alex puts a hand on the back of her sisters and another kiss adds to the sparks. Juices cause their pussies to stick together and Kara pulls back to break it apart.

She's just upset she left her toy in the bedroom. Oh, well, got to make the most out of this situation. With Kara and Alex making out in heated lust inside of the shower. Alex tries to leave the best mark she can on her sister's neck, healing factor be damned. She's really going to town on the side of Kara's neck and trying to make her feel really good.

The heavy breathing Alex is giving makes Kara concerned and she slows down just a tad. Making sure Alex is okay, Kara gives her a look over.

Alex's eyes flash open and annoyance spreads through her eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

Alex squeezes her legs around Kara and pulls her in deeper. Kara wriths her womanhood up against Alex. The friction between both of them makes them feel stunning. Kara cannot resist putting her hands underneath Alex's firm ass and giving her a gentle squeeze. Especially when she moans like this, so Kara continues to knead and squeeze away at Alex's ass.

Her favorite person in the entire world makes Alex feel so good and that's what makes this feel more special. Kara's mouth moves from nipple to nipple, giving Alex just enough time to register the pleasure which is going on. Her body enters a trigger release and it is not too long before Alex comes again, and again.

Kara enjoys it, enjoys the feeling.

"You make me feel so good. Make me feel at home."

"Without you, there's no home."

Kara smiles at Alex's words and deepens the kiss on her. Alex manages to put her shaky hand on the back of Kara's head. They make out like they're two high school lovers, and Alex entertains the thought of what might have happened if she did not suppress her feelings back then.

Perhaps though it's for the best for them to wait, so they can handle this mature relationship. Alex's rolling hips take in the pleasure constantly, and she knows that the big one is coming for both of them.

Kara smooshes her sister up against the wall. Alex shows she's still find by grabbing on tight to Kara with her legs and enjoying the feeling of them just pressing their hot flesh together. Tongues meet each other in a fury of swirling and sucking. Alex cannot resist the feeling and neither can Kara. They close in and it's going to feel beyond good when both of them finish each other off.

"Mmmm...mmmm...mmmm!"

They hit a mutual peak. Kara hovers while Alex clings onto her. They come together, the bonds of sisterhood strengthened by something much more.

Alex takes in a deep breath and breathe out. What they're feeling is simply the best feeling in the world and Alex would struggle to trade it away for anything.

They pull away and Kara and Alex stand in the mist of the showers. Alex wraps her arms around Kara and gives her sister a long kiss.

"We should try and get clean at the very least…"

"You do realize that we might get dirty again in the bedroom."

Alex smiles, that's just a chance she's willing to take. She decides to clean up her sister as the two enjoy each other's bodies, always a moment away from their actions going into carnal lust.

It just feels right.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 5/24/2018.**

 **Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Kudos, Views, and Comments, and I'll see you next Thursday for the next installment.**


	3. Sins of the Fathers(Nyssa and Thea)

**Sins of the Fathers(Nyssa al Ghul and Thea Queen)**

* * *

Keeping herself in a state of calmness and tranquility is the best thing for Nyssa right about now. She's not going to let a non-entity like Felicity Smoak get under her skin. Even though, Nyssa's well within her rights to cut out the woman's tongue, at the very least given her behavior. And Nyssa loses what minimal respect she has for Oliver, still legally her husband, for allowing this woman to conduct herself in such a way.

Some people cannot handle more power. It gives them an insufferable sense of self-worth and a swollen head. One that should have been deflated a long time ago.

"You okay?"

Thea steps into the room.

"On behalf of Felicity and Ollie, I would apologize for...well whatever it is they've done to upset you."

"There's no need. They're not worth you demeaning yourself to give an apology."

Thea gives a sardonic smile in response.

"Ouch."

Nyssa responds with a nod and looks at Thea.

"Perhaps I should be the one to ask about your well being."

"Well, I'm not particularly happy about the situation. My father's sins are coming back to haunt me. Something that you know all too well about."

Nyssa regards her with a nod for a couple of seconds.

"Yes. All too well...you...just it's something you learn to live with. And deal with. You'll never learn to like it."

Thea responds with a nod and she moves closer to Nyssa. Nyssa puts a hand on Thea's shoulder.

A reckless idea enters Nyssa's head. Partially out of spite, and partially out of the need to blow off some steam. She moves the hand and caresses Thea's face lightly.

"Tell me, Ms. Queen. Have you ever lain with another woman?"

Instead of looking down in shame, Thea looks up with fierce determination."

"Yeah, experimented some in high school, when things were really bad. And then...there was Laurel, a few times...before she…"

"The world would have been a lot better off if she had survived."

Thea responded with a nod. Nyssa's fingers move into the back of her hair and caresses it slightly. A few seconds pass before them.

"And I thought about Sara as well. You know some, 'sorry for allowing my father to brainwash me into killing you sex, even though you got better'."

A pang enters Nyssa's heart when she thinks of her beloved. She would have respected Oliver a lot more if he had been with a woman like Sara, because at least she could understand him breaking the marriage vows. Ones she did not want, but yet she respected. And he regarded as a joke, regarded her heritage, her culture as a joke, and never once asked.

"You have good taste. Better than your brother's."

"To be fair, he used to have the same taste. Things change."

Thea shrugs and Nyssa eyes her, thinking what she might want to do. The idea slips into the back of her mind.

Well, she was well within her rights to do what she's about to do.

Nyssa leans down and captures the lips her sister-in-law with a long kiss. There's a moment of hesitation and reluctance on Thea, when she returns the kiss.

Their hands roam down each other's bodies, exploring it. This taboo attraction occurs, with Nyssa overwhelming Thea with a powerful kiss. There's a bit of experience with her and that's good for Nyssa. She cups the face of her young soon to be lover.

Thea pulls away from Nyssa and takes a deep breath.

"Do you want me to close the door?"

"If you must."

Thea closes the door and Nyssa wraps her arms around her. Feeling Nyssa's breasts against her back causes a pleasurable tremor to rise and a feeling of content to hit Thea. Nyssa strokes Thea between her thighs and adds to the pleasure just building. She caresses Thea's toned stomach and then slips a hand down Thea's pants.

There's a few seconds where Nyssa teases the younger girl.

"I wonder how you taste."

A finger pushes into Thea's slit, her pants coming down in the process. Nyssa manipulates her folds and also aggressively kisses Thea's neck. She breathes in and breaths out, the hunger only getting more.

"Is this relaxing you, sister-in-law?"

Thea clenches against Nyssa's fingers and takes in a deep breath. Nyssa buries it deeper inside of her and really gets the juices pumping, flowing. Thea's heart pumps a little faster. Nyssa pulls out and causes Thea's knees to buckle against the wall.

Nyssa slips Thea's fingers into her mouth and she tastes the fingers.

"As good as Sara, and as Laurel."

"So you and Laurel…."

Nyssa turns Thea around and kisses her lips to silence this line of questioning. A hand cups Thea's head and the two of them double down on the kiss, tongues digging together.

The dark-haired assassin pulls up Thea's shirt and cups her perky breasts in her hand. She shivers when Nyssa drops down and plants kisses all over Thea's body. She's receptive to every tongue. Her pants and panties are already down against her ankles and her legs are spread.

Thea never thought she would see the day, Nyssa on her knees, her tongue slipping between Thea's wet folds. The sexy older woman is eating her out and she's a master of it. Thea finds herself losing it completely, with her hand on the back of Nyssa's head.

A few seconds pass with Thea thrusting her hips up and then back into Nyssa's face. Her juices just flow, and Nyssa laps them up.

"Nyssa. Oooh, you're so good."

Nyssa prides herself on making another woman feel so good. She goes down on Thea's gushing hole, taking the juices into her mouth. She makes out with Thea's nether regions, sucking the juices from them. Thea puts her hands on the back of Nyssa's ad pumps her hips a little bit forward. She's horny as hell and about ready to burst.

And Nyssa is right there, licking Thea's juices up. She wants to make her sister-in-law feel really good. She finds that sex makes a person's head clearer anyway, given the release of energies. So, it's Nyssa's duty to get the pent up frustration out of her.

Thea puts a hand on the back of Nyssa's head. It's a daring move and one that Thea fully expects Nyssa to correct.

"I like your hair. It's soft."

Nyssa smiles at Thea from between her thighs before going back to her meal. She eats out Thea. She hasn't been with anyone since the ill-fated union with Oliver, hoping that he would ask how to annul. It appeared that he took her calling him "husband" to be a joke however. Still, it was much better to gain revenge on his bigamy in this way, and well within the laws of Nanda Parbat to do so.

The other option would be to cut off the harlot's head. But, that requires a lot more blood shed. Giving head in another way seems a lot better in Nyssa's mind.

"You taste very nice, Thea. You've grown into a lovely young woman. You should be proud of yourself...you can be so much more if you want to."

Thea nods and Nyssa rises up. She strips off of her garments and stands naked in front of Thea.

"Well, sister-in-law, it would only be fair if you would return the favor."

"It would be disrespectful if I didn't."

The two women share a passionate kiss, before Thea pulls away. She cups Nyssa's chest in her hands and squeezes it to cause Nyssa to break out. Thea puts her mouth on Nyssa's erect nipple and sucks it. The beautiful tanned breast in her hand allows Thea to suck it. While cupping the other globe with her hand and then switching back and forth, until getting the gorgeous warrior woman to moan.

"You're good to me."

"Well, I have to be good to my favorite sister-in-law."

Okay, that was a bit spiteful, and even Thea admits it. She does not hate Felicity, really. It's just that, sometimes when Felicity talks down to her, or Oliver or Nyssa, or anyone really, it gets under Thea's skin. She needs an attitude adjustment. Maybe the spanking Felicity didn't get when she was a child.

Thea only minds her tongue out of respect to Oliver. Even if there's this nasty little voice in her head which comments that Oliver lost his spine the moment he fell off that cliff.

That being said, Thea focuses on Nyssa and kisses her abs. They are beautiful much like the rest of her. The black hair between Nyssa's legs is just as beautiful and soft as the rest of her hair. Underneath it, there's a pink pussy, just ready for Thea to go down on and to suck. Her tongue rotates against Nyssa and kisses her.

"You're so close."

Thea pushes her tongue into Nyssa and eats her out. She wants to make a good impression, on Nyssa. And hearing this woman moan is a good sign of things to come as far as Thea's concerned. She gets Nyssa's sweet taste onto the tip of her tongue, hungrily munching on Nyssa. Her hand brushes Nyssa's thigh and releases it. The hunger spreading between both of them shows just how intense this situation is getting.

Nyssa finds herself rocked by Thea's actions. Her wicked little tongue buries deep into Nyssa's womanhood and makes her go completely down. Nyssa wishes Thea's hair was just a little bit longer to do this properly, but she will have to make do with what she has.

"Good...good...you're good….you're paying your brother's debt for his betrayal and then some. I guess, Ms. Smoak is going to keep her head."

Saving someone's head by giving head, what a novel concept. To be fair, it should be Felicity doing this, but Thea's not going to deny that the experience of drinking Nyssa's juices and making her pleases is very good. She would not trade it for anything in the world. Her tongue dances over Nyssa's lips and causes her to gush a little bit more.

"I'm getting closer. I'm going to...finish."

Thea wants to drink up as much of Nyssa as humanly possible. Feeling up those strong thighs also gives Thea an enhanced amount of pleasure. She wants to drink the honey straight from Nyssa's warm pussy.

She makes sure Nyssa is feeling really good because making Nyssa feel good is something that makes Thea feel really good. She buries her face and feels the warmth. Nyssa is almost there, her hips moving at an even point. Her hands on the back of Thea's head when she wiggles her hips forward.

"I'm about there...don't stop now. You wouldn't want to upset me."

Thea runs down Nyssa's leg and attacks her with more vigor. She's like a shark smelling blood and Nyssa squirts her juices into Thea's mouth. Thea presses down and is careful not to miss another drop of it.

Nyssa screams after Thea down on her. It's been the first time in a very long time she reached a state of climax and it's her sister-in-law doing it to her. But, even if she and Oliver did not have that unholy union, it would still feel good, because Thea knew how to use her tongue for the maximum amount of pleasure.

Thea sucks her nether lips one more time, tonguing it fiercely. She makes sure to get every drop of juice out of Nyssa's squirting pussy before pulling away.

"You taste wonderful."

Thea pulls herself up and Nyssa grabs her by the shoulders. She pulls Thea into one final passionate kiss. Their tongues tangle together for a minute before they pull away.

"We best get dressed...and return to the others."

"We do, don't we?"

Nyssa just smiles and pats Thea on the shoulder.

"We...won't tell anyone about this either. I might have used you…."

"You didn't use me. You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to do."

"Well, who knew you had such a hidden side. Although, I wonder what your beloved would say about this."

There's just a tiny amount of guilt, just a tiny amount of guilt in Nyssa.

"Roy? I think he'd be more interested that he didn't get to watch."

Nyssa raises an eyebrow. Thea decides to press on as she finishes getting dressed.

"He always said that he wanted to see me with another woman, to see what it was like."

Nyssa raises her eyebrow. She realizes how much of a sheltered life she lived.

"Well, I do have much to learn about your culture after all still. I believe there's this thing called Hentai that Sara mentioned...I've been interested finding out more."

Thea puts a hand on Nyssa's shoulder.

"Sister-in-Law, trust me, there are some rabbit holes which you do not want to go down. Especially on the Internet."

They smile and share another kiss before returning to the others as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: 5/31/2018:**

* * *

 **Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Views, Kudos, and Comments and I'll see you next Thursday for the next chapter.**


	4. Hacker Boot Camp(FelicityBarbara)

**Hacker Boot Camp(Felicity Smoak and Barbara Gordon)**

* * *

A dazed Felicity Smoak tries to make sense of her surroundings. The fact of the matter is, she's blindfolded, which makes it absolutely hard. Someone's also tied her hands behind her back and bound her feet as well. Stripped her of her clothes to her bra and panties. The cooler air from the room comes down onto her and causes Felicity to shudder for a brief second, wondering how this is going to play out. She does wonder, she wonders a whole lot.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak."

The modulated voice from behind her causes Felicity to shiver. There's someone here with her.

"I've been keeping a close eye on you for a very long time. And I've been intrigued by your work. However, your last work left an imprint online which anyone could follow. Thankfully, I was able to cover your tracks before anyone really dangerous could come after you. And you are welcome by the way."

Another shudder comes from Felicity. She does wonder who this person is and why she's here. A hand placed on her shoulder, her bare shoulder, and rubs it.

"You may have heard of me. My name is Oracle."

"Oracle? Seriously, you're the Oracle?"

Felicity almost squeals. She just barely manages to keep herself calm and not have a fangirl moment despite it being Oracle standing before her. Or so it seems, she's standing before her. Felicity does not really know if it's the woman herself, but it very well could be. Regardless she keeps breathing.

"Yes. And you owe me. Your ass belongs to me."

At the mention of her own ass, there's a small part of Felicity who shudders. A soft hand cups underneath Felicity's jaw, firmly tilting her head back. Oracle leans down and Felicity receives a kiss to the lips. Felicity moans when the legendary hacker's soft lips push against hers and her very able tongue shoves down Felicity's throat.

The desire to be dominated by her idol makes Felicity heat up. The swirling of the tongue into her throat, mapping out a path, and the firm stroking of her hair, followed by a tug, really gets Felicity going wild.

The two break apart. The sound of something being unclipped and then fabric dropping to the ground causes Felicity's head to snap up, alert. It's really funny how more strong sounds are once you've been blind folded.

One of her hands untie and then Oracle drops said hand on her lap. Felicity runs a hand down Oracle's panties, feeling how soft they are. She takes a couple of deep breaths and wonders what the hell is going to happen next.

"Kiss my panties."

Without any warning, Felicity moves in and kisses the edge of Oracle's soft panties. She submits to the woman completely. Something in her just cannot fight this woman, not that Felicity gives it any attempt. It's a nice change to have someone take control, as opposed to have someone just allow her walk all over them.

While that gives her ego a boost, Felicity's not going to lie, it can be boring after a while.

"I want that mouth on my pussy and I want you to show me how much you appreciate me."

Now, she's not kissing her panties, Felicity goes face to face with Oracle's pussy lips. She makes the most of it, going down. The trickles of warm honey coming down her pussy lips makes Felicity just more determined.

"Harder. Faster. Work that tongue. Show your gratitude for saving you from getting locked up deep under ground."

Felicity shows said gratitude by swirling her tongue deep into the pussy of the woman in question. She forces Felicity to go down on her, trapping the blonde hacker between her thighs. The intoxicating scent is just more prominent the deeper Felicity goes in.

Being blindfolded strengthens all of the senses. They become more acute and Felicity buries herself into the folds of this amazing woman. Not once backing off, not once slowing down. Her hands stroke their way through Felicity's hair, tugging on it and making sure she keeps going to town.

"Good girl. You're a very good girl. You're almost there. Let's see how much more you can work that wicked little tongue inside of me. Go ahead, Ms. Smoak, you know how this works, don't you?"

There's a very prominent moan in response. Yes, Felicity knows how this works and she's intent to make it work perfectly. Make it work in such a way that she's eating her partner out and causing an endless flood of juices to come out.

"Stop."

She has no choice, but to obey this. Felicity's pulled up and thrown over what appears to be some kind of desk. Her panties slide down and she feels the cold hard steel of a ruler against her ass.

"I told you this ass belongs to me."

A slap of her flesh from the ruler makes Felicity's thighs clamp together.

"No, everything is open for me. Don't you dare close up."

Two more slaps with the ruler makes Felicity spread her legs.

"Please...I need you to fuck me."

"No, you want me to. What you want and what you need are two different things."

Another couple of slaps with the ruler and Felicity shudders. A moist finger slips into her back hole and works her over. She can hardly believe this is happening, but yet, it most certainly is. Hands grip her tantalizing cheeks and squeeze down on them before causing them to jiggle.

Another slap of Felicity's ass and she moans. Her partner looks at them.

"Well, it's a nice ass, Ms. Smoak. It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Some kind of hot oil pours over her back. There's something about the oil which makes Felicity more responsive to the touches of this woman. That much is for sure when Oracle rubs her lower back and it almost causes her to scream out. Her nerve sensors become hyper sensitive.

Then some of the oil enters her asshole and Oracle blows on her back passage. This makes Felicity just lose it completely. Just by having a woman blow on her asshole.

A long phallic object slides down the back of Felicity's leg and gets her really going now. There's no question about it, she's about ready to get fucked and it's going to feel so very good. She cannot wait to have that in her ass, and the fact it just closes in ever so close makes Felicity just want to take her, and take her so hard.

"Come on. You can do this. I'm here for you."

"I know you are."

The phallus slides down her asshole and then the hands all over the rest of her body. It opens up, about ready to get fucked.

Then, the hands grab onto Felicity's hips, perfect for fucking, and drives deep inside of her body. The instant Oracle enters Felicity's ass, is the instant that she almost screams out in pleasure. The thrusts are slow at first, but given Felicity's hyper-sensitivity, they are more than enough. They fold over Felicity's firm ass and then jiggle all over, spanking her tight ass and making Felicity just moan the deeper she slides into the woman from behind.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"You look perfect with a cock in your ass, Ms. Smoak."

It feels very perfect as well, to be perfectly honest. Her lover just sinks several inches of the phallus inside of her. Repeatedly and endlessly pounding her. Now that the thrusts speed up, Felicity's drooling in every sense of the word. The hands rise up and rise up.

The position shifts ever so slightly. Felicity's sitting on Oracle's hand. Oracle's talented hands rub the oil over her now bare breasts and just cause Felicity's mind to almost shut down from the pleasure cascading through her. Felicity wonders if she can hold out for much longer.

One of the hands massaging her tits finds their way between Felicity's legs. Somehow, by some trick of hand, a dildo slides against Felicity's warm lips, causing her to moan. One hand holds her steady and allows Felicity to move around.

Felicity thinks Oracle's about as talented with her hands as Sara was...and Felicity takes a deep breath to remember those encounters.

A small bite on her neck makes Felicity squirm.

"That's my girl. Work that perfect ass."

Felicity wiggles her ass down and then finds the dildo sliding in between her legs. There's something about it which just stretches her and having both of her holes stuffed, one by a hand sliding in a dildo, and one from Oracle's hips bucking up and down, driving the cock into her body.

"I don't know...how...I'm still awake."

"You're stronger than you think. You know it's worth it to stay awake. Because if you pass out...then this ends."

She demonstrates by hitting one of Felicity's weak spots and causing the juices to fly. The dildo slides out of Felicity's cunt when she's finished and goes deep into the mouth of the woman. Felicity sucks on the juices, getting hornier just by tasting herself.

"Dirty girl, you're getting off on this. Oh, I think that I should spank your ass a couple more times."

Felicity pushes off, with the tip of the cock just rubbing against her sensitive asshole. Oracle's firm hand slapped against Felicity's butt and she moans.

"You want me to spank you again?"

A wiggling butt shows a pretty enticing invitation for Oracle. She slaps the ass a couple more times and causes a couple of moans to come from her. Felicity's bouncing ass sways and then drops down onto her. Again, she needs the cock in her ass and the dildo returns to its spot between her legs.

Oracle alternates between fucking Felicity's willing hole with her toy and then shoving the juice soaked dildo into her mouth, forcing her to drink it. Felicity finds herself at the mercy of Oracle and it's some pretty tender ad pretty sexy mercy to be honest.

Felicity moans the deeper she takes it. How many times has she come? To be honest, Felicity loses track, only thinking of the pleasure which this little encounter brings her. The depths Oracle drives herself and the rate she gets her ass pounded, yes, it's perfect. It's beyond perfect in fact, it's just simply amazing.

"Good...good girl."

"I'm your horny slut...pound my ass."

"If you insist."

She's really getting into this. Getting into her body being touched in this way, getting dominated. Felicity's pussy spurts more than a broken faucet, splattering the toy with juices.

Not to mention, the fact she's not going to be able to sit down for the next week, without thinking of Oracle.

"And now, I'm getting close. You've helped me tonight, Ms. Smoak. Continue your debt settled for now, with interest."

A hand cupping Felicity's ass sets her off one more time. The aroma of sex fills the air and then Felicity enjoys Oracle's breasts rubbing against her hair. She has a nice set and Felicity wants to bury her face into them, and suck them, until her jaw is sore.

Maybe another time.

"Damn, I'm….fuck…."

"Oh you're well fucked alright."

"Are you going to...am I going to…."

"Secret identities are important to keep, Ms. Smoak….I will untie your hands and legs completely when I bring you back home. I want you to wait ten minutes before unblindfolding. If you peak…"

She leaves the threat hanging and Felicity wonders what torture would be there for disobeying. Her curiosity finds itself waning, as her orgasms slow to a crawl.

"Next time, you won't come so easily."

That's more than enough to subdue Felicity. Oracle spends the next few minutes with her full out assault on her holes. Felicity's mind enters a state of pure bliss. She does not give a fuck about anything other than getting fucked. And Oracle smears the dildo she rams into Felicity's cunt all over the hacker's body.

She's dripping in her own juices and now, she feels something warm splatter against and inside of her ass. The strap on the hacker's wearing rams in a few more times, before it pulls off and then Oracle rubs her pussy against Felicity's ass, basically humping her to completion.

Felicity drops down onto the desk, breathing heavily. She's on her back.

"You're no Tracer, but you'll do for now."

Barbara Gordon smiles when she looks at her handywork. All hackers, especially the female ones, should understand who the Alpha is. And that's Oracle.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 6/10/2018:**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments. See you for the next chapter.**


	5. Unwind(Helen of Troy and Wonder Woman)

**Unwind(Diana/Wonder Woman and Helen of Troy)**

* * *

Helen of Troy sinks down onto a bench which overlooks the beautiful island of Themyscira. It's allowed her to hone her skills over the last few months and allows her to become a much better person. She wears nothing other than a loose fitting white toga.

Despite the island being a warrior culture through and through, there's just something extremely peaceful about it.

"Good morning."

Helen jumps up to see a strikingly gorgeous women walking towards her. It's very easy to get a radiant smile upon her face when this woman approaches. Princess Diana of Themyscira is one of the most beautiful women Helen's ever laid eyes on and one of the most skilled warriors. With looks blessed by Aphrodite, Diana's a head turner and Helen's found herself intrigued by the Princess.

She knows now and can appreciate the effect she has on men. A smile appears on her face.

"How are you finding yourself this morning, Helen?"

"Very, well Princess? Just got back from training?"

"Yes, Artemis put me through the paces."

Helen's full sympathy hits and the Princess almost staggers. Helena smiles at her.

"A little too much."

"Yes."

"Why don't you sit down?"

Diana decides to sit down. Looking at Diana's beautiful body, Helena moves over. She places her hands on Diana's shoulders and starts to rub them. The sound coming out of Diana's mouth is soft and wonderful. Full of passion and Helen's glad she's bringing these sounds out of the Princess.

"Do you…."

"Don't stop...why don't you slip down my toga...so you can get better access?"

Helen does as Diana tells her. She rubs Diana's shoulders,neck, and lower back. Feeling the silken smooth skin of the Amazon Princess causes a fire to burst in Helen's belly and also between her legs, straight in her loins. She cannot resist what she's doing and Diana cannot resist either.

"Lower, please"

Again, the stunningly gorgeous blonde does as she's asked. Her hands brush down between the woman's legs and repeatedly fondle her folds. Diana bites down on her lip and takes a hungry breath from them. She repeatedly rocks her hips back. Helen's right hand dips lower and strokes Diana's strong abdomen making her breath heavily.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I want you to go lower?"

"Are you…."

"I know what I said...lower….if you please."

Helen's warm fingers meet Diana's sex which starts to drip. The Amazon Princess reacts to her touch and Helen does what would make her feel good, stimulating Diana's organ. The lovely sounds of breathing only makes Helen go deeper.

She decides to take an added plunge and stick a single finger in there. Diana makes a sound which indicates enjoyment, so Helen drives a second finger in there. Two fingers push into Diana and pump her pussy, getting those juices flowing as much as possible.

The twists and turns of the lovely Amazon Princess make Helen look on with a smile. She's massaging Diana in a different way, hitting her insides with everything. Every stroke of her lovely fingers dips deeper into Diana.

"Mmm...Helen….good."

Her talented lover brings a spike of energy. Helen's right hand works her pussy and then her left hand slips and alternates between squeezing her breasts.

"Make sure to touch me….a little bit...perfect."

Helen grabs a handful of Diana's juicy globes and releases them. The Amazon's bouncing chest rises and falls with Helen deciding to go to the next level. She sucks the back of her woman's neck and Diana wriths in never ending pleasure, shooting up to meet Helen's fingers.

Diana's been with several of her sisters on the island, including Artemis, and also her mother, the Queen. However, Helen's really ranking the top of the list. People chase after her and Diana knows why. She tightens around Helen's grip and lets a blast of juice come into her.

The golden-haired warrior removes her fingers from Diana's pussy. She tastes it with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Diana rises up and grabs Helen's face. The two women kiss each other with, their tongues battling as fiercely as swords on the field of battle.

Diana moves from Helen's sweet lips and then kisses her neck, and then down her shoulder as well. The Princess grips onto the toga and yanks it down to unleash Helen's beautiful body to the world.

Breasts high and firm, round and large, with perky nipples comes out to the play. Flat stomach, a beautiful tan, long shapely legs, and beautiful hips perfect for Diana to grab onto when she lays with the woman. Diana's eyes lock onto Helen's body and see that her hair is barren of all hair, other than what's on top of her head. Naturally, without any work or enchantments, from what Diana's been able to find out.

She praises the goddesses for the gift that has been brought to this island, by these Legends. Perhaps, someday, Diana will meet them. Given how gushingly Helen talks about this Captain Lance, Diana especially wants to get to know her.

Diana puts her hands on Helen's face and marvels the beauty.

"You're the most beautiful women I ever seen since Aphrodite."

"And here I was thinking about the same thing about you."

The two women kiss each other and take some time to learn the curves and the feel of their bodies. The heat coming from these two women only increase in intensity. Helen puts her hand on Diana's ample posterior and gives it a squeeze. She moans and returns the kiss.

Finally, Diana decides to pay tribute to Helen of Troy by sitting her down on the bench. She smothers Helen's body with a constant barrage of kisses, each kiss covering more flesh more so than the last. And then she breaks out into a very hungry breath.

Diana goes between Helen's thighs and sucks on the succulent flesh. The Amazon zeroes in on Helen's sensitive clit, taking her love button into her mouth with a great series of sucks. Helen puts her hand on Diana's head and strokes her hair, making her breath in deeply and then let out said breath.

Finally, finally, Diana decides to go for the prize she decides. Helen's bare pussy throbs and the scent calls for Diana like some siren's song. She dives in between Helen's thighs and sucks her pussy.

"Princess!"

A yell of admiration and Helen rolling her neck back in pleasure tells the story. Her face, coating with sweat, makes this a very alluring moment. Diana repeatedly goes in and down on Helen, sucking on her warm womanhood, her moist pussy. And just taking her to another level of pleasure.

The Amazon's eyes look up into Helen's from that position. Seeing Diana's eyes right before she buries back into her loins makes this very exciting.

Helen grabs onto Diana's hair, very gently and pushes her back in. Diana eats her out in a way which Helen can only dream about. She spends some time just rolling her hips back and feeling the warm pleasure. Diana edges her a bit closer over the top to another orgasm.

Diana pokes her tongue around, making sure to zero in on all of the spots which makes her lover just explode with lust. She finds Helen's pussy to be one of the most delectable things on the planet. The drink of the goddesses is an apt comparison in Diana's eyes.

Helen closes her eyes and lets her body really just go on autopilot. That's really the only thing to do when Diana has her underneath her tongue and at her mercy. Diana laps her pussy up and then comes up.

"Divine."

The two women rise up to their feet and Helen cups Diana's face. Looking into Diana's beautiful face, with the juices flowing all over it, it causes a tingle to rise from Helen's loins. She approaches the kiss, with eagerness, which one would expect in a situation like this.

She dives in, going lip to lip with Diana. Their warm mouths clamp together with a very vigorous makeout session, Helen locking her hands onto the back of Diana's head and kissing the daylights out of her.

Helen gets a buzz between her legs, tasting herself on Diana's sweet lips, and rolling her tongue into her mouth to get more of her own juices out. She has no idea she tastes so good, no idea at all.

Finally, the two women end up on the bench, with Diana on top of Helen. The two women exchange kisses, things getting hotter and hotter with one and other. Helen drapes her leg over Diana, tracing her toe up and down the strong body of the gorgeous Amazon.

"I want this so badly."

"I know you do. And I want to give it to you. Believe me."

She believes it alright. Helen believes all of it. Her mouth loops onto Diana's nipple and sucks it as hard as humanly possible. It's almost like she's trying to draw some liquid from it. Diana puts her hand on Helen's mouth and encourages her to go even further on this trip.

"Great Hera."

Diana looks up at Helen with lust burning through her bright blue eyes. The Amazon holds herself in such high regard that it's very intense and feels very good. So good that she feels like she just might explode.

Helen collapses down on Diana's chest and sucks her breasts, going from right to left and back around again. The Amazon Princess squirms underneath the grip of the fierce warrior, her entire body bubbling with desire and her lust increasing one tick at a time.

Strong legs wrap around Helen's waist. She rocks down hard, stimulating Diana's center with everything and everything. Her hands move as fast as possible, hitting all of the spots which she knows is really good.

Both women lose themselves to their bodies, with their centers gushing. Eventually, they meet together, legs scissoring. Diana hits Helen at all of the right angles to bring further stimulation to her.

Helen moans, making sure she's giving as much as Diana gives. Diana just gives her so much, the beautiful Princess being there to stimulate every single moves.

"I think you might drive me insane, Helen of Troy."

Diana lets out her breath after that moment of coherency. So good right now, so good and so warm, her pussy is feeling like it's on the edge of release. Helen shows her moves by edging Diana just another couple of steps further, pinching Diana. Diana responds by grabbing onto Helen's ass.

Lips on both the top and the bottom meet with a passionate and extremely sloppy round of kissing. Juices and drool flow with the bombshells, with Diana and Helen repeatedly and hungrily working their way over each other, trying to get the other to the edge first.

The race is won by Diana, who admittedly has far more experience in these things than Helen. Still, she's learning and she's got a radiant beauty which will make most men and many women just fold to her whims. And Diana's dripping quim is more than enough proof of how good it feels to be in a sensual embrace with Helen of Troy.

Helen rubs up against Diana like a kitten in heat, purring and groaning, ensuring that Diana's about ready to get set off by the lovely woman. Diana holds her hands on Helen's thighs and pushes into her ever so deeply, and now she knows that it's time to be sent over the edge.

First, Helen reaches her climax, gushing when she hits all of the right notes. Diana's now on top of her, and riding Helen. The firm hardness of the stone bench is more than enough to send Diana completely over the edge and then several steps beyond that magnificent point.

Then, it's Diana's turn, oh boy is it ever Diana's turn. She repeatedly rocks her pussy lips up and down to the point where she's practically ready to spill all over Helen. The rush both feel with each other is beyond anything ever felt before.

Diana comes and comes very hard. Her breathing increases when driving into Helen. Helen holds on tight for the amazing and quite spectacular ride, driving Diana further into her. Diana's warm lips parts and Helen drips all over her.

They finish beside each other and the end is spectacular.

The aftermath leads to both Helen and Diana with their arms wrapping around each other. Their lips move in close to each other. Diana gives Helen a loving stroke on the cheek and a kiss before the two pull away, a smile crossing Diana's face.

"I think we should clean off in the stream."

Helen nods. She's sticky, sweaty, but damn if it does not feel so good. She puts Diana in front of her because there's just something about the Princess walking away which stirs her loins.

Diana feels Helen's eyes glued on her backside and she just smiles.

' _Maybe if you're fortunate.'_

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 6/17/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Make Your Path(LaurelNyssa)

**Make Your Path(Laurel and Nyssa)**

* * *

A bag swings where Laurel hammers it with kicks and punches. Wearing a black sports bra, yoga pants, and no shoes, Laurel channels all of her aggression into the bag. Yet, she cannot help and think that her punches and kicks are unfocused. Despite everything, she always feels like Sara may have done something differently and it causes her to second guess herself.

The door opens up with Nyssa leaving the bathroom, wearing a towel after being in the shower. She still feels much better. She carries her clothes past the area where Laurel's fighting.

"Feeling better?"

Laurel does not look over her shoulder. Nyssa walks closer to Laruel and puts a hand on her shoulder to cause her to jump with a start.

"Perhaps I should be asking you this question. You look troubled."

Laurel responds with a sigh and turns her attention to Nyssa. The fact that Nyssa stands wearing only a towel catches Laurel's attention. No wonder Sara fell for the woman, she's gorgeous and strong.

"Well, it's about Dad, after I told him about Sara...I don't think he will ever speak to me again."

"Well, if I lied to my father like this, then it would be a small mercy if he never spoke to me again."

"That's not helping."

Nyssa places a hand on Laurel's shoulder gently.

"My apologies. My point is that you made a mistake. And you will have to learn to live past it. And I'm sure in time your father will understand...the choice you made. Your father is nothing like mine. Things might never be the same, but…"

A long sigh follows with Nyssa locking her eyes onto Laurel a few seconds later.

"I hope that I can tell you things will improve. But I don't honestly know. From what Sara told me, he's a good man and...well he's been through a lot. Losing his daughter, regaining her, only to find out that he's lost her again. And with something like what you've done…"

"I'm lost to him as well...damn it!"

Laurel swings against the bag, missing it. Nyssa wraps her arms around her.

"How did she do it?"

"Mmm?"

"Sara...how did she do this. She made it look so easily…"

"And here's the problem, you keep thinking about what Sara would do…."

Nyssa shifts in front of Laurel and places a hand on her cheek.

"And not what Laurel would do...you should carve your own legacy...your own path. Sara was a remarkable woman, but you can be in your own way."

The truth is, Sara opens up a part of Nyssa which she never thought possible. She never thought she could care for someone like Nyssa did for Sara. And upon further reflection, Nyssa wonders if her father hated Sara because Ra's al Ghul did not approve of his daughter's relationship with a woman or if he thought Sara made Nyssa weak.

It's hard to say and understanding her father's true intentions is something which frustrations Nyssa for entire life.

"If she's here, she would tell you to move on and forge your own path in life….and do something great to change the world."

"I don't know what that would be."

"The story of Dinah Laurel Lance has yet to be written. If you keep comparing yourself to a dead woman and what she's done under that moniker, you will only have it end in tragedy."

Nyssa's hands cup Laurel's chin and she decides to do something very reckless. She leans in and kisses Nyssa on the lips.

Every right, Nyssa has to shove Laurel away. She does not, she deepens the kiss, and swirls her tongue into Laurel's mouth to explore it. Nyssa reaches behind Laurel and puts her hands on her back to steady them. The two make their way across the room, past the doorway onto a mattress.

Nyssa pulls herself from Laurel and kisses her on the neck. She's a hurting woman and Nyssa hurts as well. Perhaps they can find something in each other.

The towel drops down and Laurel finds herself stunned by Nyssa's beauty. Nice firm breasts with perky nipples, a flat stomach, dark pubic hair forming a triangle forming around her pussy, a pair of nice long legs, and a thick juicy ass.

"Beautiful."

"Yes, but I'd like to see you."

Laurel takes off her sports bra and her pants. Laurel walks over to Nyssa and puts a sway in her hips.

"You are very gorgeous, Laurel. If you wish to go all the way...I won't have a single objection."

In Nyssa's mind, she wonders if having intercourse with the sister of her deceased beloved may be crossing a line of some sort. She blocks it out of her mind and kisses Laurel on the neck.

The sweet sounds Laurel makes when Nyssa touches show some similarity to Sara, but are different enough to be fresh and unique. Still one can tell that they are sisters, given that they have similar weak points, and yet enough different. Nyssa finds that Laurel's more sensitive on the right side of her neck than the left side for example.

The talented hands of the Daughter of the Demon rub the back of her neck and then move in to cup her ass. Laurel joins Nyssa, with their lips rubbing together. The friction spreads between their loins and then Laurel leans in to kiss the side of Nyssa's neck and then her lips.

The next thing Nyssa does is suck the side of Laurel's neck and goes down between her cleavage, licking all the way down. She locates Laurel's soft wet pussy lips. She nibbles on the edge of them and then opens them up to allow her tongue to get the sweet pearl inside.

Laurel throws her hands back and grabs the back of Nyssa's sweet hair. Nyssa eats her out, making sure to hit her. Laurel lets out a hungry breath.

So good, as every time Nyssa dances her tongue over Laurel's slit, it sends a tremble of pleasure up her body. Laurel's toes curl very tightly and she lets out her breath in a passionate moan. She turns about on the bed, allowing Nyssa to devour her a little bit more.

"I'm...good...right now...lick my pussy….lick it really good."

Nyssa decides to indulge herself in Laurel and drink the lovely fluids from her. The honey pours out for Nyssa's consumption. She leans in and sucks from Laurel's body. Really eating her out and really making her moan with pleasure.

The second Nyssa finishes feasting off of her, Laurel sits up off of the bed. She motions for Nyssa to get closer.

Then a kiss follows and Laurel tries to establish domination. Sara's always been a bit assertive, although Laurel's a more passive personality. A handful of Laurel's hair brings the kiss back into Nyssa's control. Nyssa nibbles on her lip, and pulls back from her. She leaves the salvia trickling down to her jawline and smiling.

"I want to return the favor."

Laurel presses a finger on Nyssa's entrance causing her to release her breath.

"I want this."

"Take it."

Laurel rolls over onto her back and Nyssa climbs on top of Laurel to sit on her face. Laurel's not one to be passive and she pulls Nyssa onto her before eating her out.

Nyssa becomes blind with the passion. Laurel pokes her tongue deep inside of Nyssa's wet pussy. She drives in and out at measured movements. She starts at a slow rate at first. Building up the momentum which is necessary before sliding it completely out of Nyssa. She teases the outside of her lips with a series of passionate nipples, causing her wet pussy to puff out even more.

The second round is about as fierce as the first. Laurel tags the inside of Nyssa's wet lips and pulls completely out of her. She rocks up and down on the face of the stunning blonde. Laurel grips her tighter, squeezing her tender flesh. Every touch brings Nyssa ever so closer to the edge. She squirms back and releases a trickle of juices.

Laurel decides to see what she can do to make the trickle of juices shift into a ever lasting flood. Her hips clamp down onto Laurel's face and releases even more. Laurel laps up the honey, drinking from her. Nyssa softly moans.

"More….oh….Laurel...you...are...amazing!"

The encouragement coming from the Daughter of the Demon makes Laurel shift her tongue and hum a little bit more. She wills herself as deep as possible between Nyssa's legs, hungrily hammering her pussy. Nyssa shifts up and down, repeatedly coming down onto her face. More juices release themselves, coating Laurel completely with the flood.

She really is amazing, Laurel will agree this. She sends her tongue deep into Nyssa and pulls out. She runs a hand against Nyssa's leg and keeps rocking her down on her. The tongue pokes in and sends Nyssa to meet Laurel's probing digit. The final release hits her.

Nyssa humps Laurel's face and rocks an endless amount of her juices all over the beautiful face of the Canary. Laurel digs her nails in, driving Laurel's tongue further into her depths until the release happens.

Always, Nyssa enjoys tasting her juice off of Sara's face and her lips after Sara eats her out. Sara says that it makes her hot as well. But, what would Laurel like? She should investigate further.

Nyssa puts her hand on Laurel's cheek and caresses it.

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course...naughty girl tasting her own pussy juices off of my face."

"Well, you're the naughty girl who made me drip...and now I get to taste me all over you."

One of Nyssa's hand caresses to pinch Laurel's chest, the other holds her chin into place. And then, Nyssa dives down, sucking her lips until they grow extremely swollen and ready. Her tongue dances against Laurel's lips and open them up, to take the heavenly juices inside.

Laurel cannot resist grabbing onto the top of Nyssa's silky locks and deepening the kiss. They go all in with this one, with Nyssa shoving more of her tongue into Laurel's waiting mouth. She sucks on the tongue, increasing the depths both of them go.

The next thing they know, they're on top of each other. Nyssa mounts Laurel, really wishing they had a strap on right now. But, she'll going to have to make due.

"Thea...has one in the drawer."

"What?"

"A strap on."

"Mmm, and how do you know this?"

Nyssa investigates further, and takes the strap on out. She does wonder what the lovely Ms. Queen gets up to in her spare time. Regardless, Nyssa tests out the durability of it, rubbing it against Laurel's lips and opening her up completely for intrusion. She takes a deep breath.

"You want me to ride you, my pretty bird?"

"Please."

Laurel wraps her legs around Nyssa to pull her in. The strap on cock, now dripping with Laurel and Nyssa's lubrication in combination. It's about ready to be the first thing this shape inside of her, in a very long time. Laurel pushes her legs around Nyssa and pulls her into her.

"It's been a while."

"You're wet enough, but I'll be gentle, for you."

Nyssa puts her hands on Laurel's hips and then drives into her. The feeling of her body reacting underneath her, makes Nyssa shift up and down. She wants to maintain a steady momentum. Laurel shifts and the sweat flying off of her body from every shift just entices Nyssa to go deeper inside of her.

The raven-haired assassin drives herself into Laurel's body. Her olive complexion molds against Laurel's lighter one. Shoving her into the bed and making her just lift up. Those legs wrap around Nyssa's ass.

She's now burying deep into Laurel. Longing to hear her scream. Laurel bites down on her lip to avoid the scream from coming out. Nyssa puts her hand on Laurel's face and then leans all the way in, almost pulling out of her.

"That won't do. I want you hear you when you scream."

Nyssa bottoms out inside of Laurel and makes her thrust up high off of the bed. She repeatedly rocks into Laurel's body and makes her mold into the bed. She rises up and drives into Laurel. The screams coming are erotica to Nyssa's ears. She needs to ear them over and over again.

And she takes Laurel into the bed again and again. With Laurel becoming the full beneficiary of everything Nyssa gives her. Repeatedly sticking her deep into the bed. With Nyssa tightening her grip around her hips to repeatedly fuck into her.

The dildo sticks into Laurel and makes her just moan in response. Laurel clamps down onto Nyssa's thrusting hips and lets her just have her way with her.

The two lovers come close to coming again. Nyssa's all over Laurel and feeling the fire burning inside of her. The fire which burns inside of Laurel only triggers an enjoyment in Nyssa. It triggers a small eruption inside of her loins which builds up until the very point where she bottoms out inside of Laurel one more time.

Laurel clamps down onto Nyssa and clutches her hard. She wants to feel Nyssa's pleasure.

"It's time...for both of us."

The trigger word is more than enough to shoot a constant wave of pleasure into Laruel's body. Head to toe, the pleasure delivering into her makes Laurel just tighten her grip around her. Her body sings more than the canary cry, allowing Laurel to shoot her hips up. She makes sure to take all of the strap on inside of her wet pussy, feeling Nyssa maneuver her hands into the precise point which sets Laurel over.

Nyssa finds herself an adept learner in many respects and making sure she recalls all of the points which set Laurel off is a huge point. She rocks in even harder upon the arrival of Nyssa's own release. She drives down, capturing Laurel's nipples in her mouth and releasing them. She drops down onto the bed and lets out a deep sigh.

The end comes with Nyssa dropping onto Laurel and then rolling over. Laurel wraps her arm around Nyssa and buries her face into Nyssa's soft hair.

"Thank you for that."

Nyssa smiles at Laurel's muffled voice.

"I understand what you're going through. We're practically family after all."

Laurel sighs. Despite the trauma over the past few weeks and months, at least for tonight, they both have each other.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 6/24/2018.**

* * *

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter**


	7. For Science(Power Girl and Flash)

**And, as I said they would happen seldomly, there's our first M/F lemon.**

 **For Science(Karen Starr/Power Girl and Barry Allen/Flash)**

* * *

Throughout the multiverse, there were multiple versions of various people. One of the more interesting changes had to do with Kara Zor-El, better known as Kara Danvers. When Barry met her Earth-Two counterpart, they were only alike due to the fact they shared a similar origin point. They started off as a girl named Kara from Krypton. Only, in this Kara's case, or Karen as her Earth name was, Krypton blew up much later in the Earth-Two lifespan. She came to Earth as a young woman, in her late twenties, as opposed to a young girl.

Also, she holds herself with a lot more confidence, and there's other changes. Barry finds himself in awe at this woman, known to the people of Earth-Two as Power Girl. She showed up after the aftermath with Zoom to assist. Her beautiful blonde hair is shoulder length, with startling blue eyes, a gorgeous face, and also an ample chest which Karen showed just how much solar radiation her body could absorb. The rest of her was not bad either, with a flat stomach, wide hips, and long muscular legs. All of which show off nicely in the one piece white suit Karen wore. With the infamous opening, which showed a very generous dose of cleavage.

"So, a good day out there?"

Barry turned around and looked at Karen with a smile.

"Yeah...I just can't believe I had to deal with another evil speedster," Barry commented. He looks her in the eye. "That seems to be a glowing trend."

"Yeah," Karen said. "Just like me dealing with people from the Phantom Zone. You know, for a dead planet, there's a lot of Kryptonians around. Most of them trying to kill me."

Barry laughed nervously as they returned to Starrwave, her business ,or rather the lab. Karen already changed into a tight black blouse and blue jean combination which suited her just as well. The black boots she wore are a nice touch. She wore a pair of glasses for an added disguise, although she did tease everyone was focused on another area with Power Girl.

He did not mind, Barry though the glasses made her look hot.

"You came through to me for the right time," Karen said. "And I've been talking to an old friend of yours about you, Jesse Wells…."

"Oh, you know Jesse?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Karen said. "And she had a lot of questions about how much stamina you would have as a speedster."

Barry raised an eyebrow. Karen pressed on when she knew she had Barry's attention.

"And I admit, I have a similar question. I wonder how long you can last...and how long it takes you to recharge."

Karen wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and a wall opened up. There's a luxurious area with a large bed underneath the wall.

"You just happen to have a room with a bed in your business?"

"It's good for company morale, honey," Karen told him with a wicked smile on her face. She leaned in and gave him a very passionate kiss in response. "But, let's see if I can help you relax a little bit."

Karen shoved Barry down onto the bed. He hit the bed hard and Karen put a hand on his crotch to stroke him through his pants. Barry groaned at the feeling of Karen's soft hand rubbing him up and down to the point where he can barely hold himself back. The heat emitting on his hand stimulated your crotch.

"The Fastest Man Alive? The question is can you slow down when it counted?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised….just ask…."

He was about ready to name off the women that he bedded as the Flash.

"Hell, your Earth Thirty-Eight counterpart seemed pleased," Barry hold her.

"Oh, she's just a girl, a sweet girl, but a girl none the less. I wonder how you would hold up to a Kryptonian Woman."

Karen pulled Barry's stiff rod out of his pants and covered his cock with salvia. She gave Barry a super fast hand job and made him groan the faster Karen rubbed his cock up and down. Barry closed his eyes and allowed Karen to tug on his cock. She worked her hand down his nerve endings, hitting the cluster point and making Barry rise up off of the bed before crashing down.

"It seems impossible that something like this feels...so good."

"Believe it baby. It feels as good as this is."

Karen rubbed his cock some more. She enjoyed the size of it and leaned down to give the cock head a kiss. She smiled at the fact it twitched back and forth. The head almost hit her in the mouth and Karen dragged her tongue against it. She did not take it to her mouth. She just enjoyed teasing it.

Barry groaned as Karen continued to work his cock like a piston. It took every fiber of his self control not to cum in Karen's face. A devilish and sexy look appeared in the eyes of the mature Kryptonian. A couple buttons of her blouse popped open and Barry could now see down her shirt.

Needless to say, this did not help with Barry's rather questionable self control. She worked him up and down, bumping her hand almost all the way down to the base of his cock and then tugging him back up. Barry holds out for a deep breath as he gets closer.

"Cum all over my face...this is to see how fast you can reload as well."

Karen's warm hand clamped down on his balls and Barry jerked up. The first blast of his milky white discharge hit Karen in the face. More spurts of cum erupted like a fountain as Karen jerked Barry off. She held onto his cock and molded him in the palm of her hand.

"Yes...yes...cum all over my pretty lips."

Karen wished she had a free hand to pleasure her clit as well. As it is, both of her hands milked Barry's cock of all of it's seed.

The second she released it, Karen put her hands to her face and slurped the cum off of her digits. She smiled when making sure to eat the cum.

"Twelve seconds, not bad."

Barry's hard and painfully erect once again. Karen undoes her blouse to reveal her flat stomach and a pair of breasts in a specially-made black bra. Obviously, nothing is available in the store to hold what she has on her chest. Karen put her hand on the underside of his cock and jerked it.

"And now, time to give you what every man thinks about."

Karen unsnapped her bra and lets it fall down to the ground. Her bountiful breasts popped out and she leaned in for Barry. Barry held her on the back from behind and goes all in to suck her breasts. Karen took a very deep and very hungry breath the very second Barry dives down face first into her chest.

He attacks her tit flesh, going fast from breast to breast. He nibbles, squeezes, and twists on them. Karen makes sounds which shows Barry without any doubt in his mind that she loves having her breasts played with, toyed with, and otherwise molded.

"How would you like to be between them?"

Karen reached her hand and felt her soaked panties rise up. She groaned when feeling Barry's super-fast aggressions on her breasts. His mouth vibrated in an endless attack and made Karen bite down on her lip. She let herself go and go she did. Barry stroked Karen's wet slit over and over again, to bring her to the edge and then about several steps beyond.

Barry pulled away and grinned.

"Of course I would," he said with a devilish grin.

The Kryptonian woman dropped down to her knees and took Barry's cock before she shoved it between her breasts. The smoldering amount of tit flesh wrapped around Barry's cock. It's so warm and feels so good to be between her cleavage. Barry's balls ache and he tried to hold back.

Time to savor this moment.

Savor Barry did as he grabbed Karen's fun bags and rocked back and forth. The friction which built in his balls stunned Barry a little bit. He held back and smashed his cock deep into Karen's cleavage. Her warmth enveloped and released Barry to the point where he got just a little bit closer.

Barry held back some.

The thick pushes into her cleavage made sure Karen pulled her pants all the way down and then started to rub her pussy slit at a super fast speed. She rocked herself up and down on her fingers, riding them.

"Fuck my tits!" Karen encouraged him. "Fuck them like they owe you money."

Barry is a blur when he drove into her tits. Every time Barry entered her cleavage, his head popped out. Karen got the tip of his cock every few strokes and sucked on him. She took her moist lips around him and sucked on his cock even more. Barry held on very tightly for that ride.

Despite his speed, Barry showed just how much he can hold back this bodily function. He knew Karen's tits made him just want to pop but after the early popping from the handjob, Barry's now more in control. He held back and smashed his way deep inside of Karen's cleavage.

"Oh, you son of a bitch, cum all over them. I can see it...I can feel it...those balls are pretty fucking big. Just unload them on my big, Kryptonian breasts!"

Barry jerked up and his balls gave way just a few seconds later. It is almost like a cannon going off from the sheer amount of cum shooting all over Karen's hush puppies. He repeatedly and endlessly pastes her on the tits to make her take this in the face.

A few seconds pass with Karen pulling back up. She pulls her panties off and then throws them at Barry's face. Barry sees the arousal.

"I'm sure that you're used to women throwing your panties at you, big boy," Karen purred when she grabbed his cock.

"Every now and then, yes," Barry admitted. "But, they always miss."

Barry's erection is back up just seconds after he unloaded on Power Girl's tits. He grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. Karen folds her legs until they hit the underside of her big breasts. Barry climbed on top of her and aimed his throbbing cock at her slit.

"Be careful."

Barry groaned the second he slid into Karen. She's as tight as tight can be. Whether it was her or Kara who was tighter, Barry cannot really say. He grabbed Karen's chest and made her moan as Barry sank his cock into her.

Karen's entire body ruptured with points of pleasure. Barry's amazing cock filled her out in all of the best ways possible. Karen stretched out completely, with his cock sliding deep inside of her body. His hand pushed against Karen's chest and enveloped her breast.

"I want to be in you, so badly."

"Well, you're halfway there."

Karen wrapped her legs around Barry to encourage him to take the deeper plunge. He put more of his pleasure rod deep inside of her dripping quim. Karen closed her eyes and enjoyed the fact that not only Barry fucked her, but he touched her and brought her closer to a very intense edge.

Her wet box closed ranks on Barry and made him just groan when smashing into her. He held onto Karen and threw himself up and down onto her.

She's very glad to take Atlee's advice and put a bed in there. It's a shame she gave her personal assistant the day off, because she really could use the lay as well.

Maybe another time.

Barry pushed deeper into Karen and worked her box. The sweat covered their body with Barry pushing himself as fast and as hard into Karen's warm pussy as possible. He repeatedly drove himself into her and rocked her body. Karen grabbed onto him and clutched his body into hers. She moaned deeply in his ear, and she could feel the rush. It was a hell of a rush, it was a hell of a moment.

It was beyond anything Barry ever felt in his life. Barry plowed into Karen and rocked her body up. Her hips slid up to meet Barry and take even more inside of her. Karen clutched him around his waist and allowed him to slam down into her.

"Harder, harder!"

Barry moved his hips like a blur and slammed into Karen. Her warm pussy clamped down onto his rod and then drove down into him. Karen moaned deeper the faster Barry drove deep inside of her. She massaged his rod and wanted to make him feel as good as she felt.

"Mmm….Barry, I think that I'm going to…."

She closed ranks around him and there's no need for Karen to tell Barry what she wanted to do. She just did it and grabbed onto his cock hard. Barry held onto Karen and thrust deeper into her. His balls slapped against her fleshy thighs and made sure to get her feeling good.

Slowing down the image of Karen writhing underneath his thrusts by going super fast made this a very amazing moment for Barry. Each one of his muscles sized up and he could feel her stroking him on the inside. Her tight Kryptonian pussy made it very hard to hold back, but yet, Barry needed to go into her. He needed to grab her chest and milk Karen's bouncing wonders as much as possible.

The friction building from the speed Barry picked up in left Karen a very dazed, and yet extremely happy, woman. Her loins sing with pleasure and Barry gave her just about everything he could. He thrust deeper and faster into Karen. His balls cracked against her all the way and made Karen jerk up.

"Closer...closer."

Her chant brought Barry faster inside of her. The friction built up and Barry groaned when almost bottoming out in Karen. He felt the softness of her walls cranking away on him and knew that he was about close to explode. His big bloated balls slap on Karen and nail her full on.

"I'm almost there."

"Yeah, you are, baby. You're almost there….I want you to cum inside me this time."

Barry pushed deeper into Karen and a super fast dive into her body made Barry size up all over her. Her moans only increase when Barry moved his touches at a fluid blur and made sure that every inch of her just sang with pleasure.

"You're better than advertised," Karen moaned. "Oh, time for you to lose it...you can slow down when it comes, but I want you to...pick up the pace."

Karen wrapped her arms around Barry's neck and pushed his face down into her chest as he humped her sexy body.

"I want you to pick up the pace...and cum in me, you sexy speed demon."

Barry crushed his hips against hers. The massaging of her inner gates makes Barry almost edge himself to a stopping point. He kept going just long enough to allow Karen to cum. The second she closed down onto him and milked his rod with her convulsions is the second that Barry loses it.

He blasted the inside of Karen's walls with his seed. She screamed and clutched onto him. Karen's moans enticed Barry to empty the last drop of load and every step beyond. He hammered her from above and made sure she got more than her money's worth.

Karen thanked Rao for this gift from above. Her hips pumped up their way and drained every last inch of the Scarlet Speedster's semen. Her breasts ached in need and her pussy overflowed with the same liquids which drenched her breasts and face earlier.

The two pulled apart and Karen stroked his hair. She nibbled the back of his neck and this resulted in a soft sigh coming from Barry in response.

The second she pulled away and got on her hands and knees, Barry got a full view of her ass, which is really underrated compared to her more prolific breasts. Karen peaked over her shoulder. She stacked up to Felicity and Patty in the booty department, and spanked them.

"Looks like we're going to have to run some more tests on your limits."

Karen has to admit, it's a refreshing change to see anyone staring at her ass, whether they be male or female, other than her breasts.

Barry's quick to recharge and quick to rise to another challenge.

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/8/2018.**

 **Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Views, Kudos, and Reviews, and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	8. All That Glitters(Caitlin S and Lisa S)

**All That Glitters(Caitlin Snow and Lisa Snart)**

* * *

A job was a job and Caitlin needed to perform it to the best of her abilities. If she got the transmitter without any bloodshot or her alter ego coming out to play, that was a good thing. Amunet appeared to be indifferent, just encouraging her to do what she needed to do. And given that she struggled to find a purpose post Savitar, Caitlin simply did what she had to do.

She knocked on the door and waited for the contact who had acquired the transmitter. The door opened and the attractive brunette who answered the door shocked Caitlin to the bone. Her mouth hung open about a half of an inch.

"Lisa Snart?" she asked.

"Caitlin Snow?" Lisa asked in surprise. "You know, when I heard of a buyer...you're the last person that I expected."

"To be fair, when I heard of a seller, you were the last person that I expected as well. I thought that you…."

"You know, a girl's got to pay your bills," Lisa said. "But, still, Amunet Black? You're working for her of all people? I'm surprised and a bit disappointed in your taste?"

Caitlin shrugged in response and fired back.

"A girl's got to pay her bills."

Lisa stepped back and allowed Caitlin entrance. She took a couple of seconds to stare down the other woman.

"Someone has smart of as you should not have to...do something like this," Lisa said.

"One can say the same like you," Caitlin replied.

"I've been trouble since as long as I can remember," Lisa responded. "It's a common hazard of being a Snart...and I still think that Amunet's lowballing me."

"Yeah, I know...and I'm sorry about that...but she really wanted me to seal this deal. And she wanted me to do it by any means necessary."

Lisa knew about Caitlin's new powers and she did not want any trouble. However, she was not going to roll over and hand her the transmitter at some kind of substandard price. She can almost see her brother's disapproving face for taking such a shitty deal and not having any professional pride in her work.

"How about we come to some different arrangement?" Lisa asked suddenly.

"What do you have in mind?"

A naughty glint appeared in Lisa's eyes and she leaned in and grabbed the back of Caitlin's head before pulling her into a kiss. Caitlin hesitated for a second and returned the kiss. Her tongue moved in to canvas and explore the inside of Lisa's mouth. Lisa rubbed the back of Caitlin's neck and moaned into the kiss. Their swollen lips joined together in this very hungry movement, both sides demanding to gain the better of this liss.

The second the kiss broke, Lisa lead Caitlin into the apartment and closed the door behind her. Caitlin already unbuttoned her shirt and is in the process of pulling off of her pants. She stood before Lisa in all of her glory in a pair of lacy black panties and a see-through bra with her breasts hanging out the cups. Lisa looked at Caitlin's stunning and fit body, she kept herself in a good shape.

Caitlin stepped behind Lisa and wrapped her arms around the other woman. She leaned in with a smile on her face.

"I showed you mind. How about you show me yours?"

Lisa's not about to argue this particular point. Caitlin drove her fingers against Lisa's stomach and send a pleasurable jolt of heat down between her legs. She took in a deep breath and allowed Caitlin to dip her fingers downwards and pleasure her heated core through her pants.

Then the said pants come off and Lisa wears nothing other than a red thong underneath. Caitlin put one hand on Lisa's ass cheeks and another hand on her crotch. She took in a deep breath. Caitlin kissed the back of Lisa's neck and tremors shot down on her spine.

"Caitlin, you…."

"Let me give you a nice little bonus to convince you that this deal should go through."

She pulled down Lisa's panties. Her dark strip of hair coming between her legs exposed her wet pussy. Caitlin slid a finger inside and pumped her way in between Lisa's snug and tight walls. She moaned and bit down on her tongue. She pushed up and down, her finger sliding deep inside and then pulling completely out. She broke out into a soft sigh and moaned in response.

"Fuck...fuck!" Lisa yelled at the top of her lungs. "I need your finger inside me, right now!"

Lisa thrusted her hips up and then Caitlin slid her finger deep into Lisa's warm snatch. She felt the heat and also nibbled on Lisa's neck. Her other hand moved up to pull Lisa's shirt off and smile.

"No bra?"

Caitlin squeezed Lisa's tits and made the other woman whimper and then soak Caitlin's probing fingers.

"You are a naughty girl."

"Yeah, I know...but I couldn't be bothered to put one on today...and I'm glad that I didn't."

Lisa spun around and Caitlin backed her onto the couch. She hit the cushions and Caitlin positioned her so she laid at one of the end of the couch. Caitlin crawled on the other end of the couch. The brilliant woman moved down between Lisa's exposed thighs and dove her tongue between her.

She's glad, because Lisa's collection of old toys got left behind when she moved in the dead of the night a few weeks ago. The CCPD were getting a bit too close for comfort. The only thing Lisa had inside of her after that was her fingers and that was not as satisfying.

Caitlin's warm wet tongue pushed deeper into Lisa. Lisa closed ranks on the back of Caitlin's head and she moaned very deeply. Her hips shoved up and Caitlin sucked on her heavenly lips. The juices kept flowing without any purpose and made her just gush, gush with desire and delight.

"Caitlin!"

Lisa screamed her name and that only made Caitlin go down on her even further. Her pussy itched for release as well. Still, Caitlin decided to play the game. She used her oral skills, a bit out of practice since her experimentation in college as far as females were concerned, to bring Lisa to a shrieking orgasm. Her hands lock onto the back of Caitlin's head and she thrusted up to bring her deeper and faster.

The tongue, that tongue, that amazing fucking tongue just shot Lisa completely over the edge. Her pussy drowned Caitlin's face in damp juices. Caitlin kept shoving her tongue inside of Lisa's wet snatch and made her just keep thrusting up and down off of the bed.

The moment that Caitlin got her fill of juices, she pulled herself up. Caitlin lost her panties and climbed on top of Lisa. Their wet nether lips smashed together with a squishy sound. Their legs rubbed up against each other. The heat of their bodies continue to escalate.

Finally, Caitlin leaned in and Lisa met her eyes with lust burning through them. Their lips connected with a kiss and it is a hell of a kiss. Their hard nipples brushed together against each other with Lisa and Caitlin hanging on for the ride. They sucked face with each other, with Caitlin shoving her tongue.

Lisa succumbed to the affections of the hot scientist. She knew now that there's no choice. She did not have a chance against Caitlin. Snow made her melt, in all of the irony.

Suddenly, Caitlin pulled her bra strap off and released her firm tits into the world. She pushed Lisa's face between them after the kiss stopped. Lisa sucked on her breasts and motorboated them as well. This caused Caitlin to smile.

"You really must be pent up," Caitlin breathed. "Don't worry, I am too."

She guided Lisa's mouth from one breast to the other. She attacked them, much like a nursing babe. She wanted to get the most out of those breasts. Caitlin fingered herself in time and then with her other hand, sent cold air underneath her nipples.

Lisa just lost herself in Caitlin's breast. Her nipples rock solid and felt good in her mouth. A contrast to the soft fleshy orbs they were attached to. Lisa needed to touch her all over and she needed this pleasure. She needed it like a hit of something forbidden. Her juices started to flow again when she mounted Caitlin's leg and bounced on it when she sucked her breasts.

"You naughty girl, you're making me so wet," Caitlin told her. "But, I think that I'm doing the same to you, aren't I?"

Lisa buried her face in Caitlin's chest and hummed with desire dancing in her eyes. Yeah, she's really wet alright and she's not going to break down for any reason whatsoever. She hungered for Caitlin's perfect tit flesh. The fact the nipple just slid into the edge of her mouth made Caitlin's mouth water just that much more. She sucked and slurped on the perfect tit the second it came into her mouth.

"Cum for me again, Lisa. Cum for me...leak those juices all over my leg."

She came again with a jerking motion, as did Caitlin. Lisa humped Caitlin's leg like a bitch in heat. And she was Caitlin's bitch in heat. The two brunette women entangled themselves in their lustful encounter with one and other.

A second passed and Lisa turned around. Caitlin got a look at Lisa's tight ass and a naughty idea came to her. She moved in and grabbed Lisa's cheeks before slipping a finger into her pussy briefly. She moved the finger deep inside of her pussy, soaked with Lisa's own juices which slowly lubricated her hole.

Lisa shuddered at this unexpected, but not quite unwelcomed, penetration of her most sensitive hole. She wanted more than Caitlin's finger. Caitlin's free hand rubs her pussy in time of her fingering her ass. More juices collect and then Lisa heard the sound of Caitlin removing her hand from her wet pussy and then slurping the juices off like a starving woman.

"I wonder if you've been ever taken up the ass by a client?"

All of the things Lisa did, and she did a fair few, never had another client taken her up the ass. She took clients up the ass after they stiffed her to get her rocks off, but never the other way around. Caitlin shoved her finger into Lisa's ass to get her attention.

"Too bad I left my toys...at my other place. CCPD likely has them in their evidence room right now."

"Good thing I came prepared."

Caitlin knew something like this could happen and came prepared. She produced a strap on with a big fleshy dildo which reacted to Caitlin's own arousal when she put it on. It interfaced with her nerve endings, something that she whipped up at STAR Labs on a slow down.

She opened up Lisa's asshole and she could see the woman eagerly look over her shoulder. Caitlin smiled when she pushed Lisa's hole open and then proceeded to take her up the ass one inch at a time.

Lisa cried out in a combination of pleasure and pain. The last bit of virginity, her anal cherry, just got blasted away by Caitlin Snow. The reflection in the mirror was a bit Frosty, and it looked like Caitlin's alter ego came out to play a little bit. She pushed deep into Lisa's ass and made her moan.

"How do you like that?" Caitlin asked her. She slapped Lisa's firm ass to get her attention.

It felt so very good. Lisa almost slid all the way off of the couch. Caitlin held onto her and created a pair of icy handcuffs to put Lisa's hands behind her back. It did not harm her, but it did send a liberating chill up her body.

Now, Caitlin takes the handcuffed Snart girl up the ass. Her entire body rippled back and forth. Caitlin grabbed Lisa's firm cheeks and speared into her butt. Her entire body just shuddered, pleasure rising up from her. Her loins soaked the bed the faster Caitlin took her in her most taboo hole.

"Jesus Christ, Snow...always the brainy ones."

Caitlin just grinned and pushed deeper into Lisa's anal opening. She can feel Lisa soaked and submitted to her thrusts .Caitlin sped up a little bit more, feeling her own arousal at a peak. She put her hands firmly on Lisa's round backside and kept slamming into her from behind. She made sure Lisa enjoyed every second of getting a huge cock deep into her asshole.

Lisa squealed in response. There's so much that she wanted to say right now. She just cannot muster up the coherence to say it because of the simple fact that Caitlin repeatedly drills her right in the back entrance and repeatedly down into the bed. Lisa's fingers clutch into the bed.

The fingers of Caitlin Snow roll up her body and send what feels like a cool breeze over her body. It's not enough to be uncomfortable, but rather just enough to be stimulating. An air conditioner cranked up a bit higher than average, but nothing too bad. Her body stimulates and shifts underneath Caitlin's thrusts. Her pussy squirts and Caitlin rolls her fingers underneath it, rubbing Lisa's clit and making her hungry for more.

Someday, she would like to return the favor. Caitlin rocked herself and got closer and closer into the orgasm. Lisa moaned as Caitlin's hands moved at a sudden blur and stimulated every nook and cranny of her body. She gets off better than anything else.

"Am I your new addition?"

"Yes."

And to be fair, Caitlin's one of the least lethal vices Lisa's ever been in during her life. Caitlin grabbed Lisa's ass to get her attention and then kept rocking into her. The moans coming from Caitlin's end are pure music and they excite Lisa. They excite her and she flexes her butt against the dildo.

That tight ass and those anal muscles worked Caitlin closer to her own edge. Her nipples press down against Lisa's back when she humps her ass. Those cheeks jiggled and made Caitlin get off.

"You're going to drive me nuts. And I'm going to cum in your ass."

The moan of intense pleasure and unbridled desire is something Caitlin took as a yes. She smashed Lisa's ass and dropped her down onto the couch. Her own pussy reached the climax and the juices collected into the dildo before it swelled up and fired into Lisa's ass.

Lisa groaned. That's some high tech toy and she wanted one. Regardless, she took Caitlin's pounding in her ass like a champ until Caitlin finished up inside of her.

The younger Snart rolled over, her body dripping in juices, both hers and Caitlin. Caitlin pressed down on her body and smiled.

"I believe I can give you far more than you asked for."

The seductive look in her eyes made Lisa long for more and long to enjoy Caitlin and her friend all night long.

"I'm tempted to knock down the price if you make me cum even harder next time."

"Mmm, interesting proposal."

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/15/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Five Minutes(Barbara and Alex)

**Five Minutes(Barbara Gordon and Alex Danvers)**

Alex Danvers leaned against a wall, watching an extremely attractive woman go to work on a keyboard. Said extremely attractive woman wore nothing other than a lacy black bra and a pair of black thong panties, so naturally Alex was just a tiny bit distracted by everything. She bit down on her lip and released it, taking a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done."

Barbara Gordon, known as the Gotham City Vigilante Batgirl, worked on the alien drive, and did an impressive job in decrypting it.

"It wasn't that bad to figure out once I picked up at the pattern," Barbara commented. "But, once I did, I got you a basic translation which you can take back to work."

"Thanks," Alex commented. "You're a time saver."

She let those words handle.

"Shame your suit got destroyed."

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to release a cloud that would eat through the material of my suit," Barbara said as she finished up work. "Thankfully, it was one of those days where I wore underwear underneath the suit."

Alex stopped for a couple of seconds. To say she imagined the healthy young woman without any clothes would be an understatement. Barbara's toned body, with her flat stomach, ample breasts, wide hips, and long muscular legs already brought a delicious picture to her mind. But to see her completely bare, that was something.

The scars on her back and shoulderblade were the only blemishes, but as far as Alex was concerned, they added character and did not detract from it.

"I really want to thank you," Alex commented. "You saved me so much time."

"Hey, any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine," Barbara said. "And since your her sister, that makes you practically family."

Barbara rises up to her feet and moves over to her. She can feel Alex's gaze eating her up. There was not too much for Alex to undress with her eyes, but that's exactly what she's doing. Barbara takes a good look at Alex's sexy body, in that tight black bodysuit.

It's been a long time as far as Barbara's concerned. A very long time and she cannot resist moving forward to join Alex.

"Let me thank you for fighting alongside me today."

Do or die time, and Barbara took the plunge. She kissed Alex. Alex's eyes widened in surprise, but she returned the kiss, with Barbara's aggressive tongue finding it's way into her mouth and mapping out a path on all of the sweet spots inside of her mouth.

Taking this as an invitation to explore as she wishes, Alex wrapped her arm around Barbara's body and started to rub all over it. Her muscles tensed up when she moved over. Alex gripped a good handful of Barbara's shapely ass cheeks, which caused her to moan. Barbara's leg lifted up to latch onto Alex's hip and the heat of their bodies form a seal against each other.

The kiss broke and Barbara slipped behind Alex a moment later. Barbara rubbed Alex's body. Kisses against the back of her neck brought a moan from the older Danvers sister. She practically melted underneath Barbara's touch, like candy and Barbara just could not wait to eat her up.

"You're mine now," Barbara told her. "I hope you know that."

"Yes," Alex said.

"And a bit overdressed. Let's fix that."

Barbara removed the body suit and caused Alex to breath. She wore sexy set of bra and panties, black. They suited her toned body very well. Barbara wrapped her arms around Alex and guided her down to the bed.

The two battle-tested women kissed each other. Barbara's mouth roved down Alex's body and hit her in all of the sweet spots. She moved in position, and then pulled back.

"One more thing."

"Just the one?"

Barbara gave Alex another passionate tongue kiss and removed her bra. Alex returned the favor and the two women were bare from the chest up now. Their passions increased when their nipples rubbed together in an intense makeout session. Barbara's fingers grabbed the back of Alex's head and shoved her tongue as far into her mouth as humanly possible. Alex sucked on Barbara's tongue, humming and moaning in response.

Then the panties came off and the two women embraced. Bare, naked, and horny as hell. Barbara pulled away from Alex and attacked her neck. She worshipped the DEO Agent like a goddess. Alex's sweet moans encouraged Barbara to go further.

Not the first Danvers sister Barbara made squirm underneath her, but that was another story for another time. Barbara's hot mouth approached Alex's pussy.

Alex's gushing hole sang for attention and craved Barbara's tongue going deep inside of her. She could barely withstand the thought of not having the tongue inside of her.

"Taste me."

Barbara smiled.

"I would be delighted to."

The vigilante brushed her tongue against the snatch of the government agent. Barbara's tongue swept against Alex's nether legions and collected the juices. Tasty and flowing, Barbara twirled her tongue into Alex's wet gushing hole and made her just lose it completely.

She lost it, completely. Alex's hips move up so Barbara can go to work on her. She has a lot of experience with this and Alex just lays back. The sounds coming out of her mouth, without meaning them to come out, indicate just how much Alex feels this.

What Alex Danvers experienced next was beyond amazing. Her entire body hummed with a rush. Heat spread from her cheeks and then spread down her body. Alex twisted and squirmed on the bed underneath her lover. Barbara munched on her pussy and brought her to an extremely pleasurable climax.

"Oooh!"

Barbara worked her very good and very fast. Alex tasted delightful, sweet as honey, so why would Barbara not want to get in deep and suck the juices out of her? It did not make any sense. She repeatedly and endlessly drained the juices from Alex's gushing quim.

She got the full sample of juices from Alex and then rose up. Barbara climbed over Alex's body. The heat just caused both of them to smile. Barbara decided to pay tribute to a more visible set of lips when she leaned down and kissed Alex's mouth. Alex opened up her mouth and enjoyed Barbara's tongue.

Alex found herself stunned with delight of the taste of her own juices. The honey entered her mouth and she sucked it off of Barbara's lips. Barbara dominated Alex with her tongue some more, and made the woman just want to get even more. Barbara hit all of her buttons.

All of her buttons, with Alex about ready to lose every ounce of self control she had. Which did not seem to be much the further Barbara dominated her with this kiss. Sucking and nibbling on Alex's lips made her lose her mind.

Then, Barbara broke free. She planted even more kisses down Alex's neck and drove the woman completely nuts. Alex whimpered underneath the touch and then Barbara closed in with the kiss. Her lips clamped down and sucked on Alex's ear lobe to drive her even more beyond the edge.

Barbara's hot breath hit her ear.

"It would be a shame if you didn't get to taste me, wouldn't it?"

Alex's mind and body screamed yes. She looked up at Barbara with eagerness and the next thing she looked at was Barbara's thighs which were about ready to come down onto her face.

Barbara sat on the face of Alex and forced her to eat her pussy. The juices flowed from Barbara eating her out earlier became Alex's bounty. Alex sucked on her lips and enjoyed the feeling of those juices just pumping into her mouth. Barbara rocked up and down to add more heat to this pleasurable encounter.

"Mmm, that's a good spot right there," Barbara commented. "You know, you're almost as good as your sister."

Alex swiped her tongue in further. There's several taboo thoughts that crept into her mind at this moment. Exactly how good was Kara? Alex did not know, and she wanted to find out.

She squeezed Barbara's ass cheeks when they bounced on her. The flow of sweet juices painted Alex's face and allowed her to suck them up, in more ways than one.

Barbara Gordon was being devoured by the eager woman underneath her and she loved it. Loved it a whole lot. Loved out the Agent was eager to please. While Kara and Alex were not related by blood, they had a few personality traits in common that made it obvious how they were sisters. And one of them was a wicked tongue, which was now being put to use in one of the best ways possible.

"Oooh," Barbara breathed. "Get me closer. Get me closer."

A blast of juices coat her face and Alex lapped up more of them. She wished she could get the juices staining her face. Barbara just got sweeter the more Alex enjoyed her meal. The influx of honey dripping down her face intoxicated her in many ways, and there would be many more reasons why she would enjoy this endless bounty just splashing all over her face.

"Closer," Barbara encouraged her. "One more time."

Alex rose to the occassion, and dipped her tongue into Barbara. She made sure to get the juices really flowing. Acting like a dying woman who needed pussy to survive, Alex rose up and got in as deep as she could. Hitting all of the spots at once, she knew Barbara would gush.

"Good girl, very good."

Barbara closed her eyes and fondled her breasts. Riding Alex's face brought a tingle through her body. The horny woman underneath her sucking and devouring on her pussy only made Barbara more intent to smash her when it was all said and done.

It's a shame that all of her toys were eaten along with her suit. Because, seriously, her utility belt had everything, and by everything, Barbara Gordon meant everything.

Finally, the rigorous pussy eating session wrapped to a close. Barbara decided to give Alex's sore jaw a break and allowed herself to move back. She pinned Alex down onto the bed. The beautiful face of the government agent soaked with more juices than ever before.

"Oh, you look so fuckable like that," Barbara commented.

She pulled Alex onto her lap. Alex just smiled and leaned forward to kiss Barbara. The kiss lasted a good few minutes until Barbara decided to direct Alex's mouth and attention a bit lower, to her bouncing breasts. The heaving cleavage pushed into her mouth.

Alex breathed in and took a mouthful of Barbara's ample breast. The nipples drove Alex completely wild as she sucked on it. While feeling Barbara's nether lips make out with hers. That was the key. Their pussies rubbed together and Barbara had complete domain of all of her body.

"Good girl, very good girl," Barbara told Alex. "You're going to cum for me now, aren't you?"

"Mmm," Alex breathed. "You know it."

"Yes, I do know it," Barbara confirmed with a big smile which got even wider. "I want to feel that pussy drip underneath mine."

"Yes, I know," Alex told her. "Oh, fuck me...fuck me until I can't...go...anymore!"

Barbara went in all of the way on her chest and sucked those nipples. This brought Alex the encouragement she needed to rock deeper and deeper. Their pelvises smashed together. Barbara's hands moved over her back and held Alex in tight. The moans only deepened the faster they went to work with each other.

The two rose up together with their orgasms. Barbara closed her nails on Alex and then nibbled on her ear. The actions send Alex into a state of pure and endless bliss. Her body shot waves of pleasure the deeper Barbara gave her pleasure.

"Maybe we should work together more often."

Alex could not talk with her mouth full. If she did not have it full of Barbara's ample chest, she would agree. Right now, she focused on bringing Barbara to a climax, or at least close enough, before Alex reached hers.

It's an amazing battle, give and take. Barbara slides a finger between them when they pull apart and she penetrates Alex's pussy. The finger crooks and this caused Alex to throw her head back for a second. Barbara took her opposite hand and put Alex back to work sucking her tits.

The forced motorboating of Barbara's ample chest only set Alex's loins on fire. The two lovely ladies met each other in the center. Mouth and breasts joined in a perfect union of harmony. Barbara caressed the back of the head of her young lover and made sure Alex took every inch of chest inside of her mouth.

She got closer, even though she was able to finger Alex. And Alex returned the favor briefly before their fingers in each other could not be a luxury. They returned to rubbing their wet pussies against each other. Barbara practically rode Alex, as she made the woman suck her tits.

Their mutual orgasm hit. First, Alex felt it. She nestled deeper into Barbara's gorgeous chest and sucked on it. She knew what was coming and knew there was no way to block the incoming rush. And Alex Danvers did not even know whether or not she wanted to now.

It came hard and faster, with Barbara drawing out her climax the best she can by hitting all of Alex's trigger points. It's not too long before Barbara's lips moisten and then squirt her juices all over Alex's.

Barbara let out her breath in a very passionate moan and rode Alex all of the way to the end. Her juices flowed shamelessly, and why would they not? It was just passionate love, the type of love which brought them to this duel climax.

The second the two had a chance to recover, they gazed upon each other's sweaty, sticky, and sexy bodies. Alex moved her face up and wrapped her arms around Barbara's neck. Strands of their juices stick them together as the bodily fluids drain onto their thighs.

"We should have more team ups," Alex commented.

"Especially when they end up like this?" Barbara asked.

"Mmm, hmm."

The two move in to kiss each other. The heat of the moment sparks another round of lady love.

Alex should really get back to the DEO, but she's not due to check in for another hour. So she has a bit of time to kill.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/22/2018.**

 **Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Kudos, Views, and Comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	10. Collaboration(Lois and Iris)

**Collaboration(Iris West and Lois Lane)**

Iris West sat in a chair, a file of papers in her hands, and a long bite down on her lip. Everything looked beyond good, at least from her angle. Not only an alien invasion, but an inter-dimensional alien invasion, targeting multiple words. It took Iris a bit of time to find her footing out there, but she did it. The heroes rose up and she was there to report it.

But, much like the heroes had their own help, so did she. The brunette woman who walked through the door, dressed in a purple blouse, business skirt, and stockings like she owned the place. And she did look like she owned the place, big time. Iris put her attention on the lovely woman on the other end of the room.

"So tell me," she said with a smile to Iris. "How does it feel to have your name on the byline for one of the biggest stories across many Earths?"

"Pretty good," Iris said.

"Well, you earned it getting in there," she said. "Risking life and limb to make sure the people knew what was going on. I mean, you reminded me of me out there."

Iris was not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult. She rose up and the lovely Ms. Lois Lane put a hand on Iris's shoulder. Iris shifted a tiny bit over to one side and found her gaze locked onto Lois's eyes.

"Couldn't have done this without you," Iris told her.

"Maybe," Lois offered with a tiny shrug. "But, you sell yourself too short. And you did make sure to raise the signal so I didn't get thrown at the mercy of those aliens."

Lois closed in a bit more on Iris. The adrenaline of today pumped excitement through their bodies. They wanted something more. Both wanted something to unwind and relax. Iris did not know when Lois's arms wrapped around her. The action occurred so gradually that it was very swift.

Nor did she know when her own arms tightened around Lois.

"And that deserves it's own reward."

Iris would have protested getting a reward for what was a simple action. No protest came because Lois dove in and attacked her lips with a kiss.

She did not know how things escalated this much. Only, Iris needed to kiss Lois back. Lois's lack of fear and just bold nature really turned Iris on and resulted in a deeper, more passionate round of kissing. What was first a reluctant return of favor, got into something far more amazing. Lois dug her tongue deep into Iris's mouth and their mouths and tongues wrestled for domination.

Lois was going to win, she always got out ahead in siutations like this. However, she would give Iris all the credit in the world. She gave pretty much as good as she received and they kept kissing at each other, passionating drawing their tongues against each other's mouths.

A second passed later with Lois now behind Iris. She made Iris whimper and sigh while unbuttoning the buttons. More of Iris's toned flesh revealed itself to Lois. She rotated the palm of her hand inwards and made Iris sigh.

"You want me to touch you again?"

The skirt came off and now Iris is in front of Lois in a very elegant set of panties and a matching bra. Lois rubbed her hand against the front of her clothe covered sex and kissed her several times.

"I'm not going to do anything," Lois said, pulling away from her neck and giving her a smile. "Unless you ask me to, outright."

"Touch me!" Iris yelped.

Lois quickly took Iris's panties off and revealed her wet sex to the world. It gushed for Lois. Lois took advantage of Iris's predicament and shoved her fingers deep between Iris's legs. Iris bit down on her lip for a second before she let out.

A second finger slipped into Iris and got her honey just oozing out. Iris twisted and turned for Lois to drive those digits deep into her slick canal. Lois twisted her fingers deep inside, stuffing them into Iris and making her ride those fingers. Her firm things danced with pleasure and lust going through Lois's eyes.

"I want you to enjoy this moment," Lois told Iris. "Are you with me?"

"YES!" Iris yelled. "Keep doing that!"

Lois uncovered Iris's glorious breasts for the entire world to see. She palmed them, and stroked the ample amounts of female flesh. One hand worked Iris's sex and the other alternated between tweaking her nipples. This made Lois smile when she saw Iris completely lose it.

Iris could not believe it. Submission was never something she thought would be possible in any way whatosever. And yet, Lois made her submit. Those fingers danced deeper into Iris and made her edge closer.

Lois pulled away as if to say not yet. Iris backed up, naked and sweaty. Lois grinned at her lover and wrapped a leg around Iris's hip and pulled her in with a very passionate kiss. Iris returned the kiss, with their tongues battling for domination one more time.

A battle Lois won without any problem whatsoever. Laying Iris out on the desk, legs spread. Lois straddled Iris and stripped off her own blouse. Revealing her breasts inside of a lacy purple bra. Said purple bra flew onto the ground and Lois's ample breasts came out. Iris's mouth watered at the melons.

"And these aren't the store bought melons either," Lois said. "Want to sample?"

Iris moved so fast she could have been mistaken for the Flash. She kneaded the tits and made them slap back and forth. Lois's warm nipples were the drawing board for Iris to go painting with her tongue. She devoured those very real and extremely succulent breasts.

"Mmm," Lois said with a stroke of Iris's dark locks for encouragement. "Keep going. You're good at getting in deep for the story."

That's for sure. Iris went in deep on Lois's chest and sucked them. She wanted to go even deeper and wondered if Lois would even let her do so.

It turned out that Lois was more than game. She removed her panties and climbed on top of Iris. The first taste stirred Iris's emotions and her lust. She grabbed onto Lois's hips and dropped her down to eat her out.

Lois thought this was a good move. Iris intended to please and Lois intended to give her a reason to please. This added up to one of the greatest pussy eating sessions that Lois received. Her mind almost flew over the edge.

Getting it together, Lois hung on. Her body betrayed itself to the tongue of the younger reporter underneath her. Lois's thighs dripped more moisture, for Iris to feast upon, to lick, to suck, to slurp, to pleasure herself with.

More than game was Lois Lane. She hungered for the touch and the tongue of the young woman. Iris moved her tongue back and forth. It made Lois thought that Iris either did this before or she was a natural.

Regardless, she was not about to complain about anything. She just took it, like Lois took it. She rocked back and leaked her juices onto Iris's face.

Lois flicked her nipples and let out her breath very passionately. She pulled back, with a big smile on her face.

The next thing Iris knew, Lois laid nipple to nipple. Lois leaned in and planted a series of loving kisses down Iris's jaw. Lois took a tour of the face of Iris West and loved every minute of it. And Iris did as well.

"You ready, baby girl," Lois breathed.

Iris's hips bucked up from undreneath Lois. The more experienced woman was about ready to have her way with Iris. Her body opened itself up, not to mention her legs. Lois kissed her a couple more times, working down the neck and then pulling back completely.

"You better be ready," Lois said. "Because, I have you now and you're not going anywhere."

Iris spread her legs to show that she does not want to go anywhere. Lois moved in to proper scissor Iris's pussy and the friction built midst the actions of these two lovers.

Up, down, around, Lois worshipped the beautiful body of the reporter. Her tits bounced out and Lois leaned in to touch them. The response was about what Lois hoped for and yet so much more. Iris screamed out in pure pleasure the second that she touched those perfect tits of the woman beneath her. Iris moved her hips back and forth.

"Want this, so badly," Iris panted.

"Don't worry, honey, you'll get what you wanted," Lois told her. "And so much more."

Iris threw her back up to meet Lois's clenching hips. She moaned the faster Lois rubbed her pussy against Iris's warm core. Iris allowed Lois to dive into her.

Then, Lois pulled back, removing her pussy from Iris's. Iris closed her eyes, not knowing what to expect. Turned out that she could expect Lois's lips all over her body. From the top of Iris's head, down to her neck, all the way to her collarbone, to the valley of her cleavage, and around the world. Iris breathed in more heavily than ever before the second she received these brilliant touches.

Lois knew, understood, how to achieve the optimal pleasure. Her tongue danced against Iris's entrance. Shockwaves emitted through Iris's body. Her nerve endings sang.

With a firm hand, Lois pulled Iris over and wrapped her arms around her. A few seconds later and Lois kissed Iris's neck, and stroked her breasts while Iris rose up a little bit. Giving Lois a prime amount of access never was far from Lois's mind. Her right hand massaged the front of Iris's body, while her left hand stroked Iris's body.

Iris's dark skin shining with sweat put a smile on Lois's face. She leaned in and started to nibble down Iris's neck, bringing a pleasurable whimper from her. She moved between Iris's legs, with her hand and fondled the woman's pussy. So wet.

Lois pulled back and spread Iris's legs even further. She devoured Iris's pussy. A horny feeling rushed through her entire body, when devouring the juices from the younger reporter. Iris's complete and utter submission to her mouth and hands got Lois off.

She always had been greedy, always wanted so much more. Lois munched on Iris's perfect cunt and took a long drink from her pleasantly tasty womanhood. She sucked in the juices, making Iris moan, and grip onto the side of the desk.

Lois finished her meal with a smile on her face. Now, Iris rolled back over. Those legs locked Lois into place as she rocked forward. Their lips just inches away before the kiss. Lois savored the fact that Iris licked her lips.

"Not bad," Lois whispered. "But, we can make this feel even better."

Iris pushed her legs against Lois's ass and their pussies once again became one. A heated whimper from Lois's end makes her whimper in pleasure. Iris rotates her wet lips down onto Lois's and their juices form a sticky seal against their warm, eager pussies.

They need this, they need this so badly. Lois gave Iris one of the best orgasms of her life and another one was coming as well. Lois practically straddled her, so Iris grabbed ahold of them, practically devouring them flesh like a dying woman.

Lois encouraged her, with both a firm and a gentle hand. She was diverse like that. Lois's wet pussy ground against Iris's and moaned. Their lips brushed against each other, moaning, and thrashing. The deeper Lois drove herself against Iris, the more heat she felt. The more burning desire she experienced for the other woman.

The eyes of Lois Lane burned with lust, taking herself as deep into Iris as humanly possible. She breathed in and breathed out, with Iris nibbling on her tits. Sucking the nipples and drawing Lois closer to her own peak.

"Well, this is my favorite team-up so far," Lois said.

They shared this experience, and shared in each other. Lois rubbed herself, bumping and grinding her hips against Iris's. Her warm opening pried open a slight amount with Iris nearly the edge. She was about ready to cum. There was no question in her mind that she was closing in on some kind of grand finale.

"Mmm, ooohh, yes!" Iris screamed at the top of her lungs.

She came hard alongside Lois. Both women became one, flesh upon flesh. The encounter and the lust both women felt was extremely hard, with the women getting off on each other. Their bodies turned into one.

Lois collapsed on Iris's chest, and squeezed it. Iris looked into Lois's eyes, with a stunning amount of desire cascading through her being.

"One more round."

"I'm game," Iris said.

"Good."

Lois attacked Iris's chest with more kisses, and lowered her head to her stomach, and then between her legs. The sweet juices which splashed out drew Lois in and made her a ravenous woman.

Iris laid back and let Lois eat her out. Feeling Lois devour her wet pussy brought Iris's latest climax to a new level.

A hazed feeling as she wondered what other fun they would get to hit them. Guess they would find out in due time.

Lois climbed on top of her and Iris could tell the feeling was mutual. Their lower lips met and the juices flowed one more time.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/29/2018.**

 **Thanks for the Favorites, Follows, Views, Kudos, and Comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	11. Going to Cost You(Felicity and Caitlin)

**Going to Cost You(Caitlin Snow and Felicity Smoak)**

Felicity Smoak swaggered into the office, her hips swaying back and forth. She dressed in a tight white blouse which showed the top of her lacy black bra peeking out from the unbuttoned fabric. The shirt rode up to show her navel, toned and fit. The plaid skirt she wore was short and allowed anyone who would wish to see it, a nice long view of her black thong panties. She wore thigh high stockings and high heels, with a lollipop in her mouth.

The attractive brunette at the end of the desk wore a button up blue blouse, a black skirt, stockings, and high heels. Her hair was pinned back in a ponytail and she wore glasses. Caitlin Snow eyed Felicity Smoak.

"You wanted to see me, Doctor Snow?" Felicity asked. "Why?"

"You know why, Ms. Smoak," Caitlin told her with a frown on her face. "Your violation of school policy has been gross. But, your latest action borderlines on criminal. Hacking into the school systems and changing the grades of several men in exchange for favors."

"Hey, I give them what they want and they give me something in return," Felicity said. "Besides, those tests are bullshit...it's not like any of them are going to use it. Why don't they get ahead in another way?"

"And then, your attire is outrageous," Caitlin commented.

"No one really seems to mind," Felicity offered with a shrug. "Including you, Doctor Snow. I see where your eyes are going."

"That's not the point," Caitlin said. "I'm going to have to punish you this time."

The door was locked behind Felicity and Caitlin reached over to grab her shoulder.

"You could leave," Caitlin told her. "But, we have evidence of your crimes and you will be put away for a long time. However, I much rather not disrupt my school with a tedious investigation. Therefore….I've got a different idea to punish you."

Chills blew down Felicity's spine at the word "punish". Her heated gaze locked onto Caitlin.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Felicity asked her.

"Walk over to the desk and bend over," Caitlin said.

Felicity sauntered over to the desk, her skirt flipping up when she walked. Caitlin was well aware of the woman's thong panties and her very thick ass cheeks. Something that Caitlin entertained herself by grabbing onto for a minute. Felicity pressed her palms on the edge of the desk and responded with a very brisk sigh.

Caitlin reached into her desk and pulled out a ruler.

"For every grade you changed, I'm going to whack you on the ass," Caitlin said. "We have caught twenty-nine seperate instances of you changing grades."

"Missed a couple!" Felicity said in a cocky tone.

She paid for that by Caitlin bringing the ruler down onto her fleshy ass and spanking it. She reared back and spanked Felicity on her ass over and over again. Felicity closed her eyes, with Caitlin hammering her ass. Every five or so spanks, Caitlin grabbed the back of Felicity's thong and snapped it against her flesh.

"Oh, damn it...Doctor Snow," Felicity breathed. "You really showed me."

"I don't like your tone Ms. Smoak."

Caitlin walloped Felicity's rear harder with the ruler. She breathed in pleasure. A few more slaps down on Felicity's ass and her red cheeks snuck out.

"Now, to the ground."

Caitlin slid her panties off and forced Felicity on her knees. Her skirt hiked up and Caitlin's wet pussy.

"Since you enjoy using that mouth and tongue of yours, give me some relief," Caitlin said.

Felicity eagerly wiggled her tongue. What Caitlin neglected to mention was she changed the grades for a few women who had ate her out and then Felicity ate them out in return. And now, she pushed her face between Caitlin's thighs.

Caitlin grabbed Felicity by the hair and forced her down between her thighs and made Felicity go down on her. The only thing Felicity could do to keep from suffocating between Caitlin's firm thighs is to eat her out. Felicity rose to the challenge, sucking and slurping at Caitlin.

The lovely juices tasted like sweet sherbet ice cream, at least in Felicity's mind. She needed to go deeper, driving her tongue and finding the source. Caitlin's burning gaze locked onto hers and made Felicity break out into a constant series of moans. Felicity swirled her tongue around and pulled out before licking Caitlin's thighs.

A loud hum followed and Felicity popped her tongue into Caitlin's warm snatch. She devoured the woman, worshipping her pussy.

Caitlin rocked her hips back and got relief from the naughty blonde on her knees. Her tongue touched areas which had not been given the proper amount of attention for a long time. Felicity swirled her tongue in. With Caitlin digging her nails into the back of the woman's head.

"You're going to make me cum, Ms. Smoak," Caitlin said. "Perhaps you're good for something after all, other than being a troublemaker."

Felicity slurped Caitlin's juices. The kinky blonde schoolgirl drank the fluids, hungering more for Caitlin as each second passed. She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. Caitlin held her hands and made sure they dropped to Caitlin's lower back. Felicity was frustrated, but that was the idea.

It was not about getting her off, well it was in a sense. But, her getting off hinged on how well she got Doctor Snow off. And Felicity, with the insane amount of pride she has, knew that there was one sure fire way to get this woman off and that was to go down deep and devour her pussy for everything that it was worth and so much more.

"And up," Caitlin said.

Felicity rose to her feet, her faces covered in Caitlin's juices. Caitlin did not give her much time to breath. She pulled Felicity in for an aggressive kiss. It showed Caitlin's power, the power that she had over her student. Her hand pushed to Felicity's ass and squeezed it.

Felicity breathed in, allowing Caitlin's dominating tongue to force into her throat. Drinking every bit of her own juices from Felicity's greedy mouth. And Caitlin continued to squeeze her ass. Every time those fingers curled around Felicity's fleshy backside, it brought tingles down her spine.

"We're far from done."

Caitlin sucked on Felicity's ear lobe and brought her to several moments of pleasure. Next, Caitlin was in her desk and she produced a strap on with a black dildo protruding from it.

"I'm sure your familiar with this, Ms. Smoak."

"Yes, Doctor Snow, both in shape, size, and color."

Caitlin just smiled and pushed Felicity back to her knees where the woman looked good. She opened up Felicity's mouth and shoved her cock down Felicity's throat, allowing her wet mouth to seal it in tightly.

Felicity moaned around the cock, getting it nice and wet. Caitlin shoved her nails against the back of the head of her lover, dominating the mouth beneath her. She forced Felicity to deep-throat her addition, getting it nice and wet, damp with her salvia.

She had something in mind for Felicity, something that the kinky blonde was not going to forget. Those eyes blazed with such lust, when Caitlin used Felicity's mouth as her own release. She was getting off at being dominated.

"Oh, you little slut, you're so hot when you're on your knees."

Felicity grew a little wetter at being demeaned. Caitlin grabbed onto the back of Felicity's head and speared her throat, repeatedly driving herself in. She deep throated the woman, making her moan several times over. Felicity kept digging her nails in as far as humanly possible.

"Mmm, mmm, mmph," Felicity moaned.

"Elegant as always," Caitlin told her with a soft smile. "About the verbiage I expect from a slut who is choking on my cock, and taking it in her mouth like she should."

Felicity rolled her nails down Caitlin's backside once again. She only touched Caitlin in the places where she allowed her to be touched. Caitlin unbuttoned her blouse before her and dropped it to the ground. Her Professor had a hot body, with a tight stomach and nicely perky breasts. Breasts which revealed themselves to Felicity in short order when Caitlin unsnapped her bra.

A second passed and Caitlin pulled the cock out of Felicity's mouth. She slapped Felicity across the cheeks three times and anointed her face.

"Kiss my navel," Caitlin ordered Felicity.

Felicity submitted to Caitlin, kissing her navel. She worked in, warmly licking Caitlin's navel. Caitlin closed her hands around the back of Felicity's head and motioned for her to continue. Felicity rose up and sucked on Caitlin's perfect breasts, which brought her pleasure.

"There's no part of your body that's not mine," Caitlin said. She demonstrated by pushing Felicity back. "Unless you want to be in trouble with the law, you'll do what I say. And if I get any attempt of you trying to turn the tables, you'll be put on ice."

Caitlin pushed a finger into Felicity's core, only teasing her. It wasn't Felicity's chance to get off though, so it was a tease where she edged Felicity. And then right before Felicity was going to come, Caitlin denied her the treat, the pleasure of the orgasm.

"Oh, damn it, you're a tease," Felicity moaned in surprise.

"I know," Caitlin agreed with a couple more kisses down the back of Felicity's neck. "And that's why you like it, don't you?"

She turned Felicity and sat on the desk. Felicity sat on Caitlin's lap, but Caitlin nudged her over. Her ass cheeks spread apart and Caitlin applied some oil to her finger before sliding it into her.

"And when I said there's no part of you that I won't take, I meant this part," Caitlin breathed. "An ass like this was put on this Earth to be dominated...to be squeezed...to be fucked. You like having your ass fucked, don't you, Ms. Smoak."

"Oh, I love nothing more, "she agreed. "I guess I'm just a silly little anal slut sometimes."

"There's no guessing and there's no sometimes."

Caitlin, without any apologies, rammed Felicity asshole down on her long cock. She ripped Felicity's blouse open as she did so and put a hand on her chest. Attacking Felicity's previously neglected breasts. This got the kinky blonde moaning, but Caitlin intended to get all she could.

"I'm taking the damage you've caused out of your ass," Caitlin growled in Felicity's ear.

She pounded Felicity's tight asshole. The moans increased the faster and faster she drove inside. Caitlin stretched her and squeezed Felicity's nipple. It stood out in arousal, the juices flowing out.

"Oh, you're fucking me so deep!" Felicity moaned. "You're splitting my ass in half."

"Oh, given the number of cocks you've had back there, the fact it's so tight is remarkable," Caitlin said.

She squeezed Felicity's thick booty and smacked it. Caitlin enticed herself by driving in as fast and deep as possible, clamping her hands down and releasing the thickness from. She pretty much used Felicity's ass as her own outlet, owning it and making Felicity her own personal anal loving bitch.

Felicity threw her head back, taking it up the ass like it was her calling in life. Caitlin was in there, fastly moving and really deeply driving into her. Felicity knew that she would not be able to break free for that long. Caitlin threw cock deeper into Felicity's ample ass, stretching into her.

"Oooh, fuck my ass!" Felicity yelled.

It was such an enticing invitation that Caitlin would be very foolish to turn it down. And turn down the hard and heavy pounding she received in that particular part of her body. The folding of the fingers against her firm ass made Felicity moan and drop herself down onto her.

"Yes, perfect," Caitlin told her. "I need to be in this ass….I needed it more than anything in your life. And you need me, don't you? You need for me to let you to come."

Caitlin drug her fingers against Felicity's molten hot slit and made the woman in question shiver and moan. She pushed those fingers faster inside of her body, fingering Felicity as she pounded the kinky blonde's perfect hole.

"Yes!" Felicity yelled.

"You really want me to let you cum?" Caitlin asked.

"YES!" Felicity howled one more time.

"Are you sure?" Caitlin asked.

"FUCK YES!"

"Maybe later."

So close to the edge, and Caitlin denied Felicity. She gave a frustrated sigh, but the sigh ended with Caitlin's hands firmly finding their location on the edge of Felicity's plump cheeks and burying herself. She bounced Felicity ass first down onto her, having her anus just squeeze the toy and causing Caitlin to get off immensely.

Caitlin knew she was close to the edge as well. The frustrated sounds and whimpers Felicity performed made Caitlin drive deeper inside of her. Caitlin worked her way deep into Felicity's asshole for a good minute and then slipped three fingers inside of her.

After the earlier denials Felicity was on a trigger. Would Caitlin, would her mistress, let her cum this time? There's no thoughts in her mind, other than, other than pleasure just dancing down her body. She moaned in pleasure the faster Caitlin drove into her, both fingers and cock. All while marking Felicity's neck with her sweet mouth.

Another false finish and then Caitlin was back in, pounding away at Felicity one final time. The frustration mounted as the kinky blonde submitted utterly. Her hair came undone and stuck to her face. Her mouth opened and shut and could make nothing other than sexual noises. Noises which would be shameless even in the most shameless porno imaginable. And yet, Caitlin made her make them.

"Perfect, maybe this time I'll let you finish."

The words let you finish was topped off by Caitlin squeezing Felicity's clit and making her lose it almost, but not completely. Caitlin knew how to push all of the right buttons while not sending Felicity to overflow mode. She rammed faster and faster inside of her.

"Maybe this time, I'll let you finish."

Caitlin shoved her fingers into Felicity's moist hole. It burned with heat and desire. The scorching warmth caused Snow to nearly melt when pushing faster and faster into Felicity. A few horny swipes of her slit and then Felicity moved her hips back up and forth.

"Maybe, I'll let you finish."

And then, Felicity came, with Caitlin riding her asshole all the way through the orgasm. The sticky coating covered Caitlin's fingers. She pulled out after Felicity completed.

Felicity's breathless orgasm was topped off by Caitlin forcing her to feast off of her own explosive arousal. She panted in pleasure.

A few more pumps into Felicity's battered ass made Caitlin come extremely hard in her ass. She pulled the hands off and slapped it a couple of times.

"Good," Caitlin said. "You feeling good."

"Yeah, but maybe next time...we can do something where I'm the one not...well I'm a bit more dominant," Felicity offered.

"Mmm, that wouldn't be very realistic, would it?" Caitlin asked, petting Felicity's hair and then turning her around to force her mouth onto Felicity's.

Felicity closed her eyes and allowed her lover to dominate her once more. She got off on being the sub, despite her feeble protests to try and gain domination. It was just another chance for Caitlin to exert more domination and show who the boss was in the bedroom.

Or wherever they fucked.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 7/29/2018.**

 **Thanks for the favorites, follows, views, kudos, and comments and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	12. Getting Some Grayson(SG and NW)

**Getting Some Grayson(Kara Danvers and Dick Grayson(Nightwing))**

One would normally imagine Supergirl about ready to rush in and save the day from some bad guys because of how fast she's tearing across the skies. The truth was that she was heading to meet a special someone up on the rooftop. Someone she did admittedly team up with earlier today to put a stop to some assholes who were dealing trying to modify alien shipments. Kara stuck out her lip and waited on the rooftop for the individual in question.

Ask and she received. Nightwing popped up on the rooftop, a gaze directed at Supergirl. She found herself completely swept off of her feet by the individual in question, wondering what exactly to say when she encountered the man in question. Her heart raced a few beats faster.

"Hey," Nightwing commented to break the ice.

Supergirl broke out into a smile in his general direction. She could not help herself. It was just one of those things that made her smile, being in his presence.

"Thank you for all of the help against Intergang," Supergirl said. "I really appreciate it. And um….thank you for not judging me too badly on how that I acted with the Red Kryptonite."

Boy she embarrassed herself just a little bit the last time, but Nightwing appeared to be very calm and extremely chill about it. To Kara, that was one of the most amazing things about him. Just how casual he was.

"It's not a problem, I knew you weren't yourself," Nightwing said. "The repairs on the suit were a lot, but trust me when I say that I can afford them. And I've got them wrecked far worse before. You weren't the first to rip the suit apart, namely the first alien, but…."

"Still," Supergirl responded. "My feelings for you...well I've been...well I heard a lot about you, from my cousin, and then I saw you a few times in passing, and...you're really amazing...and I was wondering if I can...well I mean we can...if you're interested…."

Great, he's going to think she's some kind of weirdo not being able to string together a sentence. Nightwing placed his hand on her chest and this caused Supergirl to get butterflies. She acted more like unsure Kara Danvers, than she did as Supergirl. When the two identities bled together like that.

"You act like this is not the first time I've been on a rooftop with a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, I have been on the rooftop with someone before but...oh, not like that!" Supergirl yelled. "But, seriously, I want to say that I respect the work you've done, as a crime fighter, and you are amazing how there. Fearless even...and you don't...not that super powers matter, but…."

Nightwing grabbed Supergirl by the waist and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. Their lips melded together in an extremely heated manner. The kiss shocked her and it took several seconds before Supergirl realized one important thing.

She should return it. And she did, heavily, well as heavily as she could dare in her state. Supergirl learned how to control her strength very well thank you very much. In her day job, shaking hands was very important, and it would raise certain flags in her mind.

Nightwing pressed his hand on her backside and she did nothing to correct it. In fact, she lifted a leg so he could slide it up her skirt and brush against her long leg, several instances where she breathed in heavily.

"I wonder how far you want to take this," Nightwing said. "Why don't you hover up just a little bit?"

Supergirl got the message right away. Nighting pulled down her undershorts and then her panties, revealing her pussy. Which betrayed just how much she wanted this, due to being sopping wet and ready for penetration. Nightwing put his finger against her.

"Nice and tight," Nightwing told her. "Lovely."

"You can lick it," Supergirl said. "Please lick it."

"It would be rude if I didn't."

A small smile caused Kara's thighs to drip. The man pushed his face between her thighs and started to devour her wet womanhood. Making her throw her hips back up, and moan with pleasure driving inside of her body. Nightwing rotated his tongue deeper inside of her and made Supergirl explode into a lustful moan.

Nightwing was no stranger in finding himself between the thighs of many beautiful women. Several of his female teammates in the Teen Titans, he took into his bed, Starfire, Raven, and Wondergirl in particular. But, still, he would not deny that Supergirl had an aura about her which bedding her would be amazing.

Granted, sex on a rooftop was not particularly bedding someone per say, in the technical sense of the world, but Nightwing had an interest of it, after since Catwoman took his innocence on one when he was Robin.

Supergirl closed her eyes and panted in pleasure. Nightwing came down inside of her, his tongue danced against her warm pussy lips and sucked the juices from er body. She looked up with a pleasurable glint in her eye, as if daring Nightwing to go further inside of her pussy. Nightwing decided to go that one step beyond, sucking Supergirl's warm lovely juices out of her pussy.

He was making her feel so good, and yet letting her have all the fun. Supergirl put her nails against the wall when she leaned back and squirted her juices onto his face.

Nightwing rose up from between her legs and she dropped down to kiss him. The kiss was far more intense than the first one, especially now that Supergirl tasted herself on Nightwing's lips. She could not resist removing his armor, the best she could.

A smile through the kiss before Nightwing helped her. It released is throbbing long cock into the wild. Supergirl's eyes widened a fraction of an inch when this immense piece of manhood stuck out for her. To say Supergirl was driven completely wild with lust would be pushing things.

She had to have it, and she had to have it now.

"Can I suck your…."

"Yes," Nightwing said. "Go for it."

Supergirl dropped to the roof and worshipped her lover. She kissed the tip of his elongated prick and shoved it deep inside of her mouth.

Nightwing enjoyed Supergirl's super throat. Her inner muscles pressed against him and pleasured him. Her dazzling eyes glared up into his as she pushed his cock deeper and faster inside of her mouth. She hummed, hungrily and fast, slurping him. Nightwing could not resist grabbing onto her cheeks.

She released the cock from the confines of her mouth. Kara's awe increased when she looked at it, coated in her spit. She licked him from the base all the way to the head. Kara swirled her tongue around his cock, like an eager little girl licking a lolly pop.

The Girl of Steel took him down her throat another time. Her cheeks bulge out from the very second this cock drives down it. She popped her lips down and hummed, sucking him without any pause whatsoever. Her hand clasped his balls and released them with another humming pop.

The sucks which followed intensified the deeper Supergirl shoved her mouth up around his cock. She moaned, deeper, deeper, faster. She swirled her tongue against his manhood, taking him deep inside of her mouth. Supergirl throated him and moaned around his throbbing phallus. Sucking him harder, faster, and without any relenting motion.

Supergirl sucked the meat dangling between Nightwing's thighs and squeezed his thick, balls. She longed to have the contents rush out of them and plaster inside of her mouth. Nightwing rocked forward and she gave a surprised yelp.

"Almost there."

Those words of encouragement prompted Supergirl to double down on her cock sucking. She squeezed his balls, almost making them lose it completely. Nightwing pushed his hard cock as far into her throat as possible, making her moan around his massive tool.

They were very close, very close indeed from something breaking. Supergirl craved his seed. Just one tiny taste would be more than enough to drive her completely insane with pleasure. She applied a warm and very dedicated amount of suction on him. Squeezing his balls and milking them for pretty much everything that theyw were worth.

"Closer," Nightwing groaned.

Nightwing could not resist the young temptress on her knees. Dick Grayson would put her in the top tier of cock suckers, given how she paid special attention to every inch of his thick, throbbing manhood. He stuffed his meat down her throat, riding her mouth for everything it was worth, spurting his load inside of her.

The blast of cum refreshed Supergirl not unlike a cold glass of water after she had been deprived in the desert for several days. And she was very much depraved, never mind deprived.

Supergirl tilted her neck back in an extremely sexy way, making sure to drink from his balls. Making sure to take every single last drop of warm, life bringing fluids out of his testicles and making sure they unloaded properly in her perfect throat.

"You taste so good."

Supergirl rose up and pulled off her uniform top and then bra to stand completely naked before her lover. She pressed her chest against his body. Firm and toned ,and she felt an excited rush deep inside of her body. Nightwing put his hand on her ass and pulled her in completely. Supergirl leaned in close and smiled, when feeling Nightwing up.

"I have to have that cock between my legs," Supergirl said. "I've been thinking about you for a long time...and I….might have peaked a couple of times to see what you have down there."

"Oh, you're a naughty girl, aren't you?" Nightwing asked.

Supergirl gave him a smile which showed innocence, while at the same time ,being slightly dirty. Their bodies pressed together and the only thing that was missing was his hard cock sliding inside of her wet pussy. She needed it so much.

"Yeah, I am. But, I need you."

Supergirl squeezed his ass and dug her nails into it. Nightwing responded by sliding her leg up to hold it into the air and he positioned his cock at her entrance. He teased Kara with several kisses against the back of the leg.

She wore nothing other than a cape and boots, and he wore nothing other than his mask and boots. This added a new erotic feeling from both of them. Nightwing positioned himself underneath Supergirl's wet pussy, and was about ready to take it.

The two crime fighters teamed up in another way with Nightwing sliding his manhood deep inside of Supergirl's warm and wet pussy. She tightened around his tool, moaning practically in his ear the second he buried himself into her. Nightwing pressed against her, rising up and driving into her. Going pretty fast and pretty hard, driving his cock inside of her body.

Supergirl bit down on her lip, and just let it go. There's no question about it, she needed to take this cock inside of her in the worst way.

"Oh, I didn't know how good this would fill me up."

She almost hovered off of the ground. Kara felt lighter than air. Nightwing grabbed her hips and dropped her down onto his manhood. He sat practically on the ledge now, trusting that Kara's strong legs would keep him from flipping backwards.

The level of trust pleased Kara and she most certainly wanted to justify it. She took him inside of her, hard, fast. His big balls bounced up and cracked her on the thighs.

Nightwing leaned in and kissed Supergirl's neck. She was immune to physical pain, but not immune to his touch. That's why she was moaning, as Nightwing touched all of the points which made her just gush. Her warm pussy muscles clamped around him.

She came and it was amazing to feel her muscles clamp against him. Nightwing was in the peak of physical perfection, so he was able to keep up with her body. Rocking back and forth, keeping his balance on the ledge. Not that he was afraid of being this high up. He was practically born on the high wire after all, so having sex several hundred feet above the street.

Supergirl smiled. The fearless and calm demeanor he displayed despite putting himself in peril if Kara's grip slipped caused her to only rock his world even more. The roaming touch of Nightwing continued, and Kara just moaned harder.

"I'm going to make sure you feel this forever," Nightwing told her with a light squeeze of her ass.

"Please...do!"

Supergirl wanted to feel this all night long. He massaged her legs, giving them attention. All while licking and kissing her neck, her chest, and everything else he could reach. He did more than stick his cock inside her pussy, he did so much more than that. Nightwing just is that good and makes her feel that much more special.

Kara bounced on him and Nightwing tried to hold on for just as long to let her cum. He touched the body of the bouncing beauty for several seconds to speed up her orgasm. Kara looked on with so much lust burning through her eyes. The friction of her tight walls closed around him, and Nightwing planted his thick tool deeper inside of her body.

"Oooh, closer," Kara said.

She could feel it, him getting closer. Kara's insides were molten with lust. She needed this itch scratched for a long time and Nightwing was giving it to her. While they were practically dangling on the edge now. He rocked back and then came forward to suck her breasts. Kara bounced even further as a reward for his behavior.

Despite edging him close to the end, Nightwing made Supergirl come first. Dick Grayson smiled as he buried his namesake deep inside of Kara's quivering cunt. Feeling the walls clamp down onto it, making the blood rush from his head. He thought of nothing other than fucking the beautiful blonde and making her just gush all over him. Her moans only encouraged Dick to get further inside of her, rocking her body and screwing her completely senseless.

The end came with Nightwing rocking inside of her. He almost flew over the edge. Supergirl pulled him back up and rolled her warm walls against him. Repeatedly pumping him until the end came.

"Supergirl!"

"Nightwing!"

They both screamed each other's codenames for all of National City to hear. Not that they cared at this point, especially Nightwing who shot his warm seed into Supergirl's clutching cavern. Making her breath in his ear, closing down on him and releasing him.

Supergirl threw her head back and came a couple more times, very hard in fact from the sheer force of Nightwing's cum rocketing inside of her body. He was truly a marvel, filling her up and sending her on a roller coaster ride.

The second they both crashed, they slid back to the safety of the rooftop. They embraced each other, with Dick's slightly more softened manhood rubbing against Kara's flat stomach.

"All of our team ups should end like this," Nighting murmured.

"Agreed."

Kara straddled his lap and one look in her eyes indicated that she was ready to go for another round if he was.

The state of Nightwing's hardening penis answered this question. Kara hovered above him, teasing him before slowly lowering down onto him.

The tightness of her solar empowered core felt just as nice the next time around.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 8/12/2018.**

 **Thanks for the Support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	13. Finding Paradise(Sara, Nyssa, Diana)

**Finding Paradise(Sara, Nyssa, and Diana)**

Sara took a sweeping motion which put her on her back. Despite spending the past two years in the League of Assassins, she found herself caught off balance by this new fighting style, of the Princess of this island. Diana, the beautiful Princess of Themyscira, smiled and motioned towards Sara to get up to her feet. She brushed the dust off of her body.

"Ready to go again?" Sara asked.

Nyssa watched the fight with interest. Diana's fighting style was far different than what she learned in the League. It was more graceful and Nyssa enjoyed spending her time watching Diana move, trying to soak in something. And the fact, Sara got taken down by the woman, repeatedly, well it made Nyssa even more interested.

Sara held her on, going toe to to with her adversary. Diana swept Sara off of her feet again.

"When you're well trained, your body is a weapon," Diana said.

"Well said," Nyssa said with a smile. "How about you sit this one out, beloved?"

Sara smiled and crossed paths with Nyssa. She leaned in and gave Nyssa a long kiss for good luck.

Nyssa pointed out towards Diana. The two entered a battle stance, with Diana and Nyssa going hand to hand. Eventually, Diana got behind Nyssa and swept her down to the ground. Nyssa tried to flip Diana over to her feet. Diana flipped onto her feet. Nyssa threw her hands back, blocking Diana's attack. Diana swept Nyssa down onto the ground and crouched down onto her with a smile on her face.

"And up," Diana said.

Two more attempts to try and break Diana's barriers down. Every time Nyssa tried to find a chink in Diana's battle stance, she came back around and took Nyssa down. At one point, Diana pressed against Nyssa's back and her hot breath hit Nyssa's neck.

Diana pulled back and smiled.

"Well, I think there's a lot to learn from your fighting style," Diana said. "Why don't you join me at the beach?"

Sara and Nyssa joined Diana out by the beach. Much to their surprise, Diana dropped her toga and revealed her toned, naked body. Every ripple of her sexy muscular body was drawn in by Sara and Nyssa. Nyssa opened her mouth as Diana turned slightly. Her ample breasts bounced, the hair covering her wet pussy pushed out. Her legs were perfect.

"How about I give you a massage?" Nyssa asked. "To help you work out the tension from our battle."

"You're my guests," Diana said. "I should be the one to rub you down."

Nyssa responded with a shrug and dropped her battle garb. Her naked body revealed itself for Diana. Diana smacked her lips together when looking over Nyssa.

The two naked brunettes being before her caused a stir to come between Sara's legs. She stripped off her clothes, revealing her nice sized breasts, toned abs, nice beautiful body, and wide hips, along with her meaty legs.

"You're very beautiful," Diana said. "Both of you."

Sara and Nyssa sauntered over with a smile. Diana reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. She cupped it into her hand.

"I'll go first," Nyssa said. "To make sure her techinique is...on point."

Sara just smiled despite herself. She knew that Nyssa wanted to have her body felt up by the Amazon first and she could not blame her, in the slightest.

The Daughter of Ra's al Ghul dropped on her hands and knees. Diana brought her hand, first on the back of Nyssa's neck and then going down her back. Diana kneaded and worked the flex to make her breath in pleasure. Diana stroked Nyssa's firm rear.

Nyssa breathed a few seconds. She spread her legs to allow Diana's talented hands to skim between her firm hips. Diana massaged the right side, going down her leg. She rubbed the bottom of Nyssa's feet and caused her to moan.

The beautiful woman rippled underneath Diana's hands. She worked her skin, massaging the flesh and bringing the heat between her legs. Diana slid her hand between Nyssa's leg and rubbed her wet pussy lips. She moaned a few seconds later.

"Let me get deeper," Diana said.

"Help...yourself."

Sara's eyes followed the Amazon's hand to work between Nyssa's warm hole. Diana practically fingered Nyssa through her orgasm. All of which caused Sara's heated hole to ooze even more.

Nyssa laid on her front and motioned for Sara to scoot a little bit closer. Sara did and while Diana busied herself between Nyssa's legs in one way, Nyssa busied herself between Sara's legs. She lapped up the creamy juices, making her moan in pleasure.

Sara received the very familiar tongue lashing from her beloved. Every time Nyssa dipped her tongue inside, made her body tingle with pleasure. The tongue twisted inside of her with a corkscrew and pulled almost all the way out.

The taste of her beloved fueled Nyssa's juices. Diana dug her fingers in and massaged her wet hole. Repeatedly and endlessly stroking her until Nyssa came once again.

After being brought to a happy ending, Nyssa collapsed and took a long breath. Diana pushed her fingers into her mouth and sucked the juices off of them. They tasted really good.

"Are you going to give me some of that?" Sara asked.

Diana just smiled and motioned for Sara to roll over. She pushed her hands against Sara's back and rubbed a combination of Nyssa's pussy juices and the oils over Sara's body. Sara let out several sounds, showing just how hot she was. Diana dipped her hands down a bit lower, rubbing Sara's neck, shoulders, her back, down to her lower back.

Then, Diana clamped onto Sara's thick, firm ass, and squeezed it. She could not resist, could not keep her hands off of Sara's backside. It gave a nice visual when she walked away. Diana leaned in and planted a light kiss on Sara's cheek.

Sara offered a flirty smile over her shoulder. She knew a bit about seduction and she was making the Amazon very wet, just by using her body. The Canary could smell it about a mile away.

Diana rubbed Sara's ass and moved between her thighs. The heat pumped through between Sara's sweet, thighs and made her long for more. Diana buried her fingers in between Sara and pleasured her. Giving her a deep massage, of her nether lips and then down between her warm velvety walls which made her break into a gushing feel.

A loud suck of her fingers made Diana get hotter. She imagined what it would be like to have either Nyssa or Sara between her legs. Potentially, both, one after another, taking their turns in pleasuring them. She is pretty sure that both of them would bring her a mounting amount of pleasure.

"Are you feeling relaxed?" Diana asked.

"That's one word for it," Sara breathed.

Nyssa rubbed her lips and breathed in. She wanted to touch Diana, but there was a time and a place before everything. Nyssa rubbed her fingers against the opening pussy.

Diana rolled Sara over.

"You know, if you want to go further, we can," Sara commented.

"I wouldn't necessarily mind," Diana said.

She climbed on top of Sara's body, and started to make out with her. Sara tasted the sweet juices Diana slipped into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around Diana and rubbed herself up against her.

Diana showed just how experienced she was, by kissing Sara's neck. The pulse point received an intense attack. Sara pushed Diana off and looked over her shoulder.

"I think Nyssa's feeling left out," Sara said.

"Well, let's fix that."

Diana crawled between Nyssa's legs and kissed down from her flat belly all the way to her lips. She buried her face between Nyssa's thighs and sucked the juices. Diana's massaging fingers worked over Nyssa's sweet flesh.

Sara wrapped her arms around Diana and felt her breasts. There's no question about it, Sara needed to have a huge piece of the Amazon. Her chest, her ass, everything. Sara lightly kissed Diana a few times, teasing her and enjoying the tempo of her breathing.

As much as Sara enjoyed watching Diana suck the juices from Nyssa's pussy, she wanted a good piece of Diana herself. She pulled Diana away and kissed her lips. The two of them indulged in each other, with Diana sucking on Sara's lips. Diana put her hand on the back of Sara's head and the two tangled tongues together.

Nyssa moved over and kissed the side of Diana's neck. She moved in and kissed Diana's chest. Sara pulled away and moved to suck Diana's left nipple while Nyssa took her right nipple.

"Great Hera!" Diana mewled at both of her lovers.

Diana threw her head back, with Sara and Nyssa going to town on her body. They worshiped it in perfect tandem, pleasuring her in every sense of the word.

"Sit on her face and I'll get her legs," Nyssa said.

Diana's eyes widened, but Sara takes her down. Despite being dominated in battle, she was getting dominated on the beach. Sara stood up completely tall. Her firm legs, juicy ass, and sweet pussy lingered above Diana's mouth. It was mouth watering as everything.

"Do you want a taste, Princess?"

"Go..for it."

Sara sat down onto Diana's face and received a heavenly taste of her pussy. Diana slurped Sara's sweet honey and fed off of her. The Amazon showed her talents and ability to get in deep.

Nyssa rubbed herself against Diana's nether lips. Her juices stained Diana's thighs and wet pussy. Making her shift.

The Daughter of the Demon lifted up Diana's leg and kissed her a few more times down the leg. She moved in, sucking on Diana's sweet toes and making her moan.

"She really likes having her toes sucked," Nyssa commented.

"Useful to know," Sara responded.

Diana threw her tongue all the way into her body. Sucking, licking, drinking Sara's sweet juices from her womanhood. Every time she went inside of Sara, she got a full drink of her juices. The draining continued with Sara squirting her juices in her mouth.

A loud suck and Sara rolled her hips back and moaned.

"She's perfect, isn't she, beloved?" Nyssa asked.

"Yes, she is," Sara breathed.

Diana sucked her juices dry from her. The Canary screamed loud, not carrying if every Amazon on the island heard her. If this descended into an all out orgy, so much the better.

Nyssa got herself off on Diana's perfect pussy. Their lips clung together with and pulled away. Nyssa bumped her wet lips against each other.

She came, over and over again. The juices flooded between their warm lips. Nyssa rotated her hips again and then pulled away.

Sara looked up to the heavens and the sight of beauty of Nyssa's dripping pussy showed itself. Not only Nyssa's juices, but Diana's as well. Sara beckoned for Nyssa to feet her.

The skilled warrior woman felt her beloved feast on her juices. She shifted back and forth, feeding Sara her pussy juices.

"Mmm, that's perfect."

Nyssa grabbed two handfuls of blonde hair and watched as Sara dipped in. Ever since the first taste she got from Sara, she could not get enough of her. And having Sara taste her was that much better.

Sara got her pussy eaten and got a nice pussy to eat as well. She could not do anything, other than moan into Nyssa's pussy. Trying to devour all of her juices, grabbing her ass as well and pushing the wet cunt into her mouth.

Sara and Nyssa both came at the same time, their legs rocking. Nyssa and Sara crashed onto the beach, in a steamy embrace. They moved in for a long kiss with each other.

Diana pried them both apart and kissed them both. She was as aggressive in the sapphic arts as the Amazon was in the battle arts. Diana dominated both Nyssa and Sara with kisses and then drove her fingers inside of their tight pussies.

"I have to have more," Diana said with her eyes darkening with a shade of lust.

"Oh, take everything...you want!" Sara called.

"Agreed!" Nyssa yelled.

Nyssa and Sara reached for Diana's tantalizing breasts like two naughty girls craving candy before dinner. They squeezed and sucked at Diana's amazing chest. The Amazon pushed her breasts deeper into the mouths of the suckling women. All while touching their bodies and ensuring that this felt extremely good for all three of them.

Sara closed her eyes and savored the moment. It was an amazing, thrilling moment of having Diana's heaving breast push deep inside of her mouth. She sucked, hard, on Diana's rock hard nipple and was rewarded by a moan. She squeezed the fleshy underside to get more coverage.

On the other end, Nyssa took about as much breast in her mouth as possible. Such pillars deserved, demanded, to be worshipped and Nyssa would be damned if she let such a thing go unworshipped. Her perfect mouth dove down as deep as possible, sucking the nipple between her lips. She hungered, craved, for even more of that perfect, succulent breast. Slurping it all into her mouth.

"Good job," Diana said.

The two women detached from her breast and Sara motioned for Diana to turn around. Diana got the hint, dropping to her hands and knees. Sara crawled against her from behind, dragging her tongue against Diana's very eager and extremely accomodating slit. It drained juices from it and allowed Sara to slurp it up.

The visual Diana received over her shoulder of Sara going down and feasting on her warm box made thi smore than worth it.

Nyssa, meanwhile, played with her nipples and breathed in. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she got in there and had her fun. Sara's bouncing ass and wet pussy called towards Nyssa. Despite the Daughter of the Demon priding herself on great self control, she could not resist Sara, not for that long. Her heart raced a couple of beats before diving in, going straight between the legs of her lover.

A few tastes and a long swirl of her tongue got the ball rolling. All while Nyssa pushed her fingers against her own entrance and diddled herself while eating Sara. And while Sara ate out Diana. The moans which accompanied the Amazon flowed freely. All while heating Nyssa up.

Nyssa closed her eyes and imagined the Amazon pushing her down into the ground, using one of those toys that Sara was so fond of. It was unfortunate they did not bring any on this trip. They were just going to have to improvise. And Nyssa was just going to have to settle with digging in deep and devouring Sara's warm, luscious pussy.

"Great, Hera, you're gifted!" Diana yelled.

Hearing a name of a goddess invoked, shot Sara's ego through the sky. She buried herself hard and fast inside of Diana, licking her womanly juices from her. Diana moaned, heavily breathing with each passing struggle. Sara took her tongue deeper inside of Diana, licking her, making her lust for even more.

The juices spilled out and fed Sara. Sara drank them up, and if they were her last meal on this planet, that would be fine. It would be perfect, perfect. She brought Diana to another rapid fire conclusion, squeezing the perfect ass of the Amazon while devouring her.

And Sara got devoured herself. Nyssa's able tongue was one of the things that brought Sara to a very vunerable state. Her entire body sized up and no matter how hard she tried to stave it off, it was Nyssa's slick tongue which brought Sara's loins to a very sticky conclusion.

Diana dug her hands into the beach. Both of these women knew what they were doing and she relaxed. Always a good thing after a long hard battle to relax with a pair of able lovers. Ones with skilled hands, who knew precisely what they were doing.

A loud slurp and Diana came hard all over Sara's face. She almost dropped down to the ground, but held on at the very last second.

Speaking of coming, Sara came as well thanks to Nyssa. Her juices splattered freely from her core, sticking to Nyssa's beautiful face. Nyssa buried herself in Sara, busying herself with a long amount of eating. Hungering for more, taking as much from her as possible. All of this was appreciated by Sara, who burned with an endless amount of lust for her beloved.

Nyssa, also came at at the same time, thanks to her fingers. They soaked wet with arousal. Nyssa pushed it into her hole,imagining now Diana taking one of her holes and Sara taking the other. This forced Nyssa's fingers inside of her and rocked her body. The pleasure dazed Nyssa and kept her body hungering for just that much more. Just that much more pleasure.

"Mmm," Nyssa breathed. "Mmm."

They all three finished at the same time. Sara left Diana as Nyssa left Sara. The two women landed on their knees in front of each other. Wet juices shined against their faces. Sara put her hands on Nyssa and pulled her in with a nice, long, passionate kiss.

The two lovely warriors tasted each other. Their tongues dancing together, trying to drink the juices.

On the other end, Diana lifted up Nyssa's arm and took her fingers. The powerful Amazon feasted on Nyssa's own juices which she got from working her pussy. Diana sucked Nyssa's digits, the divine taste getting her off something fierce. Nyssa moaned as did Sara.

Eventually, Diana put herself behind Sara and rubbed her breasts against the back of the horny blonde. She kissed Sara several times against the back of the neck and sent waves of pleasure spiraling through her body. Diana rubbed herself against Sara and kissed her.

Sara found herself trapped between two skilled warriors. Their hair rubbing against her, their pussies rubbing against her, their breasts forcing their way against her chest and back. Their lips attacking her from every angles. Her body turned into an overstimulation center of pleasure, receiving so much pleasure. Their tongues, their fingers, their everything made Sara receive heated agressions all over. Her body practically sizzled the more that they worked her.

Nyssa knew what her woman liked.

"Just go with it, beloved," Nyssa said while lining Sara's lips with kisses, along with the side of her jaw and her neck.

Sara only panted with pleasure, her juicy pussy squishing against Nyssa's. The lips caress her, hitting her at all of the right points. All of the right angles. Diana and Nyssa feel up her body and make Sara rock all the way.

Diana smiled when taking Sara's ass in her hands. It was like fine clay that she had to mold, squeeze, just play with. Diana rubbed herself against Sara, while also licking her own fingers. The moment that they were wet, Diana slipped them into Sara's taboo hole.

"Do you approve?" Diana asked.

"Very much...so," Sara let out.

Nyssa joined her in fingering Sara from the front. Sara enjoyed the ride of being doubly penetrated by her lovers. She was very hands on with her pleasure of them, reaching for as much flesh as wish that she had more than one set of able hands hit Sara hard. She just had to make do with what she had at her disposal, but it was extremely hard.

"Mmm, she's quite special," Diana said.

"Yes, as are you," Nyssa said.

"Yes, I would...agree."

Sara came, several times, from the actions of her two lovers. She gave them a little bit more, receiving so much pleasure that it almost felt hot, obscene, and pretty much every other word one could describe from such hot actions. Her pussy received a very intense rubbing as well, the heat of the moment building between Sara's hot thighs, putting her into the danger zone of pleasure.

She came, hard, and fast. Sara did not know how many times Diana and Nyssa brought her to pleasure, combined. At this particular moment, she found it hard to concentrate on anything else other than orgasms.

And Sara Lance received a hell of a body blowing orgasm from the combined efforts of these two women. Sweat, juices, drool, they all stained her body and made her feel good when she rose up and practically crashed down to the ground.

Nyssa and Diana both removed their fingers from Sara's holes. They allowed her to slump down to rest. All while busying themselves with each other. Tongues, Lips, hands, everything, with Nyssa and Diana working into each other. Their breasts pushed together, their pussy hair tangled together.

In due time, Sara would recover. Right now, Diana and Nyssa busied themselves in a sixty-nine position and indulged in the taste of their aroused pussy, their bodies opened for Sara's further exploration when she was ready.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 8/19/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you for the next chapter.**


	14. Necessity(Amaya and Mari)

**Necessity(Amaya Jiwe and Mari McCabe)**

Under most circumstances, Amaya Jiwe would be extremely intrigued by the novelty of teaming up with her crime fighting granndaughter from the 21st century. Yet, she was terrified, because of the circumstances that brought them here.

The fact they were trapped in a cave with nowhere to go. And their totems, technically both the same, but in different times, acted a bit off, made her concern. No matter how much Amaya wished to know her granddaughter, getting her out of this time was essential.

"There's no way out," Mari said. "I can't believe it."

"We need to keep searching," Amaya said. "I've sent a message to the rest of my team. I'm not certain they've received it."

Mari responded with a half shrug and a very long sigh. She would not be for sure either. Regardless, she found the heat in the cave to be more unbearable at the moment. Sweat rolled down her body. It made this interesting experience, meeting and teaming up with her grandmother at the prime of her life, very frustrating to say the very least. Another heat emits from her body.

"Are you the only one who is getting hot in here?"

Suddenly, something glows on the wall and Mari's totem reacts to it. She finds the sensation of clothes to be uncomfortable suddenly. The fabric tightens around her body, resulting in an extremely unbearable and very frustrating amount of heat rising up against her. Mari undid the front of her costume, pulling it off without any shame.

The heat fades when her body is exposed.

Amaya's mouth opened up extremely wide and extremely fast. Her granddaughter stripping in front of her was a shock and the other shock was Amaya found herself attracted immensely to Mari's beautiful body. Her heart raced, as her nice firm breasts, flat stomach, supple ass, and long legs came into view. Amaya tried to look away, but some force pulled her into staring at Mari's body.

It was nothing she had not seen before. Amaya licked her lips for a second and then pulled herself away. She was lusting after her granddaughter and the totem was fueling that particular desire. Her breath happens.

"Maybe you should strip as well," Mari said in a nonchalant voice. "You're sweating like a pig in a furnace."

Amaya stripped off her clothes as well. Mari watched her, and then her eyes traced every every inch of Amaya's form. She really should not be looking right not, but she could not help and look. It was a tantalizing gaze on her body.

"Mari, I don't...I feel cold," Amaya said.

Mari just smiled, and she felt a similiar sensation. Her beautiful grandmother's youthful skin was on display. Mari licked her lips when seeing it drip with sweat. Her nipples grew erect and her pussy, her pussy was wet. Her pussy called for Mari as well.

"I am as well," Mari said. "The cave...makes us hot in clothing...but makes us cold when we lose it….I think the totems are trying to tell us something."

With another word, Mari closed the gap between herself and Amaya. Amaya found herself shocked at Mari's bold actions, as she kissed her on the lips. Amaya returned the kiss and the two women's tongues wrestled. This should not be happening, by the metrics of any civilized society.

Yet, she felt the most comfort when joining with Mari. Their breasts pushed together and Mari put her hands on Amaya's backside, giving it a very firm squeeze. Amaya's mind screamed to pull away before this went too far, but she could not, she could not pull away at all. Mari nibbled on her lips.

Mari enjoyed the kiss, enjoyed how her grandmother worked that tongue into her mouth. She also felt the moisture dripping from her, and Mari rubbed up against Amaya like a cat in heat.

Then they pulled away. Amaya was about to say anything, but Mari sank to the ground of the cave. She used the clothes as a cushion, while spreading Amaya's legs. She moved closer and then sunk her mouth down.

Amaya put her hands on the back of Mari's head. Any attempt to push it away was lost when she just pushed Mari deeper. Deeper into her pussy, deeper into eating her out. Deeper into devouring her sweet womanhood in every single way possible.

"Oooh!" Amaya.

Damn it, Mari was so good, that she could not resist. The tongue danced across the outer lips before Mari lightly nibbled on Amaya's swollen parts. The right amount of pressure against her clit before Mari dug into Amaya's pussy.

She was not just eating her out, no Mari sucked the juices. The two of them felt extremely good. Amaya pushed her hips forward. The only thing which allowed them the right comfortable body temperature in the cave was constant contact. Skin on skin, body on body, and more importantly mouth on pussy.

Mari sucked the juices from Amaya's pussy. They tasted sweet and oh so good. She could go down on the younger version of her beloved grandmother for days. It was like some kind of twisted fantasy. The totems might have pushed them together, but it just removed silly human inhibitions that they never would have acted on.

Nature did not care. Nature demanded they join together as one.

Mari opened her mouth wide to take Amaya's squirting juices. Amaya rocked her head back.

"My the gods," she murmured.

Amaya bucked her hips forward, for Mari to press her hands down onto. She sucked the warm heavenly juices out of her body, moaning the faster she went down.

Mari pulled away and came up to her feet. A rough kiss assaulted Amaya once more. Mari's hands groped as much flesh and Amaya groped right back, pulling away from the kiss. She spun Mari around and felt up her body. A growl like some sex starved jungle cat came out with Amaya groping her granndaughters firm tits.

"I think I know the way out of the cave," she breathed. "Are you game?"

"Yes," Mari said. "Yes."

Every grope of her flesh made Mari just break down into a whimpering ball of pleasure. Amaya backed Mari against the wall. She bent down over the large rocks.

Amaya closed her eyes and the sounds of a rhino echoed through the cave. She came back and rammed deep into Mari.

Mari felt herself filled completely and utterly. The power of the totem, and boy did Amaya know how to use it, pleasured her. The sensation of a big thick cock pressing against her body made Mari scream. Made her yelp out in pleasure.

Amaya did not know how good this could feel. Her granndaughter's clenching, warm hole worked her over to the near point of release. Something that Mari could not achieve better until now.

Amaya buried into her body, thrusting away. To the point where Mari could not do anything other than scream and register her pleasure. This just inspired Amaya to go in deeper. Working her strong hips against Mari and repeatedly driving her into the rocks.

Never did anything ever make more sense than what she was doing. The right amount of body heat was given by the cave to be comfortable and cozy thanks to Amaya's thrusts deep into Mari. She lost all sense of shame, just repeatedly driving into her Mari.

The tightness of Mari's snug little hole clenched her and made her break into a pleasurable scream. She ground against Mari.

"Am I making you feel good?"

"YES!"

That scream and the way Mari's body moved was all the enticement Amaya needed to really go to town on her. Her hips moved faster and further, a sudden and very intense blur followed. The slap of hand against flesh rattled against her body.

"Good, you should feel really good," Amaya breathed in her ear. "Do you feel that? Do you feel that build up?"

Yes, Mari felt the build up. It was even stronger given how pent up she was. Amaya was right there with her. Scratching all of the itches that she did not know needed to be scratched until now. The hands rubbed against her nipples and pulled on them.

Mari squeezed her wet walls and tried to milk Amaya. She was getting pleasured in ways that she never dreamed and Amaya's sexual growls from behind her stirred something in Amaya. Every time Amaya touched Mari, it was feeling really good and made her feel extremely hard, hotter than hell even.

"Mmm," Mari moaned in pleasure. "Take me...take me."

Amaya pulled out of her granndaughter, only to pull her up, spin her around and push her back onto the rocks once more. Her legs spread and Amaya speared into her.

Now, the situation was so that Amaya could see Mari's beautiful face when pounding her. The look of arousal pushed Amaya forward. Her hair moved wildly when she rammed into Mari.

Mari's perfect legs tightened around her. Amaya stroked the flesh, worshipping them as the divine pillars of lovileness that they were meant to be. The deeper she drove inside, the faster he worked inside of her body. His thrusts continued to go deeper, stretching out her warm, willing hole.

"Oooh, yes," Mari moaned, lust burning through her body.

Amaya pawed Mari's breasts and that got her really squealing. They rutted against each other like two animals in heat. Only driven by the need, the desire to go at it. Amaya used her totem to pleasure Mari and Mari only became tighter, clenching her. They eased into each other, almost working to the finish.

Mari finished and finished hard. Amaya was relentless though.

"You tempted me," Amaya said with a wild look in her eyes. "You have grown up to be a very lovely woman….going to have to keep Sara away from you, so she doesn't corrupt your virtue."

"Too late," Mari managed.

Amaya just smiled, wondering if she meant that she already slept with Sara or if her virtue would already been corrupted. She supposed it didn't matter, with Amaya thrusting faster and faster into her. Her hips rolling at a point where it showed way too much pleasure.

"You're tempting," Amaya breathed in her ear. "So tempting...and so lovely….I can't hold back."

"But, I don't want you toooooo!"

That was the encouragement Amaya needed to break the rocks further under Mari's body. She held up Mari and planted a few more thrusts into her. Despite the fact that Amaya was fueled by her lust, she had her limits. She pushed deeper and deeper into Mari. The totem glowing so bright it almost blinded both of them.

Totems, actually, as Mari's brightened as well. The exit of the cave slid open. But, Amaya was too busy engaging in carnal relations with her time-displaced granndaughter to care.

Mari planted her wet hips down onto Amaya, slapping against her body. The sensation of flesh against flesh, warmth against warmth continued to grow. She felt her entire body taken on a roller coaster ride of endless pleasure. She knew, despite everything, her orgasm was here.

And boy did it ever hit her. Every single nerve ending cried for release. Mari closed herself down onto the force which Amaya penetrated her with.

The minute Mari started to milk, Amaya felt something tingle and the totem buzz against her body. She shoved deeper into her and much to her surprise, a milky white discharge fired into Mari's body.

The discharge spurted, drawn from some kind of magical realm. Spraying against her thighs, against her tight stomach, and deep inside of her, Mari was filled up when Amaya shot a stream of endless cum into her body. Her belly swelled, and her breasts ached from the depths which Amaya pushed into her. Riding her until her body deflated and fell on top of Mari.

Juices splattered against Mari's body, the white discharge being a contrast to her dark, rich, healthy skintone.

They became a tangled mess of limbs and lips. Especially when they entered a steamy embrace and a kiss. Mari sat on Amaya's lap, mounting her and taking a trail of kisses down her shoulder, down her neck. Then she reached Amaya's ear and nibbled on it.

"Did you know the totem did that?" Mari asked.

"I had no idea," Amaya let out in a sigh. "You should know, the cave is open."

"And so are you."

Without another word, Mari balanced herself between Amaya's legs and used the same totem trick to fill her up. And how, Amaya closed her eyes as it felt like something was splitting her in two.

Despite their carnal acts opening up the cave, Amaya knew that they would not be leaving each other's company until other obligations were filled. And as her mouth lowered onto Mari's chest, she could not argue with it.

 **End.**

Next Chapter: 8/26/2018.

Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	15. In the Midst(BarbaraKaraAlex)

**In the Midst(Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, and Barbara Gordon)**

It had been a long day and there was one way for Batgirl and Supergirl to pass the time. That was to indulge in each other with a passionate, extremely kiss with each other. Barbara moaned deep into Kara's perfect and sweet mouth. Allowing her hands to comb underneath Barbara's cowl and take it off.

The Cowled Crusader allowed Kara's hands to run down her face. The Girl of Steel wrapped her tight legs around Barbara and pulled her closer. The hot breaths made Barbara just smile. She shifted herself just enought to start at Kara's shoulder and end up on the side of her neck with kisses.

Those sweet sweet moans were what the doctor order. Barbara teasily moved up and then moved to Kara's ears. Her hot breath hit Kara picture perfect.

"So, how much do you want it?" Barbara asked her young lover.

Kara broke out into an extremely passionate smile.

"Badly, very badly."

Off came Kara's top and she sat on the bed arms wrapping tight around Barbara. Nothing other a lacy red bra covered Kara's upper body. Something Barbara was determined to fix. But, she decided to match Kara right away.

This time Kara came in for a kiss, just as Barbara removed everything from the waist up, other than her bra. The two lovely ladies indulged in an extremely passionate kiss. Kara was determined to win this duel of aggression, and with super powers, the Girl of Steel had the inside track.

Damn if Barbara did not give her a whole lot. She squeezed Kara's firm ass and made her moan. The skirt came off, along with Kara's shorts underneath, and now she wore nothing other than a lacy pair of red panties.

Barbara dove between Kara's legs and removed The Kryptonian survivor's panties with a sexy little bite. The panties snapping off in Barbara's mouth made Kara just break out into pleasure. Barbara let the panties fall onto Kara's leg.

"I have to have this," Barbara told her.

"Take it, it's yours," Kara offered, spreading her legs and biting down on her lip.

Barbara didn't mind and she took advantage of Kara's state. She performed a long and lustful kiss to Kara's lower lips. A slip of the tongue made Kara' jump up.

She just had to have a taste of Kara. Knowing what she needed to do to get Kara's juices flowing, Barbara just went in and did it. The redhead crime fighter buried her face in between the molten hot thighs of the alien superheroine.

"Oooh, yes!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. "Give me more! Give me that perfect tongue!"

Barbara feasted from Kara's insides. The feverish worship Barbara gave to the goddess writhing beneath her descended Kara into moans. She could feel the juices just splattering from Kara's shifting. Barbara, no stranger to eating pussy out, hit all of the right buttons, sending Kara into a fit of extremely intense passion.

All in, all in completely. Barbara buried her face and caused a very subtle vibration. Kara tried not to clench onto the back of Barbara's hair not to hurt her too much. The temptation to drive Barbara's face all the way down was most certainly there.

"Mmmm!"

That loud passionate pop of her lips before Barbara feasted on another set of lips told the story. The honey tricking down Kara's thighs was something to be feasted on. To be licked on, to be sucked on. Barbara bit down on Kara's succulent thigh.

"Do it again!" Kara cheered.

Oh, you better believe Barbara did it again. Any time she could get Kara to moan like that was just the best. And speaking of the best, Barbara kissed up Kara's juicy thigh until meeting her center hole. Her red hair intermingled with Kara's blonde pubic curls when going down on her.

She came again, and would keep cumming until Barbara was finished with her. Whenever that would be, it would be when Barbara's jaw needed a break. Kara was a very demanding partner and Barbara was a very giving partner. So their coupling was a match made in some amazing place.

A loud sound, popping through the air followed. Barbara climbed on top of Kara. Their lips hung together a fraction of an inch before they kissed each other. Juices mixed just as their tongues did.

Kara helped Barbara out of the rest of her clothes and rolled her over.

"I want to return the favor," Kara said.

"Help yourself," Barbara said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Barbara noticed the door opening. There was honestly no time to comment before Kara's naughty little tongue found its way in to lick Barbara's gushing box. Any coherent thought flew out of Barbara's mind the second Kara's tongue went into her.

She was a bit awkward the first time that they did this. A bit of time and patience, caused Kara to become a pro. She was damn good at working Barbara. Barbara threaded her fingers through Kara's beautiful blonde hair and started to push up.

If their visitor wanted to stick around for a show, Barbara is going to give them a hell of a show.

"That's it, baby!" Barbara cheered. "Make me cum! Make me explode in your sweet little mouth! I want everything that you eat to taste like my cum for the next week."

Kara's determination to make that request a reality caused her pussy eating to double down. It made Barbara clench underneath Kara. To feel the perfect taste of her lips against Barbara's mouth the second it doubled down on her.

"Almost there!" Barbara said. "Oh, it's going to be a big one! I hope you're ready to take all of my juices in your mouth."

Barbara pumped her hips closer and closer into Kara's mouth. Her invading tongue took complete domination of Barbara's perfectly wet pussy. Every vibration edged her closer until it hit.

It hit, with Barbara's body being rattled. Kara feasted on her pussy when she came, eating her completely out until sucked dry. The sweet vibration shot more of Barbara's juices over Kara's face.

Always the squirter, Barbara anointed Kara's lips with several hip thrusts. The further she planted the juices on Kara's rosy tiers, the more excited she felt.

The second passed and Barbara smiled.

"Alex, glad of you to join us."

Alex Danvers stepped into the room. She dressed in a black robe which gave both Barbara and Kara a glimpse of her toned legs. Kara sat up with a soft smile on her face.

"Are you being naughty, sis?" Kara asked. "How about you don't be a stranger and come here and give me a kiss?"

"Was she exposed to Red Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

"Nah, she's just as horny as fuck," Barbara said.

Kara decided to take advantage and grab Alex. To be honest, they were each other's first kiss to be begin with, as fumbling and awkward as it was at the time. Especially with Kara launching a whole lot of spit all over Alex's nose when she tried to kiss her the first time.

This kiss, showed years of trust and tender compassion. Along with thinly disguised feelings. Kara moved in and planted a few nibble like kisses on Alex's neck. The tender affection she gave Alex made Alex break out into a sigh.

"You seem overdressed, sis," Kara told her. "Why don't I help you?

Alex was not about to argue with her sister. Kara was quick, and a nice slight of hand took off Alex's body. Despite her being in a very practical set of bra and panties which stretched against her firm body and showed her up, Alex was still a bit overdressed compared to the two younger girls who were naked.

Two naked younger women who kissed and worshipped Alex's body. She could not forget about that. Kara moved down her right leg and Barbara moved down her left leg. It was beyond impossible for Alex to keep a coherent thought. She just leaned back and enjoyed what would be a hell of a right. Their sweet mouths and able tongues touched her in many different angles.

"Oh, that's the spot!" Alex yelled.

"She likes me kissing her through her panties," Kara nonchalantly commented. "I bet she'd like it even more if I kissed her with no panties."

"Let's find out."

Barbara peeled Alex's underwear off. Her dark locks stuck up with arousal between her legs. Kara buried her nose into Alex's pubic hair and made her gasp. Kara swirled her tongue closer to Alex's precious gem. Alex could not do anything more.

"Kara, it's not nice to play with your food," Alex said.

"Right, Eliza wouldn't be happy," Kara said. "I wonder how happy I could make her."

"Are you sure she's not on Red Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

The answer to this question had not been given. Due to the fact that Kara crammed her tongue into Alex's wet pussy and ate her out.

Any attempt to moan her pleasure was stalled due to the fact Barbara swooped in to play tonsil hockey with Alex. Barbara made sweet, sweet, love to the inside of Alex's mouth while Kara paid tribute to another set of lips.

Kara sealed her perfect lips on Alex's pussy and worshipped her big sister. Alex's moans, although slightly muffled from Barbara's kissing mouth were more than enough to get Kara's motor revved up to another degree. She sucked more of Barbara's honey from her mouth, going down all the way on her.

No words came out, but did they really need to? Alex's actions spoke well enough for herself. Kara feasted on her and made her feel extremely good. Kara slowed down just enough to torment Alex and make the last few moments until her orgasm count for something good.

Alex slumped onto the bed. Barbara released her lips and allowed Alex's moan to enter the wild, free and unrestrained. Kara finished up and rose up.

First, Kara offered Alex a kiss and she took it. The taste of her juices freely flowing in Kara's mouth only increased the lust Alex felt. Alex rolled a single finger down Kara's back and brought her into an extremely passionate makeout session.

Then, it was Barbara's turn and they shared a similiar kiss. Full of so much burning lust that Alex thought that she would just pass out when enjoying it.

The two pulled away and Alex spread the thighs of both of her young lovers.

"Now it's time for Mommy to make you feel good," Alex said.

She bedded both of these fearless heroines on separate occasions. Having them together would be good. Alex fingered both Kara and Barbara. The insides of their juicy pussies felt good, and Alex could not wait to draw the honey from them.

Kara rolled her hips back and enjoyed her sister. The first time Alex fingered Kara to completion, in the school showers, well it was magical and also extremely naughty. Because, they could get caught and people would not accept what they shared.

Alex always knew how to push all of the right buttons. She made Kara squirm and almost silently beg for more. But, Kara really was anything but silent. She screamed to the heavens.

Barbara was reminded just how great Alex was in pleasuring her. Alex pushed in, digging her finger around. A small motion of it set Barbara off. Kara's head whipped to the side and her blonde locks brushed against Barbara's sensitive nipples. This triggered another release in her.

"My...god...you're driving me...bats!" Barbara breathed.

"Yeah, good one," Alex said. "You're almost there…..at least Kara is."

Alex knew Kara's body better than Kara knew it herself sometime.s She knew all of the points to bring it pleasure. And Alex brought Kara immense pleasure. Her eyes flashed with a warning of heat vision before Alex slowed down as a warning for Kara to gain control, to dial it back.

Then, when Kara got ahold of herself, Alex got ahold of both Kara and Barbara.

"Time for you to both cum," Alex said.

Her permission set off a trigger of Kara's mind and squirted Alex's fingers with her sticky treat. Alex dove in to get more of Kara's juices and put her on a fiery trigger.

Kara's super hearing picked up Barbara's scream in high definition. Boy was she really cumming and cumming hard. Kara could not even imagine how good it must feel.

Then again, for Kara, she was vulnerable to Alex's touch just as much as she was invulnerable for other things.

The minute both of them finished cumming, Alex took her fingers from their wet pussies. A smile flashed over Alex's face. She slipped a finger into her mouth, sucking the juices completely off of them over the next couple of minutes. Both Barbara and Kara climbed onto her legs and kissed her.

Kara's head dipped down to worship Alex's chest. Alex allowed Kara to perform her lustful actions, causing her to break out into a light moan. Alex leaned up and kissed Barbara firmly on the mouth while Kara was doing that. Barbara rubbed Alex's neck and Alex returned the favor.

The lust burning through all three women could not be stopped by any means whatsoever. Alex slid her tongue as far into Barbara's mouth as humanly possible. Sucking on her tongue, moaning on it when she breathed. Barbara and Alex twirled their tongues together, tangling them in a pleasurable way.

Then, Kara and Alex shifted their positions, with Barbara pulling away. Their wet centers rubbed together. Alex scissored her thighs against Kara's and rubbed on her.

"Oh, Rao!" Kara moaned.

Alex smiled and returned the favor, sucking on Kara's hard nipples. The nubs slid into Alex's mouth and brought her some pleasure. She shifted back and forth, her hips working to position Kara between her.

Meanwhile, Barbara wraps her arms around Kara from behind and then slides a finger down her back. One hand reaches around so she could squeeze Kara's nipples. The other shifted over to cup her ass. Her warm cheeks started to bounce.

A Super Sandwich was about to be made. Kara found herself overstimulated with both women pleasuring her from either end. Barbara's breasts and Alex's rubbed against her on both ends. She moaned, hotly and hungrily, getting her neck and shoulder sucked something fierce. She breathed in escalating pleasure, from what the two lovely ladies were doing to her.

Finally, juices started to flow. Alex rubbed her warm cunt down, escalating the pleasure Kara was feeling. Kara almost lost it, but held back just enough. Alex just smiled at it.

"Your pleasure belongs to me."

Alex attacks Kara's clit with full precision. This was the final straw that broke the Girl of Steel. Her body flared up with an intense pleasure. Alex stroked her chest, rubbing her nipples and causing her moans to only escalate further than they ever had been before.

"To me."

"YES!"

Kara howled out her acclamation as loud as anyone could hear it. Her body belonged to Alex, her pleasure belonged to Alex. Everything about her, it belonged to Alex Danvers. And also to Barbara Gordon, as Kara could not forget about the anal fingering.

One finger worked Kara's backside and the other finger worked her front hole. Barbara slowly, but surely began to get off at what was going on. The pleasure burned through her loins and made her body just that much more able to receive what was happening. She broke out into a very pleasurable cry, those fingers sliding into her from underneath.

"Oooh, yes!" Barbara moaned.

She could not resist riding out the rest of the pleasurable encounter on Kara's ass. On her beautiful, perfect ass, just bouncing in pleasure. Barbara rubbed herself back and forth, making her break down in endless pleasure when rubbing down against her.

"Cumming," Kara breathed.

"Yes, you are," Barbara agreed with a soft smile on her face. "Go ahead. Cum for me."

"And for me."

Alex's juices pooled against Kara's own nether lips. She gathered a lot of friction, and was about ready to fuck her sister silly. She just wished she was able to penetrate Kara fully. Still touching her up this close and this personally aroused Alex just enough. And it made her warmth just spread, tingles coming down her body.

All three parties came at the same time. Naturally, Kara's was the most vocal, given the double stimulation. The intense feeling she felt, it most certainly ramped down the stress from a long and hard day. She broke out into an extremely breathy moan.

"YES!"

The scream followed with Kara cumming one more time.

Alex rode out her sister's wet pussy, the sound of flesh echoed through the room. She got off seeing her sister pleasure. It made her orgasm hit hard and the juices just squirt out over Kara's thighs.

Finally, Barbara finished all over Kara's perfect ass. She would have to say that it looked pretty good. Barbara wrapped her arms tight around Kara and kissed her lightly.

Everyone tapered off, with extremely pleasure following. To say this was a rush would be an understatement.

The next thing Kara knew, she was on the bed, with Barbara and Alex kissing her body and licking Alex's juices off Kara's thighs. Kara allowed her body to be turned into one constant outlet for pleasure. With their mouths, with their tongues, with their hands, all just stroking her firm flesh.

Then Barbara and Alex looked up and gazed at each other. Both leaned over Kara and entered and steamy makeout session of their own. Their tongues battled for domination, with Barbara nearly winning until Alex pulled back and then went behind Barbara.

Alex molested Barbara's body with several times.

"Are you ready for more?" Alex asked.

Kara sat up and wrapped her arms around Barbara from the front as Alex wrapped her arms around Barbara from the back. Barbara became the meat of the sandwich now and did not mind it.

Although anticipation hit her of what would happen next.

Excitement as well, a heavy, intense amount of excitement.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 9/9/2018.**


	16. Always There(Oliver and Thea)

**This chapter features a M/F pairing and also brother/sister incest. You've been warned.**

 **Always There(Oliver Queen and Thea Queen)**

Oliver Queen growled when he flipped through some papers. The door opened and he was seconds away from snapping at the person coming into the door. The Star City Mayor's expression relaxed when he realized it was only Thea stepping through the door.

"Problem?" Thea asked.

She perched on the edge of the desk, the short shirt she wore detracting Oliver's attention for a moment.

"It's these zoning plans, they're all wrong," Oliver said. "It's almost like the didn't listen to a word that I said."

Thea sighs. That was really par for the course. She took the plans into her hand and shook her head for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I don't know how they messed up," Thea said. "We'll get this taken care of...don't worry."

Thea leaned over and Oliver gave her a grateful smile. She moved closer to Oliver and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure there's not anything else?" Thea asked him a few seconds. "Because, I know that look and I know there's something bothering you more than zoning plans."

"Well, it's Felicity," Oliver commented.

"You don't say," Thea said.

"And Black Siren," Oliver said. "She...seems to think that I have a blind spot regarding Laurel...and maybe she has a pont."

"Or maybe you have an even bigger blindspot regarding her," Thea told him firmly. "I'm serious, Ollie...I mean...you would have never let someone like her talk down to you like she does."

"I know," Oliver said. "But..she's…."

"She can't be that good in bed for you to overlook that," Thea said. "Especially given you're not in a relationship, unless you are again."

"No," Oliver said a moment later.

Thea put a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Ollie, you know that you're my favorite person," Thea said softly. "But, sometimes, I think that you put up with shit that you shouldn't have. No one's perfect, fuck it, I'm living proof of that, but how many times are you going to let Felicity have her way with you before you stand up and tell her that she's out of?"

Thea gently rubbed Oliver's neck for a few seconds and leaned closer towards him.

"Her ass looks good in a tight dress, I'll give you that," Thea said. "And...I swear, she never used to be this way….but, it seemed like she let dating to you get to her head."

"I'm not sure it's that way," Oliver said.

"It's exactly that way," Thea said. "But, it's your life, I'm just….she wouldn't get away with talking to you like she does if Mom was here."

Oliver just smiled and the two of them leaned together.

"It's been three years tonight," Thea said. "That she….."

"I know," Oliver told her. "I know."

Thea leaned a little bit closer to her brother and without any hesitation, she kissed him on the lips. For one primal second, Oliver returned it, with a very intense kiss before pulling away from Thea.

"We really shouldn't do this, not again," Oliver told her.

"Mmm, maybe, maybe not," Thea said. "But, you can't deny that we need each other...like we did before….but…."

Oliver just smiled at her. The first time they got together, was after Thea's little run in with Vertigo, where she got a serious wakeup call. Oliver stayed with her, wanting to make sure she was okay. He only intended to comfort her, but one thing lead to another and they began an on and off again relationship, which was purely physical, because they needed this.

At least that's how Oliver justified sleeping with his baby sister. And they only did it when they were not dating anyone.

"That was before I was Mayor," Oliver said.

Thea scoffed and put her hand on Oliver's thigh.

"You're not the first person who fucked someone in this office," Thea told him. "You're not going to say no, are you? Not on this night...not of all nights."

"Now, Thea...that was unfair."

"You're right, it is, and I'm sorry," Thea said to him. "But, it's unfair, that you've been through so much, and you've deprived yourself of needs...maybe I'm wrong though...maybe I should just leave you to your work."

Oliver grabbed Thea's hand and pulled her back.

"One night," Oliver said.

"One night," she agreed.

The two Queen siblings moved in for a long kiss, with Thea's tongue demanding entry into Oliver's mouth. His fingers ghosted all over her body, when the kissed, deepening the kiss.

Before they got too hot and heavy, Oliver made sure to lock the office door. This late, there was little chance anyone wanted to come up here, but they did not want to take any chances. Oliver pulled Thea closer towards him, with her fingers lazily dancing against his chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ollie...I'll make you feel so good," Thea said.

It was conditional between the two of them, no judging, no drama, just two people seeking each other, finding love. Oliver tugged Thea's skirt and cupped her ass. She rubbed against him, moaning and then moving down to take Oliver's pants off and reveal him.

"And you can't say that you didn't want this," Thea said. "Because the state of you says otherwise."

Thea greeted her favorite arrow with a long kiss to the head. Oliver grunted when feeling Thea's warm mouth onto his. She slipped Oliver into her mouth and began to suck him off.

"Jesus Christ, Speedy," Oliver groaned.

His sister's cock sucking skills were nearly without peer. Oliver gazed down into Thea's warm, and passionate eyes. Watching her hunger raise up, guiding around him, and pleasuring him. Thea grabbed Oliver's testicles and weighed them when she worked them over.

Lips, teeth, and tongue worked together in harmony. Oliver could not resist being inside of his sister's mouth. She was like an angel on her knees, completely debauched and ready to let Oliver unload in her mouth.

"Closer," Oliver groaned.

Thea traced naughty words all over Oliver's endowment before going back to sucking him off. She pumped him, milking his swollen testicles whe working him over. She wanted to taste his cum, it had been too long since she tasted the cum of a real man and her brother was going to indulge her.

Oliver blew his load down Thea's throat. She sucked him up like the perfect goddess she was. Thea leaned in closer towards him and pulled out, licking the string from his slit as it dripped down.

"So, how was it?"

"Thea Queen," Oliver said. "You have not failed this city."

"Cute," Thea said. "So, I always meant to ask...how did I stack up to your past flames?"

"Up there with Sara," Oliver said.

"Well, if Sara's cock sucking skills are half as good as her pussy eating, I'll take that as a compliment," Thea said when she licked her lips.

Oliver had so many burning questions to ask his sister. Of course, Oliver was distracted due to the fact that Thea dropped her skirt and panties. Her pubic hair shaved in the shape of an arrow, which pointed to her wet hole made Oliver's thoughts go out. He lifted Thea up on the desk and spread her legs.

"Looks like I remembered to bring you dinner after all," Thea said with a cheeky grin.

"And you brought my favorite."

It could not be helped in Oliver's mind. He could not help look at Thea, bare from the waist down. He wanted to strip her completely naked, so he removed her blouse and bra to draw on Thea's naked body in all of it's splender. She looked up at him, with a soft smile on her face.

She spread her legs, inviting, as if to say that she was here for Oliver, if he wanted her. And Oliver did want her. He moved in, first kissing her very beautiful navel. Her strong powerful abs were as hot as butter underneath Oliver's mouth. He could not help and worship Thea, moving down, and kissing her legs, and then the inside of her thighs. The closer he got to the precious jewel between her legs ramped up the excitement in Oliver's mind.

Oliver inhaled Thea's scent and all of the arousal. He had been around the block more than enough times to know when a woman was truly and completely aroused. And Thea, this lovely woman, was completely and totally aroused. He leaned in and dipped tongue down into her. To taste Thea, to taste her sweet, honey when it trickled.

Thea closed her eyes. Her intention was to moan out Oliver's name in encouragement. Unfortunately, intentions and actions got switched around the very second Oliver went down onto her. Boy, Thea was struck completely dumb by what Oliver was doing to her, for her in fact. His tongue keeps darting against her and making her just breath out. Sensational, perfect moans hit her all over.

"Oooh, yes," Thea purred when she put her hips into it. "Touch me. Taste me! Have me, I'm yours."

And she was, was his and Oliver took full control of her, eating her sweet pussy out. Going down on her in an intimate way, with a connection that no one else could. Thea sat up to watch her brother's handsome face dive down and worship, suck, do whatever he needed to. Thea lightly danced her fingertips down the back of Oliver's head when he continued until he pulled all the way back up.

The honey sticking to his face made Thea smiled. She reached over and pulled Oliver over. He joined her on the desk with Thea straddling Oliver with a deft movement. She leaned in and kissed Oliver. The Queen siblings made out like two high school students, with their mouths moving together.

Oliver faced the door, to make sure he had been forwarned on the very off chance that anyone would come over tonight. He positioned Thea, his erection trapped between their bodies. Rubbing against Thea's taut stomach muscles caused the blood to boil.

"I need you, Speedy," Oliver whispered. "Will you…."

"Always," Thea said with a smile.

Thea lowered herself down and took Oliver into her. He always filled her up nicely and this was no exception. Thea fixed her gaze onto the look of Oliver's eyes when they became one. It got her heart racing, knowing that they were so close, going into this position.

No words, only actions, namely Thea taking Oliver deep inside of her. He bottomed out inside of her. The feeling of their strong, powerful, healthy bodies connected together. Thea leaned in, pushing perky breasts against a muscular chest. Lips on lips, with their kiss continued. Oliver kneaded her ass, and slipped a finger against her puckered back entrance.

That was for her brother and only for her brother. Thea broke into a smile, pushing into her. He fills her up, with Thea holding on extremely tight. Her legs wrapped around Oliver's muscular torso.

Oliver was once again deep inside of his beautiful sister and working his hips up. The soft sounds of desire she made for him, and the gentle caresses of his cheek, his chest, brought a smile to his face. She moved in to him, rocking her hips back and forth. Oliver clutched onto her tightly.

Thea closed her eyes, and the buzz inside of her body, the pleasure Oliver brought to her, deep in her loins, it was just perfect. Oliver picked up the pace, and made her get closer. He brought her to a finish better and more swiftly than anyone did. But, not too fast, really making Thea feel this moment.

She was wetter and it allowed Oliver to slide into her more easily. He was inside of her, with Thea's perfect legs wrapping around him. Legs which Oliver caressed. She always loved him touching her legs, and Oliver always loved touching him. The short skirts Thea wore to the office was pretty much a highlight of the day.

"Getting tired?" Thea asked.

"Depends," Oliver said. "It's been too long, I want to enjoy this."

"And I want you too," Thea said. "Oh, fuck my nice tight pussy. It's all for you….mmm everything is for you."

Their bodies worked together in perfect harmony. Thea clamped down onto Oliver once again and very nearly, but not quite, caused him to lose him. Oliver squeezed her cheeks and made Thea gasp, moaning in his ear.

"Keep that up, and I might let you back there," Thea teased him. "But, it's been a while."

It has, but Oliver might have to take Thea up on that offer. Not tonight though, tonight he focused on looking his sister straight in the eye when they made love to each other. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, Thea's legs pulled into them. They offered silent appreciation for one and other, and all of the trials they had been through.

Some might call this little kink in their relationship messed up. But, Oliver found himself just needing to be with Thea, tonight, especially, tonight of all nights.

Thea closed in tight around him and breathed in his ear, enjoying the ride no doubt.

"Don't pull out," Thea said with urgency. "I need to feel all of you."

Oliver pulled her in tight, not wanting to pull out, so he was glad that Thea brought out the point. Her tight walls clamped against his naked cock. Pushing and squeezing him. Making him feel so good with the smooth, tight, sinful velvety walls hammering down on him.

They met together, time moved to a crawl. Their bodies continued their socially unacceptable, but so good, dance. Oliver pushed Thea completely down onto him and she sprung against him. He wanted to feel her reach that final point one more time before unloading.

And boy did he unload, and unload hard. He made a mess inside of Thea. Thea milked him of everything he had. The tension in Oliver's muscles released into several, hard explosions.

Thea smiled at her brother hitting the intended target, his cum racing inside of her body. Having him blow off some tension, having both of them blow off some tension.

They both collapse into a heated, and sweaty embrace. Thea still straddles Oliver, even long after his cock leaves her.

"Always worth it," Thea told him, resting her head on Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver cuddled with his sister on his own desk in the Star City's Mayor Office. She really did help him put things in perspective and allow him to clear his head.

It was with some regret that the one he loved the most, was the one that he could never publicly have.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 9/16/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	17. SOI(Sara Lance and Mary Marvel)

**Seduction of the Innocent(Sara Lance/White Canary and Mary Batson/Mary Marvel)**

The battle passed and Sara had a large smile on her face in the aftermath of said battle. In their usual manner, the Legends once again saved the day and saved all time. Although, they could not have done it without a little help and Sara's expression locked onto the woman standing next to her.

Mary Marvel, the beautiful brunette heroine, wearing a bright red, white costume, with yellow, had that seductive level of innocence which got Sara's interest. She was almost too innocent to run around with the ragtag crew of misfits from the Legends. Hence why she did not want to recruit them.

"So, that was amazing," Mary said. "We sure showed the bad guys."

"Yeah, we sure did," Sara said.

She could not help and smile at Mary's bright smile which lit the entire world on fire. Sara could not help and gaze upon her lips. Thoughts entered Sara's mind, as those lips fueled that imagination. She leaned a bit closer to Sara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So, are you going to be okay?" Mary asked. "That energy hit you took….."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sara said. "After dying and coming back to life, being bombarded with mystical energy from a temple doesn't seem so bad. And besides, you were the one that took it the hardest."

"Well, it gave me...well it felt good, 'Mary said. "And besides, you were there, the White Canary. You are really swell."

"Swell, can't say I've ever been told I was that before," Sara said. "But, I'll take that as a compliment."

The more Sara looked at Mary, the more dirty, sinful thoughts entered her mind. She was so innocent, which made Sara want her even more. The skirt unintentionally rode up and Sara wished she could will it to get even shorter. So, she could gaze upon Mary's long, alluring legs. Sara's mind turned over several possible scenarios of Mary wrapping those legs around her and moaning in pleasure.

"You know," Sara softly stated with a very simple smile on her face. "We could have some real fun, you and I."

"What do you mean?"

Innocence, Sara was pretty sure that she was like that a long time ago. But, it was literally a lifetime ago, maybe two or three if Sara was charitable about what she would count as dying.

"You were brave out there," Sara said.

"You really think so."

Sara wanted to pet her. In every sense of the word. The biting on her lip caused Sara to smile.

"Yes, you were," Sara confirmed. "And I think that you helping us deserves its own reward."

With a swift movement that screamed ninja badass, Sara wrapped her arms around Mary and pulled her in tight. Mary squirmed in wonder, but Sara brushed a hand through her hair and leaned closer towards Mary.

"Relax," Sara said. "I'm going to reward you."

"But, isn't doing the right thing it's own reward?"

"True," Sara agreed. "But, I think this is a more fun reward."

Without any hesitation, Sara's fingers rubbed Mary's inner thigh as she moved underneath the dark-haired woman's skirt. Mary let out breath in response. Sara pulled her panties back for a minute.

Emotions hit Mary's mind and caused it to go hogwild. Being barely eighteen years old, she was unexperienced to dealing with these things. Sara pulled off her top and revealed Mary's breasts. The ample sacs of flesh pushed against Sara's palm and squeezed them. Sara leaned a little bit closer towards Mary and kissed her several times against the back of the neck. She pulled back again and turned Mary around.

Mary was shocked to see Sara's top come down. She was gorgeous and more flesh exposed. Sara put her hand on Mary's hair and leaned forward.

"Don't worry, darling," Sara said. "I'll be gentle with you."

The kiss planted on Mary's soft, inexperienced lips, made the empowered teenage girl get driven over the edge. Sara put her hand on the small of the back and moaned when Sara explored the inside of Mary's mouth. It caused her brain to get fogged and her shaky hands to scramble to touch Sara.

Thankfully, being no stranger to treating a young woman to endless pleasure, Sara placed Mary's hands on her ass and there was a couple of squeezes. She panted with Sara working deep inside, tasting her sweet, tongue mouth. A swipe against Mary's nipple caused her to breath in.

Sara pulled away and nudged Mary, offering her a seat. Mary took a seat, her legs springing apart at instinct. Sara crouched down, straddling Mary's hips and kissing her lips.

The soft, passionate breathing coming from this woman lit a fire inside of Sara's body. Her loins grew intensely passionate when pressing down onto Mary.

They broke apart.

"Golly," Mary managed.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet?"

Sara kissed down Mary's neck, exploring the deep rich valley between her ample bosom. The bouncing toned breasts pushed against Sara's mouth and allowed warmth to spread against her. Sara rubbed the underside of Mary's breasts, and pulled back, kissing her navel and then moving down.

Her sweet pussy just beckoned for Sara. A taste of the sweet nectar caused Mary to gasp out again. Her fingers caressed the back of Sara's head and allowed her hips to shove up at a certain point. Her leg pushed against the back of Sara's head and another moan fired out of her mouth.

Mary closed her eyes and enjoyed the depths with Sara explored in her. Sara rocked her mouth back and forth, indulging in Mary's sweet, sweet pussy lips.

"Please!" Mary yelled. "Keep making me feel so good."

Her body warmed up with an accelerating amount of pleasure. Mary's hips kept rotating, working up and down, with Sara sliding her tongue into her honey body. The juices spilled out, with Sara hammering the tongue in numerous times. Mary almost collapsed on the bed, but pulled up with her hips driving faster to Sara's face.

Sara came up after making Mary come so hard. She climbed up and once again kissed Mary. Mary wrapped one of her legs around Sara and kissed her back.

"Want to return the favor?"

Mary was eager to do so, and Sara's bottom half came completely off. She was naked and really sexy. Mary blushed when looking at Sara's toned body.

"Is this your first pussy, honey?" Sara asked.

"Mmm, hmmm," Mary said in a shy voice.

"Don't worry, I'll make it memorable."

Sara stood up and guided Mary's face.

"Kiss my thighs on your way to the center," Sara advised her.

Mary did as she was told, because she was taught to respect her elders. The firm, fleshy muscles squished underneath Mary's lips. Without thinking, she found the same point on Sara which caused Mary lust earlier. Mary sucked on that point a minute, before closing him.

After Mary spent some time sucking Sara's clit, she dove down in between Sara's legs. Mary was eager to please and Sara was eager to be pleased. A match made in heaven. Sara thrust her hips back into Mary's waiting, sucking mouth. Every sound echoed through the room.

Sara closed her eyes, but then opened them up. Just in time to gaze down onto Mary's heated eagerness. Enjoying the taste all the way to the center point.

"Closer," Sara panted.

Several more deep sucks and now Mary was eating her pussy at earnest. The girl was a natural at oral sex and Sara was glad to have rewarded to her and rewarding her. Mary's tongue vibrated on and off, going a bit deeper inside of her. Sara thrust her hips back up and closed in, breathing when Mary went down on her.

"I'm so close, baby," Sara said. "Why don't you give me some of this?"

Mary gave her more than enough of this. Sucking the juices from Sara's wet pussy got her hips just rocking back and forth, feeding Mary with her juices. She pulled back and shoved deep inside of Mary's gaping, waiting mouth. Her lips took an intense feeding.

The next move passed with Sara leaning down and kissing Mary on the lips. The two sucked each other, with Sara straddling Mary's body. She pulled away, a small strand of salvia breaking from them. Mary panted when looking up at Mary. A cupped breast made Mary feel locked and loaded, and feel really good from how much Sara touched her.

"Please!" Mary yelled.

"You want to have more fun?"

Mary wrapped her arms around Sara, her legs spreading. Sara ground her crotch against Mary's and there was a very hot feeling spreading between them. The electricity shooting between Sara's loins increases when she rubbed against Mary. The feeling of Mary's loins vibrating against her is better than any vibration.

Oh, it feels so good and Sara gets her off, rubbing up and down. She was getting wetter and wetter by the moment. Feeling Mary's legs underneather her grip.

Sara relaxed her rocking and leaned down to grab Mary's perfectly large breasts. She squeezed them and made Mary moan. She could not get enough of these breasts. She leaned down and started to worship Mary's ample chest. Mary screamed out loud and encouraged Sara to do more.

Mary could not believe how naughty and sticky this older woman was making her feel. She kept grabbing Sara's butt, a bit shameless as she did so. She wondered how it would be to put her tongue in it...would Sara let her? Mary just wanted to nuzzle her cheeks into her.

The reluctance of the girl faded and now Mary was groping Sara's body without any hesitation or any apology. Sara almost felt bad of seducing such an innocence young woman into debauchery.

"Yes!" Mary yelled. "Oooh, Sara, you're going to make me….."

"You are too," Sara said. "You're a naughty girl, Mary. Marvel. Making me so wet."

"Don't naughty girls get spankings?" Mary asked in a low voice.

"Maybe later," Sara said while winking.

At the moment, she rode the lightning bolt, for lack of a better term, that brushed against her. Sara was getting further and further into taking Mary. Her heart sped up with an couple of very intense beats. She was getting closer, closer to breaking on Mary.

Then, Sara's loins released their outflow of juices. Their heat rubbed against Sara and Mary, with their bodies just melding into each other.

"Oh yes," Mary panted with lust burning through her eyes. "Give it to me."

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright."

After a moment, Sara pulled back and flipped Mary over. Her lovely cheeks stuck up in the air and presented her booty for Sara to spank. And Sara spanked it a couple of times.

"Spank me!" Mary called for her.

Sara did not be any further encouragement. Not with Mary's thick womanly ass reddening underneath Sara's hand. Sara pulled back and spanking her a few more times. Every few spanks, Sara dove in for a minute and ate Mary out.

Mary clutched onto the bed and breathed in pleasure. Sara rewarded her with more fun, the heat building between her legs. Sara speeded up a couple more times and pulled out, before rubbing between Mary's legs.

That hot, rocking body along with the innocent demeanor were two things that hit Sara's buttons and hammered all of her kinks. She climbed on top of Mary, while she was face down and worshipped her body with multiple kisses. Every time Sara pleasured Mary's body, it broke her mentally.

Sara penetrated Mary and fingered her to the edge. She pulled back and tasted Mary's juices.

"I've got something for you, my little Marvel," Sara said.

A large hard object struck Mary from behind. She flushed and at the same time did not hesitate to allow Sara to slide inside of her. Sara put the hands on her lower back and shoved inside of her, filling up Mary with inch after inch until she was completely inside of her.

Completely inside of Mary, and fucking her hot body. Mary hovered over the bed and this only gave Sara more room to take her and to cause Mary to moan out. It got Sara's juices to flow alongside of Mary's, that's for sure. Sara smiled when gazing at the movement of her body.

Sara continued her pleasure trip on Mary's body. Mary's mouth opened and shut a couple more times. She slapped down onto Mary.

"You want to finish?" Sara asked.

"Yes, please."

Well, she was polite, and Sara could not fault that. She did not tease Mary too much, okay maybe just a little bit. Just enough to get a feel of Mary's perfect body. Kissing, touching, and just taking her.

Mary felt like she was a very intense roller coaster ride. She dropped almost down before Sara pulled her up. Mary opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, letting out her breath in a rattling moan. Sara pushed deep inside of her, their flesh connecting together. Sara pumped her lovely hips forward, making Mary just break out into numerous hot and passionate moans the further he entered her tight pussy.

"Good, good, I'm close too, "Sara said.

"Let's do it together!"

The energy in her voice just increased Sara's desire to shove forward. The friction guiding her hips forward to Mary's tight, clenching center, sent more electrical shocks through her body. Mary closed onto her and Sara came just seconds before Mary did as well.

They screamed in pleasure, with Sara pushing Mary down onto the bed. She rode out Mary's very powerful and very intense orgasm. Thighs struck together in time for the pumping hips of the blonde warrior to go forward.

The sexy brunette crashed down onto the bed. She had a goofy grin after Sara finished riding her off.

"Thanks again," Sara said. "I appreciate it.

"I know," Mary said. "So, are we going to do this again?"

Sara watched as Mary sat up, looking at her with those innocent eyes. Innocent despite having her brains fucked out, or maybe that was just a look Mary was putting on because she knew her innocence turned Sara on.

Maybe, just maybe, Mary Marvel was an evil mastermind who knew exactly what she was doing to press Sara's buttons. She was still pretty hot though.

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I will," Sara said.

They exchanged a long kiss before Sara left Mary to collapse with a satisfied smile on her face. They would meet again at another time.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 9/23/2018.**

 **Thanks for your support, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Willpower(Kara and Caitlin)

**Willpower(Kara Danvers and Caitlin Snow)**

A weird buzzing echoed through Kara's head. Taking a missile to the chest seemed like a good idea at the time. While she did not have any physical injuries, she really did feel funny. And her suit was completely trashed. That was the worst thing about it in Kara's opinion.

She crossed her legs. The long shirt she wore stretched down to the mid-hip area. A rustling indicated medical supplies being grabbed and one Caitlin Snow saunting over. The Star Labs scientist swapped Kara's arm for a second.

"Thanks," Kara said.

"Hey, don't mention it," Caitlin said. "We all want to make sure you're safe. If that thing messed you up, I'd like to know what caused it."

"Me too."

Caitlin bent over at the table which drew Kara's attention to a certain part of her body. The beating heart rocked against Kara's chest when the fabric of the brainy brunette's skirt shifted a little bit. Kara did not know what to do, other than to stare and keep those eyes locked onto place, staring at Caitlin's perfectly round and firmly shaped ass. Kara almost felt her lips drying.

"You okay."

Shaking her head allowed Kara to clear her thoughts and cause the dirty thoughts which dominated her mind to leave it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting to see what the problem was."

Kara's blood boiled instantly. She noticed a flicker of something imbedded inside her finger. It was a splinter and Kara leaned over to pull out the tweezers. The tweezers almost snapped, with Kara trying to dig the splinter out of her. The unfortunate object shined in the light, making Kara's frustration mount.

It took her a second to realize what it was. Red Kryptonite, at least a tiny piece, embedded into her flesh. The heat in Kara's cheeks spread to her body. Too much unbearable scorching heat rocked Kara until the moment where she took her shirt off.

The shirt flying to the ground caught Caitlin's attention. Caitlin locked on Kara's body. In all of it's glory, not a stich of clothing covered it. Erect nipples stuck out with them calling to Caitlin to touch them. Tiny blonde curls stuck up to reveal Kara's desirable snatch and powerful legs which Caitlin imagined wrapping around her.

"Like something you see, Doctor Snow?" Kara asked in a husky tone.

She sped in the room and pinned Caitlin against the wall. Caitlin noticed the object under Kara's finger.

"What's that?" Caitlin managed.

"That?" Kara asked. "Oh, that's nothing, it's just Red Kryptonite."

Didn't Red Kryptonite...oh damn, could she kiss? Kara planted her lips over Caitlin. Caitlin did the only thing that was possible, she kissed Kara back. Taking a long and guided tour of Kara's sweet mouth was just what the doctored order. Arms wrapped around Kara and pushed their bodies together.

Kara pulled away from Caitlin. The lick Kara did to her lips sent Caitlin's mind into overdrive. Those fast hands quickly undid Caitlin's top and exposed her to the world. A pair of very generous breasts popped out in front of Kara's line of sight. Kara just smiled when gazing down upon Caitlin's ample chest.

"You've been hiding these from the world you naughty girl," Kara said. "Well now that I know that they're there, I have to have them."

The bra dropped down to the ground and Caitlin breathed in.

"Kara, you...should…."

"Grab these tits?" Kara asked. "Good idea."

Kara pinched the nipples and made Caitlin cry out for mercy. She leaned in and planted a long, powerful, and seductive kiss on the woman against the wall. Caitlin pushed, harder, harder, harder, but Kara, she pushed back, and pushed in hard, using her strong and powerful tongue as a weapon on Caitlin.

Now Caitlin's skirt hiked up and her panties came down.

"You're dripping wet," Kara said. "This looks like a job for Supergirl."

The smile Kara gave almost made Caitlin as wet as hell. Kara dipped her fingers between Caitlin's sopping wet folds and sent electrical shocks through her body. Nothing like this should feel this good, but yet, Caitlin's loins sang. She pushed up and met Kara's pumping fingers.

"Damn it."

The soft folds clamped around Kara's fingers as she worked into Caitlin. Already, Caitlin's wide eyes practically begged to be taken against this wall. And Kara, being the very giving person she is, delivered all of that and much more to Caitlin. The hips rocked back and forth, with Kara just breaking out into a wicked smile.

"You want more than one? I can give you two."

That second finger struck a nerve ending in Caitlin. Caitlin only clutched the wall. The adrenaline in her body pumped as Kara added a third finger on top of the second. The three finger push sent Caitlin into sexual overdrive. The juices flowed from her with Kara's swift fingers, working her better than any toy.

Every now and then, Kara kissed Caitlin as far as she could reach. The free hand slipped between Kara's legs and manipulated her hips. A soft moan and popping sound of the lips moving apart stirred Caitlin's emotions.

Kara rode the fingers on her right hand while Caitlin did the same to the fingers on her left hand. It was a very good feeling, both of their pussies edged alongside one and other.

They leaned into each other, about ready to reach the peak. Caitlin lost it first, cumming all over Kara's hand. And then Kara came over her own hand.

Kara withdrew her hands and feasted on the juices on her hands. This was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Well, Supergirl...you are pretty dominant with that RedK in you."

Caitlin's hair and face shifted and she went into full Killer Frost.

"But, while you could handle Snow, let's see what you make of Frost."

Kara wore a cocky smile as if to tell Killer Frost to just bring it. Frost dove forward and kissed Kara aggressively on the list. The body heat coming from her solar powered body envigored her. Frost pushed Kara into the wall to suck the body heat from her even more. The moans she made did little to discourage Killer Frost, in fact that only encouraged her, only encouraged this deviant behavior even more.

Ice handcuffs appeared and slapped Kara's wrists behind her head. This allowed Killer Frost to mount the Girl of Steel while she leaned back onto the same table Caitlin checked her out. Supergirl and Killer Frost moved into another extremely passionate kiss.

A battle of wills, between the elements for lack of a better term, occurred. Caitlin put a hand on Kara's leg and pulled her completely in closer. Something long and hard grows and pokes Kara in the thighs.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

Caitlin's cool hands make Kara's nipples rock solid and ready to suck. Kara pushed forward as if to tell Caitlin how much she wanted it.

The ice spear drove down into Kara's box and almost melted Killer Frost in one instant. A redoubling of her will power followed. Caitlin explored Kara's luscious frame, planting kisses on her sun kissed skin. It was so good, so warm, and felt so good to have this amount of body heat just radiating inside of her.

Caitlin's addition buried its way as deep into Kara as possible. Lifting her up, and then dropping her down. Caitlin put herself into the depths, her juices melting inside of Kara.

"Let's see how we tasted together."

Without any warning, without any apology, Caitlin dove between Kara's legs. A small lick, nothing too major, but really something that sparked Kara's emotions, giving her a chance to feel what was to come. Then a slightly bigger and more passionate lick, sending Kara further over the top into overdrive. Her nail curled against the back of Caitlin's head and she moaned.

It was off to the races and how. Caitlin lapped up the lovely combination of juices and got Kara squirming, moaning, thrashing, the entire nine yards. She grabbed Caitlin's hair and forced her face down, making Caitlin lick her.

"Why is it that bad girls can eat the best pussy?" Kara asked.

Caitlin did not answer that, too engrossed in her meal to give the matter some thought. A simple brush of Kara's tender flesh sent her spiraling into convulsions. She drank Kara's nectar.

After another nibble of Kara's sweet peach, Caitlin climbed up again. Their bodies pressed together and created steam for lack of the better term. Caitlin lovingly stroked Kara's face. She plotted the next move or at least would of before the ice handcuffs broke apart.

The battle of wills turned more interesting, with Kara's free hand flying against Caitlin's firm backside. She squeezed it and made Caitlin shift with a very intense moan. The two women wrestled for dominance.

Killer Frost would have to admit that Supergirl really gave her more than a run for her money. Their tongues pushed together, hunger just dancing against each other. They move, lip to lip, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue with each other. With Kara forcing Caitlin's lips open and working her tongue down to a certain point.

Despite her attempts to assert dominance, Killer Frost submitted to the warm, juicy lips of Supergirl. On two different fronts, given that Kara's nether regions brushed against Caitlin. A lifted leg opened up Caitlin for more kisses and more pleasure. Kara leaned in and squeezed Caitlin's nipple to make her moan. Caitlin shoved her hips forward and into Kara to breath in intense, never ending passion.

"Are you ready to cum?" Kara asked her.

What kind of question was that? Caitlin was more than ready to give in. She succumbed to the warm touch, the tender embrace, the hot scorching body of Supergirl. This time, Supergirl caused Killer Frost to melt underneath her. A hand cupped her chest and released it.

The juices practically oozed out of Caitlin. Her powers formed another ice cock and Kara guided it inside of her. She would melt this one just as well.

Caitlin wrapped her legs around Kara's waist to pull her in closer. Their bodies melded, with a never ending race to their next climax. Caitlin cupped Kara's firm ass and pushed her down. The look on Kara's face when Caitlin filled her up sent tingles down Caitlin's spine and indeed other parts of her body.

They settled into a certain dance, neither delaying what was only inevitable. Caitlin dragged her nail against the back of Kara's neck and pulled her in. Kara's chest, heaving and sweaty, lowered in front of Caitlin's opened mouth. She took one nipple and then the other alternating between the sucks. Each time Kara made a sound, Caitlin jerked her hips up to stuff Kara's hole just a bit more fuller.

Kara was so full she could almost sign. The tight walls clamped down and released Caitlin's juices down onto her lap. The tingle of their skin, flesh on flesh action, lip on lip, everything was just moving too fast. Kara swam with lust, the deeper she kissed Caitlin.

Her hips bucked forward and released a warm blast of juices. Caitlin returned fire by thrusting into Kara even further. The friction melted Caitlin's toy for a second time, but the metling just released some sweet juices into Kara's overflowing hole. She was getting off on this.

Caitlin touched Kara from every conceivable angle and made the bouncing blonde horny with desire. The affects of the Red Kryptonite long since left her pores in sweat. Instead, what was left behind was pure, primal lust. Two people who desired each other.

"Go ahead," Caitlin said. "You know you want this."

Kara knew that she wanted this alright. A sure fire moan of Caitlin's name gave way to a pleasurable gurgle. But, she was sure that Caitlin appreciated the sentiment all the same. Especially when once again, Caitlin kissed Kara. Kissed her deep, fast, and hard when their pussies ground up against each other.

She knew what they both wanted and knew what they both needed. Knew that Caitlin would just squak out another few rubs against her warm lips.

"Yes!" Kara called. "Yes I do...want this...so….badly!"

She cried out with a passionate drop of her hips. Kara came, multiple times, all in a moment. All of the orgasms just collapsed her mind and sent her into waves of pleasure.

Almost done. She came all over Caitlin's pussy. Who did not need anything to penetrate Kara this time. Just the feeling of their skin connecting with each other was more than enough.

"I know I want this," Kara repeated.

"I know."

They became a tangled mess of limbs when sucking face and rubbing their dripping cunts against each other. Kara's body discharged a heated splatter of juices. Caitlin just returned just as much, filling Kara's moist, tender inside lips with a very intense helping of juices. They became a heaving, sweaty mess, moaning at each other, getting each other off in the oldest way known to nature.

"You do know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know!" Kara howled.

They came one more time and here Kara was for sure. This was something that started out with lust and became so much more. Caitlin helped Kara scratch itches that she never knew needed scratched until the doors in that mind were opened.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem."

And Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost had a few itches of their own scratched. While Caitlin turned back to normal, the tingles of what happened returned. Kara rested down, dropping her head onto Caitlin's chest.

Caitlin lightly kissed Kara. She figured, and was not too wrong that the next play would come soon.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 9/30/2018.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Rope Tricks(Diana and Alex)

**Rope Tricks(Alex Danvers and Diana/Wonder Woman)**

A soft sigh comes from Alex Danvers when a strong arm wraps around her. She feels the afteraffect of the night before, and enjoys the soft lips moving closer against the back of her neck. Several more kisses blow her mind before Alex looks over her shoulder into the gaze of her lover.

And quite the lover she is, as Alex rapidly found herself the luckiest woman on Earth. Diana, Wonder Woman, the Princess of the Amazons, used her tender and skilled hands to pleasure Alex. She turned around on the bed. Diana, in her sheer black nightie, was a vision.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Alex murmured.

"Don't sell yourself short," Diana said. "You're quite beautiful. Anyone would be honored to share a bed with you."

The two women met with a kiss and despite Diana's kind words, Alex still felt as if she was the luckiest woman in the world. Diana rapidly stroked her hair and made Alex softly moan. The Amazon Princess knew exactly how to hit all of the right buttons. And those buttons got Alex squirming and pleading for more.

Diana enjoyed the soft feel of Alex's leg. She crept up the leg to touch even more of the flesh. To hear Alex's moans even more when pleasuring her. To kiss her warm, moist, succulent lips in every single way possible.

Now, Diana pulled away from Alex and paid tribute to another set of lips. Stroking them first got the juices flowing. Then Diana did more than stroke those nether lips. She leaned down and planted a very soft and succulent kiss down on Alex's nether lips. Which caused her to break down into a soft cry. Passion flooded through her body the very moment Diana went down on her.

Diana devoured her pussy like it was a sweet treat. Alex put her hand on the top of the head of her lover. She shuddered from Diana's delicate tongue stroking her in all of the right plants. Diana came up.

"Are you still tender after last night?" Diana asked.

"You did put me through a lot," Alex said. "But it was worth it."

After a brief pause, Diana resumed her chowing down on Alex's nether regions. Alex rocked her head back and softly let out a couple of yelps of pleasure. Yes, Diana knew exactly how to take Alex and take her good. That tongue repeatedly shifted against her folds and made Alex's toes curl ever so more deeply. She bit down on her lip and moaned out. Her nipples sang and Alex needed to pull on them.

It was so worth it. So very worth it. Worth it to feast her eyes upon Diana's face when she licked Alex out. Alex turned her hips up and dropped them down. She tugged on Diana's dark locks and forced her mouth down onto her.

Diana savored the moment. Savored every last nourishing drop coming from Alex's wet pussy. She could not do much more than to feast on it. Allowing Alex to shift up until her juices came up.

Like a favored beverage, Diana feasted on what came from Alex. She made out with Alex's soft lips and made her shift on the bed.

Diana rose up and pressed forward into Alex.

"I have you," Diana said.

"I know."

They kiss one more time. Alex explored the Amazon's body without any restraint. Her luscious curves become the landing strip to Alex's stroking hands. She repeatedly and endlessly rolled her fingers over Diana and made her pant in never ending lust. Alex shifted her tongue back and forth, making out with the Amazon Princess. Diana returned fire, making out with Alex just as vigorously.

Their mouths broke free from each other. Alex took control of the straps of Diana's nightdress and pulled it down. Her ample bosom popped out and allowed Alex to move into position to cup her breasts.

"Go ahead, baby," Diana said. "Suck them."

Alex took the invitation and was hard at work sucking away at Diana's breasts. She worked them hard like a child craving nourishment. She ran a finger down Diana's navel and made her softly encourage Alex. The beautiful face of the DEO Agent pushed against the chest of the Princess.

She wanted Diana so bad it hurt. Her body ached for that of her lover. Alex repeatedly and endlessly sucked on Diana's tits until her heaving chest rose up and into her mouth. Alex sucked the nipple and released it from the prison of her mouth.

With a swift movement, Alex ended up behind Diana and then, with a surprisingly move, began to tie her up in the Lasso. Diana had been surprised, but not too displeased.

"How bad do you want me?"

Diana was compelled to tell Alex the truth while in the Lasso's strong and warm embrace. Not that she needed any compulsion with how much Alex pleasured her.

"I want you!" Diana yelled out. "Badly."

"How badly?"

Alex teased Diana with several slow strokes. Her body was a canvas and Alex produced art with her hands and mouth. Rocking the Wonderous Woman into position.

"Really badly," Diana pleaded. "Take me. Take me! Please!"

Alex thought please helped with many things, including what she was going to do. She stuck a finger into Diana's pussy and made her drip.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you add a second finger?" Diana asked.

After getting worn out the night before, Alex was more than happy to take the lead here. Making sure Diana's lasso was tied completely, Alex made her next move. She teased Diana with one finger before adding a second second finger made Diana's hips rock up and drop down. She let out her breath in an endless series of moans. Enjoying what Alex gave to her.

That pussy belonged to her and Alex could not help and think of the juices that flowed out of her. She repeatedly sank deep into Diana. Listening in closely for the moans until she had Diana squirming, thrashing, and twisting all over the bed. Her ample chest rocked up and down from Alex's motions.

A third finger and now Alex was really going to town. She rapidly fingered Diana all the way to completion. Those tight walls closed down onto her and Diana broke out into a very passionate cry.

Alex pulled the fingers out and lifted them up to her own mouth. A taste-test showed how sweet Diana tasted. Sweeter then any drink ever.

"Taste yourself," Alex told her lover.

Diana complied with the orders of her mistress. She sucked Alex's fingers very swiftly, almost licking them clean.

"How do you like that?" Alex asked.

"Good!" Diana yelled out.

"Perfect," Alex told her. "Absolutely wonderful. I would hate to see you upset."

Alex leaned in close and nibbled Diana's neck. She moved and marked the side of Diana's neck.

"The question is, would you like me to take you in your ass?" Alex asked.

"Yes, please."

"Do you love Anal?" Alex asked.

The accursed lasso caused Diana to nod. Alex was not satisfied with her nodding and she squeezed Diana's ass hard.

"I want you to tell me," Alex said. "Out loud."

"I love anal!" Diana yelled. "I want you to fuck me in my ass. After you get it nice and wet and eat it out."

That's exactly what Alex had in mind. She spread Diana's beautiful ass cheeks after putting the Princess on her front. The puckered hole caused for Alex. She needed to rub her nose against Diana's ass. It was beautiful and an object worthy of worship. Alex placed her fingers on Diana's firm butt and squeezed her tight. It was rather ample and also well toned as well. The perfect ass and the perfect place for Alex to stick her tongue.

"Alexandra, it isn't proper to play with your food," Diana sternly told her.

That did not deter Alex in any way whatsoever. She squeezed Diana's ass cheeks and made her moan. Alex moved in to devour Diana's asshole. Practically drooling inside of it and for good reason. Diana's perfect ass was more than drool worthy.

The second Alex came up for air, she made sure Diana's asshole was nice and wet. She rolled Diana over onto her back, asshole still ready. Alex tested how easy it was to penetrate with her finger. Diana let out a gasping moan as Alex shoved a finger deep inside of her.

"Great Hera!" Diana moaned. "It's so good."

"I know it is," Alex responded with a few pushes of her finger deep inside. "How about I use that toy from last night you used on me?"

Diana's eyes glazed with lust which answered the question of how much Diana wanted her ass fucked without words. A tease of her pussy got even more juices flowing. Alex pressed her heated palm against Diana and forced her hips up completely.

She left Diana taper off before reaching into the drawer. The strap on was in play and the small bottle of oil allowed Alex to add the proper amount of lubrication. She then lubed up Diana's ass cheeks and they looked amazing, slick as hell with oil. In the perfect position to be grabbed and worked over hard.

"I can't wait to fuck this ass," Alex cooed. "It's just begging for me to fuck it."

"Do it all ready!" Diana yelled.

"So impatient," Alex told her with a soft smile. "But, that's how I like you. Impatient and ready to receive. My big cock, in your ass. It's like how it was meant to be."

Diana did not deny that to be perfectly honest. She just took Alex into her ass without any regrets. The end of the dildo parted Diana's cheeks and Alex felt the burn. The pleasure engulfing her body the faster Alex rocked deep inside of her. Sweat rolling off her body the further she entered.

Alex wanted to see how deep she could go. She knew she could fuck Diana's ass hard because she was a goddess. She could take the abuse and take the best Alex had to offer. Alex offered her a whole lot, shoving her cock deep into Diana's rectum. It pressed against her and made Alex just flare up in excitement. The faster she shoved into Diana, the more her ample ass cheeks pressed their way against her. Alex breathed hotly, cupping and touching Diana in all of the places that it mattered.

"Beg me to fuck your ass harder," Alex ordered her.

"Fuck my ass harder!" Diana yelled. "I need you in my ass. I need you owning my ass."

Alex did more than own Diana's ass. She pressed further and faster into her. Her hips becoming a piston because of how efficiently she plowed Diana's ample backside. She pulled almost all the way out and slapped Diana's cheek hard. She left a mark on it.

The next play followed Alex pushing her slick fingers into Diana's burning hot core. Alex gazed down at Diana. The way she moved, the way she squirmed, the way she just rolled over on the bed was exciting for numerous reasons. Alex was having the time of her life and she got off on what she was doing to Diana's puckered back entrance.

Diana whipped her head back and moaned to the heavesn. She thanked the goddesses for Alex and how good she was fucking her. Alex was taking Diana in all the ways she meant to be taken. Hard, fast, and furious, making Diana squirm underneath her talented motions. Diana almost blew a bubble of drool.

To turn an Amazon Princess into a whimpering kitten, craving nothing other than sex. That's a very good feeling to be perfectly honest. He rocked deeper and deeper inside of her body. Instantly plowing inside of her and making her ass the home for Alex's addition. She pushed inside and rolled out.

"Cum for me, Princess," Alex called. "Cum for me really good."

Diana's pussy clenched Alex's digits. She moaned and heaved her chest up. Sweat flew off of her amazing breasts. Breasts which people would right poetry for.

Alex wished she had a third hand to pleasure Diana. Between one hand needing to be on Diana's ass to steady her for the anal ramming and the other fingering her pussy, there just was not a sufficient amount of coverage. Alex tried to get her, but found herself stopped.

She was cumming though. And cumming hard and fast. Alex tingled at the sound of her flesh smacking against Diana. The bound and hot Amazon submitted to her, clenching her asshole against Alex's intruding rod and releasing it. Alex squeezed Diana's firm ass cheeks and spanked it.

"Cum for me again before I'm done."

Diana obeyed and squirted all over Alex's fingers. Alex allowed her fingers to get soaked in Diana's honey. The sweet taste would soon be inside of her mouth when she licked Diana clean.

And Alex tasted Diana. The honey made Alex horny and her nipples stood up at attention. She knew Diana was sitting on and Alex lowered Diana's face into her chest.

The Amazon, with a lifetime of training, knew exactly how to hit the right buttons on her lover. Alex leaned back with a lazy smile on her face. The Lasso came undone from Diana, but that was not a roadblock for what she was doing. Rather, it just made it more special given that the power did not drive Diana to pleasure Alex. No, her own natural lust and being as horny as fuck was what did it.

"Why don't you clean my cock?"

There was no reason to deny. Diana pulled up the dildo which fucked her ass raw before going in and deep throating Alex. She managed to stroke the woman's lovely thighs as well.

The strap on slipped off after a time just so Diana could get in close and devour Alex's pussy. Alex leaned back and knew that it was now time for the Amazon to take her turn.

That tongue was so perfect that Alex allowed herself to succumb to Diana's affections. After all, after being in the driver's seat for a spell, it was nice to let someone slide over and steer.

The Amazon Princess steered the DEO Agent into an orgasm. Alex let her juices flow and Diana lapped them up at a constant pace.

Laying her next gaze on Diana's face after cumming only brought Alex that much nearer to the finish line. The warmth in her body predated a mind-numbing climax and more fun to come.

 **End**

 **Next Chapter: 10/7/2018.**


	20. Hands On(Iris W and Linda P)

**Hands on(Linda Park and Iris West)**

Linda Park sighed in content. Her girlfriend was extremely fast with her hands and even faster than her mouth. The vigilante known as Doctor Light was once a thief. Now she was reformed, although still very naughty. After all, why would she do anything with her girlfriend in a semi-public place.

Someone could walk in that door at any time and bust them from having sex. And yet, Iris was not letting up on what she was doing. Not letting up her hand creeping up Linda's leg. The speedster's hands vibrated against Linda's body and ended up on ass to squeeze it.

Iris West, the Speedster known as Impulse, pulled back with a smile. Even back in the day when they were on opposite sides of the wall, there was a very strong sexual tension between them. And now that they were dating, the tension only grew even more intense. Iris experienced a very intense heat growing between Linda's loins and threatening to undone.

"You want me to keep touching you?"

Linda's mind screamed in fury. What kind of stupid question was that? The woman's thighs parted and allowed Iris complete access to them. She could not have made her desire to be fucked any more obvious if she left an engraved invitation.

And boy did Iris engrave her fingers deep into Linda's gushing snatch. Her hips bucked up and Iris collected more of the oozing juices on her fingers. She rattled the inside of Linda's tight cunt and made her moan.

Iris loved how her girl moved and turned on the desk she laid her out on. It was insane to see how many of their fights ended with close ripping and hair pulling.

"Still a bad girl," Iris said.

"Your bad girl," Linda corrected her.

Iris smiled.

"You know something, I can be good at being bad too. Or maybe bad at being good?"

The age old question for sure. Linda did not have that much time to mull that particular question over before Iris dove down and began to devour her moist womanhood. That brought a vibration through Linda's body the faster Iris drove her tongue deep into her it.

The Speedster tasted the wet pussy of the meta-human underneath her. Linda was Iris's addiction. She indulged in the very beautiful and very dangerous woman as much as possible. Taking her time in tasting her and rising Linda's lust up to another level.

She wanted to keep tasting Linda until the point where she was losing it. The few moans and the tight gripping of the back of Iris's head indicated how close she was to losing it. Iris shifted her hips up into Linda's face, rocking back and forth.

Iris met Linda all the way. Her tongue continiously vibrated and forced Linda to keep throwing her hips up to get eaten out. She broke out into heaving pants. Linda's juices fed Iris and she could go months on them alone. All she needed to do is get Linda to keep shoving those hips up to meet her.

Finally, another sticky orgasm followed and Iris had Linda pretty much right where she wanted her. Her tongue danced and licked the flood from Linda. She sucked up all of Linda's juices like a dying woman in the desert. Craving that last drink of water before she collapsed in a fit.

Seconds passed prior to Linda struggling to sit up. She managed to get up just as Iris rose. The sight of Iris's face dripping with Linda's own honey caused her body to buzz. She dove in and kissed Iris hard. The taste of herself drove Linda extremely wild with pleasure.

She tore open the front of Iris's uniform. Two extremely perfect and luscious breasts bounced back. Those chocolate globes with their tasty dark nipples called for Linda. She dove down and sucked on Iris's tits to bring her pleasure.

"That's it, baby," Iris panted. "You know that's what you want. You can't get enough of my tits."

If she vibrated them fast enough, Iris had the ability to lactate. Exactly how she did not know. But, did it really matter when Linda enjoyed it? When Linda sucked her breast, tormenting that nipple. A swirl of the tongue kept dancing over her erect nipple and sucked her hard and fast.

"Baby, you know that's how I want this," Iris breathed. "Go ahead. Suck my nipple. It's perfect. It's yours. If you want it."

Did she ever want it? Linda could not disagree. Her addiction shoved into her face. Forced Linda to motorboat those sexy tits. The deep dark rich chocolate of Iris's chest did Linda good. The fact her loving girlfriend stroked Linda's hair only made the reformed thief just breath out.

"A good girl," Iris cooed in her ear. "Even if you're good at being bad."

Linda wanted more that Iris's chest. No matter how tantalizing it tasted, she wanted more. Her hands dug into Iris's juicy, heaving tits. Bouncing them up and down at a very intense point and making her just moan in endless pleasure. She pulled away, with some regret regrets.

A flash of light emitted from Linda's right palm. She cut a hole into the front of her suit.

"I swear I destroy more suits with you then I do against any of my rogues," Iris said.

Linda responded with a smile and bombarded Iris's clit with energy which got her breathing in and out. The hard light hologram emitting from her hand rubbed against Iris.

"Well, that's not my fault that you have a fetish of being fucked in costume."

That much was true and one of Iris's supreme weaknesses. She could not deny the desire to being fucked in costume was high. Linda vibrated her hand back and forth and sent Iris's hips flying up into position. She moaned in intense horniness the deeper she shoved down into her.

"You know how to hit all of my buttons."

"Damn right I do"

The hard light hologram emitted from Linda's pelvis in the shape of a throbbing phallus which she intended to fuck Iris with. First though she would taunt her lover. Rile her up before closing in for the kill. Their lips met together with a salvia swap. Iris tried to gain advantage. Linda would not let her go in too deep. Rather she just shoved the tongue in and almost molested the inside of Iris's mouth.

She did not want to make it too easy. Linda stroked Iris's breasts which occasionally squirted a little milk from how aroused she was. Linda dropped down and sucked the heaving nipple of her lover. Iris broke out into a very intense and passionate cry.

"Go ahead, baby," Linda purred in her ear. "Cum for me. You know you want to."

She knew that she wanted to, but Iris refused to give in. If nothing else, Iris West was a stubborn woman.

Linda was not going to be denied through. She rolled Iris over and got a good view of her nice round booty. It belonged in her hands to be squeezed, to be spanked, to be molested, to be done whatever to and whenever she decided to do it. She slapped the butt and it wiggled. More spanks and more wiggles of her ass until Iris looked over her shoulder.

"Are you going to fuck me already?"

"Well, let's see," Linda said as she stuck three fingers deep into Iris and manipulated the inside of her wet pussy. "You're dripping wet and practically begging for it. The question is, are you going to take my hard-light cock inside of your slutty little hole?"

Iris spread her legs as far as possible, breaking out into a very dirty smile.

"Honey, fuck me until I can't stand."

She really did push her luck and more importantly push how far Linda wanted to go. However, with such an enticing invitation, how could Linda Park really say no to Iris West? She reared back and plunged into her lover's tight box.

So snug and so inviting, Linda could rear back and fuck the ever living daylights out of her former rival. She masturbated long and hard about bending Iris over any hard surface and fucking the daylights out of her. Ever since the moment that Linda locked eyes on her rival's tight ass.

"You need a spanking!"

Linda created a hard light paddle and slapped Iris across the butt cheeks. She wiggled back and forth with Iris throwing her hips constantly and deeply inside of Linda.

"YES!" Iris yelled. "Fuck me raw! Take my pussy and own it you kinky bitch!"

Linda created a hard light plug and stuffed it into Iris's ass. Iris screamed in pleasure from this duel action. Linda took both of Iris's tight and needing holes. Instantly and endlessly driving the point home. No matter how fast she drove it, it was exciting to say the very least.

In particular, the former thief was feeling her pussy just itch with anticipation. She was getting off on dominating the heroic speedster. Despite now being technically on the right side of the law, pillaging the Speedster's warm holes was the best idea ever.

She slowed down a lot. Granted, everything seemed slow to Iris thanks to her speedster abilities. Linda just leaned in and kissed the back of Iris's neck.

She was completely out of Iris, removing both of the light objects from the holes of the speedster. Iris rolled over, frustrated, and Linda pinned her down on the desk. Linda very aggressively explored Iris's body with kisses and caresses. Every time she canvased that body, she pushed a bit further down the line.

"Oh, damn it, Linda," Iris moaned in heated enjoyment. "You know how to...touch me...where it counts."

Linda continued to worship Iris's body. Every time Iris's body heaved and every time she moaned, Linda pushed her wet box all the way down. She wanted to make Linda cry out with intense pleasure, the more her hips rotated and started to brush against her. Linda clasped her hands onto Iris's lower back area and moaned to the heavens.

"Exactly where it counts," Linda commented with a very saucy smile. "I know how to touch all of your buttons. Like these for example."

And now Linda took the plunge and boy did it feel so very good. Linda's thighs met hers on the penetration. Iris stretched out to get Linda. Wrapping her legs around the body of the feisty woman made Iris excited. Linda was able to give just as good as Iris.

The tightening her loins brought Iris's orgasm to the tip top levels. She heaved her hips forward.

"Imagine what someone would say if they saw their hero like this. Being taken by that wicked vigilante Doctor Light. I wonder what they would think?"

Iris amused herself with the thought of what people would think when they came across her in this position. The plunge had been taken, with Iris breathing in with more intensity rippling through her body. She wanted to cum along with her very needy lover.

The hard-light hologram dildo connected straight to Linda's nerve endings. When Iris clenched, she sure felt it. She rose in and dropped down with a huge smack. Their thighs met together with Linda speeding up for a minute. The vibration hit her hard. Linda put her shaking hands on Iris's melons and gave them a very firm squeeze, sending her flying over the edge with passionate moans.

"Closer," Linda teased her. "I wonder when you're going to break."

"After you."

The locked into a staredown. It was at true battle of wills. Neither intended to back down from what the other was doing. Their hips just kept pushing forward. Linda plunged deeper into Iris and rode out her clutching pussy.

Despite her determination, Linda knew something had to give sooner or later. She intended Iris to be the first one to go.

It was a pretty close race. Release burned Linda's nerve endings. She held back just enough to let Iris finish and let Iris clamp down hard to lose herself.

Iris came just seconds before Linda did. She creamed all over Iris's pussy. Their sticky cores smooshed together with Linda digging into as much as Iris's heaving chest as she could get her greedy little hands on. Despite being mostly reformed, her kleptomania reared its ugly head at the worst possible times. One of those times was now as she took as much of Iris's chest.

Their bodies tapered off after the release had been finished. Iris rose up, but Linda still pinned you down.

"So, let's trying the elevator?" Linda suggested.

"Going down indeed."

The two lovely ladies moved towards the elevator. Of course at the rate Linda could not keep her hands off of Iris, it was unclear whether or not they would make it there to begin with.

It would be an interesting exercise of self control. One that was lost when Iris finally snapped and pushed Linda against the wall. She ground against her girlfriend's pelvis and made heat rise from both of them.

Linda succumbed to the same affections which made her rethink her lot in life.

Iris buried three fingers and in a movement that was better than any vibration, pleasured Linda until she almost collapsed to the floor in a dripping pile of juices.

"Just the beginning," Iris said after giving Linda three orgasms in less than a minute.

Linda mouthed "bring it" And Iris brought it over and over again until Linda could barely remember her name the next morning.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 10/14/2018.**


	21. Mutually Messed Up(BS and Nora D)

**Mutually Messed Up(Black Siren and Nora Darhk)**

A stray thought entered Nora's mind in the midst of the lust she was feeling towards her bed companion. Exactly how messed up was it that she was sleeping with an alternate dimension counterpart of a woman who her father killed? That pretty much felt like the story of Nora's life, at least in general. Messed up things that likely left her seeking relationships with women who had more than a few issues.

Then again, after being used as a vessel for an ancient demon who wanted to conquer all time because of the issues with his own father, than this felt normal. Said demon wishing to show his worth to his father, who declined to use him for plans to conquer the world. Instead using Mallus's half sister, as a means to open a portal which to bring the powerful demon to Earth sometime in the future, or past, depending on where in time Nora was in the first.

Some group of young heroes stopped him. Titans or something like, they might have been teenagers. Nora could barely think thanks to the able and skilled tongue of Dinah Laurel Earth of Earth Two, known as Black Siren, just pushing into her body. Nora clamped her legs around the head of her partner and silently begged her to get.

Black Siren constantly tormented Nora by teasing her. Despite being a vessel for a demon, Nora found herself not so well prepared to deal with many things and Black Siren's oral assault was one of them. The nude brunette thrashed about on the bed.

"Oh, you bitch, just get on with it."

"Didn't your father teach you manners?"

"My father taught me planetary genocide is an acceptable career choice," Nora said. "And bartered his young daughter to a powerful demon. And killed your Earth-One counterpart...so perhaps we should not be going to him for advice."

Black Siren just smiled at him.

"At least he didn't steal forty cakes," Black Siren said.

Nora just groaned the second Black Siren crawled over the top of her. The older woman lavished Nora, with a smile etched on her face.

"Oh, is the dark princess not sure what's going to happen next?" Black Siren asked. "Who knew that you would be such a natural sub? Well, given that you were Mollusk's bitch…."

"Mallus," Nora corrected on impulse.

Black Siren did not answer with anything other than a kiss. Nora returned the kiss, trying to match Black Siren's aggression and failing at it.

Sure Black Siren's had her share of bad luck, but she did manage to have some fun every now and again. Although her relationship with Talia al Ghul was mutually beneficial, the short time they were together on this Earth. And this was not the first time that she broke some snotty little bitch who thought she was all that.

Siren wondered what happened to Evelyn Sharp...ah...if it was important, she would turn up somewhere.

Without another word, she rolled Nora over.

"You love me touching you, don't you?" Black Siren asked. "You know why...because you need someone to take control of you...because you don't know what to do. You want me to show you what all of the right places to be touched...because you needed to remain pure for Mollusk, to get him to commit his nefarious plans of world domination."

Black Siren shoved her fingers deep into Nora and forcefully fingered her. She moaned in pleasure, the deeper Black Siren went into her. She succumbed to the touch of this obviously more experienced woman.

"I always end up on top, eventually."

"You're...you...you got bitch slapped by Felicity Smoak."

"Really?" Black Siren asked. "You want to go there?"

Black Siren took out her aggressions on Nora, first with her fingers, and then with her tongue. She pushed deeper and faster into Nora. Having that brought up greatly triggered her and Nora needed to be punished.

Nora clutched onto the bed. This was something new and something wonderful for her. It made her toes curl completely. And then Black Siren grabbed her ass as well. She felt those hands just squeezing and molding her perfect cheeks, and spanking them ever so slightly. The flesh jiggled the more Black Siren slapped it.

"You're just so delicious, I can eat you up," Black Siren said. "But, I want to do something else, something else to that sweet little pussy of yours."

Nora wondered what else Black Siren could do to her. She got her answer in the form of a dildo brushing against her.

"You've never had a woman take you with one of these," Black Siren said. "Well, you're in for a treat, baby girl."

Nora twitched, every time she called her baby girl, that made her as hot as hell.

"Don't worry sweetie, Mommy's here to help you," Black Siren purred in her ear.

Nora spread her legs and broke out into a soft sight. She wanted to invite the Black Siren in.

Black Siren rubbed the end of the dildo against her. In the future, sex toys would be more interactive, she had a feeling. Then again, you take apart a Beebo for parts, and you get a hell of a vibrator. But that's beside the point. What the point was is that Black Siren pushed deep inside of her.

The scream of the daughter of Damien Darhk echoed when Black Siren pushed deep into her. Her tight walls wrapped around her. Her innocence had been ripped away a long time ago, in the figurative sense of the world, and now Black Siren was taking her in the literal sense of the world.

Nora nulled the pain with magic and may have inadventuraly heightened her nerve endings as well. Black Siren pushed further into her. Going deep, balls deep, even though the expression did not make as much sense with a woman. And Black Siren was a hell of a lovely woman, playing with Nora's body and getting her all hot and heavy. The deeper Black Siren drove in, the hotter things got between the two of them.

""Am I making you wet, sweetie?" Black Siren asked. "Why don't you come for Mommy, Nora doll?"

Nora just frowned, but said nothing. Black Siren tried to get a rise out of her. She pushed a bit deeper inside of her and made Nora's entire body.

"That's it, give into me," Black Siren said. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the screamer."

Black Siren eased up just a little bit, but it was just a break long enough for Nora to feel the pleasure. Her horny body registered everything, every touch the Black Siren gave her. She came and it was so good, so good because Nora gave her body up to Black Siren.

She slowed down just enough to make Nora beg for it. Black Siren's lips curled into a very nice smirk, when she realized that Nora anticipated the meta's touch. Black Siren repeatedly dragged her finger down the curve of Nora's back and made the lustful woman break out into a couple of sharp breaths. She most certainly had Nora right where she needed to be and now Black Siren could only move in for the kill.

"Tell me how much you want this," Black Siren said. "And it's all yours."

That made Nora break out into a very passionate cry of lust.

"I want it all!"

"Of course...and I want a lot of things in life as well. I think we can make it happen."

Black Siren lightly spanked Nora's ass and made her move. The lust broke out and Black Siren rolled over Nora. She hoisted Nora's legs up into the air.

"Time to accept your new goddess," Black Siren said.

She teased the back of Nora's legs with several strokes and made the horny woman thrash up and down on the bed. Black Siren dropped down onto her for a brief second, and shoved into her body. A few seconds passed before Black Siren was deep inside of her body.

Nora accepted it alright. Now Black Siren's sizzling hot body was pressed down onto hers, it made Nora just breath out in pleasure. The toy penetrated her in the depths and made Nora feel things that she did not know were possible to feel. Black Siren danced her nails down Nora's chest and pulled on her nipples. Black Siren rammed deeper into her and filled the woman up with her thrusts.

"Cum for me, my sweet Nora."

No other possibility even came close to breeching Nora's mind. She wrapped her strong legs around the slowly siren and allowed the meta to penetrate her. Nora never thought life would feel this good, and now she got a second lease on life, she loved this.

"Yes," Black Siren said. "That felt good...but I know I can make this feel better."

She pinned Nora down and started to really go to work on her. The lustful sounds Nora made underneath her stirred the Black Siren. The heat emitted from her loins as well and Black Siren edged herself ever so closer alongside of edging Nora. Both of them would reach the peak at the same time and then who knew what was going to happen with both of them.

Nora moaned in Black Siren's ear. She would have made another quip about being the one that was supposed to be the screamer. Only this time, Black Siren was deep into Nora and not letting up on her, and just focusing on what was to come.

The brunette's hair plastered to the side of her face as the sultry blonde molested her body. It was very hot to feel someone take control of her like that. Their hips worked together with Black Siren riding Nora further and further to the edge.

Then, Nora came, and Black Siren came a second later. She held back her scream, not wanting to destroy this nice bedroom and ruin the mood that had been established. Black Siren prided herself on control and that control just increased. She dug those nails into Nora's legs as Nora pushed into her.

Nora's entire body felt like it had been on the best rollercoaster ever. Black Siren pulled out of her and laid on top of her body. Several light and tender kisses were a good contrast to the hot and heavy pounding Black Siren gave her. Nora felt herself melt like butter underneath Black Siren's hands.

It never felt this good. A finger ghosted against her ass ever so slightly and Nora looked up.

"Oh, you haven't felt pleasure, until you felt this."

Black Siren situated Nora onto her lap and wetted her finger with the juices still dripping from Nora. The very second Black Siren knew her finger was completely wet, she shoved it into Nora's firm anal passage and caused the woman to breath.

Just a finger in her tight virgin anus almost unglued Nora. She would hate to see.

"Oh, Mommy, are you going to fuck my ass?" Nora breathed, getting into it with Black Siren.

The breath hit Nora's ear and made her shiver.

"Oh, you're such a naughty girl, Nora," Black Siren said. "But, you know something, this ass is made for fucking...and that's what we're going to do."

The dildo was still slick from Nora's juices from earlier, so it did not take long for Black Siren to line it up into the perfect position. She grabbed Nora's hips and guided her down.

Electricity hit Nora, as for the first time, her cheeks parted and her anus just squeezed him. Nora broke out into a soft cry of pleasure.

"Good girl...just relax….I'll take really good care of you."

Black Siren broke out into a smile.

"Sara seems like the type to punish bad girls by taking them up the ass," Black Siren said. "Should prepare you for the next time you two cross paths, doesn't it?"

That made Nora go haywire, thinking about her ass, Sara's ass, Sara taking her ass, and then Nora daring to attempt to take Sara's ass. She had found herself just enter a never ending wave of debauched thoughts, as her last untainted hole had been take by the Black Siren.

"But, I love fucking a good ass and love a woman moaning, wanting even more," Black Siren said. "And you're just dripping...you're a squirter, aren't you?"

As if on cue, Nora's pussy squirted juices all over Black Siren's hand. Black Siren shifted so her face faced the mirror which Nora was looking into. It was hard to tear herself away from Black Siren burying a cock up her ass, but somehow Nora did it.

Just in time to see the sultry siren lick her hand clean of the juices Nora squirted all over it. It was so hot that Nora felt like she was burning completely up. She longed for Black Siren's touch and knew that the woman would give it to her in a matter of time.

Every touch brought Nora closer to another edge. And she knew Black Siren edged herself further along the line. She pushed deeper into her and made Nora squeal in pleasure. The thrusts occurred and got even deeper inside of her body. Black Siren leaned down and kissed her partner on the neck and made her break out into a couple of passionate moans.

"I have you now, right where I want you," Black Siren told Nora. "Are you hot? Do you want to cum for me?"

"Yes!" Nora mewled underneath the grip of Black Siren. "I want to cum. Please let me cum! Please let me cum!"

"I am making you cum," Black Siren said. "Isn't that hot?"

Nora was not going to argue for a second that this was hot. Black Siren knew all of the right spots to push her buttons, all of her buttons. And make Nora just cum all over her hand over and over again. All while Black Siren slowly wore out Nora's ass and made it so that she would not be able to sit down.

Content feelings spread through Nora Darhk as she had her ass dominated by the alternate dimension doppelganger of the woman she killed. Nora sucked in several breaths as she never thought that sentence would even be a consideration. And yet there they were and yet here she came.

Constantly, until the Black Siren got her pound of flesh. She squeezed Nora's delicious ass and released it from her hands. Black Siren breathed into her ear.

"It's my turn now."

Black Siren removed the strap on so she could rub her bare flesh against Nora's ass and squirt her juices all over it. All while pumping inside of her. The combination of sensations left both women completely soaked with lust and feelings of horniness and desire.

They dropped down onto the bed. Black Siren wrapped her arms around Nora. One of her hands drifted up to slowly drift over Nora's head.

"This is messed up," Nora commented.

"Maybe," Black Siren said. "But, so is life."

Black Siren learned that the hard way numerous times over. Of course, if they buried the past and buried themselves in each other, than was this relationship really a bad thing?

 **End.**

Next Chapter: 10/21/2018.


	22. Best At What She Does(KaraDLauraK)

_So, we're going to dive out of DC every now and then to include other women. Mostly from Marvel, but you never know what the randomizer will spit up._

 _Also, there's a new blog exclusive chapter at my blog, featuring Barry Allen, Iris West, and Nora West-Allen in a rousing incesty threesome. It's titled "Fun For the Family." Head to my profile to get that blog exclusive chapter link._

 **Best At What She Does(Laura Kinney and Kara Danvers)**

"Laura you have to snap out of this!"

These words fell upon deaf ears. Laura Kinney popped her claws and rushed towards Kara Danvers, or Supergirl. She had been riled up by some kind of chemical and was in some kind of rage mode. Kara did not know how this went so wrong. Normally, the fight and then team up thing was supposed to happen in that order. Kara dodged the claws, which she verified could hurt her, one of the few weaknesses she had.

And she had one attached her foot, unlike the original Weapon X. Laura's claws tore into Supergirl's cape and heat vision only made her angerier.

' _Okay, Kara, think about this one. Laura's angry. She might not be able to rip you apart, but she could rip other people apart. So you got to go outside of the box and do something, anything to….'_

Kara blocked Laura's arm before it came down. The impulse action that came next surprised Kara just as much as it did Laura. The two women moved in for a very intense liplock.

Laura stopped her rage. Kara decided to go with this one, hoping to convert Laura's rampage of rage into one of lust. She could likely take whatever the woman could dish out, until whatever this one was wore off. Besides, Laura was extremely hot and Kara did not mind kissing her.

The Girl of Steel put her hand down onto Laura's ass. It felt so nice in those tight leather pants. Kara could squeeze it all day and all night and that's kind of what she did, when she enhanced the liplock. Rolling her tongue deeper into Laura's mouth, she opened it up with a couple more soft sighs.

Oh, this kiss, it was beyond amazing, for numerous reasons. Laura put her hand on the back of Kara's leg and guided her in. The two continued this kiss, a sultry makeout session making both of them tingle with desire.

Laura ripped open Kara's uniform top and tore off of her bra. Her skirt got ripped. Aggressively, Laura attacked Kara's chest, sucking on her breasts with a fury. Kara felt it, given how aggressive the woman was. She took a few moments to attack Kara's chest and lavish her with aggressive kisses.

Then, Laura jammed a finger into Kara's tight pussy. She gave a growl of pleasure. The primal fury spread through Kara as her juices spread. She pushed her hips back and forth.

"Keep doing that," Kara breathed. "It feels so good."

Laura's aggressive fingering continued, with a second finger and then a third finger. Her hot body rose up and down. Laura knew exactly what she wanted to do or perhaps it was just instincts. Regardless, Kara groped her own breast and breathed out in pleasure.

She did not know exactly how she ended up on the table, with her legs spread. Everything just happened so fast and her mind swam. And her juices oozed when Laura replaced her fingers with a very able tongue. Laura pushed deep inside of Kara and licked out her pussy.

Kara thrashed up and down on the table, moaning from what Laura was doing. Laura groped her flesh and then her ass while eating her out. Laura rolled her over and buried her tongue in Kara's pussy while rubbing her nose into the Kryptonian woman's back passage. She felt so wet, so hot, so tight...it just was a never ending flow of pleasure. Laura pushed all of the right buttons and got Kara's juices just splilling out of her body.

Laura pulled away from Kara and shoved her fingers back into her. She pulled them from her and made sure Kara tasted how wet she was. She wanted to roll this woman over and have her way with her. She was a powerful woman and Laura's biology demanded nothing less.

With a slash of her claws, Laura ripped her own clothing off. She spun Kara around and got on top of her. She crawled on top of Kara and pinned her down.

Kara's eyes widened. Laura was going to have her way whether or not Kara consented. Although to be fair, she did start this as a way to get Laura calmed down and make sure she did not go into a complete rage. Therefore, if she started it, then it would be a pretty good idea to finish it.

That was the final thought that slipped through Kara's mind before Laura slipped her tongue into Kara's mouth. She opened up a second later, to kiss her lover and Laura was extremely aggressive with her kissing. The point where Kara knew her jaw would have been broken and her lip would have been ripped in half if it had not been for the healing prowess of the yellow sun.

Kara realized that there was no need for her to hold back either. So she threw everything to the side, and aggressively kissed Laura. They pressed breast to breast, thigh to thigh. Kara moved her hands all over Laura's body and groped her very sensual ass, pushing her down. Their tongues really were in a constant struggle, neither backing down from what was going on. Kara moved in and moved out, hungrily mapping a course on the inside of Laura's mouth.

Laura pushed her pussy against Kara's. The soft folds made Laura really wish for the means to penetrate her completely. Kara wrapped her leg around her.

Both women thrashed, they had been brought into this. The table wobbled from underneath them. Kara pulled it back into position to prevent it from flipping over.

Laura pulled back from the kiss and once again assaulted Kara's body. The side of Kara's face, her neck, her collerbone, breasts, stomach, and finally, Laura ended up at Kara's pussy. She ate Kara out and made her squirm in a constant amount of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck me," Kara moaned.

Laura intended to do so. She drove her tongue into Kara and made her entire body just shift all over the crate. Kara hung on, nails digging into the side the desk. She gave Kara good eating out, her pussy oozing. Laura could not get enough of what was oozing out of this woman.

Rage from earlier turned into burning lust, with Laura going in and sucking Kara dry of all of her juices. The woman's breathing increases the deeper Laura moved in. She wiggled the tongue back and forth, the horniness both of them felt going to an extremely new and impressive level.

The fading rage, it ended with Laura pulling out of Kara and pressing her finger against the slick opening of the Girl of Steel. Kara's eyes flickered open as Laura went between Kara's legs.

Laura knew a fair amount about sex, about pleasing both men and women. While Kara had differences with her alien biology, she was close enough to a human in bodily form and Laura knew exactly how to make her tight. She leaned in, pushing her warm pussy against Kara's. Kara broke out into a cry.

"Oh, Laura!"

A small shifty smile came across Laura's face. She leaned in and cupped Kara's firm tit. The Girl of Steel thrashed and melted like butter underneath Laura's touch. She could grope those soft tits all day, roughly grabbing them. No worries about accidentally ripping them off due to Kara's durability.

Kara encouraged Laura, really feeling those touches. For a second, Laura's claws brushed against her. Kara gave her a warning grunt and Laura retracted. Almost apologetic as she pushed deep into Kara. She hit Kara's cluster of nerves just right and caused her hips to keep bucking over.

Laura rolled herself back and forth, knowing that she was getting Kara off. She slowed down a little bit, to let this action sink in. She pushed her fingers against Kara's warm thigh and made her pleasure just shoot through the roof. The pleasure only increased the more Laura drove her hips down against Kara's. The sweet scissoring continued and made Kara just break out into a series of sweet moans.

"So good."

No words came from Laura, but rather a very prominent grin. She knew exactly how to push all of the right buttons, at the right time. She made Kara nice and wet and it was beyond amazing when her wet pussy rubbed against Laura's. It sent tingles on all of the right places.

All rage had been thrown off to the side. Laura was only determined to make Kara cream herself repeatedly. Using her body and no other additions.

Laura sent the friction coursing through their bodies. The rapid fire moans coming from Kara showed just how horny she was. And the scent of her super powered arousal only served to stir up Laura even more. It was amazing how much these noble heroine dripped of sex when push came t shove.

"Yes," Kara breathed out.

Laura knew she had Kara right exactly where she wanted her. It was time to move in for the kill and to bring Kara completely over the edge. Her hand shifted up Kara's thigh and rubbed her fiercely. That made Kara just buck up in excitement, a hot flow of juices combined between the two of them.

"I love this," Kara breathed out.

Once again, Laura said nothing. She was very glad to bring this woman pleasure. In her hazed state of lust, she knew Kara deserved it and deserved to feel good.

Kara wondered exactly when the train of pleasure was going to stop. She longed to be between Laura's legs and eat her out as well. That pussy must taste so sweet. The surprisingly small amount of pubic hair brushing against her tickled Kara and sent bolts of electricity through her body.

Laura pulled away from her and then pressed her body on top of Kara's. They once again kissed for a moment, with Kara's legs wrapping around Laura. Laura pressed her pussy lips against Kara's. Both sets of lips might as well have entered a steamy makeout session. And Kara drooled from both sets of lips as of how hot it was.

A rough bite to Kara's neck made her jump up. Laura marked her and the fact the mark did not heal up right away made things that much more intense. Laura leaned in to her and kissed the side of Kara's neck, sucking on her earlobe. Kara broke out into several soft cries, calling for Laura, calling for the pleasure to only increase.

Laura answered her cries, by sucking on the love bite, and then shifting her aggression to Kara's chest. Kara could only place her hand on the top of Laura's dark hair and make sure she pushed in between Kara's heaving chest.

She made Kara climax even more intensely. Despite the yellow solar energy still empowering her, Kara felt like she had been running a marathon. Surely the chemical had long since ran its course.

Then again, perhaps Kara should keep this up a little bit longer. Her greedy hands found their way to Laura's firm backside and she squeeze it. This gave Laura the encouragement to stroke her legs in time with the alternating sucks on Kara's nipples. From left to right to left to right and back again, Laura fondled them and made her body just breath in pleasure. They kissed each other even more intensely, with their pussies going lip to lip.

"Oooh, baby," Kara breathed sultrily in Laura's ear. "Give me some more of that."

Laura decided that she wanted to taste Kara now. She was not disappointed, as the sopping wet pussy was pretty much an all you can eat buffet. And Laura ate all she could, sucking Kara as dry as possible. Of course, with how much of a trigger she was on, Kara would keep providing Laura with nourishment.

She could live off of Kara's sweet, sweet, pussy for her life. Kara broke out into another couple of thrusts, hitting Laura in the face. Laura grabbed her thighs roughly and pinned Kara down, sucking her completely drive.

Then, they were back to the scissoring, with their legs rubbing together. Kara tried to reach for Laura's breasts which bounced enchantingly. She could not reach.

Laura just smiled, once again not saying nothing. She brushed against Kara and added some much needed heat between the two vixens.

And once again, Kara came harder. Her juices just splashed out of her and Laura saturated her own thighs with them. She broke out into a couple of very soft and passionate moans. Cupping Kara's chest hard, Laura leaned in.

Kara did not know when the pleasure train would stop. Or even if she wanted it to stop. She let Laura out.

Laura smiled at her new mate, she was a very willing partner. They would have so much fun together.

"Am I making you feel good?"

Those were the first words Laura spoke during this entire session and Kara was only barely coherent enough to hear them. Her pussy hit a gusher and Laura hit her in the right spot to increase the gusher.

"A good answer."

Laura came alongside of her. Their pussies squished together with intense heat building between them. The softness of their lips continued to shift back and forth, with Laura rising up and back, hitting Kara in the particularly right spots.

In a pile, the two of them collapsed next to each other. Kara rolled over to her side and Laura slipped behind her. She inhaled the lovely scent of Kara's hair and kissed her neck. Laura re-explored Kara's body, committing all of her hot spots to memory and touching her constantly.

Kara shuddered when Laura worked her magic. She really was the best in the world at what she did and what Laura did felt extremely nice.

 **End.**

 **Next Chapter: 10/28/2018.**


	23. Sara's Big Score(Sara and Clark)

**Sara's Big Score(Sara Lance and Clark Kent(Smallville Version))**

* * *

After adjusting her tight waitress uniform to make sure it was eye catching enough to catch a certain person's attention, Sara Lance recalled the mission in her mind. She had been sent back to the Year 2003 to meet up with a young Clark Kent, better known as Kal-El of Krypton, or Superman. Of course, given certain shifts of the timeline, he would make a choice on this day which would prevent him from rising to that mantle eventually.

Sara hoped to prevent that from happening. The former Assassin scoped at the bar. The Waitress uniform caught a lot of eyes, both men and female. It fit snugly against Sara's ass and legs and she decided to skip wearing panties today. The cleavage of the uniform was actually secondary compared to what it was showing downstairs, but a true warrior used all of the weapons at her disposal.

She came over towards the young man, Clark Kent. Superman at his most humble beginnings, influenced by Red Kryptonite, which Sara hoped to get away from him and bring him to his senses before he made a big mistake that would lead to ramifications which would destroy all of history.

The two girls hanging off of his shoulder gave Sara the eye. They were nothing special, nothing that could keep up with a true Man of Steel. Sara decided to put on the charm, along with a fake Southern accent.

"Is there anything that I can get you, hon?" Sara asked.

Clark's eyes combed over Sara's body. She could feel him, the future Superman Sara remembered, checking her out. And she was pretty sure he was using X-Ray vision to gaze to see what she was wearing or rather what she was not wearing underneath. Sara gave him a knowing smile and egged him on with a wink.

"Are you on the menu?" Clark asked.

"Mmm, such a smooth talker," Sara said. "And you know something….I'm just about ready to get off...how about you get me off a little bit early?"

She grabbed Clark and pulled her away from the simpering little girls who hung off of him. They gave Sara death glares.

"You're pretty strong," Clark said. "You might be funnier than all of the other ones...I can get rough when I'm excited."

"Me too," Sara told him in a breathy voice. "There's a bedroom upstairs...it has our name on it."

Clark stopped them from going up the stairs and grabbed Sara's ass. She just looked at him with a wide grin and cupped his face. The two entered into a passionate makeout session.

If Sara was going to seduce the future Superman, she wanted to go all in on this one. She aggressively demanded entry into his mouth, her tongue trying to molest the tonsils of the Last Son of Krypton. She reached between his legs and rubbed his crotch.

' _Man of Steel indeed,'_ Sara thought.

Her fingers rubbed against his crotch and he growled into her. He hiked up the waitress uniform and squeezed her ass hard. Sara closed her eyes.

"Let's take this one to the bedroom, tiger," Sara breathed in his ear.

Clark ripped open the door and scooped up Sara before taking her on the bed. The minute Sara was on the bed, she pulled down his pants and revealed his extremely large and thick cock.

"Just looking at that, makes me wet," Sara said.

"Well, I'm sure a lady like you knows exactly what to do," Clark said.

"Oh, I'm sure," she said. "What's your name again?"

"Call, me Kal," he said.

Oh right, he was on that. Well, Sara was going to make him forget either name. He did not ask for her name, not that Sara would give him a real one. Not that it mattered given that she was just barely in High School, if Sara's math was right.

Not focusing on the math of her age, Sara focused on the big throbbing cock in front of her. She squeezed it and made Clark's hips buck forward. The heat of her mouth sank all the way down onto his manhood. She made sure to take her time, inhaling Clark's cock inch by inch.

She took her time, stalling him, as the red solar lamps above their head did their work. They were mood lighting as far as Clark could tell, but they served a purpose. Sara worked his prick.

"Most girls don't get this far," Clark grunted.

Sara pulled his throbbing member from her mouth and lightly teased the head with a lick.

"That's because I'm a woman," Sara said. "And I'm going to blow your mind."

She pushed down onto Clark and sure enough, he was feeling something that he never felt before. This woman was extremely talented and knew how to make him feel really good. Clark rolled his hips back and he felt a little bit of sweat. He might have been asking questions about how he felt this, but there were times where people should not be asking any questions. Especially now with a fit as fuck blonde blowing him.

Sara sped up, the thought of tasting Superman's seed was too enjoyable to pass up. And she was his first, she was pretty sure. That was a hell of a notch on her belt as far as Sara was concerned.

She edged the Man of Steel closer to the edge and then pulled him several steps behind. A loud suction and a louder pop echoed with Sara moving down onto him. She blew his cock something fierce, humming against her throat. She leaned in to accept the bounty.

Clark pressed his hands firmly on the back of her head and began to shoot an immense amount of seed into her mouth. He rode her mouth to the edge and Sara tilted back. She was sexy drinking his seed, without missing a drop.

"Oh, you're perfect," Clark groaned.

"I know I am," Sara said with a smug little smile. "Let's get you out of these clothes…."

Sara stripped off his shirt. His muscular abs and chest were positively drool worthy. Sara could fry butter on it. And lick said butter off, slowly, tasting the sweat glistening off of those perfect abs. Shaking herself out of the thoughts, Sara leaned in and kissed his chest, his abs, and everything.

"Hold on," Clark growled. "You're too….."

"Well, let me correct that, sugar," Sara said.

She broke out into a smile and swayed her hips doing a dance to imaginary music. Sara made sure that Clark's eyes were completely on her as she slowly slipped the waitress uniform. Each sensual movement of her body brought Clark's desire towards her.

"How much do you want me, Kal?" Sara asked him. "Do you want all of me?"

She bent over to reveal her tight ass and dripping wet pussy. Sara edged over and rubbed her ass all over Clark while slipping herself out of the waitress uniform. She knew she had Clark, and had him groaning.

Despite his bravado, Clark seemed to be unsure what to do. Sara helped him out by lifting a single hand and dropping it on her ass, to make him squeeze it. Sara broke out into a passionate sigh as Clark caught on quickly. His right hand kneaded her ass and the left hand, well it moved in to stroke Sara's thighs. And then her pussy.

"You're perfect," Clark groaned.

"Thank you," Sara said. "Why don't we take off this watch, it's ugly?"

Sara undid the watch and threw it off to the side. It was a gamble that she could keep Clark interested after the Red K infection was off, but Sara was confident in herself. She did not give Clark any time to think about it, rather she straddled his lap and kissed the future Superman.

In the depths of his mind, Clark stirred back to life. This older woman, must have been in his twenties, straddled him. He almost tried to push off, but all he did was pull her deeper. Something caused sweat to roll down his body and Clark could not feel anything other than pleasure. His cock throbbed hard at this older woman who knew exactly what he was doing.

And she was going to, as the saying goes, take his cherry. Her wet pussy lips rubbed against Clark.

"Hon, relax, I'll take care of this," Sara said.

She had gotten him so hard, it would be completely evil to leave him.

"Just who are you?" Clark asked with a groan.

"A friend," Sara said with a saucy smile.

Sara sank down onto Clark. The sixteen year old groaned when the older woman pushed down onto him. She could feel his eager young body.

"I could hurt you," Clark protested, but his hands never left Sara's ass.

"That won't be a problem, Superboy," Sara said. "I'm prepared."

Her legs wrapped around him when she took as much of that massive Kryptonian cock into her as humanly possible. Yes, this was perfect, and he was eager once the original awkwardness left. Now his hands moved over her body, with Sara leaning into towards him.

"Oh, you can use those hands," Sara said. "Good boy, grab my ass. Why don't you touch my likes? Slowly, rub them down...tease them."

Clark did as he was told. The woman's legs felt amazing, and warm to to the touch. He could not do anything other than touch them because touching these legs, felt so beyond good. He needed to tease every inch of Sara and bring her closer to the edge. Her hot and heavy mewling escalated with each drop down on his cock.

"I still don't know your name," Clark said.

"That didn't seem to bother you when I sucked your cock," she teased.

Sara pushed her warm walls against him and gave him the thrill ride of his life. Clark's roaming hands sent waves of pleasure and lust all through Sara's body. She knew exactly how much she wanted of this and knew exactly how to hit all of his buttons now.

Eventually, the position switched, and Sara rode Clark reverse cowgirl style. His burning stare directly at her ass made Sara just smile. Superman, well the future Superman, was staring at her ass with feverish worship when she took his cock into her. She made sure he felt.

"Careful, that stare gets any hotter, you could burn me," Sara said. "Not that I'm afraid of a little fire."

That tease was half a tease and half serious. Sara braced herself for Clark's famous "eyejaculation" problems that he had. It did not come however, although she was getting close to doing so herself. Sara pressed deeper against him, and rode him all the way to her orgasm.

"And you just won't crack, will you?" Sara asked. "You must be pent up...but I think that I can get it out of you."

Now Sara rode him regular cowgirl style. She made sure to cup her breasts and made sure his eyes were on it. Her inner muscles squeezed his cock, in an attempt to milk every savory last bit of seed out of him. Sara pushed almost all the way down onto him and pulled completely out of him.

She kept him pleasured. Clark had no idea who this sexy older woman was, but he was certainly glad she was here. He never thought his first time would be anything like this. Being dragged off by an older woman, and then being put through this.

"I hope you remember this in the future."

Sara sank down onto Clark and rode him constantly into the bed. Her hot thighs slapped down onto him and guided him to the edge. She wanted him to cum.

"Shouldn't I pull out?"

"Oh, sweetie, did you really think I would drag you off and not be prepared to have you cum inside of me?" Sara asked. "No, this is planned."

She lost a tiny bit of the Southern accent that she used out of habit. Sara leaned into the Last Son of Krypton and worshipped his body. Her fingers pushed deep against Clark's chest and rocked down onto him. She repeatedly worked up and down on him, his iron hard pole pressing on her inside.

"Go ahead, do it."

"Are you sure?"

Sara squeezed him and lavished his rock hard chest and abs with kisses. Yes, she was sure, she wanted to have him finish and finishing inside of her would be the best place. Her lips parted for him, and he buried all the way inside of her. His throbbing balls pressed against Sara's pussy and she knew, she somehow knew the end would be near. Sara threw herself back to enjoy the ride.

Clark could not hold back any longer. Smallville school sex education did not prepare him from being seduced by an experienced older woman and being milked dry. And the cannon blast of seed, although not as prolific if his powers had not been sapped from him, fired into the woman's body.

She rode him and looked like a debauched angel when doing so. She screamed and took him, his seed burying inside of her. It was obvious how she saved her best squeezes for last, clamping down and releasing him. The seed constantly sprayed into her hole.

Sara milked every last drop. She just laid Superman and drained his balls. Granted, he was not quite Superman yet, but why quibble over the small details.

She pulled away and stood up to get dressed, while also slipping the RedK into a lead lined case in her waitress uniform. Sara stood over the room and Clark sat up, a bit dazed.

"Will I see you again?" Clark asked her.

"Sometime in the future," Sara said with a saucy smile.

She gave Clark one last kiss for the rode and pulled away from him. She was sure he had a lot to come to terms with, during his crazed super under Red Kryptonite, but now that was out of the picture.

Sara stopped at the stairs and came across a familiar blonde, her eyes widened. Sara just smiled and winked at her.

Then, she was on her way, back to more misadventures in time. Sara really hoped that it would not bite her leaving the Team to their own devices. Then again, putting Ray in charge seemed to be the best idea, given the options.

Imagine the state of the timeline, if Mick had been running the team in her absence.

* * *

 **End.**


	24. Caught Red Handed(TheaLaurelFelicity)

**Caught Red Handed(Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, and Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary)**

 ****Some would argue that curiousity would be a very grave sin. Some would say that it is the gravest sin. It's one Felicity Smoak exercised way too many times and got her into an amazing amount of trouble. Still, she could not help and take a peak at certain things.

She noticed several times, after they had been on patrol, Thea Queen and Laurel Lance, better known as Speedy and Black Canary, disappeared. They had grown rather close over the past year or two. Felicity found it very odd that they did not return.

Perhaps she should not meddle. Perhaps she should not get involved. Felicity thought about those things. The angel on her shoulder lost out to the devil. Felicity followed them upstairs.

 _'_ _Just one tiny peak won't hurt.'_

Felicity reconciled this statement, hoping that she would be able to pull away. Perhaps they were training. Perhaps there was nothing really odd going on here. Perhaps Felicity was curious for nothing.

She decided to slip the door open a crack. The sight stopped Felicity cold in her tracks. It took a moment for her to adjust to the light and also adjust to what she was seeing.

Thea laid face down on the bed, completely naked. Laurel was in an equal state of undress. Until Felicity caught her breath, she could not fully appreciate the beautiful sight of what was going down. Namely, Laurel rubbing down Thea's body. The oil glistened off of the body of the archer.

"That's a sensitive spot and you know it,' Thea said with a half giggle.

"Yeah, I know," Laurel said. "But, nothing's more sensitive than this."

Laurel slid those fingers deep into Thea's wet pussy and caused her to break down into a loud moan. She kept moaning the faster Laurel shoved her fingers deep into Thea's wet pussy, and rocked her back and forth. Thea broke out into a very soft moan, the faster she worked inside.

"YES!" Thea moaned. "YES!"

Laurel pumped those fingers deeper into her body and fingered the hell out of Thea. Felicity could not tear her eyes away from this. Laurel was able to reach the spots to the point where Felicity was putting herself in Thea's place.

Thea's place was a very good one as it turned out. The sexy brunette archer rose to her hands and knees. Felicity got a look at Thea's firm ass and her mouth watered. She was drooling in every sense of the word from Laurel teasing every inch of Thea's sexy body. Felicity wondered if she was going to lose it just standing here. The heat climbing over her body was extremely immense.

Then, Laurel added a strap on to fun and games and with practiced ease, slid deep into Thea from behind. Her hands cupped the firm ass of the sexy young archer underneath her.

"Am I spoiling you?"

"YES!"

Thea thrashed about on the bed. Her older lover acted very attentively to her kneads. The rising feelings of lust spurred Laurel on and Thea gave her no thought of discouraging her lover. Laurel pumped her hips faster and faster, and held onto Thea as firmly as possible.

"You're going to cum for me, aren't you?" Laurel asked.

What kind of question was that? Of course Thea was going to cum. She wanted nothing more than to achieve a very explosive release at the hands of Laurel. Said hands were everywhere and spiking Thea's energies up to another level.

Laurel slowed down and paused. Paused for so long that Thea struggled not to growl out her frustration. The second Laurel dove in, she cupped Thea's perky breasts.

Felicity struggled with her lust for this situation. She knew she should back off before someone caught her.

Of course, that would be something Felicity would do if she was thinking rationally. She was anything other than a rational thinker. Her panties flew to the side and a finger parted her warm lips. The snugness of her pussy exploded into a splatter of juices.

"Mmm," Felicity breathed.

She bit down on her lip to avoid them from hearing her. Exactly how Thea and Laurel did not hear her, Felicity did not know. She pulled away and tasted her finger.

So wet, that Felicity thought it was obscene. And now, Laurel had Thea on her back. Thea's legs wrapped around Laurel and guided her in. The two crime fighters made out and touched each other's bodies. Felicity wanted to be in the middle of this. Her nipples ached and her pussy throbbed with desire.

"Go ahead, Thea, let it go," Laurel said. "Go ahead, baby, scream for me."

Thea dug her nails into the back of Laurel's leg and felt her up. Laurel responded by massaging Thea's legs and riding her faster and faster into the bed. The slap of flesh rose in prominence. The deeper that Laurel dropped into Thea, themore she was feeling it.

She loved having her legs played with.

"I don't know why we didn't do this more often."

"Well, I should be used to getting you off by now," Laurel said. "Why don't you suck my breasts?"

Thea did more than suck Laurel's bouncing chest. She grabbed ahold of them and squeezed them. A hot breath echoed through Thea the moment she dove down on that nipple. She stuck the nipple into her mouth and closed her eyes, sucking away on it.

The delicious taste of Laurel's breast spurred Thea's juices on. She bit down onto it. Laurel cooed in delight and rubbed the back of Thea's head.

Pull away, screamed the rational voice in Felicity's head. However, the blonde hacker stuck her fingers into her twat and started to masturbate herself furiously. She came alongside of Laurel and Thea. Their sweaty bodies moving in intense lovemaking made Felicity's toes curl.

 _'_ _Walk away.'_

She could not until riding out a very powerful orgasm. Felicity wondered exactly how much fire she played with.

The action in the room stopped and Felicity felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Felicity."

A naked Laurel Lance who stared her down like particularly juicy cut of meat stopped Felicity cold. She wanted to say something, anything to defend herself. Laurel grabbed Felicity by the arm and lifted her hand. Without any pause or without any question, Laurel tasted every single one of Felicity's fingers.

"You taste like you've been a bad girl," Laurel said. "And you know what bad girls get, don't you?"

"What do they…."

Laurel slipped her arms around Felicity. Any thought to pull away left Felicity. Not that she was capable of getting away, but admitting that caused Felicity to lose what little control she had. And she did not have much after Laurel got her hooks into the woman. She flipped up Felicity's skirt and pulled down her thong.

"They get punished."

No question about it, Felicity tingled with excitement. Laurel spanked her a couple of times and made Felicity just squirm against the wall.

"And you have an ass made for spanking," Laurel said. "Would you like more?"

"Oh, you can't...oh I've been a bad girl, spying on you and Thea when you were involved," Felicity said. "I need to be punished, I want to be punished. Please, Laurel, punish me!"

A light slap on her ass got Felicity's juices flowing just a little bit more. Laurel leaned into her and kissed Felicity behind her ear.

"Call me Mistress," Laurel encouraged her.

There was no question about it, Felicity knew exactly what to do now.

"Punish me, Mistress."

Another couple of spanks got Felicity's motor running in the right direction. Felicity pushed her ass back and presented her. Laurel had other ideas and stripped Felicity out of her blouse. She wore nothing other than a bra from the waist up and even the kinky blonde did not wear that for very long.

"Oh, you're just asking for this one, aren't you?" Laurel breathed in her ear. "I wonder how kinky you'll get when I strip you naked and lay you out on my bed. Will you drip even wetter?"

"For you, yes, Mistress!"

Laurel smiled and nibbled the back of Felicity's neck. She knew Felicity was meant to sub for her, and now Laurel would put the girl in her proper place.

"Kneel before me," Laurel said. "Lick my pussy."

She left the strap on in the bedroom on the bed while Thea recovered. Felicity did not need any telling twice. She got in between Laurel's legs and licked her off.

"Well, I know why Moira hired you now."

That was something that Felicity would neither confirm nor deny. Any thoughts about being about her wonderful personality or her other qualifications had been lost. Felicity stroked Laurel's thighs in an attempt to win some added points from the woman across her. Laurel thrust her hips repeatedly into Felicity's face and grabbed onto the top of her head. The light moans of pleasure rose and fell through the moan.

"Keep using that tongue," Laurel ordered her pet. "I did not tell you to stop. Therefore, you're not going to stop, until I'm done with you."

Felicity hoped that Laurel would not be done with her for a long time. Laurel cemented her ownership on the perky blonde and made her push deeper inside of her.

"Taste me, it's good for you," Laurel breathed.

Oh, Felicity would taste her, every day and every night, all night long. The pleasure bombarded through her body the faster Laurel's honey splattered into her mouth and all the way down her throat. Laurel broke out into a sultry smile and motioned for Felicity to rise.

Felicity hastened to her feet, not wanting to displease her.

"You've done a good job," Laurel said. "You've earned my love."

The two kissed each other, with Laurel's aggressive tongue making Felicity feel as nervous as a high school Freshman. The Black Canary could break her and that caused Felicity to tingle.

"Hot. I don't care what people say."

Thea appeared at the door and smiled. Felicity looked over towards the sister of her employer, who broke out into a soft smile.

"Come here. We have plans for you."

The tone in Thea's voice caused Felicity to almost lose it. Exactly what plans they had for her, well it was hard to say. She just had to go with the flow and see what happened.

Thea appeared on the bed, putting a strap on.

"Get my cock nice and wet," Thea ordered.

It was a different one than the one Laurel wore when she wore out Thea's pussy just a few moments ago.

"You're to obey Thea when she gives you an order," Laurel said. "Unless you want me to tell Oliver that you were spying on his sister."

Felicity decided that would not be good, and she did intend to obey Thea. She grabbed onto Thea's cock and rubbed it for the next few minutes. Thea grabbed Felicity's hair and pushed it deep into her mouth. Her wet lips opened up and inhaled the dildo with a few pushes.

Laurel was not going to be ignored for very long. She climbed into position behind Felicity and started to massage her flesh. Her nipples grew harder the faster that Laurel rubbed her down. She squeezed Felicity's ass and released it a couple of times.

"I wonder if she ever got fucked in that hole," Laurel said. "She's pretty tight, if she was."

Felicity wondered exactly what the hell was going to happen. In the ass, she never thought about something like that. Laurel slid her finger deep inside of there and played with her. First dry and then completely moist, with the juices that she collected from Felicity.

She would have protested had Thea not so vigorously face-fucked her. Her hips moved in a blur and Felicity reached to cup a feel of Thea's ass.

"Yes, I should have put you to work sooner," Thea said. "So, are you going to make her our personal anal slut?"

"I'll share her, yes," Laurel said. "But, I think that I should have the first crack."

Felicity whimpered in protest a second later. That was about all she could do. Despite her whimpering, the thought of getting fucked in the ass made her pussy explode into constant waves. Laurel slipped a finger into her ass and another one in her pussy. Being double stuffed with the fingers put more thoughts in Felicity's mind.

"You should remember that no hole is off limits to your mistress," Laurel said. "Especially this one."

The pushing against her cheeks reinforced this thought in Felicity's mind. No matter how hard she protested, and to be fair, she did not protest too entirely hard, Laurel was able to grab onto her cheeks and squeeze them as hard as possible. A loud spank echoed through the room.

"I'm going to take you and you're going to like it."

Being completely moist allowed Laurel to slip her way into Felicity's back passage. She grabbed onto Felicity's tight ass and pushed inside of her.

"She's liking it," Thea said. "I can feel her moaning."

Felicity wondered how kinky it could be by having one dildo in her ass with another one shoved in her throat. She was drooling something fierce from the combined actions of Thea and Laurel. Laurel groping her ass and squeezing her cheeks lit Felicity up. The sultry blonde rammed Felicity in her ass extremely hard.

Thea pushed deeper and deeper down Felicity's throat. She closed her eyes and grabbed ahold of Felicity's hair. She yanked on it, just hard enough to make Felicity feel it. Not so hard that Thea would tear out strands of hair. She shoved her fingers dep into Felicity's scalp and rode her mouth. The loud slaps of flesh continued.

Pleasure shot through Thea's body, with her nerve endings registering so much on her. So much pleasure, so much pleasure, it made her just break out into a soft cry of lust. She grabbed onto Felicity and rapidly face fucked her.

"Stop."

Thea stopped despite enjoying the ride. Nail marks on Felicity's face showed just how much Thea had fun with her. Laurel rubbed herself against Felicity's tight backside from behind and swatted her.

"Let me see what other fun we can get up to."

There was no question about this, Felicity was going on for the ride. Laurel pulled out of her and situated them so Felicity was put on Laurel's lap. The dildo almost slipped between her ass cheeks and then pulled back.

"I need you."

"I need you to do what?"

Felicity could not believe Laurel forced her to say this completely out loud. Her palm stroked Felicity's nipple and it ached with pleasure.

"I need you to fuck me in the ass," Felicity said. "Please, Mistress. Take me where it counts."

Laurel slid deeper into Felicity's ass, pinching her deliciously firm ass. The wide ass allowed Laurel a perfect grip to sink her way into Felicity's hole.

Felicity rolled her neck back for Laurel to kiss against it. Laurel started the kisses very slowly. The increase in intensity, the further Laurel worked her lover over. The bouncing continued, the faster Felicity worked herself up and down.

"Lick her."

Thea dove eagerly between Felicity's juicy thighs and began to eat her out. The beautiful blonde bit down on her lip and released her moans in several pleasurable waves.

"Imagine if Thea slid her cock into her pussy while I took you in the ass," Laurel said.

"YES!"

Laurel smiled at the eagerness and she could see Thea's hopeful eyes look up. She just grinned over Felicity's shoulder and kept nuzzling on the horny woman's shoulder. Felicity squirmed and squirmed all over, her body oozing lust from every single corner.

"She's going to have to work out for that point," Laurel said.

Felicity whimpered and whined. This made Laurel grope her inner thigh hard and rub her clit, very slowly and very painfully. She knew exactly all of the right buttons to hammer to make Felicity her personal pet. Felicity's tongue hung out of the side of her mouth.

"You're a dirty little vouyer and dirty little vouyer's have to earn their reward," Laurel said. "She's cumming hard though, isn't she, Speedy?"

"Mmm!"

That was all of the answer that Laurel needed to hear. She sped up her thrusts. Felicity would remember this encounter every time she sat down for the next week. And that was if Laurel allowed her ass about a week to recover. She had been torn between taking it again every day and twice on the weekend. Or letting Felicity linger in anticipation. Maybe getting behind her when they were alone and pressing up against her.

Riling Felicity up until her body screamed for release. And not doing anything, other than backing off from her. That would be the absolute hottest. Laurel got off at the thought of torturing Felicity like that. She was just too easy and too fun. And speaking of fun, Laurel slowed down her fun with Felicity.

Felicity wondered what the hell Laurel's problem was, torturing her like this. The touches alternated between lingering and being so brief that it only sent jolts through Felicity's body. Laurel danced to a tune and rammed faster into Felicity's squeezing asshole.

"Lick her dirty pussy," Laurel mewled. "Lick it good."

Thea found the gift of never ending arousal soaking in from Felicity to be good. She eased a finger into her own hole and rode out her own orgasm. The sizzling sensation of her flesh aching for a release made her just go even faster, fingering herself with even more vigor.

All three women crept upon their own orgasms. Laurel buried herself as deep into Felicity's ass as possible and pulled back completely.

"Cum one more time," Laurel said. "Who is your mistress again?"

"Black Canary!"

For some reason, hearing Felicity say that and using her codename, that was hotter than anything. That got Laurel off completely. She rode Felicity's ass all the way to the end until leaving a huge mess on it.

"Thea."

Thea scrambled over like the dinner bell had been rang. She buried her face between Felicity's succulant juices and got her to moan even more. Her tender ass was hit by Thea's all out assault.

The three women basked in the moment. Laurel edged Thea the rest of the way to her orgasm. It was the best reward for her. And given that Laurel gave Thea many rewards, her work on the field improved.

Funny what a little positive reinforcement did for a person. She tasted the outcome of Thea's orgasm and pondered her next move, after Thea finished feasting on Felicity's asshole of course.  
 **End.**


	25. Keep a Straight Face(LenaKara)

**Keep A Straight Face(Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers)**

* * *

The lunch date Lena had been on with Kara had been pretty decent all things considered. It was a chance for them both to escape from the insanity always plaguing their lives and just relax. She tempted Kara into having a couple of glasses of wine, although you would never know it given how much she took it in stride. Lena had a couple herself and she became a bit more loose and a bit more liberated.

"That story you put in last week, it was some of your best work," Lena said.

"I can't believe everything came together so well either," Kara said. "Guess, I'm really come into my own."

"You sure are."

Lena was proud of the accomplishments of Kara Danvers more so than her alter ego, and Lena decided that hard work she be rewarded. A very slight smile flashed over Lena's face the second her shoe slipped off underneath the table. She brushed her foot against Kara's ankle.

"Just relax," Lena said. "It's been a long time."

The slow strokes coming up Kara's leg caused her attention to flash firmly to Lena. Despite the fact that they were in a semi-private table, Kara could not believe the boldest of Lena. Stroking Kara's leg up and down with her stocking clad foot. Lena's predatory smile flashed over the table, the quicker her toes rubbed their way all over Kara's strong thigh. She moved back and forth.

The first stroke, it could be a mistake, but the next stroke, it was intentional. And Lena's foot slipped a bit further up her skirt, and touched her crotch. The heat pulsed from her crotch and Kara almost begged Lena to touch her, to rub her foot against her crotch. That would make her hotter than anything else.

Lena had other plans. She brushed her foot back down Kara's leg and caused her to clutch against the fork on the table. Kara decided to drop the fork and go for the wine to take a long swig. Lena just smiled and dropped her foot on the ground.

She committed Kara's sweaty and very frustrated looking face to memory. Lena lightly popped a finger into her mouth and stared Kara straight in the eye for the next couple of seconds. She took one of the strawberries from the dish and slipped it into the cream. She lightly licked the cream off of it and popped the strawberry into her mouth.

"You look a tad bit pecked," Lena said. "Are you sure you haven't had enough to eat?"

Kara thought about eating something else, but it wasn't the food. The damn wine must have made her delirious. Lena warned her it was a stronger bottle. Kara realized she squeezed her nipple, almost out in public. Frustrated, Kara yanked her hand away and panted very heavily.

It had been a long time since she almost completely lost control like this. Kara better check herself before she ended up wrecking herself. That statement flushed through her mind as she accepted Lena's offer of a strawberry. Her friend feeding Kara, with a loving smile and a caress of the cheek caused Kara to flush.

And then, that damn foot, it moved up her leg again. It riled Kara up something fierce. Would it actually reach her crotch?

Lena ignored the twinge between her legs. Edging Kara, ever so slightly, was getting her off just as much. Lena acted though like she was doing nothing. She kept alternating feeding herself and Kara strawberries.

"Too hot for you?" Lena asked.

Kara frowned. She did not rise to the bait. Lena dropped her napkin underneath the table.

"Let me get that."

Surely Lena was not going to do what Kara thought she was going to do. For a second, Lena's hand rested on Kara's thigh underneath the table. And then nothing, she came out.

'Damn it, Lena.'

Lena offered her an innocent smile. Once again, Lena's stocking clad foot rubbed against her, this time the top of her own foot. Kara almost jumped off up underneath the table. She blocked herself from looking like a complete fool, only a partial one. She broke out into a couple of very prominent breaths.

"I need to use the restroom," Kara said.

Lena smiled and waved Kara off. Kara adjusted her skirt and walked to the restroom.

She moved over to the mirror and splashed cold water onto her face. Lena really was testing her, to see how she would react to certain things. Kara almost failed that test by coming undone. Her nipples were still stiff and demanding attention. And her pussy almost cried because it had been denied. Sounded silly, but that was the only thing in Kara's mind that she could register. She slid her finger against her warm slit for a second.

A public restroom was not the most sanitary place to do, well anything. Then again, Kara could only imagine how many people used these toilets for something other than their intended purpose. Another splash of water and Kara returned, only to see Lena waiting for her in the hallway.

"Everything fine?" Lena asked.

"Yes," Kara said.

"Good," Lena said. "Because, you….you're unbuttoned a little bit."

Kara realized that the buttons on her top had been opened a bit. Lena moved over and touched her breasts, under the pretext of opening up shirt. Kara gasped a few seconds later.

"You know, it was a good meal, but I think that we should have dessert in the back of my limo," Lena said. "Too many...prying eyes here."

Kara allowed Lena to lead her out of the restaurant to where her limo was waiting. Kara could feel Lena behind her. And then Lena was in front of her, bent over. The skirt Lena wore fit snugly against her ass. Oh the things Kara wanted to do, if she had the chance.

"After you, Kara," Lena said.

Kara stepped into the limo. Lena stepped in with her and closed the door. The windows were darkened in the back and there was a privacy screen in the front.

Lena poured her and Kara another glass of wine. They drank one more time and the wine relaxed Kara, in more ways than one.

"You're so pretty, Lena," Kara said before giggling.

"Would you like to kiss me?" Lena asked. "Because, I'd let you, if you asked me nicely."

"Please, Lena, let me kiss you," Kara said. "Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

The wine had made her rather silly. Lena puckered her lips and leaned in. She and Kara exchanged a very passionate kiss, with Lena teaching the super powerful girl a thing or two about control. Their tongues wrapped around each other, the domination game having been one by Lena.

The next thing Kara knew ,Lena straddled her lap and pushed her back. Lena kissed Kara's ear, her neck, and then stripped her slowly out of her clothes. It was like unwrapping a Christmas present. While Lena could rip into Kara's clothing, she honestly wanted to take her time.

"You're wet?" Lena asked.

"Only after you teased me with your feet," Kara said.

"You like my feet?" Lena asked. "If you do a good job in sucking my toes, I'll eat you out."

Lena slipped off her stockings and Kara was in a daze. That beautiful foot, with perfectly polished nails, and elagant arches hit her. Kara dove in and licked the bottom of Lena's foot. Lena's eyes closed for a second, to show that she enjoyed Kara pleasuring her foot, just as much as Kara enjoyed pleasuring her foot. Every single inch of it screamed to be worshipped and Lena put Kara to work in worshipping it.

A rush of energy and warmth coursed through Lena's leg. Oh, Kara, she was very magnificent with that mouth. She knew exactly how to hit all of the right points.

Then, Kara decided to hit even more points. She worshipped Lena's toes, sucking on them one at a time. She started at the big toe and worked her way around. Lena's wiggling toes only enticed Kara even more. They tasted like candy and Kara could not wait to suck them hard.

"So good, you're making me hot," Lena said. "Maybe I should give you a small taste of my pussy as well."

Kara's eyes lifted up from Lena's foot. She nuzzled her nose into the sole to get the very nice aroma coming from it. Lena gave Kara the offering and the wet juices tasted just about as fine as Kara expected. Kara leaned herself into the probing fingers and sucked on the digits for the next couple of seconds.

"And back to my foot, foot girl."

The name Lena dubbed Kara with, well, it was something that she frowned at. Yet, she could not deny how approriate it was. She licked Lena's right foot, and also caressed her ankles and her lower leg. Kara wanted to make Lena feel good. Lena was going to eat out her pussy. The blood rushed through Kara's body, as she could barely think straight. This was really happening, this was really happening and it was so hot, so hot that it almost hurt.

Kara repeatedly sucked those toes, and hunger just burned through every inch of her body. Every slip of the toe down into her mouth made Kara's body just heat up something fierce.

"Suck those toes," Lena said. "Suck them really good….you know that you wanted to. They were getting you off."

Lena's toes moistened from the obscene amount of salvia Kara put onto them from her constant foot worship. The very skilled girl stepped up her game with more intensity and kept sucking her, in a constant and never ending loop. Lena leaned her foot into Kara's mouth and allowed her to suck on it.

"Oh, so good, you're so good," Lena breathed. "Keep it up, and don't you dare stop."

She could not help and rub herself off to Kara's toe worshipping. This caused the heat to spread through Lena's body, and the top few buttons of her blouse came open. Kara, without being asked, was stroking her left foot, still stocking clad in all of this time.

Kara pulled up Lena's stocking and then alternated between both feet. She kissed the right, the left, and then sucked the toes on both feet, before licking them. The Girl of Steel had gone foot crazy, worshipping Lena Luthor's beautiful and perfect feet.

"Such a good foot pet," Lena moaned. "Oh, you're so good...you're making me cum, and I'm not even touchng my pussy."

Lena rested her hands on the side of the limo seats to demonstrate. Kara took her word for it anyway. She finished up and caused Lena's entire body to shake. She kissed Lena from her foot, to the table, and all the way up her leg.

Despite not asking Kara to worship her legs, Lena appreciatedit. She was horny as hell and hoped that Kara would eat her out later. But, given that Kara did such a good job.

"A promise is a promise," Lena said with a heated breath. "You may stop now...please...you're driving me insane...STOP!"

Lena hated shouting at Kara, but she wanted to be coherent to enjoy going down on the beautiful blonde. Kara rose up form Lena's foot, an innocent smile on her face. The type of smile which made Lena want to fuck Kara until she could say nothing other than Lena's name and she would moan it.

"You want me to take off my panties?" Kara asked. "Or do you want to do it?"

Lena did not answer. She rose up and stripped off her clothes. She made sure Kara's eyes traced all over. She wore nothing other than a very expensive black bra and a matching thong. Kara already stripped off her stockings.

"Allow me," Lena said.

She yanked Kara's panties slowly down. She had to peal them from Kara's wet pussy. A heated breath came and Lena interrupted Kara with a kiss on her lips. She tasted her own foot on Kara's lips and that just made Lena deepen her kiss on Kara.

It was a journey, to go down Kara's body. Lena nibbled her nipples ever so briefly, but not long enough. Kara wanted more and she would get more. Lena spent some time playing with Kara's very sexy navel and that made her moan.

"I might spoil you a little bit," Lena warned her. "But, I think that you're worth it."

"Good to know," Kara said hitting in a breath as Lena took interest in her delicious thighs.

Lena's silky hair brushed up against Kara's thighs and she got down between Kara's thighs. Despite kneeling, Lena was very much in control. Her tongue took the plunge and dove between Kara's swollen lips. Kara rocked back, not daring to grab Lena by the hair and force her in.

There was honestly no need, as Lena pushed her tongue down into Kara and shifted around. It was a very elegant corkscrew motion, with Lena taking her sweet time in devouring Kara. Kara rolled her neck back and a couple of moans escaped her lips.

"Lena, oh, Lena! Please, don't stop doing that!"

Lena had no intention of doing so. She applied just enough pressure to Kara's sensitive clit. It was interesting how her invulnerability did not extend to feeling pleasure. Merely only feeling pain. That was useful to know. Lena sucked on Kara's warm lips and enjoyed the sweet girl submitting to her.

She really was a treasure and tasted as sweet as honey. Lena dove in to get a better taste and ate Kara out in earnest. Every moan called to Lena. Made her wish that something could be done about the ache in her pussy. The need to be filled by something, whether it be tongue, fingers, or toy. She could hear Kara thrashing around.

Slowly, Lena edged Kara. She pulled back and left Kara hanging. Lena licked her lips and that caused Kara to groan. An innocent smile, matching one of Kara's own followed prior to Lena diving back in and eating out her very willing partner.

Oh Rao, that woman would be the death of her. Kara did not know anything other than the pleasure Lena caused for her. She gave herself to Lena. Appreciating the reward that Lena gave her, after Kara did such an admirable job. She edged ever so closer and Lena pulled away, denying Kara.

Third time was the charm, at least Kara hoped.

This time, Lena drew out Kara's pleasure, but did in fact let her finish. It was just a slow edge to the end. Kara breathed in a couple of times and put her hands on the back of Lena's head and shoved her hips forward. The juices flowed out and Lena was there to not waste a single drop of them.

Satisfied, Lena Luthor knew she could drain every single last drop of sweet nectar from Kara. And with her ability to recharge, it could be a lot. She took her time, savoring the flavor.

She rose up to a standing position and then moved onto Kara's lap once more. Kara rested a hand on Lena's ass and Lena smiled when Kara bodly squeezed it. The two leaned in and kissed each other, with Lena spending her time stroking Kara's hair.

Several kisses followed to the side of Kara's face. Lena nipped her lover's ear.

"Return the favor?" Lena asked.

"Yes!"

Lena smiled at her eagerness and got into position for Kara to dive between her legs.

It was a nice touch on Kara's part to crawl over slowly and inch her way up Lena's legs with kisses before going in for the main course.

* * *

 **End.**


	26. In the Night(Vixen and Wonder Woman)

**In the Night(Diana/Wonder Woman and Mari McCabe/Vixen)**

A smile crossed the face of the Amazon Princess when she put her arms around the waist of her partner and leaned into the bed, to kiss her firmly on the back of the neck.

"You always knew how to wake me up just right."

Diana just smiled and nuzzled her face into her partner. These two members of the Justice League found solace in each other, during some pretty dark times. And there were always dark times when you had to defend the world against some of the most vile people known to anyone. Diana's stomach turned when she recalled at least one threat came from those who she considered sisters.

The Amazons were not perfect. Some of them took Hera's teaching about the darkness that lurks in the hearts of men to extremes. Not knowing that similiar darkness can and have lurked in the hearts of women. Diana found herself rather grateful.

And now with a predatory smile, Mari shifted over to Diana. The two women went face to face on the bed, with Mari leaning in to kiss Diana on the lips. Diana returned the kiss. So much passion and energy shared between the two strong and powerful women, cornerstones of the Justice League. Their hands moved in circular motions, the faster they put themselves into this position.

"I want you now," Mari said.

Despite her bravado, a slight shudder comes from Diana's body. She kew that if Mari wanted something, it would be hard to discourage her from getting it. She moved in closer, cupping Diana's breasts and giving them a couple of squeezes. Diana shifted on the bed, underneath Mari's touch and she moaned. Mari mounted her, and kissed her on the chest. A smile came from the face of the woman.

"You look almost good enough to eat," Mari breathed as she nuzzled up against Diana. "And the huntress becomes the hunted."

Diana took a few breaths as Mari hit all of the right spots on her body, sending her toes curling into pleasure. She pushed against her body, kissing all over. Each kiss opened her up to more of a primal attack. Diana spread her legs apart, prying them for Mari to bury her pretty face in between. Her thighs spread out and Mari was in the process of eating Diana out.

Oh she could really use that tongue. Diana did not, she could not do anything other than suck in some warm breaths as Mari did the same thing. She could have praised the goddesses, but to be honest, Mari deserved her praise a lot more.

Diana's desire to taste her lover became prominent as well. Mari lost her panties and crawled over Diana. She stood completely up and sat on Diana's face. Now Diana buried her face between Mari's delicious chocolate thighs and returned the favor.

"Such a gooddess," Mari cooed. "Mmm, I feel….I feel like I need to take you, this night and every night after that."

Mari shifted her fingers back and a hunger spread through her body. Those hands rubbed against her chest and the pleasure filled her body. She shifted back and forth, the deeper Diana twirled her tongue inside and then pulled completely out.

Now, Diana sucked her juices out and Mari tightened her grip against Diana's chest. She rocked back and forth, getting off on the gifted mouth of this Amazon Princess. She was gifted by Aphrodite with certain skills and these skills pleasured Mari immense.

Her totem glowed in the darkness, pure animalistic instinct hitting her. She wanted a piece of Diana, more than a piece if she could manage it.

Diana's hunger only increased when buried between Mari's succulent thighs. She could not have enough of her and she could not have enough of Mari. She sucked her dry of all of the juices.

Mari pulled away from Diana, almost winded from the force of the orgasm. She got her bearings back very quickly and climbed on top of Diana. Their mouths almost connected with each other with a kiss. Diana wrapped her leg around Mari's tight ass and pulled her into position. They increased the depths their tongues went, their mouths sealing together.

The hunger in Diana's eyes burned bright, the faster she shoved her tongue deep into Mari's warm mouth. Mari sucked on her tongue, moaning intensely with the depths that she took it inside. Diana knew exactly how much Mari wanted to give her that tongue and she accepted it.

Something long and hard pushed against Diana's entrance. Mari's totem sprung to life and Mari just smiled.

"My totem has many uses, as I found out," Mari said. "As in saving me a lot of money on certain toys."

"I'm blessed, then," Diana said. "Or rather, you are."

The energy coursing between their bodies was intense. The mystical energy of the totemn pushed between them, as Mari grew a cock of pure energy. She was not sure what animal she tapped into to grow this appendage, but she was pretty sure it was something very large and well hung. She pushed almost all the way into Diana and she broke out into a moan.

"Oh, is that too big for you?" Mari asked her with a smile.

Diana furiously shook her head, fierce determination shooting through her eyes. She grabbed onto Mari and pushed her further, further into the bed. She wanted Mari as deep inside of her as humanly possible, wanting to be filled with that cock of hers.

"Fill me completely," Diana moaned in Mari's ear.

Mari pushed up and down, her skin slapping against Diana's the faster she speared down inside of her body. Diana lifted Mari up off of the bed and crashed down into her. The breasts of the Amazon bounced in perfect harmony and opened themselves up for Mari's constant worship.

The two women worked up a sweat, with Mari experiencing the very sweet tightness Diana offered her. She groaned when filling up Diana a few more times. Their thighs collided together, with immense heat spreading through them.

"Diana!" Mari groaned. "Are you getting close?"

"Mmm," Diana moaned.

The sweet smell of arousal stirred up more of Mari's most primal instincts. She wanted to see Diana bounce herself up and down on the mystically created cock.

Diana just smiled, getting the hint, and wrapping her legs around Mari to flip her over onto the bed. The totem's addition shoved deeper into her and filled Diana up.

"Oh, you've just made it bigger for me!" Diana yelled. "Aphrodite's gifts are as good as advertised."

The totem infused with Mari's nerve endings and she felt Diana clutching her. It rocked her body and sent fluids pouring out of everyone of Mari's pours. The totem appeared to also have given a side effect, of causing milk to spurt from her nipples.

Diana's eyes gazed down at Mari's dark, lactating breasts, and licked her lips. Those breasts expanding and contracting looked so sweet and made Diana's pussy throb even more. She decided to lean down and milke Mari's breasts to cause her to break out into a loud scream of passion.

"You like that, don't you?" Diana asked her. "You want me to keep touching you breasts like that, don't you?"

"Yes," Mari breathed heavily. "Keep touching them...don't you dare stop."

"I wouldn't dare stop," Diana commented with an impish grin. "Not until I get all of this nice warm milk you've generously supplied for me."

Diana milked Mari's breasts and caused the milk to squirt into the air. She leaned down and kissed Mari on the nipples, which caused her to throb. She felt something rise within her body, the desire to cum inside of Diana, reaching.

It was helped along by Diana pressing her face against Mari's breasts and sucking them. Sucking them until she almost passed out from the constant waves of pleasure. The Amazon knew all of the hot spots to make Mari just break out into a series of breathy moans.

"Oh, I can suck on these all day," Diana said.

"And I'd let you."

"I know."

Diana returned to bouncing up and down on Mari, knowing that she was about to finish. The powers of the totem subdued Diana ever so slightly, as this big throbbing cock pushed into her body. Diana lowered herself down, her tanned thighs hitting Mari's chocolate ones. Watching the gorgeous woman writh on the bed, the sweat sheening against her body, caused Diana to clamp down nice and tight hard on her.

"You're just too much," Diana mewled in pleasure. "I have to have all of this...you know."

Mari did not grow a set of balls along with her totem cock, but she swore, that she felt the weight of them. Regardless, Mari pumped the magically created essence into Diana, splattering on the inside of her womb and making a mess in her.

Their bodies melded together, with the power of the totem reducing Wonder Woman to a whimpering, mewling woman. Mari just broke out into a very obvious grin, closing her thighs down onto her and then dropping up and down on her.

"I have to have all of this," Diana breathed.

"You'll get everything that you've ever dreamed of and more."

Mari finished, at least this round. Diana crawled away from her and instantly, Mari noticed Diana's perfect ass in front of her. The ass that many men and a lot of women dreamed along, having just five minutes alone with. And it was right there for Mari to grab and for Mari to taste.

The totem bearing dove in between the Amazon's ass and started to nuzzle her face between it. She licked Diana's hole and caused her to break out into a moan.

"Oh, you naughty woman!" Diana cooed.

Mari felt Diana's pussy and how wet it was. She wanted to get her ass just as wet to have some real fun. Mari shifted her tongue in circular motions until Diana was moaning. She spent some time nuzzling her face against Diana's tender cheeks.

"But, I'm pretty naughty too," Diana panted while she played with her nipples.

She wondered, if Mari would get inside of her ass, using that totem to bring pleasure. Diana never had anything that big in her ass. And Artemis and her mother and aunt had quite the collection, and Diana smiled in fond memories of some of the more intimate parts of her training.

Mari rubbed and worshipped Diana's ass, because it was meant to be worshipped and touched. Her smooth fingers rubbed against Diana's worshipped ass as she got Diana's most intimate hole nice and wet.

"I'm not going to hold back once I get back there."

"I don't want you too."

Diana positioned herself, almost giving herself to Mari. Not that Mari was going to hold back from taking that hole anyway, the situation warranted it. Still it made her at ease to know that Diana gave her consent and her ass to her willingly, without any arguments whatsoever.

Spending a moment or two exploring the other parts of Diana's body, prior to go on into her tightest hole made Mari explode with electricity. She drove all the way into Diana from behind, groaning the second she was inside of that super tight and super snug back entrance. Diana moaned as well, with Mari rubbing her body all over.

"I'll get you to drip," Mari said.

"You always do," Diana said. "And you already have."

Sure enough, juices oozed from Diana. Mari took them into her hand and fed them to herself and her Amazon lover. The slow and sweet submission of Diana sent those tingling feelings through her lonis.

Nothing beat grabbing onto some thick ass cheeks and plowing all the way inside. Mari rubbed her nipples against Diana's back.

"So good," Diana said. "I wonder how long you could last."

"Enough to leave you pin a pool of your own juices," Mari said with more nibbles down the side of her neck and leading to Diana's ear.

It was a promise that Mari made to herself. She palmed Diana's breasts and squeezed them, kneaded them, played with them. She worked herself deeper into Diana.

"I think you can push a little bit further now."

"In due time," Mari said. "I want you to choke for it, Princess. To beg me for that cock….it's good for you, isn't it?"

"It certainly is," Diana managed.

Mari pushed herself as far into Diana as possible, going practically as deep into her ass as she could manage. Diana's ass, while tight, could accomodate a lot. Mari praised Aphrodite, and wondered if she could test the limits of Diana's rear hole with this totem.

For right now, Mari pressed her hands all over Diana's body and enjoyed the ride she had. Slapping Diana on the rear, this earned her a soft moan of content. Diana really was getting into this and there should be no reason why she wouldn't. Mari knew all of the right buttons to touch.

"Cum for me, Princess," Mari said while jamming her fingers inside.

Diana obeyed her dominant lover's whims and let her juices flow. Mari's probing fingers soaked. Until they were completely dripping wet, Mari dug them into Diana and Diana rode out her own orgasm on Mari's probing thrusts.

The two enjoyed the touch from each other. Mari knew that this would not last forever, but she wanted to spend as much time exploring the tightness of Diana's most private hole as possible. While kissing and touching the other parts of her body. Despite being in control, this did not mean that Mari could not worship Diana. With a body like this, who would not want to worship it?"

"You're getting close," Diana breath.

"Mmm, Princess, I'm sorry for the mess I'm about to make in your ass."

"You wouldn't be the first," Diana commented.

Mari smiled and rode out her orgasm inside of the tightening rear of the kinky Amazon. That bronzed ass bouncing with each thrust made Mari just burn with lust. She squeezed Diana's hips and made her coo extremely loudly.

Worshipping her body, that was what it was meant to be. With Mari thrusting faster and further as possible, the slap of skin echoing throughout the room. Mari pulled on her nipples and rocked inside of her body, with a long and powerful ride, and the slapping against her hips accelerating.

Finally, finally, Mari lost herself in Diana's perfect ass. She squeezed the perfect cheeks together and rocked her, riding her out. She gave Diana a matching blast of juices from her pussy earlier.

"I can take you all day, as many times as I want," she purred like a literal sex kitten.

Mari kissed her way down Diana's body after pulling out and decided to taste herself from Diana's ass. She slurped her own juices and by the looks of things, this made Diana's toes curl.

Diana's body heated up, the lust only increasing despite getting off several times. She wondered what else Mari had in store for her.

In Diana's mind, she lived up to the name Vixen.

 **End.**


	27. Predators(Alex D and Natasha R)

**Predators(Alex Danvers and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow)**

 ****Alex broke out into a deep breath. She thought herself to be a good fighter and she had confidence in her abilities. However, she found herself face to face with one of the most dangerous and extremely deadly people on the planet. One of the most skilled people she ever fought and even after several minutes of combat, Alex found herself sucking wind and out of shape.

"To your feet."

Alex staggered to her feet. She just needed five more seconds. The deadly Black Widow lived up to her name and swept Alex down onto the ground.

"You fight adequately against people without any combat skills," Natasha told her. "But, you're out of practice against people who can handle themselves hand to hand."

"Yes, I noticed that," Alex responded with a deep breath.

Natasha motioned for Alex to rise to her feet. A soft smile cracked over her face. Natasha moved in and swept Alex by the legs and took her down. Natasha pressed down onto her a few seconds. She leaned closer towards Alex, the DEO Agent squirming. She realized just how much Natasha could do anything to her and Alex would have to let her. The thought of it brought tingles to her.

"You know, you need to quit getting distracted," Natasha said. "People will take advantage of you like this."

"You mean like you're doing now."

"Yes."

Without another word, Natasha swooped down and kissed Alex as hard on the lips as possible. Alex squirmed underneath Natasha, and pressed her body against the younger agent's. The experience of Natasha and Alex's vunerability.

"I'm not doing anything to you that you don't want," Natasha said.

That was a matter of opinion, although Alex was only telling herself out of bravado. She wanted to kiss Natasha back. The deadly Black Widow straddled her body, the heat between the two of them growing even more immense when they pushed together. Alex knew it would not be too long before she succumbed, submitted, and whatever to this touch.

"And you want this. Completely. Utterly."

The front of Alex's suit came unzipped and Natasha pressed her hand against her body. She sensed the heart beat of the agent. She had encounters with women, and yet was so inexperienced that it was almost endearing. Natasha pressed her luck and her lips further down Alex, teasing her cleavage and riling her up. Alex broke out into a hearty and hungry breath, knowing what Natasha was doing to her. And knowing that she needed to accept these touches for they made her so hot.

"Your nipples are so hard I can use them to cut glass," Natasha said. "I'm going to suck them."

"I'll let you."

"Yes, you will."

Natasha popped the nipple into her own mouth and sucked on it. The worship of Natasha's mouth on Alex's nipple send her into fits.

The worship traveled from her right breast to her left breast. Natasha knew exactly how to touch her and how to hit all of Alex's right buttons. She thought that Sara was something, but Natasha, as amazing as Sara was, the Black Widow was on the entire new better.

"The Black Widow spider is a fierce predatory," Natasha commented. "Sizing up her prey and slowly, but surely, devouring her. Making her weak...helpless….vunerable."

Natasha pushed her lips against Alex's body, moving down to suck on her belly button. Alex could have lost it right there. The suit came down as did Alex's underwear. Natasha reinforced that Alex was her prey, and she laid on the practice mats, legs spread.

When she had the chance to go toe to toe with the Black Widow, Alex expected nothing like this. Granted, she expected to be on her back, but nothing like this. Nothing like having her legs kicking into the air and the Black Widow devouring her, sucking her wet pussy. That luscious red hair tickling her thighs just as Natasha went down on her.

Alex could hardly keep her head afloat. Widow knew all of the right spots to drive Alex and to push her so much further over the edge. She reached to her chest, but Natasha grabbed her arms and forced them back onto her head. This allowed Alex to shove Natasha's face back into her pussy and she moaned, with her body just shifting back and forth and up and down.

"Mmm," Natasha breathed in a few seconds.

Almost complete mental shutdown, that was what Alex was undergoing. Natasha knew how to hammer all of the right buttons and make her just break out into a series of breathy moans. Yes, she was about ready to explode, thanks to what Natasha was doing to her. Natasha pressed her fingers against Alex's nipple and sent her flying over the edge.

Lust burned her up all over. A heat emitted from Alex's body and the juices never stopped flowing. Natasha knew how to hit all of those right buttons, repeatedly sliding her tongue into Alex's warm and willing depths. She edged her almost all the way to the end, stopped, and kissed alway on Alex's thighs.

"I'm going to lose my mind," Alex warned her.

Natasha just registered with a predatory smirk and went down on her, kissing Alex's nether lips. Alex pushed up and down, breaking out into a series of hot breaths. Her entire body twitched underneath Natasha's constant attack. She was really playing with Alex, really trying to get her over the edge. Alex did not know how much longer she was going to last, how much longer before she fell over the edge.

Two more times Natasha edged Alex oh so close to that sweet spot, right before she exploded. Alex dug her tongue deeper and faster inside of her body. She shifted deeper and deeper inside Alex, making the DEO Agent breath heavier and heavier.

Eventually, she exploded, with Natasha dropping in and lapping up the juices which spurted out of Alex. The moans continued.

"Ooooh!" Alex cried.

That was about the only thing she could manage soundwise. Pretty much all coherence left Alex's body. Natasha dropped down onto her, lapping up those pussy juices. Alex shifted up and down, holding her hips into Natasha's face. She could hardly, well it did not matter what she could do, or what she could not do. Only thing that mattered was that sweet tongue edging her several steps closer to the edge.

Natasha rose up, with a predatory smile on her face. This caught Alex's attention. Natasha once again straddled Alex's lips and slowly undid the zipper of her body suit. Alex's eyes glued on Natasha's perfect, round breasts, and then her flat toned stomach that followed. Natasha's nice juicy ass and very nice legs followed, and Alex breathed in heavily.

She really did have a body which was perfect for two things. Kicking ass and seduction, and Alex could say that the Black Widow knew how to do both.

The lightest pussy on pussy contact sent Alex several steps over the edge. Natasha folded her fingers against Alex's nipples and rolled her hand all over it. She moaned in pleasure, with Natasha squeezing Alex's nipples and releasing them.

"You like that?" Natasha asked. "No need to answer. I know you like it….and you're going to like what I make you do next."

Natasha allowed Alex to sit up. Alex's eyes widen and she came face to face with Black Widow's magnificent chest. One touch of it showed that those breasts were real, natural, and extremely perky and firm, not to mention big and round. Alex cupped her tits and moved in, to suck on the woman's nice round nipples. Her hunger increased, the deeper she touched that nipple.

"You have a good mouth. Put it to good use."

Alex intended to do just that, burying her face into the Black Widow's cleavage. She sucked on those big round tits, and caused Natasha to rock back and forth. Her hands placed on the back of Alex's head and caused her to take into a breath.

Natasha breathed in to Alex's ear and caused her to moan. Those nipples just called for her and Alex answered their song, sucking on them. She knew that Natasha pulled the younger woman into her wet. The Black WIdow's experience was more than enough, and it broke her down into a fit of pleasure. Natasha pushed her nipple deep into Alex's waiting mouth as she sucked on it like it was her lifeblood.

"That's it!"

The Black Widow moved her chest back and forth into Alex's waiting mouth. She practically drooled over Natasha's nipple, sucking it extremely hard. She moved up and down, rubbing her pussy against Alex's. Natasha moaned and pushed her breast further into Alex's waiting mouth. Alex's face disappeared in her cleavage and then reappeared, sucking on her tits. She took a few moments to suck them, and make Natasha just wet as hell and ready to receive.

She wanted to see what this sexy government agent was really capable of. If Alexandra's mouth felt so good on her tits, than Natasha wanted to appreciate it in other manners. She pushed in close, hungering and almost exploding for her woman.

"It's going to be time soon," Natasha breathed in Alex's ear.

Alex squirmed and she could not help, and wonder what the devious Black Widow had for her. The spy pinned Alex back down onto the ground.

The Black Widow cornered her prey and kissed Alex several times over her body. She crawled over Alex, seduction burning over her body. Alex was as hot as hell and she did not know what the hell was going to happen next.

Natasha stood up, her foot on Alex's chest. Alex squirmed, feeling very helpless, but also extremely horny. Natasha turned around and the first thing Alex saw was that beautiful ass of Widow's. She could bounce quarters over it.

"I'll let you worship it next time," Natasha said. "But, your tongue is needed elsewhere."

She came down and sat on Alex's face. Alex sucked in a breath and was right in the Black Widow's sweet pussy. Oh, it tasted so good, and Alex needed to get her tongue in there so deep, so deep, she could almost feel it. Alex rutted around in there, sucking her juices and making Natasha leak all over her.

Natasha rode the face of her younger lover. They were always so eager to please and to get some kind of illusion of control. She planned to rain down her juices on Alex's face and slowly lick them off, making her squirm even more.

She liked watching women squirm beneath her, especially this one. Alex's fingers grabbed onto the back of her leg and Natasha smiled when the younger agent tried to bring her pleasure. Natasha squeezed her thighs against her and released a shower of juices all over Alex's face.

Alex sucked in the honey from Widow. She could hardly, well she could hardly keep her head above the water. Alex pushed her tongue deeper and deeper inside, moaning with Natasha shoving her tongue inside and eating her out.

"Fuck me!" Natasha yelled.

That tongue worked wonders in making her gush all over Alex's face. Natasha whipped back and cupped her breasts, humming when she rolled her hips back. Suddenly and immensely smashing her thighs all over the face of Alex Danvers, draining her in splashes which coated every square inch of Alex's face.

Alex was breathing heavily, the taste of the Black Widow's delicious honey still in her mouth. She wondered what was going to happen next.

Ask a question, get an answer. Natasha pushed herself onto her. Those breasts squashed against her body and Alex found herself pinned down, dominated, kissed. And every inch of her body, squirming, got caressed. She moaned in Natasha's ear when she bent down and kissed Alex firmly and fast on the lips. Their mouths connected together.

"Mmmm!"

Natasha sucked on her lip and tasted herself. It was a very good taste, and one that she wanted to put her into her mouth. Combined by the drooling and squirming woman.

"Maybe it would be nice if I let you finish."

The predatory woman crawled down Alex's body and hit her with kisses. Each one caused Alex to make a delightful little sound and this brought an even more devious smirk to the Black Widow. She edged closer to Alex's pussy.

Toys were nice, but Natasha's hands were still the most deadly weapon she possessed. And they were deadly whether on the field or in the act of lovemaking. Something that Alex Danvers found out when Natasha slowly slipped her fingers inside of her, rubbing her wet pussy and making her as horny as hell. Alex rubbed her hips back and forth, causing Natasha to go inside.

Three fingers getting Alex off better than anything else in her life, was there any question why this felt so good? She twitched underneath Natasha's push. Natasha knew exactly hot to hit all of the right buttons and get Alex squirming all over her.

Alex let out a very passionate moan with Widow bottoming her fingers inside of the squirming woman. She edged closer and Natasha made sure to ride out Alex's orgasm with her fingers. Alex reached for her chest, palming it. She was getting a workout and all Natasha used was the three fingers on her left hand.

"You don't need much when you know exactly how to break a woman," Natasha commented with a smile.

"You don't...say!"

Her voice broke and Natasha just smiled.

"I do say."

That much was true, Alex was not going to deny that. Her body shifted and quivered all over the mats. Her juices flowed out from Natasha working her out. Natasha rode her all the way through that amazing orgasm, Alex's body quivering.

Alex did not know what to think. She never felt this good, and obviously Natasha knew what to do and how far to go. The Black Widow's smirk showed Alex how much she had submitted and to be honest, she was perfectly okay with that.

No shame in falling at the feet of the master.

Natasha withdrew her fingers from Alex and then licked them slowly. She spent a fair amount of time savoring the taste.

Alex laid in wait, wondering what wonderful tortures Natasha had for her next. Just by the Black Widow's eyes peering at her, Alex was on the edge of anticipation, anxiety, and arosal.

Just the way she liked it.  
 **End.**


	28. Mending Fences(Oliver, Laurel, and Sara)

**Mending Fences(Sara, Laurel, and Oliver)**

Funny how a near death experienced caused people to have a more optimistic outlook on life. Laurel found herself face to face with Oliver.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Oliver asked.

"I'm done resting," Laurel said. "And I'm done….I'm done running."

The fierce determination on her face caused Oliver to be taken aback. She moved a bit closer to him and put her hand on his face, stroking it for a second.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had not gotten on that Yacht?" Laurel asked.

"I don't….I try not to," Oliver said. "Given that I was cheating on you with your sister…"

"I know," Laurel said. "And maybe I should have broke things off before then...but there's just something about you...that drew me in. Maybe I thought of you as a challenge. Maybe I thought that I could change you or maybe….it's just stupid."

"No one would call you stupid," Oliver said.

"A few people would, thinking that I could be Black Canary, thinking that I have any right to follow in Sara's footsteps," Laurel stated a few seconds later. She leaned ever so closer towards Oliver. "Thinking that I could compare to her...thinking that….thinking I had a chance to fix this."

Laurel leaned a little bit closer towards her. The nightgown she wore was the only garment of clothing she had.

"You almost died," Oliver said.

"And you saved me," Laurel said. "Just like you saved this city. It isn't fair...to compare you to that asshole you were eight years ago….no offense meant."

"Oh, I'm not offended, trust me," Oliver said. "Because, asshole is the least of what I would call that boy who went on the Gambit."

Truthfully, he was a boy, maybe not in age, but most certainly in maturity. He leaned ever so closer to Laurel and pushed his lips onto hers. Both of them knew they shouldn't do this, but something, powerful and primitive drew them to each other.

"I want to say I'm sorry, for everything," Laurel said. "It's just unfair how...things went down."

"Don't apologize if anyone…."

Laurel shut him up with another kiss. Her hands traced down Oliver's arms which wrapped around him. Oliver was more than happy to forget, even though he might regret this later, like the last time he and Laurel slept together. His hand pushed against her.

"Bad time."

The two of them pulled apart and Sara turned up at the door. She was looking from Laurel and Oliver curiously for a second. Laurel beckoned her in.

"I wanted to mend the fences with Oliver," Laurel said. "But, he's not the only one."

"What are you saying?" Sara asked.

Laurel leaned in and stroked her hair for a second. Her beautiful baby sister, alive and that was a good thing to be honest. Laurel just broke out into a smile.

"We never learned certain things when we were children," Laurel said. "You remember the one lesson that Mom practically beat into our heads, but we always never listen to."

"That we should share," Sara said. "I'm not sure if this is what Mom meant by sharing."

"And why not?" Laurel asked.

"So many reasons but…"

Laurel did something that shocked both Sara and Oliver. She leaned in and laid one kiss, one aggressive kiss on Sara. To see Sara on the defensive end from another woman had been surprising. Mostly because she never expected Laurel to do something like this and Oliver didn't either.

Oliver tried to act that he was interested by the steamy act of passion and incest from two women had been very intimate about in the past. However, it was very hard not to be turned on, despite Oliver's very immense self control, something that be prided himself in being able to do. He grunted a little bit and Sara and Laurel pulled away from each other.

"We shouldn't forget about the man of the hour," Laurel said.

"I can't believe you want to do this," Sara said.

"Are you saying that you're against doing this?" Laurel asked.

No, Sara was not certainly against a threesome. Hell, she would have liked her, Felicity, and Oliver to have one, but that was before Felicity developed a bit of an attitude problem. And Sara would also like to invite Nyssa to join her and Oliver, but that was an uphill battle. Sara thought that while Nyssa was softening on Oliver, she should not push her luck at all.

"I'm surprised you went for it," Sara said.

"Almost dying got me thinking about all of the things I missed out on life," Laurel said. "And one of those things is a closer relationship with my sister…but it would be okay with Oliver?"

"Well, since it's okay with you ladies," Oliver said with a smile.

"That's actually the best answer, "Sara said.

She decided to get herself some time with Oliver. The two made out with each other, as Sara was reminded how good of a kisser Oliver still was. It really did explain why he got in the panties of so many women when he was younger, despite his personality...well not being the best before the island.

Two sexy sisters helped Oliver out of his shirt and pants, kissing him all over. They both kissed him through his boxing shorts through his bulge and gave Oliver a thrill that he had not had in a long time. While he's had a few threesomes in his day, never with sisters, and he never expected it to be those three sisters.

'You know, I'm likely still lying dead after Ra's knocked me off that cliff and this is my dying dream,' Oliver cynically commented to himself. 'But what a way to go out.'

They pulled off Oliver's pants to reveal another reason why he had been able to get into the pants of many women. Sara and Laurel took their turns worshipping him and pleasuring him. They made their way up to give him a sexy kiss at the tip of his manhood. It twitched with Laurel licking the head and then Sara moving down to lick the base.

After some time, Sara and Laurel eased back on Oliver and took off their clothes, stripping them to sexy lacy black undergarments.

"I knew you were staring at my ass when we worked out," Sara said.

"Busted," Laurel said.

"I don't blame her," Oliver said.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't," Sara said with a smile. "Mmm...you don't mind…."

"You came back from the dead, I merely almost died," Laurel said.

Sara crawled onto Oliver's lap. This time, the two of them were about to have sex in front of Laurel and that caused a tense feeling to erupt between her thighs. She rubbed herself when Sara's legs wrapped around Oliver and she sank down onto him.

It had been much too long since Sara had Oliver inside of her and it was like greeting an old friend. Oliver put his hands on Sara's chest and squeezed her lovely tits, which caused her to moan. Oliver and Sara made out with Sara working herself onto her.

"I'm seeing why you slept with her behind my back."

Oliver almost shook his head at the nonchalant way that Laurel brought said that. He noticed the older of the two sisters out of the corner of his eye, stroking her. Laurel seemed to be getting off on seeing another woman fuck her boyfriend, or maybe it was just because it was her sister.

Sara felt so full and Oliver's hands were more than able to work her body just as good as they were able to work a bow. He pushed down onto her delicious ass and caused her to moan in pleasure.

"Push him back," Laurel said. "I want to see whether or not his tongue is as good as it was before he left on the Yacht."

"Better."

A third reason why women put up with Oliver Queen during his playboy douchebag days was there. Laurel climbed onto his face with Sara riding him. The two sisters faced each other. Oliver's tongue poked deep into Laurel and slowly worshipped the inside of her body. He took his time, riling Laurel. Laurel stroked his abs, tracing patterns down the many scars over his body.

Sara watched the look on her sisters face. It was a good thing that her powers came from technology because given how Laurel screamed, she could end up bringing down this entire building on their heads. Mood killer if there ever was one.

"Oh, baby, he's got to be getting closer," Sara said.

"Well, I'm sure you know how to push all of his buttons," Laurel said with a steam smile. "Oh, Oliver, you're still the best, babe."

"Guess that's why you took him back," Sara said.

Laurel closed her eyes and decided not to think about any past mistakes any of them made and all three of them made a few. One would argue that this little encounter, sharing her ex-boyfriend with her sister, after the two of them slept behind her back all of those years ago, was one of those questionable decisions.

Still, things that were kind of fucked up, did feel really good. It was a drug to Laurel, to do things that were naughty. Perhaps years of being the responsible one had caused her to feel quite naughty.

Besides, anything that put that particular look on the face of her lovely baby sister could not be too bad. Sara kept smacking her thighs up and down on her, moaning and thrashing.

Oliver groaned, still under the impression that this could be a dying dream. However, it felt so real. The honey Laurel fed him made him pump deeper into her sister. Sara rode him like there was no tomorrow, her juicy thighs hitting him in all of the right ways. Her thick juicy ass pushing back onto his legs sent Oliver slightly into overdrive.

The sounds of Laurel and Sara entering a passionate makeout session above him sent Oliver's loins flaring up into life. He tried, tried to hold back, but it would only be a matter of time before he burst. Oliver put his hand on Sara's lower back and edged closer into her.

Sara always wanted to kiss Laurel, mostly to shut her up, but also because she did. She abstained from doing so because it was going to get her slapped. However, now that Laurel was the one who kissed her. What a weird turn all of their lives had taken over the past few years?

Oliver groaned underneath them and Sara could tell when his orgasm was at hand. She moved in to coax about as much seed out of him as possible. Her thighs clashed down onto him, leaving marks upon him. Oliver worked himself up and down into her, the speed inside of her being immense. Oliver touched her backside and pushed her down.

"Time for you to fire your best shot," Sara said.

"That was terrible."

Sara shut up Laurel from any further retort with a kiss. Their breasts pressed together. They had to hold onto Oliver, riding their respective body parts to the end. Her tightness squeezed and released him, with Laurel moaning something fierce.

One final grunt followed and Oliver launched his warm load into Sara's body. Sara leaned down onto him, her silken insides wrapping against him. She knew how to squeeze everything out of a man. League training had caused her to step up her game in that regard, although she did it to please her lover, rather than set him up to get stabbed in throat after she seduced the information out of her mark.

Those were dark days, but Sara was in a dark place at that time. Things got a little better, although there were still some, moments where she lost it.

The minute Sara left, Laurel positioned herself in the sixty nine position. She took Oliver into her mouth, his throbbing pole gushing with Sara's cum that she left behind. She tasted the sweet taste of Oliver and Sara combined.

If she knew how good the juices of another woman would be to lick off of Oliver's cock, well she would have done this a long time ago. Better late than never and Laurel's mind opened to all kinds of delicious possibilities now more than ever before.

She crawled off of Oliver and between Sara's legs.

"I wonder how it tastes," Laurel said. "Would you like your big sister to take care of you?"

Sara closed her eyes. She had dreams of Laurel eating her out ever since she was old enough to have those dreams. And the thought of Oliver plowing Laurel while she did so, well it caused Sara's mind to enter complete shutdown mode.

"Yes, please, "Sara gasped.

"At least you remembered to say please," Laurel said. "Too bad you couldn't do it when we were teenagers."

Laurel cast Oliver a smile.

"Sara was more of a "fuck you" kind of girl," Laurel said. "Although, now she's more of a "fuck me" kind of girl."

Laurel swayed her hips and Oliver took her message. He acquainted himself with Laurel's body. Her workouts and training made her sexier than ever. Both sisters were the pinnacle of beauty. Oliver was with both of them separately and now being with both of them at the same time, he felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

Which given how things had went over the last couple of months, perhaps it's much better for Oliver to just hold onto this moment, because they were fleeting at best. He touched Laurel all over, kissing her earlobe and making her just shift all over on the bed. Oliver's hands stroked her body and caused her to whimper.

"Are you going to do it?"

Laurel just responded by burying her tongue in and eating Sara's tasty peach. The juices squirting from hit, both Oliver's and Sara's made Laurel just hot as hell. The fact that Oliver still remembered after all of these years the right spots to touch, sent her exploding into a fit of passion and pleasure.

His fingers dipped deep into her warm thighs, and caused her to break down into a panting blast of pleasure. Oliver was inside of her and doing everything possible to turn her on. And also rile her up, because Laurel would like nothing better than for him to slam his big meaty cock inside of her tight body and take her all night long. Oliver stroked the back of her neck and made Laurel break out into a soft cry of pleasure.

"Just say the word and I'll be there."

Laurel could not say anything. And it was impolite to talk with one's mouth full of their sister's delicious pussy. However, Oliver got the hint. After teasing Laurel for a few seconds, Oliver slid into her. Her warm walls welcomed him in, with a snug and tight squeeze. Oliver picked up the momentum, driving a bit faster into Laurel and making sure her pussy clamped tight around him.

"Just say it," Oliver groaned in her ear.

Oliver broke out into a pleasurable groan when feeling Laurel wrapped into her.

"It's hard to believe that I could love either of you any more," Oliver commented.

Sara and Laurel were too busy to respond due to their pleasure centers being bombarded. The sentiment was there completely with Oliver touching their bodies. Oliver pushed faster into her, his balls swinging against Laurel's wet womanhood.

She hit a peak and her tight walls closed down onto him. Oliver groaned, brushing his hands over Laurel's body and riling her up. He knew all the ways, all of the spots to drive a women completely to the brink of insanity and he spent so much time learning Laurel's during the time they dated.

There were some things that you never forgot. Like that spot on the crack of her right leg, which sent Laurel over the top with passionate screams. Mostly muffled when driving her face into Sara's pussy, but it was the thought that counted. Oliver pushed deep inside of her, his fingers dancing on her shapely ass the faster he drove into her.

"Getting close, aren't we?" Oliver asked.

He grunted underneath Laurel and sure enough, he could read her like a book. Her tight walls closed around him.

Laurel was glad that she shared this moment with both Sara and Oliver. Hopefully this mended the fences between the three of them and that could lead to a much more harmonious existence. There were other rights she had to wrong, but those were not as enjoyable as this.

She could see Oliver getting close. Laurel always had a sixth sense.

"If she came here, she's likely taken steps to prevent any accidents," Sara said.

Of course, Sara did not have that problem, due to her being unable to have children for reasons which she would prefer not to get into. She didn't think she would really make a good mother, so it was just as well. Regardless, she thought happy thoughts with Laurel pushing deep into Sara and eating her out.

Oliver pumped his way faster into Laurel from behind. He could feel it, the delicious heat of his once girlfriend and maybe future girlfriend, although maybe both Sara and Laurel...no he better not push it past this evening. One amazing night for them to all forget about the shit they had been through was enough for now.

Baby steps to get over that hump.

One thing Oliver knew for certain was that he was cumming. He picked up the pace, spearing deeper into Laurel. Her insides proved to be too much. And the way she tightened around him, Oliver's balls could not take anymore.

He spurted all inside Laurel. Laurel offered a slight sigh and she released as well. Sara joined them and the triumvirate finishing at the same time, that was a magical moment.

Oliver pulled out of Laurel and realized that they were not done. For Sara and Laurel crawled across the bed, predatory smiles on their faces. They looked like debauched angels, and Oliver could not help but be responsible in corrupting them.

Although taking all of the responsibility for Sara's corruption would be arrogant. Laurel, Oliver could see the argument for that point.  
 **End.**


	29. Lessons Learned(Kara and Thea)

**Lessons Learned(Kara Danvers and Thea Queen)**

Kara dropped down onto a massage table and took a couple of deep breaths. Fighting those androids, especialy since they could replicate the skills and abilities of the people they were fighting, that was not exactly a good time. She sat in a pair of tight shorts and a sports bra. The wounds on her body healed, but the pride that had been wounded, had not healed.

"Are you okay?"

The other occupant of the tower, Thea Queen stepped in. She dressed in a a pair of extremely tight yoga pants and a nice black sports bra, which showed off her very toned stomach. Kara found herself distracted by Thea's navel out in the open. She tried not to drool hard at the exotic look in front of her.

"Physically or my pride?" Kara asked. "I thought that I could handle it on my own. Kal and I...we were outmatched by them."

"Which is why you needed back up," Thea said. "Of course it took the collective forces of at least five Earths to put a dent in them, but we got them in the end."

Thea sat down behind Kara and wrapped her arms lightly around Kara's neck. The dark brunette hair lightly brushed against Kara's shoulder when Thea leaned in. She moved closer to whisper into Kara's ear.

"Relax. I can't believe that you're so tense. You take that Girl of Steel thing a bit too literally, don't you?"

Thea rubbed Kara's shoulders which did a good job in relaxing her. Kara's imagination ran wild at the thoughts of what else Thea could do with those hands. She had been mostly powered down, underneath an overexposure of red solar radiation.

"I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to do," Thea told her. "The question is, what do you really want?"

That's a very loaded question. Kara turned her attention completely to Thea and Thea responded with a very intense kiss which brought Kara's heart rate up a slight bit. Kara dug her nails in and kissed Thea, who kissed back. Their lips smacked together, hard, the hunger just dancing in their eyes.

It was not something that Kara expected, although she thought that Oliver's younger sister was an extremely beautiful girl. Anyone, man or woman, would want to be with hre. And Kara was getting to know her well and know how aggressive she is.

"I didn't expect you to return that kiss," Thea said. "Guess, the Girl Scout's a bit more daring than I thought."

Thea brought down Kara's shorts and opened her tanned thighs. She looked at Kara's body, only wearing a sports bra after she got done removing her lover garments. And now Thea wanted to remove some more more. She kissed Kara's legs at first and the soft cries Kara made caused Thea to get more than excited.

She moved up and brushed her finger through Kara's hair. Thea could not resist pressing her face against Kara's golden locks and inhaling it. She had a beautiful, natural scent. Thea kissed Kara on her ears, and then moved in to rub her nose against Kara's.

"How badly do you want me?" Thea asked.

Kara attempted to overwhelm Thea. Thea wrapped her legs around Kara and took control of her with another kiss.

Did Thea feel bad about getting the better of Kara without super powers? Maybe ever so slightly. But still, that guilt had been overwayed by now much fun Thea was having, when she shoved her tongue practically down Kara's throat and made out with her.

Kara's hands found their place where so many have, right on Thea's firm, toned ass. Thea pulled back.

"Go ahead, touch it all you want," Thea said. "It gets me so hot...and I work hard for it. Why wouldn't I be proud of it?"

Kara pushed her yoga pants down and revealed in the hot stopping sight of a lacy thong. She wanted to pull it down and worship Thea.

"Let me taste you first," Thea offered.

Kara was not about to turn her down. Her legs spread open when laying back on the extra large padded table. Thea crawled between Kara's legs and put her hand on her heated mound. She made circular motions and sent Kara's moans into overdrive. One could argue there was passion in Thea's strokes.

Thea rubbed Kara's lips and got them nice and tender. After paying tribute to Kara's pussy with her fingers, Thea switched to worshiping Kara with her mouth. The soft moan coming from the goddess beneath her sent Thea over the top.

She dove down deeper into Kara, sucking the juices from between her legs. The beautiful expression filtering over Kara's face when she moved made Thea beyond excited. She just had to have a taste of Kara, just a small, tiny taste. She drank the sweet juices from her partner.

"Thea!" Kara cooed in delight.

Thea knew exactly what Kara wanted and she wanted just as much as well. She brought Kara almost to the peak, and then pulled back a little bit. Thea's naughty little tongue teased Kara and made her just break out into a fit of moans. The pleasure dancing through her body was second to none. Kara dove on in, getting a nice warm kiss to her womanhood which sent her exploding over the edge.

"Ooh, Kara," Thea breathed. "You taste so good."

"I want to taste you too."

Thea teased Kara's lower lips with a stroke, as if to assure the woman all in due time. The sunny taste coming Kara's dripping slit was something that Thea surely, but surely found herself addicted to. She buried her mouth into Kara and got her moaning.

With a swift moment, Thea rubbed herself between her thighs, to ease up some of the burden. The heat spread through her thighs and made her moan. Yes, she was getting so close, so close that she could feel it. Thea pressed her fingers up and stroked herself for several more minutes.

"Oooh, yes," Thea breathed in her.

"RAO YES!" Kara screamed.

She could not help and put her hands on the back of Thea's head. No matter how much she wanted to taste Thea, Thea's tongue was just too good to pass up. Kara shifted back and forth, her hips pumping Thea in the face. Her moans grew in greater prominence the more that Thea licked her pussy. It was a long and steady descent between her thighs.

Thea pulled back and kissed Kara several times on her belly button. That got Kara hotter than she would have thought.

The fit and athletic archer pulled herself onto the hips of the Kryptonian. Thea pulled off her shirt and her modest, but perky, breasts pressed down onto Kara's, who became uncovered. Thea thrilled herself by rubbing her nipples down upon Kara and kissing her for several minutes.

Their bodies melded together, the pleasure increasing. The tension from earlier had left and now they were making out with each other. Kara dragged her nail against Thea's head and moaned deeper into her mouth. Her nibbling mouth worked closer against hers.

"I know how we can both have some fun."

Thea turned so she could put her pussy towards Kara's face and so Thea could lower her face to Kara's accomodating thighs, spread eagerly for her. Thea inhaled the scent coming from Kara and it was nice.

Both of these lovely heroines descended into a sixty-nine position. Thea pressed her hands against Kara's legs, marveling at how soft they felt, despite the strength they possessed. Thea could run her hands over these lovely, these luscious legs for days on end and never get bored with it. Why would she? Thea traced her finger down Kara's smooth leg and caused her to break out into a very soft cry of pleasure.

Thea was deep in between Kara's smoldering hot thighs and eating her mouth like it was no one's business. Kara had the time her life, with Thea's talented tongue dipping between her legs and pulling out. Despite this fact, Kara focused on Thea's peach, sucking on the warm nether lips and drawing juices from it.

She wanted to make Thea cum, just as much as Thea had made her cum. The moans hitting her body showed Kara she was close. She just had to get Thea a little bit further, work that tongue in. Kara learned very quickly what Thea wanted and what things pushed her buttons hard. This was worked towards Kara's advantage, the faster she pushed her delicious tongue into Thea's warm pussy.

"Ooooh," Thea moaned out loud with her thighs clamping down and releasing juices onto Kara's face.

Kara shared that sentiment one hundred percent of the way. She could not have enough of Thea. Both continued their mutual worship for each other.

Thea pulled away from Kara, staggering a little bit. She managed to get her bag and smile.

"Good thing I came prepared."

Kara turned around, coming face to face with a strap-on cock. It was long, and thick, and made Kara's mouth water. Thea guided her mouth down onto it.

'Make sure that you get it nice and wet, Supergirl," Thea said.

Supergirl's cheeks bulged when she leaned in, sucking away at Speedy's cock. She hummed, throating Supergirl with faster plunges. She smacked her lips around, drawing her mouth around and releasing her. Thea grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down all the way. The loud sucks echoed throughout the room, with Kara getting her hair pulled on.

"Nice and wet, there you go," Thea breathed with a loving stroke on your hair. "The real question is should I stick this in your tight little pussy?"

Thea rocked back and forth and Kara found her body heat up at the thought of Thea pinning her down and fucking her brains out. It was getting her off something fierce. Thea stroked Kara's face and smiled at her when edging down.

"Or should I push you face down on the bed and take that sweet ass?" Thea asked. "I don't think that it's been fucked just yet...has it?"

Kara did not confirm or deny that. She did not care what hole Thea put her cock in. All she wanted to do was to be fucked.

Eventually, Thea slipped her faux penis out of Kara's mouth and leaned down to hit her hard with a very strong and powerful kiss. Their fingers locked onto each other, when they made out. Thea leaned into her, swiping her tongue against Kara's mouth.

They finished with Thea climbing up top of Kara and teasing both of her holes. That whimper coming from Supergirl just brought more desire from Thea to take her.

"I could stick it anywhere, and you would let me, wouldn't you, pet?" Thea asked.

Kara's widened eyes told the story. Thea leaned in and planted numerous light, passionate, hungry, kisses all over Kara's mouth. Thea stroked her hair and leaned in towards her. She first teased Kara's entrance and then flipped her over.

Despite the fun she was having, Thea was getting horny as hell and she needed to bury her lust into something. And she kept coming back to Kara's asshole. The thought of potentially taking Supergirl's anal virginity appealed greatly to the younger Queen sibling. Thea's finger brushed against Kara's warm back passage and caused her to break out into a very hungry moan.

"So, how about it?"

Thea fingered Kara's ass with her lubricated finger. The sounds she made, they were musical and magical. Thea pressed her hips up against Kara's firm cheeks and lowered down into her, eventually making contact with her hole.

"OOOH!" Kara moaned.

She never thought it would feel this good. It only hurt a little bit, with Thea pushing down into her ass. Her strong hands grabbed on, slapping Kara's very firm ass on the way down.

"You like when I spank you?" Thea asked. "Is it because you're a naughty girl? Who enjoys being fucked in your ass?"

Topping Supergirl, well Speedy would never see the day. She pushed her hands onto Kara. She was one of the most powerful women in the multiverse and also one of the most submissive. Thea pressed all over her body, leaning back and shoving down into her. Thea pressed deeper into her body.

"But, you know something?" Thea asked. "I can be a bad girl too….a very bad girl."

Thea clutched Kara's ass and released it. Several more spanks followed the further she shoved down into her sizeable ass. Thea thrust faster and further into Kara, getting her ass bouncing in the distance. The loud moans coming from Kara enticed Thea to go that much deeper with her.

"Don't you agree?" The asked.

"Mmmm!" Kara moaned.

"Oh, how eloquent you are," Thea said. "And you're dripping too."

Thea shoved her fingers into Kara's warm box and rubbed against her. She timed her movements just right, pushing into Kara's ass when also finger-banging her pussy. There were hot moans coming from her, the faster that Supergirl came all over Thea's thrusting fingers.

"So good," Kara breathed.

"Am I making you cum?" Thea asked.

Thea grabbed on tightly to Kara's ass and worked into her warm pussy as well. The depths her fingers swept, well it was very good, very deep.

"Very much!" Kara yelled.

"Good," Thea offered her. "I would hate to not give you want you wanted."

Despite the fact that Kara was close, Thea was as well. The Queen heiress got herself off in that tight Kryptonian ass underneath her. Those golden cheeks swayed up and down, with Thea slapping down onto it. Watching the firm flesh rippled underneath her hands made Thea break out.

"Close too," Thea said.

Thea let her juices spill all over Kara and the bed. She ground up against Kara's tight butt, feeling her body thrash underneath. Thea soaked in with the delicious juices coming out, going on deep and faster, rubbing Kara down.

It was so good, Kara could not even hold herself up for long. Not that she needed to with Thea positioning her ass in the right place for the last few thrusts. Her pussy's workout burned pleasure all through Kara's body. It was like getting a burst of yellow sunlight after a day in a cave with another but red.

Finally, Thea left Kara go.

"And now my pussy is wet," Thea said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Kara practically flew between Thea's legs and went to work with her super tongue. Thea laid back lazily and stroked Kara's hair, encouraging her to go in deep.

Yes, tonight worked out just well after all.  
 **End.**


	30. Submit and Secure(Talia and Black Siren)

**Submit and Secure(Black Siren and Talia al Ghul)**

Broken Bird seemed to be a very good description to Dinah Laurel Laurel of Earth Two, the Black Siren. She found herself pinned down by her sparring partner and not in a good way. Black Siren prided herself on being good, very good, better than many people out her. But, there was just one problem, she was facing off against a woman who was far more skilled than anyone that she ever fought before.

Talia al Ghul smiled when she pinned her opponent down onto the ground. A blonde in tight leather always caught her interest. Especially one who acted like she was in control, but that was an opposite of reality. Talia relished the moment when she pinned her foe down. Black Siren twisted and attempted to break free, but Talia put her further down onto the ground.

"I wonder what I should do to you, now that I have you right where I need you."

Talia pressed her lips against the side of Black Siren's neck and kissed up it, until she reached her ear. It was not a sign of affection, but a sign of power and control. Black Siren's intense gaze came up towards Talia. Earth-Two Laurel tried to force herself out.

"You just wait…."

"Wait for what?" Talia asked.

Siren realized just how pathetic her threats seemed. Despite undergoing many hardships, in some ways, Black Siren was very much a girl and Talia was a woman, a woman who could break her as she pleased. The thought of this seductive older woman having her way with her sent tingles through the Black Siren's body. Her face heated up and said heat spread until it reached her loins.

"I'm not completely harsh," Talia said, lightly stroking her face. "I can be as gentle as the situation warranted...or as aggressive."

She dug her nail into Black Siren's cheeks, forcing her to wince. Talia leaned in a bit closer, her mouth coming inches away. Black Siren begged for a kiss, begged for her touch, begged for pretty much anything. Talia had her, why did she not do anything?

"We don't win a battle by going in for a quick and messy kill," Talia said. "You will learn that flash and substance only gets you so far. Slow and subtle...it's what wins."

She flashed the barest hints of cleavage to Black Siren. It lasted half of a second and only made Black Siren want to gaze on Talia's fine, perky breasts some more. She wanted to touch them, grab onto them, squeeze them, just mold them into her hands.

Talia's eyes flashed and she slipped Black Siren's jacket off of her, revealing her bare and toned arms. Some fingers brushed against them, seconds passing into the ether. Talia leaned into her, a long kiss following when she planted her mouth against Black Siren. Black Siren moaned, putting her hand onto the back of Talia's head and leaning into the kiss.

It was something that she wanted for some time. Talia knew exactly what Black Siren wanted. The slow, and swift domination of Black Siren, with her mouth.

Someday, Black Siren would get the upper hand on the skilled assassin. However, she realized that today would not be today. Talia's gentle caresses to her scalp paled in contrast to the aggressive plunge her tongue was making. Black Siren and Talia pushed against each other, with Talia once again pressing Black Siren onto the leg.

The heart beat even faster with Talia pulling up to a half standing position. She cupped Black Siren's breasts through her top and made her just break out into a soft and not so subtle moan.

"Touch me," Black Siren moaned.

"I want something from you first, my dear," Talia told her.

Black Siren wondered what it was going to be. Talia stood up and lowered her pants down. Black Siren felt herself dizzy, at the exposure of Talia's black thong, on her ass. That made her just wonder what other pleasures she had to offer.

"You know what to do," Talia said. "Or, you should...if you ever want to finish."

Talia's hint could not be more explicit if she tried. If Black Siren wanted to finish, then Talia would need to be finished herself. She lowered down, the thong sliding to the side. Black Siren gazed upon Talia's beautiful pussy, shining with arousal. The dark hair on her mound rubbed against Black Siren's nose ever so briefly, allowing her to inhale the arousal it took.

Then, without any question, Black Siren dipped her tongue deep into Talia's warm hole. The juices flowed through her and Black Siren could not help and taste them. They were so sweet that she needed to dive down into the hole, deep and eat her out. The moans escalated the further Black Siren edged her tongue into Talia's sweet, and sticky mound, savoring every last taste.

"Oooh, yes," Talia moaned, pressing her finger against her chest. "You're either experienced...or a natural."

No response to that other than deeper and more intense licking. Talia did not care about that. She just wanted Black Siren to do a good job in eating her mouth. She was as good or even better, than her best students. Talia pushed her finger against her nipple and broke out into a soft moan. She shifted up and down and rode Black Siren's perfect face. Her thighs ached with need.

"Keep it up!" Talia encouraged her.

Why Talia thought that Black Siren would do anything other than keep eating Talia's pussy, she would never know. She dove up and down, sucking the juices out. Black Siren knew exactly the right spots to hit, or rather she learned about them.

And Talia was a good teacher, making sure she opened her up for all of the opportunities. Her fingers dug deeper into Talia's thighs and rocked back in. She let her tongue just unload into Talia and Talia rewarded her with a spraying of juices.

Talia pulled away from Black Siren. Still bare from the waist down, Talia climbed on top of Black Siren and put her mouth onto the meta's with a very long and very passionate kiss. Black Siren dug her nails into the back of Talia's head and moaned, the faster that tongue dove deeper inside of her. She took a few seconds to indulge herself, tasting Black Siren's sweet, succulent lips, ensuring that the juices would flow back into her mouth.

Then, Talia just smiled. She kissed Black Siren's neck several times and then sucked down. She wanted the entire world to know this delightful, if slightly broken, young woman was hers and hers alone. Talia stroked her way down Black Siren's body, the hunger in her eyes.

"You're a cougar," Black Siren managed.

"Well, I'm about to devour you at any rate," Talia said.

She was pretty sure that was a common about her age, but the children of the demon were very long lived. Although some of them were weak and pathetic. That statement brushed into the back of Talia's mind when she lowered her face down onto Black Siren's exposed breasts. They were much more bountiful than her Earth-One counterpart's was before her pathetic death.

Talia squeezed her supple globes and leaned down.

"I need you," Black Siren managed.

Talia worked her way down. She left Black Siren only in boots. The sultry assassin wished that the stunning meta-human would have only worn that along with fishnets, but Talia supposed that she would just have to get over it, sometime soon. Her hands brushed against Black Siren's thighs and lit her up. Black Siren thrashed all about, moaning hot as could beat. Her body practically sizzled underneath Talia's grip and Talia rubbed her thighs even harder.

She understood what Black Siren needed and desire. Talia stripped off the top part of her garment and then moved in to touch Black Siren's body. The two of them molded together in a hot and passion kiss. Black Siren attempted to wrap her legs around Talia, to cause some false illusion of control. Talia amused herself with this action for a moment.

Still, the one finger tracing down Black Siren's legs told her exactly who was in control. The hint was that it was not Black Siren, not in the slightest.

"Turn over."

Black Siren gave her a challenging look, but Talia stinging her with a slap to the chest caused Black Siren to be a little bit more obedient. Talia pulled herself behind Black Siren and then rubbed down her body. The devious woman pressed her chest against Black Siren's back.

The Earth-Two meta wondered when the torment, the slow and vigorous torture, she wondered when it was going to end. She craved for nothing more than for Talia to enter her body. Talia, on the other hand, seemed more content with stirring up her pleasure on the outside. Multiple kisses sent Black Siren over the edge.

"Don't you worry my darling, you will get everything you want. But….I need to teach you how….glorious things are when you anticipate them."

Talia could have killed Oliver Queen at any time, but she played the long game. She wanted to drag it out. Her reasons for far more complex than petty revenge over the death of her father, but that was beside the point. Talia channeled her aggression against that pathetic man, who allowed himself to become pathetic by whom he surrounded himself with.

That was lost in the Black Siren's warm folds. Or at least, Talia's fingers were, slowly stroking away at her, and making Black Siren just quiver and moan loudly. She wanted more and Talia gave her more, she gave her plenty to think about.

"If I pulled out ,would you scream?"

"I don't think that you would like if I screamed," Black Siren commented.

"Oh, yes, as enchanting as your song is...it's best we be prepared."

Talia forced a ball gag into Black Siren's mouth. Her muffled moans were enchanting, but no one could hear her scream. It had been reinforced to prevent any scream from coming out of her. She pushed deeper and deeper into Black Siren, until her fingers were as deep as they could go.

With a forceful extraction, Talia removed her fingers, to taste the juices coming off of them. She smiled when looking down at Black Siren. There were so many directions she could go. Namely, Black Siren's shapely ass coming up and being grabbed and pulled out, while she fucked her.

Talia slipped into a strap on and rubbed herself against Black Siren's pussy.

"When's the last time anyone has touched you?" Talia asked her. "Man or woman….oh...my apologies...you can't answer that."

Talia planted more kisses down Black Siren's body. The torment continued for the next several minutes while Talia got her tip nice and moist for her. She took in a deep breath, and rubbed against her body, humming against her. She moaned in response, the touches continued to send her completely over the edge with excitement and with passion.

"Oooh, yes," Talia said. "I cannot wait to slip inside of you. I wonder if you will explode the moment I penetrate you."

Watching a young and powerful women squirm underneath, weak as a drowned kitten, was one of Talia's major turn ons. She pressed against Black Siren's body, enjoying how this powerful woman anticipated her touch. Talia stroked her chest and made Black Siren just break into a very hot and passionate moan. Talia just smiled and kissed the back of her young lovers head.

"And now, the grand finale," Talia said. "Or your grand finale."

Black Siren's legs spread in anticipation for Talia finishing her. Talia put her hands on Black Siren's ass and squeezed it. She would be able to touch this fine piece of art for days. After amusing herself with the way her firm ass felt, Talia plunged deep into Black Siren.

Black Siren, she knew that...she could not do anything other than breath in tightly. Talia pressed her hands against Black Siren's chest and proceeded to grab onto them, milking at her breasts in time with the deep plunges inside of her body.

"It's a shame that I can't hear you scream," Talia said. "But, hearing is an important sense. I prefer not to lose it."

Well, Black Siren lost something, namely her mind the faster Talia planted her cock into her. She felt the sizzling feel of Talia's soft hair rubbing against her legs. The orgasm edged up with Talia bouncing back and forth, crossing her hands underneath Black Siren's chest, the pinnacle of all things great.

"Closer," Talia muttered. "Cum for me."

Black Siren's entire body just tensed up. Talia knew exactly to hit all of her right buttons and send Black Siren into a fury. She pumped faster and faster into her and slowed down just when it was right. Talia stroked her body and made Black Siren just break out into a pleasurable cry in response.

"Mine," Talia said. "You're all mine."

Talia pushed her fingers against Black Siren's body to cement her ownership on the woman. She put her hands all over her body and made Black Siren just break out into a very intense scream, even if the ball gag did it's job in holding it black.

The end came when both of them came together. Talia saw stars flashing through her eyes, the faster she plunged into Black Siren. She rode the woman, putting her in a daze. She pulled out and flipped over Black Siren.

She pulled Black Siren onto her lap and removed the ball gag. She kissed Black Siren's neck and moved over to her ear. The woman's sweaty, lovely body pressed against Talia's. The aftermath of their sex made them both tingle.

"Remember, anticipation," Talia said. "The result is always the best if you let the message sink it"

Talia's nails sunk into Black Siren's lovely legs, stroking them.

"I can agree with that," Black Siren commented.

"And it is rude to eavesdrop, Ms. Sharp."

The teenager at the door's eyes widened, as she had been caught, maybe not with her pants down, but her hand down her pants when watching the two older women.

"Oh, I think that she learned much more than she would out of any sex education class," Black Siren said.

Talia did not doubt that as Evelyn stammered her apologies. If she was not a such a useful tool for manipulation, Talia would suggested to Prometheus that she would have been disposed of. However, perhaps she did have uses in other ways.

And perhaps some punishment was in order.  
 **End.**


	31. Deeper Meaning(Alex D and Katana)

**Deeper Meaning(Alex Danvers and Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana)**

The past few months had been very rough for Alex Danvers, in a number of ways. She decided to take some time off to go on this spiritual journey in an attempt to find herself. She sat, out of the window, overlooking miles of mountains and a valley which stretched for quite some place.

The DEO agent returned to the center of the room, dressed in a silk black kimono which fit loosely against her fit body. The woman who joined her, Tatsu Yamashiro, just smiled and offered her a cup of tea. She dressed in a matching Kimono and Alex could not help and see how gorgeous she was. The skilled Samurai had a body that could either break her enemies or seduce them to their doom.

"Sit," Tatsu said. "And drink...and you should drink that while it's still hot."

The tea was not the only thing that was hot in this room. Still, Alex drank it, and she felt more relaxed and less inhibited.

"Hesitation," Tatsu said. "It's the root cause of many failures. And doubt...if there's a seed of doubt in your mind about anything, you should do well to prune it. To move on from your failures from your doubts. And regret, that's the most important thing at all. Much like you regret the turn that your relationship with Maggie went."

Alex responded with a sign. They just wanted different things out of life. It was unwise to paint Maggie as a monster because of that. Hell, Alex figured she might be the monster in that situation.

"And it's no one's fault, it's just life tends to cause even the strongest of us to drift apart," Tatsu said. "Close your eyes...and realize that you are the only one who could take control of your life. And remember, any hesitation will lead to a lost opportunity."

Tatsu put her hand onto Alex's knee and Alex could feel the skilled woman. Her silky dark hair was something that Alex wanted to run her fingers through when she kissed her.

And then, Alex decided to take Tatsu's advice, doing just that, and kissing her. Tatsu placed a hand on the back of Alex's head, almost to test her reaction. However, Alex was persistence and assertive. She moved in with the kiss, until the point where she was deep inside of Tatsu's mouth, and nibbling on her lips. The two ladies moaned when leaning into each other, going lip to lip with each other.

Alex did the very thing she wanted, rubbing her fingers through Tatsu's gorgeous hair. Oh, it was so soft, so silky, so beautiful. She leaned in and repeatedly kissed her jawline. Tatsu just gave her a smoky smile and Alex decided to do even more by helping Tatsu out of those robes.

She almost had been struck dumb by the sight of Tatsu's beauty. Her toned body, with her flat stomach, nice perky breasts, and a thick ass exposed itself, not to mention some long legs, which Alex longed to wrap around her to the point where they practically squeezed her apart. Tatsu spread her legs and caused Alex to see a moderate amount of hair. Not enough to be a wild jungle which Alex could get lost in and lose the point of going down there, but enough where it was not bare.

"I'm yours to do with what you wish," Tatsu said. "But, first."

She undressed Alex and kissed her. The toned DEO agent flushed when Tatsu kissed her and rubbed her body all over. It was a heated encounter, their mouths darting forward, their tongues aiming to dominate. Alex ran her fingers down the back of Tatsu's scalp and rubbed it quickly and furiously.

"Mmm," Tatsu breathed.

Alex pulled away from her, a strand of saliva snapped off of their lips. Tatsu slid behind Alex, but Alex turned around and pushed Tatsu down onto the mats.

"Have to taste you," Alex said.

She explored Tatsu's toned body with kisses, and every inch was more delicious than the last. Of course, the prize that Alex Danvers sought was a bit further down. She brushed her nose against Tatsu's warm folds and dove down inside of her. She gave Tatsu a very light lick and played with her.

Tatsu enjoyed this moment. She was not certain how Alex reacted, but she needed this about as much as Tatsu did. The skilled warrior looked down just in time to see Alexandra Danvers dive between her legs and begin to eat her out.

A breathy moan came out of Tatsu when her hands roamed down the back of Alex's hair. She merely encouraged the woman. Everything that she did, was on Alex's own eager exploration. She prodded the tongue as deep inside of her as possible, exploring that pussy.

Tatsu's expression of lust fueled Alex on. She did everything and anything possible to make this woman happy, wondering what it would be like to lay with her. She pressed her knees on the mats and doe in, for the all that she could eat buffet located between Tatsu's firm thighs. Her hands rubbed around, going back and forth, spreading more heat through her body.

"YES!" Tatsu moaned. "This is what you need to do all along!"

She really did not have anything coherent other than that to say. Alex was inside of her, burying her tongue deeper and deeper. Tatsu came hard and Alex was there to lap up the juices. Alex's twirling tongue made things really hot and really intense.

Alex came up for air and this caused Tatsu to pounce on her. They kissed each other, Tatsu savored the taste that she left behind on Alex's lips. Along with pleasuring those delicious lips, sucking on it. Alex grabbed onto the back of Tatsu's head and deepened the kiss herself. Their mouths latched together in exploration, the deepest fantasies between both of them coming to life.

Tatsu pressed her hand against Alex's chest and squeezed it. She reacted with a very passionate moan and then Tatsu pulled her up off of the ground.

"Let's go to bed," Tatsu said.

Alex was not going to complain about it. The two fell onto the bed, just barely making it there. Tatsu pinned Alex down, the mattress creaking ever so slightly. Tatsu leaned in and sucked Alex's womanly lips and getting her all hot and bothered.

"Oooh!" Alex breathed.

Now Tatsu proved to be more than adept of returning the favor from earlier and she was as good with her mouth as she was in her hands. And Tatsu proved to be very good with said hands. That much proved to be true with Tatsu massaged Alex's thighs in time with the slurps and sucks. Alex rolled her head back, looking alive, and horny as hell. She mewled in delight, her body very nearly breaking underneath Tatsu's probing tongue. She clamped down hard.

Tatsu could drink from this lovely women for days and days. She gave Alex a toe-curling orgasm and then came up briefly to suck on her clit. The sounds Alex made inflamed her as well and it would not be too long before Tatsu wanted a piece of her.

The rug munching continued and Alex breathed in. Tatsu going down on her, she learned all of the spots well. Comparing her to Maggie or Sara or Sam or anyone, it was unfair, but still, the comparisons would come. For now, though, Tatsu was making a very real play for the top of the list. Her mouth sucked deeper and deeper, sucking the juices out of her.

"Oooh, yes!" Alex yelled.

Tatsu could make her cum all day long and Alex would never get sick of it. She grew increasingly addicted to the touch and the taste of the skilled warrior.

Speaking of addiction, Tatsu fueled her own by sucking on Alex's juices. Her tasty pussy was never enough to sate her desires and her urges. Tatsu wiggled her tongue against Alex's warm slit and then pulled out, before driving all the way back inside of her.

"You're going to make me explode."

True to her word, Alex squirted into Tatsu's mouth. The juices flowed instantly and Tatsu sucked them down like it was her last meal. Alex shuddered all over the bed.

The two women sat up on the bed, and Tatsu made her way to the door.

"Roll over," Tatsu said.

Tatsu pulled out a bottle of oil from the bedside table and splashed it all over Alex's body. The skilled fingers of the Samurai worked around, causing Alex to moan and groan. She was getting all hot and bothered, and the touches continued.

Every third pass down Alex's body, Tatsu fingered the government agent. It was only for ten seconds, but it was for ten very long seconds. Tatsu breathed in, spreading her legs and then closed them together. She took a few more breaths when Tatsu moved down to further worship Alex.

Then, Tatsu did something which caused Alex to almost develop a nosebleed. She played with Alex's ass and squeezed her cheeks. A finger slipped into her ass.

Sara had been the only one...well Sara was kinky like that. Regardless, Tatsu proved to be skilled in worshipping Alex's ass. A loud slap down it echoed with Tatsu running her hand all the way down the back of her leg and to the sole of Alex's feet, working a simulating blast of heat from the hot oils.

"You get wetter when I touch you here."

Alex could not deny that she got off on having a woman play with her ass. Especially one who had a pretty good idea to touch her in all of the right spots like Tatsu did. Tatsu repeatedly kissed Alex's shoulder blades and moved down to bury her face between Alex's ass, eating her out.

"Oh, Rao!"

She was hanging around Kara way too much. But Tatsu did not comment about the odd declaration. Rather, she continued to explore Alex's ass and get her all hot and bothered. It became obvious that by some of sleight of hand, Tatsu slipped into some kind of strap-on and she pushed it against Alex's rear passage. Alex closed her eyes, the thought of penetration exciting her so very much.

"Do you want me to go further?"

What kind of question was that? Of course, Alex wanted Tatsu to go further. Of course, she wanted Tatsu to go as far as possible and plunder her ass. Oh, those hands, they were amazing, they thrilled Alex and got her as wet as could be.

"YES!"

"Good girl!"

Tatsu plunged herself deep into Alex's ass, and it was a nice tight fit. She could feel the temperature of her little toy regulated and the feeling of Alex's perfect ass squeezing into her hands got Tatsu off a lot. She was very slow, savoring the moment. She made sure Alex was on her hands and knees, in such a position that Tatsu would be able to get a good hold of Alex, whenever and however she wanted.

"She's perfect," Alex moaned the faster that Tatsu drove deep inside of her ass.

"I knew you would love this," Tatsu said. "Oh, you're so horny...and so wet….and yes, thank you...but you're pretty nice as well. See what happens when you relax? When you give yourself to your desires?"

Tatsu worshipped Alex's body and that caused her to break out into a hot breath.

"Would you like a finger up in your pussy?" Tatsu breathed.

The word sounded so hot coming from her, and so exotic. Said hole gushed honey all over the sheets.

"Yes, I do!"

Tatsu rewarded Alex with her prompt answer and a finger deep inside of her warm gushing hole. She worked in and out, slapping against her. The sound of flesh slapping together was one of the greatest bits of music.

Now that she was relaxed and now the oils seeped into her body, Alex rose to pleasure even more. She wondered if this was by Tatsu's design. It was so quick that Tatsu moved her hands from Alex's pussy to her chest and squeezed it.

"Getting closer," Tatsu purred.

"Ohhh!"

Alex could not resist a single second of what Tatsu was doing to her. Because what Tatsu was doing to her was magic. She never felt pleasure like this. The ease that Tatsu slid into her rear passage and brought her pleasure was beyond all imagining.

"Oooh!" Alex moaned a second later.

"Yes, my love, let it all out. You know you want this."

Tatsu nibbled behind Alex's earlobe and this was something that very nearly set her off even more. Tatsu knew how to press all of these delightful buttons and make her hornier than hell. Those fingers coasted against her, rubbing her lips and making her just lose it completely. All over Tatsu's fingers, which brought her so much pleasure.

And Tatsu felt herself burn with lust. She hoped that Alex would return the favor soon enough, although she did push her past all defined limits. Tatsu squeezed Alex's breast and then came back around, slapping her rear end and then pulling all the way back from her.

"Oooh, my love," Alex said.

"Yes, that sound so nice to hear you say," Tatsu said. "You deserve to be loved. Everyone does...you didn't do anything wrong...you just have to pick yourself back up and feel."

Oh, Alex was feeling everything alright. All of her sexual tension burned through her body into one explosive charge and sent her juices just spurting out of her in a constant explosion.

Tatsu came all over Alex's ass. That just made her ass look even more delicious, when she pulled away from her.

The two basked in the afterglow, the heavenly afterglow of a shared orgasm. Alex leaned in and kissed Tatsu on the lips one more time. This one was more subdued and relaxed. She removed the strap on from Tatsu to get full access to her lips and then the two pushed together.

Alex smiled when she scissored Tatsu and got full access to her breasts. They were just getting warmed up, and Alex prepared to test Tatsu's lips.

Tatsu closed her eyes. It had been a long time for her as well, and there were itches they both needed to scratch.

And scratch them they will.  
 **End.**


	32. Breathless(Sara Lance and Bo Dennis)

**Breathless(Sara Lance and Bo Dennis from Lost Girl)**

Death was just an inevitable part of life. However, Sara Lance, the even more inevitable part of her life was her ressurection. She returned back to the grave, unsure what she wanted to do with her new life. And deeply disturbed by images of the afterlife. Needless to say, Sara did not live the most squeaky clean of lives.

For now, she buried herself in a club and in a drink at the club. There were a few men and women who were attempting to catch Sara's eye. She held herself up with the usual amount of confident. Maybe she could hook up with someone tonight, just to forget everything that happened.

"So, is this seat taken?"

"No."

The beautiful brunette dressed in a tight black dress sat down next to Sara. Instantly, she sensed something about the woman, something which drew Sara in tighter, even more so than most women. She found it hard to remember to swallow.

"You look like you've been through a lot," the woman commented conversationally.

"You have no idea," Sara commented darkly.

"Well, you could enlighten me a little bit," the woman told Sara. "So, some kind of bad breakup or something?"

"Yes, or something," Sara agreed a half of a second later.

"Bo," she said with a smile.

"Sara," she said.

Bo Dennis smiled and she could sense something within this woman. She was drawn towards her, unable to resist. And the fact that she was a young fit blonde with a nice ass, well that checked several marks in the back of Bo's head.

"So, how about it?" Bo asked. "How about a dance?"

"Sure, why not."

Bo's arms wrapped tight around Sara. She was in a bit better spirits, the warmth, the scent, and maybe even soon enough the taste of this woman, it was certainly something else. Sara wrapped her arm tightly around her and pressed into her.

"It's been a long time since I've danced with another woman," Sara said. "Feels like another lifetime."

A private joke, and a dark one at that. Bo just tightened her grip around Sara and pressed the two of them together. They were almost so close that one or both of them could kiss. And Sara hoped that they would soon.

The DJ booth had a curtain behind it and the DJ appeared to step out, leaving the music on autoplay. Bo tightened her grip around Sara's waist and caused her to break out into a smile.

"How about we find some place a bit more private?" she asked.

"Oh, if you can keep up," Sara said.

Bo just grinned at her and they moved discreetly towards a backroom. A well worn couch was back there, although it did the job nicely. Bo pressed Sara up against the wall and kissed her, with Sara returning the kiss. Oh, her kisses were so nice.

Sara's lovely leg snaked around Bo's waist and tried to pull her in. Bo took her tight stroking her flesh, and made her just break out into a soft sight of delight.

"Pretty girl, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Bo pressed her mouth against Sara's neck and sucked on it for the next couple of minutes. Sara was hunger as hell, and she had to wonder what Bo tasted like. Bo moved down and nestled her face in Sara's chest, and lightly slipped the dress off of her.

Good, because this dress was getting as tight as hell. It dropped to the ground, leaving Sara wearing nothing other than a black bra, a pair of thong panties, stockings, and a garter belt. She looked as hot as hell, in Bo's opinion and she spun her around.

"You're going to be so fun," Bo said. "I'm going to leave you drained."

Sara smiled, many said that, but she showed them. Bo's fingers playfully stroked all over Sara's body. She paused over some of the scars left on Sara's back and shoulders. Even after the Pit, they came back, which was unfortunate...but she figured the scars were a physical representation of something mental.

She hoped she did not have to make up an explanation, but Bo's hands brushed against her, and kissed her, touching her body and lighting massaging those scars. A molten desire spread through Sara's body and ended up straight between her legs, stroking her womanly slit through her panties.

"It's really not fair," Sara breathed in hotly.

"I beg your pardon?" Bo asked.

"It's not fair," Sara repeated. "You're standing in there, in that dress and I'm….well I'm practically here in my underwear, almost naked."

Sara turned around towards Bo and her bra was almost off as well, leaving her in nothing other than stockings and a garter belt. Bo just smiled and stripped her dress off and folded it on the table. Her beautiful tanned body was exposed to her.

"Now we can play more easily," she purred.

"Oh, I'm liking what playtime means with you," Sara said.

The two of them kissed even more. Sex gave Sara a greater high than drugs or booze or anything else, and the fact that her high sex drive was still in tact, made this a very good thing. She tried to force her tongue down Bo's throat, but Bo, kept her in.

The fae smiled, she wanted to draw this out as long as possible. The couch was not the most comfortable thing...and Sara pulled away, to turn her around. She showed surprising strength, not that it was a bad thing. Sara leaned in towards her and sucked Bo's nipples, causing her pleasure.

"That's it, baby, they belong to you," Bo breathed.

Sara ran her hands down Bo's body and learned all of the exact spots to touch this dark-haired woman. Sara smothered her breasts with sloppy kisses and aggressive sucks. Not exactly as refined as Sara would have liked, but Bo appreciated it. And her hand movements more than made up for the lack of refinement on her breast sucking.

Now, Sara was between Bo's legs after kissing down her body. And she greedily sucked the juices out of her pussy. Bo dug her nails into the back of Sara's head and caused her to groan.

Her tongue was a deadly weapon and got Bo's juices flowing harder than they had for a very long time. Sara slurped noisily as she went down on her. Bo's nipples hardened even more.

"I want to play some more," Bo breathed. "I need to taste you….I need to suck you dry."

That statement was more literal than Sara ever could have imagined. But, Bo knew restraint. She was not a gluten after all. Regardless of that fact, this blonde going all in on her and lapping up her pussy, it drove Bo completely beyond all pleasure.

"Get on the couch," Sara said. "And lay back...we can both have some fun."

Bo climbed onto the couch. She realized it was not the first time, that this couch had been likely used for certain recreational purposes. Sara climbed onto the couch, to join Bo and stood up. Sara managed to ignore the wobbling couch.

Her ass was practically in Bo's face and she could have passed out. Sara dropped down onto Bo's mouth and made her eat her out.

"Oooh, that tongue is wicked!" Sara yelled. "I know I good pussy eater when I see one...but...we can both have some fun."

And then Sara leaned in to lick Bo's wet slit, hungering for her. Sara rotated her tongue as fast and deep into Bo as humanly possible. She sucked her in and Bo returned the favor, lapping up Sara's warm and juicy slit as well.

Both moaned and raced for the other one to cum first. Sara breathed in her juices, sucking her completely dry. Bo thrashed on the bed, having met a match in pussy eating, in this hot blonde. She did wonder if there was more to Sara than met the eye, there was something about her aura which was strange. Not that she minded, because she had a wicked tongue.

The two women reached their mutual climax, dripping their juices all over the other's face. Sara thrust her hips down onto Bo, riding her tongue like there was no tomorrow. It was making her giddy with excitement, a high which she could not experience ever.

"So perfect," Sara breathed.

Oh, Bo would have agreed, had she not had her mouth full at the time. And her hands were pretty busy, squeezing Sara's ass. She was astonished she did not resist the temptation. It was so firm that you could bounce coins on it and Bo wondered what it would look like when she bent Sara over and screwed her….but unfortunately, she did not have any toys on her.

It was a pity, but unfortunately, there was no time to dwell on it. Not when there were pussies to be eaten and Bo finished Sara off again.

The two breathed on top of each other. Bo recovered quickly, but Sara showed how alert she was after multiple intense orgams.

"I love my high sex drive," Sara said.

"Oh, I love your high sex drive too," Bo said with a smile.

Bo and Sara turned to each other and then put their hands all over it. They made out like their lives depended on it, with Bo coming back to Sara's neck, sucking on it.

"Oh, you sweet little succubus, you're full of surprises," Sara breathed.

Bo realized that this was a term of endearment, because there was no possible way that Sara could have know. The thought of being punished for her deception however made Bo hot and horny. She wanted more of her though, she wanted more more.

"I've got a surprise for you," Sara said. "Why don't you turn around on the couch?"

Bo turned her back on Sara. She tried to peak over her shoulder, but Sara spanked her on the ass.

"No fair peaking."

Suddenly, something hard pressed against her. While Bo did not come with toys, it was obvious that Sara came prepared.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sara asked. "This cock feels just like the real thing...you are bisexual, right?"

"Yes," Bo confirmed.

"Me too."

Sara pushed deep into Bo's gushing pussy and made her hot and heavy. She palmed the breasts of this lovely woman, who just fell into her lap. Everything about her death and resurrected, at least for tonight. Bo's body heated up and it gave a weird glow for a second.

She took whatever was happening over control. Sara planted herself deep inside of Bo, slapping her on the rear a couple more times. Bo pushed herself back and forth, with Sara moving up, the silky flesh clamping down to her. The body temperature reaction made her feel Bo like nothing else, the nerve impulses of a real cock simulated inside of Sara. Bo's tight walls clenched her and dared Sara to hold back.

Bo was a gift and Sara really wished she had a chance to slowly unwrap her. Well, there would be other nights for slow seduction, for now, Sara just repeatedly drove herself deep into Bo, and made her howl in pleasure, constant and endless pleasure.

"Oooh, fuck me!" Bo yelled.

"Yes, pet," Sara said.

Oh, Bo just tensed up by that word. She would have loved to be Sara's pet. Every day, Sara could reward her for being a gool girl and pet her pussy. That was a nice word, "pet" and sent tingles through her. Bo clutched onto the couch, completely inhabited, and not caring what happened next.

The only thing she tried not to do was drain Sara utterly, because that would be a waist. Still she siphoned off a little bit of energy, getting a taste of her.

"Oooh, I don't know what you did, but that felt good," Sara said.

She healed, thanks to the lingering effects of the Lazarus energy. It did have a few perks, and one of them was recovering from whatever Bo did to her quickly. Something that she was certain would have drained her completely and utterly, had things been a bit differently.

Instead it lead Sara closer to her orgasm. Her body tensed up, heated up, and drove faster into Bo. She stroked the body of the seductive lady, trying to ease the tension out of her. Bo broke out into a fit of pleasure, almost letting out a seductive cry the faster Sara buried into her body. Her hands cracked down onto Bo's backside.

"I'm closer," Sara said.

"Me too," Bo said.

Sara slowed down just enough to let Bo scream in pleasure. She came all over the place and Sara slid deep into Bo, causing the sounds of her wet pussy closing and opening to echo across the room. Sara squeezed her nipples and made her just break out into a cry of lust.

"My turn," Sara breathed in her ear.

"YES!" Bo moaned.

Sara pressed herself against Bo's back and came, nice and hard. The injections of her juices intermingled with Bo's. Sara pressed down onto her body and made sure she felt it. Sara tingled with lust, rocking her body fast and hard, her hips crashing against Bo's.

She pulled away from Bo, who turned around. One hand stroked Sara's firm thigh and the other hand stroked the phallus hanging between her legs. Bo leaned in and licked her own juices off of it, with some of Sara's juices dribbling.

Not quite sure how the science worked, but it felt amazing. Bo slowly and seductively removed the strap on and put it on herself. When she was there, she climbed over Sara and pinned her down. Bo's eyes ate up Sara like a delicious piece of candy, before doing so much more.

Any woman as beautiful as Bo crawling towards her with that look would hit all kinds of triggers into Sara. And now, her own strap on was being used to fuck her.

Tonight ended far better than Sara would have thought. The warmth the resurrected Canary felt from her partner, well it was beyond great.  
 **End.**


	33. Seeing Stars(Supergirl and Stargirl)

**Seeing Stars(Kara Danvers/Supergirl and Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl)**

Courtney never thought that she would have the nerve to do it. Yet, she was here and she had been pressed lip to lip with Kara Danvers, better known as Supergirl. The tongue of Stargirl moved against the inner mouth of the Girl of Steel. There's a small part of Courtney who wondered if this was some kind of erotic dream.

She gasped the second when Kara pushed her hand against Courtney's tight ass and squeezed it. She would not be the first fellow superheroine that Kara had some fun with. Batgirl, Batwoman, Wonder Woman,Speedy, Power Girl, both Wondergirls, several different Canaries, and really the list went on and on. Kara's fingers ghosed against the side of Courtney's neck and she whimpered in pleasure. Kara leaned in and kissed her a couple more times.

"So are you seeing stars?" Kara asked her.

"I can't believe that I did this," Courtney said.

Kara stood behind Courtney and wrapped her arms around the young woman. Several kisses stirred a fire deep within Courtney's body.

"Do you regret it?"

Courtney subtly, or maybe not, guided Kara's hand closer towards the warmth of her crotch. She broke out into a very subdued smile when leaning back.

"Not on your life," Courtney said. "I'd like it if you would rub me...like this...that would be great."

"Well, I don't want to disappoint you."

Kara knew exactly all of the spots to touch a woman to make her feel really good. And Courtney was a hell of a woman. She removed the blue shorts from the sexy heroine. Kara guided her hand against the lips and then deeper inside of her. The soft cry of Courtney's breath coming out from when Kara fingered her made a stir of lust rise through Kara.

One hand moved to palm Courtney's perky breasts. They were B-Cups at best, but they still felt very nice. Her ass and legs were also very divine and that tight wet core, it pressed constantly against Kara's probing digit. She was losing it all over an deven more the second Kara drove a second finger into the sexy young blonde. Courtney's hips shot up and down at Kara's constant thrust.

"I have you dripping," Kara said. "You are good enough to eat...in fact."

The next movement brought Courtney down onto a crate. It was long and wide and perfect for Courtney to lay back. The tarp covering it allowed enough coverage. For Kara to spread Courtney's legs. Her tongue whirled around better than any sex toy Courtney ever used and started licking out.

Courtney appreciated the moment. She was having her pussy eaten out by Supergirl. It felt so good that Courtney thought she was going to lose it. Courtney brushed her hand against Kara's hair and continued to guide her all the way through the fun and games.

Kara inhaled her juices practically, a little more every single moment. It was so hot to be tongue deep into such a willing partner. Kara leaned in and lapped up the honey coming from Courtney. It coursed through her body and squirted out in droves.

It tasted divine. Every single last drop and Kara sucked up plenty of it. She could not get enough of Courtney's sweet peach and Courtney could not get enough of the Girl of Steel sucking every last drop of savory juicy from her. Kara went straight to work and repeatedly make Courtney cream herself. It felt good, to make the heroine ooze and gush all over it.

Courtney broke out into a series of heightened moans. Each stroke of Kara's tongue sent the star spangled heroine into further waves of estacy. It curled her toes and numbed her senses. She's pretty sure that any coherence was lost from the number of times Kara made her juice.

Instantly, Kara pulled her mouth away from Courtney's center and nibbled on the flesh of her thighs. Kara worked her way deeper inside of her for a couple more seconds before pulling up.

A slight predatory smile crossed over the face of the Girl of Steel. It made Courtney wonder if Kara had not been drugged with Red K again. Kara scooted up towards Courtney and tusseled her hair.

"You tasted nice," Kara said. "Have you ever tasted yourself?"

Not even bothering to waste time for an answer, Kara dove in and planted her lips onto Courtney's. The truth was Courtney masturbated herself to fantasies of Power Girl, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl and tasted the juices off of her lips. For some reason, this was better because of a very real Kara made her cum repeatedly.

Kara leaned in and gave Courtney a slick little smile. That look in the eyes of Kara got Courtney's heart beating and her pussy buzzing.

"It would be unfair if I only tasted you," Kara said. "Wouldn't it?"

That stunning siren song drove Courtney nuts. She moved and pulled back Kara's skirt and removed her panties in an instant. Kara just smiled as Courtney laid eyes on Kara's most succulent treasure. The star spangled heroine spent several seconds smacking her lips, to the point where Kara had to comment on it.

"Are you just going to look or are you going to lick?"

Courtney tasted the outer folds of Kara's wet pussy. The sweet taste, nectar coming from her made Courtney want to delve in even more. She brushed against Kara's folds and made the super powerful woman hum underneath what Courtney was doing. Courtney dug her tongue deep into her.

"That's it, baby," Kara said. "Eat me all up."

Not one to deny such a treat being offered to her, Courtney took up Kara on her offer and went down onto her. The strong hands of Kara pushed her head between her soft thighs and made her break out into a panting breath of lust. Courtney clutched Kara's thighs and molded them, putting the pleasure of her dancing tongue down in them.

Kara leaned back and enjoyed the ride. She was already horny as hell from the playing with Courtney. Now she had the star spangled heroine's perfect and willing tongue inside of her, things kicked up to another level. Kara pulled her top off and played with her breasts for a moment.

She wanted to get her nipples nice and hard to play with and for Courtney to potentially suck on later. Not that it took much doing to toy with herself and get the juices flowing even easier. Courtney repeatedly made her edge closer, having the heat in her body surround every inch.

"Good...you're perfect," Kara told her. "Keep that up, and you're going a reward."

Courtney did her best impression of an eager puppy dog. Stargirl going down on Supergirl was a great visual and being in the midst of it, well that just brought another heat to Courtney's body as well.

It took a second before Kara pried Courtney off of her and decided to lay her on her back. Kara mounted Courtney's face and forced her to eat her pussy from this position. Gently, but firmly, the Kryptonian survivor rocked back and forth on the face of the woman underneath her.

"Go ahead, touch my ass," Kara said. "You know you want to."

Courtney showed Kara that she wanted to and grabbed her. She wondered what it would be like to bury her nose into Kara's ass with her tongue in that pussy. The sweet smell of arousal sent Courtney on a thrill ride and she really wished she could reach her pussy. However, Kara kept her busy.

The juices from Kara rained down on Courtney's face and into her mouth. Courtney lapped them up, the greed only increasing. She pushed her fingers against Kara's ass and made her bounce even faster.

"Good, you have a nice tongue," Kara said. "Keep working. I'll tell you when to stop."

There was no question about it, Courtney would not have stopped unless Kara forced her to. She kept working away until the moment where Courtney earned a blast of juice all over face. Kara squeezed Courtney's face between her thighs and rained down even more juices.

Kara pulled away from her and laid her body on Courtney's. Courtney squirmed underneath Kara. She had dreams about this, about Supergirl worshipping her body. She just did not expect it to happen. She did not expect Kara's mouth to feel so good on her nipple when she sucked away.

Courtney palmed the back of Kara's head and leaned into her mouth. A loud and greedy suck popped around Courtney's nipple. They stood up erect with Kara rubbing against her and got her heated up.

She pulled up from Courtney and worshipped her body with kisses. She started at Courtney's neck and to her chest. A series of smooches down her flat tummy made Courtney shoot her hips up. Kara danced her hand between Courtney's legs. She put a finger against Courtney's entrance. Kara pulled out of her and made her whine.

"Oh, you want this?" Kara asked with a wiggle of her finger.

"YES!" Courtney shouted.

Kara toyed with Courtney for what was really less than a minute, even though it felt longer. The minute she got Courtney whimpering, Kara slipped in and fingered her in a rapid fire.

Courtney realized she had been at the finger of someone who had been trained by the best.

"Diana taught me this one."

That explained a whole lot. Kara crooked her finger into Courtney and got her insides just boiling. It was amazing how she got Courtney's motor running with one finger.

Kara's free hand rubbed her pussy to the sounds and the sensations of the other blonde. She tore the tarp covering the top of the crate. She broke out into a very whimpering yell the deeper Kara got into her.

A second finger inside of Courtney added some pleasure. Kara leaned towards her and kissed Courtney's nipples, her neck, and everything. Kara licked the strand of sweat off of Courtney's flat tummy. She bucked those hips up and down a couple of times until Kara released her.

Kara hovered between Courtney's thighs. A couple of long slurps of her fingers brought Courtney's eyes onto her. Those steamy eyes drew to Kara.

"Oh, you can't help and want me," Kara said.

The two women pressed pussy to pussy, their legs rubbing together. Kara lifted Courtney's leg and allowed it to drop around her. It hooked against Kara's firm butt and she worked into her. She could feel Courtney rubbing her leg up and down. It made Kara's emotions spark, the faster she drove into her lover.

"Do you like this?" Kara asked. "Do you want this?"

"YES!" Courtney yelled with a cry of passion. "Oh, Kara….I can't….I need you cum."

"And I'll let you."

Kara was between her legs and she hit the right button. The only button that mattered with Courtney's thrashing body moving about on the bed. She broke out with a soft series of moans. Kara was in and out of her in a blink of an eye. Riding Courtney pretty much into the crate.

The next thing Courtney knew, she straddled Kara's lap. Her legs wrapped tighter around Kara. The heated feeling between the two women continued until the next play was delivered.

"Cum for me again," Kara said. "And it will be my turn soon."

Nothing more in Courtney's life mattered more than reaching her peak. Kara helped her along the way. Her legs and hands moved to press against Kara. She did not want to know what would happen if Courtney pulled away from her. Courtney pressed her hand against Kara's neck and kissed said part of her body.

Kara closed her eyes and felt the pressure building in her body. The Kryptonian edged the Star Spangled Heroine before her climax was to. They were about ready to reach their moment.

The climax of Courtney Whitmore followed. Kara pressed her pussy against Courtney with their juices just flowing. She pumped back and forth.

"Mmmm!" Kara said with an aggressive kiss to Courtney.

The ride concluded with Courtney almost collapsing. Kara held her up and allowed Courtney to rest on her chest. Their juices kept flowing.

Kara slid a finger between herself and Courtney. Supergirl slipped a juice soaked finger into Stargirl's mouth. She tilted back and accepted the offering. Spinning Courtney around, Kara ran her hand down her tight body. Kara leaned in towards her and sucked on Courtney's neck.

"How about it?" Kara asked. "Are you ready for another round?"

A finger slipped deep into her to spark Courtney's desire. Kara leaned into her and kissed her neck.

"Yes!" Courtney moaned. "Oh, for the love of….."

"Time to make you see stars," Kara said.

Courtney's statement about already seeing stars several times over got cut off by Kara's super fast fingers inside. The fun ramped up even more.

This line of work had its own rewards sometimes, beyond saving the day and stopping the bad guys. Supergirl made Courtney ride her hand until the star spangled heroine squirted all over Kara's hand.

Kara licked her hand and then proceeded to have her way with Courtney all over again. She alternated between rubbing her pussy against Courtney's tight ass and fingering her moist canal.

The desire to see how much Stargirl sweated and how many times she came fueled Supergirl on for the better part of the afternoon. All while getting herself off at the same time.

End.


	34. Steamed(Volcana and Killer Frost)

**Steamed(Claire Selton/Volcana and Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost)**

The latest meta they tracked had been a very odd one in Caitlin's mind. At first, she thought that this meta had been another victim of the dark matter, but despite her meta-human abilities, she did not have a trace of dark matter in her body. Although, there were at least three government agencies after her. Said meta's eyes fell right onto Caitlin's the second that she slipped into the room.

Flaming red hair, a beautiful face, and an alluring body in the most minimal of clothes, Caitlin had been able to see, that her newest guest was named Claire Selton. The last records she had traced back to when she was nine and her parents were long dead. She could control fire, although right now she was very docile.

"So, are you going to keep me in this room?" Claire asked. "Because, the view in here is terrible...although it's gotten a slight be better since you've shown up."

Caitlin managed to maintain a very professional air when stepping into the room. She came eye to eye with this white hot woman, who broke out into a smile when Caitlin approached her.

"I'm Caitlin Snow...Doctor Caitlin Snow and…."

"Mmm, well I'm in the need of a check-up," Claire said. "Or maybe you're in the need for something that could spice up your life, doctor."

"What are you trying to suggest…."

"Well, this STAR Labs thing, it must be boring, playing keeper for Flash all of the time," Claire siad. "I would hit it granted, and I'm sure you had as well."

Unfortunately, Caitlin had not hit it, as Claire so crudely put it. Not that she was bitter about the fact. Okay, maybe a little bit.

"But, you're look much more fun for a more long-term lay," Claire said. "And it's been too long...since I've had someone this fun...and I like brunettes...granted I also like blondes and redheads as well. Those SJW chicks with the multi-colored hair, not so much...but hey, we all have our tastes."

Claire rose to her feet and eyed Caitlin who found her heart pounding. Claire, Volcana, was like sex on legs and that caused Caitlin's eyes to flutter.

"Don't worry, hon, I won't bite," Claire said. "At least not without your consent...that's big in the current year, isn't it?"

Caitlin thought about activating the shock collar as a warning. Still, Claire's arms wrapped around her and caused Caitlin to shiver, despite the heat coming through her body.

"Oh, honey, Caitlin's a bit out of her league dealing with someone like you."

She turned into Killer Frost before Volcana's eyes. Volcana just smiled.

"You're full of surprises," Volcana said.

"You have no idea," Killer Frost said.

Claire and Caitlin, or Volcana and Frost, locked into a passionate liplock instantly. Killer Frost put her hand on the back of Volcana's head. A battle between cold and hot commensed, with neither backing up from the other. Killer Frost's hand found Claire's sizeable rear end and squeezed it.

"Mmm, baby got back," Killer Frost said.

"Oh, right back at you, babe," Volcana said.

Volcana squeezed Killer Frost's rear end and slowly burned the clothes from their bodies with the kiss. A cold front snapped back at her, making Volcana's nipples nice and erect. Her D-Cup breasts bounced into the picture for Caitlin to suckle on, to fondle, to grab, to squeeze, to do whatever she wished to them and what she wished to do with them, were amazing things.

"Oooh," Volcana moaned.

"You like that, don't you babe?" Killer Frost asked. "I wonder if your core...scorches for me."

"Careful, I might erupt," Volcana warned her.

"Worth the risk."

Killer Frost spread Volcana's legs and went down on her. Volcana broke out into a loud moan, the lust burning through her body. The loud sounds of a mouth going down on her echoed through the room. Thankfully, the doors had been locked behind Caitlin for security purposes.

Which was good because it allowed Frost to play without interruptions. She took a sampling of Volcana's scorching, tasting juices, hungering for this sexy bitch. Her long red hair wrapped over Killer Frost's back when she went down.

Volcana's eyes glazed over. She had just been intending to mind-fuck the sweet little scientist, have some fun when she was in this prison cell, the latest of many. Volcana had no idea that Snow would be this much fun, especially when she turned to Frost.

Pardon the very bad pun. Regardless, the young of the brainy brunette turned kinky blonde worked its magic against Volcana's hot and molten core. As warning, she erupted and oozed, splattering Killer Frost's face and then causing her to dive in deeper to lap up the juices from her.

A couple of deep, ragged breaths followed on the part of Killer Frost. Just smiled, her face rising with team. She licked the warm cream off of her fingers.

Molten liquid appeared in Volcana's hand and she shifted it, into a soldified rock, shaped much like a cock. The moment Killer Frost came up, Volcana jammed her new toy between Killer Frost's legs and caused her to groan, grinding it into her.

"Like that, babe?" Volcana asked.

That thick solid rock rubbed against her. Volcana had it double-sided so she could slide the other end into her. Now the two of them pressed together, grinding themselves against the rock cock, getting each other off. Killer Frost got so excited that icicles hung off her nipples.

"That's hot," Volcana said.

"No, you're the one that's hot," Killer Frost argued.

The two groped and kissed each other, their sounds growing so loud. Anyone who walked past the door of the lab would get a show. And anyone who decided to grab a chair and stand on it to peer through the tiny window would get even more of a show.

Volcana moved her hips faster and faster at her lover. Killer Frost tightened the grip her luscious legs had around her ass. They moved so fast, hot and cold grinding each other, that the lab had been obscured with a dense steam.

That only added to the atmosphere, and made Volcana grind herself up and down on her. She was determined, bound and determined to get Killer Frost off.

Now, Killer Frost was in the driver's seat, although the fact that Caitlin got off on this as well, it made their pleasure just double, if not triple. Her juices leaked out, allowing Killer Frost to slide ever so deeper up this double-sided rock dildo that Volcana made.

She erupted again, melting the dildo and causing both of them to cum to each other. Hands moved around as they almost rolled off of the table. Killer Frost pulled Volcana back and smothered her with kisses, worshippig her perfect body.

Her pussy was bare, which made sense because likely her powers burned any hair down there off. Although the fact Volcana still had a full luscious head of hair, was one of the mysteries of science. Volcana rolling over and presenting her ass caused all science to take a backseat.

Killer Frost ran a finger down the length of Volcana's crack and got her breathing in pleasure. Several kisses followed, and then Killer Frost came back down, raking her icicle fingernails down Volcana's back and making her shudder.

"I can't wait to fuck your ass."

"Well, let's not beat around the bush yet."

"Neither of us have any bushes to beat around," Killer Frost said.

The inneundo was not lost. Things would get pretty hot for these ladies pretty soon. Killer Frost grabbed Volcana's hips and ground up against her. She knew that it would be easy to double stuff this woman and make her scream for pleasure. However, Killer Frost wanted Volcana's full and undivided attention on the cock that would be up her ass.

Killer Frost grew a large ice cock to push against Volcana's rear entrance. Those cheeks spread and were perfect for her to grab on. The two of them came ever so closer, with Killer Frost driving down into her. Ass was so perfect, she could not resist driving herself deep into Volcana and taking her.

"Oooh, this is more than I can handle."

"What's the matter...can't hang when it counts?"

Volcana lifted up off of the table for Killer Frost to assault her body with several more touches. Their bodies formed a very tight seal together, with Killer Frost thrusting her hips as deep into Volcana as humanly possible. The loud smacks echoed throughout the room, the deeper that Killer Frost plunged deep into Volcana, stretching her asshole completely out for Frost.

"I can handle you...just fine!" Volcana yelled.

"We'll see how long you last before I break you."

Killer Frost drove a second dildo, a bit smaller granted, with her hand and worked over Volcana's pussy. She was in danger of her two ice cocks melting due to the heat which Volcana was generating. Sweet and delicious heat, which Killer Frost absorbed into her, making her cock grow more in mass.

Volcana closed her eyes. Double stuffed and liking it. She did not know this woman was so kinky. Then again, when she started flirting with Doctor Snow, she never expected the woman to have such an interesting alter ego, pushing further and further inside of her.

"Oooh, yes!" Volcana moaned getting louder.

"You want me to go faster?" Killer Frost asked with a slap on her rear end. "You want me to fuck this ass harder? That's what this ass is for, you know. For hard fucking...for hard fucking...and for pounding it hard."

"YES!" Volcana yelled.

She was not capable of much more. This sure beat any of her previous accommodations. Although she did wonder about the legalities of Team Flash keeping meta-humans in this prison area. Of course, Claire really had no point to talk about morality, given the number of felonies she committed.

Regardless, Volcana dug her nails into the table, leaving scorch marks on the surface. It had been a long time since she lost control like this.

Killer Frost gave in. Caitlin always wanted to take someone up the ass, and well, Killer Frost was letting her dreams come true in every way. Plus, it was not like Selton did not have an ass worth plundering and touching. The way she flaunted herself, just screamed for someone to take her.

"I'm going to make you erupt again, aren't I?" Killer Frost asked.

"YEAHHHH!" Volcana yelled.

"Well, not one for conversation...which is good."

Killer Frost remained silent, basking in the glow of Volcana. And the depths which she fucked the woman, directly and without any pause up her ass. Oh yes, it felt really good to squeeze these cheeks and fondle them. She needed to recharge her ice-cock at least three times, because it was melting down to a stub.

Frost shifted Volcana and she bounced up and down on both cocks, stuffing both of her holes. Killer Frost rubbed her rock hard nipples down Volcana's back. More steam filled the lab, and made the two of them just break down into an intense series of moans.

Without even asking, Volcana came for her. Killer Frost rode out her orgasm, smiling when feeling Volcana's sweaty skin against hers.

She was good, perfect even. Those moans showed that there was still life in Volcana. And there was plenty of juice left in Frost, in more ways than one. Her body pushed against Volcana, squeezing and slapping the rear the faster she went into her.

Oh, the heat was almost intense as hell. Killer Frost brushed her hands against Volcana's breasts and squeezed them.

"I'm close," Killer Frost told her.

But not close enough so she could not have a little bit more fun with Volcana. There were more pushes against Volcana's breasts, and several more pumps of her nipples. Killer Frost could not wait to finish off Volcana and the last eruption would be the best one possible.

The two of them came together, with Killer Frost riding her orgasm out in both of those holes. The steam thickened to the point where both of them could barely see each other. Killer Frost blew the steam away the best she could and turned Volcana around before stuffing her ass full once again. She wanted to see the look in Volcana's eyes.

"Amazing!" the pyrokinetic breathed.

"Not too bad yourself, beautiful," Killer Frost said.

She melted completely, leaving a mess all over herself and the table. Killer Frost just smiled and tasted the combination of juices left on her inner thighs. They were delicious, not too hot, not too cold, just right. The sounds of slurping caused Volcana's attention to turn towards her.

"I haven't tasted you yet," Volcana said.

"Seems rude not to allow you to," Killer Frost said.

Without another word, Killer Frost spread her legs for Volcana and she dug in. Despite being opposites, one controlling hot, and one controlling cold, somehow they made this work. Volcana petting Frost's pussy, first with a hand, and then with a tongue, made Killer Frost's motor revv up.

And it was a shame this room only had one small window on the top of a very tall door. Because, it would be hot to see them all steam up. Still, the mirror being obscured off to the side got that. That was the last thought that passed through Frost's mind before Volcana's tongue buried as deep inside of her as possible.

"I know you have a wicked tongue," Killer Frost purred.

She hoped to put it to good use.  
 **End.**


	35. How We Kiss(Thea and Emiko)

**Given the following chapter was written before Season Seven of Arrow, bits of this chapter will not be canonical.**  
 **  
How We Kiss(Thea Queen and Emiko Queen)**

 ****Frustration mounted on the face of Emiko Queen. The sixteen year old archer's eyes glazed over, with the hand of her mentor pushing down onto her shoulder.

"You're going to get it someday," Thea said. "Things could have gone better, but they could have gone worse."

Emiko nodded in response. By blood, Thea technically was not her sister. While Thea was the product of an affair involving Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn, Emiko was a product of one of Robert Queen's little escapades. Although she did not know of Thea or Oliver, and hell, she did not even know who her mother was, having been left at a foster home.

Still, the truth unraveled itself eventually. Thanks to Oliver traveling the world to find himself, Thea took on the mantle of the Green Arrow and Emiko decided to take on Thea's old moniker, as Speedy, and be her partner. Thea had been at this for a bit longer.

"I know, but I'm not as amazing as you are," Emiko said.

Thea leaned in and embraced her protege with a warm hug before telling her in a matter of fact way.

"I didn't start amazing," Thea said. "Hell, when I was your age….I was pretty messed up. You'll get it soon...trust me."

Thea rubbed Emiko's shoulders and caused her to flush a little bit. She was very much smitten with Thea. There was not that much of an age gap between them, but Thea just had this air of having it together that Emiko did. Despite spending some time training under Lady Shiva, Emiko's confidence was not as unshakable as Thea's.

"I want to thank you for everything," Emiko said.

"It's no big deal," Thea told her.

"No, I really want to thank you."

Emiko learned by now that any hesitation meant that she would have missed out on something great. Therefore, she did not hesitate by kissing the older woman on the lips. Thea had been surprised by the teenager's daring and Emiko could see the conflict going through her eyes.

She was a bit mature for her age to be honest, but Emiko had no idea how Thea would react. The two of them parted ways and Thea folded her arms.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Thea said. "I'm supposed to be looking after you when Ollie's gone…."

"Well, I've heard the rumors about you two," Emiko said in a coy voice.

Thea just frowned. Sure, Oliver and Thea slept together a few times, but it was a comfort thing where they drew support to each other when their lives sucked. Which was quite frankly very often. Society frowned upon the type of relationship the Queen Siblings had.

"I don't know what you've heard," Thea said. "But, you're…."

"Sixteen, almost seventeen, I know," Emiko said.

"Exactly," Thea said. "It's just….I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Suddenly, without warning, Emiko swept Thea off of her feet and got on top of her. Emiko attacked Thea's neck with aggressive kisses. Thea squirmed and struggled, and had been torn between pushing Emiko off and egging her on. To say that she was conflicted would be pushing it.

"Are you the one taking advantage of me?" Emiko asked.

She rubbed her hand down to brush against Thea's middriff. Thea made an attempt to nudge Emiko off, but Emiko would not be denied. She was trained by the very best, despite her being slightly gunshy out on the field. And she hit the right spot, rubbing Thea through her pants.

"You just happened to convince me to shove your hand down your pants, and rub your tight little pussy," Emiko said.

The teenage archer pulled her fingers out of Thea's wet hole and sucked on them. Thea could not help and moan, the expression on the younger girl's face was as hot as hell.

"I wonder if you would taste even better if I buried my face between your thighs," Emiko said.

"Emiko," Thea said.

"Mmm."

"If you're going to do it, do it...don't tease me."

Emiko smiled, having Thea out of her pants. The feisty female pushed her tongue down into Thea and lightly lapped her up. She twisted that tongue inside and then pulled it out, repeating lapping her up. Emiko grabbed Thea's hair and pushed her down into her pussy.

"Don't you dare tease me!" Thea yelled.

Emiko shifted her tongue back and forth, in a swaying motion. She moved it through Thea's gushing hole, working her like a corkscrew. Thea placed her hands on the back of Emiko's soft, silking locks and pushed her down.

"Fuck me sideways!" Thea moaned.

Oh, soon enough. Emiko pushed enough pressure on Thea's clit to get her really moaning. Her surrogate older sister thrashed against her. They might not be connected by blood due to them, but there was some kind of bond there. And Thea was gasping for pleasure.

Thea could not believe how good Emiko was at eating pussy. But, at the same time, she was just like their older brother in that respect. Her hand brushed down onto Emiko's hair and make her lap up the pussy. Thea shifted her eyes back and forth.

She let out her juices in a rush. Emiko slipped her tongue around, dancing it around Thea's gushing hole until she was more than leaking.

A loud popping sound came and Emiko crawled up to Thea.

"You made one mistake," Thea said.

"What?" Emiko asked.

"You didn't tie me down," Thea said and she cupped Emiko's chin. "Now, let me show you how women really kiss."

Getting a lesson from one of her teachers, and such a sexy one, inspired Emiko. Thea's tongue demanded entry and Emiko gifted the beautiful brunette. Their hands moved only each other. They were the pinnacle of fitness and they demanded more of a connection, sucking each other's face. Thea molested her younger sister's mouth by making her moan. Those kisses continued until Thea pulled away and nibbled on Emiko's lips.

"Am I spoiling you, Emi?"

Thea's legs wrapped around the younger woman's waist and her soft breasts brushed against Emiko's neck, who flushed at the pet name. Thea marked Emiko's neck, and obviously she did not care who knew it. The loud, sucking sounds of mouth against skin echoed throughout the room. Every time Thea touched her, it made Emiko spoil.

Now, Thea took her time slipping her sister. She did not seem too bothered by the fact that Emiko's breasts were larger than what Thea had at that age. No, she wrapped her hands around them and squeezed them and moved down.

"And you want me to show you how true women eat pussy?" Thea asked.

Not that she did not do bad, but Thea always thought that there was room for improvement. Emiko breathed in deeply, with Thea facing her and pinning her down. She looked like a hungry lioness about ready to devour her prey. And Emiko wanted to be preyed upon, by her hero, her mentor, her teacher, and her surrogate sister. All of those thoughts of what Thea meant to her burned through her mind.

"Thea!" Emiko whined as Thea planted butterfly kisses on her thighs. "I need you!"

Typical teenager, not having the patience to stick around for the good stuff. Was Thea this annoying when she was Emiko's age? She just smiled and took her time in going down on Emiko. Fostering anticipation in the other girl's mind and making her drip, hunger for desire. Thea's hands brushed against the back of Emiko's head, and she continued to hunger, her warm mouth sucking away at Emiko and causing lust to burn through every single last inch of her body.

Emiko breathed in and out, her mouth just fluttering open and shut. She might have been a feisty girl, but Thea was a woman and knew exactly what to do. And exactly how to push all of the right buttons and when. Emiko squirmed underneath Thea, the hot feeling her body experienced getting even more amazing. Emiko thrashed up.

With a grin, Thea pulled up, and then climbed over, pinning Emiko down onto the ground. There had been some kind of fire spreading through her body. The two of them kissed each other, with their tongues moving into each other's mouths. Emiko traced patterns down Thea's back and squeezed her backside. Thea put the pressure on Emiko and caused her to thrash, moan, the lust burning through her body intense.

The two broke apart and now Thea flipped Emiko over onto the ground and climbed up behind her. Soft hands ran down every inch of Emiko's back. Kisses followed as Thea slowly, but surely worked her way up Emiko's shoulders and then to the back of her neck. Then to the side of the face and along her ear. Every kiss rocked Emiko to the point where she was working up a sweat.

"Looks like you talk a big game," Thea said.

"I….I need you…."

"Mmm, I think I can help you with that."

A single finger slipped into Emiko and caused her to almost lose it. Almost lose it, lose her mind even. Emiko clutched Thea's warm pussy, the pleasure just building through her body. Her loins clamped down onto Thea's finger, squeezing and releasing her. The horiness spreading through every last inch of her body, well it was almost unbearable. Thea pressed down tight, and slid into Emiko, just fingering her as deep as possible. She breathed in a couple more times, until Thea had Emiko right where she wanted her to be. The lust increased about tenfold.

"YES!" Emiko cheered. "Keep doing that."

Thea added a second finger and about a minute later, a third finger. Her talented digits pushed deep into the smoldering insides of the younger girl. Teaching her exactly what pleasure felt like. Emiko's inexperienced body reacted quite vigorously to Thea pushing deep inside of her. The moans escalated, several more times, with Thea pumping as deep and as hard into Emiko as humanly possible.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

The answer to that question was a resounding yes. Thea buried herself deeper into Emiko, getting off on the fact that she made this younger, attractive girl cream herself. Something about having that type of power over a person appealed greatly to Thea and stirred her emotions. One might argue that it was messed up, but Thea was having too much enjoyment to give a fuck what other people thought.

Emiko almost collapsed to the ground, her body betraying her in a rush of clear juices just pumping out of it. Thea retracted her fingers and lifted them up to her mouth, slurping them from her fingers. The taste was intense, with Thea enjoying the sweet honey taste of her charge.

If Emiko thought they were done, then she was highly wrong. Still keeping Emiko lying on her front, with her ass presented in the air, Thea grabbed a hand of her charge's bubbly butt and caused her moan. That tight ass reckoned for her and Thea could not resist pushing her finger into it, which caused Emiko to breath.

Emiko realized that she might have been paying for the earlier attempted domination of Thea. Now, there was no attempts, Thea owned Emiko, owned her pussy, owned her breasts, her clit, her ass, her legs, pretty much every inch of her body.

Thea ground against Emiko and caused her to get hot and bothered, while fingering away at the girl's tight ass. Emiko closed her eyes, grinding her knuckles against the ground, and letting out a heavenly moan. Thea knew exactly all of the right buttons to tap to make her lover just squirm, scream, and cream herself. She pulled away from Emiko and left her to drop down onto the ground.

"How about that?"

"Oh, Thea!"

A finger from her right hand slipped into Emiko's ass, roughly fucking it, and Thea went right back to fingering Emiko's tight pussy. The girl obviously did not expect this. Thea pushed her chest against Emiko's back as well, grinding up and down on it. Her skilled hands, battle-tested they were, proved to be even more dominant when pressing deep into Emiko.

Emiko never thought that this was going to happen. She thought that Thea would shut her down, but damn if the woman was not excited about this. Her walls and ass closed around him, with Emiko grinding and bumping in an attempt to get herself off.

Thea's pussy ached at the thought of all of the things she could teach this girl. She would corrupt her mind, but to be honest, there was not that much work to do. So, it was not a seduction of the innocent type of scenario, far from it in fact. A second finger, a third finger, going deep into Emiko stretched her womanhood completely out and made her just deep breath.

She brought Emiko crashing over the edge. Thea squirted her juices over the back of Emiko's thighs which just made it all that much more exciting. She wondered what it would feel like to have Emiko's perfect teenage legs wrap around her ass when Thea plowed her pussy with a strap on. However, she would have to wait, due to not having any toy on hand.

Okay, her preparation skills needed some desire. She made Emiko rise to the highest heights and crash down to the depths, her orgasm just rocking the girl. Thea grinned when pulling away from Emiko and rolled her over.

"I know that I've made you cum," Thea said. "But, it's unfair that you haven't returned the favor. And I'm all about fairness."

Thea rose up to a standing position and without any warning, sat on Emiko's face, forcing the younger girl to eat her pussy. After the initial moment of surprise, Emiko was lapping up those juices like they were the last meal on Earth, sucking them from Thea's pussy.

It would not take too much for Emiko to get Thea off with that tongue of hers. Thea ground and pushed her thighs down onto Emiko's face, leaking juices all over her. She closed her eyes, and then rose up one more time, before dripping so many juices all over her face that it was almost obscene.

"Yes," Thea breathed heavily. "Work that tongue girl. Worship me."

Emiko would gladly worship her hero. And taste her, because Thea tasted delicious. Emiko could lose herself in Thea's folds and live off of her pussy juices for a week. The sexy young girl pressed her hot face to Emiko's wet womanhood and sucked more juices out of her.

Thea's scream and explosion of juices on Emiko's face was insane. She had been drawn even more breathless than Thea, and she just came.

Emiko almost had been smothered between Thea's firm thighs, but there were far worse ways to go. Thea was not done riding Emiko's tongue and Emiko was far from done eating her out. So, the two continued their fun and games deep into the night.

A door had been unlocked and their relationship would never be the same again.  
 **End.**


	36. Deep Breathing(Jesse and Iris)

**Deep Breathing(Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick and Iris West)**

 ****Jesse Wells, the heroine of Earth Two known as Jesse Quick, took a couple of deep breaths. She dressed in a pair of tight yoga pants and a sports bra which showed off plenty of lovely flesh. What it covered also gave anyone who had viewed her a tantalizing hips of her nice ass and her perky breasts. Her flat stomach rose and fell, taking some deep breaths.

The alternate version of Iris West, from another Earth, just smiled at her. She had taken the name Impulse as her codename, and had been the one to be gifted the speed force powers, and not Barry, on her Earth. In fact, the dark matter energy turned Barry into her version of the Thinker. It was really strange how these things changed from Earth to Earth.

"So, I couldn't have finished the platform without you," Iris said.

"Oh, it was nothing," Jesse said.

And she was not being modest, the exact opposite in fact. It was nothing for someone of her intellect. Granted, Jesse tried not to be too giddy about her own smarts because that was not an attractive trait. Still, why should she not have pride in your work?

"Maybe someday I can change his mind," Iris said.

"There has to be a cure, isn't there?" Jesse asked.

"I hope so," Iris said.

She looked a bit anxious and Jesse could understand. She wanted to move forward to comfort this version of Iris, who had been through a lot in her life. She lost her father a year ago and her best friend now being this madman thanks to the accident, that had to be tough on anyone. And then, having to deal with a bunch of lunatics as the Flash, and well, Jesse could see it was a wonder why Iris did not break down.

"There will be better days," Jesse told the older woman.

"Maybe, they're here today," Iris said. "But, I hope there here to stay."

"How poetic," Jesse quipped.

"Shut up and kiss me," Iris said.

Like a magnant, the two speedsters drew together with an extremely passionate kiss. They had been pulled together, and Jesse realized that this version of Iris was bisexual. Than again, she knew nothing of the Earth-One or Earth-Two versions of Iris West, and really, was that honestly Jesse's business?

Regardless, Jesse found Iris's tongue demanding entrance. She tried to fight off the woman, but Iris West was just that, a woman. A goddess, with that dark chocolate flesh and tantalizing curves which made Jesse's mouth water. The two increased their passions, kissing deeper and faster, their tongues burying together in their mouths. Jesse sucked on Iris's lower lip, and then shifted behind her with more kisses.

"I want you," Iris said. "Do you want me?"

Jesse's pants came down. She did not wear any underwear when she was in uniform because it got reduced to ashes being so close to her skin. That was one thing that she had not figured out to control, and when she got aroused because of her lust for speed, that was something else entirely.

She got a lust for something else entirely, the lovely and talented Iris West and her fingers dipping down into Jesse's wet mound.

"No need to answer, the state of you tells me so much," Iris said. "But, I thought that you were cute...no a puppy dog is cute."

Iris kissed Jesse's neck several times.

"You're beautiful," Iris breathed. "And I want you so badly."

Iris stripped and revealed her delicious breasts to Jesse, which made her mouth water. The speedster moved ever so closer towards the woman and grabbed onto her tits, squeezing them with so much lust burning through her eyes that it was almost insane.

"Good girl," Iris purred in Jesse's ear. "Good girl."

Jesse sucked on Iris's right nipple while feeling up the amazing woman's left breast as well. That body had curves as far as the eye can see and Jesse imagined Iris tightening the grip with her legs around Jesse's waist, having her way to the horny girl.

"Go ahead, Jesse," Iris said. "Mommy knows what you like."

That caused a tingle through Jesse's loins when Iris referred to herself in that way. She latched onto Iris's delicious tit and kept sucking away, making a whole lot of noise from her actions. Iris's fingers danced through her hair, creating extremely delicious friction.

Iris closed her eyes, enjoying the eager young girl. It had been too long since she had gotten so much pleasure for someone. She had been ran ragged for so long.

"Why don't you eat my pussy?"

To do so, Jesse needed to ease down Iris's body, going between her luscious thighs, which made Jesse's mouth water. She could not help herself, to kiss and lick Iris's thighs. She felt the smallest trickles of arousal coming down them. The evidence that Iris was wet for her and that made Jesse just break out into a breath.

"Remember your deep breathing," Iris said.

Jesse remembered, it was important to a speedster to breath, that was one thing she learned the hard way a long time ago. She shifted between Iris's warm thighs and started to suck her juices out of her pussy. Iris closed her eyes and stroked Jesse's hair.

The lovely young woman between her legs was a treat, a complete gem and Iris could not have enough of what she was doing. The tender attacks to her lips, the vigorous sucking threatened to make Iris come undone right away. Iris stroked away at Jesse's hair and breathed in heavily. She encouraged this lovely woman to go on, to keep sucking her.

"Go ahead, lick Mommy's pussy," Iris breathed.

This only made Jesse's tongue vibrate against her. Iris matched her speed and friction emitted from their two lovely bodies. Iris grabbed onto Jesse's hair with bucking hips sending those delicious juices which Jesse could not have enough of. She slurped iris's warm pussy, hungering for more. The lust was almost too much, almost insane with how she was feeling.

"Lick it, lick it really good!"

Jesse grew numb in arousal, the faster she danced her tongue inside of Iris. She was in deep, almost too deep as a matter of fact. She grabbed onto Iris's pussy and rubbed her furiously, making Iris jolt up and down, feeding her a clear splash of juices.

The moment Jesse came up for air, Iris bounced onto her. Iris backed the younger girl into the wall, the two of them nearly vibrating through it. Iris held onto Jesse's waist at the last second to put her into position for an aggressive kiss. Lips and nipples rubbed against each other, when Iris dipped her fingers down between Jesse's legs and stroked her warm pussy, making Jesse moan.

She was extremely wet, and Iris's ministrations make Jesse just wilt underneath the pleasure of what Iris was doing to her. Iris turned her around and finger-fucked her at super speed, making Jesse ooze from every time Iris delved into her.

It was so good, and Jesse really wanted to voice that fact. Her nipples ground against the cold wall making everything just that much better.

"Cum for me, baby girl," Iris breathed in her ear.

Jesse's eyes watered and she really was about ready to lose it. Iris knew exactly how to press all of the right buttons, or perhaps push Jesse's buttons. Not that she minded it, and the heat rising through her body, bringing Jesse to the peak was amazing. Her heated loins started to gush.

Iris laid one hand on Jesse's ass and the other dug deep inside of her hole, pushing deeper inside of her body. She broke out into a pleasurable scream the faster that Iris buried deep inside of Jesse. Jesse dug her nails into the wall and broke out into a scream.

"Good girl."

Iris removed her fingers from Jesse's dripping hot pussy and enjoyed the juices which spilled off of her fingers. She eased the fingers into her mouth, sucking on them extremely hard. Iris's eyes fluttered shut the moment she tasted those juices.

"Good, you taste as good as you look."

In a blink of an eye, Iris produced a strap on, which rubbed down Jesse's back. Her breasts also pressed firmly against Jesse, grinding against her. She moved Jesse over, towards a table on the right side of the room. She bent Jesse over the table and cupped her ass.

It was obvious that Iris could not get enough of grabbing her ass when she bent her over. Well, at least that was a trait constant in the West family throughout the multiverse, but Jesse was getting ahead of herself. Iris rolled her fingers down Jesse's body and made her pant with pleasure.

"Do you want Mommy to put her cock inside of you, baby girl?" Iris cooed.

"YES. FUCK ME MOMMY!"

Iris could tell she had been a kinky one from the start and she massaged every inch of Jesse's perfectly nubile body, rubbing up and down. She got Jesse set up and with another plunge, she drove the dildo straight into Jesse's tight pussy.

Jesse closed her eyes, it felt so good for Iris to be ramming into her. The couple breathed with Iris nibbling down the back of her neck and against her ear. Jesse clutched onto the wall, the faster that Iris went into her, the faster her arousal just creeped through her body. This toe curling plunge from Iris made Jesse almost lose her mind against the wall.

She could also feel Iris's powerful fingers stroking her ass and making Jesse just clamp down onto her pussy. She breathed in and breathed out, with heat just erupting thorugh her body. Iris clutched Jesse's ass and worked faster and faster into her, a sudden blur which only sped up through each thrust. Iris grabbed Jesse and spiked her into the wall.

"About ready to cum, baby girl," Iris breathed.

Jesse shuddered underneath Iris's fingers running a marathon all over her body. And then, she clenched up and released a slick amount of juices. Every now and then, Iris's wet fingers pushed against her asshole and perhaps Jesse was imagining things, but Iris was prepping her for something. Ths speed of which Iris drove down into her had been intense and the heat bubbling between her thighs had been extremely intense. Iris clutched the wall hard.

"Good deal, baby girl, cum for me," Iris told her lover.

"Ooooh, fuck!" Jesse yelled the faster that Iris plunged into her body.

The loud sounds echoed throughout the room, and Jesse was cumming extremely hard. Her inner muscles tensed up and then released upon Iris, milking her. This dildo appeared to be able to channel some of Iris's juices inside of Jesse's warm body. She proceeded to milk Iris with thrusts.

Iris fingered her ass and rode out the orgasm inside of Jesse. Much to Jesse's agitation, Iris pulled away from her and squeezed Jesse's ass.

"Time for the main event," Iris said. "I know you must have had a cock up your ass once."

"A couple times, yes," Jesse said.

"Oh, you're a naughty girl!" Iris cooed. "Maybe Mommy should punish you."

She slapped Jesse on her firm ass cheeks a couple of times and made her just break out into a deep breathing. Jesse rubbed against Iris's fingers when they teased her pussy as well as spanking her. She was getting hotter than hell and ready to take anything.

Iris pulled Jesse up and sat on a stack of crates behind her. She pulled Jesse into position, her amazing and luscious breasts rubbing against Jesse's hair, making both of them moan. Jesse grabbed onto Iris's legs for pleasuring, hoping she would get a chance to worship Iris's legs and feet at another time, because she always found her gaze drifting to them.

"Behave yourself, darling," Iris breathed.

She marked Jesse's neck and that made Jesse just break out into pleasure. The cock sunk between her meaty cheeks and into her most taboo hole. Jesse did not have any time to cry out in pain, due to Iris distracting her with several kisses around the side of the neck. She pushed in and out with a fluid moment, working Jesse's tight asshole.

Jesse squirted all over Iris's hand the minute the older woman buried into her ass. She could not help and get off at anal sex, it was such a taboo that it made Jesse extremely hot. Her father would have a stroke if he found out what she was up to right now at this moment.

"Such a dirty girl, enjoying having her ass fucked," Iris said. "Are you Mommy's dirty girl, Jesse?"

"YESSSS!" she howled out.

Iris rewarded Jesse by plunging deep inside of her ass. Every few plunges, Jesse enjoys the feeling of Iris pinching down on her clit and sending electricity exploding through her body. Jesse could feel it, could feel the older woman pushing her cock down into her ass and pleasuring her.

So much pleasure, so much pleasure that Jesse would explode, and she did in one sense of the word. Iris dug her fingers and pushed open Jesse's snug little back passage, threatening to bring Jesse over the edge. The lust only increased the deeper Iris worked her asshole, making Jesse thrash and moan.

This might be a shorter session than the earlier one, but damn if it was not intense. Jesse's lust bubbled to the surface, the faster Iris plunged into her body. The intense working over of her ass, made her just explode into endless waves of pleasure.

"I'm close too, don't worry."

Iris was not lying, being deep inside of Jesse's ass made her want to erupt. She pushed faster and faster into Jesse, while bouncing her perfect ass against her thighs. She had a fine booty, if Iris had to say so herself. And very eager to get touched and to touch her, which caused Iris to reach her peak. She buried deep inside of Jesse and performed a super fast hand movement, more powerful than a vibrator on the highest settings to really get Jesse's juices flowing.

The two lovely ladies reached their peak and came together. Iris squeezed Jesse's perfect ass and sank her all the way down. Their moans intermingling through the air were like music.

Jesse spun around after Iris was done. Her body felt like it ran a race. People who said that something was better at sex were normally overrating that thing. Because sex was pretty damn great. She grabbed iris's dark hair and kissed her. Iris kissed back, the two of them enjoying the time they spent exploring each other.

It was an unspoken agreement they were far from finished. Jesse hoped that with time and practice she could turn the tables on Iris. However, the more experienced speedster made sure Jesse understood her place beneath. Iris cupped and stroked her ass, making Jesse made some lovely sounds when the two of them made out.

The next play would be extremely interesting.  
 **End.**


	37. Heat of the Moment(VixenNightwing)

**Heat of the Moment(Mari McCabe/Vixen and Dick Grayson/Nightwing)**

Excitement tingled through Mari McCabe's body when she finished up a very nice patrol, busting some smugglers and taking some weapons and drugs off of the street. Any night where she could make the streets a little bit safer, is a good night for her. And when someone helped her, it was so much better. And it was a hell of a someone as well.

Tall, dark, handsome, and more than than able to hold his own in battle, and other places as well, was Nightwing.

"We make a pretty good team," Nightwing said.

"We do," Vixen said. "But, there's something else that I want from you...and I think we know what I want...what we both want."

The two lovers close the gap between each other and kiss the ever living daylights out of each other. Nightwing, Dick Grayson, always had found himself in the company of an extremely beautiful woman and most times, he found them easing their way into his bed. And it did not have to be a bed, as was the case here with Mari wrapping her legs around him.

"You're so hot," Nighting murmured in her ear. "Beautiful."

"You are too," Vixen said. "And gifted...and if half of the rumors are true….I'm going to enjoy this."

Vixen was almost back to her loft, but she could not resist getting a sample of the merchadise. Namely squeezing Nightwing's package to the point where he was smiling. She could feel the pressure build within his costume. Nightwing wrapped his arm around her and kissed her several more times.

"Why don't we head inside?" Nightwing asked.

"I'll let you inside anytime."

The swaying hips of Vixen lead Dick to their destination. They moved through an open window. The lights barely came on, before Nightwing spun Vixen around and kissed the ever living daylights out of her. Nightwing squeezed her firm ass, kissing down her jawline as well.

The power of the totem around Vixen's neck flickered to life and she sank her nails into his bicep, feeling how strong it was. She tore into the bottom half of his uniform to reveal the prize she sought. Vixen had been blown away, and was now just going to simply blow him, hard.

She pushed him down onto the bed, leaving him in nothing other than his mask, boots, and gloves, and it looked very hot. Slowly, but surely, Vixen pealed her own costume away. She straddled Nightwing first in her underwear and then nothing at all.

Her healthy chocolate skin was vibrant in the light. A nice contrast to Nightwing's paler, but tanned flesh. Mari and Dick, Vixen and Nightwing, they moved to join each other. Mari pressed her breasts against him. Dick closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweet, exotic, and wild scent coming from the horny heroine. Mari kissed him several times on the lips, working her way down his body. She eased further down, pressing her lips down onto him and kissing his tool.

Mari enjoyed the scent and the taste of him. This was an extremely strong man, laying underneath her, preparing to be pleasured. Mari could not resist what was about to happen next. She leaned down, bringing him as deep into her mouth as possible.

"Vixen!" Nightwing groaned.

She lived up to her name, being a sexual vixen, when pleasuring him with her mouth. Mari's lips sealed in the delicious meat, rubbing her cute nose against his pelvic bone when diving down onto him. Dick's legs tingled and his namesake pulsed into the mouth of this goddess. She knew precisely each and every movement to drive him to the edge of pleasure. Mari pressed down onto him, slurping him harder into her mouth. She popped around his tool, releasing him inside of her mouth.

"Good, good!" Nightwing groaned.

Mari enjoyed the power she held over him. She stroked his strong legs and moved down to grab a pair of thick balls. Damn, they were as gorgeous as the rest of him, those balls were so swollen they could seed her several times over.

She teased him, with her soft and supple flesh, lips burning when they sucked on him, and sucked on him hard. She pressed her hand against his balls, cupping them tight and releasing them. She would love nothing better than to milk them.

"You are such an angel," Dick said.

The angel happened to be a sexual predator as well, and Dick was determined to keep being her prey. Her soft, supple fingers stroked away at him. Dick could feel his orgasm ramp up, despite his best attempts to keep it down. Conditioning allowed him to last several minutes longer than most of the people would in this place. He closed his eyes, and took several deep breathing exercises, to stave off the inevitable.

Mari made louder and more vulgar sounds, along with really working him over. Her hands and mouth worked in perfect harmony. Dick realized, as he melted underneath her like butter, Mari would not just let him hold off for long. She was the type of woman who would go all in when she wanted something and something she wanted, was pressing down hard. Dick appreciated that, appreciated that very much.

She squeezed him, releasing his thick balls and causing them to spring back down onto him. Mari rotated her tongue in a corkscrew motion and then pulled back completely. Mari bobbed her mouth up and down on him, hungering for even more. Her sexy face pressed down onto his manhood, sucking him in so hard and so fast that it almost hurt.

"I'm almost there," Dick said. "You better watch it."

Those beautiful eyes staring him down showed Dick that she was going to do the opposite of watch. She wanted everything that Richard Grayson, Nightwing, the first Robin, could give her. The second Mari deep-throated him extremely hard, Dick's blood rushed through his body, to his engorged loins. Mari understood what she had to do to get what she wanted.

A tightening of his body resulted in a release. The release with Mari drank up, all while stroking away at him. Her hunger increased the more times she went down onto him, pressing her face up against his pelvis and grinding hard against him.

"Always there for you," Dick breathed in and out.

Mari pulled completely away from him, licking the seed from his dripping cock. She taken a full load which she took her time in swallowing. Damn, she looked stunning with the glint of light coming through her body.

She spun around, at the foot of the edge. On her hands and knees, and at the same time, primed like some sexual huntress. Despite getting deep-throated and vigorously sucked off, one look at Mari's body brought Dick back to life, in more ways than one.

He rose up to climb behind her, with Dick pressing himself against Mari's entrance. He ground up against her, making Mari just break out into a loud and pleasure ridden moan. He was onto her, massaging her body. Mari's deep, rich flesh was something that Nightwing could entertain himself for days, weeks on end. He moved around to cup her ass, supple and fresh, every inch of it just threatening to mold underneath his hands.

"Always there for you," Dick repeated.

"I want you in me, now," Mari said.

"In good time."

Dick took a taste of Mari's core and got the juices flowing in more ways than one. He showed why he was well loved by the beautiful heroines and some villainesses as well. Many of them as it turned out, but most of the time, they just needed to get laid. Regardless through, Dick pressed his mouth against Mari's core and repeatedly sucked the juices from her, making her just break out into a pleasurable moan.

Mari threatened to rip into her own sheets from what he was doing to her. She wanted him inside of her, but hell, there didn't come a man who came along who could eat a pussy quite like this. She was more than willing to wait, despite her own eagerness.

Her talented lover ate her her orgasm, making Mari breath in heavily when thrashing on the bed. Nightwing climbed up behind her, pressing his crotch against her body, and rubbing up against her wet pussy. Nightwing stretched in and cupped her breasts, making Mari just burn with excitement underneath the fingers, when he pleasured her like it was no one's business.

They hung like overripe fruit on the vine, just waiting to be plucked. They were so nice, and so supple, that Nightwing kept pushing his fingers into them, squeezing her nipples. Mari offered her sweet sounds of sweet moaning the more Nightwing pressed into her. She almost broke out into a soft cry, lust bruning through every inch of her body.

"Fuck me hard!" Mari called for him.

Nightwing prepared to do just that, grinding up against her. He could tell how much she wanted it, and there was no need to waste. He sunk as deep into her as possible, the tightness of her body constricting around him, like a crushing python. Mari clamped down onto him, moaning in pleasure when her talented lover just pleasure all over her body.

The gravity of the situation, of Dick Grayson fucking Mari McCabe doggy-style hit them. Vixen and Nightwing, together, with the heat of their bodies governing each movement. Their arousal fueled their actions like nothing else. Nightwing enjoyed her and she enjoyed him.

"We should have done this a long time ago!" Vixen moaned. "Oooh, you touch me in so many places….how can you be so big?"

Dick happened to be an apt name, if Nightwing had to say so in his own biased opinions. He pressed his thick tool as deep into Mari as possible, stretching her hard and fast with multiple thrusts. His balls cracked down onto her body, making Mari just break out into more cries the faster he slammed inside of her.

He could feel the heat in her body, just rising. Mari almost slid off of the edge of the bed until Dick pulled her in for some more love. And she was loving this, loving his big bloated balls slapping against her. They were full despite the fact that Mari sucked all of the cum out of her.

Dick pressed his hands against her body, sending Mari into jolts of pleasure. He pressed down onto him, with more kisses down the back of her neck.

"Just leaving my mark, beautiful," Dick said.

That name just brought a smile to Mari's face, which only got wider when her loins tightened around him, Oh, yes, Dick touched her in all of the right places, making her so hot and so wild for him. His balls slapped down onto him, threatening to break her with the constant wave of pleasure. Dick put his all into her, slamming as fast into Mari as humanly possible.

He was a sex-machine, and Nightwing was built to last the distance. Mari hoped to have him all night long. She closed her eyes, just feeling this moment. He was all in her and she flexed around him, trying to get the seed out of him. Nightwing rubbed her breasts and made her just cry out for him. She wanted more, she wanted more of Dick...she wanted Dick to pound her hard.

In every sense of the word.

After her next orgasm, Mari collapsed on the bed. Nightwing was not done with her, although he pulled out of her. Mari was balanced on his lap, facing him. She tightened her legs and arms around him, burning passion going through her eyes. The two lovers looked at each other when they made their next move. Those roaming hands set Mari's loins ablaze, biting down on her lip while rocking herself up and down onto her lover, crashing down harder onto him.

"Oooh, yes," Mari breathed. "Give it to me handsome...give it to me...HARD!"

He slid as far into Mari, stretching her wet pussy out completely. Mari snapped around him, moaning as hot and heavy as possible. He was sheathed inside of her and judging by the look on his face, he loved this just about as much as she did, if not more so.

Yes, it was pretty good, with Nightwing thrusting harder and faster inside of Mari. His balls cracked up against her wet thighs, showing her just how full they were.

"I want you to cum inside me," Mari said.

She did not even care if Nightwing bred her. The very thought excited Mari like nothing else. She just wanted him, she wanted all of him. She bounced down harder, pressing against his body. Nightwing groaned, squeezing her tight ass extremely hard.

"Yes, you know you want to."

"I want to," Nightwing grunted. "But you should know that good things...come to those who wait."

"And what about the good things that come inside those who want it."

She flexed around him, making a pretty good argument. The gorgeous woman sank down onto him, her eyes blazing with primal urges, urges which Dick understood. Humans, at their base nature, could be pretty animlistic as well. Mari scratched up his back, unapologetic. Dick responded by squeezing her body.

Oh, being inside of her when the heat was pulsing down onto her, it was something else to put it mildly. Nightwing pressed up against her hard, his balls slapping harder and harder ,leaving marks on her thighs. She did not mind, she just encouraged him.

"Feel my pussy, feel how warm it is," Mari said. "You want to cum inside me. I bet you do...I bet you can't resist my nice tight pussy clamping down onto you like that.."

She squeezed him tighter than before and she gave a primal roar, before slamming down onto him. This tigress got what she wanted and what she wanted was her womb plastered with the contents of these balls. He pressed deep into Mari, making her howl in lust the faster they moved together.

Seconds passed, with Nightwing hoping that this would last forever. But he knew, he knew that it would not, somehow. He could feel the tension just building inside of his body, threatening to release everything insdie of her. Mari closed ranks around him, allowing him to spill the load from his balls inside of her, plastering every single last drop inside of her warm, tightening, gushing pussy.

The two finished their climax together, Mari smiling in triumph. She could feel her body stretch the limits of what she thought to be physically capable of. The thrusts only buried deeper inside of her, when she finished draining him.

Both collapsed on the bed, the release they shared causing them to breath. The rush returned from earlier, and Nightwing and Vixen knew one thing to be certain.

They would find each other again and again throughout the night, and any night as well. Their passionate kiss opened the door to another round of wild lovemaking, with no strings attached.  
 **End.**


	38. Sweet Addiction(BlackSirenPowerGirl)

**Sweet Addiction(Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth Two/Black Siren and Karen Starr/Power Girl)**

 ****Nothing Black Siren enjoyed more was a thrilling hunt, a game of cat and mouse, and to be perfectly honest, she enjoyed being the hunted on some days more than the hunter. Which is why she became giddy with excitement when she came face to face with the most prominent heroine of her Earth. Normally, she handled the world breaking and world ending threats, so to get the attention of Power Girl was a huge feather in the cap of Black Siren.

"You thought that you could get away with this, didn't you?" Power Girl asked.

"Obviously," Black Siren said. "Did you honestly think that I would try something so brazen in Metropolis of all places if I didn't think there was a chance I could get away with this?"

Black Siren got a good look at Power Girl and boy, she was something else. That muscular, yet sexual, body poured into that white one piece, with blue boots, gloves, and a red cape. The ever present cleavage window brought numerous thoughts to Black Siren's mind about what she would like to do with Power Girl's nice succulent breasts. She practically drooled at the thought of touching them.

"You're not going anywhere," Power Girl said.

"I'll return the device and be a good girl," Black Siren said. "I just hoped to meet you...and to maybe say how you're an inspiration to strong women anywhere. I mean, you dress like that, and you don't give a fuck what anyone things. You are confident, bold, and I like that in a woman. It's so hard to find in a man these days, nevermind a woman."

"What's your point?" Power Girl asked.

"My point is….I'll hand over the device, if you kiss me," Black Siren said.

Power Girl raised an eyebrow and Black Siren smiled looking her down.

"Come on, you can't tell me with a straight face you haven't at least considered," Black Siren commented, smiling. "Just one kiss, what will it hurt? Afraid you might like it?"

"There better be no tricks," Power Girl said.

Black Siren turned against the wall, facing away from Power Girl.

"You can frisk me for hidden weapons," Black Siren said. "I know that my Siren Scream might work, or it might not. I'm sure someone like you has a sonic dampener on you."

"Oh, you mean like this one?" Power Girl asked.

She slapped a choker on Black Siren the second she turned away. Black Siren broke out out a huge grin.

"Oooh, you're a kinky girl, but I don't mind," Black Siren said. "So, how about it? Do you want to perform a strip search now, or later?"

Power Girl just smiled, she had to admit a bad girl in leather was a turn on. She ran her hands over Black Siren's body. She reached around to cup her firm breasts, enhanced by her meta-abilities from their natural size. Funny how that worked out. For women it went to the chest, for men it went to the crotch, or so Black Siren heard anyway. Sometimes, she was admanent that for men, it went straight to their head and not the good kind either.

"Seems like these could be very dangerous," Power Girl said while she molested Black Siren's breasts.

"Not as dangerous as what you're packing, sexy," Black Siren purred, casting a seductive glare over her shoulder.

Power Girl pulled down Black Siren's leather pants to reveal a sexy thong underneath. Slowly, Power Girl performed a body cativity search, jamming her finger deep into Black Siren's pussy. She moaned and thrashed onto Power Girl to get her finger nice and wet.

"Not sure if this is legal, but I'll allow it."

The other hand explored Black Siren's firm cheeks, squeezing them. Power Girl fingered her ass and pussy at the same time.

"Looks like you're clean," Power Girl said. "But, you're still a dirty girl in other ways."

"Dirty girls should get spanked," Black Siren said.

"I believe I promised you a kiss."

Power Girl aggressively dominated Black Siren which was just the way she liked it. While Black Siren was a strong and independent woman most of the time, although she had her share of bad choices in men, she did like someone strong to take her in hand. And Power Girl was taking her in hand and kissing the ever living daylights out of her. This aggressive kiss stunned Black Siren and made her just moan loudly, the further Power Girl sucked on her lips.

And speaking of lips, Power Girl shifted the bottom of her costume to the right side. It confirmed Black Siren's suspicions that she wore nothing underneath that fetishwear when she was flying. And that caused Black Siren to lick her lips.

"If you're really sorry," Power Girl said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't get to do this sooner," Black Siren said. "Your pussy looks delicious. I can't wait to taste it."

Black Siren dropped down to her knees, and worshipped her goddess. Those juicy lips begged to be sucked and slurped, and Black Siren knew all of the ways in which she could pleasure the goddess before her. Power Girl grabbed the back of her head and eased her hips forward, to make the woman before her suck on those lips.

"That's it," Power Girl breathed hungrily. "More. More!"

Oh, the meta-human criminal would gladly give her more. She would gladly give Power Girl everything. She could drink this honey from Power Girl for a long time. She was getting wet and the furious rubbing of her clit sent Black Siren into a daze. Power Girl rolled her hips back and forth, with Black Siren's eyes just blinking in lust several times over.

Power Girl rocked back, her breasts practically falling out of her top. The rubbing of her nipples sent electrical delight through her. The tongue of her talented lover worshipped Power Girl in some many different ways, ways which sent tingles through her.

"Yes, yes, mmm, yes," Power Girl moaned extremely loudly. "Take that tongue and show me what you have for me!"

She edged her pussy a little bit further into Black Siren's conquering little mouth, the intense lust she felt certainly something. Power Girl grabbed onto her lover's hair and edged ever so closer to the point of no return.

Black Siren sucked down the juices and made Power Girl squirt. She was Power Girl's pussy slave, and there were far worse places to be. She should know. Black Siren breathed in, sucking in more of the juices. She drank heartily and hungrily from Power Girl.

The second Power Girl snapped her fingers, Black Siren jumped to her feet. She came face to chest with Power Girl, who grinned down at her.

"You know you want to," Power Girl said.

What red blooded man or woman wouldn't want to? Those breasts would not look out of place in a porno, and yet they were so natural and so supple, that Black Siren found herself almost drooling over them. Maintaining some dignity, Black Siren rubbed Power Girl's standing nipples and kissed the underside of her chest. She really wished that Power Girl did not shut off her powers, but that was just to get her to trust Black Siren's intentions were pure.

Well pure as someone who was doing what she was doing was anyway. Black Siren threw those thoughts off to the side, diving down and motorboating Power Girl's breasts. Power Girl clamped her hands down onto the back of Black Siren's head and stroked her hair.

"Suck my tits like it's your job," Power Girl told her.

It was her job now, that was for sure. Black Siren could not keep her mouth off of these succulent wonders. She wondered what other fresh pleasure that Power Girl had for her. Power Girl's hands made sure to guide her to what she did not.

What she was not sucking, Black Siren groped fiercely, leaving nail marks in Power Girl's breasts. They would heal quickly, but it was the thought that was there. She made several loud sounds.

Power Girl closed her eyes. This was getting really fun and Black Siren was really hot with what she was doing. The loud and passionate sucking increased, with Power Girl stroking her clit in time. Black Siren rolled her fingers down to join her and Power Girl got off immensely.

The next thing Black Siren knew, Power Girl scooped her up bridal style and marched her over to the office area. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the office belonged to Karen Starr, the owner of Starrwave Industries. As in the company that Power Girl caught Black Siren stealing from.

Power Girl slipped into the desk and slipped on a strap on. Black Siren eyed the big phallus hanging from it, and her mouth watered. A woman fucking her with a strap on caused her bisexual desires to rise up to a fever pitch.

"Wow, you get on my ass and you're stealing sex toys from the desk of the owner of the company," Black Siren said.

To be fair, she was not surprised that an owner of a multi-billionaire dollar company would have sex toys in her office.

"Shut up and suck my cock," Power Girl said.

"Yes, mistress."

Black Siren's warm lips wrapped around the cock, noisily slurping on it to get nice and wet. She could not help and grab a handful of Power Girl's ass. Which was overlooked and underappreciated when one stacked it up to her breasts.

Something that Black Siren rectified right away. Oh, her ass was so nice and maybe someday, she would get in the position to fuck Power Girl up the ass. It would be a long game though that she would have to play. And Black Siren was too busy getting throat-fucked by the dominate heroine to play it.

The beautiful criminal sucking her cock made Power Girl throb, the warmth spreading throug her loins increased. She did not want to spill it down her throat. Still did not get the component where it could impregnate women right, she would make a killing from lesbian couples who wanted children, but did not want to adopt. But, that was for later, for now she just face-fucked Black Siren.

"Stop," Power Girl said.

Disappointment flashed through Black Siren's eyes. Power Girl motioned for Black Siren to get on her hands and knees, and Black Siren did.

Her pussy was completely soaked, and her hard sucking left the toy nice and wet. It would be very easy for Power Girl to slid into her. She did so, enjoying the feel of Black Siren's silken walls. Oh, she was so tight, it made Power Girl wonder if she was just acting out to get laid.

Or maybe she just needed to get dominated and hard, which Power Girl did so. She fucked Black Siren as hard as possible, without breaking her. Understanding her limits made Power Girl a very proficient lover and the screams coming from Black Siren echoed throughout the room.

"Mmmm!" Black Siren cooed. "OOOH! OHHH!"

Those sounds were music to Power Girl's ears. She shifted, working herself as deep inside of Black Siren as humanly possible. The loud sounds of skin slapping across flesh echoed, with Power Girl planting herself as deep and fast into Black Siren as humanly possible.

"Still with me," Power Girl said.

"Always, lover!" Black Siren yelled. "I should have been caught by you a long time ago."

"Next time I catch you, I won't be so gentle."

Black Siren intended to test that threat, because if there's something that the criminal liked to do, it would be to push her luck. Not as deep as Power Girl pushed her tool further and further into Black Siren's tight, clenchig pussy. The loud crack of skin on skin echoed through the room.

"You can fuck me as hard as you want to," Black Siren said. "I don't mind….just make me feel so good!"

Power Girl just smiled and tested those words, along with how far Black Siren wanted to go. She repeatedly and endless drove deeper inside of Black Siren's body. She could feel the tightness closing around her, and she was almost ready to cum.

But, despite the fact, Power Girl could not do anything other than fuck away at Black Siren. The sounds she was making were intense. She screamed loudly, even without her powers. And she had been rewarded by so many deep thrusts.

"One more time," Power Girl said.

Oh, Black Siren hoped that it was more than one more time. She did not intend for this little encounter to go this far, but Black Siren was not sorry it did. Collared, powerless, and being dominated by Power Girl, these were memories that she would hold on to through some very lonely nights.

Power Girl closed around Black Siren's waist and plunged into her. Nothing lasted forever, and her orgasm was at hand. She came hard alongside of Black Siren, burying inside of her. The splash of juices stained the desk beneath them.

Black Siren almost slid off of the desk with Power Girl just pulling her back in the nick of time. Several more thrusts dominated her body, until she shuddered out on the desk.

The dust settled and the two sexy blondes were coated in sweat and their own juices. Black Siren whirled around and climbed onto Power Girl's lap. Those legs were just too much to resist when Black Siren drapped them over Power Girl's hips.

"I hope that Karen won't be too upset we defiled her office," Black Siren said.

"Oh, she'll get over it," Power Girl said knowingly.

Black Siren's head lowered down into Power Girl's chest to suckle on her tits. They would have some more fun soon enough.

Power Girl was not going to admit it, but she hoped that Black Siren tried to rob Starrwave more often. So, she could come up with more creative ways to punish her.  
 **End.**


	39. Boxed In(Nora D and Thea Q)

**Boxed In(Nora Darhk and Thea Queen)**

 ****The most peculiar situation visited Thea Queen and she really had no idea what to make of this, at all. She had been bound and gagged on the bed, dressed in a schoolgirl uniform which was about a size too tight which fit against her body. She did not remember anything past last night, and yet there were no signs which anyone took advantage of her.

"Good, you're awake."

Something about that voice sent chills down the spine of Thea Queen. She came up to go face to face with an attractive brunette. The gag from her mouth lowered down to give her the ability to speak.

"Who are you?"

"It's been a while since you've seen me," she commented. "My name is Nora Darhk."

It had been a while, as Nora Darhk was the daughter of one of the most evil men that Thea ever met, although admittedly an innocent little girl. And now she was a woman, an extremely beautiful woman wearing a skin tight black suit which clung to her curves.

Sara mentioned that Nora had been freed by a demonic possession not too long ago, well then again, the future was something that was hazy at best. Nora's hand on her thigh jerked Thea into attention.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

A smile flickered across Nora's face just as she ran a hand down Thea's bare leg and caused her to shudder a little bit more. The hunger dancing in Nora's eyes made it painfully obvious what she wanted. Nora hitched in a couple of breaths the second her leg was being rubbed up and down.

"Always thought you were hot," Nora said. "And you struck me as the kind of girl who would be kinky. If half of the rumors about you and your brother were true."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't play coy with me."

Nora crawled atop of Thea, the heat of their bodies growing more intense. Despite the fact Thea should not want this, she did want this, and Nora smiled, obviously knowing Thea wanted this. The intensity grew the second that Nora pressed her lips down over Thea's, the heat just building up between the two of them. They kissed, more aggressively and more intensely than ever before.

Finally, finally, Nora crawled down Thea's body and touched her all over. The top she wore rolled up to give Nora perfect access to Thea's perky breasts which demanded to be touched, squeezed, and handled very nicely. Nora smiled even more brightly when kissing Thea's lips, perfectly pleasuring her in every sense of the word. Thea closed her eyes, and enjoyed what was going on, enjoyed being kissed extremely hard.

"You're dripping wet for me," Nora said. "But, I want to have fun as well."

Slowly, Nora unzipped her bodysuit, pleased at the fact that Thea could not tear her gaze away, no matter how hard she tried. More and more tantalizing flesh revealed itself for Thea, her heart hammering fast against her ribcage. Nora traced a finger down the side of her neck and then down towards Thea's navel, rubbing it, before doing the same.

Nora's beautiful pussy, dripping wet, exposed to Thea. Thea's lips smacked together, lust just burning with a sensational feeling. She stood up and stood over the bound Thea.

"My pussy is not going to eat itself."

Well, actually there were magical charms to make it do so, but Nora much preferred a woman's touch, or rather her tongue. She sunk down onto Thea's face, the moisture dripping down onto Thea's beautiful face. Thea began to eat out Nora's pussy, going slow and steady at first, and then speeding up, vigor in her eyes when her tongue danced against Nora's wet dripping hole.

It was perfect, amazing as well, to feel Thea lap up the juices. Oh, Nora could lose herself to this tongue for the next several minutes, and did so as well. She played with her body.

"You do have a good tongue," Nora said. "You're a naughty girl...aren't you?"

Thea agreed, sucking that pussy for everything that it was worth. And she thought it was worth a whole lot. The rush of juices just made her even more hungry with constant pleasure. Her entire mind and body almost shut down thanks to what Nora was doing to her and Nora was doing a whole lot to her, making her feel so good. Feeding her juices which Thea grew increasingly addicted to.

"Eat my pussy!" Nora called. "That's it you dirty little girl. You're just a kinky slut who gets off of women knocking you out, tying you up, and making you eat their pussy….and you're such a good pussy eater! I can have that tongue deep in my pussy all day long!"

Those screams echoed the faster that Thea drove the tongue inside. Yes, the intense heat was building up to a fever pitch in Nora's body. She rubbed her nipple to get the heat going. Her breasts swelled from the outpouring of magical energy and she wondered what it would be like to have Thea's lips on them.

Thea sped up her tongue thrusts to get Nora's juices flowing. Bless this young heiress, she was something else, and Nora could not resist a second of her. She leaned in, rocking her hips back and forth onto Thea's extremely pretty face.

A shower of fluids spilled out, sweet and tangy, and Thea had to suck them all up. She was addicted to this new pussy, and she's had her tongue down a few to sample them. Laurel and Sara and Felicity, just to name a few of the more memorable ones.

Still, Nora was pretty damn good, and tasted amazing. Thea opened her mouth to breath in and Nora squirted more of her juices into Thea's mouth. Thea lapped them up, like she had been stranded in the desert for days without water. She needed something to drink.

Nora brushed against the front of Thea's tight top and rolled over her nipples. A breath hitched from her when Nora kept slamming down on Thea's face.

The dust cleared and Nora pulled away to admire her handiwork. Thea's beautiful face, stained with her juices. Mmm, Nora could just eat her up, and she did, kissing Thea on the lips and on the jawline as well. She sucked Thea's neck and made her eyes close tightly.

"I taste good," Nora said.

Thea did not argue, until she and Nora were in the midst of a makeout session. Thea, still bound to the bed, had little to control it. Not that Nora would control it. She was aggressive in her kissing, almost as if she was trying to channel years of pent up aggression into this one kiss.

Nora pulled away and kissed Thea's neck. Her hands, charged with magical energy, rolled down and caused Thea's hips to buck up. Nora pulled up the admittedly short skirt and rubbed Thea's nether regions, making her just break out into a loud moan.

"Want to see a magic trick?"

Without waiting for the answer, Nora snapped her fingers and Thea's panties shredded, to reveal her wet pussy, with a small strip of dark hair, shaved in the shape of an arrowhead, covering her. Nora smiled, tracing a finger down Thea's pink slit.

"Fitting," Nora commented with a predatory smirk. "Relax, darling, we're going to have some fun."

Nora's wet pussy touched Thea's, and she wondered what kind of fun they were have. Something slimy slid down her side, and Thea's eyes looked up, noticing a large tentacle creeping up her body. It was slimy, thick, and the end of it was shaped like a cock. It came close to her mouth.

Thea closed her eyes, getting off more of this than she should. She watched way too much hentai when she was younger. Maybe not as much as Felicity, but still way too much hentai. Still, Thea spent a lot of time watching busty Japanese School Girls get raped by tentacle monsters while getting high.

That memory of her wild teenage years sent Thea back to life. The tentacle worked into her mouth, and the end of it had been wrapped around Nora's leg.

"Don't look surprised," Nora said. "You're the type of girl who likes to walk on the wild side."

Nora smiled and another tentacle appeared, this one more closely attached to her pelvic region. She might as well have had one long, slimy, thick cock. The head pushed past Thea's lips, about as big as the average male penis on its own.

The sounds Thea made got Nora off and made her rub her nipples. It took a long of self control to reign the tentacles in when she created them. Still, those extra appendages came in handy at the best possible times, especially with a woman like this.

"You're getting off on this," Nora said.

Thea's eyes widened expressively, sucking hard on the tentacle. A second one buried inside of her, while Nora ground herself against Thea. Oh, damn, she was going to black out from the pleasure. Nora shifted Thea just enough, so she could squeeze Thea's ass.

"I'm beginning to think Hoodie Boy has an ass fetish," Nora said. "Can't say I blame him...likely the only reason why I'd put up with Felicity. Can't be her wonderful personality, could it?"

Nora shuddered briefly, all while playing with Thea's ass. The finger dipped into Thea's backside, ever so briefly, and caused her to moan deep in pleasure. Nora pushed inside of her, rocking in and out, fingering her while jamming a tentacle down Thea's throat and another one inside of her wet pussy.

All of her holes being stuffed full, oh damn, Thea thought that she was going to lose it, and lose it hard. Her juices started gushing, the heat emitting from her loins being extremely intense. She was going to cum all over Nora, and it was her fault.

The tentacle shoving down Thea's throat released warm juices which caused her body to twitch in so many ways. Damn, Nora was really getting her off, in the best way possible.

"You belong to me," Nora mewled in Thea's ear. "You like it, don't you? You like getting off like this...being pleasured in every single way, don't you?"

These were all trick questions, of course Thea liked pretty much everything that Nora was doing to her. All of the holes being stuffed, by either Nora's own talented fingers or a large thick tentacle, Thea closed her eyes shut and broke out into a soft scream, the pleasure only increasing the deeper the tentacle buried inside of her. It pulled out and slapped her ass, driving Thea beyond mad the faster it buried inside of her.

Thea was unable to scream because of Nora burying the appendage down her throat. But, if she could, she would have been screaming. Still, her body showed pretty much everything.

Nora decided to remove the tentacle from Thea's throat. She did not want to choke her lover half to death, as kinky as it might seem. She pressed down onto Thea, her entire body just shuddering. The tentacle found its way from Thea's mouth and directly up Nora's ass.

The devious daughter of Damien Darhk broke out into a cry of pleasure and she grabbed Thea's head and shoved her down onto her breast. She forced Thea to suck her breast, something that Thea got into pretty much from the offset. Those beautiful, luscious lips raised Nora's arousal to extremely high peak levels.

"It's so good, to get fucked so hard!" Nora breathed, rubbing Thea's hair.

Thea mumbled something and Nora just grabbed her by the hair.

"Did your mother tell you it was rude to talk with your mouth full?" Nora asked.

Thea would have had some kind of pointed comment to that one, except for the fact that Nora's nipple was shoved down her mouth. She sucked it, trying to draw some fluids from it. Nora clutched hard onto the back of Thea's head, working deep inside of her mouth.

"Good, baby, that's good," Nora said. "I'm about ready to cum."

Nora's pussy oozed over Thea's inner thigh. She wished to lap her own juices off of Thea's thigh, but the sorceresses knew that if she pulled away now, she would break the momentum of this tit sucking.

She freed Thea's hands and immediately, Thea made a beeline for the breast she was not sucking. Her legs were still pinned down.

And then there was the tentacle, the tentacle driving down into Nora's tight asshole. She closed her eyes, the burn of it erupting through her tight hole. Oooh, she could take this all day long. The depths it plunged made her cum again and again.

Explosions ruptured through Nora from Thea's constant breast sucking and the tentacle fcking her in the ass. The knowledge Thea was fit to erupt underneath her was just ramping up Nora's thrusts. The tentacle buried deeper into Thea, with each plunge.

Thea held on for the ride, sucking one breast, and kneading the other, all while she got rammed in the pussy. All while Nora's hands played with her ass, and all while a tentacle jammed into Nora's back passage. The erotic scenario made it so hot.

It dawned upon Thea how she was no longer tied up, but she did not want to go anywhere at all. Rather, she wanted to stick around and keep sucking on Nora's juicy nipples. She wanted to cum for Nora, and she wanted Nora to cum all over her again.

"Go ahead, baby, let it all out," Nora breathed.

Nora nibbled down on Thea's earlobe, and made her just scream extremely loud, the passions the two of them feeling escalated to an entirely new level. Nora came alongside of Thea, their juices intermingling with each other, the very second Nora reached her peak.

The explosion followed, both of these sexy ladies cumming together in perfect harmony. Nora achieved a peak of release she deemed to be unattainable. And judging by Thea, she felt the same way.

They finally collapsed, the tentacles vanishing from the picture. Nora laid on top of Thea, in her crumpled, too tight schoolgirl uniform. Nora lazily moved up and kissed Thea's jawline, and moved to kiss the lips of the woman she just dominated, lovingly.

"I'm pretty sure we both needed that," Nora whispered.

"Mmm hmm," Thea said. "How fucked up are we?"

"Very," Nora commented with a dry chuckle. "But, given who our father's are…."

"Yup," Thea interjected before Nora could finish that thought. "So, do you want to fuck again?"

Nora just smiled, lazily tracing patterns down Thea's succulent leg. She moved in, pressing her lips on Thea, with a gentle kiss, which demanded even more aggression when Thea kept kissing her back.

And so the cycle continued until both women were spent.  
 **End.**


	40. In the Backdoor(Iris and Barbara)

**In the Backdoor(Barbara Gordon and Iris West).**

"Everything you're going to want to use to counteract the satellites is on this drive right here."

Iris West broke out into a smile as the attractive redhead hacker handed her an information drive, which would allow them an advantage of the super hacker. Then again, it was Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, who was Oracle for a brief time, one of the best computer hackers in the world. So she knew here work was second to none.

"I don't know how to potentially thank you," Iris said. "I mean, you've helped me out so much here."

"Don't mention it," Barbara said. "I'm just doing what I can to help out someone in need. If you need anyone else, just call….how about we get that set up and then I'll be on our way."

Iris smiled as Barbara bent over the computer desk. Her ass contained in that short skirt most certainly caught Iris's attention. She realized that her eyes lingered a few seconds too long, but why would they not? It was an amazing few and one that she could not tear away from no matter how much self control Iris thought she had developed.

Which was not too much, as she learned. Barbara turned her attention around to Iris.

"There's been something that I've wanted to do," Barbara said. "You're right, I deserve something for my work, some kind of payment."

"Well, anything," Iris said. "How much…."

Barbara placed a single finger on Iris's lips and silenced her. Those green eyes peered down onto hers, the heat of the moment making Iris just breath in and out.

"Not money."

"Then what?"

A grin passed over Barbara's face and Iris could not help and noticed she had been pinned against the wall without any place to go.

"Something like this."

Barbara made the first move with a commanding kiss that caused Iris break out into pleasurable cries. She was so damn aggressive that Iris could do little more than try and kiss back. Barbara's tongue danced deep into Iris's mouth, and licked the insides, and Iris responded by kissing her back. Their hands got busy, with Barbara switching to the next play which caused more heat to spread through Iris and juices to begin to slowly pool between her legs.

The talented redhead tearing her blouse off caused Iris's breath to break out into cries of pleasure. Barbara traced a finger down from Iris's neck down between her cleavage. More kisses followed, each of them better than the last. Iris longed to see what Barbara could do, and her next play involved unclipping Iris's bra to reveal her succulent breasts to the world. Barbara pressed her hands against Iris's chest and squeezed them.

"Babs, please."

"Please what?"

"Suck my tits."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Barbara said with a grin.

Barbara lost herself between those deep chocolate breasts which she could suck them all day. Oh she could lose herself deep inside of Iris's rich cleavage all day, just sucking on her perfect nipples. Mmm, they tasted so good, and Barbara could suck them so long. Iris clutched the back of her head and allowed Barbara to spend several minutes.

Switching positions, Barbara bent Iris over the edge of the nearest surface, a table. This allowed Barbara to feel up Iris's body, rolling up her skirt. A pair of panties was the only barrier between Barbara and having Iris completely. She slipped those panties to the side and rubbed Iris with furious motions. The faster she rubbed her, the more that Iris moaned and the more Barbara broke out into a grin.

"I wonder how badly you want this? Let's find out."

With one swift movement, Barbara jammed her fingers into Iris and caused her to cry out in pleasure, while clutching onto the table.

Iris clutched onto the side of the table from Barbara's faster fingers pumping inside of her. She got the juices flowing and the moans going, the faster Barbara planted herself into Iris. Iris clutched tight onto the table, breaking out into cries of sensual passion. She pulled back and jammed deep into Barbara one more time.

"Like that?" Barbara asked. "How about this?"

The fingers replaced themselves with Barbara's skilled tongue. Now, Barbara was lapping up the sweet juices from, Iris, burying deep into her. She tasted extremely sweet and Barbara could not wait to suck all of the juices out of Iris. Iris shifted back and forth on the table, with Barbara eating her out.

"More, I want more….ooh damn it!"

Everything in Iris's body just exploded, her pleasure exploding through her when she came. Barbara licked Iris clean, riding her orgasm with her tongue.

A long pause after she came left Iris completely breathless and sprawled out against the table. The ravishing redhead pulled away from Iris with a very evident grin crossing over her face. She knew all of the points now to pleasure Iris and to tease her body. Iris breathed in heavily when Barbara touched her.

"Oooh, Babs, fuck!" Iris yelled.

"You like it how I touch you like that, don't you?" Barbara asked. "How about that?"

A tease and a cup against the ass curled Iris's toes to another degree. The rustling behind Iris prompted the inquisitive reporter to take a peak over her shoulder. Barbara placed her hand gently on Iris's head, but not before she realized that Barbara now had put a strap on. Barbara ground up against her, making Iris groan on the table.

"Naughty girl, no fair peaking," Barbara said. "How about I fuck you?"

"Yes!" Iris yelled. "YES PLEASE!"

Barbara plunged her toy deep inside of Iris with a series of rapid fire thrusts. She was not wasting any time or fucking around. She grabbed onto Iris hard, slamming into her and rocking her with constant thrusts which sent her body to spill its juices. All while Barbara sped up, and brought Iris to a very intense peak.

She came in no time, as Barbara intended to achieve some kind of speed record for the quickest, but at the same time, the most pleasurable orgasm ever. She left Iris panting on the table.

A slowdown allowed Iris to catch her breath and Barbara to explore every last inch of her. She ground against Iris, but did not penetrate her just yet. Something which appeared to be driving the luscious woman completely nuts. But, Barbara knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"I need you inside me! I need you inside me more than life itself!" Iris yelled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

The cries were all the encouragement Barbara needed to go in deeper. She now rode Iris with finger, the squishing of her wet pussy just encouraging Barbara to go forward. She could not do anything more than to feel up every single inch of Iris's succulent body. She alternated being slowly up and speeding down.

A grin passed over Barbara's face as she slid a finger into her mouth and then slid it over Iris's back passage. That caused her to quiver.

"Do you like that, babe?" Barbara asked.

"OOOH YES!" Iris yelled. "Put that finger in my ass….put it in there deep!"

The brilliant hacker was only too happy to oblige the reporter, by sticking her finger deep into her. All while fucking Iris in time with her thrusts, riding her to an orgasm.

Iris could not believe what Barbara did to her and how good it felt to have another woman's finger up her ass. Barbara timed the plunging of her finger in time with her thrusting deep into Iris's tight pussy. The loud slap of flesh echoed throughout the room, the faster that Barbara drove herself into Iris from behind.

"Do you want more?" Barbara asked her. "How much do you want?"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME HARDER!" Iris yelled.

Oh, hell yes she wanted more, she wanted everything. Barbara was more than happy to give her everything. The hands of the sexy woman cupped her ass and released it, sending Iris over the edge. More lust than she could ever imagine flooded her and Barbara added another finger into her ass, getting her nice and hot.

"I have to have this ass," Barbara told her. "And I know you have to have me fuck you in your ass….oh this perfect ass. I could be buried in it all day."

Iris came all over her toy, with Barbara grinding it deep inside of her. The heat of the moment made Barbara Gordon just break out into a smile. She spanked Iris's ass before pulling out of her and leaving Iris to collapse onto the table with a whine. Little did she know, the next play would be at hand.

Barbara lubricated her toy and teased Iris with a few swift slides against her back entrance. Despite this action, Barbara was not quite ready to penetrate Iris, no matter how much both of them wanted. She pulled back and forth, sliding the tool against her rear end. The teasing continued, until the point where Barbara paused and grinned at the horny woman beneath her.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to take me in my ass," Iris said. "You know you want to as well."

"Well, this was built to be fucked," Barbara said. "It would be a shame if this went to waste."

The next play was at hand, and Barbara enjoyed palming Iris's thick meaty rear in her hands, before moving in for the kill, and a very one at that.

After pressing herself against Iris's body, Barbara slipped inside of the back entrance. Iris clung onto the table, with Barbara pulling her away from it. A chair was behind them, which would be perfect and would give Barbara perfect assess to every single nook and cranny of Iris's delicious, sinful body. She just could keep touching it all day long, but she wanted more.

The two cried, when they found their way down to the chair. The tightness of Iris's ass clenched on her before they were in the perfect position.

Now, Barbara sat on the chair, with Iris on her lap and bouncing bubbly butt upon Barbara's thrusts. Barbara clenched and released her ass with thrusts before sliding across her. Every inch of Iris's body was an open canvas for Barbara to paint on. She focused the prime amount of intention on her breasts and then squeezed them.

"Mmm, you like that. How about this?"

A pinch of Iris's nipples caused juices to flow from her loins. Barbara zeroed in on her juicy pussy, ramming her fingers deep inside like a sharp smelling blood. Now instead of Barbara jamming a finger into her ass while fucking her pussy, the opposite was pretty much true. Iris shifted ass back and forth, squeezing it tight to the point where she felt as if she was going to pop.

"How about a taste?"

Barbara slid the fingers into Iris's mouth, completely soaked in her juices. Greedily, Iris lapped them up, her eyes blazing over with constant pleasure.

So good, so good to suck on her juices, even though Iris did not have the ability to say anything, actions spoke much louder than words. Barbara teased her with a few soft grinds, her breasts pushing deep into her.

"I'm going to fuck this ass harder," Barbara said. "And you're going to like it."

"I AM!"

The promise of getting her ass pillaged sent Iris over the teased her so many times that Iris was on the trigger for the slightest brush against her. Barbara worked as fast as possible, rising up and slapping down, the firmness of Iris's backside being explored by Barbara in ernest.

"Oh, I'm getting so close, you're making me so hot," Barbara said. "Mmm, I can feel it building up inside me...so warm...so good….aren't you ready to cum."

Barbara's hot breath hit her ear and made Iris clench hard around Barbara's fingers. Her anal muscles tightened as well with Barbara speeding up. The roller coaster ride reached a heavenly peak, with Barbara taking every single minute to get the most out of this.

The tingles spreading through Barbara followed the second she sensed the end neared and their mutual climax was at hand. She buried into Iris one final time to ride out Iris's back passage all the way to the orgasm. The hit emitting through their bodies defined intensity.

The two lovely ladies came together, with the ride going on even further until they lost themselves. Iris in particular gushed hard, although Barbara was gushing extremely hard as well. She buried faster and faster into Iris, until she rode out the orgasm, multiple times.

The afterglow followed, with Iris turning around so she could properly gaze into Barbara's warm and inviting eyes. The two women sank into a heavenly embrace which put them a second away from jointing together again.

"How was the payment?"

"Oh, honey, you paid with interest," Barbara said. "This booty is worth more than anything I can think of."

Barbara squeezed Iris's succulent rear end and she broke out into a very soft smile. They spent the moment just enjoying each other prior to Barbara making her move once again. She kissed Iris hard on the lips, with Iris returning the passionate display.

A second later, Barbara scooped up Iris and pushed her down onto the table once more. She climbed on top of Iris, straddling her, and kissing the ever living hell out Iris West once more.

They kissed hard once again, with the fiery redhead causing the dark-haired reporter to squirm underneath multiple heavenly was gearing her up for even more, and Iris was fair game for that. No matter how much she tried to get the upper hand, Barbara topped Iris ever time.

Maybe someday Iris would get the better of this girl, born and bred in Gotham City. Then again, maybe it was a pipe dream.

 **End.**


	41. Lazy Sunday(Alex D and Sam A)

**Lazy Sunday(Alex Danvers and Samantha Arias)**

 ****Rays of sunshine shined through the window and caused Samantha Arias to wake up. The events of the previous evening caused Sam to break into a smile. From behind, Sam's arms wrapped around the beautiful form of Alex Danvers, her girlfriend.

"Morning beautiful," Alex said.

"Mmm, what day is this?" Sam asked.

"Still Sunday," Alex said.

Sunday, so Ruby was still off with friends and would not be back until later in the evening. Alex turned around and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam shuddered from Alex's touch, when she eased closer. Alex greeted Sam with a nice, and long kiss.

"Now that you're up," Alex said.

"Oh, you want more after last night?" Sam asked.

Alex allowed the covers to drop and gave Sam a very alluring view of her naked body. Then, with a tug, Alex pulled the sheets back and revealed Sam's body. Alex drooled all over her girlfriend's sexy body. Crawling on top of Sam, Alex lightly pressed her palms down onto Sam's chest. The two women broke into a smile with each other.

"You know, you're up for it after last night," Alex said. "You kept screaming for more until I was able to put you away, wet and worn out."

Sam shifted into a smile and Alex leaned closer to her.

"You know it."

The two lovely women basked into the moment, with Sam tightening the grip around Alex's waist. The two lovely ladies kissed each other for a long moment, basking in the glory.

The two parted and Alex climbed on top of Sam. Alex rubbed down Sam's body, the heat spread over Sam's body, with the heat spreading even more.

"I want you," Sam said.

"I know," Alex said.

Alex straddled Samantha and kissed her several times down the side of the face. Each smooch caused Sam to jolt up off of the belt. Alex rubbed and massaged every inch of Sam's alluring body, leaning down with another hot and long kiss.

Samantha's warm body squirmed underneath Alex's touches. Want, Sam wanted Alex so badly. And Alex wanted her, which brought an enjoyable feeling.

A shift downward put Alex in position to worship Sam's hot body. Several more kisses and Alex licked dried cum off of Sam's abs from earlier tonight. Alex leaned in and massaged the inside of Sam's folds, making Sam rise and fall, her inner muscles clenching.

"Yummy," Alex said.

That one word and Alex's hot breath hitting Sam's slit made her hips jump up.

Alex climbed behind Sam's warm thighs and kissed her multiple times, getting closer to the oozing wetness. A small slurp sent Sam's hips flying up and Alex sealed her lips over the top of Sam's warm slit. She slowly, but steadily munched on Sam's pussy, sending her tipping over the edge all while stroking Sam's leg.

One hand rubbed Sam's leg while the other looped behind the woman to squeeze her ass. Each touch drove Sam completely over the edge, with cries of pleasure filling the air.

"Alex!" Sam called.

Alex launched herself into a vigorous pussy eating session. The familiar scent of Sam drew Alex into eating her girlfriend out. That addiction, it only increased, from Alex sucking Sam's sweet, warm honey and making her just shake.

The tongue danced down Sam's inner walls, and make her ooze completely over the top. Sam spilled all over, like a dam overflowing. Alex tore the dam down and got the juices flowing extremely hard.

Sam breathed out heavily and came crashing down to Earth. Alex was pretty damn good. Sam stared up to heated vision.

Oh, she wanted more and Alex would give her more. Alex stroked Sam's pussy for a long, and heated minute before moving forward.

Alex crawled on top of Sam, pinning her down. Several long kisses followed, with Alex nibbling Sam's jaw, her earlobe, neck, and shoulder. Every time Alex nipped on Sam, she let out a cry of lust.

"Time to really play," Alex said.

A door opened up and Alex produced the strap on. Sam swallowed for a long minute, with Alex slipping it onto her.

The strap on caused Sam's eyes to shift over with primal lust. Alex had their favorite toy and knew precisely how to use it. Rubbing it down Sam's body and teasing slipping inside.

Alex teased Sam repeatedly and repeatedly again, getting Sam as wet. She flooded the bed, letting out a gasp. Alex clasped Sam's right breast and pressed down onto the left one. The feisty woman melted on the bed, with Alex going behind Sam and squeezing her butt.

"Like that," Alex said.

"Always," Sam said.

A half shifted smile made Alex motion for Sam to go forward. She lowered Sam's sexy face down towards the strap on cock and pushed against it. Sam's lips moistened and rubbed the back of Sam's silky black hair, just breaking into a smile.

"I want you to get me nice and wet."

The mouth lowered down onto the strap on. Alex closed her nails against Sam's head, from all of the hard sucks.

Sam proceeded to get Alex nice and wet. The oral sex made a flare of hot energy spreading through Alex's body. Alex grabbed onto the back of her head and worked Sam's mouth for a few minutes until Alex started to leak all over the bed.

Adept and quick witted as usual, Sam licked the underside of the tool and pulled away from Alex. Alex laid down onto the bed. After Alex got in position, Sam climbing onto her, ass pushing into position. Alex pressed onto Sam's ass and queezing it.

Oh, Sam straddling Alex, primed for some reverse-cowgirl riding, that made Alex just throb all over. The rush spilled out of her.

The alluring position that Sam put herself in caused Alex to smile. All Alex needed was for Sam to drop down and take her.

Sam bit down on her lip from the swift and moist descent down onto Alex. She opened up deep and took Alex into her.

"Mmm, Sam, that's perfect," Alex said.

Sam did not say anything, the sexy mother just dropped up and down, grinding on her lover's cock. Alex's eyes practically burned into Sam's ass.

The bouncing form of Sam's body called for Alex. Alex pushed up off of the bed and stuck deep into Sam. Their thighs connected together with the heat spilling between them. Sam clenched Alex's thighs and released her with a steady motion.

"Oooh, yes!" Alex called. "That feels so good."

"I know!"

Sam's wet thighs squished down onto Alex, sending a greater heat through the eager woman. A tight squeeze and a hot release followed with Sam leaking her juices all over Alex's length. She speared deep into Sam and pulls completely out.

Pleasure filled through Sam's body, with Alex burying deep inside of her. Just the mere presence of Alex neared Sam through an orgasm.

Everything hit Sam with the force of a wrecking ball. Alex sat up just enough to brush the side of Sam's thighs and make her cream all over Alex from each push. Their thighs hit together. Over and over again until the explosion followed up.

Sam almost tipped over from the force of this climatic eruption. Oh, every nerve ending set on fire. The screams grew even louder from each push inside, with all of the right spots being hit hard.

After a second, Sam almost pulled away. Alex moved right behind her girlfriend, hands squeezed onto Sam's hips.

"Hope you're not done," Alex said.

"Oh, never, not on your life," Sam said.

"Good to know, baby," Alex said.

Alex pulled from Sam and crawled up her body, touching the woman. Every inch of Sam's skin burned up. Alex went closer and closer until reaching Sam's scorching womanhood. A hand pressing against Sam sent electricity through her.

Oh, Alex intended to make Sam work for it. Until Alex prepared to fuck the woman all morning long. Closer and closer, with more deep, passionate moans.

First, Alex teased Sam with her fingers. Alex fingered Sam as hard as possible, making Sam clutch onto the side of the bed.

A slight lick sent chills going through Sam's body. A light brush on her loins made Sam break out and then Alex licked her again. Two strokes, and a lick, over and over again made Sam shake all over. Alex kneaded her thighs from behind and made her break out into a sexually charged cry.

The minute Alex finished the teasing, she laid back on the bed. Alex beckoned Sam forward, and Sam scrambled to almost launch herself on top of Alex. The two of them moved into position, with Sam moved closer, the dildo scrappping against her warm womanhood. Oh, every touch really just riled Sam up.

"I love you so much," Sam said.

"I know, but you deserve plenty of love as well."

A smile crossed Sam's face, for the first time, she had been in a relationships with a partner which made her extremely happy. The lovers eased closer to each other. Sam decided to push Alex in, squeezing the woman's shoulders and showing a heavy amount of appreciation. Their mouths connected together, with Sam pressing down, and releasing Alex's jaw with a very light kiss.

The two got into it, hot and heavy, engaging in some aggressive petty. Alex showed her domination, by pretty much convincing Sam to do whatever was needed. However, Sam gave about as well as she could receive. The squeeze of Alex's neck made them hotter.

Sam kissed Alex all over, wrapping her arms around Alex in a heated embrace. Almost there, almost near. Sam smashed her lips against the side of Alex's face, kissing her.

The two lovers met again, with Sam crying out in pleasure. Alex slipped inside and Sam felt fulfillment, with her beautiful girlfriend penetrating her.

Sam covered Alex's beautiful face with more kisses. So many words her unstated, but they understood how this feel. They charged each other's body, hyperactive amounts of pleasure burned through their bodies, reaching the end.

The primal fury reigned through Sam when squeezing and releasing her with multiple hot pumps.

The two charged through a mutual peak. Oh, yes, yes, it was feeling so good that Alex could almost tip over the edge, crying out in extremely aggression.

Sam picked up a steadier pace, clamping and releasing down onto Alex. The heat of the two meeting sent tingles spreading through Sam's body. She needed, wanted, and had to have it. Alex's nipples opened themselves up for Sam to vigorous attack and suck them hard.

A tightening grip on Sam's hair encouraged the woman to keep up with this endeavor. The loud sounds of sex filled the room.

The minute Sam tipped over the edge, Alex gripped onto her tight ass. Never once letting Sam back off. A firm hand allowed the mother to get what she wanted.

And Sam could not thank herself more from it. Sam clamped down onto Alex and released, sending a flood of juices all over her.

Now, Alex decided to have some fun of her own. Pushing deeper into her lover sent the cries that Alex really craved. Hearing Sam's musical cries made Alex spike even faster.

Time stood still until Alex spurted all over Sam. The inside of her wet pussy clamped down and released, with a cry of pleasure just filling her all over.

Their pussies intermingled together, so wet, and so good. Alex and Sam tightened into a heated embrace, pushing hard against each other. The heat only increased the faster they pushed to each other.

One more mutual climax before both women sputtered to a stop, and laid in each other. Alex stroked her girlfriend's hair, enjoying the fond and affectionate smile which spread over Sam's face.

"I love you, Alexandra Danvers," Sam said.

"I love you, Samantha Arias," Alex said.

The two wondered what their next move. Both figured they should get out of bed by now, maybe get their day jump started. However, neither really wanted to move out of the bed.

Alex flipped Sam over onto the bed and exposed her gushing pussy. The combination of Sam and Alex's juices brought a devious smile to Alex's face. She crawled over and nibbled Sam's thighs.

"Insatiable, I swear," Sam said.

Which was the thing Sam loved about Alex, although she could not vocalize this love due to the fact Alex dipped her tongue into Sam's honey pot. She wasted little time in devouring Sam, sucking the juices completely dry.

A sultry gasp followed from Alex's talented oral performance on Sam. Alex rose up, smiling, and rubbing Sam's swollen lips.

"What can I say? I love breakfast in bed."

The combination of their juices made a nice gourmet meal for Alex. Sam clamped down onto Alex's head and encouraged her to keep doing this.

"Maybe next time I can wear the strap on and take you.'

Alex smiled at Sam's eagerness, but they would really see about that one. Still, you could not fault a woman with ambition.

For right now, Alex tormented Sam, until the next time the two made sweet love with each other. Constantly.

It was a lazy Sunday, so what did they have better to do?  
 **End.**


	42. Mirror(Supergirl and Power Girl)

**Mirror(Kara Danvers/Supergirl and Karen Starr/Power Girl)**

 ****A soft smile flickered on the corner of Kara's face as she recalled the night before. It was beyond amazing, and she could see that this morning was going to match up just as well. The strong arms of her partner wrapped around her and one of the hands lightly crept up Kara's face. Fingers stroked against the side of her face and subconsciously, her fingers rubbed against Kara's face.

She sighed for a few seconds and enjoyed the warmth of the embrace, along with the heated kisses coming in through the back of her neck and against her ear lobe. Kara pulled back from her for a second, until the arms of her partner wrapped around her. Those bare breasts pressed against Kara's back and tingled her a few seconds later.

"Hello, sleeping beauty."

Kara turned to her lovely partner, a more mature and grown up version of herself. She really did wonder what it said about herself that Kara found the greatest pleasure in an alternate version of herself. And yet, here she was, Karen Starr, better known as Power Girl, or the Kara Zor-El of Earth Two. There were many differences between the two of them and yet the origins were the same.

Kara came to Earth when she was much younger, while Karen came to Earth when she was much older. Kara was taken in by the Danvers family, while Karen found her home at Star Labs, hence getting the name, or at least a modified version of the name.

She leaned in and kissed each other.

"I'm glad that you're up," Karen told her.

"I am too," Kara said. "I want to thank you for last night. I really needed that."

Kara pressed her hands against Karen's chest and climbed on top of her. Every inch of Karen's succulent body and her amazing breasts popped up. They were a treasure and one which Kara needed to grab. It made her feel a bit of envy, but hope that given enough time, she could evolve in a similiar manner.

"Go ahead and thank away."

Really, Kara could go anywhere on Karen's body and it would be amazing. She leaned in and kissed Karen on the lips, tasting the succulent taste of herself on those lips. She would find her way to another set of lips. Right now, Kara wrapped her hands against Karen's head and kissed her even more deeply.

Karen breathed in heavily. Once she really got confidence in herself, Kara really could be a fun partner. All she needed was the proper motivation. Although sometimes that motivation came from mind altering substances like Red Kryptonite.

Despite the thoughts of those fun fueled romps hitting Karen full on, she wanted to focus on the hear and the now.

"Mmm, get closer, baby," Karen encouraged her. "Go ahead and suck my breasts if you really want to. They're all yours."

Kara buried herself face first into Karen's cleavage. She could not get enough of sucking on Karen's funbags, moving from one nipple to the other. She put her warm lips against Karen's erect nipple and sucked on them. Karen stroking her scalp encouraged Kara.

Yes, she could lose herself in this chest, and would not hate it at all. She would enjoy this moment.

"Don't spend too much time on these girls," Karen told her. "Even though I don't blame you."

Kara smiled, and wondered if this was incest, masturbation, or just really hot. The eternal question. She worshipped Karen's tight abs and moved closer towards her. Kara rubbed Karen's clit and caused her to shoot her hips up.

It was there, Karen's pussy, only covered with a small strip of blonde hair. Said strip of blonde hair caught her attention and made her want to dive down, to munch out Karen's sweet pussy.

"Go for it, honey," Karen said. "Eat my pussy."

Kara licked her, and got a good taste. She got a small sample of it last night and she wanted even more. Kara dove in and ate her out.

"Oh, damn it!"

In a sight that would blow the minds of many fanboys, Supergirl buried her face between Power Girl's thighs and devoured her womanhood. The loud sucks got just a little bit louder, the further Supergirl rubbed her face in between Power Girl's legs.

"Kara! You're going to drive me insane."

Yes, because that was the idea. Kara just smiled and paused for a second. She covered Karen's legs with a few more kisses, moving down her left leg and sucking on her toes. That made Karen just break out into a whimpering moan.

Then, Kara moved her way all the way down Karen's right and buried her face in the sole of Karen's foot. She was getting off on this, on having her foot licked, more than Karen though the she should. Slowly, and surely, Kara peppered her leg up and down with kisses, returning to suck the toes. The younger Kryptonian dragged herself up on the older body.

After a long and aggressive amount of teasing, Kara positioned herself back into Karen's legs. She dripped wet for plenty of honey for Kara to devour. She dove down and sucked the pussy juices out of her, making her moan in pleasure.

Karen molested her own breasts and rocked up and down. She closed her eyes and just rode out the orgasm, pinning on her nipples. Karen flicked her nipples and moaned even louder.

"Yes...yes...yes!"

The super fast tongue of Supergirl vibrated in circular motions. She moved into Karen with a corkscrew and made Power Girl moan. The fact she was making the older Kryptonian woman moan, it excited her to no small degree.

Kara teased her partner a few more times and got her really cumming. A loud slurp and an even louder suck, made Kara rub against her. Karen pushed her fingers against the top of Kara's head and made her finish her meal.

The Girl of Steel rose up and Power Girl joined her. The two locked arms on each other and kissed each other. Things got even more heated when Power Girl tasted her warm juices on Supergirl's mouth. Power Girl rubbed her hands against the back of Supergirl's head and popped their mouths together, kissing and releasing her.

Supergirl's nipples felt really good when they brushed against Power Girl's. One Kryptonian's breasts were several times larger than the other ones, and Supergirl found herself dominated. Power Girl pushed her down onto the bed.

"Why don't you get on your hands and knees?"

Supergirl flipped overself over onto the bed. This positioned opened her up for Power Girl's exploration. She pulled on Supergirl's nipples while rubbing up against her. Power Girl dipped a finger in between her pussy and clamped down onto him.

"Mmm….that feels so good," Power Girl breathed in her ear.

"Yes," Supergirl said. "It makes me feel so good...so hot….I'm very horny."

"I can tell you."

Power Girl vibrated her finger deeper and deeper inside Supergirl. Her right hand worked Supergirl and then her left hand rubbed her ass, before clutching Supergirl. A couple more spanks followed and Supergirl moaned.

"You want me, don't you?" Power Girl breathed. "You want my pussy on top of yours. You want me to rub you raw, don't you?"

A rapid fire fingering of Kara got her juices flowing. Kara popped her lips together and let them go. She moaned with more prominence and speed.

"Yes, I want you to...make me cum!"

"Here we go," Karen breathed while humping Kara's perfect ass and fingering her all the way. "I swear, you're so sweet….love to hear you make those sounds."

Kara loved those sounds as well, the faster that Karen stroked her and rubbed against her, the hotter she got. She was about ready to leak all over Karen's fingers. Karen kissed the back of Kara's neck and sucked her ear lobe and licked it, a few more sucks of her earlobe.

She leaked all over Karen's fingers. The feeling of Karen pulling out of her.

"Face me."

Kara did and her eyes locked onto Karen for the older Kryptonian to taste the juices of the younger one. Kara rubbed herself at the look and of Karen stalking her like a predatory. The two opened up with a kiss again. Their hands moving quick in an attempt to explore each other's bodies.

Thankfully, for her, Kara was able to keep a few steps ahead of Karen. Karen's warm pussy rubbed against hers, but Kara managed to pin Karen down on the bed for a second. She edged Karen as best she could, all while getting herself off just as well.

Kara pushed her legs against Karen's and made a scissoring motion. The two versions of the same women, one older than the other, made sweet love. Kara put her hand on Karen's round breast and squeezed it, pumping her nipples with her hand.

"Touch me, my love," Karen purred for her. "Give me some of that sweet luv."

She had a pretty good idea what spots would drive Karen nuts mostly because of the same spots that drove Kara nuts. Testing that theory seemed to be a pretty good idea.

A yelp of pleasure flew out of Karen. She kissed her all over and made Karen just rock back and forth on the bed. Her sweet body exploded into even sweeter pleasure, with Kara diving down and kissing Karen on her round nipples, worshipping her.

"Yes," Karen cooed in Kara's ear. "Yes."

Kara just grinned when moving closer down to her. She dived between Karen's thights and got some nectar straight from her double's honeypot. She dove in and then came almost all the way out. Karen put her hands on Kara's head and moaned, the heat accelerating from her body.

"You're so good, so perfect."

"Well, given I'm you, I would think that something was wrong if you didn't see so."

Kara flashed with a smile and climbed on top of Karen once again. This time, Karen flipped her onto the bed and got on top of her.

"Self-love is important," Karen said.

"I couldn't agree more," Kara said.

The two kissed, passion spreading through their bodies. Kara locked her legs around Karen, the immense heat both of them experienced getting things hotter and heavier. Karen danced her way up Kara's body and sent her over the edge with more pleasure than ever before.

"Mmm...mmm," Kara moaned as Karen sunk her tongue deep into Kara's mouth.

The two made out for several minutes, hands moving over each other. Despite the fact that Kara was on bottom, she took some control. Karen's big sensitive tits pressed against her mouth and hands for the taking, with Kara burying her face in between them.

"Go ahead, make me cum all over you," Karen said. "I'm almost there."

Kara wanted to erase the almost from that statement and get Karen there all the way. Her hand switched around and squeezed Karen's firm butt as well. The two rubbed against each other, the heat increasing. Kara was close, but Karen was closer.

The race ended between the two lovely ladies with an explosion. Juices splattered fast and warm against each other. Karen dug her nails against Kara's jaw and kissed her even more deeply in response. They parted ways from each other.

Karen rolled over onto the bed and Kara swept a dildo into her hand from the bed side table. She rubbed it against Karen and caused her to moan. Each push against her sent more and more jolts through Karen's body.

"Beg me and I'll do it," Kara said with sweetness dripping from her voice.

Pride prevented Karen from begging straight away. Kara dug the dildo into her against her lips. Every third drag, Kara pulled it away to taste the juices which stained it.

"Mmm, you're really dripping," Kara said. "But, I don't think I'm working you hard enough if you're not begging."

Kara vibrated her strong fingers against Karen's clit and sent her over the edge. She clung onto the side of the bed, almost begging for a further touch. As Kara vibrated, the dildo placed against her entrance. Kara pulled away three times.

A faint "please" came from Karen. Kara just grinned at her from behind.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kara asked, acting like she couldn't hear Karen's faint whisper.

She could hear her, naturally, but Kara wanted to stretch out the torment and most importantly, she wanted Karen to beg for it. She danced that dildo up against her wet pussy, closely edging inside of her and then pulling it out completely.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Kara asked her.

"Yes!" Karen yelled. "Please, take that and shove it all the way in. I need it, I need it more than life itself."

"It's nice to be appreciated," Kara said before shoving the dildo as far into Karen as it would go.

The pleasure of her wet pussy clamping down into the dildo sent Karen into shockwaves. It did not help that Kara blowed on her lower back, making her rise up and down. It stimulated all of her senses and sent her over the edge.

"You're going to cum again for me," Kara said. "Oh, I'm getting wet just thinking about it. The sounds you're making. It's pretty hot. I can't quit touching myself."

Karen hoped that Kara would never quit touching herself. She knew all of the spots to drive Karen completely insane and she should, considering they were one and the same.

The super fast thrusting from the dildo caused Kara to use her free hand to rub her body. She hoped that after the fact, Karen would eat her out. Use that tongue to make Kara's day, it would be the best. She pushed in and out, a slap hitting Karen's ass hard.

"Almost there?" Kara asked sweetly.

"YES!"

She clamped down, the heat hitting a fever pitch. Kara topped Karen and finished bringing her past her edge. She licked the sweat off of her more mature counterpart's body, sending her body into fits. All while shoving a free finger in, the action sending Kara over the edge herself.

The Girl of Steel pulled out her finger. A soft smile came over her face, when sucking on the digit. She locked eyes with Karen.

"My turn."

Looking like a debauched angel, Karen crawled on her hands and knees towards Kara. She stopped right where it counted, between Kara's sweet thighs.

They just got started. And Kara was not complaining about that at all.  
 **End.**


	43. Some Time Away(Barry A and Caitlin S)

**Some Time Away(Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow)**

 ****Time passed very slowly for Caitlin Snow. No matter where in the world she wanted to be, Caitlin always hoped it would be with the man of her dreams close by to take Caitlin into her arms. A sigh followed Caitlin, despite all of the bad luck in her love life, the man that she could share life with stood so close by. Catilin smiled at the thought of that.

It was a really pity that such tragedy was what drew them together time and time again. Yet, despite adversity, they found each other, and they found happiness. That was what their deceased loved ones would have wanted, and it was a second chance for both of them.

Suddenly, Barry appeared at Caitlin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Caitlin smiled and turned around, gazing fondly at Barry.

"So, are you back with dinner?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, it's warm, so we should…."

Suddenly, Caitlin stopped him cold. The brilliant scientist turned, still in Barry's warm and strong embrace. She leaned closer towards him, their noses nuzzling together. Caitlin put a hand on Barry's cheek and stroked it fondly before moving closer towards them.

"I'm hungry for something else," Caitlin said. "And I know you're hungry for something even warmer than dinner, that you could really dig in."

Barry squeezed Caitlin's firm ass and pulled in the woman closely. She always knew how to get him excited. Barry wondered what life would be like with Caitlin. But, for now, Barry satisfied himself with not having to know that fact. Regardless, Barry pulled the beautiful and brilliant brunette in closer, so their lips were about as close together as two sets of lips could be, without kissing.

"Oh, you little minx," Barry said.

"Always for you," Caitlin said.

Caitlin pressed a hand on Barry's neck and leaned in. The two met with a kiss, with Barry pushing into Caitlin's mouth and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Their mouths connected together, with a warm and vigorus kiss, with Barry's tongue demanding entry. Caitlin allowed him inside, to explore her mouth to his enjoyment and his content.

Now Barry kissed Caitlin hard, all while caressing her body. Caitlin ground up against Barry to amp up the excitement ot the new level. She wanted this so badly, and Caitlin enjoyed the evenings the two spent together. They started out this relationship to blow off stress and steam a while back, and it was on and off.

But once they really got serious, it was off to the races for Caitlin and Barry.

Despite Barry's kisses always driving her breathless, Caitlin wanted so much more. Caitlin pulled back, nibbling Barry's jaw, and diving back in, tongue first into Barry's mouth. They popped loudly, with Barry's hands racing a mile a minute down Caitlin's body.

Oh, Caitlin could tell how badly Barry wanted her. Because, quite frainkly, she wanted Barry just as badly. It was everything Caitlin could do to hold back from ripping off his pants and taking Barry right here.

"I want you," Caitlin said.

For added emphasis, Caitlin squeezed Barry hard through his pants, pants which stretched to their full capacity and almost broke through. Barry got the hint, hoisting Caitlin off of the ground and then moving towards the opened doors leading to their bedroom.

Barry sped them off of the balcony and back into the bedroom. The kisses continued, with Barry slowly, unbuttoning Caitlin's blouse and also unzipping her skirt at the same time. Despite being able to do multiple things at once and being able to do so at the speed of the light, Barry tortured Caitlin with how long he was taking on her.

Caitlin groaned, for the fastest man alive, Barry really could take his time whenever he wanted to. The only thing that prevented Caitlin from screaming was the satisfiaction that the reward would be worth the wait. Caitlin fell back on the bed, wearing nothing other than a lacy pair of bra and panties, and a smile, which was just for Barry.

"You're always beautiful, Cait."

Those eyes traveling over her, appraising her like fine jewelry, made Caitlin quiver with anticipation. Barry pressed a palm down onto her stomach and rubbed her all over. Caitlin trembled and twitched, the closer Barry edged to her soft, warm, enticing womanhood.

Barry pealed Caitlin's panties off to reveal her wet pussy. The finger sparked against Caitlin's clit which caused her to go bolt upright in an instant. Caitlin's eyes shifted over to a vibrant blue, biting down on her lip, and trying not to lose it.

The handsome man threw himself at the beautiful woman, kissing her belly, and then moving closer, teasing Caitlin's thighs. Caitlin's toes curled, and she breathed in.

"Barry, I….I need this," Caitlin said.

Several kisses teased Caitlin to the point where she wanted Barry and wanted him badly. On the outskirts of her pussy, Barry ramped up the teasing. Getting closer, with a light nibble here and there. Caitlin's fingers tightened around Barry's head in an obvious warming.

Barry dove in, tongue vibrating at a pleasurable level. Caitlin nearly mentally shut down from what Barry was doing to her. The tongue bobbing and weaving inside of her and hit all of Caitlin's best points. Oh, her toes curled now and believe her it was stunning. Barry owned her pussy.

Caitlin struggled not to lose control. In more ways than what, but Barry knew all of the right ways to push those buttons. Caitlin just leaned forward, the sight of Barry's face buried between her thighs more than enough to send Caitlin over the edge.

Juices squirted over Barry's face. He kept going in, licking Caitlin like an ice cream cone, and Caitlin just could only toy with her own body as Barry finished up.

"Still my favorite flavor," Barry said.

Barry came up and leaned in to kiss Caitlin. Caitlin aggressively kissed him back, grabbing Barry's bicep and squeezing it. The other hand moved down to cup Barry's cock through his pants. Oh, how Caitlin wanted to rip those pants off and shove herself down onto his pelvis, riding Barry all night long. That sounded like a good idea.

Off came Caitlin's bra, and now Barry pulled back to play with Caitlin's breasts. One of the nipples shoved into his mouth, with a smile, as he sucked on them.

"Just think of when you make them full of milk," Caitlin teased him.

This only prompted Barry to suck even harder. Barry squeezed Caitlin's right breast and sucked on her left breast. Then, Barry squeezed the left and sucked on the right.

After a long session of cupping Caitlin's perfect breasts, Barry came up to her body and ground into her, the heat of the moment stunning her. The two of them increased their movements with the good time of friction. Barry was about ready to burst out of his pants.

Then, the fastest man alive phased completely out of his clothes, leaving them to fall off the bed. Caitlin was disappointed she did not slowly peal Barry's clothes off of him, but she supposed that was one of the drawbacks of having a speedster as a partner. Sure, they could recharge quickly, but the foreplay can be skipped at times.

Granted, Barry did eat her out, and did a good fucking job at it. So perhaps Caitlin should not be too happy.

"Get over here, Barry," Caitlin said.

"Yes, m'am," Barry said with a cheeky grin.

Barry lifted Caitlin's legs high into the air, spread then, and with a stunning look from the woman, speared down into her. Oh, every inch of Barry just shoved deep into Caitlin, making her just moan harder the faster Barry worked himself into her. All while Barry's hands touched what he could access. Caitlin's mind could barley register all the ways that she could be touched.

Oh, Caitlin just thought that it was best to lay back and enjoy the ride, and it was a hell of a ride, with Barry touching her in every single, delicious way possible. In as deep, and out even deeper, Caitlin clamped down onto her lover.

Getting stuffed full sent Caitlin over the edge, her lust only increasing from what Barry was doing to her. At a very intense speed, Barry smashed Caitlin, and then slid into her asshole for a moment, teasing it, before going back into her pussy.

"BARRY!"

Barry repeatedly stuffed his long, throbbing manhood deep into Caitlin's tight holes. The tour of Caitlin's body sent another deep flare into Barry. Barry knew precisely how many ways to drive Caitlin completley mad with pleasure and perhaps bring out her naughty side.

After the explosive orgasm Barry gifted Caitlin, the tightening grip brought Barry at edge. Slow down, stop, no need to get too eager, despite this hot women screaming, every inch of her perfect body burning Barry completely up.

A long pause, and Barry ran his fingers down Caitlin's legs. The smokey, lustful look in Caitlin's eyes made it extremely difficult for Barry not to lose it completely. Somehow, by hook or by crook, Barry managed, managed to just barely hold himself off.

Barry spent moments touching Caitlin and then pulled away from her, all while giving her legs one last stroke. Caitlin sprang up to grab Barry, pulling him down.

After dropping the legs, Caitlin pulled Barry into a heated embrace. Oh, the way Caitlin's arms wrapped around him, and the way she pushed Barry onto her, it defied everything. It was simply beautiful to feel Barry press against her body, alluring as well. Caitlin stroked Barry's hair and cooed ever so softly in his ear.

"That's it, baby," Caitlin said. "This feels nice."

"It sure does," Barry said.

Never better than this, never better when the fact their bodies touched. The sizzling of two joining and becoming one, oh yes, Caitlin could enjoy this all day long. The grip tightened, Caitlin pressing into him, kissing Barry, enjoying him all the way.

Caitlin's lovely skin pushed down onto Barry, sending a tension down onto him. Just enough to bury himself back into Caitlin, stuffing her full. The encouragement followed from Barry repeatedly stuffing deep into Caitlin.

Now, Barry went into Caitlin, thrusting into her for thirty seconds at the fastest speed a human could take. Caitlin's orgasms exploded through her body, just as fast as Barry's thrusts. Icicles appeared on their ceiling above their heads, not that Barry wanted to slow down.

Then, upon Caitlin's tenth orgasm in a half of a minute, Barry stood, easing back ,making her feel it.

"Still with me?"

"Always," Caitlin commented with a very soft smile.

Barry slowed down just enough to allow Caitlin to feel it. The palming of her chest sent Caitlin into a tizzy, into intense fire. Barry rotated his palm down onto Caitlin's chest, squeezing down hard and releasing her from his grip.

"Always," Caitlin said, a more frosty look appearing in her eyes.

Anticipation hit Barry next, as it appeared that Caitlin's darker and more aggressive side came out to play. She grabbed Barry tightly around the neck and positioned herself for the next move, preparing for the move.

Aggressively, Caitlin flipped Barry over and mounted him. Their groins touched, but did not slip together. Those warm, tight folds teased Barry, Caitlin's skin burned him up. However, Caitlin created ice shackles which bound Barry to the bed.

"Oh, Caitlin," Barry groaned.

"Don't you think I deserve to have a little bit of fun?" Caitlin asked him with a teasing stroke.

Caitlin kissed the ever living daylights out of Barry before pushing up. She smiled and rocked back, teasing going down onto Barry. Once, twice, and three times, all of them causing Barry to jump. Caitlin grabbed the base of Barry's cock, teasing applying cold to it, but deciding not to at the last second.

The minute Caitlin drove Barry completely beyond the bed, she took the plunge, and Barry stuffed her so deep.

The view of Caitlin Snow impaling herself upon his manhood made Barry twitch. Caitlin bound him to the bed and rocked up and down, using him as her own personal sex toy, driving down harder onto Barry. The visual of Caitlin's smokey gaze taunted him.

After Caitlin rode Barry for several minutes, his vibrating hands shattered the ice shackles. Caitlin looked down at him, with pouty disappointment coming over her face.

"Fine, ruin my fun."

"Oh, we'll have plenty of fun."

Barry sat up and down, giving her breasts several quick and aggressive tugs. The milking her breasts made Caitlin forget all of her disappointment, Caitlin smiled at him.

"Come...harder….oh harder!" she screamed in pleasure. "Grab my breasts...make them yours...they're all yours."

Caitlin called for more, losing control from what her husband did, all of the pleasure the sexy scientist felt cascaded in waves through her body. Barry was very conscious of what he was doing to Caitlin and how many ways he was driving her insane.

So, Barry intended to ramp up the pleasure and sent Caitlin on a never ending thrillride, making her cream herself constantly.

Oh, it was so good, so very good, that Barry planted deep inside of her, making Caitlin scream. So close, Caitlin could feel it, and she felt Barry just bury extremely deep inside of her. The two locked into place together, with Caitlin's orgasm rocking her.

Caitlin let everything go, tightening and squeezing Barry's engorged prick. The hard pumping told Barry one thing ,Caitlin demanded his seed.

Barry sped up, rocking Caitlin's world all through the orgasm. Yet, the friction building up in Barry's balls meant that he was colose.

"Caitlin…."

"Me too!"

The tension spread through Caitlin, when she tightened down and released Barry's tool with a pulsing push, draining her juices down onto him. Then, after this orgasm, Caitlin grabbed Barry and pushed his face into her breasts.

"Give me that load, Barry!" Caitlin yelled. "Oh, I'm nice and fertile right now...knock me up, Barry! Give me your children!"

It was time to take the step that both of them had been taking. It was like how the old schoolyard song went. First comes love, then comes marriage. And then Caitlin anticipated what was going to happen next when she rode her husband, craving every last drop of cum.

Barry started to come unglued with the thought of impregnating his beautiful wife.

Caitlin rode Barry even harder, cooing when Barry sucked and licked her erect nipples. She knew the end was here and she got one more orgasm.

"Your turn," Caitlin said. "Cum, Barry, cum!"

A tight grip on Caitlin's ass, and Barry pounded her until blew his load. And it was a thick load, blasting Caitlin's fertile eggs and drenching them with his seed. Caitlin held Barry in close, making sure that he did not lose a single drop of what he spurted into her.

The two settled down into a light rhythm, with Barry being drained from the last drop.

"This is a big step," Barry said.

Caitlin smiled, closing her eyes.

"A step I'm willing to take with you," Caitlin said.

"So lucky to get a second chance…."

"I know," Caitlin said. "Shame we had to lose so much to get to this point."

Everything worked out for the better. The two left each other, but not far, given they wrapped up into a nice embrace.

The two drifted off for a nice long rest, never far from each other's embrace. With the dinner Barry ran halfway across the world for getting stone cold, forgotten on the table.

But, yet their embrace remained warm and loving.  
 **End.**


	44. Hooking Up(Thea Q and Veronica L)

**Hooking Up(Thea Queen and Veronica Lodge)**

 ****Veronica Lodge found herself teetering on the edge of disinterest. To be perfectly honest, those parties were a mixed bag. Every now and then, some of the more prominent high society people popping were worthy of interest. However, every now and then, Veronica just had to grin and bare it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica spotted a lovely young woman who she did not encounter for several years. Her eyes sparked to life, lips curled into a bright smile, and excitement brimmed through the woman.

"Thea?" Veronica asked. "Thea Queen?"

"Hey!" Thea yelled. "Oh Ronnie, it's been too long."

Veronica just broke into a smile and the two exchanged a long hug.

"Did you actually finish prep school last time before they kicked you out?" Veronica asked.

"Meh, not the type, guess it runs in the family given how many schools Oliver got knocked out of," Thea said. "Oh, he's doing fine...married now...well at the moment. I'd give the over-under a year before that lasts...and not because of him...but because of her...they tend to bring out the worst of each other."

"Surprised someone tied him down," Veronica said. "Your brother is…."

Thea clapped a hand over Veronica's mouth, imploring her not to finish her sentence. Regardless, the Queen heiress moved forward and could see that Veronica fit into that nice black dress in a way which stirred emotions in Thea when she looked it.

"Let's move somewhere a bit more out of the way," Thea said. "You know where we won't die in boredom."

Veronica smiled and lead Thea across the hallway and to the right.

"Glad to see you again," Veronica said. "It's almost like old times again."

"Actually," Thea said. "If it were like old times ,then it would go something like this."

Thea pulled in Veronica tight. Oh, Veronica felt old emotions just bubbling back to the surface. The face of the matter was she wanted Thea again, so badly, so badly she could almost taste it, or rather taste her. Veronica blinked several times, inching closer to Thea, about ready to lock lips with her and make out with her in the most vigorous and intense way possible.

"Thea…."

"Just go with it."

The sexual tension between the two ladies exploded finally with the two entering a vigorous makeout session. Veronica almost forgot how sexually aggressive Thea could be, but she had been reminded anew. The two broke out into an intense makeout session, with Thea showing how adept she was in shoving a tongue down another woman's throat.

Being no stranger to having fun with lovely ladies, Veronica runs a hand down the back of Thea's neck. The kiss deepened, with their lips smacking together. At least to the point where Veronica pulled back, lightly nibbling off of Thea's lips and then preparing to go forward.

"Relax," Thea said.

Thea switched positions and hiked up Veronica's skirt. The wet spot on Veronica's panties made Thea smile, and Thea grabbing ahold of Veronica's tight ass made her flare up in enjoyment. She squeezed down and released Veronica's meaty cheeks, causing her to belt out a very lustful cry.

"Oooh, Thea," Veronica moaned.

Veronica's cries of passion made Thea smile. The panties gushed around Veronica's pussy, with Thea rubbing Veronica through them.

Those panties proved to be the only barrier for insertion ,although not for much longer. Thea jerked the panty fabric to the side and slid her finger down Veronica's pussy.

Oh, Veronica Lodge really felt what Thea was doing to her. Thea knew it as well, with how wet and how moist Veronica got from the touch.

"You're such a naughty bitch, Ronnie," Thea said. "But, that's what I like about you."

After a long tease, Thea bent Veronica over the table. In the middle of the hallway, with her skirt hiked on, pussy exposed, where anyone could see Veronica. Oh, if this was not the epitome of hot, Veronica really did not know what was.

Thea ground against Veronica's pussy, teasing her, testing to see how the woman would react. The moment Veronica flared up, Thea teased slipping into her. One hand tormented Veronica's wet slit and the other hand played with the lovely lady's ass.

Then Thea slipped deep into Veronica, finger-banging the woman until tears of lust fell down her face. Oh, damn, if Thea thought that things were hot before, she did not see anything yet. Veronica just clamped and released down onto her.

Veronica bit down on her lip with how hard Thea fingered her. No use in fighting what was to come, Veronica just let herself loose

"Oh, you're going to cum," Thea said. "I'd like to see that spoiled little pussy gush all over my fingers."

No point in commenting that Thea's pussy was as just as spoiled as hers was. And Veronica would like to be down on her knees, tasting it right now. The fantasy flooded Veronica's mind as fast as the juices flooded over Thea's fingers.

The aggression session continued with Veronica being edged close to the orgasm. Oh, sweet mercy, Veronica did not know how to hold back for too long. The depths that Thea went until everything tightened inside of Veronica and she came hard.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about."

Thea pulled out and licked the juices with a soft smile. With one more slurp, Thea made sure to get Veronica's attention. And then Thea slipped off her dress, and allowed it to pull down to the floor. Panties, stockings, and garter belt all dropped down to the hall, with Thea's fit, nubile body in front of Veronica's line of sight.

The minute Thea stripped bare, she did the same thing with Veronica, slowly removing the woman's dress with a couple of kisses. The two sexy brunettes made out with Thea in nothing and Veronica only in a slinky black bra and completely ruined panties. Veronica had been stripped out of those.

"I swear, you'll be the death of me, Queen," Veronica said.

"Don't sweat it, because you know you like it," Thea said. "Don't you, Ronniekins?

The two entered a naked embrace. There was a kiss between the two of them that made their lips sizzled. Thea pulled away from Veronica and nuzzled against the beautiful woman's chest, making her whimper just even louder. Thea squeezed Veronica's ass and caused her to jump up.

"Let's head upstairs," Thea said.

"Read my mind."

The short trip up the steps made Veronica twitch in anticipation. Thea stole several kisses and several squeezes of her ass.

The next thing Veronica knew, Thea pressed her down onto the bed. Thea licked her hand and slapped Veronica on the ass. The sound of Thea's hand hitting Veronica's thick ass made Thea just gush in pleasure.

"Oh, you want that again?"

Thea repeatedly spanked Veronica's luscious ass. Every time Thea pounded Veronica's ass, was another time the Lodge heiress cried out in the most intense and vigorous pleasure.

The next play almost stunned Veronica into submission. Thea pressed her mouth against her cheeks and slowly worked in. Thea's tongue stuck deep into Veronica's ass and started to munch on it.

Veronica could not do more than cry in enjoyment from Thea tonguing her ass. How could getting her anus ate out feel so good? Veronica did not know, the only thing she thought was Veronica Lodge did not want this pleasure to end.

Thea finished getting Veronica nice and wet, before producing a strap on. She ground up against Veronica's ass, and pulled up the woman by the hair.

"Always wanted to fuck you up your perfect ass," Thea said. "Guess, I wasn't bold enough to try until now."

The strap on cock rammed deep into Veronica's tight ass. Thea added to the fun by yanking Veronica's hair while topping the woman with anal. Oh, damn, Veronica was such a secret anal slut. Thea pressed a hand down onto Veronica's tight butt and slapped it, several times, leaving a rising mark on it.

Veronica's eyes shifted back, oh she never wanted this to end.

Jamming her cock repeatedly into Veronica's perfect ass made Thea excited ooze like a broken fauction. Thea rubbed her nipples, stiff as help and excited. She could feel that flare intensing and the tightening inside. Thea pulled back, and rammed back into Veronica.

The next several minutes passed until Thea yanked her cock out of Veronica's ass. That made Veronica collapse down onto the bed, deeply breathing from the aftermath.

Thea flipped Veronica over to look straight into the vixen's eyes. The stare which screamed sex followed, and Thea lined up. Veronica flipped back a lock of a hair, breaking out into an extremely sultry grin, right before slamming deep into Veronica's tight ass pounding deep into her.

Fucking the sexy woman when looking her in the eye made Thea completely hot. Veronica's breathing only increased the faster that Thea rose up and drove down into her, plunging into the warm tight depths. Veronica squeezed her tight.

"Oh, you like me doing that?" Thea asked. "I love that tight little ass."

Then, Thea upped the ante, squeezing Veronica's nice breasts. They longed to be touched and Thea just had to touch them. She pushed further and further into Veronica's ass, almost making it pop around her cock when Thea rammed it deeper inside.

Veronica cried out in excitement with Thea's tit squeezing and ass fucking. Those eyes staring Veronica down just made her gush all over. Veronica could not say anything, only scream in pleasure. And Thea kept pouring the pleasure on, slapping down onto Veronica and making her delicious ass jiggle from what Thea was doing to it.

The spurting woman only made Thea hot and bothered as well. Some said that eyes were the windows to the soul and Veronica's eyes told the story, demanding Thea to fuck her so hard. Thea obliged Veronica's deepest, darkest, most sinful wishes.

Thea pounded Veronica's ass like it owed her money. Oh, those clenching hands, they were amazing how they touched Veronica all over. Veronica let out a cry of pleasure and Thea slowed down, edging her closer. Thea drove her fingers into Veronica and caused her to gush all over.

"Damn it, Queen."

A statement which came from many people in the past. Namely directed towards Oliver, but that was another story. The only story which Thea was interested in was how hard she made Veronica Lodge come and how often Thea made Veronica come, hard.

Veronica came over and over again. A never ending roller coaster ride ramped Veronica up and sent a flare of lust through her body. It danced all over.

"My turn, baby," Thea said.

Stars flashed through Thea's eyes upon her climax. Thea rode out Veronica's ass, finishing the orgasm. Thea tightened around Veronica's nice ass cheeks and released them, until she dropped down onto the bed.

"Mmm, let's see what you can really do.'

Thea jerked Veronica up to a sitting position. The strap-on, covered in Veronica's anal juices, stuck out in front of her face. Thea ripped off the strap on.

"My pussy needs a good eating out because of that tight ass of yours," Thea said. "You know what to do."

Veronica kneeled on the bed with Thea standing on top of it. Thea's pussy lined up perfectly, to be munched and to be licked.

Thea's body rushed with arousal from Veronica eating her out. Veronica squeezed in tight on Thea, lapping her up.

The minute Veronica got going, there was no slowing her down. And Thea was perfectly alright with Veronica just eating her out, until her jaw got sore. Repeatedly, Thea pushed in, moaning from Veronica's tongue making circling motions around her.

"That's it...that's what I want from you, Ronnie," Thea breathed. "Oh, you naughty girl!"

Veronica sticking a thumb into Thea's ass made her smile. Veronica finger fucked Thea's ass, while also licking her out. The strap on, lying off to the side caused Veronica to get extremely daring. She shot an arm forward, almost coming close to grabbing the strap.

A grin passed when Thea blocked Veronica from making a play for the strap on. Thea pulled away, smiling at Veronica's mischievious face. The cum soaking Veronica's face added to this again. Explosive kisses brought Veronica down.

"Oh, you deserve to be punished, don't you?"

Thea bound the naughty girl to the bed to have her way with Veronica. Veronica's eyes widened, as Thea pulled out a large dildo and jammed it deep into Veronica. Thea fingered herself with one hand and drove the dildo into Veronica with the other.

A rapid fire ride continued, with Veronica clamping her thighs together and releasing it. She came closer, closer, closer.

Thea pulled back and left Veronica to collapse on the bed. Giving Veronica a chance to give Thea a very obvious "you bitch" look, Thea returned to working Veronica over.

She intended to work Veronica until the other woman was raw. Or at least Thea lost all feeling in her hand, but thankfully she had two to switch with. So it would be a very long time before Veronica finished with Thea completely and utterly.

Another denial and Veronica grew more desperate.

"Ah, does the naughty girl want to cum?" Thea asked in a sing-song voice.

The ride continued ,with Veronica being denied her orgasm repeatedly. Every time she grew more desperate. Growled even more, and Thea's grin widened.

All Veronica needed to do was to know her place. Thea would let her cum and it would be glorious.

"Now."

Thea finally allowed Veronica to finish after a long time. Her juices oozed all over the dildo, clamping and releasing, all over it.

The second Veronica saturated the dildo, Thea pulled out. Thea licked the dildo like a popsicle, smiling when cleaning it down.

"Where are my manners?"

Veronica held her tongue not to offer some kind of flippant response. She was pretty sure Thea slept through any etiquette class. Regardless, she took the cream ,smiling.

Admittedly, Veronica thought she tasted pretty damn good.

The next thing Veronica knew, Thea sat down on her face. Thea ground up on Veronica, the two kinky women entering a never ending state of pleasure with each other.

Oh, they were just getting warmed up. Or at least Veronica got Thea warmed up again.  
 **End.**


	45. Call Me Laurel(Black Siren and Oliver Q)

**Call Me Laurel(Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth Two/Black Siren and Oliver Queen/Green Arrow).**

 ****Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, caught up with the Earth-Two Meta-Human known as Black Siren. Who happened to be the Earth Two Counterpart of his late ex-girlfriend, Dinah Laurel Lance, or Laurel as most called her, the former Black Canary. Who had been killed in one of the most senseless manners possible, almost as if there was some higher god who flipped her and the people who supported her off.

Regardless, Oliver had been chasing Laurel's darker counterpart across the city after he caught her breaking into a facility. It was a game of cat and mouse, or rather bat and cat, if Oliver was honestly honest. Black Siren stopped and locked her eyes onto Oliver's, licking her lip.

Oliver found it difficult not to notice how beautiful Black Siren looked, just as beautiful as Laurel. However, with an aura of untamed and shameless sexuality, that made it think she would up to be up for anything. The tight leather and choker did not help Oliver, along with every now and then, Black Siren flickering her tongue when catching Oliver's eyes.

This bitch asked for it, and it took every ounce of self control Oliver had not to give it to her, in every single way possible.

"Are you done running?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes, I'm done running from you," Black Siren said. "I've been a bad girl, but I just wondered what it would take to get your attention."

The woman ensnared Green Arrow in an embrace, which he braced for a trick of some sort. Black Siren just smiled.

"I don't bite until the third date," Black Siren teased him. "Although, could we really call what we've been doing dates? We haven't even reached first base. Hell, we haven't even made it out of the dugout."

"What do you want?" Green Arrow asked.

"Oh, just someone to share my bed tonight," Black Siren said. "How's your wife?"

Oliver said nothing, and Black Siren offered him a sympathetic smile.

"That bad, huh?" Black Siren asked. "Don't know how you put up with her. She must be a demon in the sack for you to put up with her bullshit. Then again, with an ass like that, if you're not tapping it on the regular, what's the point?"

Oliver knew Black Siren was trying to raise his ire. She moved closer towards them.

"That's her, now, isn't it?" Black Siren asked. "Checking up on you...almost like she doesn't trust you….I'm surprised she doesn't have you in a chastity belt, with a tracker in it, tagging your every move."

Black Siren pulled the phone away and then dropped it off of the roof, Felicity's call coming off.

"Ooops," Black Siren said. "Guess my finger slipped."

"Now she's going to be…."

"About ready to bitch you out for not checking in?" Black Siren asked. "Oh, honey…."

"She's been a lot more understanding lately," Green Arrow argued.

"She loves me, she really does, she just doesn't know how to show it," Black Siren said. "Oh, if your relationship was any more toxic, you would be dressed in a harlequin outfit, and Fefe would in a purple suit, with green hair, and a permanent grin on her face."

"Watch it," Oliver warned her.

"Relax, I'm just having some fun," Black Siren cooed wrapping her arms around him. "Just like you used to have fun….Oliver Queen, the man who couldn't keep it in his pants for more than ten minutes...and couldn't find a pari of legs he didn't want to be between."

Black Siren rubbed down Oliver's chest, with a small smirk on her face. Despite Oliver's self control, he started to react to Black Siren's touch.

"What happened to you?" Black Siren asked. "I know she doesn't have your balls her in purse. I feel them right here."

She rubbed against Oliver's with a hand and then with her ass, grinding up against him.

"You can't say that you haven't thought about pushing me against this wall and taking me," Black Siren said. "Because, I dreamed about your big fat cock. It's been a long time."

Different Oliver, different Earth, but why split hairs over technicalities like that?

The expression on the Black Siren's face dared Oliver to keep himself at bay because of her leather clad ass Despite Oliver's struggles to keep himself at bay, he could not.

"Oh, I can feel you pressing against my ass," Black Siren said. "Come on, baby, give a kiss. Kiss me like you would kiss Laurel."

Oliver pushed her against the wall, kissing the hell out of her. Black Siren smiled, her triumph assured. Obvious domestic life did not suit a free spirit like Oliver Queen. Which she liked. Oliver Queen the family man was a bore, after all.

Black Siren squealed when her man touched all over. It made her feel so good, knowing that he knew all of her pleasure points with ease.

He stroked her thighs to send Black Siren almost over the edge. Despite still being clothed, Black Siren's outfit felt so tight and so warm. Her eyes locked onto him.

Oliver could not believe that she got him to do this. However, much like when Oliver used to sneak one taste from the candy jar before dinner, just one small nibble would not do. Oliver had to have everything, and he had to have the Black Siren.

A playful nibble on Oliver's neck encouraged the archer to continue. Edging Black Siren to the edge, the stretching of Oliver's pants getting wild.

"You're cheating on her with me," Black Siren. "Oh, everything in life is circular."

"Just get my pants off," Green Arrow growled.

"Testy, test," Black Siren said with a pout.

Black Siren removed Green Arrow's pants with interest. His manhood throbbed, almost as if it was excited to be let out of the self composed cage. Black Siren leaned down and gave Oliver a kiss.

"Mmm, I'm into this, Ollie," Black Siren said. "And I'm going to take what I need. I love sucking a big cock."

A slutty smile caused Black Siren to drop down to her knees and take Oliver into her mouth. A slutty look flashed through the Black Siren's eyes the minute she got to work. Loud pops around Oliver's stiff organ made him groan.

So wrong, so wrong, but yet, the reminder that he committed infidelity woke up a certain part of Oliver that laid sleep from years. He locked onto Black Siren's eyes, so like Laurel's, and Oliver grabbed the back of her head, to push deep down her throat.

Something wonderful happened which caused Oliver to shake and shiver.

Black Siren's throat vibrating against Oliver's stiff prick made him groan. Every few sucks, Black Siren came back and licked the length, covering it in spit. She did several sucks, several licks, and covered Oliver's manhood with salvia and black lipsticks.

The minute Oliver edged closer to cum on the Black Siren's beautiful face, two fingers pressed on him.

Sweet denial followed, with Black Siren breathing on Oliver's package. Black Siren licked his head, smiling, while clenching him hard.

"We're not going to end it that easily," Black Siren said. "While I'd love for you to cum on my face, and then send a picture to your wife...that's not what I have in mind."

Black Siren stripped off her clothes. Normally she would make a bit more of a show of it. However, two things worked against this. She was hot, horny, and in desperate need of Oliver's big stiff cock inside of her body.

The naked woman sat at the edge of the ledge, legs spread for Oliver. A come hither look pressed on Black Siren's face, beckoning from him.

Oliver grabbed Black Siren by the hips and slammed into her pussy. Black Siren tightened her soft legs around him, pulling Green Arrow into her.

"That's my guy, right there," Black Siren said. "Oh, stud, you still can go….just think of how many years you wasted when you could have been fucking me like this. Oh, I want you to touch me all over, feeling those strong hands. Hardened by shooting so many arrows….mmm...fuck me, Ollie! Fuck me hard."

Black Siren purred in Oliver's ear. All while his hands just covered her body, making Black Siren weak with desire. No question about it, she would like nothing more than to cum all over him.

She lightly traced the scars down Oliver's body, breathing even more heavily. It seemed unfair that Oliver got to enjoy her body, but Black Siren did not. The two pumped back and forth, working each other like rabbits in heat. Black Siren's walls clamped down tight.

The woman barely avoided screaming and shattering every window on this city block. Yet, the fact that Black Siren's body felt such a vigorous explosion made her extremely hot.

"That feels so good baby."

"Oh, we're just getting warmed up."

The next thing Black Siren knew, Oliver hoisted her up and put her down on the mattress made of their clothing. He pulled out of her, taunting Black Siren. The moment that she was dripping wet and practically begging without words, is when Oliver slammed into her.

The two met, heat spreading through their bodies.

Oliver sank repeatedly into Black Siren, causing her to breath in and out. Oh, she wanted to come once again. With her body on a trigger, every touch being sensitive as well.

"Fuck, I can't believe you made me do this," Oliver said.

"Oh, fuck off, we know that you like this," Black Siren said. "Come on, Ollie...are you afraid to be with a real women and not some girl."

Black Siren clung onto Oliver hard, pressing his face down onto her chest.

"You know, she might be able to hack anything, but to be honest, I don't think that she can hack it in the bedroom. If how pent up you are is any indication...and you're making me cum again. Oooh shit, Ollie, you're making me explode."

Green Arrow grunted, enjoying the warmth of Black Siren's cleavage. More enhanced than Laurel's, thanks to the dark matter. Oliver did not really want to get into the scientific reasons for that. The only thing that mattered is sucking Lau...Black Siren's tits and making her cum.

The second Black Siren came, she flipped Oliver onto onto his back. She climbed on top of him, grinding over his body. The woman's mouth leaned down and sucked on Oliver's nipples, making them hard as a roc

Black Siren mounted the Green Arrow, teasing him. Yet, Black Siren did not take the drop. She pinned Oliver's hands down with her feet.

"I need you!" Oliver growled.

"Oh, I know," Black Siren said. "But before I fuck you….I want you to call me Laurel."

Despite all of the lines Oliver crossed, he could not...that would admit what this true is. Black Siren grinned at him.

"Oh, you know that's the attraction. But it's something more than that….I'm what she would be like, if she pulled the stick out of her ass. You know, I wouldn't have waited for you to cheat on me with my sister. No, I would have invited Sara into bed with us...and we would have had a kinky threesome….and then when Thea was old enough, we would have invited her as well."

Oh, Oliver should really be revolted by this shameless hint of incest, but he just got harder.

"Naughty, Ollie, thinking of his sister's tight pussy and tight ass," Black Siren said in a little girl's voice. "I bet you think about bending her over….and I bet she enjoy you as well….like I'm enjoying you...but I'm not letting you fuck me, until you call me Laurel."

Until Oliver did what she wanted, Black Siren refused to let him inside of her nice wet pussy. She teased Oliver with her legs and feet, and made him hard as could be, ready to explode. But Black Siren would not let him explode until she got what she wanted.

"Say it, Ollie," Black Siren breathed on the tip of his cock. "Say it, Laurel I want to fuck you."

About a dozen denials later, with Black Siren's stop and start footjobs driving him mad, Oliver finally broke.

"Laurel, fuck me!" Oliver yelled.

"Yes?" Black Siren asked.

"DAMN IT LAUREL, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" Oliver yelled.

After the man broke from the constant teasing, Black Siren rewarded Oliver by impaling herself on his love organ. It was just as well, because Black Siren almost broke. She admired Oliver's will power, as she suspected it took a good forty minutes before he gave it.

Black Siren squeezed Oliver's love muscle with her vaginal muscles. The tension between her inner muscles, stretched and released. She knew how to work a great big cock.

"Laurel….you're making me feel so good," Oliver said.

"Better than Felicity?" Black Siren asked.

"Mmmm," Oliver said.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me right now, baby," Black Siren said. "Because, I know. I know that you settled for her...because you couldn't have me...her...does it really matter? You know it's because I'm a woman and she's a little girl...who seems to think she's a bad ass because she cheapshots someone when they're head is turned."

Oliver closed his eyes, admitting what she said was completely true. Black Siren pressed her hands down, rocking up and down, the juices flowing over Oliver's engorged manhood.

Black Siren pulled Oliver up and pressed his face into her chest. The Green Arrow buried his face in Black Siren's chest with a smile.

"Time for you to cum, my love," Black Siren said. "For me...all of that cum is stored up in those big thick balls."

The small smile showed Black Siren's ultimate triumph. To get Oliver's seed, to be knocked up by his lovechild. Oliver made no attempt to push away.

"I'm ovulating Ollie," Black Siren told him. "Are you going to be a pussy and pull out or are you going to be a man and seal the deal?"

Oliver could not do anything, the primal part of his mind demanding to breed this fit and capable woman. Black Siren just smiled and kissed him.

"It's not any question that I would have your cum tonight," Black Siren said. "All of it."

Oh, Oliver groaned, knowing that Black Siren would not stop until she milked every single drop out of him. Oliver Queen held back, not wanting to her.

"Mmm, you cheated on that bitch," Black Siren said. "How good does it feel?"

"It feels good," Green Arrow admitted. "To fuck you….Laurel…"

"That's my guy," Black Siren said topping him off with a very powerful kiss.

Black Siren finished first and hard, clamping down onto Oliver's throbbing hard organ. She smiled when pushing down onto him.

The faster she rose and dropped, the better this felt. Those muscles tightened around Oliver's tool.

"Knock me up," Black Siren breathed.

Black Siren's barely managed to stop her scream. He pounded her, with no restraint whatsoever.

The second Oliver burst inside of her, Black Siren felt her ultimate triumph. Oliver's thick and virile seed splashed deep into her fertile eggs. Black Siren was certain that Oliver just impregnated her with their love child.

Finally, finally, and Black Siren clutched him tight, assuming the last drop.

"Oh, shit, Laurel, why do you have to be so hot?" Green Arrow asked.

"Because, I'm a woman," Black SIren said. "Women are hot. Insecure little girls are not."

The final squeeze sent the last rope of cum back into her body. Into her very likely impregnated body.

Oliver came back down, a small amount of regret hitting him. But, in other ways, Oliver was not sorry at all.

"Now what?" Green Arrow asked.

Black Siren smiled, kissing him. She had no answer, but her hands never drifted far from her favorite part of Oliver.

The slow handjob combined with Black Siren staring in Oliver's eye made him ache and want her all night long. And every night.

Black Siren put the hand with Oliver's wedding ring on her breast and made him squeeze it and smile.

It was funny how things had gone circular.  
 **End.**


	46. Just Take It(Helena W and Alex D)

**Just Take It(Helena Wayne and Alex Danvers)**

 ****There are times where Alex felt herself quite fortunate. Way too many brushes with death in her young life, way too many to count. Alex drew in a couple of breaths as the dark-haired woman beside her finished mixing together an antidote.

Helena Wayne, the Batwoman of Earth-Two, almost completed the antidote. The grown daughter of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, taking up the mantle of the bat after her father had been killed by a fanatical cult that worshipped the Joker, she found herself on Earth Thirty-Eight thanks to a malfunction in the Justice Society transporter device.

And it appeared that she had arrived here just in time, as alien plants, controlled by a powered up Poison Ivy, threatened to level national city. Teaming up with a younger version of her father had been surreal, but he had been very suspicious of Helena.

Some things never changed, but the DEO agent had gotten infected, and while Alex's injuries had been stabilized, the poison would spread back into her body.

Thankfully, the DEO's lab allowed Helena to mix up what she needed.

"It's not the best tasting, but it will do," Helena said.

"If I survive, then it's worth it."

Alex took the antidote from Helena. The stench coming from it already gave a hint that it might not have the best taste in the world, but Alex downed it all the same. The disgusting taste in her mouth faded in a matter of minutes. Helena ran a couple of scans on Alex.

"The poison is leaving your system," Helena said. "Good."

"Why do I feel all warm all of the sudden?" Alex asked.

Without even thinking about it, Alex stripped her suit off. Helena modestly looked away from Alex's nude body to double check the scans, which showed something interest.

"You're cured, but there's been a significent spike to the hormones your body is putting out," Helena said. "Along with an increased spike of pheromones which should stop after…."

Alex grabbed Helena and kissed her full on the lips. All impulse control had been driven out of Alex's body and instead raw need at followed. Alex put a hand on Helena and moved down her back. Strokes followed with Alex ending up right at Helena's backside and squeezing it.

An ass like that deserved to be worshipped, and Alex did all she could to squeeze and knead it. The two kissed each other, more heatedly than ever before.

The heat centered around Alex's loins. All while stripping Helena until she was completely bare. The pheromones shot through the air, and Helena's eyes darkened several shades, before kissing Alex.

It would take six hours before Alex returned to normal. Helena was more than willing and more than able to withstand the distance. A hand pressed against Alex's wet pussy, and Alex returned the favor. Both women stroked each other, while exchanging hot and heavy kisses.

The two women exchanged a very vigorous round of heavy petting until Helena won the battle. The crime fighter backed the government agent into the table. Alex's legs spread apart, the horniness in her body almost accelerating the very second that Helena pushed her hand into her. A finger slipped into Alex and caused her to breath.

"You know, I could control your pussy with the merest touch," Helena said.

Helena forcefully fingered Alex. Slowly, torturing the woman, with the finger flicking in and out. Alex shoved her thighs forward.

Every moment, Alex stood at the edge, expressing a denial. Alex tried to gently coax Helena's wrist forward. A second finger topped off the first. A third followed a minute later. Alex's neck cranked back, mouth hung open, and she looked dead sexy taking these fingers deep into her tight cunt.

Thankfully, Alex finally got off. Every inch of her body shook all over, with the juices flooding her thighs. Helena stared her in the eye and kept forcefully stuffing those fingers down.

Helena pulled out of Alex and caused her to stagger back. Only Alex's quick reflexes and putting her hand on the cart saved her from taking a topple. Alex leaned in and locked eyes to Helena who popped a finger into her mouth, two and three at a time.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Alex asked.

"Love to."

The dark-haired crime fighter dropped on the chair. Alex moved over and touched Helena's body. A few scars lined it from the rigors of battle, but this just added to Helena's sex appeal in Alex's mind. She had been through a lot and had been build to last.

The next step, Alex dropped down and moved in closer. The scent of Helena's pussy intoxicated Alex and made her lips extremely moist.

Alex pried open Helena's legs and buried between the woman's thighs. Devouring the woman, devouring her like there was no tomorrow. The extremely happy feelings Helena felt were beyond anything ever. She pressed down, mouth going deep inside.

Screams from the Heiress only encouraged the DEO agent on. Alex licked the outer lips and pushed in, with an extremely loud and vigorous slurp. She rubbed Helena's clit, and made the woman just lose it completely on her.

The shower of juices made Alex just hunger for more. The lust continued with the chair popping back into a makeshift cot. That two in one deal made Alex just pleased.

Helena's body laid out on the cot, breathing extremely hard. Alex climbed into position, just between Helena's legs.

Alex licked her lips and climbed on top of Helena. The two exchanged a very heated kiss, with Alex pressing her fingers down onto the back of Helena's head. They sunk on in, the heat just increasing between the two of them. They leaned in and out, sucking on their lips.

Lining up for the sixty-nine position caused rampant excitement to spread through Alex's loins. She sunk down tongue first down into Helena's pussy, and Helena did the same to her, ramping up the intensity the two of them felt.

A fire awoken deep into Alex spread her tongue as far into her as possible. Oh, she could take this tongue all day long, and not even bat an eyelash at it. The loud and vigorous slurping from both women trying to outdo the other turned them on.

Helena showed exactly what she could bring to the table by eating Alex out quite vigorously. Those sweet juices, like fresh melon, made Helena just mad with lust. The pheromones only kick started only what was a very intense sexual attraction.

Alex dove tongue down into Helena, lapping up her delicious juices. The lemony taste send Alex into a tizzy, making her want more, making her crave pretty much everything.

Time passed after both came at the same time. Heavy breaths followed and then Helen rose up from the depths.

The two came up, with Helena nuding Alex off of the cot. She bent Alex over the edge of the table nearby and pressed her hand against Alex's pussy. Helena kissed Alex all over, edging extremely close between her legs. Oh, that felt so hot, so very hot indeed. Helena's eyes closed shot and Alex knew precisely all of the ways to drive her completely mad with pleasure.

Oh, Helena could lose herself between Alex's thighs for days. Helena worked into Alex, dominating her by slipping a tongue into her and sucking her.

"Just get a look at this."

A secret weapon pulled out from Helena's bag. A strap on, prepared and primed for Alex, just ready to fit her pussy.

Alex's eyes widened at the size of the dildo Helena produced. Alex wondered if it would fit and she anticipated what would happen if it could not. Helena moistened the path of her pussy. All while lining up with Helena and preparing to take the plunge.

"Just relax," Helena advised her.

The strap on pushed deep into Alex and filled her up. Alex cried out in pleasure and most people would scream bloody murder at how big this thing was that split them in half.

Given who her mother was, Helena was very comfortable utilizing a strap on and working Alex to a fever. Helena pressed all over Alex, cupping her ass while going into her. Alex clenched down onto her and released Helena, moaning lustfully.

"I don't know what to say!" Alex yelled.

"Say you like it."

"YES! Alex yelled. "I like it! Oh, damn it, do I ever like this!"

Their flesh connected with endless thrusts on Helena's part. All while repeatedly slapping and spanking Alex's tight ass. It was intense and measured pleasure at it's very finest. Helena pulled out just long enough for Alex to catch her breath.

Right before Helena pushed Alex back first down onto the table and slammed the strap on into her. She wanted to see the pleasure in Alex's eyes while Helena fucked the gorgeous and skilled agent. Especially, when Helena performed this next step.

Helena twisted Alex's nipples to send her into a fit of electric lust. Oh, she could have this done all day, Alex really could. Helena knew all of the right spots to touch and all of the ways to make Alex just come alive with such lust. Helena smashed her repeatedly.

Then, Helena pulled away and climbed back onto the chair. She pulled Alex over and Alex sat onto her lap, pussy dripping wet.

Alex wrapped her arms around Helena and made out with the crime fighter like Alex's life depended on it. And given how much Alex's hormones overdose, she damn well thought it mattered. Alex lined up for Helena and pressed down onto her, fitting her wet pussy down onto him and sinking down onto Helena.

Now, Alex rode Helena, their muscles tensing up and releasing in a feverish grip. Oh, she sounded so extremely hot, it was just beyond anything. Alex bit down on Helena's shoulder, letting out a cry of pleasure.

Just because Alex rode Helena, Helena still had most of the control. Helena traced patterns on Alex's body, her touch lingered at all of the spots which riled Alex up. Alex closed on and released Helena for a couple of long falls and longer drops, oh damn, she could not...she would not resist this for a moment.

Helena worked Alex to a feverish end, making her clench hard. Alex tightened her arms and moaned directly in Helena's ear which made her just push up.

Alex whined at Helena slowing down. She did not want Helena to slow down.

Helena cupped a hand over Alex's mouth to stifle her protests. Words said so much however, and the lust that burned through Alex's eyes.

"You know, you're so eager," Helena said. "But, you should know that the best things are the ones you have to wait for it. And I could have let you cum at any time."

Slowly, Helena toyed with Alex, moving down her body. Alex shivered, everything just shaking her all over. She did not know what to say, other than the need to cum outstripped pretty much any other need in her mind or body.

Sweet release followed seconds later. The sweetest release as it turned out, with Alex's tightening loins pressing down onto Helena and sending endless splatters of juices all over her.

Helena did not wrap up things with Alex, making her cum from every position. Alex was not sure how she bent over the table, hands pressed down, but Alex was not going to quest it either. Just so good and so amazing how these touches drove the DEO agent into a woman.

The more Helena made Alex come, the more she craved Helena's touch. Helena took full advantage of this situation, bending Alex over until her hands touched the floor. The flexible woman had what it took and Helena gave it to her repeatedly.

Again, Alex came and again Helena explored her body.

The final orgasm happened with Alex laid out on the table, with Helena pressing down onto Alex and driving deep inside of her. Helena just smiled.

"You've cum so many times, but it's my turn."

Helena threw down the strap on and got into position. Alex looked up like an eager child waiting for Christmas morning. Helena's warm thighs pressed down onto Alex's face and she released endless juices onto her.

Alex's beautiful face soaked with Helena's juices in the aftermath. It practically glistened and made her feel so alive. The shine was out of this world, just completely beautiful to be perfectly honest.

The two ladies laid on top of each other with a long kiss following. Helena cupped Alex's face and kissed the woman, running fingers through Alex's auburn hair. Alex responded by rubbing down Helena's body and touching her all over, until hitting one spot in particular.

An ass like this deserved to be worshipped, and Alex was damned if she was going to let this one go.

Alex's naughty push into Helena's back passage showed how kinky she could be. The moistened finger tip slid deep into Helena, riling her up completely. Alex sucked one nipple, and fingered Helena's ass, sending her over the top.

With powerful leg strength, Alex flipped Helena over and positioned on top of her.

Now, Helena positioned wide open for Alex to claim the strap on. And Alex locked eyes with Helena while pushing into that snug asshole. Alex rubbed Helena's legs while pushing into her.

"You love having your ass fucked, don't you?" Alex asked.

Helena closed her eyes and nodded. After Helena's mother introduced her to the pleasures of anal sex, it had been a kink of hers. And Alex picked up on it, touching Helena's ass with one hand and rubbing her pussy with the other.

"Yes, I knew it," Alex said. "But, an ass like this would be a waste….if it didn't get touched."

Alex worked over Helena's ass, pleased at the loud cries. Worship, slavish and hungry worship followed, with Alex folding her nails against Helena's perfect backside and releasing her into multiple cries.

An ass like this deserved worship. Alex could not hammer home the point long enough. Much like she could not hammer Helena's ass enough, despite the fact that red welts appeared on it. All while Alex lavished perfect torment on Helena's pussy.

Now the shoe had been on the other foot, with Alex finding Helena's weak spot. Not that she minded.

Alex released Helena's pussy to allow the juices to gush all over the place. The juices dribbled with Alex collecting some on her finger, rubbing them all over her body. Alex smiled when edging herself to a very early release.

After one more thrust, Alex's premature release followed. Juices splattered all over, and made Helena's ass nice and sticky.

Alex pulled back, and Helena sat up, although she had to do so crookedly as her ass had been tendered. One drawback of being a badass normal was not having a healing factor like some did.

A nice long soak was on Helena's menu for when she returned back home.

The two ladies faced each other with a smile on their face.

"Still feel a little warm," Alex said. "But, I've got it worked off."

"Let's make sure."

Helena proceeded to work off Alex's added energy by forcing her fingers into Alex's ass, getting it nice and wet. Turnabout was in fact fairplay.  
 **End.**


	47. Unbridled Passion(Imra A and Kara D)

**Unbridled Passion(Kara Danvers and Imra Ardeen)**

 ****Well, Imra most certainly had been in far worse situations. She had been sealed in an underground cavern, with Kara, Supergirl, and she had been stabbed by the rocks, which by a quick scan appeared to be at least some form of Kryptonite. Although with the pinkish-purple hue, Imra could not determine exactly what the cause. Although the sweat boiling over Kara indicated it was not good.

"Hold still, please," Imra said.

Despite the twitch going through her body, Kara sat perfectly still. She allowed Imra's soft hands to dig into her, gently trying to get the Kryptonite shrads out of her arm. Kara's chest rose and dropped several times over, her shirt feeling uncomfortable and tight.

Oh, she looked down at Imra and Kara saw her in an entirely new light. Granted, Kara would be a blind idiot to see that Imra as anything other than attractive. Still the silky hair, juicy lips, and luscious body, along with Imra's extremely beautiful face scent a scorching fire through Kara and her skirt felt surprisingly snug.

"It's just a little bit more, and we might have to clean the wound a little bit," Imra said. "Making our way back out might be hard, but...can you walk?"

"Yes," Kara said. "Thank you Imra, you're so beautiful."

Imra just took Kara's comment in stride. Given that Kara had been infected by this mysterious Kryptonite, she might not be herself. Kara rose up to a standing position and wrapped her hands around Imra's neck.

"I can stand," Kara said. "Mmm, your hair smells so nice."

"Thank you," Imra said. "Just let me…."

The two of them kissed and Imra at first tried to struggle against the grip. While Imra did have some attraction towards Kara, thinking and doing were two different things. Imra thought that they were about ready to cross some line that they would never come back from.

The kisses grew aggressive, extremely so. Imra could barely even breath, from what Kara was doing to her. Oh, Imra knew precisely how to kiss a woman and Kara knew how to give her these kisses.

"I always knew you would be delicious," Kara said.

"We should get out of here," Imra said. "You're not well."

However, Kara shifted behind Imra. Feeling Kara's heat so close to her own most certainly made Imra wonder if the secrets of this cave were doing something to her as well.

Kara's strong arms wrapped around Imra from behind, grinding up against her. Imra almost jumped up in surprise, as she noticed Kara had something that Imra was pretty sure she had not been capable of since entering the cave.

"Well, that's a nice little surprise," Kara cooed in Imra's ear. "But, it's not even little, is it?"

The side effects of the Kryptonite became extremely prominent. From beneath Kara's skirt, a large and throbbing long cock pulsed out. It was veiny, hairless, and it begged Imra to get down on her knees to suck it. Imra struggled to keep her head above the water, knowing full well what might happen if Kara had tempted her. Kara squeezed Imra's chest and caused her to jolt.

The moment the swell in Kara's groin grew, the more horny she felt. And the size of her penis grew, the more she touched Imra.

Kara tore her skirt off and allowed it to go free. Imra's eyes widened down.

"It should...go….once your infection has cleared," Imra said.

The cock bobbed up and down, and Imra tried to remember how to swallow. It was so beautiful, especially when attached to Kara. Oh, Imra could really almost sink down to the ground.

"Only one way to get it to go down," Kara said.

A firm grip on the back of Imra's head forced her down onto the ground. Kara slapped Imra roughly across the face with her cock.

One part of Imra's mind screamed loudly about how they should not be doing. Another more assertive part of Imra screamed about how she wanted to do this. Her mouth opened extremely wide and Kara stuck her cock out.

"You have the perfect cock sucking lips," Kara said. "Open wide and take your medicine, Saturn Girl."

Without any remorse, Kara shoved her cock deep into Imra's mouth and started to fuck the woman's face hard. The only thing which drove Kara was the lust, the need to feel the relief in this added body part. Kara pressed her fingers and stroked Imra's hair. The brutal facefucking caused Imra to make some of the loudest dounds.

Imra choked on Kara's addition with each push. She did not ease up on Imra. Touching Imra's face, and stroking it, before fucking it hard. Kara's nails dug into Imra's cheek with each push. A loud slap, slap, slap, of the two sacs of flesh which signified the end results of Kara's arousal.

Kara wondered how men could even stand to think straight with such a monster between her legs. The only thing Kara could think of was how to drive this cock into the nearest hole. And true to Kara's deepest, most depraved fantasies, Imra's mouth was the perfect hole to suck cock. She was put on this planet to suck, to fuck, and to have her throat stuffed.

What started as reluctance turned to even more, as Imra pleasured Kara's cock and grabbed onto her balls, stroking them harder.

"You like that, baby," Kara said. "Oh, that's so hot...watching you blow me...I bet you're going to take that cum down to the very last drop."

Imra's beautiful eyes flashed with lust the faster that Kara shoved down her throat. She had to have it, had to have Kara's essence, for lack of a better term, in all of its glory. Kara's hips blurred back and forth and made Imra just come closer, her loins tightening and being about ready to explode.

"I'm ready for you baby," Kara breathed.

Kara came into Imra's mouth hard. The delicious seed fired down Imra's throat. Kara's biology changed somewhat, although it kept other parts of her. And enhanced them, as Kara's tearing shirt proved. Her large breasts, swelling with something enticed Imra.

Despite the orgasm, Kara's loins did not deflate, far from it. Kara pulled away from Imra.

"Why don't I see you?" Kara asked.

A small smile came from Imra, and she flipped her dark hair. The heat in her body screamed to remove every single article of clothing. Imra stripped down to the bare facts, showing off her nice breasts, flat stomach, wide hips, and wet pussy. The only hair on her body was on the top of Imra's head and Kara just smiled, leaning in to expect the merchandise.

Kara's rock hard erection told the story. She could barely stand up straight, because of all of the blood rushing to Kara's head. Was this what men went through? Oh, Kara had a new respect for them even being able to string together a sentence when aroused if it was this hard.

"What do you think?" Imra asked.

Imra stood naked by Kara and pulled her lover into an embrace. The two lovely ladies nuzzled against each other. Kara leaned in and covered Imra's face with hot, wet, and endless kisses. All while pulling a strand of dark hair away from her and leaning in. Every kiss proved to be so much better than the last.

"You want me, don't you?" Imra asked.

The cock slapping Imra's clit answered the question and then some. Kara hovered up in the air and lifted up her sexy girlfriend with two fingers.

Kara impaled Imra down onto her. Imra's eyes bulged around, as Kara's feminine form and big cock, hit all of Imra's buttons. Saturn Girl tightened her grip around Supergirl, letting out a very intense breath. She rose up and dropped down onto Kara.

"Go ahead, baby, that's the best," Kara said. "Mmm, you're so hot."

Imra bounced harder on Kara's cock than ever before. The loving affection Kara gave her, and the worship Kara lavished on Imra's body, it was almost too much. And yet, it was more than she could ever dream.

Then, something caught Imra's attention which made her move in. Hands pressed on Kara's chest, Imra investigated to make sure she was right. Mostly because Imra could not believe her eyes.

Kara's expanded breasts leaked milk as well. Imra leaned in to get a good look.

"Taste them," Kara moaned. "Oh, you are such a good breast sucker and cock sucker all in one...women from the future are perfect, aren't they?"

Milk splattered into Imra's mouth when sucking Kara's big breasts. The warm cleavage pressed deep against her face and Imra sucked down a pretty good meal. She could feed off of Kara's nourishment for a long time.

Kara ground her fingers into Imra's head to encourage her to go on. Imra's suckling made Kara just break down into a warm explosion.

Reluctance turned into full blown eagerness, and Kara could not help and lead Imra on through. She leaned in and kissed Imra several times across the head.

"You just need a little push," Kara said. "Just a small push. To be the woman that you want to be. The woman you need to be."

The lust spread from one women to the other. Imra suckled on Kara's nipples and enjoyed the taste, hungering for even more. The tension released and Imra collapsed.

So good, even when they descended down on the rocks. Kara pulled away from Imra and looked at her body. Slick juices dribbles out of Imra's nether lips. Milk dribbling off of Imra's chin. Not for long though as Kara came down and kissed Imra. She licked the milk off of Imra's chin.

Imra's pussy makes a lovely sound when it squishes together. Kara teases her lips as Imra rises up.

"No, not yet," Kara said. "Relax….I have you."

Kara climbed on top of Imra and pushed her down into the rocks. The heat of their bodies enters an unbridled and never lasting amount of passion. Kara and Imra's makeout session continues in the most aggressive and heated manner possible.

"Mmm...mmm," Imra breathed in agreement.

Super fast fingers brushed over Imra and drove her completely mad with unbridled passion. The deeper Kara dipped those fingers down, the more every inch of Imra longed to be touched. She went from fighting Kara's touch.

"Such a lovely body," Kara said. "You're a perfect woman...and you look nice and breedable."

The warm cock pressed against Imra's opening and sent her into a fit of pleasure. She moved in.

"Would you like to help me, Imra? Would you give me your womb?"

Kara's desire to breed Imra and any other woman she came across flared up. The look of intensity in Kara's eyes showed just how sex crazed she was. And now, she had this desire to breed any woman.

Exactly if it would work, Imra could not be for sure. But, she did know that until Kara got this whatever out of her system, she would seek out any woman, and bury her seed into them, until they will filled with her spawn.

All Imra has to do is last, to keep Kara at bay. She pulled Kara into her.

"I'm all yours, baby," Imra said. "Take me. Breed me! Give me everything!"

Some sacrifices were needed to make for the better good of the world. Besides, any child of there's would be beautiful, so Imra could not deny this with a smile. Kara spread Imra's thighs and lined up for her.

The meeting of the loins caused Imra to shoot up in pleasure. It did not take too much time before Kara was pounding away at Imra from above.

Kara pushed up and down to make Imra erupt all over her. She came extremely hard, with Kara pressing down onto her nipples and releasing them. The moan escalated from the squirming woman.

"Oh, I know you like it when I touch you," Kara said. "Do you like this baby girl?"

The pressing fingers squeezed Imra's nipples. Imra's entire body shot over. The only thing in the universe, past, present, and future that mattered was giving her body to Kara. And trying to make sure that every bit of her Kryptonite infection just bled out of her.

And if that took draining Kara, until both of them were spent, so be it. Imra tightened her legs around Kara and Kara rewarded her by touching. They moved closer with their dance. Kara's swelling and lactating breasts pushed down onto her.

"I always love to be touched by you."

"That's my girl."

They embraced, making out very aggressively. Kara topped Imra at this position and made her entire body just repeatedly close and contract around her.

Kara pulled out and left Imra hanging. She wondered why Kara would deny her. However, Kara picked up Imra and positioned the woman so Imra hung right over Kara's cock. It was throbbing, wet, with balls about the size of basketballs, filled with cum.

Alien biology, Imra just decided to roll with it. Kara sunk Imra down and the two pressed together, the heat emitted through her loins.

Now, Imra sank down onto Kara, with Kara yanking her arms back and forcing Imra to fuck her hard. Imra cried out for more, and longed for Kara's touch. Kara just repeatedly sunk in and took Imra up and down for the longest ride possible.

Imra's gorgeous body made Kara long to fuck her all night long. There's no question about it in Kara's mind, that's what she wanted. And she wanted to breed her. Imra was perfectly compatible for Kara's long term plans for the Kryptonian race.

"You want my seed?" Kara asked.

"Give it to me," Imra said. "Impregnate me….I'm your gift."

"You got it baby," Kara said. "In more ways than one."

The milking clench brought Kara deep into Imra's body. Finally, Kara's sacs reached to capacity, and they spilled their payload into Imra's body.

Thick, white cum splashed into Imra's body, causing her to swell up. No matter how many times Kara blasted Imra's insides, she wanted more. Up and down, squeeze and release, Imra took as much of Kara's life bringing fluids.

Saturn Girl swung around and Kara took her breasts, which swelled a little bit. Along with her belly, as Kara filled it with cum.

"Kara!" Imra shouted.

Kara sucked on Imra's nipples which grew even more sensitive than the last time Kara attacked them. The aggressive actions made Imra twitch like mad, the insides of her body accomodating the new life which was about ready to grow into it.

The longer Kara took Imra, the more the dark-haired woman wondered exactly how long it would be before this strange Kryptonite wore off. And whether or not Imra wanted it to wear off.

Imra slowly began to understand her purpose the more times Kara filled her. She was to help Kara find as many willing and able women throughout time and space, so they could restore Krypton back to its full glory. Slavish devotion made Imra break out into cries of lust.

Time passed as Kara filled Imra with belly expanding load, after belly expanding load of cum. Cementing Imra's purpose alongside Kara.

"Mmm, I can't get enough of you," Imra said. "But perhaps this gift should be shared."

Supergirl's quest to revive the Kryptonian race kicked off in style. Right now, Kara enjoyed the one mate she collected. The first of many, giving Imra affectionate kisses and light nuzzles to her cheek.

Kara pressed a hand against Imra's belly, likely growing multiple children to their race to flourish once more. The Indigo hue of the cave shined bright as both of them enjoyed each other's bodies and company.  
 **End.**


	48. Rush(Jemma S and Caitlin S)

**Rush(Jemma Simmons and Caitlin Snow).**

 ****One could almost feel bad for these people who made poor life choices. And then got great meta-human powers, and made even more poor life choices. Jemma Simmons looked at the crazed man who had been put in the tank. The powers negated, but the rage and anger the man felt about life still stayed there.

A loud crash signified the man had not calmed down in any way whatsoever. The woman at Jemma's shoulder, Caitlin Snow, turned a dial and released a cloud of white mist into the chamber. The meta-human calmed down a little bit, and then fell into a deep dark sleep.

"Do you think that we can help him?" Jemma asked.

"In time," Caitlin said. "But, he already was mad at the world before he had super human powers."

"Shame," Jemma said.

Jemma took a moment to rub her shoulder, something Caitlin picked up on. Jemma shook her head when Caitlin approached her, lightly brushing the arm.

"Merely just a flesh wound," Jemma said. "Nothing too serious."

"Maybe I should take a closer look at it anyway," Caitlin told Jemma.

The second of time passed and Jemma responded with a nod, right before Caitlin ushered her into the next room. She stripped off Jemma's jacket, to leave her in a tank top underneath. Caitlin swabbed Jemma's wound and she looked up, smiling.

"Better," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, it doesn't sting," Jemma said. "Thank you for everything."

Something about the rush of a confrontation began to make Jemma's body pulse. She could hardly begin to explain it, no matter how many times she tried. Still, that very intense and very immense rush, it most certainly brought her to new levels of excitement.

One noticed the glint in Caitlin's eyes when seeing Jemma shift like that. Caitlin placed a hand on Jemma's face and leaned on down. A long minute passed and then it happened.

The rush of adrenaline made Jemma and Caitlin start making out with each other. All of the sexual tension these two lovely ladies felt towards each other came out all at once, in one very intense and rigorous kiss. Oh, Caitlin could kiss Jemma all day, and all night. They slapped their lips together, humming against each other's mouth. Jemma stroked Caitlin's hair and made her look on, eyes widened in lustful pleasure.

The fire in Jemma's eyes matched the coolness in Caitlin's eyes. The long kiss ended, with Caitlin pulling away. Jemma's hands went completely wild, and flipped back the skirt Caitlin wore. Jemma stroked Caitlin's thighs and Caitlin tingled.

"Someone's eager," Caitlin said.

Jemma tried to finger Caitlin through her panties. Eager indeed, given how much the fabric proved to be a barrier that Jemma's swipes could not penetrate. Still, the stimulation and the teasing got Caitlin a little bit excited, and made her body completely race.

Caitlin decided to step back and pull her panties down. She locked eyes with Jemma and spread her legs, to show Jemma a very wet and very eager pussy, primed for fingering.

The minute Caitlin shrugged her panties off, Jemma really went to town with the fingering. Caitlin leaned back, biting down on her lip from Jemma's deep plunges into her. Oh, that felt so good, having Jemma bury those digits into her body.

"So hot," Jemma breathed.

The smile on the face of her fellow scientist made Jemma wet herself with anticipation. Caitlin reached in and squeezed Jemma's chest to make her breath.

Then the explosion all over Jemma's hand followed, soaking her fingers with wet juices. Oh, that was beyond too much, she could barely even concentrate right now.

Jemma sucked her fingers completely dry. The visual of Jemma sucking those fingers dry, well it was pretty hot. Caitlin reached in to the back of Jemma's head and gave her a kiss, still tasting the juices onto it.

Off went Jemma's panties and down went her panties. Caitlin Snow stripped Jemma Simmons naked from the waist down. The beautiful sight brought joy to Caitlin. She leaned down and stroked Jemma's inner thigh, bringing excited cries from the young scientist.

"Please," Jemma breathed. "Don't stop touching me."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Caitlin asked.

Jemma vigorously shook her head. Some kind of fire ignited in her belly, that she hoped that Caitlin would find a way to put out. Caitlin edged ever so closer, taking her fingers deep into Jemma's gushing hole.

Caitlin returned the favor from earlier with vigorous fingering of her own. Caitlin worked Jemma's insides like a master, knowing what she liked.

Eventually, Jemma laid out on the table, legs spread, prime and submissive for her fellow scientist.

"Such a good pussy," Caitlin said. "I bet it tastes as good as it looks."

Jemma bit down on her lip. Caitlin decided to have none of this particular behavior. She rammed the fingers in deeper, and made Jemma's mouth hang open, in several loud cries. Oh, Jemma's pussy juices came out of her in a rush.

The next minute, Caitlin knew what she had to do and knew what Jemma wanted. Those lips looked so succulent. Caitlin burned with anticipation about having those lips on her nether region.

She climbed on top of Jemma's face and allowed Jemma to eat her pussy out. Jemma did not disappoint, rolling her tongue into Caitlin. The loud moans followed, the faster that Caitlin rocked back and forth into Jemma, allowing the woman to munch on her pussy.

Caitlin leaned down and kissed Jemma's pussy lips, making her moan. A sizzling sixty-nine position followed, with Caitlin working her way in. The sweet taste of Jemma flooded into her mouth, in such a way that Caitlin could barely even keep her head up.

Oh, the juices exploded, and fed both of them. Caitlin may have made Jemma climax a little bit harder. Jemma held her own even though she breathed heavily.

The two scientists switched and went face to face with each other. Caitlin pulled Jemma in to a very long and very aggressive kiss. Their mouths sunk together, with Caitlin demanding entry with her tongue. And Jemma rewarded her with the same entry. Oh, her eyes just shifted over, so much pleasure, so much desire. So much lust just built within Caitlin's eager body.

And Jemma matched it as well.

Caitlin scissored Jemma and made her cry out in pleasure. The wet sensations two pussies rubbing together made things hot. Caitlin removed both her shirt and Jemma's, along with their bras. Now their naked breasts rubbed together as well.

The two brilliant brunette scientists pushed together at every angle. Jemma's fingers locked onto the back of Caitlin's succulent and hot rear. She moved in, and rocked Caitlin, making the woman cry out in passion. More, oh Caitlin wanted more.

"Keep it up," Caitlin said. "More!"

If Caitlin wanted more, then Jemma intended to give her that much more. The hot rocking of their body escalated to another level. Jemma sucked on Caitlin's breasts. The taste of them drove Jemma completely mad with lust.

Caitlin needed to do something to really drive Jemma completely mad with pleasure. The swirling of energy around her finger, and Caitlin's finger cooled down. She touched the ice cold finger to Jemma's right nipple.

The cool blast of air coming out of Caitlin's finger resulted in Jemma almost losing it completely. She screamed, something about this feeling so good. What felt even better is Caitlin cupping her perky breast while rubbing it, until her nipple stood extremely hard.

Caitlin rotated her finger back and forth upon Jemma's nipple until she made it extremely hard. Then Caitlin pushed mouth first down onto said nipple, suckling on it like a nursing babe. Oh, Jemma could get down with this. She enjoyed the warm feeling of Caitlin's perfect mouth, all over her in so many wonderful ways. It send convulsions, shivers through her body.

The sucking caused Jemma explode, pussy gushing like an overspent fountain. She needed more of Caitlin and needed it now.

Caitlin pulled away and Jemma whined. Her whining ceased when seeing that Caitlin produced a strap on. Did she have it the entire time? Or just stowed away for the right moment? A tingle through Jemma's pussy stopped any questions.

Jemma spun around for Caitlin to slip inside. Slowly, Caitlin ground against Jemma, the strap on expanding as if it was a real life cock. Oh, Jemma wished it would slip inside of her and stretch her out. Caitlin clasped her hands on Jemma.

"You need this, don't you?"

"YES!" Jemma cried out. "Take me...fuck me!"

Caitlin's strap on proved to be just as good as a real flesh and blood cock. It penetrated her and so deep, so good. Jemma's entire body flared up, the first hints of a very powerful orgasm threatening to explode through her. All while Caitlin rocked Jemma back and forth.

The touches, the touches, those cool hands showed great skill and made Jemma's heart race even further. Oh, Caitlin knew exactly all of the right points to hit.

"I own you now," Caitlin said.

Jemma tried to protest, but the state of her pussy betrayed the woman's desires. Caitlin clamped down onto Jemma's backside and pushed down her, before racing up Jemma's body and touching the back of her neck, making the woman moaned.

The fingers danced on her neck, with Caitlin tugging on Jemma's hair with several pushes into her. So invigorating, and so hot, in a really good way. Caitlin's synthetic cock pulsed with each push, the deeper she smashed into Jemma.

The sight of Jemma Simmons in a state of arousal aroused Caitlin greatly. Caitlin could enjoy this lovely young woman all day long, and she worked Jemma to a state where she clenched.

Several times, Caitlin brought Jemma to the edge. Those beautiful sounds of frustration only served to fuel Caitlin's deepest darkest desires to dominate. She smashed Jemma for a very long time, until finally allowing her to cum.

Jemma's pussy ached the second that Caitlin pulled out. But, it felt so good.

Caitlin gave her pussy a rest by fucking Jemma's beautiful mouth. Jemma's eyes bulged far, as Caitlin grabbed the back of her head and sank her toy down Jemma's perfectly tight and warm throat.

"Always the brainy ones have the perfect mouths for sucking cock," Caitlin said. "I should know."

Jemma's eyes watered from the force of which Caitlin stuffed her mouth. Despite her mouth stretching, she never felt so alive to be mouth fucked like that.

The moment Jemma regained her bearings, Caitlin pulled her up. After the break, Jemma's pussy was ready to in Caitlin. Every inch of her skin tingled when touching upon Caitlin's. Oh, Jemma Simmons never felt so alive, and so hungry, hungry for sex. She put a hand on the back of Caitlin's head and leaned in.

Jemma looked straight into Caitlin's eyes. Caitlin knew precisely what Jemma wanted without words. She edged Jemma into the perfect position and sank her down, Jemma's wet thighs crashing down to the point of no return.

"Oooh, how can you be so good?"

"Practice," Caitlin said. "Ride me."

Jemma obeyed, like she really had a choice.

The faster Jemma bounced, the deeper Caitlin drove into her. Good behavior demanded good rewards. And Jemma was a very good girl. Caitlin's excitement grew just as much as this fake cock did, with each glorious penetration of Jemma Simmons.

The moans of the brilliant brunettes intermingled through the air. Caitlin ground her nails into the back of Jemma's neck and breathed in, lovely breaths, light screams. She could feel Jemma sizing up, and knew the lovely lady's orgasm was near.

"Cum for me," Caitlin said.

Jemma gushed like never before. Her tightening pussy soaked Caitlin's toy with so many delicious juices that Caitlin could hardly wait to lick it clean later. The reminder of how good Jemma's perfect pussy tasted made Caitlin throb and bury deep inside of her.

The slap down on Caitlin's firm thighs sends her deep in with a smile. Oh, she could hold onto this all day, and fuck Jemma completely to the edge. Jemma wrapped her legs around Caitlin, tightening around her. So deep, so fast, so good, the endless cycle of sex drove both ladies inside.

The flash of white emitting behind Caitlin's eyes indicated that soon they were about ready to cum together. Caitlin clamped down onto Jemma and unloaded inside of her.

Caitlin spilled all of her juices all over Jemma. Oh, the two ladies got nice and sticky, their moans of lust filling the air.

"Amazing," Jemma breathed.

Jemma slumped down, biting down on her lips. Caitlin nudged Jemma off.

The lovely lady fell into perfect position. With those thighs spread, Caitlin could not deny a tantalizing meal.

"Bloody hell!" Jemma groaned.

Caitlin licked Jemma's warm pussy, and savored the taste of their combined juices. Jemma's entire body shifted the faster that Caitlin lapped up her juices. She got a full helping.

Then, the two pressed down onto each other. Jemma squirmed underneath Caitlin who leaned in, with a nice smile. Their bodies called for each other.

The second that Caitlin came up to kiss Jemma, she anticipated it. The taste of their juices sparked something into Jemma. She kissed back, harder, even though Caitlin dominated her mouth just as easily as Caitlin dominated over parts of Jemma's body.

Caitlin tightened her arms around Jemma and pulled her into a heated embrace. Jemma's nipples stood out attention, and Caitlin savored this moment. A shift allowed Caitlin to suck on Jemma's neck, marking her. Letting the world know who Jemma's body belonged to.

Without even thinking about it Jemma spread her legs. Instinct ruled the woman and the need to get filled. And she had an instinct to get fucked by Caitlin Snow.

"Take me!" Jemma cried. "Oh, I can't live without you inside me."

Caitlin, renewed and recharged, takes the plunge upon Jemma's urging. Now, their bodies had been ruled by one thing and one thing alone. The need to be together. Caitlin made the most of it, working Jemma towards another orgasm.

Adrenaline and lust combined together led to some sticky times for both scientists. Jemma and Caitlin hoped that all of their projects would end like this from now on.  
 **End.**


	49. Tamed and Taken(Sara and Thea)

**Tamed and Taken(Sara Lance and Thea Queen)**

 ****A sense of mischief and naughtiness spread through Thea Queen. She found herself wrapped snugly around Sara Lance. Thea's fingers rested on Sara's waist. All it would take is one quick motion to place said fingers on Sara's lovely ass. A thought which tempted Thea.

Oh, Sara had been aggressive and put Thea through the paces. Thea could hardly keep the smile on her face at bay. And why would she want to? Life had been a blast. Sara's beautiful hair pressed against Thea's face and her luscious body, only in barely there underwear, burned under Thea's fingers.

Sara is so hot and Thea cannot get enough of her. But, right now, currently asleep. Dare Thea do something naughty? Of course she did. The thought in Thea just completely tingled. A deep breath followed with shifting.

The light edging of her hand ghosted further down Sara's tight stomach. Oh, Thea could feel up Sara's toned flesh for hours upon hours. Especially with how Sara reacted, subconciously in her sleep. A teasing kiss lightly nipped Sara on her ear.

Sara shuddered in her sleep. Thea worked her fingers down. Closer to the promised land, closer to the warm heat between Sara's legs. Thea asked herself the question one more time. Dare she take the plunge?

Of course, Thea was bold enough to do so. She pressed against Sara's moist heat and sent a flre through her.

Thea tested her luck by rubbing Sara through her panties. Light circles rubbed first. Then more aggressive circles with Thea testing what she would get away with it.

Sara's moans increased in her sleep. Thea nuzzled her face against Sara's hair and lightly planted kisses down the back off Sara's neck.

The more and more Sara tested her luck, the more and more this little fun and games excited her.

Something snapped in Sara's mind. Sara woke up, in time to see what Thea was doing. The naughty brunette archer peeled Sara's panties off and exposed her wet pussy for the entire world to see.

"You just can't wait, can you?" Sara asked.

"Never for you," Thea said.

Sara grabbed Thea and aggressively turned around. Thea squirmed underneath Sara, who smiled in the most predatory way possible. Lightly leaning down and nipping Thea's lips. Thea murmured her consent and Sara kissed her again.

Oh, Sara assaulted Thea's kiss and rubbed down her nubile body with those fast fingers. Sara knew many ways to bring a woman down to her knees, with pleasure and with pain. Thea squirming underneath Sara did the job nicely.

"Are you getting what you want, you naughty girl?" Sara asked.

Thea got what she wanted, the aggressive kisses and sucks. Sara leaned down and undid Thea's bra, to reveal her perky young breasts. Sara kneaded the right one and kissed away, sucking on Thea's left nipple. Except for the times where Sara kissed and sucked Thea's right nipple while squeezing her left breast.

Being experienced in all of the ways to pleasure a woman most certainly drove Thea completely insane. Especially when Sara mapped a course all the way down Thea's front side. The final destination was Thea's panties, which clung against her hard.

Sara pulled Thea's panties off to expose her wet pussy. Thea broke out in pleasure, and Sara leaned down. First, Sara's warm nose nuzzled against Thea's dripping vagina. Sara came up and kissed Thea down her tight tummy and then moved in.

A swipe of her tongue inside of Thea made the younger girl buck in. Sara leaned in and leaned down.

Sara Lance prided herself to be a master of eating women out. And given by how Thea screamed, the reviews were in and they were extremely favorable.

The eager woman sucked Thea's juices until she was breathing heavily. Oh, just by using her tongue, Sara made Thea feel as if she ran a marthon.

Sara refused to back off from Thea. One orgasm piggybacked off of another and the juices just spilled. Sara leaned on in, munching down on Thea's muff and sucking the juices from it hard.

Thea almost rose up and down, hard. Her hands moved back onto Sara's head, speaking without words. A picture was worth a thousand words and the writhing of Thea's fit, young body spoke just as much as any words.

She craved more. Sara gave Thea more and topped Sara off with the tongue.

After a moment, Sara came back from Thea with a smile. Sara licked her lips dry, making Thea just suck in her breath.

"Always a treat," Sara said.

The rest of the clothes came off in a blink of an eye. Not that there were that much to go, but Thea felt like any fabric burned her body. Sara agreed, given how quick she had been relieved of all garments. Sara crawled closer to Thea, and pulled Thea into a hot embrace.

They entered a naked embrace and kissed each other. Sara took the lead and Thea allowed Sara to follow, everywhere. Oh, everywhere, and Sara smacked her lips down onto Thea. Sucking her lower lip and releasing it.

In a daze, Thea's body cried for the attention Sara wanted to give her. Sara pulled away and kissed up Thea's shoulders and then sucked on the younger woman's neck. Sara pulled in and smiled.

"Such an impatient girl," Sara said. "Well, I don't really have to be patient either, do I?"

Thea responded by nodding eagerly. She anticipated what Sara was going to do with her. How much Sara would take her rightful role as the aggressor.

Sara pushed Thea down onto the bed with such a force it almost made her scream in pleasure. The two women touched together. Sara ghosted her palm up Thea's leg and moved in. Thea begged to be touched, screamed to be touched. Sara moved closer and closer, breaking out into a sultry grin.

"So eager," Sara said. "Maybe we should slow down."

"NO!" Thea yelled. "I want you."

"Good things come to good girls," Sara said. "Remember that, Thea."

They kissed each other, with Sara's tongue practically molesting Thea's tonsils. Not that she minded it. Oh the tight clenching, it made Sara pretty hot and she squeezed Thea's thigh for a long minute and released it. Sara pulled away and put her hand on the back of Thea's head.

The next move put Sara's left hand very close to Thea's pleasure zone. Sara did not pull the trigger, but put Thea on enough of one to make this little encounter delightful.

A light dance down Thea's warm lips sent her spiraling over the edge of endless lust. Sara endlessly ground her fingers against Thea's wet pussy and made her spiral over the edge. She did not go in all the way. There was no need to, given how close she sent Thea to spiral into a fit of lust.

The slow edging brought Sara closer where she needed to be. Every slip, Thea jolted. Sara knew exactly what she wanted to do, and exactly what needed to be done. Sara locked eye to eye with Thea and she moved.

Then, Sara slipped her fingers inside of Thea's warm and wet hole. The way Thea tightened her hole down onto him, it made her come to life with electrified excitement. Sara wiggled her fingers in and out, and made Thea breath.

Then, the minute Thea melted underneath Sara's palm like butter, is the moment she struck.

Fast and swift movements sent sexual fulfillment through the room.

Thea tightened her grip around the bedsheets from Sara finger-banging her as fast as possible. Sara knew. She just knew. Knew how many ways to bring Thea's pussy to the edge. Made her drip, drip, drip, so hot. Thea clutched her nipple and howled out in lust.

"You sexy bitch!"

Sara practically drooled from this measured and concentrated attack. The harder Sara fingered, the harder Thea held on, to try and not break. But, oh, Sara enjoyed breaking her. Thea's young pussy squeezed down onto Sara, and the results proved to be explosive.

Thea hit a gusher, tapping her juices all over Sara's hand. Thea rose and fell, with Sara riding out her gripping pussy until she fell out on the bed.

The second Sara finished Thea, the sexy assassin positioned Thea on the bed. And then she positioned herself.

"Let's see if that mouth of yours is as good as causing pleasure as it is causing trouble," Sara said with a knowing smile.

Thea's eyes widened from Sara crouching down over Thea's face. Those beautiful pink lips ground on Thea's face and getting her a scent of Sara's sweet scent. Oh, Thea thought that she was going to pass out from way too much pleasure.

"Good girl," Sara coaxed. "Use that naughty little tongue. Make me drip….make me cream for you."

A few swipes of Thea's tongue got a good taste of Sara. Thea writhed her tongue down into Sara and pulled completely out of her. She went back almost all the way and then drove back in. Thea maintained her forward momentum.

The young Brunette heiress fed from her blonde blonde friend, and it was so scorching hot right about now. Thea swirled in and out, tongue-fucking Sara until she really rode up and down, endlessly smashed Thea's sexy face between her clenching thighs.

Now now and then, Thea accidentally on purpose licked Sara's ass. Not that Sara minded. In fact, Sara pent down to stroke Thea's young pussy lips.

The jumping of Thea's hips into the palm of Sara's hand made her.

"Oh, I can shove an iron bar into this nice little pussy," Sara said. "It's wet, responsive...and tastes so good."

Thea ground up against Sara's face, hungering for even more of a touch. Sara making a production of sucking her fingers dry did little to appease Thea's burning desires.

All Thea could do was just go deep into Sara, which Sara anticipated and enjoyed.

The dangerous blonde bounced up and down and took Thea's beautiful tongue into her pussy. Until the glorious moment of release. Sara closed her eyes and let out a scream.

Thea would have made a comment about thinking that Laurel was the screamer of the family. Or would have, if her mouth had not been preoccupied by eating Sara and making sure to drink every last drop of delicious juice from her.

The second passed and Sara crawled back from Thea. She crouched between Thea's legs, almost ready to pounce.

Sara was wet and ready to press down onto Thea's body. Watching Thea's anticipation built got her off, almost as well as someone getting her off. But, not completely, not totally, and not yet.

"How badly do you want me?" Sara asked.

"So badly," Thea breathed.

"Oh, honey, I'm yours," Sara said.

Slowly, Sara climbed up Thea's body and ground up against her eager lover. Thea's legs grasped Sara in a tease. Sara pulled back.

Thea's mouth became dry when she noticed Sara had a new toy. Exactly how did she get it? Some kind of slight of hand or maybe Sara had the strap on the entire time.

A strap on cock lingered over Thea. Brushing against Thea's wet core, and making her quiver. Thea's legs locked around Sara and moaned ever so lightly at her. So close to becoming one again. Thea clenched Sara's ass and breathed into her ear.

"Come on and take me," Thea begged.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Thea's legs wrapped around Sara to call for Sara to ride Thea into the bed. The two lovers became one with Sara going deep into her.

At first, Sara aggressively plowed Thea. She could hardly hold back. Thea had been taunting her so much, that beautiful body just oozing all over her. Sara pressed her hands all over Thea and squeezed her nipples. She took it down, making Thea just gasp hotly.

Sara slowed down to make Thea feel it .After a minute of taunting Thea, Sara sped back up and aggressively took Thea on the bed.

The roller coaster ride kicked up. Sara rattled Thea for several long minutes. Then pulled back for several more, worshipping Thea's body.

"Sara, that's...I almost finished," Thea whined.

"I know," Sara said. "I'm mean, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you're hot too," Thea said.

"Mmm, you must get your flattery lessons from your brother, "Sara said. "But, I'll allow it."

Sara made out with the young lover. Of course, one day Sara would like to get both Queen Siblings underneath her loins, but today is not going to be that day.

The stop and stop actions kept Thea guessing. And squeezing Sara's warm ass with her legs. The faster Sara took her, the more Thea craved completion.

Want, need, desire, the desire to finish. Oh, shit Thea was coming unglued right now

Thea's face screwed up in pleasure proceeded her orgasm. An orgasm well earned ended up being the sweetest one of all. Alongside Sara's delicious touches, and Thea raced to the finish line, barely able to hold a deep breath.

The second Thea finished, Sara raced along her. Joining together with Thea made this the most special moment of all.

Sara smiled after finishing alongside Thea. She sat Thea up, embraced the girl, and kissed her. Thea tugged on the back of Sara's hair and smiled.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Thea said.

"Glad to here," Sara said.

Thea crawled away from Sara, and stopped at the edge of the bed. A sultry smile over her shoulder called Sara to Thea. Sara's lust flared up, only getting more intense the second Thea bent over the bed.

The Queen heiress positioned, ready to be taken doggy style enticed Sara. Sara scrambled over, like a dog going after a completely juicy stake. Appropriate given Sara was going to mount this bitch doggy style.

"Doggy style," Sara said. "Appropriate since you like it rough."

"And you got your sex talk from my brother as well," Thea said.

"How did you…."

Then again, Sara should not be surprised. It would make a threesome a lot easier to be honest. But, Sara was planning too far ahead. She lined up, bracing to take Thea.

Once again Sara slipped into Thea to take her in yet another way. The slow crawl up the mountain and the steady peak down. Thea's sweaty and sticky body tempted Sara more so than usual.

Thea tried to hang on for as long as possible. Sara never failed to make holding back a challenge.

What was life without a few of those challenges anyway?  
 **End.**


	50. All Roads Go Here(Barbara and Kara)

**All Roads Go Here(Barbara Gordon and Kara Danvers)**

 ****The team up of Supergirl and Batgirl got Kara's blood pumping. They stopped the Female Furies from stealing the parts they needed to create a machine which would bring at least half of the world to it's knees. Kara thought she might have done alright on her own. Batgirl's amazing plan was more than enough to put her over the edge to a very nice victory.

"We should do this more often," Batgirl said with a smile. "That must have made your day."

"Yeah, we should," Supergirl said. "Thank you. Really….you...you helped save me out here a couple of times. I don't know how I could repay you."

"Well, I can think of a few ways," Batgirl said. "Tell me, does your adrenaline pump as much after a battle as mine does?"

Supergirl answered with a vigorous nod, wondering what Batgirl was going for. Batgirl put her hand on the side of Supergirl's cheek and she got a pretty good idea.

"Well, that answers my question," Batgirl said. "I can tell you want this badly and I do as well."

Any question had been delayed from Batgirl pressing her lips down onto Supergirls. It had not been the first time Supergirl had engaged in a kiss with another woman, but still, Batgirl's lips over her own, it was very intense.

Batgirl, or Barbara Gordon as she was know, knew precisely how to kiss a woman. And Kara was no novice at it either. She tried to demand entry into Barbara's mouth, trying to get her tongue inside. However, Barbara grabbed onto the back of Kara's hair and swirled her tongue into her mouth. Kara closed her eyes, hungering for more of this kiss.

It took a couple of minutes before Kara and Barbara started to stuck on each other's lips. Kara leaned back, relaxing into the kiss.

Kara and Barbara engaged in a very hot makeout session. The talented fingers of this cowled crusader rolled over the body of the Girl of Steel and caused a spike of heat to emmit. Supergirl's shirt pulled up and Barbara brushed against Kara's flat stomach.

Oh, Kara wanted Barbara's touch so badly. Barbara brushed closer to the promise land. The nearer she got to Kara's wet pussy, the more that she wanted it. Barbara's hand disappeared underneath Kara's skirt, pulling away from the kiss.

"Ahhh," Kara said.

Barbara squeezed Kara's firm thigh and kissed down her neck, a growing smile coming across her face. Oh, yeah, she's feeling it right now. Feeling the heat of Barbara's fingers dancing all over her thigh and making her hot and bothered.

"You want me inside you, don't you?" Barbara asked.

Kara's nodding grew so engentic Barbara could not help and smile. She slid Kara's panties off to one side and exposed her wet pussy. Barbara pressed her fingers against it and made Kara just cry out in pleasure, the second Barbara clamped down onto her wet clit. The cries of pleasure which followed stunned Barbara Gordon.

Supergirl's eyes glazed over the second Batgirl took the plunge. The first finger sent waves of pleasure over Kara's body. The second finger ramped them up. The third finger, and Barbara really plunged inside of her. In and out, as Kara breathed heavily.

Batgirl focused all of her aggression towards Supergirl's wet snatch. The two heroines indulged in each other. Kara's warm heat proved to be a joy for Barbara to experience. Her chest heaving back and forth made a tingle of lust erupt through Barbara's hot loins.

The finger session edged Kara. Kara could not do anything other than breath in and breath out. The heavy fingering that Batgirl did to her...it was very amazing. She almost could not stand up straight, given how fast Kara's legs buckled.

Kara held on, and Barbara pulled out, to reveal how wet her fingers were. The progress of the eager young blonde followed the sultry redhead when Barbara slipped the fingers into her mouth. A slow suck followed and Barbara smiled when she savored Kara's wet juices.

Barbara disappeared under Kara's skirt. And started to finger away at Kara one more time.

"We're having fun, aren't we?"

Oh, Kara thought that she was going to explode. She bit down hard, nodding. And then let go, when Kara realized she did not want to hold back.

The red light in the room Kara stood underneath caused sweat to roll underneath her. When did Barbara turn those on? Or were they already on the whole not?

The red solar lamps made Kara succumb quicker to Barbara's aggressions. Not that Kara Danvers had a hope of resisting the charm of Barbara Gordon.

Batgirl switched plays and pinned Supergirl on the table. The ravishing redhead traced a pattern down the very prominent S on Supergirl's chest and sent her to shiver in delight. Batgirl kissed several times down Supergirl's jawline and pulled away from her, with a big smile.

Barbara pinned Kara down, stripping off Kara's uniform. More skin had been revealed, and Barbara touched her delightful lover, making Kara cry out in pleasure. Barbara knew all of the right ways to get Kara's juices flowing, dripping down her thigh and down her leg.

The swirling finger disappeared down Kara's thigh, to tease the woman. The gorgeous blonde shifted, biting down on her lip hard and she let out a very loud moan. Barbara pulled away from Kara's mouth and sucked on the juice stained finger.

Barbara undid her suit and pulled it off. She straddled Kara's writhing body, completely bare and ready to take Kara.

After Barbara stripped her own off, the two lovely ladies laid skin to skin with each other. Barbara kissed all over Kara's body, and Kara shivered, shook, shuddered. Barbara knew all of the ways to drive Kara completely mad with lust, and she was really building mometum on her.

"Suck my breast," Barbara commanded.

Kara clamped down onto Barbara's nipple. Oh, Barbara enjoyed this. Running her hand down Kara's soft hair, she leaned on back, with Kara vigorously working that nipple over. A loud suck, suck, suck, grew even more intense. Barbara knew precisely what she wanted and how to get it.

The next play resulted in Barbara slipping something on. A strap on, with a cock dancing against Kara's wet opening. Barbara kissed Kara over, causing her to almost whimper in pleasure.

"Tell me how much you want this, baby?" Barbara asked.

"Badly," Kara said. "I need you know."

Kara's body heat reacted to the cock, and Barbara's cock reacted to Kara's body heat. Batgirl teased Supergirl's lovely body, ramping up her pleasure forever. Oh, Kara just could just melt underneath what Barbara was doing to her. She let out a very intense cry with Barbara grabbing her breasts and releasing them.

The dildo shoved deep into Kara to stretch her out. Every inch pressed into her and caused Kara to almost lose it. Her legs shot up and Barbara put a hand down onto it, slapping down. She rubbed Kara's leg and Kara's fits of pleasure increased the faster Barbara drove into her.

The flood of Kara's juices made Barbara extremely hot. Barbara just had to fuck her tight little Supergirl. She shifted positions so Kara could ride her. Barbara Gordon longed to watch Kara's body ascend and then descend, riding her cock. The warm feeling of Kara's clenching legs and clenching center drove Barbara into further fits of lust.

Kara's bouncing breasts enticed Barbara greatly. Without any shame, Barbara pressed down on them. Kara cried out in pleasure and released them. She milked and released Kara's breasts and made her scream out in pleasure.

"Barbara!" Kara cried.

Barbara clenched down on her nipples and released them with a soft smile emitting over her face. The caped crimefighter started to milk Kara's nipples, putting her through a rigorous game. Kara's entire body shifted and took Barbara deep inside of her.

Kara let out a very passionate cry from what Barbara did to her. She bounced higher yet, and the sound of their thighs hitting down was music to Kara's ears. Barbara put her hands on Kara's backside and thrusted back and forth into her.

No question about it. Barbara stimulated Kara more than she had ever been stimulated more. The turns, the twists, the lust, oh the gushing lust. Barbara could hardly hold herself together, pressing down on Kara's wet pussy.

A little break and Barbara pulled away. Kara dropped down, breathing heavily. She had a wicked idea, just dancing in the back of her mind.

Barbara startled when Kara came out. Suddenly, she turned around, floating in mid-air. Just enough power, despite the red sun lamps to elevate herself into the air, to float like this.

Kara floated in the air, legs spread from Barbara. The enticing ass sticking upwards gave Barbara a perfect handle to grab onto, so she did. She grabbed Kara's supple cheeks, leaning on it, and shoving her cock into Kara's wet pussy.

The clamping down on said cock spread so much lust into Barbara, that she could do little more than to work into Kara. Kara cried out, and Barbara took her time. Every inch of Kara just more glorious than the last. Barbara teased her luscious body.

To the point where Kara had been driven completely mad with pleasure. Barbara's hands all over her, it made Kara just lose it completely.

"Damn it, Babs, don't tease me like this," Kara said.

Barbara sped up her thrusts. All while digging her nails into Kara's ass. Fucking a girl who floated halfway off of the table gave Barbara an adrenaline rush, the likes of which she never expected to feel in her entire life. A loud crack and Barbara's hand released from Kara's supple ass. More spanks followed and Kara cried out ,encouraging her to fuck Kara faster.

Kara almost crashed in more ways than one. Barbara leaned in, grabbing Kara's breasts and pulling almost out of her. She rammed deep into Kara, rocking her delightful body.

Upon Kara's orgasm, Barbara pulled out to examine the aftermath.

The dildo dripped with Kara's juices. Kara turned around and Barbara opened up Kara's mouth, driving the dildo deep into her mouth.

"How do you like that?" Barbara asked.

Despite being unable to answer with any coherent words, Kara's eyes and moans showed the case. Kara loved licking her own juices off of this dildo and loved being pounded in the mouth.

The hot mouth-fucking sessions kicked up a notches. Barbara gazed down into Kara's brilliant eye,s the heat from her mouth just calling Barbara, screaming for to be fucked.

However, there were other parts of Kara's body which craved attention. She pulled out of Kara, the spittle flying up into the air.

"Turn around and present yourself to me," Barbara told Kara.

Kara did as she had been asked. No part of Kara's body was off limits to Barbara. Batgirl proved this by running her hands down Supergirl's pretty young body, driving completely down into her.

Barbara teased Kara's puckered hole, making her beg for it. Every soft coo Supergirl made at Batgirl fingering her ass made Supergirl breath out.

That wet dildo ended up being the perfect fit for Supergirl's no longer virgin asshole. Barbara plunged deep into Kara, wrapping her arms around the woman and sinking deep into her.

If anyone ever walked around the corner, the sight of Batgirl and Supergirl having anal sex would blow their minds. It was one of the best, most alluring things anyone could think of. And Batgirl lived to please.

"Oh, that's so good!" Kara yelled.

Kara's entire body sized up with pleasure jolts. Barbara fucked her ass so good. And did so much more. Working those hands over all of the parts of Kara which registered pleasure. Along with three fingers slipping into Kara's wet snatch and working it in time to working with her ass.

Barbara tried not to lose herself in Kara's tight, clenching ass. Not to mention that sweet young cunt prepared to explode.

"You're so sexy," Barbara said. "I could eat you up."

"I know….ooooh!" Kara breathed. "I've never felt so good...how do you do that?"

"I'm Batgirl," Barbara said in a sexy whisper.

The screams of the blonde did more than enough to fuel Barbara's libido. Kara just looked so sexually charged from this that Barbara had to go to town on her ass, fucking her. The anal plunging grew deeper, faster, more vigorous the faster Barbara went into her.

"Cum for me, my Supergirl," Barbara said.

Kara soaked Barbara's probing fingers. Just how much her body sized up and exploded, it would blow her mind for some time to cum.

As much as Barbara wanted to bury herself into Kara's ass for days to come.

The end came and came with a bang, or several. Kara's eyes flashed over, getting another orgasm just as Barbara fired wet juices into her ass, causing her warm back passage to get sticky.

Oh, Kara imagined all of the different ways and the different places where she could get good and sticky with Barbara. The thoughts made Kara gush out like a fountain. Barbara switched hands, feeding Kara the juices on her right hand while still riding out Kara's never ending orgasm with her left hand.

Barbara rode out Kara's orgasm on the path of one of her own. Or rather the second one of the night, far more intense than ever before.

So intense, the second Barbara pulled out, she fell out, down on the bed.

The second Barbara collapsed down, Kara made her move. She grabbed Barbara and aggressively kiss her. The adrenaline replaced what the red solar radiation took away. Kara worked her tongue down into Barbara's throat, sucking on it.

"Oh, you still want more," Kara said. "Wouldn't be fair if I didn't get to taste you, would it?"

The impish grin on Kara's face made Barbara nearly explode. Kara did not respond with anything further other than tasting the juices which dribbled off of Barbara's tight tummy and going down on her.

Kara leaned down to munch Barbara's wet pussy out. Oh, that tongue, that beautiful tongue, Barbara thought that she would pass out from the pleasure of Kara darting inside of her.

Life ended up in some amazing places sometime. And Barbara was about ready to come to a peak.

Kara shifted and put her pussy on Barbara's face while licking out Barbara. Another taste of Kara's sweet super pussy fueled her.

A sweet sixty nine opened up the door of so many more things. And both women wanted to indulge in so many more things, both with each other, and maybe inviting a few of their friends.

The possibilities were endless.  
 **End.**


	51. XS and Spyn(Nora WestAllen and Spencer)

**XS and Spyn(Nora West-Allen/XS and Spencer Young/Spyn)**

* * *

Two women laid in bed, after the night before. Nora West-Allen woke up, arms still tightly wrapped around the arms of her girlfriend, Spencer Young. Who had really made something of her life, thanks to Nora's encouragement, using her capabilities to hunt down sex offenders and convince them to turn themselves into the police.

"Hey," Nora said with a smile.

"Hey, yourself," Spencer said. "How are you doing this morning, beautiful?"

Nora leaned in and planted a light kiss on Spencer's lips, but Spencer went all in, tongue and all, overwhelming Nora ever so much. Nora closed her eyes, as Spencer ran a hand down the young speedster's body, causing her to moan lightly into the kiss.

"It doesn't take too much to get you going," Spencer said. "Then again….you're libidio is almost as strong as your appetite...give how you hogged all of the marshmallows last night."

Nora's eyes snapped off and the speedster gave the meta-tech user a pouty expression. "I didn't hog all of the marshmallows."

Spencer just laughed and pulled out a bag, and she smiled.

"Okay, fine, there's two left….."

"MINE!"

Nora took them ravenously, and Spencer just smiled, as Nora ate them. The sticky, gooey marshmallows just melting in Nora's mouth stirred something deep into Spencer's and her loins grew warm with pleasure. She dove on Nora, and kissed her, despite her mouth being nice and sticky.

The nice supple breasts of her wonderful girlfriend hung out for Spencer to just grab and squeeze. Oh, she could just grab them and hold them all day, playing with Nora. Spencer reached other, playing with Nora's body, her pussy covered with dark curls twitching underneath Spencer's fingers.

"I can eat you up more than you ate up those marshmallows," Spencer said. "Mmm...tasty."

Nora closed her eyes, as Spencer worked her wicked tongue deep into Nora's pussy. She really made Nora twitch and move, as Spencer reached for her phone. Spencer multi-tasked, working her phone while working Nora's pussy.

Ten seconds later, Spencer's ring tone went off and Nora crinkled her nose.

"I love you, Spence, but I think your taste of music is not the best," Nora said.

"Come on, Nora, it's the hottest song today," Spencer said. "It's schway."

Nora almost smiled at Spencer using her future terminology against her.

"No." Nora replied. "It's scharbage."

"Take it...it's for you anyway."

"Did you just…."

Nora's eyes shifted over at the message which read "Nora gets fucked up in the ass by Spencer." Nora breathed in heavily. Her girlfriend had stopped using her tech other than for naughty things, and this was pretty naughty. Nora rolled over on the bed, presenting her ass.

"I love your ass, baby," Spencer said. "Do you love my hands touching you?"

"You didn't need...to use the phone," Nora said. "I like it when you play with my ass."

"Mmm...I know."

Spencer grabbed Nora's fine, fine ass, and cupped her cheeks in hand. She leaned in, taking the juices already flowing from Nora's gushing gore and sticking them into her fine ass. Oh, her dark cheeks bounced and Spencer could not wait to submerge into them.

Even without the phone, Nora always bottomed for Spencer eventually. Spencer's fingers pushed against Nora's body, once again treating her breasts before going back to her ass. Several kisses down Nora's back allowed Spencer to get in perfect position, to bury her tongue into Nora's ass.

Spencer enjoyed the taste of her girlfriends fine, fine, booty, and also the juices dripping from her. Hearing Nora's moans as Spencer buried her hungry tongue into Nora's hot ass, sucking on her, and fingering her extremely hard, making her cry out in pleasure.

Nora almost felt like she ran a marathon and as a speedster, she should not be fatigued. Yet, Spencer finished sucking on Nora's ass, and then planted several kisses against her cheeks and lightly tongued her one more time.

"I want you….I want to look in your eyes and see the pleasure when when you get taken up the ass."

Spencer took a strap on which she borrowed from Star Labs.

"You got stole that from Caitlin, didn't you?" Nora asked.

"I borrowed it from Doctor Snow," Spencer said.

"But, you didn't ask her permission, did you?" Nora asked.

"Oh, you're such a girl scout sometimes, Nora, it's adorable," Spencer said giving her girlfriend a very loving kiss on the lips. "And it's still borrowed….when you return it before it's missed."

Nora bit on her lip, hoping that was the case. If Caitlin found out, it would be both of their asses, quite literally. Especially if Caitlin got a little bit frosty.

Regardless, Nora felt Spencer's warm finger spreading her ass cheeks. Spencer dove in to worship Nora's chest while sliding deep into her ass.

Spencer enjoyed the warm feeling of her girlfriend's ass, the durability of this specially made cock into her tight ass.

"Jesus….Spencer," Nora moaned. "That feels so good."

"Am I that good?" Spencer teased her.

Spencer worshipped her girlfriend's ass, which deserved an executive treatment, just as deep and vigorously as she had been fucked. Spencer rocked her hips back and forth, sending Nora into a tremor of pleasure.

"You're such a squirter," Spencer said. "Taste how horny you are."

The tech-meta user slipped her fingers into the speedster's mouth and Nora greedily sucked her juices off of them. Spencer got off herself on the view of Nora getting plunged in the ass. The moment Spencer saw Nora, or XS rather, Spencer knew she what she wanted.

A nice, fine ass, something which should be worshipped. Spencer rode out Nora's ass, her meaty cheeks slapping against Spencer's thighs. Nora leaned back and allowed Spencer full access to her rocking body. Which Spencer wanted.

The perks of having a speedster for a girlfriend, with a healing factor, had been realized. Spencer buried her hands against Nora's cheeks and railed her hard. Every motion, sent Spencer buried deeper and deeper.

Nora's body went into overdrive. If she was not careful, she would vibrate both herself and Spencer into the bed. But, Nora controlled herself, the friction testing the durability of the strap on. Which Caitlin seemed to make rather well, which made Nora wonder why Caitlin would make a strap on which could withstand super fast vibrations.

Another mystery for another time and Spencer rode out Nora's orgasms, which grew even more aggressive with each movement and she thrust deep into Nora's hole. Nora's hands moved, touching all of Spencer's hot spots at once and making her moan.

"Oh, you kinky little speedster," Spencer said. "I love it!"

They were about ready to join together in a perfect orgasm. Spencer would have to make sure this strapon had been properly cleaned, but it was worth it to enjoy Nora's fine booty. Spencer could spend days going deep into Nora and never getting bored of her ass.

The biting on Nora's lip as Spencer bounced her ass down was too much. Spencer proved to be a bit of a gusher herself, splattering both the strap on and Nora's outer lips.

The force of the orgasm rocked Spencer.

"So, do you think there's accuracy in my reporting?"

Nora just grinned. "Well, you could do a bit more on the details...namely how much I enjoyed it."

Pulling the strap on away and off, Nora and Spencer touched, pussy to pussy on each other, breathing heavily. They met in the aftermath of their sex with a kiss, tongues dancing together.

Spencer brimmed with confidence at how everything turned out. Helping taking some very dangerous criminals off of the street and also having a wonderful girlfriend, Spencer lived a very nice life.

And speaking of nice, Nora spread Spencer's legs and went down on her, using the fast motions of her tongue to sent Spencer into a fit of pleasure. The cycle continued over and over again.  
 **End.**


	52. A Simple Wager(Artemis C and Thea Q)

**A Simple Wager(Artemis Crock and Thea Queen)**

 ****"You lost."

Thea wrapped her arms around Artemis's neck, playfully. The half frustrated grimace on Artemis's face caused Thea to just stroke on the air.

"I shouldn't have other thought the last one," Artemis said. "I missed it, by that much."

"Yeah, by that much, but now...I beat you," Thea said. "And I get to do anything that I want to you. Don't worry through, I won't bite...unless you ask me very nicely."

Artemis struck first, kissing Thea's warm lips. Exactly what she wanted. The brunette and the blonde archer entered a swift makeout session with Thea's tongue forcing its way into the back of Artemis's throat. The two increased their very hot makeout session with each other. Artemis grabbed Thea's ass and squeezed it.

Slowly, Thea pulled back the yoga pants to reveal her bare pussy, a bit aroused. Artemis pulled back Thea's shirt and revealed her nice perky breasts and kissed them.

"How's that for winning a bet?" Artemis asked.

"Good!" Thea whimpered out a little bit. "But, you need to go a little bit lower. On your knees, and spread my legs...lick me slowly….worship my pussy. It's wet for you. It needs your tongue, come on."

Artemis slid her tongue against Thea's warm pussy and sucked the juices out of it, bit by bit. The cupping of Thea's hands against the back of Artemis's head encouraged her to move forward. Artemis's wicked tongue moved in circles and set the stage for Thea's body to heat up.

Thea's tongue curled back as she let a moan. Artemis made a production of devouring her pussy. A loud slurp of Artemis's mouth against her pussy made Thea's toes just curl a little bit more. Artemis really hit all of the pleasure points and made Thea push her hips repeatedly into her mouth.

"More!" Thea said. "Faster! Work that tongue...show me how much you like my pussy."

In response, Artemis lapped Thea's juices up. She pulled back and kissed Thea's juicy thighs before diving back into her. Thea cupped the back of Artemis's head and filled her mouth with juices. The blonde hair drapped over Thea's hips and increased the pleasure.

Artemis tried to find her pussy through her pants. Thea grabbed Artemis's arms and wrapped them around Thea's waist.

"You don't get to touch yourself without my permission, "Thea said. "That was the terms of the bet."

Thea's fingers dug into Artemis's scalp and increased the depths where her naughty tongue combed around the edge of Thea's dripping wet hole. Thea leaned back against the wall, showing perfect balance. Her feet rested on Artemis's shoulders.

A naughty thought entered Thea's mind.

"Back," Thea said. "Worship my feet."

Thea fed her toes to Artemis who treated them like fine candy as much as she worshipped them. The sucking, the licking, the rubbing made Thea's pussy flood all over her leg. Thea wiped the juices and sucked on them just as aggressively as Artemis sucked on her toes.

Artemis could not get enough of worshipping Thea's sexy feet. Her cute toes, her elegant arches, and just the soft, tasty flesh. Slightly sweaty, but that added to Artemis's lust.

"Who know you had a bit of a foot fetish?" Thea asked. "Should have figured that out? Maybe next time, if you beat me, I can have you suck on my toes."

Thea stood on Artemis's face and relished the sensations of Artemis lips, perfect for sucking, gliding over every one of her toes. Seconds later, Thea switched the play and sat down on Artemis's face. Artemis moaned as Thea's ass and thighs both smothered Artemis's sexy face and made her lick.

"Do it a bit better, and you get a nice reward," Thea said.

The reward came in the form of Thea pulling down Artemis's workout pants and lightly rubbing her wet pussy in circular motions. The deep, breathy moan coming from Artemis tickled Thea's pussy.

Artemis almost had been blinded by the constant array of pleasure. Thea leaned down, the hot breath hitting Artemis's pussy extremely hard. Thea drank the juices, with a few very light sucks. She lowered a little bit more, hungering for her.

The two women indulged in each other, in a very sexy sixty-nine position. Thea sucked Artemis and matched her movements. Both of them entered a race to get the other to cum the first. Deep, heavily, sexy breathing, and hungry sucking filled the room.

Thea wanted it even more and drank the juices from Artemis. Her wet thighs rubbed repeatedly against Thea's face. Deep sucks, pleasurable sucks, Thea went down on Artemis and made her explode just as much as Thea drained her pussy all over Artemis's face.

The two women pulled away from each other and breathed heavily. Seconds passed with the two lovely women staring longingly in each other's eyes. Artemis and Thea slid forward and kissed each other. No words, just their tongues tangling together in a battle of dominance.

Thea proved to be a little bit more dominant and pinned Artemis down onto the floor. The rapid fire peppering of kisses stunned Artemis. Thea cupped one breast and sucked the other.

"Let me cum….please!"

Thea nuzzled her cheek against Artemis's nipples and motioned for Artemis to get up. Artemis, practically doing a handstand, primed herself. Thea kneaded Artemis's cheeks in her hand.

"Hold that position."

Thea crossed the room to claim a strap on. She teased Artemis's ass ever so briefly, but Thea was not going to go there, at least not yet. Thea put her arms underneath Artemis's legs and hoisted her all the way off of the ground. One archer hit the target and spiked Artemis down onto the dildo. A cry echoed through the room.

"See," Thea said in between kisses. "I always make my shot."

Artemis's mouth opened up and then let out another cry. "A-always!"

Thea squeezed Artemis and showed her tremendous leg strength by bouncing Artemis up and down. The echoes of her flesh and the marks Thea made when she slipped inside of her made Artemis scream out in pleasure. Slowly, Thea edged Artemis to her orgasm.

Artemis clamped down onto Thea and cried out in pleasure. Thea marked Artemis's neck with more kisses.

"Make the shot, and I'll make you cum," Thea said.

Much to her surprise, Thea put a bow and an arrow into Artemis's hand, never once breaking her momentum while fucking the hot blonde archer. Artemis's snug walls closed down and released Thea with several long pumps inside of her.

"Not going to make this easy, are you?" Artemis said.

Thea held Artemis on the edge of the orgasm. Slowly, but surely, teasing Artemis's sexy body. Her nipples had been worked, with Thea's fingers acting like Artemis's nipple was the same as a bow being drawn back. And it showed, with that stiff right nipple standing up and being sucked.

"You can do it," Thea encouraged her.

Yes, Artemis did it, and stopped trying to focus on how hot Thea was burying inside of her. The deeper thrusts sent Thea completely over the edge with a constant wave of pleasure, the loud slaps of skin echoing through the training area.

Make the shot, and get to finish. Artemis's entire body lit aflame with lust. Still, she made much trickier shots under a lot more life-threatening situations then being molested and teased by a sexy brunette.

Artemis drew back, her muscles tightening and squeezing Thea. The shockwaves her pussy made Thea coo out loud in her ear, sucking on the earlobe. Despite that very distracting move, Artemis made the shot, and hit the mark.

"Bullseye," Artemis moaned happily.

Thea bent Artemis over at the waist and fucked her deep from behind. Both women neared their orgasm with each other, closing in on the end. Artemis curled her fingers against the ground and Thea grabbed onto Artemis to plow her a little bit deeper.

The two women came together. Artemis's insides turned into molten jelly the faster Thea pounded into her. The smacking of the brunette archer's hot thighs against the blonde's only increased. Thea topped off Artemis with one last trust, going deep and riding out her orgasm hard.

Thea enjoyed the friction before they collapsed down onto the ground.

Their bodies collapsed into a heap. Thea took the dildo which had been in Artemis's pussy and deep throated it to taste Artemis's juices, maintaining eye contact. Thea fingered Artemis to another orgasm while deep throating the dildo .Artemis returned the favor and manipulated Thea's clit.

Both skilled and sexy archers collapsed down onto the ground. Artemis crawled onto Thea and tightened her lovers around Thea to kiss her hard.

"Next time, how you put your ass on the line?" Thea asked.

"Depends, are you willing to do so?" Artemis said.

Thea smiled and kissed Artemis again. These competitions could get heated, but the aftermath between the two of them got even more heated. Artemis and Thea both agreed about there being no real losers.  
 **End.**


	53. Curing a Hangover(Sara L and Anissa P)

**Curing a Hangover(Sara Lance/White Canary and Anissa Pierce/Thunder)**

 ****The loud drum pounding in Anissa's head jerked her back up. Okay, she partied a little bit too hard last night, and found herself in bed with a very gorgeous, blonde woman, who had a big smile on her face. The memories of last night began pouring in, as there was an attack and this hot ninja woman making the save and teaming up with Anissa to kick some serious ass.

Then, well, the pleasure which followed the action faded, and Anissa just groaned. She tried to get out of bed.

"Leaving so soon?"

The woman's eyes opened up and Anissa smiled. This mysterious woman, whoever she was, looked pretty gorgeous the first thing out of bed. Her eyes, locked onto Anissa's face.

"Yeah, I...what happened…."

"What do you think happened?"

Anissa knew exactly what happened, and the soreness between her thighs, and the smell of sex which filled the air filled in some of the blanks.

"We kicked some ass together, and then we came back here, had a couple of drinks, and I guess one thing lead to another...right….ummm…...sorry, I forget your name."

"Sara," the woman said helpfully. "To be fair, you're more honest than most. You didn't call me by the wrong name, which I would have to stab you for."

Anissa broke out into laughter. Beautiful and a sense of humor, that was nice. Sara's expression remained stoic.

That was a joke, wasn't it? Sara leaned in and crawled a bit closer to Anissa. Anissa closed her eyes.

"I must have hit the drinks a bit hard last night," Anissa said. "Not going to do that again."

"Well, are you going to do this again?"

Daringly, Sara kissed Anissa's mouth. Anissa's muffled cries stopped, as Sara deepened the kiss and caused Anissa to just succumb to her warm and tender affections. Sara could match her in many ways, and obviously in the bedroom as well.

The bedsheets came off as Sara pulled away. Anissa got a look at Sara's nice ass and whistled, at just how nice it looked.

"Damn girl."

"Well, nice to see you're still into my ass," Sara said. "Given how much I was into yours last night."

Anissa's mind had a few more vague memories, of Sara pushing her onto the bed and riding her ass. Her pussy ached at the memory. Anissa moved over and cupped Sara's ass, daringly playing with her warm hands.

Sara Lance closed her eyes and enjoyed Anissa's worshipping of her ass. She always liked when people played with her ass. If you got it, you had to flaunt it. And Anissa did not even bother keeping her ass off if it.

"Go ahead and lick it," Sara said. "If that's what you want."

Anissa nodded and did just that, leaning into Sara's firm cheeks and burying her tongue deep into her warm asshole. Oh, Anissa could just be inside of this ass all day and not once get bored with it. She leaned almost all the way in.

The assassin peered in the mirror. Anissa's face buried between her ass looked quite lovely. She tasted and teased Sara's ass to make Sara's juices flow and her toes curl.

Tongue deep in the ass this fine. Anissa thought despite her crusades, she might have a couple of prejudices of her own which needed to be checked. Namely, she did not think that an ass this fine could ever be on a white girl. But, she realized that calling Sara a girl would be even more offensive than reinforcing old stereotypes, because she was all woman and a very fine woman in fact.

Anissa finally came up for breath, and breathed heavily. Sara turned around and kissed Anissa one more time. Anissa tasted Sara's lips, like good fine wine.

Sara moved down and worshipped Anissa. First cupping Anissa's breasts in her hand to suck on and suck hard, Sara enjoyed them. Sara buried her face deep inside of Anissa's chest. As far as women went, Sara Lance did not discriminate. No matter what the race, as long as they were hot, took good care of themselves, and had a nice wet pussy, Sara would go in. And having this ebony vixen just thrashing on the bed, moaning out even more.

The more Sara's kisses covered Anissa's body, the more her toes curled. Oh, Anissa realized Sara was not the type of girl you brought home to your parents. No, she was the kind of girl you snuck out the back door for after curfew and had wild sex with. Sara dove down between Anissa's legs and sucked her pussy hard.

"Oh, fuck!" Anissa yelled.

Sara went down on Anissa and made her pussy just repeatedly gush all over the place. Much like a corkscrew, Sara's tongue moved in and out, tasting Anissa and making her so hot.

"So, do you want to fuck my ass?"

Asking Anissa if she wanted to fuck a girl like that in the ass was like asking if she wanted a piece of cake after dinner. Sara bent over and threw a strap on down. This model had been particularly durable and the moment Anissa put it on, the strap on reacted to her body heat.

She felt the same things a man would, after getting an unbearable hard on. Anissa steadied herself on the bed and grabbed Sara's hips, edging a bit closer to her. Her puckered anal opening presented itself.

Nice and wet from the ass play earlier. And Anissa could feel Sara's snug asshole squeeze down onto her. She wrapped her arms around Sara and pushed deep inside of her, careful not to hurt Sara. Although, Sara looked like someone who did not mind getting a little rough.

Anissa pushed her hips.

"Damn, how do you have an ass this tight?"

"Training….lots of training," Sara said. "I could say the same about you...guess having a fine ass is perfect is only second nature with all of the running around women, fighting, and training women like that do."

"Oooh, you think?" Anissa asked.

Oh, already, Anissa buzzed with excitement. She played with her nipples for a minute. After that was done, Anissa went all in on Sara's ass and rocked her several times over.

The visual, the visual was something which Anissa could drink in and take, with a big smile. Just as eagerly as she took Sara's fine ass. Which stuck in the air, firmly ready for Anissa to fuck.

Neglecting the rest of Sara's perfectly toned and sexy body seemed very wrong. A mistake which Anissa corrected the faster she moved her hips deep against Sara, plugging her tight ass with constant thrusting. The loud smack of Anissa's thighs upon Sara contrasted them.

Anissa breathed in and got closer to cumming for Sara's fine ass. Sara already dripped well and moaned. Oh, those moans, Anissa loved hearing them. They were almost musical.

"I should get saved by sexy ninjas more often," Anissa said.

Sara just smiled, enjoying how Anissa worked her ass. She had her ass taken by many women, and took the ass of many women. And she would be back inside of Anissa pretty soon. Right now, Sara relaxed and allowed Anissa to plunge a bit harder on her.

A funny feeling visited. Despite the fact Anissa rode Sara's ass hard, she had a funny feeling that Sara was the one who was in control of this little encounter. And Anissa did not mind, not at all. But, still, she had to ride Sara out for an orgasm.

Anissa's head became clearer every time her body exploded with pleasure. One of the best ways to cure a hangover, vigorous sex and lots of it. She tightened her grip around Sara and rode her until pulling out.

The strap came off, and Sara climbed into position, rubbing her pussy up against Anissa's and adding a certain amount of heat on it. Anissa scissored Sara, being on top. Sara made Anissa suck on her finger.

"Like sucking on this finger?" Sara asked. "You know where it's going to be next, isn't it?"

Anissa had some ideas, and sure enough, the finger pulled from her finger into her asshole. With Sara stimulating her clit.

Stupid sexy ninja, making Anissa cream herself like this. Sara did a three pronged attack, of sucking Anissa's breasts, rubbing her clit with Sara's own thigh, and also fingering Anissa's ass.

"Can I keep you?"

Sara just smiled at Anissa's question and said nothing other than opening Anissa's ass cheeks. Anissa rolled over onto her side, opened up for Sara. Sara pushed three of fingers into Anissa's opening and worked it while also taking the plunge with a strap on that Anissa did not know Sara slipped into until it was well deep into her ass.

Must be a ninja thing. All coherent thoughts faded from Anissa, as she breathed in.

Sara's warm body closed in on hers, riding Anissa's ass. First slow, and then a bit harder upon each time Sara made Anissa gush hard. Sara's fingers worked magic, demonstrating the reason why Sara wormed her way into the panties of so many hot women, some of them noteworthy names in history.

Well, Anissa might not remember last night. But she was sure as hell remember this morning?

Sara smiled. Just another fine ass she would enjoy. Anissa Pierce screamed out for more and Sara gave it to her, pumping deep in her ass.  
 **End.**


	54. Experience(Supergirl and Batwoman)

**Experience(Kara Danvers/Supergirl and Kate Kane/Batwoman)**

 ****Crouched against the wall, Kara Danvers breathed very heavily. With her panties pulled down and skirt hiked up, Kara was very much opened up indeed. The black choker collar on her neck, with crystals emitting red solar energy, depleted her energy reserves. Even more when her partner worked deeper into Kara.

Kate Kane, Batwoman, smiled. She had thought about the cute blonde often, and all of the ways to have fun with her. After a team up, Kate decided to take advantage, using couple of handy gadgets to put the Girl of Steel at her mercy. Certain things did run in the family after all.

Leaning in, Batwoman pressed her lips against Kara's neck and kissed her several times over. The beautiful moans stirred something deep in Kate's loins. Despite the fact Kate longed to take her young lover here, she needed to resist, and needed to step back.

"I bet you'd like nothing better to cum, wouldn't you?"

Kate's hot breath hit Kara completely hard on the ear. That question, well the answer had been obvious. Yes, Kara would have loved nothing better than to cum. She would have wanted nothing better than to cum nice and hard. Kate tortured her with the slow edging, her toes curling.

"Yes!"

The cries brought a sharp, and shifty little grin to the side of Kate's face. Kara's mouth opened in such a way brought thoughts into Kate's mind. Dirty thoughts of all of the things Kate longed for Kara's nice, wet tongue to do to her. Kate pushed faster and faster into Kara and made her ride harder into the wall. Kara closed her warm walls down onto Kate's finger and screamed loud.

Kate released Kara and allowed her to cum. The Girl of Steel thrust her hips against Kate's hand and soaked in with juices. Kate smiled, wondering if anyone, man or woman, had ever gotten Kara to cum like this. Doing so was a mark of pride for the crime fighter.

"Well, it's been a long time for you."

With hunger, Kate popped the fingers deep into her mouth and sucked on them, one by one. Watching Kara's reaction to Kate tasting the younger woman's cum caused a stirring to come through Kate's loins. She pressed in, grinding her hips against Kara's wet mound.

"We're just getting started."

"Oh, Rao," Kara said.

Kate sunk her tongue deep into Kara's mouth, who sucked on it eagerly. Kate's dominance and experience overwhelmed the woman. Supergirl felt very much like a girl and Batwoman was a woman, about ready to take Kara and break her as she pleased, super powers or not.

It did not surprise Kara in the slightest that Kate had a strap on underneath her suit and was ready for Kara to use it.

"On your knees and worship me," Kate said.

Kara took Kate's cock in her hand and sucked on the appendage. It started soft and grew in Kara's mouth, almost reacting to the warmth. Kara's fingers stroked Kate's synthetic balls and rubbed them. She brushed against Kate's clit, testing out what she did.

Always, prepared. Such a Bat thing to do. And it would not be the first time which Kara wondered where she got all of those wonderful toys. The collar, which sedated Kara's super strength, made her breath heavily. That was the last thought which slipped into Kara's head prior to Kate just face-fucking her warm mouth.

Kate wanted to do this since the first moment she laid eyes on Kara. So innocent, so cute, so adorable, very adorkable, and yet underneath, was just a sex kitten ready to break out. Kate wrapped her hands around Kara's head and continued to bury her wonderful mouth down onto her.

Batwoman wondered how much she could push Supergirl. The thought of all of the nasty, debauched things that she could have Kara do, well it stirred Kate.

"I'm going to fuck you," Batwoman said. "Has anyone taken your ass yet?"

A surprised squeak echoed from Kara at the thought of getting fuckked in the ass. It seemed a bit much, and yet Kara's thighs dripped at the thought. Batwoman pulled out of her mouth and hoisted Kara up. She collected plenty of lubrication before sliding a finger into her partner's back passage.

"How does that feel?" Kate asked.

"It feels...it feels good," Kara breathed.

Kate kneaded Kara's fine ass cheeks. One of the most powerful women she ever knew submitted made Kate Kane's loins tingle.

"It feels good?" Kate asked. "Oh, you haven't begun to feel good."

Several kisses rained down on the back of Kara's neck. Kara clutched against the wall and Kate could feel Kara grinding her ass back and forth. Kara started out a bit reluctant and then pretty much succumbed to everything Kate wanted to her. That nice pink hole, ready to be fucked, sent Kate into a fit of grinning.

"Your ass is mine now."

That declaration of ownership resulted in more juices pooling from between Kara's legs and dripping to the ground. Kate collected some of them and sucked them down. The minute Kate finished the appetizer, she dove in for the main course and drove herself between Kara's prepared cheeks.

Kara could hardly believe it. The moment Kate sunk in between her cheeks, she felt pleasure beyond anything Kara had ever felt. Kate manipulated her body in such a feverish motion, Kara thought she would collapse. Kate tightened her grip around Kara and rocked her hips faster and faster, driving deep into Kara's tight asshole.

"You like that?" Kate asked. "You want me to stop."

"Never!" Kara yelled.

"Good, we're on the same page," Kate said. "As partners should."

Kate reached underneath Kara's shirt and fondled her breasts. Relishing how soft and firm they were, Kate rocked back and forth into her. With a loud spank, Kara's ass swayed back a tiny bit. Kate loved everything about Kara. The way she moved, the way she moaned, and the way she felt.

"Yes, I like being your partner."

"We should team up more often," Kate said.

Kara was a good outlet to relieve stress, especially her nice tight ass. Kate was quick in the draw, never touching Kara in the same place too often. The hot panting of the Girl of Steel made Kate's own loins flare up. The sweet manipulation of her own clit edged Kate closer to the orgasm.

So many times, Kara needed to be in control. The choker Kate put on her allowed Kara to let loose. And most certainly, Kate let loose. Every time Kate's strong muscular thighs hit Kara, Kara dug her nails into the wall. Kate pulled her away from the wall and sunk into Kara.

Bending over Supergirl and plowing her ass sent Kate's loins ablaze with passion. Oh, the faster Kate pumped inside of her, the hotter she felt. Kate held onto Kara's hips and tightened. She allowed Kara to gush all over the ground and make her hips just pump back.

"One more time."

Kate topped up Kara with a nice orgasm. She clutched a fistful of Kara's hair in her right hand and put her hand on Kara's sweet ass with the other hand to fondle it. Kara anticipated Kate's touch and registered her very vocal pleasure. It sent a stirring in Kate's loins.

Batwoman and Supergirl came together. Riding out Kara's ass all the way through the orgasm sent Kate off to the edge. She smacked Kara's wet ass, grinding against her hard.

"Good girl."

Kara sunk down to the ground and Kate sat down to allow Kara to crawl between her legs and taste the aftermath of Kate's orgasm.

"Such a good pussy licker," Kate said. "I want to see you upstairs in ten minutes. Wear the cape...and your boots."

Kara nodded eagerly and Kate allowed her plenty of time to catch her bearings. The Maid of Might eagerly anticipated what the detective wanted for her. Given Kate's smokey gaze cast down on her body, Kara could only gush in anticipation for what was going to happen next.  
 **End.**


	55. Sweet Temptation(Vixen and Killer Frost)

**Sweet Temptation(Mari McCabe/Vixen and Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost)**

 ****Mari McCabe, dressed in short shorts which fit her like a second skin and an extremely tight tank top, pounded away at a heavy bag. She reared back and smacked the bag extremely hard, causing it to move back and forth, on the chain. She broke out into a smile, barely breaking a sweat.

Out of the corner of Mari's eye, walked Caitlin Snow. She dressed in a simple enough outfit, a button up black blouse, a skirt, and stockings, but she looked amazing in it. The wonkiness with Mari's totem as of late, which caused her to be a bit more adventurous made Mari fixate on her legs.

Tearing the gaze away from Caitlin's lovely legs, Mari, although shakily, managed to look Caitlin directly in the eyes. Caitlin flashed her a smile, a bit knowingly to be honest. And that was more than sufficient.

"Thanks for your help," Caitlin said.

"That was my pleasure," Mari said. "Besides, Grodd would have taken all over our minds…"

"It's a shame," Caitlin said. "He has changed since he was at Star Labs those years ago."

Thawne just lit the spark and turned Grodd into who he was. Caitlin took in a deep breath, almost sad, but she could not see Grodd as the innocent gorilla that he used to be. He had turned into something else entirely, and that scared her. And deep down, Killer Frost mocked Caitlin for her sentiments.

Something which Caitlin thought Frost might have had a point.

"So, thank you…."

Mari leaned in and surprised Caitlin by pouncing her. Something primal overwhelmed Mari. Caitlin gasped in surprise, but did not really fight Mari off. Not that Caitlin had a choice. She felt Mari pin her against the wall with a strength and smothered Caitlin with several kisses.

A moment later, Mari snapped out of her senses.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

Mari turned around, only to feel a hand strike against her buttock. Two arms wrapped around her.

"They say if you play with fire, you're going to get burned," said a low voice. "But how about ice? What if you play with ice?"

Mari turned her head around ever so slightly, to come face to face with the one and only Killer Frost. Caitlin shifted into her alter ego and had been eying Mari up. Feeling her up as well, which did nothing to expel Mari's already very faulty self control. First through her top and then underneath her top, Then Caitlin pushed a hand down Mari's tight shorts.

"You naughty little vixen," Killer Frost teased her. "You're wet for me."

Perhaps this is what Mari needed to expel some of the added sexual energy she had been feeling. Caitlin may have been a bit more passive, but Mari awoke something which was less than passive.

"Please don't tease me like that," Mari said. "I don't know how the amulet will react?"

Killer Frost only responded by rubbing Mari's crotch a little bit more. The heat rising through it was intense and only pulsed a little bit more when she buried those fingers deep inside of her body and made Mari just moan. Thrashing.

"Oh, you dirty little girl, I think you might be in heat," Killer Frost moaned. "Bend over for me, and we'll have some real fun."

The cold air around the room sent Mari's sensories into overdrive. Despite the air being cold, the heat around her thighs remained hot, scorching, and she enjoyed the fast fingering from Killer Frost, who worked a bit deeper into her and made Mari just moan in endless delight.

Then, something swelled against Killer Frost. A cock, made entirely of ice, rubbing against Mari's heated mound. Killer Frost gripped Mari's nipple and gave it a nice little twist, to cause her to breath in and breathe out very aggressively. The lust within her, almost made her collapse.

"I bet you want me inside of you," Killer Frost said. "Don't you...you naughty vixen."

Every time Killer Frost called Mari naughty, that just made her flare up in even more lust. Oh Killer Frost knew precisely how to hit all of those right buttons. Buttons which made Mari's groin flare with pleasure.

Killer Frost grabbed a handful of Mari's succulent backside and rubbed up against her from behind. Those fingers danced down Mari's body and aggressively teased her until she turned into little more than a puddle of lust. One which Killer Frost just measured, ever so slightly. Rubbing in and out, until she had been almost inside of Mari.

"Do it," Mari said.

"Patience,' Killer Frost said.

Mari grabbed onto the side of the wall, almost scratching up the finish. She did not want to be patience, she wanted to be fucked so hard.

After one more tour of feeling up Mari's fight body, Killer Frost reared back and shoved deep into Vixen. She stuffed Vixen completely full, pushing her up against the wall. Riding her a little bit before pulling out and spinning Vixen around so they could go face to face.

Killer Frost plowed into Mari's tight pussy from behind. Those beautiful cat-eyes, locked into Caitlin's, were stunning as well. Caitlin leaned in, hips moving back and forth with a constant amount of thrusting. Which only deepened the faster Caitlin worked herself into Mari's warm, pleasantly tight pussy.

"HARDER!" Mari yelled.

Mari dug her nails into Caitlin's animals. The intense stare in her body made Killer Frost just smile. She made her cock even louder, stuffing Mari to the point where she could break the woman in half. Two large balls made of ice also slapped against Mari's thighs, melting against her when hitting it.

"I can touch these legs for days," Caitlin breathed in Mari's ear. "You know that, right?"

Mari bobbed her head back and forth, knowing that indeed. She wanted Caitlin to have her hands all over her legs, touching them on a constant loop. Never once giving up. She edged closer, closer to the point of blissful release. The tension inside of her loins, threatening to burst, threatening to explode made Caitlin just a huge puddle of lust all over.

"Oh, baby, that's it, right there," Catilin moaned in her ear. "Cum for me."

Mari's totem glowed against her chest. The power of a python, squeezing its prey, squeezed against Caitlin's thrusting cock. Caitlin managed to reinforce the size and the girth of her cock while plunging deep into the woman in question. The loud moans, only escalating, made Caitlin just lose it completely.

The pure, sheer instincts in Mari's brought her into one direction. Namely, she just had to devour Caitlin's nipples. Suck on them and make them hers.

Killer Frost, Caitlin, did it really matter at this point? Both of them agreed this felt amazing. Enjoying this moment with the totem wearer sent thrills through their loins. Caitlin rocked back and forth against Mari. Harder, faster, with their hips moving a bit over.

"You make me melt," Killer Frost said through a mouth full of Mari's supple breasts.

"Good," Mari said. "Because, you're making me feel like I don't have to hold back."

In some way, the two lovely women helped each other, enter this moment of sexual fulfillment. The thrill, which built through their bodies stunned them both. Killer Frost, grinding the edge of her nail against Mari's long leg, sent her several more steps over the edge.

Mari clutched Killer Frost just as hard. The cock melted inside of her body, and sent Caitlin's warm juices to intermingle against her own. Mari returned the favor from earlier to suck on Killer Frost's fine breasts.

Killer Frost closed her eyes. Vixen nursed off of her breasts and made Killer Frost just drip for more. She would have liked to turn it around and grow another ice cock to plunge into Vixen's tight body. She never got the chance and instead just kept thrusting away.

Their thighs, smacking in an endless loop against each other rubbed together. They shared numerous orgasms together until they collapsed down onto the ground.

Mari crawled between Killer Frost's legs, who shifted back to Caitlin. The view of Mari's beautiful face disappearing between her pussy and licking their combined juices out of it aroused Caitlin even more. Mari's tongue rattled in her, making Caitlin think of a snake hissing and that made Caitlin almost lose it.

They needed to work together more often, if this was the end result. Caitlin just rested on the ground with Mari eating her out. Until Mari prepared to mount Caitlin and take her prize over and over again. The number of orgasms which rocked Caitlin stunned her and thrilled her even more.  
 **End.**


	56. Worthy of Celebration(LaurelBabsGwen)

**Worthy of Celebration(Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman, and Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth One/Black Canary)**

 ****Gwen Stacy, Barbara Gordon, and Laurel Lance all settled in for a long night together, looking very happy about themselves. They teamed up, to take down a gang of human traffickers, who managed to elude capture over several states. Granted, humans were not the only thing they trafficked, but it was one of the reasons to put them down and hope that they would stay down.

"We've done it," Laurel said with a very pleased smile on her face. "Well, Barbara did most of the legwork."

"Hey, I just broke into their systems," Barbara said with a modest shrug. "It was encrypted, and in another language….just hopefully people will open their eyes on what Kasnia is doing, under our noses."

"Sure hope so," Gwen said. "We should do that more often...just the three of us."

Gwen's eyes drifted over Barbara and Laurel. The three of them knew each other practically since childhood. Their fathers went through training to become police officers at the same time. They had some challenges, and rose up to the ranks, where they became either Captain, in the case of Quentin Lance and George Stacy or Commissioner, in the case of James Gordon. George Stacy dealt with the least amount of problems, in New York of all places.

On the record, he had to disapprove of his daughter's vigilante activities as the Sensational Spider-Woman, although he did approve of it behind the scenes, and help Gwen out very discretely. Fathers were always the first one to know about what their daughters were up to.

"So?" Gwen asked. "Time to celebrate."

Gwen leaned in and caught Barbara off guard with a kiss to the lips. Only for a few seconds before Barbara returned the kiss and made out with Gwen with practiced ease.

Laurel, looking amused at first, turned into frustration. Watching her two friends make out with each other was really starting to make Laurel feel left out. She tapped her foot on the ground.

"Sorry," Gwen said, not sounding sorry at all.

Laurel instantly forgave Gwen, the second Gwen locked lips with her and kissed the utter hell out of Laurel. Oh, the warmth of their mouths, just going together, resulted in endless pleasure. Barbara wrapped her arms around Laurel and kissed her, while working Laurel's outfit off and revealing her crotch.

"Seems like you're excited," Barbara said. "Just as well, I'm excited as well."

Barbara buried her fingers into Laurel's pussy while rubbing her bare pussy against Laurel's ass. Gwen's fingers latched onto the clasp of Laurel's uniform and pulled it off to reveal her bountiful breasts for Barbara to suck on them. While also taking one nipple between her fingers, sticking onto it and releasing it.

"You and your sticky fingers," Laurel managed in between breaths.

The sweet milking of Laurel's nipple caused a smile to appear on Gwen's's face. She worked, back and forth, causing a cry to merely escalate through her. Gwen wished she had the extra arms once again, so she could finger Barbara as well.

She made use with the arms she had, putting Laurel and Barbara on the bed. Legs spread, and Gwen buried fingers deep into them to make them cry out.

Laurel's thrusting hips moved up and down from Gwen's probing fingers. Gwen leaned down and kissed her nipples, making Gwen excited. Out of the corner of her eye, Laurel noticed Gwen reaching around and grabbing onto Barbara's nipples, pulling on them and releasing them.

It did not take too long before Barbara and Gwen moved up Laurel's body.

"Always tag-teaming me," Laurel breathed.

"Oh, you know it, don't you?" Barbara asked with a saucy smile.

A strap on, because of course Barbara had one, at the ready. And ready for shove down Laurel's throat as she got on her hands and knees. The loud soft cry of pleasure emitting across the room made Barbara just flash a very knowing smile.

Gwen created her own strap on, thanks to some well placed webbing. She webbed it to her pelvis and moved in. The first test of this little implement did not work out so well. Now, Gwen had it down to a science. She rolled back, pushing as deep into Laurel as possible and ensuring that Laurel's warm pussy pretty much sucked up Gwen's makeshift cock.

One woman fucked Laurel's mouth and the other buried deep into her pussy. Gwen and Barbara pushed Laurel's body in between them. Their hands reached to caress her body. Barbara stroked Laurel's face and moved into a pure. While Gwen grabbed ahold of Laurel's hips and rocked into her.

Laurel thought she would collapse from the constant amount of pleasure both of her lovely friends were giving her. Oh, yes, this felt beyond amazing. The thrill which entered her body, just sent her straight into dream land. Barbara picked up things a little bit and rocked into her mouth.

"Pour it on Gwen," Barbara said.

"Oh, of course," Gwen said.

Gwen enjoyed the insides of Laurel's body. She dripped with increasing pleasure. Gwen leaned in and grabbed onto Laurel's nipple to squeeze it extremely hard from her position. The force which Gwen released and grabbed Laurel's nipple just sent a pleasure jolt through the stunning blonde the faster that Gwen rode her from behind.

"Yes, that's perfect, isn't it?" Gwen breathed. "You like what I'm doing to you? You really like what I'm doing to your body, don't you?"

Laurel could only answer with moans. The state of her answered Gwen's questions perfectly. She rocked a little bit deeper, hips moving back and forth to the point where she rode Laurel all the way to an amazing orgasm. The thrill only increased to the end of the rode.

Barbara pulled away from Laurel as did Gwen. Only not for long. Laurel settled down in Barbara's lap, with her asshole opened up and primed with salvia. Gwen helped out by licking Laurel's back passage to get it nice and wet.

"Time to make a Laurel sandwich," Barbara said.

"Oh god," Laurel said.

Barbara kissed Laurel's neck, and then her shoulder. She pinched Laurel's nipple and pumped it up and down. Edging just a tiny bit closer, Barbara opened up Laurel's very snug asshole for intrusion.

One in her pussy, one in her ass, and Laurel could feel it just build up in inside of her. Gwen's hands, the nearest to her breast, cupped and released them, making Laurel explode out into passion. Thankfully, Gwen web-gagged her to prevent Laurel from bringing the house down.

"Wow, that webbing is very strong to prevent a Canary Cry," Barbara said.

Laurel closed her eyes. Ever since coming back from the afterlife, she returned with the same powers as her doppleganger, Black Siren. Although, it took a while to control them. Thankfully, Gwen put a muzzle on her before Laurel could do some serious damage.

Now, Laurel had been pinned down, without anywhere to go, Gwen and Barbara had their way with her and could do pretty much anything they wished. And what they wished had been completely devious.

"Let's test her limits," Barbara said. "It's been way too long since the three of us have gotten together like this."

"Agreed."

Gwen stuck her fingers to Laurel's clit, pinching it at all of the right spots. Right as Barbara just had been launched over the top with a very pleasurable scream. Her hips, moving back and forth, crashed down onto the bed. Her cries only intensifying with each passing moment.

"Way too long," Gwen said.

Barbara and Gwen stuffed Laurel in both of her holes. The webbing was about ready to melt, and Gwen took advantage of the last few minutes with it. She pushed in and out of Laurel and stuffed her body completely full. Leading up to that pleasant moment where Gwen's loins were about ready to give way and cum.

The webbing melted and Gwen scissored Laurel instead. She rocked back and forth, taking her pleasure deep and hard with their wet pussies and thighs rubbing together. The end caused both of them to crash down to Earth.

Pulling away from Laurel, Gwen prepared to make her next move. Only to realize she could not move it all.

Gwen realized her hands had been webbed to the top of her head and feet webbed to the bed. With Barbara putting her hands underneath Gwen's ass and lifting her up on the bed. Barbara kissed from Gwen's shoulder to her ear, before whispering in it.

"Do you ever learn that it isn't a good idea to leave your toys lying around?"

Barbara used some oil, normally for slipping up criminals, to make Gwen's asshole nice and wet. Gwen's thick, beautiful ass, a marvel of beauty, fit nicely in Barbara's hands. Barbara clutched Gwen and oiled up her ass all the way, not just her hole. She leaned Gwen forward.

"When this webbing melts, you're so going to get it."

"Promises, promises," Barbara drawled. "As for you….you're going to get it down, Gwendolyn."

Using her full name and teasing her, oh Gwen would not be forgetting this. Barbara opened up Gwen's tight hole and shoved deep into her.

Finally, the web gag on Laurel's mouth gave way. This allowed her to properly register a whistle of pleasure to the mouth watering sight of Barbara ass-fucking a webbed up Gwen. Laurel thought about fingering herself, and she still might. However, she had an even better idea.

"You are wet," Laurel said.

"You know how much she likes her ass getting fucked," Barbara said. "Almost as much as Sara, and I should know."

Laurel smiled, she knew that as well. She leaned in and kissed Gwen's warm nether lips, sucking them extremely hard and making her just lift up. Prior to Barbara stuffing her ass full of that cock, which just seemed to react to Gwen's ass, one hundred percent of the way.

The fingering of herself and the licking of Gwen's perfect, gushing pussy, sent Laurel over the tipping point. She leaned in, sucking on Gwen's clit and then moving in to lick her wet hole. The circular motions of Laurel going in and out of Gwen sent her to the tipping point.

"You can't free yourself, even if you want to, right?" Barbara asked.

Oh, Gwen would have to agree with that. Nothing she could do, would free herself. Barbara knew precisely how to hit all of the right buttons and send Gwen to the tipping point. Barbara's arousal staining the back of her legs, made her just lose it even more with pleasure.

"No, you have me," Gwen said. "But, one day, I will have you."

"Promises, promises," Barbara repeated from earlier.

A small part of Barbara wished Gwen would follow up on her threat. But, she was not going to make it easier on the web swinging. Because, what's the part of it? Barbara pushed in, enjoying how Gwen's ass stuck to her, much like the spider-empowered heroine stuck to walls when crimefighting.

Laurel topped off Gwen's arousal with another orgasm. She gushed all over Laurel's face, staining it with juices. Laurel rose up and kissed Barbara over Gwen's shoulder. The fact Laurel and Barbara shared Gwen's juices just seconds away from her made Gwen tingle. The fact Laurel, without missing a beat, started to finger her, only increased what Gwen was feeling.

"Almost there," Barbara said.

Gwen's webbing melted, but her body melted even more from the tag teaming Barbara and Laurel did to her. The tension in her released and something far stronger than Gwen's spider sense tingled. She gushed all over. Laurel and Barbara rode out both of her holes.

The three women ended up in a nice, sticky pile. Hands aimlessly groping breasts, asses, thighs, while they kissed each other. The unspoken agreement they would pick this up the moment their heads cleared.  
 **End.**


	57. Convincing(Thea Q and Susan W)

**A Convincing Argument(Thea Queen and Susan Williams)**

 ****Susan Williams rushed to the elevator. She had deadline to make and no time to wait around. The sound of someone else coming into the elevator just seconds before it shut was not a surprise.

"Hello, Susan."

Thea Queen, the sister of Oliver Queen, a man who Susan had been sleeping with and also had been trying to investigate some descripiences in his past. The current Mayor of Star City had a bit of a checkered past, if the tabloid were to believed. Given that his five year journey started with Oliver cheating on his girlfriend with her sister, he most certainly had been up to shady things in the fast.

Susan was not interested in the tabloid trash, who Oliver slept with and did not sleep with. Mostly because she did not blame them at all.

"Ms. Queen," Susan said. "What can I do for you?"

"My brother," Thea said. "Well, you're already doing him, aren't you? And trying to get close to him...to find out information about him? And a little birdie told me that you are trying to pin down Oliver in Russia five years ago...when he was supposed to be in Lian Yu."

"I have...more than just hearsay," Susan said.

Thea pressed Susan against the elevator wall. Despite being a small girl, Thea was deceptively strong and Susan felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies which Susan could not explain.

"Pictures can be manipulated, eye witnesses accounts can be mistaken," Thea said. "I know it's all the rage these days to try and pin Russian involvement on prominent politicians. But...the fact of the matter is my brother was on that island for five years. Five long years, I had to grow up without my brother, and when he came back...he was not the same Oliver. He was not in Russia, he fought for survival...and was very lucky to be found. He's the only family I have left and you will not put his reputation through the mud."

"Look, I don't want to believe the worst of your brother," Susan said. "But, I have a job to do….."

"Oliver has plenty of people wishing to do him harm," Thea said. "And I don't want to seem him harmed by some third-rate Vicki Vale."

Oh, that one hurt Susan, that really did. Thea's fingers moved to her chest. She could have very well had a knife up there and Susan closed her eyes. Something about this situation, being trapped in the elevator by this woman, brought a very warm and pleasant desire.

"You're wet," Thea said.

Thea, after being put in the Lazarus Pit, had developed slightly enhanced senses. She could sense fear, but she could also sense excitement and arousal.

"I'm not," Susan said. "Look, what do you want from me? I have a deadline and you can't…."

The bloodlust had faded a long time ago. Thea smiled. The thought of going down on a woman who might as well have been fucked by her brother recently got Thea's blood pumping. Oliver and Thea had shared solace in each other, during their various trials and tribulations over the years.

Susan would not ruin that and if she kept prying into Oliver's life, she might find that out. Thea would not let that happen.

"You're not going anywhere," Thea said. "The cameras in this elevator are dead and we're stopped dead in the middle of the building."

Thea pulled Susan's skirt up. The nylon stockings covering her legs felt as smooth as silk of Thea. Susan breathed heavily. She had experimented a fair few times in college, but nothing too serious. And nothing like this. Thea eyed her up like a predator stalking her next victim.

Oh, how Susan really, really longed to be Thea's prey.

Thea forced Susan down to the ground and hiked up her skirt to reveal a nice lacy black thong. Susan's eyes traveled to the material and Thea slid it to the side to reveal her bare pussy lips.

"Worship me, and I'll let you go."

Susan leaned in, tongue sticking out and kissed Thea's warm womanhood. Oh, she tasted so sweet. Like fruit juice in the summer. Refreshing and delicious. Susan worked her tongue of Thea's folds, making the most of it. She wanted to get out of her alive.

Did Thea have a knife up her sleeve? This thought built up anticipation in Susan's mind. Her nipples stuck out. The fact Susan could be killed here and no one could pin it on Thea made her just want to please the woman, not to upset her.

The combination of fear and arousal coming from Susan made Thea pulse in desire. She leaned in and allowed Susan to lap up her lips.

"You're such a whore," Thea said. "I bet you down on my brother last night. And you're going down on his sister today...aren't you?"

Susan closed her eyes. Yes, she wanted this. So badly. She always found herself admiring Thea's legs every time she showed up at the Mayor's office. The Queen Heiress favored short skirts. And Susan favored them on her as well. She stroked it.

Thea whipped her head back. Thanking Felicity mentally for killing the elevator. She would have to reward Felicity later. The thought of the tech girl on her hands and knees, ass up in the air to be topped repeatedly by Thea caused a tingle inside of her body. More than humbling this proud career woman and ensuring her.

Susan reared back, enjoying the blasts of juices all over her face. Thea leaned down and forced Susan to stand.

The makeout session started with Thea shoving her tongue as deep into Susan's waiting mouth as humanly possible. Thea enjoyed the taste of herself after another woman went down on her.

The next thing Susan knew, Thea had bent against the right wall of the elevator. Thea had Susan out of her panties, leaving the stockings on. Thea rubbed the material.

"Like sister, like brother," Susan managed before Thea shoved her tongue inside.

Oh, Susan really had no idea how their tastes rain similar. Thea and Oliver had some fun with the same women several times. Sara the most often. Felicity, when she was not being a bitch as well. Laurel a few times as well. Just to name a few. Although, Sara had been the only one to have Oliver and Thea at the same time, so far, and not separately. At least so far.

If only Thea could get her lovely sister-in-law, Nyssa, to join them for some fun. Perhaps her and Sara could team up on that in the future.

Right now, Thea ravenously licked out Susan. Envisioning what Oliver might have done with her. Unfortunately, Thea would have to keep that to her imagination for Susan cleaned up long ago from the last time she slept with Oliver. Still, Thea could pretend and she did go down onto Susan. Imagining her brother's juices still clinging to her warm lips when Thea ate it out.

Susan closed her eyes. She could eat a pussy. As good as Oliver could. Another thing which ran in the family. Susan exploded all over Thea's face.

The two women made out with each other, tasting the juices left behind. Thea squeezed Susan's supple breast through her shirt and made her cry out in pleasure.

Susan Williams had prided herself on observational skills. It was made her a good reporter. However, one thing she did not see was Thea fixing a strap on to herself and then spreading her legs before slamming deep inside of her. Oh, damn it, that was so hot.

Thea rammed against Susan against the wall.

"Did you dream about this?" Thea asked. "Hoping that I would pull you into an elevator? And fuck your brains out?"

Thea stopped herself from saying how she fucked all of her brother's girlfriend's. One of her favorite games was filming the act and then taking it to Oliver. As Oliver watched it, Thea sucked his cock.

Susan closed her eyes. She could do nothing more than to grope Thea's body. The flesh, just lit her on fire. Susan entered a roller coaster ride. Cumming harder and harder.

It would be unfair to compare Oliver and Thea. But they both fucked like debauched angels. The female and male half of the same soul, which caused nasty, taboo thoughts to fill Susan's mind. Susan thought that she had been running away with so many thoughts.

"Fuck,' Susan said. "I've never expected this to happen."

Thea smiled, she hoped it would. Susan would need to learn her place and Thea was happy to help her learn it as well.

"Yes, indeed, darling," Thea said. "One more time. Cum with me."

"Oooh, yes!" Susan cried out.

Thea rocked Susan's hips repeatedly. The loud slap of flesh emitted through the room. She closed in on the finish. Thea wanted to give Susan one that she remembered.

"Keep fucking Oliver," Thea said. "But, we've come to an understanding that Oliver was on Lian Yu for five years. And anything else...is a fabrication."

"Right, fake news...it's fake news!" Susan agreed in between moans.

Thea rewarded Susan's obedience by motorboating the horny reporter. Susan almost lost it completely. Screaming almost so loud that Thea had to muffle Susan's mouth with her hand.

"Cum for your queen," Thea said.

The double meaning had not been lost on Susan. She came, extremely hard. Her knees, wobbling around. Thea held her up and rode her to the orgasm.

Thea came as well. She pounded Susan. First with the dildo inside. Then with their pussies rubbing against each other, completely bare.

Thea adjusted something in her ear. And magically, as if on cue, the elevator started working again.

As they were going down, Susan decided one more time to go down on Thea. Thea would allow it. It was not the first time she had sex in this elevator after all. Nor would it be the last.  
 **End.**


	58. Deep Under the Covers(Alex D Sarah W)

**Deep Under the Covers(Alex Danvers and Sarah Walker from Chuck)**

 ****This adventure started in the most simple of ways. A terrorist organization, ran from the shadows by an alien with telepathic powers. Alexandra Danvers, of the DEO, teaming up with Sarah Walker, of the CIA, to take down the organization before they could lead to the death of countless. The leader of said organization currently entered DEO custody.

A few drinks and a night of no-strings attached fun. Alex's head, fuzzy as it was, recalled the details of the previous night. Her companion, still in bed, arms wrapped around her. Alex took in a deep breath and shifted against the covers with a soft smile on her face.

"Good morning," Sarah said in Alex's ear.

"Good morning," Alex said to her. "Thought you would be out of here by now…."

Sarah cupped Alex's face and ran a finger down the side of her face. The blue-eyed blonde moved in a bit closer and looked over Alex.

"I'm not the type to fuck and run," Sarah said. "Besides, after last night, I want to see if everything lived up to my memories. If you're up for it."

An eager nod showed Sarah just how much she was up for it. Sarah let the covers dropped. Alex could have almost been driven breathless with Sarah pressing her nude frame over the top of Alex's hips. The beautiful agent leaned in and kissed Alex hard.

Alex could only return the kiss. Exploring Sarah's body. How soft her skin felt, how silky, how smooth, and just nice over all. Alex gasped through the kiss several times over. Sarah and Alex worked their tongues together.

Sarah shifted down a little bit to play with Alex's chest. Alex moaned to encourage Sarah to go a little bit lower. The heat pulsing from between Alex's legs only increased her desire and need. Her want as well. Sarah slipped a finger against Alex's dripping hot sex.

The two women entered a passionate dance with each other. No words, no strings attached, just raw animalistic sex. Sarah roamed the inside of Alex's mouth freely. Alex realized how inexperienced she was compared to this blonde minx on top of her.

Sarah sensed the arousal coming from Alex. She moved down into position. Perfectly between Alex's legs and honestly primed to eat out the government agent. Her strong thighs closing in against her head sent Sarah tongue first down into her. Eager circular motions resulted in moans.

And the more Alex moaned, the faster Sarah licked out of her. Sarah prided herself on being able to go down on a woman and make them weak in the knees. The beautiful government agent submitted to Sarah's actions.

Alex's thought process scattered with so many thoughts. She wanted to do what was necessary to keep her head afloat and just enjoy this. Yet, Alex slowly submitted to Sarah. She was just so good. That blonde head of hair, just brushing between her thighs made Alex lapse into fitful moans.

Sex ruled Alex's body and made her delirious with pleasure. She hit the tipping point with Sarah right there to give Alex just that added nudge.

A shudder, a twitch, and Alex's mind just lapsed into endless pleasure. Sarah hit all of the right points.

Oh, god, she looked so hot rising up from Alex's pussy. Complete with evidence of Alex's orgasm dripping off of Sarah's face. Sarah Walker was sex on two legs and speaking of two legs, Sarah stood up on the bed.

No words once more. Alex had no need for words when coming face to face with Sarah's wet, shaven, pussy. So pink and so delightful and now Sarah sitting down on Alex's face. Oh, she would be Sarah's face-sitting slave any time.

Alex aimed to please her sexy mistress. Tongue dancing up and down. Alex ate Sarah's pussy as if her life depended on it.

Being smothered to death, slowly, sexually in this way, would not be the worst way to go.

Sarah rocked herself up and down. She should be careful, not to enjoy this two much. Alex's heavy breathing only accelerated what Sarah did. She enjoyed Alex's tongue just as much as Alex enjoyed her. And Sarah leaned in to take control of Alex's pussy again.

Mouth to pussy on both ends brought both women to the next level. Sarah Walker and Alex Danvers munched on each other's pussies and raced to thrill the other with an orgasm. Sarah got a head start on the race. Damn though if Alex did not put her all into her, mouth, tongue, and all. Nibbling, sucking, licking, and just making Sarah have the top of her life.

Two very skilled, very athletic government agents, cumming at the same time, resulted in an extremely beautiful sight.

Alex's body rippled in the aftermath. Sarah rose up to allow Alex a nice view of her ass. The mouth watering sight caused Alex to say one word.

"Damn."

Sarah turned around, smiling and pressed down onto Alex. She silenced Alex, first with a finger, and then with her lips. Both made out. Alex spent the next few minutes testing her luck. The best place to touch Sarah was her nice supple ass.

Alex, now propped onto Sarah's lap, pressed her face down onto the blonde agent's breasts. The gorgeous woman, breathing in and out, suckled breasts like a nursing baby. Sarah's fingers stroked all of the right faces and made Alex get closer.

Their groins rubbed together. Closer, closer, closer, and Alex hit the edge. Sarah found a spot on the back of Alex's leg and hit it at the right pleasure point. The blast of pleasure came from Alex's curling toes and all the way up her spine. She snapped back and Sarah yanked Alex back into a kiss.

They came back on the bed. Sarah straddled Alex's legs and groped her. The moment their pussies brushed together.

The two beautiful women scissored each other in a flurry of flesh moving to each other. Sarah rocked herself against Alex. Willing the minutes together and teasing her body.

Alex collapsed back on the bed and dripped in sweat. Sarah gave Alex just a minute of breath. Before, Sarah pressed up against Alex. Body on body, skin on skin, flesh against flesh.

The furious battle of their hips moving ended with Sarah hoisting Alex up off of the bed and pinning her back down. She knew all of the ways to increase the levels of penetration with the women.

Alex came in an explosive manner. But, her screams had been muffled with Sarah's warm tit flesh pressing into her mouth. Sarah looked down at Alex, half-taunting, and half-sincere. She lightly brushed a kiss against Alex's forehead and moved down with more kisses to her.

Oh, Alex shook underneath the sheer force of what Sarah was doing to her. Sarah used Alex as her personal sex toy and Alex loved being used in such a way.

Sarah feasted on Alex's womanhood after riling her up. She slurped away for at least five long minutes, going slow enough to edge Alex. She got closer and closer, and then before Alex was on the edge of an orgasm, Sarah pulled away.

Alex could have whined. If she had not spent the next few minutes as Sarah's facesitting slave once again. Sarah's perfect ass and wet pussy ground all over Alex's face to stain it.

Attachment could lead to so many problems. Sarah had to remember that this was just purely physical pleasure. Alex eating out Sarah's ass and pussy in alternating waves ensured Sarah almost forgot about that. She rode Alex's face to a very prolific conclusion.

Sarah crawled back to observe the mess she left on Alex's face. A strand of dark hair flipped out of Alex's hair opened the door for Sarah to gaze on Alex's beautiful and yet slightly stained face. Sarah swept in and once again dominated this beautiful, but very much inexperienced, woman with a long and very tender kiss.

Defeated, dominated, two adjectives which Alex accepted. Sarah stroked her pussy for thirty seconds straight and gave Alex a break for about another minute in between it. Alternating motions brought Alex closer and closer to the edge which her body held for the past several minutes.

Sarah turned the finger inside of Alex's warm hole ever so slightly. Hitting Alex with pinpoint precision and making her just thrash all over the bed.

Alex rode Sarah's thrusting fingers to one of the best orgasms in her life. The breath driven out of Alex's body made the orgasm impossible.

A small smile popped over Sarah's face upon the aftermath. A taste test showed today's aftermath had been one to remember.

Perhaps, Sarah could stay for a little bit longer and indulge this woman one more time. Just to have something spectacular to remember her by.

Sarah Walker and Alex Danvers willed away a long morning enjoying with each other. Words, at least with coherent syllables, were not needed for either of them. Sarah's sucking on Alex's tongue lapsed her into a blissful state. The fingers deep inside of her one more time pushed Alex.

Eventually this ride would end, but damn if Alex was not going to commit every last minute of it to memory. To revisit in during those cold lonely nights when her frustration hit it's limit.  
 **End.**


	59. Spoils of War(Sara L and Sif)

**Spoils of War(Sara Lance and Lady Sif from Thor)**

 ****Sara laughed as she kicked back another glass of mead. Oh, she was a bit tipsy. And yet about as dangerous as she would be if she was stone-cold sober. Because, a true warrior did not let a little thing like being drunk dampen her ability to do well in battle.

The latest misadventure for the Legends lead them to the realm of Asgard to track down the latest demon which frustrated them. They teamed up with Lady Sif and the almighty Thor, the Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder. Who ended up being turned into a frog.

Which, as Sara found out from Sif, was an all too common occurrence. And Sara and Sif went out, to swap stories about their past battles, like two warriors were. The more Sara drank, the more she loosened up.

"Come on, one more!"

Sif frowned. "Captain Lance, I believe mortals have what they call a limit, and you might have passed it. You have no need to impress me by keeping up on me drink for drink. You've impressed me with your prowess today."

"It's fine, I know when I've had enough," Sara said in a slightly slurred voice as she staggered. "Okay, maybe I have had enough..but hey...just one more...besides Gideon can create a new liver for me. That's what she does."

"Well, I do believe you have had enough," Sif said.

"Oh, maybe I have," Sara said. "Did anyone tell you how beautiful your eyes are? And since I've obviously had a enough to drink, we can do something else to celebrate. Something wonderful...you know I've laid with some...great warrior women. Princess Diana of Themyscira...Red Sonja….Xena...and there are others as well...but my head's a bit fuzzy and besides I think the two of us can have fun."

Sif's fond smile increased. She scooped Sara up off of her feet. Sara smiled, she always enjoyed how a strong and powerful woman could scoop her up.

"Well, Captain Lance, you do talk a good game," Sif said.

"Plese, call me Sara, my fair lady," she said. "You're going to be screaming it before too long when my tongue's in your pussy."

Sloppy kissing and very eager tugging of each other's clothes. Sara finally had tugged the top half of Sif's armor off and then the under garmets. A pair of nice, supple breasts greated them. Sara grabbed them, managing to make Sif give a moan of surprise.

Sara hungrily slurped through a mouthful of tit flesh. Sif put her hand gently on the back of Sara's head and guided her face from breast through breast. Sara spent the next few minutes nursing on Sif's breasts before the Asgardian warrior pulled the Captain's face away.

"I believe you said something about me screaming your name," Sif said.

On the bed, Sif, completely nude, spread. Sara drank in the gorgeous form of the warrior. She licked her lips and climbed between Sif's thighs. She parted them to properly rub Sif's mound. The dark curls covering it increased Sara's desire to be between Sif's thighs.

Burying her face between those powerful goddess thighs were far too much for Sara to withstand. She buried deep into Sif's mound and started to lick her out.

Sif's eyes faded out and her hips jumped up a bit.

"Sara!" Sif called out.

There was it, the sweet sound of her name. Sara enjoyed it and enjoyed the taste of Sif. She tasted of ambrosia and made Sara repeatedly lap the goddess's wet pussy out. To get a goddess to climax gave Sara's ego a little boost.

She rose up after finishing Sif. Sif sat up off of the bed and helped Sara out of the rest of her clothes. The Asgardian marveled at the body of the Captain. From head to toe, her tight, defined body appeased Sif. Sara could not help but smile and display herself for Sif to visually eat up.

Oh, Sif smiled and licked her lips while admiring the eye candy.

"Are you certain you are not of divine blood?" Sif asked.

"Mmm, you are rather generous with the compliments," Sara said. "And you know, you can do more than look."

Sif took out Sara on the invitation. She moved into Sara's body. Sara loved the strong, but at the same time very gentle, hands roaming her body. Shameless exploration followed. Sif's fingers dipped into Sara's honey pot and set her off. Sara rewarded her goddess lover with multiple moans.

Putting her face up to Sara, Sif went all in to devour the woman. Sif stroked the thighs of the wonderful woman back and forth on the bed. Sara's breathing only increased.

"I like how you're drinking me more eagerly than that mead earlier," Sara said.

Oh, it was true, something about Sara just drove Sif further over the edge. She dipped a tongue in and out, repeatedly sucking the juices which flowed out of Sara. Sif tested Sara at several speeds and several spots. Finding a good spot to tip her over to the breaking out.

Finally, Sif hit that sweet spot. She bottomed out, burying face first in Sara. Nuzzling her face against Sara's warm cheeks while eating her out hit that particular spot. Sif shifted her tongue in and out of Sara at a rapid fire rate until she really was going to town on her.

Sara clutched onto the edge of the bed and shifted back. Sif finished eating her out and pulled back. Rolling over, Sara spread her legs. Sif scissored and kissed Sara at the same time.

Having sex with a goddess ended up being quite the sobering experience for Sara. Sif roamed over Sara's body in an endless wave of strokes, and squeezes of her thighs. Sif worked down a little bit against Sara. Their thighs smacked together and Sara cried out in pleasure. Sif left a slight bruise on her thigh.

"If I harmed you…."

"It's fine," Sara said. "You won't hurt me any more than you want to."

Sara tightened her grip around Sif. Sif ground together in circular motions and made her thrash on the bed. She edged Sara closer and closer to the breaking point.

Clutching onto the bed, Sara's hips thrusted back and forth. The soaking orgasm coated Sif's fingers with the arousal.

A long pause followed before Sif pulled the fingers out of Sara. She took one finger at a time and tasted Sara. The visual of Sara looking over her shoulder at Sif with both want and need, caused a flare to enter Sif's body. She jumped onto Sara.

The two made out for several minutes and indulged in each other's bodies. Sif put a hand on Sara's ass and squeezed it extremely hard. More moans followed from Sif's actions. In several moves, Sif had Sara on her back, begging without words for the touch.

Sif forced her fingers repeatedly into Sara's gushing womanhood.

"Are you still with me?" Sif asked.

"Yes, yes, keep going!" Sara yelled. "Oh, you better not stop at all. I swear, if you stop, I'm going to…."

Sif cut of Sara by hitting that one pleasure peak inside of her. Sara's hips, dancing up and down on the bed, released several explosive blasts of juices.

After finishing, Sif propped Sara onto the bed. The two women wrapped their arms and legs around each other. The final bow on their exchange occurred with Sara and Sif making out with each other. Sif created delirious friction until Sara came again and again.

The next few minutes became a blur. Sara kept crying out in bliss and continued to encourage Sif. Sif extracted her fingers every couple of orgasms and licked them clean. While offering her pussy off for Sara. Who took it after a couple of rounds and lapped up Sif's warm juices.

The two women switched positions and sat face to face. They fingered each other from this position and took turns leaning forward to suck on each other's sweaty chests. Sara's hips bucked forward first. Sif's went the second. They brought each other to the edge of pleasure.

They raced to the edge the next time. Sif had a bit of a head start. No one could count Sara out. Sara used every trip she learned over the years, a lot of them from Nyssa, to edge the goddess and make this orgasm one of the biggest ones yet.

Sif screamed and let loose with an orgasm. Sara slipped a finger into Sif's ass to added a bit more spice. The combination of Sara fingering her ass and pussy at the same day did a lot to drive Sif to the brink of pleasure.

"Did I break the goddess?" Sara asked.

Sif sat up with a smile as Sara climbed on top of her. To be honest, Sif never never a mortal woman would cause her to lose it that vigorously.

"Down, but not out," Sif said.

"Good to know," Sara said.

Sara marveled at Sif's squirming body. Toying with her just opened the door for Sara to have some more fun with Sif.

Yes, Sara would be having some fun today. She shifted to sit on Sif's face and see just how much fun the both of them could get up to.

And maybe just how much trouble they could get into as well.  
 **End.**


	60. Driven Batty(Batgirl and Batwoman)

**Driven Batty(Barbara Gordon/Batgirl and Kate Kane/Batwoman)**

 ****"I disabled the radius...but we're going to have to get out of here, or we're going to have a serious problem."

Kate Kane, Batwoman, heard that statement from Barbara Gordon, Batgirl. She jumped high into the air. One jump into the air sent the mind-controlled henchmen down onto the ground. Someone, got their hands on some of Poison Ivy's spores, and a bomb and threatened to blanket Gotham City with the spores for reasons which only made sense to them. While they had been unable to track the individual or individuals behind the operations.

"Kate, we have to go, it's beginning to leak!"

Barbara tried to jump back from the bomb as it leaked, but instead, she got a face full of pink dust in the face. The gas mask on the suit should have protected her.

"Oh, they also laced the spores with Titan!" Barbara yelled.

"I thought Batman destroyed the rest of that years ago?" Kate asked.

Barbara tried to keep a clear head and knock out a henchmen who pulled his gun on Kate. She had been completely protective of the other crime fighter. And also enjoyed how Kate moved in her suit, watching her body. Watching and admiring it from afar.

"It's the gift...that keeps on giving," Barbara said. "I think that's all of them."

Batwoman jumped up and sent one final goon flying off of the scaffold. She strung him up by the feet and dangled him.

"That's all of them," Kate said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Barbara said. "We stopped the entire city from being infected...we're amazing."

Barbara joined Kate on the catwalk. She moved to leave, only to find Barbara's hands on her backside from behind.

"What's the rush?" Barbara asked. "Don't you want to celebrate?"

"Batgirl what are you….mppph!"

Kate never would have thought it possible. Barbara pressed her lips down onto Kate's. She knew Babs was bisexual, but this was a bit brazen and very stunning. Barbara's fingers danced over Kate's body and clutched her ass, daringly squeezing it through the suit.

"Oh, you're wet," Barbara said as she slipped her fingers into the waist band of Kate's suit. "You're wet and I bet you taste great."

"Babs, you're not well," Kate said.

"Oh, but I'm fine," Barbara said. "Please let me taste you."

Kate backed up against the wall. Maybe she inhaled some of the spores as well. Not as many as Barbara, but she was not fighting this. The younger woman's fingers danced over Kate's womanhood and caused her to breath in.

Despite Kate's hard edge, she had such a nice, soft, pussy which Barbara could have to stroke. She pulled down Kate's pants and saw a small tattoo of a bat giving the middle finger.

"Very classy," Barbara said.

Barbara nuzzled her face against Kate's bare pussy and sucked it, extremely hard. Oh, Kate's fingers, driving down onto the back of Barbara's hair just made her go down. Kate knew she should be fighting this, getting Barbara back to get her checked out medically.

The problem was, Barbara's tongue was so good, that Kate succumbed to it. Kate leaned on it and drank the juices from Barbara's hot box. Enjoying it, savoring this moment. She savored Barbara as she went down on her.

Barbara got Kate gushing in several moments flat. Kate's hips, moving back and forth against Barbara's mouth, flooded her face with juices. Oh, this was just too much for her to bare. Barbara licked Kate clean and pulled herself up.

Kate put her hands on Barbara as she bent over the rail. She moved back Barbara's cowl, ever so slightly, to expose her neck without unmasking her. Kate trickled several kisses down the side of Barbara's neck and leaned into her, pulling her pants down.

"You didn't think we would be going without me returning the favor?" Kate asked. "The Commissioner's daughter….a kinky little minx, who would have thought it?"

Kate only said this loud enough for Barbara to hear. They had not quite forgot about the henchmen dangling beneath them. Kate's fingers dipped into Barbara's honeypot and got her completely riled up. Oh, Barbara, turning, twisting, shifting, moaned with even more aggression. She pawed Barbara's chest through her suit with a free hand.

The juices pooled down across the floor. Those fingers, slipped faster and faster against Barbara's willing cunt. She squeezed down onto Kate and released the juices all over them.

Kate lapped up the juices and smiled. She shifted a bit, pressing a button in the side of her utility belt.

"Your utility belt turns into a strap on?" Barbara asked. "That raises...so many questions."

"Oh, just shut up and let me fuck you."

Oh, Barbara was already there. Kate rubbed Barbara's already inflamed slit and worked inside of her. The bisexual crime fighter moaned from Kate's very intense ministrations. She leaned on forward, cupping Barbara's chest, ass, and then driving deep into her wet pussy.

Barbara grabbed onto the railing of the catwalk for ledge. While Kate drove deep inside of her. Lightly teasing Barbara's ass.

"Are you going to do it?" Barbara asked.

"Maybe," Kate said, adding lubrication and then fingering Barbara.

The fact they did this mostly in costume made this even more exciting and ten times more alluring. Kate picked up the pae and slammed into Barbara. The weight of their thighs just slapping together echoed very nicely all throughout the room. Kate grabbed Barbara's nipples, giving them a very nice twist.

Then, with Barbara's asshole completely open, Kate switched holes and edged her way into Barbara's ass. She had the ass of so many lovely women over the years, that it was only second nature. She did love having a woman face down in bed, presenting themselves, with her ass standing up.

"I'm pretty sure the spores….only enhanced your desires," Kate said. "Am I right?"

Barbara's toes curled within her bat boots. Batwoman showed Batgirl why she was in fact all woman and slipped a little bit deeper inside, riding her more aggressively to the point of no return. Barbara's inflamed thighs, rocking back and forth, received a good plunging from Kate directly up the ass.

"You're such a naughty girl," Kate said. "Maybe you deserve a spanking?"

"Maybe I do," Barbara saucily replied.

Kate slapped Barbara's tight ass and dangled her over the edge. It was the trust the two partners and friends shared, that Barbara fully trusted Kate in not letting her go.

A single finger, then two, and three, and then finally Kate was all in on Barbara. Testing the limits and testing just how far she would go. Kate teased going all in in fisting Barbara while anally fucking her. Instead, she pulled back and made her younger partner just moan.

"Best way to cure one of Ivy's infections is to really sweat it out."

Barbara had gotten enough sense back into herself to be in disbelief that she was doing this. But, she was so into this as to not care. She enjoyed it, enjoyed the very intense ride. Kate's hands were all over, worshipping Barbara's body. The latex hugging her body while being fucked hard made Barbara just lose it.

Kate lost it along with her. Pulling Barbara back, Kate bearhugged Barbara from behind, rocking her body and firing kiss after kiss over her body.

After exacting her toy from Barbara's ass, Kate lightly squeezed her reddened rump and like a devoted lover, leaned down to kiss it to make it feel better.

Dangling below, the thug's breathing became even more shallow. He only caught a few glimpses of what was going on above, but it was enough to fool his depraved imagination. Two super hot crime fighting sluts, going at it above him, was better than anything that he could find on some dodgy Russian porn site.

It did not really matter if the thug had the blood rushing from his head or not, because all of the blood traveled south anyway with this.

The boys at Blackgate would never believe this.  
 **End.**


	61. Cold Outside(Caitlin S and Jo H)

**It's Cold Outside(Caitlin Snow and Jo Harvelle from Supernatural)**

 ****The crackle of the fire offset the cold weather. The soft, silky bathrobe wrapped around Jo Harvelle's naked body, as she rested her ankle.

Caitlin Snow slipped into the room, dressed in a silky black bathrobe. She sat down on the rug in front of the fire. Caitlin leaned closer to Jo who smiled. Tilting her head put Jo and Caitlin in perfect position for a kiss. The softness of their lips moved into a tender makeout session.

"It's cold outside," Jo said.

Caitlin wrapped her arm tighter around Jo and planted a series of kisses down the side of her face. The closer Caitlin pulled Jo in ,the more she relaxed.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up."

"I'm sure you will," Jo said. "Oh, that feels really good."

Caitlin ran her finger down Jo's busted up ankle. Things could have been a fair bit worse for her. She was lucky not to lose a foot. And very lucky to have Caitlin with her. Caitlin massaged the side of her foot and moved a little bit closer towards her. The robe flipped open so Caitlin can nuzzle her face into Jo's cleavage.

She peered up between Jo's creamy breasts with a soft smile.

"We've just gotten started," Caitlin said. "I'm going to make you feel so good. And I'm going to make you drip. It might be cold outside but you're going to be very warm and very wet."

Caitlin pushed her fingers into Jo's heated mound. She teased Jo a little bit by draining the body heat back out of her before pushing it back into her warm pussy. Jo rubbed back and forth, mewling in pleasure. Caitlin sucked on Jo's nipples and caused her to cry out in pleasure.

One finger inside of her gave way to two. Two turned into three and Caitlin worked her with perfect harmony. Jo would say this about Caitlin Snow, about both sides of her. She knew how to make Jo writh back and forth in pleasure. The wet sounds Jo made and the moans she made, just sent Jo into overdrive.

Caitlin removed her fingers from Jo with a sexy wet sound. The juices clung to her fingers. Caitlin shifted Jo's juices into an ice cream treat. She sucked it down, savoring it.

Jo never wanted to taste herself so much.

"Time to return the favor," Caitlin said. "Try not to get brain freeze...again."

"No promises," Jo said. "I want you so bad."

Jo crawled between Caitlin's thighs and started to devour her. The first few swipes of her tongue started testing the waters for what she wanted to do with Caitlin. The next few slurps sent Caitlin into overdrive. Caitlin put her hands down onto the back of Jo's head and rocked her back and forth.

"Did I mention how much I love your mouth?" Caitlin said.

Not recently, although the sentiment had been appreciated. The shower of sweet savory juices spilling down her gullet was even more appreciated by Jo. Jo buried her tongue, going in, out, and all around.

The windows iced over and the snow storm got even more intense outside. The storm within side, made Caitlin just pick up the pace and moan even louder. Jo effectively dug her nail in and out of Caitlin's thigh and caused her to explode in pleasure.

Caitlin fell back onto the soft rug and took a series of deep breaths. She played with her nipples which was stiff as hell. Jo pulled up with a smile.

"You left something on your mouth," Caitlin said. "Right there."

Caitlin cupped Jo's face and leaned in with a very long kiss. Oh, their mouths just folded together. Caitlin won the battle. Jo did not go hand at all. Jo's hand worked over and cupped Caitlin's ass, pulling her forward. Their legs touched together with the most intense feeling ever. Something long and hard poked Jo against her warm slit and caused her to gasp in pleasure.

"Cait," Jo gasped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caitlin asked.

Caitlin lifted Jo's right leg up and planted numerous kisses down the woman's leg. She ended up, touching Jo's toes and sucking them very aggressive. Her toes, shifting back and forth in Jo's mouth like candy, sparked some lust into her. Caitlin's eyes flooded over, the faster she tasted Jo's fine toes.

"Oh, you do feel sure?"

Jo lifted up and dropped down onto Caitlin. Caitlin filled Jo up, causing a rush of adrenaline to spread through her. Caitlin dug her fingers into the back of Jo's neck and thrilled her. She spent the next several minutes working over Jo. Threatening to allow Jo to melt her.

And Jo melted her with nice, hot, and wet rises and falls. Caitlin reapplied the frozen material into her cock and buried deep into Jo. The cool air pressed against Jo's nipples. Caitlin slobbered on them, worshipped them, and absorbed just enough of Jo's body heat to make it thrilling.

What Caitlin did made Jo's ankle feel about ten times better. Jo wanted to reward Caitlin. Caitlin's nipples extended out with cold precision and Jo leaned down onto them, slobbering all over Caitlin's nipples. Oh, this was so hot.

"Cum for me," Caitlin said.

Caitlin leaned Jo up and down onto her. Watching Jo ride her reverse cowgirl style was a treat. Caitlin had some problems growing a second cock with her powers, without breaking the first. So, she would have to make do with what happened. Caitlin bearhugged Jo's body and rode her very aggressively into a very pleasurable explosion.

"Can't have enough of you," Caitlin said. "Do you want a finger in your ass?"

"Did you really have to ask?"

"It's only polite," Caitlin said.

She got her finger nice and wet and slid it deep into Jo's ass. The hot, and eager hunter took the full penetration. And took Caitlin's eager thrusts into her. The loud slaps into her drove Jo closer and closer into the edge.

"Go ahead, let it go."

Jo's body cried out for it's release. Caitlin held onto her and eased out that release just a little bit more. Thrust, thrust, thrust until Caitlin practically left her mark on Jo.

Deeply breathing, Jo laid out on the rug. Caitlin created modified shackles with her powers and crawled on top of Jo.

"I better be careful, or your body heat is going to melt these babies before we really have fun," Caitlin said. "And we're going to have fun...lots...and lots of fun."

Each word caused Jo grind onto her. Caitlin drank in the sight of Jo's writhing body. Transferring her sweat and juices into frozen treats made Jo ooze even more underneath Caitlin. Caitlin popped the sweet frozen treats into her mouth and savored them. The juices melted in her mouth.

Caitlin smothered Jo's mouth along with her body with a near heat draining kiss. The game they played brought Jo to the edge of being completely drained. Caitlin had great control, teasing Jo's body. And Jo enjoyed the rush of being in such a potentially dangerous, but very alluring.

Jo pumped her hips back and forth, meeting Caitlin going inside of her.

"Go ahead, go nuts," Jo managed. "I can take it."

Caitlin smiled and worked Jo over into a feverish pitch. She took Jo completely to the edge. Jo's legs, tightening up against her waist, enticed Caitlin into going into her. Caitlin slapped down onto Jo, repeatedly hammering down onto her with multiple thrusts. Caitlin pumped Jo's hips and then her breasts to cause her to cream extremely hard.

The heat and the contractions caused Caitlin to practically melt. She gushed deep into Jo's body, causing their juices just flowing together with each other. Caitlin rocked Jo through orgasm after orgasm until both of them collapsed in a heap of sweaty lust.

Jo and Caitlin wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying the afterglow of what happened. Caitlin leaned in and lightly nibbled Jo's neck and face.

"So, warm enough yet?" Caitlin asked.

Jo only responded by deepening the kiss. No words, but Caitlin got the message loud and clear. They were going to kick things up a notch and will away the night in each other's arms. It might be cold outside, but it was steaming hot out here.  
 **End.**


	62. Holiday(ArrowPsylocke)

**So, every now and then, I will be including Oliver or Barry in a chapter with a woman outside of DC. This is one of those chapters.**  
 **  
Holiday(Oliver Queen and Betsy Braddock/Psylocke from the X-Men)**

 ****Oliver Queen stepped onto the hotel balcony to get some fresh air and enjoy the sunrise. He enjoyed something else, a very beautiful sight. Betsy Braddock, in all of her nude glory, doing naked stretches, and allowing Oliver to see every part of her body. The purple hair framed Betsy's beautiful face making her look like a particularly naughty angel. Her large supple breasts bounced with each movement, and her muscular, sensual body rippled. Now, Betsy was doing squats, which allowed Oliver to appreciate her nice supple ass and fine legs. Along with a shaved mound, which preserved the mystery of whether or not the carpet matched the drapes.

"Enjoying something you're seeing, luv?"

Betsy's Asian features, combined with her sexy british accent, never mind she was a bad ass ninja and a mutant to boot, and fit as fuck, pinged several check boxes in Oliver's mind. He did not bother to disguise the bulge which was forming in his pants.

"Everything, Betsy, everything," Oliver said. "And to think, I came out here to enjoy the sunrise...and today, I get to enjoy so much more."

Oliver took in her beautiful oiled up body. Betsy flashed him a smile and stood up. She bumped her chest into his. Oliver's muscular, defined chest, just lit Betsy up inside.

"Yesterday was all business," Betsy said. "But now that business is done, we can have pleasure."

Betsy stained the front of Oliver's pants with her arousal. Oliver Queen's throbbing erection threatened to bulge from his pants the more Betsy pleased.

"Yes, pleasure...and you know all about that, don't you?" Oliver asked.

Betsy teased Oliver with a nice squeeze of his balls, without even putting her hands on him. In fact, Betsy's hands remained firmly on her hips while fondling Oliver's swollen nutsac with just the use of her mind.

"Look at Mr. Fancy Pants here," Betsy said to him. "All dressed up...well there's a dress code."

Two purple knives flickered in the air and Betsy tore into the suit, to reveal Oliver's muscular body. The scars over his body turned Betsy on and made her loins ache. She liked a man who was durable, a man who was not going to crumble from the first sign of trouble.

And Betsy liked trouble. And she liked Oliver, stroking his cock.

"Arrow's already loaded, I see," Betsy said.

"That was my favorite suit," Oliver said.

"Send me the bill, luv," Betsy said with a saucy smile.

Oliver responded to Betsy's teasing by finally grabbing her ass and pulling her into a kiss. The oil from Betsy's body slid up and down onto him.

Betsy Braddock and Oliver Queen, Psylocke and the Green Arrow, increased their passions with each other. Oliver lifted Betsy's right leg up and worshipped it in the way that such a divine woman would like to be worshipped. Oliver edged closer to her womanhood and made Betsy just squirm the faster Oliver eased into her.

"You just spoil me, darling," Betsy purred with lust in her eyes.

"Always," Oliver responded. "I always spoil you."

Oliver gave much of the same treatment to Beetsy's left leg as he did the right. Her toes, so succulent, found their way into Oliver's mouth to suck them.

"Would be unfair...if you did all of the sucking."

With those tantalizing words, Betsy dropped to her knees and gave Oliver head. Her sloppy tongue danced over Oliver before using her soft, pouty lips, to slide all the way down to her. The purple lipstick Betsy had on matched the shade of hair and left her mark all over Oliver's length.

Oliver did not want to do anything to disrupt this moment. Betsy's throat, tight and wet as could be, pleasured him, alongside of her tongue. Her purple hair wrapped around his waist and shifted ever so slightly to tickle the underside of his balls. Oliver enjoyed the feeling. The heat only increased the faster Oliver plowed inside of Betsy's mouth. In and out to the point where her lips just popped suddenly on him.

Betsy touched her tongue all the way down the length and moaned very aggressively. She milked Oliver's hands, using a combination of her own soft, slick hands, and mind fuckery to coax the cum out.

Every inch of Oliver's mind inflamed with nothing but pleasure. Betsy's large breasts pushing against his legs while deep throating him, her hair brushing against him, it inflamed Oliver all over. Inflamed him so much that he dumped his load down Betsy's gullet.

Betsy swallowed his seed with greed. Pulling back, Betsy locked onto Oliver and stroked him a couple more times, fingers edging down his length.

"Thanks for the meal, luv," Betsy said with one more tantalizing sweep down his cock.

Oliver shuddered to a stop from what Betsy was doing. She lapped up all of the cum. One more long kiss caused Oliver to twitch.

"Thanks for the meal."

Betsy rose up and invited Oliver to sit down on the chair.

"I didn't finish my squats."

Oliver was not going to say no, especially when he knew what was going to happen. Betsy took her time applying the oil to Oliver's length, getting him nice and slick.

By the time, when the oil application was done, Oliver was stiff and hard. And it helped that Betsy's ass cheeks rippled up against him and made him stand up straight.

"Now, be warned, I will be very upset if I did not finish my workout," Betsy said. "Now, let's do this."

Betsy squatted down on Oliver and slid his manhood into her ass. Oliver, always one to enjoy a nice, supple ass burying down onto him, sent a pleasure exploding through his loins. Betsy rubbed Oliver's balls while squatting up and down.

She held the position, feeling the burn. And feeling Oliver's massive member stretch her ass. And his hands also worked her body in numerous ways. Pulling Betsy's hair back and kissed her, very aggressively. Those fingers just rubbed back and forth and took Betsy on a ride.

Those tight, supple ass cheeks pressing up against him made Oliver just groan. Every time her ass hit Oliver's balls, a jolt erupted through them. Betsy rose and drop ten times on Oliver's cock before holding the position on the tenth time for about thirty seconds.

She repeated the process, starting up again. Oliver did his best not to disappoint this fine woman and make sure he did not get released too soon. Betsy's very fine ass was a nice test for Oliver's stamina.

The third time Betsy repeated this, Oliver decided to challenge herself. Digging one finger inside of Betsy caused the woman to ripple back and forth with several rises and several drops. Betsy just broke out into a cry of pleasure the further Oliver slid inside of her body.

"Oh, you're going to try and break me!"

"No pain, no gain," Oliver told her.

Oliver kissed Betsy's neck and groped her chest with the free hand. Those nice round breasts felt so soft, and so good, especially when oiled up. And speaking of the oil, more of it trickled down between Oliver's legs, the faster he buried into Betsy's ass.

He realized that she subconsciously dumped the oil all over his balls. To allow them to slide up. Oh, the warmth caused from the oil felt good.

Betsy lost all sense of the plot and all pretext of the workout. Oliver fingered her while fucking Betsy in her ass. Oh, Betsy thought that she was going to lose it already. Her inner walls clamped down onto Oliver and soaked his fingers.

Oliver closed his eyes. Betsy tickled his balls while squeezing him with her ass. This combination might be unbeatable, but Oliver thought spending his time balls deep in some pretty fine pussy over the years and even finer asses, built up Oliver's endurance. He rocked back and forth, speeding up his actions. He grew closer, closer, closer, to the breaking point. Almost there, but not quite.

"Into the home stretch," Betsy breathed.

Betsy fed erotic images into Oliver's mind, but fell into her own trap of being absorbed too much into the pleasure. The feverish worship Oliver held for Betsy's ass just sent her completely over the edge.

Oliver, tightening around the area of his balls, buried his seed into Betsy's fine ass. Betsy whipped her head back, sensually screaming out for more.

She came just as vigorously as Oliver did. Spurting, oozing, just being sent completely over the edge. All while Oliver finger-banged Betsy into a very sweaty and sticky end.

"Smashing that you just smashed my ass," Betsy said. "But, we made a hell of a mess."

Oliver lightly caressed Betsy's body and gently kissed her. Until Betsy turned around and laid on kiss to Oliver.

"Shower is right across the corner," Oliver said. "If we can make it that far."

"No...promises."

Betsy and Oliver helped each other out and towards the shower, groping their fine bodies all of the way. The moment their minds connected in mutual pleasure opened up the floodgates and created itches that still needed to be scratched.

Thankfully, they conducted their business, because they needed a whole lot of time for pleasure.  
 **End.**


	63. Family Affair(Clark, Lois, Kara)

**Family Affair(Clark Kent/Superman, Kara Danvers/Supergirl, and Lois Lane)**

 ****Kara closed her eyes while a pair of strong hands roamed over her young nubile body. Her cousin, Clark, Kal-El, touched her all over. Spreading Kara's legs and working his strong hands down them.

Off to the side of the bed, Lois, Clark's wife, wrapped her lips around Clark's large throbbing pole. She was a woman of very special talents, able deep-throat Clark hard and fast, taking most of his throbbing hard manhood into her. The sounds Lois made were so hot that they stirred up several emotions in Kara's mind.

"Mmm, Clark!"

Kara entered this torrid affair with Lois and Clark after a situation where Clark and Kara had both been doused with red Kryptonite. Lois managed to convince them to come off and did what was necessary to sweat out the infection from them. They had discovered numerous things about themselves.

This had been Kara's dirty little secret, which she kept from everyone. Including her own sister Alex. Clark's tongue danced over her body while Lois slurped away on Clark's cock.

"I suppose you want a taste of your baby cousin, don't you?" Lois asked while giving Clark a few more pumps.

They switched positions. Lois wrapped her arms around Kara and snaked her fingers deep into Kara's pussy. The eager blonde moved over, but Lois stopped.

"Trust me, you'll need these."

Lois put Kara's glasses on the surprised Kryptonian. She wore them, and absolutely nothing else. Kara took Clark in her hand and licked his manhood all over, picking up where Lois left off. And Lois rewarded Kara from her good actions and fingered her aggressively.

"Take him in your mouth and choke on his cock," Lois said. "Trust me, that will be so hot."

Clark looked down on Kara and opened her mouth up wide. The manhood slid deep between Kara's warm lips and made her cough aggressively the second that he moved onto her. Kara wrapped her hand around Clark's aching balls and stretched her.

"Oh, we should have been doing this for a long time," Clark groaned.

"Yes, you should have," Lois said.

Kara's warm wet slurps cemented in the mind of Lois this was a good arrangement. Those glasses dangled from Kara's face and Lois helpfully pushed them back up. Making sure Kara's bright blue eyes locked onto their cousin and so much pleasure coursed through them.

Lois alternated between fingering and tasting Kara. She was half tempted to kick Clark out of the room and have her way with Kara, one on one. She was so delicious. However, Lois resolved to play nice and to share the wealth with her husband.

Even though it had been Lois's quick thinking.

"Kara, you're going to make me lose it if you're not careful."

Lois just grinned at Clark. Even in a threesome with two beautiful and willing women, one his wife, and one his cousin, he was still a boy scout.

"Smallville, that's the general idea."

Lois joined Kara in worshipping Clark and whittled down his resistance. The raven-haired beauty and the golden-haired beauty just enticed Clark to build up his momentum in both of their mouths. His balls just ached. Clark drove faster and faster into Kara's mouth until finally he unleashed.

Clark did his best impression of a geyser and spurted all over Kara's face. The rush of cum coated Kara's lips when Clark dislodged from her mouth. Lois pointed his cock in the right direction and blasted Kara's glasses with Clark's thick, savory seed.

The reason why Lois told Kara to wear the glasses had been obvious. Clark's thick seed obscured Kara's vision and dribbled down it. Lois finished milking Clark until the point where Kara's lenses had been completely cover. She retracted her hand from around Clark's manhood and smiled.

Lois pulled Kara's glasses off and licked the cream off of them. Kara just observed Lois acting like a ravenous woman by feasting on the cum. She put the glasses back on Kara, now nice and clean. She leaned in and kissed Kara on the mouth.

Clark throbbed at the sight of his gorgeous cousin and beautiful wife making out with each other. All of the blood pumped from Clark's head and straight to his loins. Thinking straight had been very hard.

Kara crawled over Clark and mounted his lap. She brushed her perky breasts against his strong chest.

"I want you, Kal."

His given Kryptonian name, breathed with such lust, that Clark throbbed. Lois cupped her husbands balls to momentarily direct his attention towards her.

"If you don't fuck her, I will," Lois said bluntly.

Clark grabbed Kara's ass. She had quite the fine backside, and Clark had snuck covert looks at her ass, making sure to fly behind her. And Kara caught him a couple of times, just grinning. Regardless, Clark rammed Kara down onto her and stuffed her sweet pussy with as much of his large throbbing cock as it could take.

Lois produced her favorite dildo and stuffed it deep inside of her. She practically rode it just as fast as Kara rode Clark. Clark enveloped his arms around Kara and hit her with a series of very passionate kisses. Clark grabbed ahold of Kara's head and pulled her forward.

The waves of pleasure cascading all over her body just increased. Clark bent Kara to his will and made her cry towards him.

"No one can fill me up like you, Kal-El," Kara breathed.

Clark just smiled and shoved deeper into Kara's body. They did not need to hold back any with each other, although the red solar lamps brought them down just a little bit in this room. Clark held Kara's perky breasts in his hand and squeezed them very tightly.

"Fill me," Kara said. "Oh, feed my greedy little pussy with your cock! I want to feel your seed inside of me."

Lois masturbated herself furiously at the thought of her husband knocking up his cousin with a taboo child. That inflamed Lois's loins even more.

"Oh, Clark, fill her pussy with so much cum she'll burst!" Lois yelled. "Come on, Smallville, fill up that tight little cunt. Are you a man or are you a mouse? Fucking drill that bitch and make her cream!"

Lois's dirty talk spurred Clark on. Clark and Kara moved back and forth to each other, like a blur, until Clark finally lost it. Kara's final orgasm and her grabbing onto his shoulder pushed Clark all the way over the edge. He stretched Kara out and spilled inside of her body.

"KAL!"

The warmth of Clark's seed spilling into her unprotected pussy made Kara feel a tingle of excitement. This was thrilling as it was risky. Being with her cousin and his wife in such a way made Kara breath. The sheer volume of cum raced into her body and made Kara bite down on her lip before unleashing her lust all over Clark.

Lois finished masturbating only when Kara finished cumming. She crawled over and took Clark out of Kara. She tasted Clark's manhood, eyes wide open. After being addicted to Kara's sweet juices, Lois could not get enough.

Clark, now feeling more daring, grabbed Lois and pushed her down onto the bed. Clark ground up against her and showed Lois how hard he was.

"Well, do you need a map or do you know where to go?" Lois asked.

"Kara, put Lois's mouth to a better use."

Lois had been surprised that Kara hovered over her and then used Lois's face as her own personal chair. Lois could not even fight this one off. She eagerly lapped the combined juices out of her, sucking, slurping, and just enjoying every single last drop cumming from Kara. Both Clark and Kara combined in one savory taste.

Clark, now that he was sure Lois had been ready, pushed deep inside of her. His monster invader planted into Lois and rose up and go.

"Oh, this is a much better use of her mouth!" Kara yelled. "That's right...you like using your mouth...why don't you use your tongue to make me cum?"

Lois slammed her tongue deeper into Kara's wet and willing hole. All while Clark stuffed her full and made Lois just increase with a daring wave of desire. Oh, Clark was all over her, stretching Lois out and making her clamp down.

If Lois missed her guess, she would extract Clark's second load of seed for the night. Although, Clark would made her learn it.

Kara positioned herself so Clark could play with her ass while fucking Lois.

"I know how much you love my booty, Kal," Kara said.

What man would not? Kara's ass and legs were the best features of her, along with her warm smile. And those lips...and okay, Kara had a lot of good things about. Clark grabbed onto Kara from behind and drove deep into Lois. He also worked his cousin to a feverish pitch.

Clark grinding Kara over Lois's face resulted in her being stained. And it also resulted in Kara's face reddening when she screamed out for more.

"Almost there," Clark groaned.

"Fill her up."

Clark slammed deep into Lois. Despite having some of his strength sapped, Clark was still a strong and well built man. He was not going to collapse like a drowned kitten from lack of yellow solar radiation. He pushed into Lois, riding away at her until the tension of his balls burst.

Lois, Kara, and then Clark all came at the same time. Kara splashed Lois's face and Clark spurted inside of her insides. He came undone like a hose after someone unkinked it. And he added to the fun by fingering Kara's tight little asshole in the process.

All three of them basked in the afterglow. Clark wrapped his arms around both Lois and Kara. They kissed his abs and worked to other parts as well.

Clark smiled. Sometimes life worked out quite nicely.  
 **End.**


	64. Undeterred(TheaArya)

**Undeterred(Thea Queen and Arya Stark from Game of Thrones)**

 ****Arya Stark snuck down the hallway in the dead of the night up to her tutor's room. In the months which Thea had been teaching and training Arya, she had grown completely infatuated with the beautiful brunette. She arrived in this kingdom, with two companions named Nyssa and Sara, and captivated the minds and the hearts of many women and quite a few men. There was some obsession with them.

Arya realized she would have some competition. Had she gave into desire with Thea. Despite the danger of getting caught or turned down, Arya remained uncontrolled. She, slipped the sheets off of Thea and revealed her bare legs. A pair of black panties rested on Thea's crotch and she had barely been covered from the waist up.

The young warrior brushed a finger of Thea's abs as if testing the water. Although, she could run those hands over Thea's abs over and over again. She could lick those abs for days on end and could not get enough of it.

Arya tested her luck and moved a bit more daring. She kissed Thea, first through the fabric, and first with the fabric slightly pulled down. Arya leaned in and sucked Thea's juices down. Arya stopped and heard Thea's moans through the sleep. She licked harder.

Eventually, the juices flowed through Thea. Her subconscious moaning only increased the faster Arya worked into her. She had gone from tentative to eager. Very eager in fact. Arya licked Thea up and slurped her a little bit more.

Thea coughed in her sleep and Arya stopped. She moved back, wondering if she was pushing a bit too long. As Arya prepared to vacate the bed, Thea grabbed onto her and pulled Arya back onto the bed.

"I didn't tell you to stop...you naughty, naughty girl," Thea said.

"You...you were awake this entire time, weren't you?" Arya asked.

"Of course I was," Thea said. "I could feel your eyes on me...all of the time. I wondered when you would break and given i. I figured you would do something this brazen eventually."

Yanking down Arya's pants exposed her young pussy. Thea spread the fair lady's warm lips and pushed into her. As long as Thea, Nyssa, and Sara had been trapped in this strange time, they would make the most of it. And the best way to make the most of it would be between the legs of as many of these lovely ladies and vixens as possible.

Oh, Arya clutched down onto the bed. The tentative motions she performed on Thea earlier was nothing compared to what Arya was doing. Arya's legs spread and Thea buried face first down between Arya's warm pussy.

Thea leaned in to allow Arya to make her juices flow. Arya made a mess on Thea's face. Thea leaned in and sucked as much as Arya's sweet nectar down as possible.

A slow lick of her lips allowed Thea to appreciate it. She cupped Arya's face and Arya forcefully kissed her once again. She had a lot of fire inside of her, wanting to please Thea. And Thea enjoyed all of the ways which the young warrior pleased her body.

"You want me to make you cum again, you dirty little girl?" Thea asked.

Oh, Arya was game for anything. Her teacher taught Arya a nice private lesson. Namely all of the ways one woman could pleasure another with the slightest touch.

Thea smiled and allowed Arya to let go on her. She rode out the orgasm, slipped each finger into her mouth and sucked them down. Arya's lust flooded gaze locked onto that of Thea's.

The two brunettes moved in closer to touch and to pleasure each other. Thea put her hands on Arya's face and aggressively made out with the woman. Arya opened her mouth nice and wide to suck on Thea's tongue. The taste of Arya Stark had been enjoyed by the woman in question.

Thea bent over Arya, introducing a new sensation by fingering Arya's tight, puckered asshole. She licked the finger a couple of times and shoved it deeper into Arya's snug, tightening hole. Oh, the pleasure just cascading through her body increased the faster Thea went into it.

"If you like that, you're going to really like this."

Arya's cheeks spread apart, and Thea buried her face deep inside of them. Feeling her ass cheeks spread along with Thea's warm tongue caused Arya's toes to curl. Thea treated her very nicely at the same time she exerted a fair bit of domination. Thea sucked Arya's warm hole and pulled completely out of her.

Slowly, Thea turned Arya and opened her mouth wide. Arya had been surprised by Thea sliding a dildo into Arya's mouth. Arya almost choked on it.

"Get me nice and wet," Thea said. "Use your mouth, your tongue, stroke it, spread the spit down the length. Oh, that's it...that's good...you're such a good student."

Thea pressed her hands against Arya to mouthfuck her. Those wide eyes, stormy and lustful, locked onto Thea's. Arya rubbed Thea's thigh without any prompting which pleased the Queen Heiress immensely the faster she pounded Arya's tight warm mouth.

"And good, and stop."

Arya pulled away and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Put your hands on the headboard," Thea said. "And stick your ass in the air, right there...let me make sure that sweet little asshole is nice and wet."

Oh, Arya caught a glimpse of Thea's own fine ass. She longed for Thea to be in the position she put Arya in. No, not yet, maybe someday. Maybe she would bent Thea over the bed and molest the older girl's body. Maybe, just maybe, Thea would succumb to Arya's touch before Arya took Thea up into her ass.

"If you do a good job, I'll let you worship it later," Thea said. "For right now, I have to take you. And you will take me."

Arya had been penetrated up the ass for the very first time. Thea really made her feel good. Arya's toes curled, her fingers clutched onto the edge of the headboard. More marks had been left the faster Thea plunged into her. Thea squeezed down onto Arya's tender young cheeks and built up some increased moment when riding her from behind.

"I can't believe I'm this full."

"Mmm, how about this?" Thea asked. "Do you like me fingering your sweet little pussy when I fuck you in the ass?"

An obvious answer given the state of Arya. She did not answer, unless one counted a very impressive moan as an answer. The faster Thea rode her, the harder Arya clutched onto the bed. Thea rode her harder and harder and harder until Arya lost it completely on the bed.

"I'm going to look you in the eye when you cum next time."

Arya had submitted to Thea. She was a naughty young girl, ready to be humbled and topped by her older teacher. Her tight teenage ass spread the deeper Thea pushed into her. Thea stroked Arya's perky young breast and rubbed down between her legs. The few strands of dark pubic hair which covered Arya's snatch stuck up and allowed Thea to curl them around them. Thea tugged on Arya's pubic hair while sinking her down further and faster.

Thea rubbed herself up against Arya. The budding warmth of her ass just called Thea inside. Her young pupil crying the faster that Thea dugged into her.

"How hard are you going to finish me?" Thea asked. "You have some control...but you have a lot to learn."

Arya stared deep into Thea's beautiful brown eyes. One day, the student would top the teacher. For now, she would just take her medicine and learn from it. Thea rocked faster and faster into Arya's snug and tight butt to rock her closer to the end. Oh, Arya could just black out from the pleasure.

"Stay with me."

All the way to the very last moment. Arya finished up with a gushing explosion. Thea rubbed Arya's wet pussy repeatedly until she came all over Arya's tight ass.

The aftermath of the orgasm left both women longing for more. Thea put a hand on the back of Arya's head and pulled her into position. Their lips met together with a very light kiss which Thea enjoyed having. And Arya did as much.

"As promised."

"Give it to me, Lady Thea," Arya said in a breathy voice.

Thea buried Arya's face between her cheeks and made the younger girl lick Thea's puckered back passage. Which Arya did, all while fantasies of one day taking the strap on and topping Thea inflamed Arya's young mind.

One day, the student would top the teacher. Arya inhaled Thea's ass, rubbing her face all over Thea's cheeks while eating out the older woman's anus. Dreams would come true and Arya added even more. The boundaries tested with Arya's anal licking.

Thea enjoyed the ride and would enjoy claiming Arya's ass for her own once more.

 **End.**


	65. Songbirds(SaraRachel)

**The Songbirds(Sara Lance/White Canary and Rachel Grey/Phoenix from X-Men)**

 ****This latest adventure had been quite a wild one. The Legends, along with their friends in Team Flash, Team Arrow, and also the people from Kara's universe, along with a group of super heroic mutants known as the X-Men, had all been kidnapped by some alien television director named Mojo, who had tried to create one super mega crossover to get all of the ratings. The massive amount of characters lead to a jumbled mess, with chaos reigning all over.

Mojo had been defeated and Sara was glad to see the back of him. She did like Mojo's assistant, Spiral though, even though she was a bit nuts. Hot, but nuts, with all of those arms. Sara finished showering, the mud coming out of her hair. While there was a mudpit outside, and how her and Spiral fell into it, Sara would never know.

Funnily enough, the ratings spiked the second Sara and Spiral fought in the mud. Funny how that worked. Not that Sara minded the attention.

"So, thank you for the help of you and your team."

And what she did not mind was also the attractive redhead standing outside of shower. Rachel Grey, the daughter of Jean Grey, the holder of the Phoenix Force. Needless to say, Jean and Sara met, when Sara was passing through the afterline during one of the times she was technically dead and Jean was hot, in more ways than one.

Rachel got a fraction of her mother's great cosmic power, which was extremely powerful, and all of her beauty. Which pleased Sara, because Jean Grey was hot. But, Sara was just repeating herself.

"No problem, we get into wacky bullshit like that all of the time," Sara said. "So, are you going to join me, or are you going to stand?"

Rachel, already stripped down naked smiled. There had been some kind of sexual chemistry between herself and Sara, which threatened to bubble over to the surface. Sara pulled Rachel all the way into the shower and pressed against her body.

"Mmm, I always love that scent," Sara said. "And I want to thank you for your help as well. Causing that giant purple dinosaur robot to explode, pretty badass."

"It was a singing giant purple dinosaur robot who tried to hug us all, thank you very much," Rachel said.

Needless to say, Barney exploding like that had made Sara's day, but never mind. Sara focused her attention on Rachel, and on her soft and savory lips. Sara decided to go in, although she did not have to go in too far because Rachel met her halfway.

Rachel thought it was really unfortunate that Kitty and Illyana did not join them, but they had been too busy being entangled with each other. Perhaps another time. Rachel focused on Sara and ran her fingers down the body of the badass ninja.

"You've got be worked up, young lady," Sara told her. "Time for you to get to work."

Rachel descended to her knees and worshipped the goddess in front of her. Sara's sweet peach had been licked, nibbled, and sucked very aggressively by the fiery redhead. Oh, Rachel would indulge in everything she wanted and so much more by going down on Sara.

"Yes, that's perfect!" Sara cried out. "Use that tongue. Really lean in and use it."

Rachel leaned in and used the tongue to pleasure Sara. She knew all of the ways to pleasure a women. Needless to say, Rachel had been very close with several of her mutant teammates and knew her way around a pussy. Kitty, Illyana, Lorna, just to name a few.

And now she had been lapping up Sara's sweet juices. They tasted sinful, like a forbidden fruit. And that just made them so tantalizing.

Rachel went down on Sara with all of the skill of someone who knew what she was doing. Sara enjoyed being with the woman's mother during their short time when Sara was passing through the void between lives, and she enjoyed it just as much when Rachel had been going down onto her.

"I want….I don't want to be the one to have all of the fun."

Rachel slid away and levitated herself into the air, using telekinesis. Her legs spread and Sara smiled. The redhair sticking from Rachel's wet crotch made Sara smile even wider. She rubbed her face into Rachel's mound and showed just how fiery this redhead could be.

Thankfully, Rachel had control, for the most part. She tweaked her nipple and let out a moaning breath. Her juices, sloshing around inside of her body, fed Sara and fed her good. Sara disappeared between her thighs. The thought, the desire of the beautiful face of this woman just going down on her fed Rachel's mind with so many thoughts. So many delightful, dirty, sinful, mind numbing thoughts.

Oh, Sara tasted Rachel and been blinded by mind.

Rachel peaked into Sara's mind and saw endless images of Rachel bending Sara over the edge of the wall and worshipping her ass before fucking it.

Sara could feel a tickle inside of her mind. If the telepath was going to root inside of her mind like that, well Sara was going to feed her own dirty desires. Sara's filthy imagination conjured up food for Rachel's mind which she practically gorged herself on. Bondage, being forced against the wall, and just being held down and taken, were just some of the images which Sara put into Rachel's mind.

The thought of pulling out and letting her mind relax from the constant stream of filth did not even cross Rachel's mind. She just picked up the pace, sliding her tongue back and forth into Rachel until she flooded Sara repeatedly, forever, and always.

"Mmmph!"

Sara pulled away from Rachel and allowed her to drop. Sara caught Rachel and pushed her into the wall.

"You like that, you dirty little girl."

Still locked on Sara's mind, Rachel could see what Sara intended to do before she did it. It was almost like she was getting hit twice as hard and twice as much. Sara pressed her hips against Rachel and reached over for a bottle of shower gel.

Only, the bottle contained a strap on. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Somehow, I shouldn't be surprised," Rachel gasped.

Their wet groins rubbed together, first without the strap on and then with it. Sara ran her hands over Rachel's face and leaned on into her, kissing down Rachel's jawline. She paused and smiled.

"No, honey, you really shouldn't be," Sara told her.

"What if someone really wanted to clean?" Rachel asked.

"People on this team know better than to touch my shit."

That made perfect sense. And what made perfect sense even more was Sara spreading Rachel's legs and slamming deep inside of her tight body. Oh, Sara just cried out in pleasure, the faster Rachel pumped her hips up to meet Sara. Oh, it was good, so good in fact that Rachel thought she would explode. Sara was dancing down her body and pulling Rachel forward, practically riding her into the wall.

It took a moment before Sara could feel Rachel's legs clamp around her ass. Feeting Rachel's feet rubbing against her ass gave Sara a very wicked idea. She scooped one of Rachel's feet in hand and lifted it up. Inhaling the lovely scent, Sara ran her tongue over it.

"Oh, hon, I don't need to be a telepath to know that you're going to enjoy this," Sara said.

She slipped every one of Rachel's cute little toes into her mouth and sucked them like candy. Sara pumped faster into Rachel and caused their groins to just meld together. Things were getting beyond hot the more Sara pumped into her and the more she sucked into Rachel's toes.

Oh, every now and then, Rachel made the key error of peering into Sara's mind. And that glimpse into Sara's mind just rocked her completely forward to the edge. It made her cream extremely hard over Sara the very second the beautiful Canary slammed into her.

The beautiful sounds Rachel made spurred Sara onto another level. She rode Rachel to an orgasm. Toying with her toes got Rachel to gush even more. That silenting begging just made Sara more eager to suck on those toes.

Rachel came constantly, her insides a never ending wave of pleasure. She never wanted the pleasure train to end.

Sara pumped repeatedly inside of her. She pulled the strap on off to grind against Rachel and practically scissor the redhead against the wall. Rachel vocalized just how much she wanted it and Sara appreciated the woman for that. She could not help and lean forward to smile.

"Like mother, like daughter," Sara whispered.

Oh, Rachel just exploded on Sara. She wondered about the meaning between Sara's words. Did Sara meet Rachel's mother, Jean? Given that Sara was a time traveler and a younger past version of Jean had been time-displaced before, it was very possible they crossed paths.

Regardless, Rachel creamed harder than before with her body racking with constant pleasure. Sara put her hands on Rachel and rode out her orgasm.

"And dirty again," Sara said. "Good thing we're in a shower."

Sara shoved Rachel underneath the showerhead and got her body nice and wet. The ways Sara touched her made Rachel wonder just how clean they were going to get and how much more dirty they were likely to become.

The two songbirds made beautiful music with their noisy makeout session in the steamy shower.  
 **End.**


	66. Best Served Warm(BatwomanCatwoman)

**Best Served Warm(Kate Kane/Batwoman and Selina Kyle/Catwoman)**

 ****The usual amount of impressive acrobatics put Selina Kyle around the vent and into the middle of the museum. These days, she did not really steal for personal gain. To be fair, she really did. What Selina stole for, was the rush of adrenaline. The thrill of the hunt. The ability to locate that one big score which did not necessarily swell a person's bank account but rather show just how good they were.

Something like that. Selina put her hand on the edge of of a glass case and opened it. Her usual sparring partner disappeared over a year ago. Which left Selina in desperate need of someone to spice up these nights.

Perhaps Selina should have taken that as her cue to get the hell out of Gotham City. But if there was one thing which Selina Kyle had made throughout her life, was some questionable life choices.

A loud ping brought Selina's attention to a figure coming behind her. Catwoman put her hands up and came face to face with Batwoman.

"Well, you're not the Bat I wanted, but I'll go there," Catwoman said.

"Put it back, whatever you took," Batwoman said.

"I didn't take anything yet," Catwoman said. "But, if you want to strip me down and search all me all over, I wouldn't say no."

The sassy smile showed Batwoman no matter what, no matter what gender she dealt with, Selina could not help herself. Honestly, Kate knew Selina did not really have any malice. And Selina spreading out against the wall, assuming the position was very tantalizing.

Batwoman patted Selina. First on her outer thighs and on her inner thighs. Selina's tight ass grinding up against her crotch only made Kate tempted to do something they might end up both regretting.

Well, Kate might regret it, maybe. She was not certain about Selina. Kate patted down Selina's thighs and could feel the warmth.

The caped crime fighter rubbed Selina's thigh, repeatedly getting a light purr from her. Oh, Selina really was asking for it, both figurataively and literally. Kate pulled down the front zipper of the suit. Pulling out Selina's large supple breasts and testing their firmness by squeezing them sounded like a good idea at the time.

Actually it was a good idea, a very good idea. Squeezing Selina's chest and also her crotch. A very skilled rubdown on Selina's pussy made the Cat moan underneath the fingers of the Bat.

"That's not a concealed weapon you're holding, Batwoman," Catwoman said.

"Oh, about as deadly as one," Batwoman remarked with a long and low moan against the back of Catwoman's ear.

Selina just smiled. She slowly lured this female crimefighter into a false sense of security. Then, like a cornered kitten, Selina struck, jumped up and caught Batwoman with a spinning wheel kick to knock her down to the ground.

A loud crack and Batwoman struggled against the whip of Catwoman. She was using that one for another and Kate would never laugh at Barbara again for being caught up in the Cat's grin. She bound and pushed Batwoman up against the ground.

"She who hesitates is topped," Selina said with a long lick down the side of Kate's neck.

Selina tightened the grip around the back of Kate's head and shoved her face down into Selina's heaving bosom. Oh, Kate did not really mind, cheap shot be damned. Selina had the nice, round, tits which should and would be sucked on for days on end.

The naughty thief just smiled as the vigilante crime fighter buried face down into her sizeable chest. Oh, the heat increased and flooded Selina's body with desire.

"I wonder how you would like it if I smothered you with my ass. Wouldn't you like that? My nice, fat ass rubbing over your slutty face, staining your cowl."

Kate could not hold back and do anything other than inhale the two breasts which shoved into her mouth. Selina knew that she had Kate where she wanted her and more importantly Kate knew that Selina knew. And Selina pulled Kate in closer, making her inhale deeply.

Out of all of the humiliating defeats Kate could think of, this was not that bad.

Selina never thought this situation would end up quite like this. Kate's face, buried between her bosom. Nursing on her tits, with loud and aggressive slurps which sent Selina a few notches over the edge.

Batwoman tried to exert control. It was almost adorable. Deciding to remind the crime fighter exactly who ruled this game, Selina turned around and exposed her ass.

In a sight which would drove any fanboy, or fangirl for that matter, bonkers with hormones, Selina buried her face down against Kate's face. Kate's hot breath tickling her hole made Selina just smile.

"Good girl," Selina said. "I can't wait to have a lot of fun with you….oh, and I suspect there's a good three or four hours before Gotham's finest figure out that security has been tampered with."

The implication had been obvious without Selina spelling out. Kate understood perfectly. Selina could have her way with Kate over and over again and do pretty much anything she wanted to her. And Kate would pretty much let her. Selina rubbed her perfect booty all over Kate's face.

Catwoman bit down on her lip to try and disguise she was enjoying too much of this. Using Batwoman's face as a chair added a flare in Catwoman's mind.

"This is long overdue," Catwoman said. "You learning who the top female is in Gotham City."

Oh, Kate was understanding it right now. She could do nothing more than inhale Selina's ass. Licking it, tasting it, just treating it with her tongue. And Catwoman ground up against her ass, burying her face between those bouncing cheeks. The moans coming from the grinding woman only increased the faster Selina rocked back and forth.

"You're a good ass eating sleeve," Catwoman said in a low voice. "Work it hard and I'll let you cum."

Batwoman struggled to do something to gain control. The key word was try because Catwoman fought back. Every now and then, Batwoman whiffed Catwoman's sweet pussy.

Finally, Catwoman released Batwoman from the prison of her ass cheeks. The caped crime fighter breathed in and breathed out. The fresh air was almost a relief and at the same time extremely disappointment all together.

"Don't think you bats Bats are the only ones with the amazing toys."

Catwoman enveloped Batwoman in a bearhug and kissed down her body. Somehow, Caatwoman undid the clasp in Kate's suit and started to rub her shaved, wet pussy. Selina stuck a finger into her, followed by a second one, and a third one. And then something long and thick brushed against her.

"So, is it true that your belt turns onto a strap on?" Catwoman asked. "Because, that would would raise so many interesting questions."

"Why don't you find out?" Batwoman asked through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm good," Catwoman said in between kisses. "But, let me have you find out just how good this toy can. And how deep I can bury it in your sweet pussy. It's so tight, I have to have it. I have to fuck it."

Selina dropped her voice so low that only Kate could hear it. Kate also experienced all of Selina's warm, tantalizing breath while she spoke.

"I have to feel it."

The Cat topped the Bat and buried into her from behind. Selina's fingers expertly worked Kate's round butt and slapped down onto it, repeatedly spanking her. The faster Selina worked into her, the more Kate enveloped her and the more Kate enveloped her, the faster Selina rode her.

Selina was right about the break in not being noticed. Which allowed Selina to take her time. Every now and then, Kate could feel Selina's long fingers edging into her ass and adding another flare to this orgasm. Selina knew precisely all of the top spots.

"Oh, we should do this more often," Selina said. "Of course, that would require me to be a bit more sloppy and stick around by the top you showed up."

"Next time I catch you, it's your ass."

Catwoman smacked Batwoman's ass at this threat.

"Promises, promises."

Another couple of spanks. Selina rode around. Edging both her orgasm and Kate's to the breaking point. And oh, Selina really wished she had a couple more hours to really break the Batwoman in. Unfortunately, their time together grew short. So the thief relished all of the moments she stole with the beautiful woman on the ground. Slapping her hard on the ass and stinging her tight butt.

Kate hoped next time to turn the tables. Selina had her pinned down with nowhere to go. Using her as a fuck sleeve and boy, Kate's insides squirmed thinking about it. Two large breasts against her back through several rounds of intense thrust made Kate explode all over the floor.

"The janitor's going to earn his paycheck today."

Selina topped off Kate one more time, with one more impressive orgasm. The thief pulled back and left Kate moving back.

"Don't worry about me," Selina said. "I got what I came for."

Those rosy red lips planting against her nether regions showed Batwoman precisely the place which Catwoman came from. She shuddered.

Next time, Kate swore. Next time. Kate swore. Catwoman slunk off into the darkness and Kate figured she should follow behind her.

Unfortunately not directly behind.  
 **End.**


	67. Just a Little Quickie(JesseAnissa)

**Just a Little Quickie(Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick and Anissa Pierce/Thunder)**

* * *

"Just keep him off me for about two seconds!"

"Done!"

Anissa Pierce, Thunder, grabbed the brutish thug and took him down to the ground. Little did she knew, that when Jesse Quick meant two seconds, she was literal. Because two seconds was all it took for the brainy brunette speedster to disarm all of the bombs.

"And done," Jesse said.

"Already?" Anissa asked. "Damn, girl, you move fast."

"Speester, so obviously I move fast," Jesse said as she zipped around Anissa and punched another one of the goons out. "That's all of the bombs, and the city is safe...and you...my friend...are going back to a holding cell in Earth Two."

He tried to spit at Jesse, who blocked it and caused the spit to fly back at him. Jesse scooped him, put him through a breech, and came back.

"Thanks for your help," Jesse said.

"Hey, no sweat, saving people is what I do and...you know, you were pretty damn awesome out there, yourself," Anissa said.

Suddenly, Jesse wrapped her arms around Anissa and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss surprised Anissa, but was not unwelcome at all. Jesse's soft juicy lips just rubbed over Anissa's mouth and sucked her lower lip even harder before she pulled back.

"Sorry, I get a bit worked up after a fight….you know...the adrenaline pumping at…."

Anissa silenced Jesse with a kiss. After seeing her speed around, Anissa had to get her hands on that fine, fine, booty. To see if it was just as nice as it was when speeding around. It was, very nice, and they kissed each other, with more aggression than before.

Suddenly, a blur started, and both Jesse and Anissa were halfway across town, in an apartment that Jesse was using when she was on this Earth. She was not quite sure where it fell in the multiverse, really did not matter. She stripped Anissa to a black bra and a matching thong and Jesse had been stripped to a red bra and thong as well.

"Damn girl, boundaries," Anissa said. "But, I'll forgive you because you look good enough to eat...as a matter of fact."

Anissa prided herself on being pretty quick to the draw and quick to get a woman out of her panties. She pushed Jesse on the bed and got between her legs. Jesse's nice, flat stomach was a treat for Anissa. She planted numerous kisses up and down on it, getting some momentum. The faster she went between those legs, the hotter Jesse's thighs were, pumping out those savory juices.

"Mmm, I have to have some of this."

"You can take anything that you want."

"Mmm!"

Anissa went down between Jesse's legs. Oh, this was not the first time Jesse had been pleased by a girl. There was a memorable encounter between her and Caitlin, and then with Barry and Iris's daughter from the future, Nora. Oh, and there was the Power Girl team up. And Jesse stopped listing her sexual exploits mentally and just pushed her hips up and down, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Mmmmph!"

Oh, the sweet taste of this speedster was going to drive Anissa completely nuts. She sucked down the savory honey, licking up Jesse. She could eat this girl up and she did, topping Jesse up with a very nice and very impressive orgasm.

Anissa pulled up. Her dark skin a nice and sexy contrast to Jesse's own skin. Oh, Anissa climbed on top of her and kissed her body. Oh, this was so hot, and Jesse wanted to have Anissa forever. Eventually, she would have go to back home, but not yet, at least not now.

Jesse squeezed her ass, and made Anissa just smile. She turned around and pulled down her thong to reveal a pussy, all nice, primed, wet and ready for Jesse to taste and to make her own.

"It would be very unfair if I was the only one who got a taste, wouldn't it?" Anissa asked.

Jesse dove between Anissa's legs and ate her out. Anissa had bitten off a little more than she could chew. Jesse went down on her, and ate her. The tongue moving fast brought Anissa completely over the top. She could not finish moaning from the first orgasm until Jesse started to work on the next orgasm.

Then her fingers moved in blur alongside of her tongue. Oh, yes, oh yes, she was good, amazing in fact. Jesse was hitting all of the right points and making Anissa just be enslaved to her. Be enslaved to those fingers, the faster she probed inside of her.

"JESSE!"

Hearing her name be screamed in such a vocal manner only encouraged her. Jesse buried into Anissa's asshole, worshipping her bodacious booty while fingering away at her. Jesse wanted nothing else to be deep into that ass and fuck Anissa into the bed.

She reached in and grabbed a strap on.

"Oh, this doesn't normally happen to me," Anissa said.

"What, no one pushes you down on the bed and fucks your ass?" Jesse asked. "Because, that seems like a waste of a particularly good resource."

Jesse's hands blurred all over Anissa's body. Anissa breathed in and out. About thirty seconds of touching stretched out to moments as Jesse just marveled at every inch.

"Normally, I'm the one who does the fucking."

"Well, you have to open yourself up for new experiences."

Jesse lubed up Anissa and slowly eased herself into Anissa. She could just ram it into Anissa, but she wanted to savor it. Savor that tight ass, and all of the ways which it went into her. Anissa's thicc body, shining in sweat, made Jesse smile. She had been a sucker for a nice ass and her own was pretty good. Although Anissa's was very damn good as well and not to mention good.

Anissa never had been in this kind of position. Women of all races, no one had ever quite introduced the levels of pleasure which Jesse did. Jesse dominated her ass and plowed her all the way into the bed. All while working her body. Oh, now Jesse was grabbing her breasts and milking them while she ass fucked them.

A stray thought entered Anissa's mind. She wondered if Jesse could actually draw milk from her breasts.

"No, I can't go that fast," Jesse said as if reading her mind. "Maybe someday, I can."

"Mmmm! We can only...hope!"

Jesse shoved Anissa up against the edge of the bed and spanked her lovely ass. Oh, Anissa was crying now. Almost screaming out in sheer bliss, in sheer pleasure. Jesse pushed herself deep into Anissa's ass, rocking up and down into her.

Tonight had just been a team up to fight a gang of metas who had a bomb which would level half of the city. The ring leader had been a criminal from Jesse's Earth. And now, tonight ended in a very intense round of sex, with Anissa getting bent over and fucked up the ass for the very first time.

Jesse rocked her lover, speeding up as much as she could. Her vibrating fingers stimulating Anissa over resulted in a very vocal reaction. Jesse got closer, closer, closer, to the orgasm until she finished off by cumming all over Anissa's perfect ass.

Anissa rocked on the bed from the impact of Jesse's vibrations against the back of her thighs. She pushed forward, harder, faster, and with more skills, picking up the pace and rocking Anissa to a grab climax.

The dust settled and Jesse crawled back from Anissa. Anissa turned around and crawled up Jesse's leg. The two women kissed each other.

"Next time, we should do that when we're still in our costumes," Anissa said. "Although, next time….I'm taking this sweet little ass."

Anissa squeezed Jesse's thick cheeks while kissing her. Jesse smiled, it would have been hot if they did it in costume. Although, perhaps she had been too eager to jump the gun, or more importantly jump Anissa. Who was covering her body with more kisses.

Despite not having super speed, Anissa still could be in there to worship her lovers quickly. She wrapped her legs around Jesse like with the tight grip of a python and slipped into three fingers into her.

"This works well...for now," Anissa said.

Jesse nodded, biting down on her lip. Anissa pushed into her, letting Jesse's orgasms run free. Thankfully, she recharged just as quickly as she came. Perks of the speed force.

Anissa smiled and rolled Jesse over onto her back. Now, she rubbed up against the woman's tight stomach and then slid her legs over Jesse. Their groins rubbed together.

The older Pierce sister prided herself on having amazing stamina. She held her breath, building up momentum, and sent her hips vibrating over Jesse before releasing all of the strength into her. This caused Jesse to squirt all over Anissa's inner thigh and Anissa to smile.

"Only fair, I show you a few of my tricks, since you used some of yours."

With Anissa wrapping up Jesse tightly with nowhere to go, the two women would have a very memorable night. With the hope there would be more team ups in the future.

It was only fair they made up for the bang they stopped by ending their own night with a bang.  
 **End.**


	68. Scooped(IrisMJ)

**Scooped(Iris West and Mary Jane Watson from Spider-Man)**

 ****Mary Jane Watson rushed into the elevator. The redhead had a lunch date to make with her girlfriend Gwen and could not be late.

"Hello, MJ."

Iris West stepped behind Mary Jane and slipped into the elevator. The beautiful brunette always looked like someone who would catch attention in a room, even among several other beautiful people. Not that Mary Jane needed help in doing so herself. Iris locked her eyes on Mary Jane very carefully.

"So, how did you do it?" Iris asked. "I'm not mad, really I'm not...but just curious...how did you get those pictures….pictures of Spider-Woman?"

"By risking my life doing so," Mary Jane said. "Isn't Flash more your thing?"

"Yeah, but everyone's been trying to get those pictures of Spider-Woman in action, and suddenly you get them," Iris said. "I'm beginning to think that you have some kind of inside track."

Well, that was true, in a sense. Mary Jane both helped Gwen get an ear out for major crimes and also helped repair her costume. Gwen Stacy had many virtues, but sewing was not one of them. Iris pretty much had Mary Jane pinned against the elevator.

"So, how did you do it?" Iris asked.

"Well, how do you get the inside scoop on Flash all of the time?" Mary Jane asked with a cheeky grin. "Careful Tigress, you don't know how sharp my claws could be."

There had been some impressive and very fiery sexual tension between Mary Jane and Iris since the moment they started out. They had been both coming up at the same time, cutting their teeth as reporters. Mary Jane's beat was spiders while Iris favored speedsters.

A loud squealing sound echoed and Iris jumped up. She almost fell down before Mary Jane caught her.

"These old elevators are always going out," Mary Jane said. "Unless there's someone who wants to kill you."

Oh, Iris could start making a list on that one, between her father and Barry, there were people taking shots at her for years. Iris rested her head on Mary Jane's heaving bosom. As pleasant as it was, Iris just had to stand up and take an even deeper breath. That knowing smile on Mary Jane's face made Iris both infuriated and horny at the same time. Mary Jane put her hand on Iris's hand and held her up.

"Relax, these things get fixed before too long," Mary Jane. "Unless the fearless Iris West doesn't like to be trapped on an elevator."

"Oh, it's not the elevator that I'm afraid of," Iris said. "Even being trapped in here with you, isn't that bad. It's the fact the elevator could crash down….and mmmph!"

Mary Jane silenced Iris with a kiss. Mostly because she did not want to think about the elevator plummeting to the ground. And mostly because she wanted to kiss Iris. And Iris West wanted to kiss Mary Jane Watson back. Iris's skilled hands moved underneath Mary Jane's skirts.

"So quick at getting between my legs, one might think you're the Flash," Mary Jane quipped.

"Very funny," Iris said. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Mary Jane opened Iris's blouse and revealed the black bra which increased her rich chocolate orbs. No stranger to having fun with women, especially with her escapades with Liz, Felicia, and of course Gwen, Mary Jane grabbed Iris's breasts and gave them the worship they so desperately craved. She kneaded them for about two straight minutes to get Iris's focus off of the fact they were on a elevator.

After kneading Iris's breasts for the next couple of minutes, Mary Jane slipped Iris's dark, delicious tit into her hand and the nipple into her mouth. And Mary Jane, grinning wildly, pushed a finger against Iris's panty covered pussy. Oh, she breathed in and breathed out and Mary Jane just smiled.

"Take my panties off."

"Do you want my finger in there?" Mary Jane asked. "I'm sure you've been thinking about it for a long time, you dirty, dirty, girl."

"Yes, I'm a dirty girl, and I need you to finger me."

Mary Jane did and dominated Iris with her skilled fingers. While Iris did have a few experiences with other women, especially when experimenting in college, nothing compared to what Mary Jane was doing her. She fingered Iris aggressively and Iris pushed her hips forward.

Iris was testing to see if Mary Jane's fingers were particularly sticky. Like if they could cling to walls. She pushed up and Mary Jane pushed deeper into her.

The minute Iris exploded, Mary Jane pulled out of her. The juices splattered all over her fingers left a tantalizing buffet. She slipped both of the fingers into her mouth. Viewing Mary Jane's lips working put so many dirty thoughts in Iris's head and her heart beat even more.

"Nice and sticky," Mary Jane said with a knowing smile. "But not from me."

Mary Jane winked at Iris and hiked her skirt up. Putting her panties to the side, Mary Jane revealed her sweet pussy for Iris's line of sight. Iris dropped down to worship the beautiful redhead and lapped up her sweet juices.

Oh, Mary Jane could really get used to this. Iris going down on her was something that a girl could get really spoiled at. She knew Iris had a hell of a mouth on her. However, this was just next level. And Iris came in and out, lapping up Mary Jane's pussy juices.

Mary Jane pulled Iris away upon the orgasm. She cupped Iris's face and kissed the hell out Iris. Aggression, heat, just lust burning through them. Mary Jane forced her tongue down Iris's mouth and Iris sucked on it.

Finally, Mary Jane's blouse and bra came out. Those nice, round knockers pressed into Iris face. Iris experimented with them.

"Damn, those are real."

"Well, they do take up three-dimensions," Mary Jane commented with Iris nuzzling her chest in the process. "Go ahead, Tigress, go for it."

Iris smiled at the pet name. She dove face first into Mary Jane's chest. Burying deep into that healthy, heavy bosom. Iris nursed on those heaving breasts. One nipple slipped deep into Iris's sucking mouth and Iris pinched the other nipple to milk it.

"You have another hand, sweetie," Mary Jane said. "Why don't you use it...oh just like like this."

Iris slipped between Mary Jane's thighs and rubbed against her. Mary Jane rocked back and rode Iris's three fingers in succession. Oh, Mary Jane might not have sticky powers, at least as far as Iris knew. But, her inner walls clamped very nicely and very eloquently against Iris's probing fingers.

"Suck me harder, and you get a reward."

Iris dove down and kissed Mary Jane's trim belly. She eased further down. Iris learned the carpet matched the drapes by a first hand perspective of Mary Jane's sweet pussy.

"Worship me, worship your goddess," Mary Jane cooed. "Oh, you just hit the jackpot!"

Iris would have to agree with it. She kept eating Mary Jane's sweet peach. Squeezing her thighs and getting the juices from the very vocal redhead.

Telling whether or not the elevator had been repaired was secondary. Iris's entire world was located between Mary Jane's thighs and enjoying the sweet and savory juices from each other.

After Iris finished off Mary Jane, Mary Jane gave Iris a helping hand, in more ways than one. Picking her up, while fingering her aggressively. The two reporters, spurred by their sexual attraction to each other, pushed on, kissing even louder and louder than before. Mary Jane grabbed Iris's cheeks and pulled her in.

The end came with two women fingering each other. Give and take until both of them came together.

Iris and Mary Jane stood in the middle of the elevator. The lights came back on finally. Maybe they had been on for a long time? They had been lost in the moment and staring in each others eyes.

"We should do that more often," Iris said. "Other than the part about getting stuck in the elevator...imagine if we would have plummeted down to the basement."

"Real mood killer," Mary Jane said. "Oh, you have a little something on your face by the way."

Mary Jane and Iris made out until the elevator opened up. A white and black clad heroine poked her head into the elevator. If her face had been visible, she would have been stunned.

"I would say something about going down, but nothing I can say along those lines seems clean," Spider-Woman said a moment later. "So, you ladies need a hand."

"Oh, we managed just nicely, but thanks for the offer," Mary Jane said with a smile.

"She means helping us out of the elevator," Iris said. "Guess, I was wrong."

Mary Jane Watson was not Spider Woman. Unless of course there was some kind of cloning thing going on. But, Iris scoffed at that. What were the chances of there being clones? The entire thought just seemed silly even in a world of telepathic gorillas, speedsters, and giant shark men. Just absurd, Spider-Clones, Iris could slap herself for just thinking it.

The two women got dressed and Spider-Woman helped them out of the elevator. And who knew where they would be heading in the future.

Neither Iris nor Mary Jane would forget about this encounter for some time to come.  
 **End.**


	69. Good Vibrations(Iris and Nora)

**Good Vibrations(Iris West-Allen and Nora West-Allen)**

Nora West-Allen's face screwed up in intense concentration. The waves bursting through her body were almost mind numbing. The harder she vibrated, the worse it got, and yet Nora could not stop vibrating, because it felt so good.

"Nora, honey, is there something wrong?"

Nora's mother, Iris, stood at the edge of the door. Concern in her eyes. To be fair, Nora thought this would look pretty strange to someone who is not in the know. She peered into Iris's eyes and looked a bit shaky. Trying to hide the fact that her nipples were stiff and her fingers were very wet.

"I just...can't stop vibrating," Nora said.

"We'll get you looked at, and we'll find out…."

"No, I can stop, but I don't want to stop," Nora said as if trying to get her mother to understand without saying anything. "I can't stop because it feels so good."

Iris caught on rather quickly. "Oh, I see...it happens with speedsters...you tapped into a certain part of your powers which your body is on an endless loop of pleasure."

Oh, she knew all about that. The first time Barry had tapped into what Cisco had dubbed the sex force, and at the end of that day Iris had her fill of Star Wars related jokes, it had been an experience. Thankfully, Iris, with help from Caitlin, had managed to get Barry back to normal. Iris's first threesome, Barry's as well.

Although one could argue it could technically be a foursome with Killer Frost's commentary and occasional involvement, but Iris did not want to split hairs about such a thing.

"Nora, take a deep breath, and let me help you," Iris said.

Nora could not speak. She had been driven mad about how hot her mother looked. How kissable her lips were. How squeezable her breasts and ass were. Just how utterly fuckable Iris looked and how Nora wanted to take her in ways which would be socially unacceptable. Yet, her heart just fluttered a few more beats.

"Mom, you look so hot," Nora said. "But, I wouldn't want to…."

"Calm down, baby, and let his happen," Iris said in a soft voice.

Iris put her hand on Nora's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Oh, Iris used this as a chance to feel up her daughter from the future, and she enjoyed how nice of an ass Nora had. The sounds which Nora made, half-surprised, and half aroused, when Iris squeezed her ass.

"Let Mommy help you," Iris breathed in Nora's ear.

Oh, Nora's panties had almost burned off by now. Iris had been between her legs and rubbing her daughter, rubbing her.

"It helps when there's another hand down there," Iris said. "The reason you haven't gotten off is because you're so used to your hand. It needs a mother's touch, wouldn't you say, baby?"

"Yes!" Nora cried out. "OOOH YES!"

Iris vigorously rubbed her daughters pussy, making her squirt over and over again. Nora's hands flew out and tore Iris's blouse open and her bra off. Iris's supple tits came out and Nora dove down, sucking her mother's breasts. Oh, Nora was good, burying her face between Iris's breasts and worshipping them while her mother fingered her to a very sudden and very electric orgasm.

"So good, baby, suck on Mommy's titties," Iris moaned in her daughter's ear.

Oh, it was almost like Iris knew where Nora liked to be touched. Maybe because Nora had a bit more in common with her mother, in the ways she liked to be pleasured. Iris nibbling on her ear set Nora completely over the edge, and made her just squirt all over Iris's probing fingers.

Nora wanted more, she wanted to taste more of her mother. She moved down, to kiss her mother's tight stomach, and then went down to worship her legs. Oh, Nora knew her mother was beautiful, but not the goddess she was, the goddess which demanded to be worshipped. Demanded to have her legs kissed, her thighs sucked, just pleasure all over, and oh, it was so hot when this was happening.

Like father, like daughter, Iris mused, when Nora went down between her legs and worshipped her. Oh, Nora's tongue touched all of the right areas. She could eat a pussy out very nicely. Iris closed her fingers around the back of Nora's hair.

Burying her face in the very same place where Nora would enter this world in the not so distant future rocked her body. Nora stimulated her mother's pleasure centers and made Iris explode all over Nora's face.

In Nora's bag, Iris noticed something sticking out of it.

"Caitlin's been looking for this all over."

Nora stepped back as Iris held up a strap on in her hand.

"Did you steal this from Caitlin, you naughty girl?" Iris asked. "Bend over so Mommy can give you a spanking for being a thieving little brat?"

She was stern in her words and Nora, submissive, bent over against the table. Iris reared back and spanked Nora's ass. Her mother never spanked Nora as a child, but Nora doubted it would feel as pleasurable as this. Every few spanks lead to Iris rubbing her fingers against Nora's pussy.

"And you're getting off by getting spanked by Mommy," Iris told her. "I wonder what you would do if Mommy took your slutty little ass and fucked it until you came all over this table."

"Please, ass fuck me, Mommy," Nora breathed.

Iris spread Nora's cheeks and shoved a finger in there to test the waters. Caitlin's strap on almost reacted to Nora's ass when Iris said.

"Maybe I should call Caitlin and tell her that I found her strap on buried in your ass," Iris hissed in Nora's ear.

Iris bent Nora over against the table and slid into Nora. Her asshole, opening up, received a huge plunging. Oh, that was really good and Nora could just lose it from what her mother was doing to her.

Never did Iris think this would happen. Being in the position to take her daughter up in the ass. This was the second most pleasurable encounter Iris had fucking another woman up the ass. The first was Felicity the day Iris punished Felicity for hijacking her and Barry's wedding.

Oh, Iris just smiled at the fond memories, but that was another story for another time. Iris focused on this story, namely her daughter's fine butt just bouncing up and down and being squeezed into Iris's hand. Nora moaned louder and Iris said.

"What do you think I should make you do with the mess you're about to make?" Iris asked. "If I was a good mother, I would make you clean it up with your tongue. Wouldn't I Nora?"

Nora got even hotter and hotter at her mother dominating her body. Iris topped Nora and repeatedly made her squirm. As much as Nora wanted to return the favor from earlier.

Succumbing the pleasure had been next on Nora's list. Oh, her toes curled and her legs felt like jelly. The feeling of constant vibration ended. Iris worked away at Nora and made her cry out in pleasure.

"Cum for your mother, you little motherfucker."

"Yes, I am a little motherfucker!" Nora moaned. "Oooh, Mommy, please, please, fuck me in the ass."

Iris rode Nora's sweet ass and put her completely over the edge. She made the mess on the table which Iris enjoyed watching Nora do.

Now with her fingers deep inside of Nora's pussy, Iris rode her to another orgasm. Again and again until Iris was about ready to explode. Nora almost exploded all over the table again.

"Clean up your mess," Iris said.

Nora, obedient and docile, licked up the juices from the table. Iris hugged her daughter from behind and stroked her. She breathed easily.

"Any time you need help, just ask me," Iris said.

"Maybe next time I can be on top," Nora said.

"Good luck with that," Iris said with a smile. "Although if you want to be a top...we can always knab Felicity."

"Oh, she's nothing like her daughter then," Nora said with a dreamy glint in her eye.

"Daughter?" Iris asked.

"Whoops, spoilers," Nora said.

Iris just raised an eyebrow and embraced her daughter.

Nora smiled, glad to share this memory with her mother. Despite Spencer, Joss, and Mia all being wonderful in their own ways, Nora would have a soft spot for this encounter with her mother.  
 **End.**


	70. One Final Test(DianaHippolyta)

**One Final Test(Diana/Wonder Woman and Hippolyta)**

 ****In the middle of the battlefield of Themyscira, Princess Diana showed fierce determination when rushing forward. Her mother Hippolyta and Diana were in the midst of a sparring session. Diana swung the blade and Hippolyta blocked it. Hippolyta moved in with a sweeping blow which could have spelled the end for Diana at any other day.

The Amazon Princess blocked the blade. She pivoted and struck to send Hippolyta back a couple of steps. The deep breath coming from Hippolyta showed how intense she could get.

Closer, could Diana pull this one off? Hippolyta wavered, a minor twist of her ankle sending the Queen off balance. Much like her teachers taught Diana, she took advantage of the opening. Trying to be confident, but not arrogant, Diana considered the possibility of what would happen.

Hippolyta fought back harder, not wanting to give Diana the easy victory in this battle. Rather, it would be a credit to her daughter should the victory have been well one. Hippolyta swept back. Diana blocked the sweeping motion and sent Hippolyta down to her knees.

"I yield."

The two most shocking words Diana ever heard came out of her mother's mouth just passed. The Amazon Princess took half of a step back.

"I…."

"Yes, my daughter, you heard me correctly," Hippolyta said. "I yield."

She heard it and at the same time, Diana did not believe it. Hippolyta put a hand on Diana's thigh and got her attention. Her mother's blue eyes locked onto her own. Hippolyta's fingers moved up and started to stroke Diana through her toga.

"And you've earned this...in a way which no other woman has."

Hippolyta exposed her oldest daughter's sex to the open air. The Amazon Queen leaned in and dragged her tongue down onto Diana's wet pussy. It had been a long time coming and Hippolyta deemed Diana to be worshipped.

Diana overcame her initial shock a few seconds later and put her hands on Hippolyta's head. She had dreamed of this moment, to have Hippolyta on her knees with feverish worship. But, Diana, never thought, never believed that something like this would happen.

"Mother," Diana moaned out in a very loud gasp.

Hippolyta smiled and licked her daughter more vigorously. The sweet juices flowing from her daughter was just more than enough to get Hippolyta going. And she got Diana going as well. She pulled back and smiled. Hippolyta stood before Diana and disrobed her of her toga.

The Amazon Queen laid her daughter down on the ground and spread Diana's legs. Hippolyta kissed Diana's lips and Diana eagerly began to remove her mother's clothing from her. The toga came off and Diana exposed her mother's goddess body. Diana drank in every last detail of her mother's supple chest, practically drooling at the sight of it.

"Would you like these, Diana?" Hippolyta asked while cupping her ample chest.

Diana smiled and grabbed ahold of Hippolyta's chest with a very steady squeeze. The moans coming from the mother encouraged the daughter to move forward. To kiss Hippolyta's lips and then to move down to Hippolyta's neck. And then down to her breasts, sucking on them. Burying her face deep within Hippolyta's face allowed Diana some enjoyment.

Hippolyta rewarded Diana as she deserved by sliding a finger between her legs. The Amazon Queen worked Diana's dripping core with precision and practice. Diana cracked her neck back and Hippolyta pleasured her oldest child. Getting the heat just erupting through her body.

"Do you like that, baby?" Hippolyta asked.

No answer, not yet. Diana thought it would be bad form to talk with her mouth full. And Diana filled her mouth with all of Hippolyta's supple tit flesh. Sucking on it very hard and extremely aggressively. Making loud noises just echo throughout the room the faster Hippolyta dove down on Diana's gushing center and making her cry out even louder in enjoyment.

The bliss building through Diana's body had been positively and utterly stunning. Both Amazons sat, legs scissored on each other while they exploded each other. Diana thought she was going to explode. Her mother knew exactly all the ways which she ruled her body.

"It's yours to do what you please."

Diana wanted to question what Hippolyta meant. She had the answer. Hippolyta spread her firm, golden cheeks. Diana could hardly tear her eyes away from Hippolyta's ass. With all of the deplorable hunger dancing in Diana's eyes, she dove down and slid her tongue all the way into Hippolyta's ass to lick her aggressively.

Hippolyta, dragging her nails up against the ground, announced her passion with a cry. Diana getting her asshole nice and wet made for some real fun. Diana started first with licking, and then she fingered Hippolyta to stimulate both holes.

The explosion kicked up and as much as Diana wanted to dive into Hippolyta's ass, she had been in need of relief. Hippolyta sensed her daughter's need and pulled Diana over. Putting Diana down on her face and grinding her tight ass all over the Amazon Queen's face. Hippolyta dove in for an amazing tongue job which set her loins ablaze.

Diana could do nothing other than moan with pleasure. Every flame which needed to be quenched, every itch which needed to be scratched, Hippolyta was right there where she needed to be. Her toes curled and after a while, Hippolyta was now sucking on said toes.

Vowing to return the favor, Diana dropped down and buried her face between her mother's legs. Licking, slurping, just hungering for the taste. A loud cry echoed from both the Queen and the Princess as they fed on each other's pussies.

Diana turned and spread her mother's legs before forcing herself down between them. The Amazon Princess made a mental note just how much Hippolyta enjoyed having her legs played with. Of course, amazing as Hippolyta's legs were and as good as they felt when Diana fucked her, she just had to feel more of this body.

"Still with me, Mother?"

"Naturally," Hippolyta said. "Don't worry, I'm not going to break. Just let it all loose….learn to humble me carnally like you did on the battle field."

Diana edged her mother's orgasm. As much pride as Diana had by defeating Hippolyta in battle, topping her in intercourse made Diana's ego just swell. She reminded herself to keep it in check, as pride went for a fall. And Diana tasted all of her mother's toes.

Like candy, sweet and sinful candy. From the tiniest toe all the way down to the big toe, Diana enjoyed the taste. Enjoyed sucking on Hippolyta's toes and licking the sweat from her soles while rubbing up against the Amazon Queen. The sounds of pleasure echoing throughout the room told Diana one thing. Hippolyta loved being pleasured about as much as Diana loved doing the pleasure.

"Baby, I like...I like this," Hippolyta said with her eyes half screwed shut and a soft moan escaping from her lips. "Cum over me, my precious child."

Diana tried to enjoy this one. To enjoy the touch of her mother. Hippolyta caused Diana to melt like butter underneath the touch. Diana squirted all over Hippolyta and in response, Hippolyta oozed all over Diana. The squirting of juices coated Diana's stomach all over.

Both Amazon's smiled at each other, pride and satisfaction dancing in her face.

"I was blessed sharing that with you, Mother,' Diana said.

Hippolyta broke out into a smile. "I believe that it was I that who was blessed by enjoying our time together. And there is even more time to come. We're far from finished."

Once again, Hippolyta pulled Diana into an extremely satisfying kiss. The hand of the Amazon Queen dipped down to grab her daughter's firm backside and pull her even further. Hot and steamy exploration followed from the pair indulging in each other and making out very aggressively.

"May I taste you once more?"

Diana thought it would be a disservice to deny Hippolyta the opportunity. She swooped down and planted numerous kisses all over Diana's abdomen. Hippolyta cleaned the mess Diana left on her before diving down and kissing her on the nether lips.

The sun set and Diana thanked the divine protectors of the Amazons for this blessing. Today will not be a day Diana forgot for a long time. She let the exchange of pleasure loose from Hippolyta swooping down and lapping up Diana's juices from between her legs.

Hippolyta settled in for the long haul to pleasure Diana. It was as much as her daughter deserved for years of hard work and dedication to defeat her in victory.

Diana collapsed into a fit of pleasure. Laying in wait for Hippolyta to offer up her pussy, which she did. And Diana paid tribute to the beautiful and powerful Queen Hippolyta into the night. Licks, sucks, fingers, and just grinding their sexes against each other in an attempt to get off filled the evening.

They both collapsed eventually in a puddle of their own juices. Content, for now. And ready to find each other's bodies one more time. The smiles told the story very well.  
 **End.**


	71. Mother Knows Best(DinahSaraLaurel)

**Mother Knows Best(Dinah Lance, Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth One/Black Canary, and Sara Lance/White Canary)**

 ****Two sisters staggered awake in a dark room, unable to process where they had been. Sara turned her head a fraction of an inch to the side to Laurel. Sara could not believe she let someone get the drop on her and Laurel had been captured as well. Whoever tied these knots had been very good as well.

"Laurel?" Sara asked.

"Sara?" Laurel asked groggily. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, we're tied up," Sara said.

"That's just great," Laurel grumbled.

Yeah, Sara figured just about as much. She had allowed herself to go a bit soft, and forgo the training that the League offered her. Because if she had been more sharp, Sara would not have been in this position. Imagining the look on Nyssa's face caused Sara a lot more pain.

"Good, you're awake."

Sara saw their apparent abductor come into the light and who she saw shocked her to the core. Maybe, Sara was hallucinating although she doubted it.

"Mom?"

Dinah Lance just smiled at her two daughters. She dressed in a black leather jacket, a bustier top, and fishnets along with boots. Her hair had been done up in a ponytail, and she looked about ten years younger, if not more. And she was wearing a green medallion on her neck.

"I've been doing some thinking," Dinah said. "And my two daughters should be getting along better."

"Sara did sleep with my boyfriend," Laurel said.

"Yeah, I did sleep with her boyfriend," Sara said. "And Laurel was…."

"The past is the past," Dinah said. "I'm going to untie you from these ropes, and we're going to have a nice little chat."

Dinah removed Sara and Laurel from her ropes and released them. The two Lance sisters looked at their mother. Sara's attention had been drawn by the medallion on her neck.

"Mom, where did you get that?" Sara asked.

"Oh, this piece of junk?" Dinah asked. "I found it on my last trip with Doctor Sandsmark. It was of no value, but...I felt a pull for it."

Oh, that explained why her mother was acting so weird and dressing like a playboy bunny. She was wearing some medallion, and Sara knew all about magical artifacts and how they could make a person act strange. Nyssa warned her the prettier the jewerly, the more dangerous it could be if it had mystic powers.

"Enough about my jewelry," Dinah said. "I want to see my girls kiss and make up."

"Oh, come on, we're cool, now, aren't we Sara?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, cool as ice," Sara said. "Look, Laurel, we should go along with this….okay?"

Sara did not know how to convey to her sister that her mother might be possessed by some kind of crazy demon without cluing in Dinah. So she grabbed Laurel and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sorry about sleeping with Oliver," Sara said.

"Yeah, and sorry about wishing you died at sea," Laurel said.

Dinah did not seem too appeased. In fact, she frowned and reached over to grab her youngest daughter by the shoulder. Sara could feel something, strong pulling her towards her mother. Sara tried to block it out, but it just dug in, increasing it's pull towards Sara.

"You call that a kiss?" Dinah asked. "This is a kiss."

And with that, Dinah pulled Sara in and practically shoved her tongue into Sara's mouth. Laurel gasped in surprise as Dinah put her hands all over Sara and squeezed her daughter's tight ass while kissing her. Far from fighting back from the kiss, Sara put her hands on the back of Dinah's head and made out with her, nice, loudly, and hard.

Dinah reached down Sara's pants and started to play with her sex.

"You are a naughty girl who is getting wet for your mother?" Dinah asked. "Did I raise you to be such a slut?"

She looked up at Laurel, who had her mouth half open.

"I want you to kiss your sister somewhere else," Dinah said. "And I'll reward you if you do."

Dinah stripped off Sara's pants and revealed her wet sex to the world. Laurel looked down at her, surely her mother could not want Laurel do what she thought her mother wanted her to do. This had to be some kind of joke.

The mother slipped behind her oldest daughter and wrapped her up around the hug. Laurel turned into butter. She could not believe she let another woman feel her up like this, and the fact it was Laurel's own fucking mother drove her insane. Did someone put a bad batch of Vertigo into the water supply? Was she having a bad trip? What the hell was going on?

"Let Mommy help."

Laurel's mouth lowered to Sara. The first taste of Sara's honey to her lips was not the worst thing Laurel ever had in her mouth. In fact, it tasted pretty good. Laurel got into her, hoping to appease her mother.

She would woke up with a bad headache and this would all be a bad dream. Was that Dinah's finger burying into her pussy? Oh of course it was, of course it was?

Sara closed her eyes and enjoyed her sister's tongue lapping her up. Laurel pleasured Sara with warm, vigorous strokes. Oh, Sara really wanted this, although she kept her wits about herself.

That necklace dangled against Dinah's neck. Somehow, Sara's eyes drifted past the necklace and towards her mother's warm, inviting cleavage. Oh, Sara needed to get it off her, without arousing suspicion.

Laurel buried tongue first down into Sara and the shockwaves emitting from her pussy were mind-numbing and very good. Sara kept rocking her hips back and forth, repeatedly into Laurel's line of sight or rather her tongue's line of sight.

Finally, Sara and Laurel both came, Sara thanks to Laurel and Laurel thanks to Dinah. Dinah moved in and licked the juices of her oldest daughter clean directly on her. And then, Dinah moved in and kissed Laurel's lips, sucking Sara's juices out from her.

"You want to suck my tits, don't you baby girl?" Dinah asked. "I couldn't get you off of them when you were a baby...but I guess things haven't changed."

Dinah exposed her nice supple tits to Sara. Sara could not keep one thought out of her mind. Her mother was a MILF and had tits which Sara wanted to suck. Sara dove down into Dinah and kissed her. Very messing sucks.

Focus, focus, Sara tried to reason. She could get her mother's mind blown and then get the necklace off of her. And then worry about what was going to happen next.

Laurel pleasured her mother's loins, returning the favor for earlier. She got onto her knees, and buried her face between Dinah's warm inviting thighs.

"Good girls, you can learn how to share and to work together," Dinah said. "I'm so proud of you."

Sara could not say anything snappy, focused on her mother's tits. And also trying to discreetly reach around her, on the pretext of feeling her up. Not that Dinah minded her daughter's efforts. Both of them in fact, they were getting into this.

The necklace, whatever it was, fed on carnal energy, and only increased the sexual attraction. Sara had to remember her breathing, her mind exercises, and the fact that she was strong enough to overcome whatever pull the necklace had.

"You two have done a good job, it's time for your reward."

Dinah positioned her daughters side by side and rubbed them to an orgasm from behind. It did not take too long before Dinah equipped herself with a strap on. Sara closed her eyes.

"Do you think I could look you in the face while I fuck you, Mommy?" Sara asked in a little girl's voice.

Dinah chuckled while squeezing Sara's ass. Sara was too used to men and women going after it. Oliver and Nyssa had been the two prime offenders of being obsessed with her ass. But, having her mother do it, it was another matter entirely.

"Sweetie, I like you just right here, where you are."

"But, I want to see the pleasure….mmmm!"

Dinah slid into Sara from behind. She slapped Sara's ass and smiled when it bounced. The faster Dinah plunged into her, the more Sara got lost to it.

"Yes, you naughty little girl," Dinah breathed. "Naughty little girls deserved to be punished, don't they?"

"I deserve to be fucked more than her, mother," Laurel said.

Dinah slid out of Sara and straight into Laurel's pussy. Her pride and joy, her oldest daughter, named after her, received a long plunge of the messy dildo just sliding inside of her body. Making her just cry out in pleasure. Sara's juices lubricated Dinah's toy and allowed them to slip into her.

Being this was really bad trip, brought on by the Vertigo in the water supply, Laurel had no desire to hold back. She was just going to ride this fantasy, all the way. And allow her mother to ride her out.

"It's not nice to try and take Mommy's necklace."

Dinah bent Sara over and spanked her while fucking Laurel. Sara had made an attempt to swipe Dinah's necklace, only it did not happen. She kept Sara occupied for a while, before switching into her and shoving deep inside of her body.

Sara tried, she tried, but failed. And now Dinah turned her complete attention on Sara. Burying deep inside of her with multiple thrusts which made Sara just lose it completely. Lose all focus on her. Dinah put her hands on Sara's neck and kissed her repeatedly. Dinah left a very obvious mark on her neck by biting Sara.

"Only I can make you feel this good, right?"

For a second, Sara tried to make one last valiant attempt to fight. But why fight something which feels so good? Dinah held onto Sara and rode Sara.

Both Laurel and Sara became obedient sex pets, to Dinah's whim. Dinah just smiled, she really had them crying and moaning. Finding this necklace had opened up Dinah's mind to new possibilities. She explored them briefly with Helena Sandsmark, and her research assistant, Diana. And now she explored them even more with her daughters.

She was feeling so much younger, so much more vibrant, and ready to kick some serious ass. Along with taking her daughters. Fingerbanging one while fucking the other.

Laurel's knees weakened and quivered like jelly. Maybe, this was not a dream. Maybe not a trip? Maybe this was real. The thought did in fact cross her mind. And made her just feel naughtier? Oh, she was just a little motherfucker after all. And enjoyed being fucked by her mother.

Sara wondered why did she even begin to fight this? This was so good, feeling her mother's body up against hers. Dinah pressed her breasts against Sara.

"Let's face it, you all had thoughts about fucking me," Dinah said. "I want my two pretty little birds to sing."

Sara and Laurel came undone from what their mother was doing to them. Oh, they could feel it, their knees practically knocking together with endless pleasure. The breaths coming from behind.

Dinah let them go and they both came. And she did as well, and it happened to all over her daughters. Dinah just smiled and allowed her children to drop down onto the ground.

"Such a mess you two made," Dinah cooed. "Good thing I'm here to clean it up."

Dinah smiled when leaning towards her daughters. She picked them up on the ground and gave Laurel and Sara one more sweet kiss. They were submissive, docile from it. Dinah melted the resolve of her daughters like butter in her hands, making them only live for the next orgasm.

"Oliver lost his mother, didn't he?" Dinah asked.

"Yes," Sara said.

"Tell the poor thing that if he needs someone to talk to, I'll be there for him," Dinah said. "Thea as well."

The calculating look on Dinah's face made Sara just smile. She would happily deliver Thea and Oliver to her mother, if it made her happy. Because, then Sara would be really happy.

Deep within the mind of Dinah, the wicked specter of Circe just chuckled. She did not need to pull too many strings. Give a little nudge towards this debauchery really. And she was under the impression that binding the Amazon in her own lasso and ass fucking her would be the highlight. Oh Circe could not be more wrong.

Laurel and Sara dropped to their knees, worshipping their mother. And Dinah leaned back, smiling. She felt powerful, like a goddess, and having her daughters worship her caused Dinah to be addicted to these waves of pleasure just coursing through her.  
 **End.**


	72. Forbidden Tango(OliverTheaRose)

**Forbidden Tango(Oliver Queen, Thea Queen, and Rose Wilson)**

Oliver wrapped his arms around the beautiful platinum haired woman. Rose, Thea's sparring partner, assaulted Oliver's mouth with his tongue and worked his shirt off. She smiled, and lightly massaged the scars all over Oliver's body. She kissed Oliver several times.

"Oh, you're full of surprises," Rose said. "I know that you're durable….and I know that you won't break easily. Will you?"

"You'll fine I won't," Oliver said. "Oh, Thea."

Thea had her brother's pants down and took his cock out. The large, throbbing manhood, slapped Thea on the mouth. Thea took the prick into her mouth, sliding it between her lips and sucked on it extremely hard. Rose took advantage of Oliver's face and chest, kissing away at him.

The moment Rose made her way down Oliver's body, she sat in front of him. Thea smiled and passed off Oliver's cock to Rose. Rose slid her lips around Oliver's throbbing hard cock and allowed it down to her throat.

Oh, Rose's silver eyes locked onto Oliver when she made love to his cock with his mouth was the sexiest thing Oliver could think of. Thea helped spur Rose's bobbing of her mouth up and the faster she moved.

"Mmm, those are getting full," Thea said. "Why don't we relieve them a little bit?"

Thea massaged Oliver's balls and only encouraged Rose to drive faster down onto him. She practically moaned down onto Oliver's cock, practically gagging on him. The sounds Rose made when slurping on him got even louder and louder while she blew him.

It was amazing and Oliver could do little more than slide deep into Rose's tight little mouth and aggressively face-fuck her all the way through the orgasm. Helped along by Thea, Oliver enjoyed the feeling of something bubbling through his balls until exploding into Rose's mouth.

Rose tilted her head back to drink the treat spilled into her mouth. She had a pretty good meal of it and sucked Oliver completely dry until he finished the mouth fucking session. Rose savored every last drop with a sigh and she tilted back with the suck on her.

"I told you he tasted good."

Rose thought fair was fair and she pulled away from Oliver. She turned towards Thea and grabbed a handful of her hair before bringing her tongue deep into Thea's mouth with an extremely aggressive kiss. They swapped salvia and more importantly Oliver's seed between the two of them.

The minute Thea and Rose pulled away, Oliver slipped down their yoga pants down. He revealed their smooth shaved pussies. Oliver pulled back Rose's sweet lips and pushed a finger into them. Thea sat up on the bench, legs spread, for perfect position for Oliver to eat her out while he fingered Rose.

Thea closed her eyes. Her brother, despite all one could say about him, was good.

"Ollie, you're the best pussy eater I've ever know, I swear to….just keep doing that!"

Oliver aimed to please his partners, especially when said partner was his younger sister. Thea's fingers, grabbing onto the back of Oliver's head, guided him further and further between her juicy thighs. And Oliver, attacking her with fury, sucked her pussy juices hard and fast.

Rose wanted some of what Thea was getting and got it. Oliver dove down between her legs. Rose laid up against the two benches pushed together for Oliver to explore the young tender flesh between her thighs. Rose's moans increased in volume and aggression. All while pushing her fingers against the back of Oliver's head.

"You fucker, quit teasing me and fuck the shit out of me!"

Well, considering she asked so nicely, Oliver would be jumping on that soon as possible. Thea frowned and crawled up Rose's body. She sat on Rose's face with one fluid motion. Watching the young woman he was about ready to fuck bury her face between Thea's thighs only made Oliver nice and hard.

"Figured I'd put her mouth to a better use."

Thea's sultry smile made Oliver throb and he would have to agree. He dragged up against Rose's warm entrance and prepared to penetrate her. The weight of his balls, cradling up against her thighs increased the heat spreading between the two soon to be lovers.

Oliver took the plunge and drilled into Rose. The scream coming from her might have been slightly muffled by Thea's pussy. The thought had been there and the warmth more importantly had been there. Oliver held on for the ride and from Rose's toned legs tightening around him. Oliver could hardly hold back from touching every inch of Rose's toned, beautiful gams while thrusting away at her.

The plunge deep into Rose resulted in her pussy clamping down onto him.

"So tight," Oliver groaned.

Thea flashed a smile over her shoulder. All while hungerily watching her brother's cock slam inside of Rose's tight, clamping body. She drooled at the sight of Oliver. Until the moment where she finally, finally regainied her bearings and broke out into a soft cry.

"I know she really isn't, isn't she?"

Oliver agreed with his sister. He held Rose's legs tight for more pumping power. And she held him in just as closely. Careful to thrust into Rose, where Oliver reached the edge without the orgasm that followed, Oliver slowed down. Despite the fact Rose clamped down onto him, Oliver managed to discharge himself from the gorgeous woman.

Finally, Oliver rocked Rose all the way to the orgasm. He pulled out of her and left her shuddering.

"We wouldn't want to leave this beautiful thing neglected, would be Ollie?"

Thea could just drool about how gorgeous her brother looked. And more importantly how nice his cock felt inside of her mouth. Thea really wanted to ride the hell of it. But, unfortunately, her purpose was to keep it nice and warm for the inevental ride inside of Rose.

"Damn, Thea, you better cool it."

Thea smiled. She knew all of Oliver's buttons and more importantly when to stop. When to edge Oliver and went to make him explode. Thea milked all of the fun she could out of Oliver's cock. A nice parting kiss goodbye opened the door for Thea to pass it onto Rose.

Finally, it was bad in Rose, and not a second too soon. Thea smeared her pussy juices all over Rose's beautiful face before pulling back.

Oliver grabbed either side of Rose's face and kissed it while fucking her. All while his sister's juices just smeared Rose from cheek to cheek. Rose aggressively dug down her nails into Oliver's back. No words came out of Rose's mouth from these actions. The thoughts of what Rose wanted Oliver done to her was pretty clear, crystal in fact. Oliver ran his hands down Rose's legs and pushed them apart.

Once again, Oliver drove deep into Rose. He powerfully pumped inside of her body. The weight of his balls slapped down onto Rose's thighs. Rose grabbed onto Oliver, groaning with pleasure. The faster Oliver buried himself in the more Rose was feeling it.

Thea, laying on her side, with her feet dangling on the floor, helped Oliver out a little bit. She teased his balls and planted kisses down his back. She climbed over Oliver, who turned Rose to the side. Thea pushed into Rose from behind, grinding her hips up against Rose from behind.

"This ass is perfect to be fucked."

With Oliver's help, Thea moistened her finger and slid it deep into Rose's asshole. The wet suction of her finger going in and out of Rose's puckered hole made moans increase.

"Oh, Thea, fuck my ass!" Rose yelled out.

Both Queen siblings teamed up to stuff Rose's holes. Not the first woman who they double teamed and Rose would not be the last. Thea bounced Rose's ass against her thighs while Oliver thrust into her. All while they covered Rose's sweaty, fit body with their touches and their bodies.

"Best sandwich we ever made," Oliver groaned.

Rose would have to agree and Thea was not going to argue. Oh, Thea sucking on her neck like this, it only made Rose lose it completely. She had Rose on the edge ready to just pop. All she had to go was dive in a little bit more and ride Rose faster, faster, and she would have her.

Oliver cupped Rose's tits and sucked on them. He could feel it, the friction of her smooth thighs rubbing up and against him. Oliver clamped down onto Rose and rode her all the way to the edge. She clutched down onto Oliver and released her juices all over him.

"Your turn," Rose said. "I bet you want to cum in me. Unless, you don't think you have what it takes to fill my pussy with your thick cum."

Oliver prepared to show Rose what it takes. All while fingering Thea to an orgasm of her own. Oliver squeezed Rose's hip and prompted her to cum first all over him. Rose moaned loudly in pleasure from Oliver filling her repeatedly with his thick cock. He got closer and closer.

The final orgasm through Rose wrapped her pussy around his thick prick even harder. Oliver rode her faster into the bed, his balls slapping down onto her extremely hard. Oliver cupped Rose's tits and milked them for the rest of the ride. And she milked him just aggressively.

Oliver's orgasm had been completely prolific. Rose would not even let him pull away and preferred to let him cum into her pussy straight. The thick spurts of cum went off like a firehose which had been unkinked. Helped along by Thea's naughty little fingers stroking her brother's balls until they were completely drained into Rose's pussy.

After Oliver pulled out, Thea got her helping of big brother cum while sucking it out of Rose.

"You know, I never got your last name," Oliver said.

Why was Thea giggling while eating out Rose's pussy? Oliver raised his eyebrow. A sardonic smile spread over Rose's face before she spoke.

"Wilson."

Surely that is a coincidence? Rose looked Oliver straight in the eye.

"I believe you know my father, Slade."

Thea finished eating out Rose and turned to look at Oliver. She cupped his balls and leaned closer towards him.

"My name is Slade Wilson. You fucked my daughter. Prepare to die."

And with that really bad accent, Thea stroked Oliver's cock. Oliver pushed his cock deep into his baby sister's mouth and she sucked on him happily. Leaning down, Oliver decided to enlighten Thea on one simple fact.

"You do realize you're an accomplice to this crime, right?"

A shrug followed before Thea sucked on Oliver's cock harder. And Rose returned for more, and she was not the type of woman to say no.  
 **End.**


	73. Unforgettable Evening(LenaClark)

**An Unforgettable Evening(Clark Kent/Superman and Lena Luthor)**

 ****Wrapped in a red cape, Lena Luthor sat on the bed. A fluttering outside of the balcony caught Lena's attention. A light knock on the window caused her to avert her eyes towards the window.

"You can come in."

The window opened and Superman appeared in front of her. Lena was glad to see him, after the last couple of days both of them had.

"Lex went too far," Superman said.

"Yes, well hopefully he'll finally pay for it," Lena said. "I...wish i had seen what was happening sooner…."

"I should have seen the signs," Superman said.

"How could you?" Lena asked. "Don't go blaming yourself for Lex's choices, because that's a dangerous road. He was a ticking time bomb, just ready to explode. And you just happened to be the person unfortunate enough to light the fuse."

"You almost paid for it," Superman said.

A lot of people paid for it. Superman wondered if he should have seen the signs.

"I did, you did, the only people who didn't pay for it is the people who made Lex that way," Lena said. "My father….and Lillian...one's dead, and the other is hopefully rotting in a hole somewhere."

"You don't mean that," Superman said.

"You didn't have to grow up with them," Lena said. "You can see the best in people and I respect that. Whoever you are, you must have had a good upbringing."

Did Lena have her suspicions who Superman was? Naturally, she did, but Lena figured any speculation was pointless. She could figure out who these heroes were, but what did it change? It only served to make her look smarter and to flaunt her superiority to everyone. That made her like Lex and turning out anything like Lex made Lena quesy.

"You want your cape back, right?" Lena asked.

"You can keep it," Clark said.

Lena just smiled and allowed the cape to slip from her. She crossed the room with surprising speed, her nude body pressing against Superman. Ever the boyscout, the Man of Steel looked away until Lena focused the issue.

"Look, we both had a really shitty night," Lena said. "One night, no strings attached, just forgetting Lex's latest escapades...we both need this...and then we'll move on with our lives."

Lena traced down Superman's S and smiled. She reached down and could smile at the reaction.

"We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Live a little, Kal-El," Lena said. "Because, tonight proved that a madman could end our life in a snap."

Lena kissed Superman's lips, and he responded. Her skin felt so soft and the perfume she wore smelled so nice. Plus, Superman always thought that Lena was a very attractive woman. So, why not get into it? Lena stroked him through his tights and smiled.

"Well, the Man of Steel is earned."

Using Superman's cape as a cushion, Lena dropped to her knees and took the Man of Steel deep into her mouth, sucking him extremely hard. Superman groaned when Lena's rather able lips wrapped around him. Sucking him very aggressively and making Superman just bury a little bit deeper down her throat. Oh, this was very good, Superman found himself very fortunate to feel what Lena was doing to him.

Lena looked at him, eager eyes, and her mouth wrapping around him. Oh, she looked so beautiful, doing this, like an angel, although there was the naughtiness of a devil in her eyes. She darted her tongue and cradled his balls, worshipping him and taking him inside of her.

Hearing Superman grunt like that was a mark of pride for Lena. She pulled out and licked all of Superman's length, petting him all the way down and making him drip. He was so wet right about now, and Lena just smiled. She popped her lips all the way around him, aggressively sucking him off.

She loved how Superman throbbed in her mouth.

"Lena, you better be careful, once I get going."

Lena, rising to the challenge, bobbed her mouth up and down on the Man of Steel's iron rod. She had her mouth stuffed full, cheeks bulging. Superman gently grabbed the back of her head. Despite his immense strength, he treated her body with great care.

And Lena appreciated it and appreciated the flood of warm, semen. It tasted as warm and pleasant as a summer day, which was fitting even it was the sun which empowered them. Lena swallowed as much of Superman's eruption as possible before he pulled away from her and coated her body.

"What a mess," Lena said. "Oh, but I should have known."

Lena wiped the cum off of her face and drank it. She could see Superman hard as ever before. Lena motioned for Superman to join her on the bed.

"Get my pussy nice and wet," Lena said. "Because, otherwise this wouldn't work."

Superman balanced Lena into the air by his two thumbs. Legs spread Superman moved in and kissed Lena's lips. He went in, tongue moving in a rhythmic pattern to stir up Lena's juices a little bit more. Oh, Lena could just lose it completely the more Superman employed the full usage of his tongue onto her.

"Is this working for you?" Superman asked.

"YES!" Lena yelled. "OOH, SUPERMAN!"

Superman drank the heavenly nectar which trickled down from Lena Luthor's delicious peach. She moaned the faster Superman worked in. He got her pussy dripping and happy in no time flat.

Lena dropped onto the bed. The landing was not rough, in fact, she went down like swandiving on a cloud. Superman's hands placed all over Lena's body and touched her all over. Some kisses planted all over her body, from her neck, back, and down into her hip. Superman rubbed between Lena's legs and really got her going. Moaning even more the faster Superman moved into her.

Superman edged his big cock deep into her inner chambers. Lena cried out and Superman stopped.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

She spoke with such conviction that Superman held onto her hips. He slid almost all the way inside of her, filling Lena's tight pussy up with as much cock as he could shove into it. Lena clamped down onto him, moaning out loud. Superman rocked himself back and forth into her body.

Oh, now Lena was getting it right now? Was this wrong? Was this something they should not be doing it? The thought of having this steamy sexual affair with the Man of Steel just made the Luthor heiress become damp with pleasure. Superman was all over her body.

Tonight, Superman buried his frustrations with how the situation with Lex turned out until the very wet pussy of his half sister. A small, dark part of Superman's mind, still intact from past exposures for Red Kryptonite, thought the best and sweetest exposure.

"Your pussy is so tight, Lena," Superman groaned.

"Little looser after tonight," Lena gasped. "Keep going."

In the most amazing turn of events, Lena did more damage to her bedding. Superman filled her, first from behind, and then by turning Lena around. His strong hands gently squeezed her soft tits, and made her moan while Superman slid her all the way down to him. The base of her wet pussy gushed all over Superman and flooded him with the tip, all the way to the base. So hot, and so good, Lena could just break down and gush all over him.

"Keep going, don't stop," Lena pleaded of him.

Superman thrusted as hard as Lena as he would dare. He had great control and Lena moaning in his ear showed she really liked what he was giving her.

"I've always wanted to fuck you," Lena said.

"Well, you can scratch that item off of your bucket list," Superman said with a smile.

The two kissed each other. Lena could not get bored of what Superman was doing with her, not by the long shot. He had her pressed down and treating her body like fine wine. If only she had a good bottle of wine to pour over her body, so Superman could lick it clean.

"Keep it up," Lena said. "Don't bother pulling out...those red solar lamps are going to make any….eruption inside of me safe."

"Wait, you have red solar lamps in your bedroom," Superman said.

No wonder he was sweating. Lena wrapped her legs around him and actually had Superman weak enough to leave lasting marks on his flesh by dragging her nails on it.

"I told you I wanted to fuck you," Lena said. "And I was prepared. Did I blow your mind so badly you forgot my last name?

"Absolutely not, Ms. Luthor."

Lena had Superman on his back and she was riding him. She mounted him like a prized race horse and he was most certainly hung enough to be one. Her pussy, stretched out and wet, slid repeatedly over Superman's long manhood and she fucked herself silly on him.

Superman tried to hold back. Lena's intoxicating scent, dark hair brushing over his body, breasts scrapping over it, and long kisses, never mind the warm velvet vice she had him in weakened him more than Kryptonite. And Lena grinned even wider when thrusting all the way down on her.

"Mmmm!"

They kissed while Superman blasted Lena's insides with his seed. A never ending eruption poured into Lena. She came harder around him.

Normally, Lena was not much a cuddler post-sex, but this was fucking Superman. And she just fucked Superman. Oh, Lena just smiled, when wrapping her arms around the Man of Steel. Kissing him softly, and enjoying his body, nice and sweaty, and sexy, smelling really good post sex.

Lena only had one more pressing question in mind.

"Can I keep the cape?"

"You can keep the cape," Superman said.

Lena responded by kissing the hero who had done so much for them. And chuckled into his neck when realizing if Lex ever found out about this night, he just might have an aneurysm.  
 **End.**


	74. Bend at the Knees(KaraFaora)

**Bent At the Knees(Kara Danvers and Faora)**

 ****Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, laid down on the ground, breathing heavily. The dark haired woman landed down on top of her. Despite Kara's attempts to struggle to her feet, she could not. The woman looked murderous, brutal, and also gorgeous as hell. Faora, who had been sent into the Phantom Zone by Kara's Aunt Astra all of those years ago. Faora put her hand on Kara's shoulder to force her down.

"You wear this symbol like it means something," Faora said.

"Means more than being Zod's lap dog," Kara said.

Faora tore the "S" symbol off of Kara's chest and exposed her chest to the horrified public. She grabbed Kara by the hair, while snapping a collar around her neck. Faora dragged Kara around the town square, like some kind of prized pet. All Kara could do was thrash, and groan in her valiant attempts to break free. But, they did not happen. Oh, they did not happen. Kara, no matter what, could not break out.

"You should be honored that you would be at my feet," Faora said. "And you will be honored to kiss my boots."

Kara kissed Faora's boots at a little prompting. Faora's smile radiated on Kara. The Kryptonian fugitive wiggled her boots loose, while also sliding a pink crystal against the side of Kara's neck.

"Now, you're mine," Faora said.

Kara, without being told, took Faora's toes and sucked them quite eagerly. She went from fighting this, to worshipping Faora. Worshipping her feet, kissing them, and doing whatever she could to serve her mysterious. The crazed Kryptonian woman smiled and leaned down towards Kara.

"Kiss my pussy."

The Girl of Steel scrambled to do so. Faora hissed in pleasure from Kara's obdience. She undid the armor and allowed Kara to taste her juices unrestrained. Kara's tongue, wet, pink, and eager, slid all over Faora's opening. Faora just grabbed the back of her head and guided Kara in a little bit deeper.

"The entire world is watching you kneel before me," Faora said. "I just opened the door into your depraved little mind. You claim to be this world's protector, but all you want is to serve a more powerful woman. And soon, all of the women of Earth will do so, while the men line up around me, begging for seconds."

Faora would keep a few of the stronger or more amusing ones, and kill the rest. Kara's pretty little face dove down between her legs.

"If only Astra had been alive to be in your position," Faora said. "Or Alura...well it doesn't matter, does it? Because, you're more than enough to make up for all of the time I spent stewing in the Phantom Zone. I stewed in my own juices and then it's time to stew in yours."

Kara's mental state was a mess. She knew that there were people watching. The flashbulbs capturing every moment of her kneeling before the fallen Kandorian Commander and eating her out. But, yet, Kara could not help and be bent at the knees to eat Faora out.

"Enough," Faora said. "To your feet, Superpet."

The Girl of Steel rose and Faora owned her tits by squeezing them. Kara's shirt had been ripped in half, exposing her flat stomach. She breathed heavily when material had been ripped from her skirt. Faora was tearing through her clothes and tearing through the symbol that was Supergirl.

"So, turn and smile for the camera, Superpet," Faora said.

Kara flashed a smile as Faora rubbed that pink crystal up against her lips. The dust particles intermixed with Kara's juices and made her as so horny she could fuck a steel pole.

"Pink Kryptonite makes even the strongest of us a bit more...liberated," Faora said. "It's the current year, women should be proud of what they feel after all. And I will enjoy feeling your pussy."

"This is...you're….you're….."

"Shh, sweet little Kara, let me make you feel things that you couldn't make you feel," Faora said. "Alexandra? Lena? We'll keep them as pets, as we reshape the world, but only I can make you feel this good."

The finger dipping into Kara's gushing pussy made her feel as good as possible. Faora knew all of the right ways to press Kara's buttons. Currently, she pressed on the one that mattered.

Faora rearranged Kara's outfit, to ensure that the rest of the world knew she was fucking Supergirl. To give them a good view, Faora held up the tattered symbol which she ripped up off of her face.

"Be honest with me," Faora said. "What did you think of me before I drugged you with the Pink Kryptonite?"

"I thought you were hot, but crazy," Kara said. "Oh, Rao, why do all of the hot ones have to be so crazy?"

Faora just smiled and pressed her lips down onto Kara's neck. She bit Kara's neck and ensured the entire world knew that Kara belonged to her. Faora's fingers brushed against Kara's back passage and she reacted quite vocally to it.

"Soon enough, Superpet," Faora said. "For now."

The strap on, equipped with more of the Kryptonite, brushed against Kara's opening. She felt as if her pussy had been set on fire and there was only one thing and one thing alone which would quench the fire. Faora offered it to her, sliding deep inside of her tight pussy.

"I have you," Faora said. "Who do you belong to?"

Kara, in some vain attempt to struggle back her scream, tried to fight this. Faora slammed her onto a hood of a car, rocking the ground. Faora held onto Kara's hips and rocked back and forth onto her.

"I didn't hear you."

Faora grabbed ahold of Kara's hair and pulled back. The DEO agents who started to close in had been rocked back. One of them was Kara's own sister. Oh, how Kara did not want to be seen like this in front of Alex. But, yet she could not resist what Faora was doing.

"Tell the entire world whose bitch you are?"

Faora edged Kara and pulled back, denying her the orgasm. Kara realized she would not get to cum unless she admitted it. Faora leaned into Kara and rubbed her pussy repeatedly.

"Who do you belong to, Superpet?"

"Faora."

Kara said the name barely in a whisper. The finger pushing into her ass teased Kara. Faora leaned over to Kara. Her hot breath on Kara's neck, ear, and hair made the Girl of Steel's heat up all over.

"Say it so loud that they can hear you over the humans who pleasure themselves to this video."

The sounds of people masturbating to this hit Kara's ears. Now Kara heard it, she could not unhear it. It made her so wet, so hot and so gushing wet. Countless men and women masturbating to her humiliation. It turned Kara on.

"I'm Faora's bitch!" Kara yelled out. "I belong to her! Everything belongs to her. There's no part of my body that she can't have!"

Faora turned Kara over and laid her out on the hood of the car. She spread Kara's ass cheeks, opening her asshole. The skirt flipping up exposed more of Kara's cheeks. Faora waved Kara's torn symbol in her face. She lapped up Kara's juices with the symbol cloth and licked it clean.

"All this symbol is worth to me is a cum rag," Faora concluded. "To clean up your dirty little pussy after I've fucked it."

Faora's fingers, diving deep into Kara's puckered cheeks, sent a flare of very intense lust through her body. Oh, Kara was feeling it, feeling it, and about ready to feel it penetrated.

"Open your eyes. I want to see the lust in them when I fuck your ass."

Kara's attempts to break free from Faora's fingers wrapping around her hips had faded. Oh, no matter what, Faora was going to own her and she was going to love it. Kara's tight asshole opened up for Faora to slide all the way into there. And take her ass whether or not Kara was ready.

She did not mean to scream so loud. Time pretty much froze as Faora caused windows to shatter from the force she drove into Kara's ass. Kara closed her eyes and just let it.

"You want me to keep doing this, don't you?"

"Y-yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"YES! MISTRESS FAORA!"

It had been a slip of the tongue. Kara did not mean to say it. She could not help it. She would do anything for Faora. Only if Faora would make her feel so good. Faora dug her nails into Kara's sweet backside and rammed into her, pummeling her hard.

Faora clutched onto Kara's ass and plunged into her extremely hard. She rode The Girl of Steel towards a gushing orgasm.

"Earth's protector," Faora said.

She said this in the most condescending manner. Kara realized that Supergirl had fallen, and failed on this day. Faora grabbed ahold of Kara's hair and looked her dead on in the eye.

"What you call insanity, is clarity? For all you've done for these people, they will turn on you. Years of service will be erased one mistake. The well had been poisoned. I will open your eyes and show you what I mean. But, for now, I want you to cum before me, Superpet!"

The daughter of Alura came underneath Faora. The niece of Astra, the niece of Jor-El, and the holder of this symbol which had been stained by her own arousal, succumbed. Faora triumphed over Supergirl.

And now Faora would break Supergirl down and rebuild her as a worthy second in command. They would create a new Krypton here on Earth. Faora put her hand on Supergirl's hip and pushed as far into her ass as humanly possible to get her to erupt even more.

"Such a mess," Faora said. "You can't resist me any more than everyone watching now can resist fondling themselves to your humiliation."

Kara realized the video of herself would be plastered all over the Internet. She could not cry. She was cumming too hard to cry. Faora turned her into a devoted sex slave. Not living for truth, justice, and the America way. Rather, Kara lived only for her next orgasm.

Faora finished all over Kara. Kara laid on the hood of the severely dented car. Breathing in, breathing out. Eyes fixed on Faora waving the symbol.

Kara flipped over, a river of juices flooding from her body. Faora placed her foot firmly on Kara's reddened ass as a twisted symbol of victory. She held up Kara's ruined symbol in triumph.

Faora smiled. If this was what this planet had to offer, becoming their new ruler would be simple. Supergirl succumbed and the rest would fall in line.

A few more pictures snapped of Supergirl's humiliation drove the entire point home.  
 **End.**


	75. Speed Run(BarryIrisCaitlinFelicity)

**Speed Run(Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak/Caitlin Snow/Iris West)**

 ****The whirlwind of the past couple of years of Felicity Smoak had been something. Mistakes, made mostly by her, granted. Felicity had been a part of Team Arrow, but after a particularly messy break up with Oliver, she decided to head over to Central City to figure out what she wanted out of her life. Oliver, either was dating Laurel again, or they had some kind of friends with benefits relationship, Felicity did not know, did not care, and felt it was not her business to pry. Not anymore.

Working at Star Labs gave Felicity the chance to do something constructive with her life. And right now, she stood outside of the lab, and admired Caitlin Snow's beauty from afar. Someone who Felicity admired quite contest. Not that she did not admire the man on the table, stripped down to his underwear.

"So, what's the damage?" Barry asked her.

"Well, the swelling will go down, given enough time," Caitlin said. "But, we need to be sure that the swelling cannot get any worse, and we'll need the proper amount of stimulation to test that...so Felicity?"

Felicity, happy to help, stepped into the lab. Caitlin, putting her hand through Felicity's hair, pulled her in close. The two lovely ladies kissed each other.

"I'm not sure this is helping with any swelling," Barry said.

Caitlin, smiling, reached behind and rubbed Barry. First through his shorts, and then she took Barry's member out of his pants. Caitlin's soft, silky fingers wrapped around Barry's pole and rubbed him with her hand.

Oh, Felicity took her attention away from Caitlin's nice, rosy lips, to admire Barry's throbbing hard manhood. It was hard not admire such a thing, even from afar. Barry, placing a hand on her thigh, and rubbing it, brought new sensations into Felicity.

Once Barry's libidio got going, there was no stopping it. Caitlin knew this full well and kept pumping him, making his balls and cock swell up to the point of near release.

"Time to put that mouth to a good use, Ms. Smoak."

"I would love to," Felicity said.

Felicity dropped her jacket to use as a mat and dropped down. She worshipped Barry's tight abs and moved in, to push Barry's length into her mouth. Oh, Barry, was nice and gifted. And Barry buried his thick tool as deep into Felicity's warm and wet mouth as humanly possible.

"Use her mouth like a pussy," Caitlin said while masturbating herself.

Barry could hardly turn up such an enticing offer and he pushed himself deep into Felicity's mouth. He could feel her warm tongue and throat lavish him. Her perfect lips, meant for sucking. A naughty thought entered Barry's mind several times, where when Felicity kept babbling, he wanted to shove his cock down her throat.

And he really wished he did. Several times over, rocking Felicity over over. Felicity took the first blast of cum deep down her throat, and Barry kept riding her.

Barry was so prolific with his orgasm, Felicity let go of him thinking he was done. Rockets full of cum blasted Felicity's face, and covered her glasses with cum.

"That's a mess," Felicity said.

Caitlin took Felicity's glasses off and sucked the juices off of them. She made a production of doing so and offered a hand for Felicity to get up. Nice and clean, Caitlin placed Felicity's glasses back on and stripped off her clothes.

Barry, standing full at attention, joined the two lovely ladies at the table. One blonde and one brunette, and all hot and ready to go. Felicity shaved her pussy, and Caitlin trimmed it neatly. But they were both lovely and ready to stroke. So, Barry did, alternating between their bodies and sending them into fits of pleasure.

Barry moved from pussy to pussy like a blur. Fingering them, licking them, enjoying the taste. Oh, both of them tasted so great. Caitlin flowed more like a steady drip while Felicity oozed like a broken water hose. Barry alternated, going from pussy to pussy, and hammering them with his tongue.

Spreading Felicity's tight lips opened her up.

"OH GOD!"

"He really is that good," Caitlin said with a smile. "Oh, you've seen nothing yet."

Barry went at Felicity, fucking her pussy and going so fast that Felicity could taste the juices of her own orgasm seconds later when Barry buried himself deep into Felicity's mouth. And then he switched to riding away at Caitlin's mouth and then going inside of her pussy.

Girls who knew he was the Flash, well he could have a lot more fun with it.

Felicity breathed in and out, dripping over the table. Barry held her hips down and thrust inside of her. He went at her so hard.

"Thankfully not the fastest man alive when it counts."

"You're only about the fifth person to make that joke," Barry said.

Barry switched off to Caitlin and plowed her inside. Caitlin, tightening her hands around Barry, moaned even louder. She wanted to feel him, feel him just burst into her. Caitlin thought she had been very lucky to have Barry in her life and sharing him with Felicity and others, well that just made her hotter. To think Barry was capable of pleasing many women at once.

From hole to hole, Barry did the dance. He gave Felicity and Caitlin so many hot orgasms.

Oh, Felicity thought she had hit the jackpot. It was like finding a roll of one hundred dollar bills after losing your credit card. You know, other than the possibility that it might be drug money and thus tainted. Felicity, resolved not to take this and make it too complex. Just enjoyed being fucked relentlessly, and barely even coming down from her last orgasm before Barry rode her again.

Seconds later, both Caitlin and Felicity laid, winded on the bed.

"Barry Allen, I can't believe the nerve of you!"

Standing in the door was Iris West, hands on hips posed. She stared down at Barry who had been just pulling out of Caitlin.

"You have these two fine bitches, and you don't even invite me to have fun," Iris said. "I mean...that's just mean. I'm practically your sister."

Iris gave a cute little pout. Oh, Barry did not soften at the reminder that he and Iris had grown up together, and thus were practically brother and sister. Iris unbuttoned her blouse about as fast as a non-speedster could, and dropped it to the ground. Her skirt followed and Iris crossed the room, before kissing Barry. Barry grabbed onto Iris's tight ass, and pulled her close to her.

"Now, just so you remember, no one can make you feel better than your sister," Iris said. "I mean, I know you better than anyone else."

Iris ground up against Barry and unclipped her bra releasing her delicious tits to the world. And to Barry's groping hands.

"You watch way too much anime," Barry said in between sucks.

"Only because of you, babe" Iris said.

Iris ground her wet pussy over Barry's member and took control of it. She slid all the way down onto it.

"So, brother-sister kink?" Felicity asked. "When was this a thing?"

Caitlin, climbing on top of Felicity, caressed her body.

"Don't know, but it's hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Felicity said.

Her masturbation experience was thinking about her mother, so Felicity could not really throw any stones regarding any kinks. Besides, she was open minded to the fact that she had kinks that some people would call problematic. Because, quite frankly, some people were prudes.

Speaking of kinks, Caitlin turned Felicity so she could bury deep into Felicity's ass.

"How does your big sister's pussy feel?" Iris breathed in Barry's ear. "Does it feel nice, wrapped around your big, hard, throbbing cock?"

"Yes, yes, it really does," Barry said. "Oh, you're going to make me cum."

"Oh, you naughty boy, wanting to cum inside of me," Iris said. "If you're not careful, I'm going to make to take a more firm hand on you, dear brother."

Iris pushed herself all the way down onto her. She gave Caitlin a hand, as Caitlin alternated between Felicity's pussy and her delightful ass crack. Iris just smiled.

Say what you may about Felicity Smoak, but the girl had a fine, fine, booty.

"So, do want your big sister to help you fuck that silly little slut's ass?" Iris asked. "I bet you do, don't you, Barry? She wears tight skirts and beds over all of the time. No one does that, unless they have a anal fetish."

"Given all of the times I've bent you over the dinner table, you would know all about that."

"Mmm, I cook you a nice dinner, and you reward me by fucking me in the ass," Iris said. "And then I ride you wearing nothing but an apron...and you eat dessert over my nice tits!"

"Oh, damn it, Iris, you're going to make me burst."

"Good thing those reserves fill up nice," Iris said. "Suck on your sisters tits, Barry, suck on them hard!"

Felicity could not help and cry out in pleasure. Caitlin rubbed her toy against Felicity's ass crack and got it nice and wet. She figured that Barry would want first dibs.

Being nice and wet from Iris's pussy allowed Barry into Felicity's well prepared ass. Barry fucked it, not from behind, but from the front. So he could see the look in Felicity's eyes while he thrust deep into her fine, fine ass.

"All of those squats are paying off," Felicity managed.

"I don't know, you tell me."

Barry lifted Felicity up and she squatted up and down onto Barry's ass. She would have counted it out, but every three or four numbers, Felicity screamed and lost count. On account of Barry's hands being everywhere at once and moving at super speed.

Caitlin rode Iris into the bed, sliding her cock all the way into Iris's pussy. Iris, tightening around her, could feel the pleasure of her fellow team mate.

"You're getting off on your brother fucking another woman up the ass, you dirty slut," Caitlin said. "And you wish it was you, wasn't it?"

"Getting a bit frosty, aren't you, Cait?"

Caitlin smiled and forcefully fucked Iris. Every now and then, she could feel Barry's hands come off her, hitting Caitlin in the asshole and then fingering Iris's asshole.

Time passed and all three lovely ladies assumed the position against the wall. Barry lined them up and fucked their asses one at a time.

Oh, Barry was going so fast from woman to woman, and had to remember to slow down to savor their tight anal rings around him. They all felt so good and so warm in his hands, bouncing up against them. Moving about them, like an endless blur.

Felicity's knees buckled. Caitlin created ice shackles to hold her up to the wall and allow Barry to endlessly ride her. He stimulated her pussy as well.

"OOOH BARRY!"

That cry out for pleasure only echoed throughout the room. Barry pumped Felicity's ass full of his seed and reloaded just as quickly.

"Don't worry, sexy, I'll take a little bit of your heat, but it will feel good for both of us," Caitlin mewled.

Oh, Caitlin absorbing his heat while he fucked her ass caused a thrill to build through Barry. Barry enjoyed every inch of Caitlin's body, lifting her legs up and sucking on her pretty little toes while fucking her.

Then, after cumming inside of Caitlin's ass, Barry switched the goddess which was Iris. Iris's rich, dark-skinned body, dripped with sweat and arousal. Barry grabbed onto her thick booty and rocked deeper inside of her. Iris, clamping down onto him, moaned out.

"Give the biggest load to your sister!" Iris screamed. "After all we've been through, I deserve it….you know that I deserve your big load."

Oh, Barry could not help and nail Iris up the ass harder every time she played the sister card. Perhaps they had been a bit messed up, but it did not matter. Barry's loins charged with a super fast flurry. He finished the speed run through their asses and finished inside of Iris.

All three women, sliding down the wall with her asses well-fucked, ever. Iris, Felicity, and Caitlin, all three of them looked even sexier after being well fucked. And they were gorgeous women.

"Well, we should do this more often," Felicity said.

"We do this about every day," Iris said.

"And how am I wrong?" Felicity asked.

Caitlin snorted. Felicity did have fascinating point.

"I have to agree with Felicity," Caitlin said.

"And I would too."

"I would argue with you, but I can't when you're all so right," Iris said.

Iris wrapped her arms around Barry and gave him a wet, passionate kiss. They should have been doing this much sooner and more often, but still, Iris cherished the moments she had with Barry.

All three women had been helped up by Barry, who would put them all to bed. Although, there might not be too much sleeping when they got back.  
 **End.**


	76. After the Hunt(Artemis C and Helena B)

**After the Hunt(Helena Bertinelli/the Huntress and Artemis Crock/Tigress)**

* * *

"You okay?"

Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, groaned a little bit. To be fair, things could have been a lot worse for her. She stripped from the waist up to get a good look at her shoulder.

"Barely a knick, and not a good idea for me to go to the hospital," Helena said. "It would have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there for me. Nice shooting, kid. Get me the peroxide and the gauze from the medicine cabinet...and a bottle of wine from the cabinet from the kitchen."

Artemis Crock just got those things. The young archer fetched the things Helena needed. The fact Helena sat, on the chair, naked from the waist up, was just one of the things Helena did. Helena's nice supple breasts and prone body drew Artemis's attention.

With Artemis's help, Helena cleaned up the cut. She fondly looked Artemis with a smile. Such a gorgeous and fit young woman, with a pair of nice breasts, a tight stomach, and hips which Helena imagined herself grabbing while shoving Artemis up against the wall. The fact she wore an outfit which showed off her abs was something which Helena appreciated. The girl appeared to have not an ounce of fat on her.

"Thanks for hearing me out," Helena said. "I know I have friction with...the Green Arrow and his team...and rightfully so, given how I acted years ago. If I would have known the mess my father being taken out would have left behind...well I don't think I would have been as vengeance happy."

Helena poured herself a drink and offered Artemis one. After tonight, and after seeing her father, albeit an alternate universe version of him, involved, Artemis needed a drink.

"Believe me, I know all about being vengeance happy," Artemis said. "And this is some good wine."

"Which you would know nothing about, considering you're nineteen," Helena said.

Artemis laughed. "Oh, of course I don't."

Helena dropped her glass. Despite only draining three quarters of a glass of wine, nowhere near her usual fit, Helena had felt very daring and extremely bold. She rose up and looked Artemis. She flipped Artemis's ponytail back.

"I really want to thank you."

Artemis opened her mouth to say it was no problem. Only to have Helena shove her tongue down into Artemis's mouth. Grabbing onto Artemis's ponytail while kissing her as well. The sounds grew even louder the faster Helena pushed into Artemis's mouth.

"Mmmm!"

Those loud sounds, getting even louder, echoed throughout the room. Artemis, pulling back, kissed Helena on the jawline. She was beautiful in every way and considering the mob princess just flaunted her tits, the archer had to grab a hold of them and squeezed them.

"Suck them, they're yours tonight!" Helena encouraged her.

Artemis went to town on Helena's tits and moaned even loudly. The archer's able tongue, swirling around Helena's extended nipple made her cry. Putting a hand on Helena's pants, Artemis slid them down and tested the waters with a finger.

Helena, seeing turnabout was fairplay, returned the favor, and shoved her own fingers deep into Artemis. Two, three, and more at a time. Rocking Artemis's sweet little body and causing her hips to jump forward. Artemis and Helena fingered each other until they both came.

Artemis had been rocked into a pleasant orgasm. Helena took Artemis by the hand and lead her past the doors into the bedroom. She took the bottle of wine, wicked intentions on her face.

A warm sensation hit Artemis when Helena poured contents of the wine bottle over Artemis's abs and thighs. Helena, savoring the taste of the wine, lapped it up.

Helena Bertinelli could lick Artemis's thighs all day long, with or without wine. She licked and also stroked Artemis. Artemis screamed loud the faster Helena moved down. She got closer, and yet so far away. The need to dive in and lick Helena's pussy only grew more desperate.

"Eat me!" Artemis called out. "PLEASE! USE THAT TONGUE AND EAT THE FUCK OUT OF MY PUSSY!"

Not even needing her to say please, Helena dove in and ate Artemis's honey. The nineteen year old archer trashed underneath Helena's able tongue. Artemis grabbed the back of Helena's head and demanded even more. The sounds of moans penetrated the air.

Artemis always imagined what it feel like to have Helena buried face down between her thighs. Never did she feel it would play out and play out so electricity.

"I sweat, you're going to make me explode!" Artemis cried out.

Helena added a naughty little finger to Artemis's tight asshole. She pulled away and licked the juices which dribbled down her.

"You were thinking about me fucking you all night, weren't you?" Helena asked, with a smile like a teacher surveying a favorite pupil. "That's okay. You were pretty high strung out there. Like you need a cock in your ass."

Helena produced a strap on and climbed up Artemis's body. Those lips, perfect for all kinds of pleasure, slid over Helena's cock. Helena held on for the ride and fucked Artemis's mouth. Several loud sounds make, several pleasurable, tight, and very intense moans. Artemis grabbed onto her ass and throat-fucked herself on the toy.

"Mmmm, mmmm!"

"Well articulated, honey," Helena said.

After getting the cock nice and wet, Helena rolled Artemis over. She had her prone on the bed, ass cheeks ready. Helena applied spit to her finger and slid one of them into Artemis's tight butt. Her mixture of Asian and caucasian features made her quite the exotic little treat. Helena wished she had not wasted the wine earlier, wanting to drink it out of Artemis's tight asshole.

Maybe next time. Maybe next time. For now Helena made Artemis's asshole gape ever so slightly. Perfect for the intrusion.

"This the first time a woman fuck you in the ass?" Helena asked. "If it is, I'll take really good care of you."

Artemis knew a woman as fine as Helena Bertinelli would be. The mob princess plunged a bit deeper into the ass of the archer. Making Artemis just build up and get closer and closer to the breaking point.

Right before breaking, Helena edged a little bit closer up Artemis's body. Taking her time exploring this time, toned body, suited Helena just fine. She leaned in a little bit and kissed Artemis across the back of the ear, down the neck, and all over her fine, toned, supple body. Letting out moan after moan on a constant rate.

"Let's see if I can trigger a shot with your strings."

Helena wrapping her fingers around Artemis's damp pubic hair allowed more stimulates.

"I'm going to make you cum on the bed, and then I'm going to keep fucking your ass until it's raw," Helena said. "And maybe….just maybe, if you're a good girl, I will fuck your ass and hard. Maybe, just maybe."

Helena squeezed Artemis's tight butt and pushed in further.

"Maybe if you're not."

Artemis could be good at being bad and sometimes she was very bad at being good. Helena licked the sweat pouring down from her body. And edged closer into Artemis. Grabbing her tight and ass-fucking her. While also fingering Artemis. It was almost too much for Artemis to bare. Helena, being an older woman, knew how to tug on Artemis's strengths.

"I don't need to be a world class archer to make this shot."

"Oooh, God!"

"Being Catholic I should take offense to that," Helena said while toying with her. "Dad made me go to an all girls school. The uniform, and everything...of course, that uniform does have some...interesting purposes if I wanted to get information out of someone."

Artemis imagined in her mind's eye, Helena Bertinelli dressed in a catholic school girl uniform and Artemis on her knees, worshipping her legs in those thigh high stockings. Rolling the plaid skirt up to suck on Helena's pussy so both of them came so hard they could swear they saw Jesus.

"But, given I'm ass-fucking a nineteen year old after giving her wine, perhaps I should be a bit more liberal with how offended I can be," Helena said. "It is the current year, after all."

Artemis came harder and harder. Helena gave her one of the most mind numbing and mentally shaking orgasm.

"How can you be so perfect?"

"Perfect is in the eye of the beholder," Helena said. "I'm very flawwed, but I guess my flaws are what makes me stunning, in my own unique way. Like a filthy little snowflake, different from the rest."

Helena rode out one final orgasm in Artemis before reaching her peak. The two vigilantes came together one more time. Artemis screamed out and Helena pinched her perfect little cheeks.

"My pussy is wet….I hope you can return the favor."

Now with the strap on off, Artemis buried herself face down into Helena and licked all of the sweet juices off. Tastier than the wine she had earlier and two times as likely to get drunk off of it.

Helena most certainly saw stars from what Artemis was doing. Any pain she felt earlier had been forgotten, and she allowed the pleasure to continue.

They came into an embrace and kissed each other hard. Artemis's fingers shamelessly explored Helena's body and Helena did something to the sexy girl writhing about on her lap.

The sun rose up just as they collapsed in a sweaty heap. Kissing each other and caressing each other, Artemis and Helena basked in the afterglow of tonight's fun. With the unspoken promise of more to come.

Artemis would head off to class today, the taste of Helena's pussy still fresh on her mouth. And an appreciation for what they would do next.  
 **End.**


	77. Magic Carpet Ride(Sara and Jasmine)

**Magic Carpet Ride(Sara Lance and Princess Jasmine from Aladdin)**

 ****Despite her father's instance she would be married to the first Prince who caught her eye, Jasmine's heart pulled another way. Not towards a Prince, but towards a Captain, a Captain of quite the strange crew of misfits. And a woman, a beautiful woman, who had been named Sara, although Captain Lance was her official title and Jasmine would, should respect it.

Jasmine turned her attention to Sara, who walked into the room, dressed in a robe made of the finest of silk. The robe looked nice and what Sara had underneath the robe.

"The guards...won't be coming for the next hour," Sara said. "Looks like it's just you and I Princess….but….you know the castle had been stuffy….how about we step outside?

Jasmine smiled. Stepping outside would have been very good. And hovering outside, hovering outside of the balcony palace hovered an object which caught Jasmine's fancy. A magic carpet.

"Want to go for a ride?" Sara asked.

Whether or not the Princess caught the double meaning, she nervously eyed the carpet. Sara climbed on top of the carpet, and offered a hand towards Jasmine. Jasmine climbed on and the carpet sped off through the kingdom. Sara, wrapping her arm around Jasmine, pulled her in tight.

Jasmine's heart raced. By both the thrill of the carpet ride and the thrill of Sara touching on her. Or Captain Lance rather. The hands of the skilled captain roamed Jasmine's body. Up against her legs, her stomach, and her chest before Sara leaned in and kissed Jasmine's lips repeatedly, and very hungrily.

"Mmmm!"

Jasmine knew Sara wanted her, and she wanted Sara as well. Sara's hands dipped down the Princess's pants and slid them down, revealing her pussy. Well groomed, by her handmaidens and dripping wet. Sara pulled out and smiled.

"You want me to treat you to a different kind of carpet ride, Princess?" Sara asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

Sara just grinned and leaned towards Jasmine, kissing her. The Princess's body had been flooded with inexperienced emotions. Sara was pretty sure Jasmine did not even think about even kissing a woman before meeting Sara and yet, here they were. Sara spread Jasmine's lovely legs and dove between them, kissing her divine womanhood and worshipping her as a future Queen should be.

Jasmine, digging her nails into the carpet, tried not to fall off to her doom. The fact Sara tested her ability to stay upright when zooming over several landmarks, made this all the more exciting. Sara swirled her tongue inside and got Jasmine's juices going.

"Mmm, you really must have wanted this."

"Yes, more than you know."

Jasmine's breasts, now exposed, had been primed for Sara to grab. Sara lightly cupped them while kissing Jasmine. Exposing to her to her first post-oral sex kiss. Sara enjoyed kissing a woman after going down on them, to see their reaction. And Jasmine's reaction had been one of surprise and wonder.

Sara moved down and peppered the neck of the lovely young Princess with more kisses. Princess Jasmine gasped and made sounds more akin to a woman of the streets than a woman of the palace. Sara put her hand on Jasmine's thighs and rubbed it up. The friction built made Jasmine create some nice little stains on the same carpet they were riding on.

Pulling off of the robe, and tucking it underneath them nicely, Sara showed Jasmine she did not wear a stitch of clothing underneath it. Jasmine locked eyes onto Sara's fit, toned body, practically drooling. Sara pulled Jasmine in close, so she could press her body up against hers.

"Touch it, kiss it, do anything you want to it."

Taking Sara's invitation, Jasmine touched Sara's body and covered her with kisses. Sara returned the favor, hitting Jasmine with all of the proper pleasure points. Jasmine, moaning in delight, slid down the carpet a little bit when it made a turn. Sara's quick reflexes prevented Jasmine from taking a nasty spill to the streets below.

Switching positions, Jasmine laid on the carpet, fastened to it by restrains so she did not slide off. Sara positioned herself on Jasmine's face and allowed Jasmine's wet tongue to explore her pussy folds.

Sitting on the face of a Princess while riding a magic carpet was a hell of a view and Sara was able to see the view from the kingdom below. Jasmine, swirling her tongue back and forth, hummed when licking Sara all over. Hitting all of the right points. Sara rocked back and spread her arms.

She came all of the face of Princess Jasmine. Juices splattered her hard. Sara stood up and crawled over Jasmine's body. Every time Sara touched Jasmine, she got a new sound of delight out of her. The restraints held Jasmine in place upon the flying carpet.

Sara reached into her robe and put on a strap-on. Given the look of wonder on Jasmine's face, the Princess had not seen anything like it. Sara smiled and placed her cock in front of Jasmine's mouth.

"Go ahead, put your mouth on it."

Jasmine did. It felt so warm, pleasant, and made her head a bit fuzzy with desire. Sara, grabbing onto Jasmine's head, thrust a little bit deeper into her mouth. Oh, it was so warm. The carpet turned a corner and rocked Sara forward to bury the cock down onto Jasmine's mouth.

"You like that?" Sara asked. "You like sucking on my cock?"

The lovely Princess nodded, feeling up Sara's thighs when she throated the woman. Again, acting more like a woman of the streets than a woman of the palace. Not Sara would mind, no she did not. She rode Jasmine's mouth as it got hotter and hotter, until Jasmine's drool covered Sara.

"You're mine," Sara said.

"Yes, do whatever you want to me," Jasmine said.

"Careful Princess, that's a dangerous, dangerous thought."

Sara put her hands all over Jasmine's body and kissed her. The sweet sweat and even sweater juices coming off of Jasmine was hot. Sara spread the thighs of the Princess and slid deep inside of her body. She loosened Jasmine's legs so they could wrap around Sara's waist.

Sara's grin of triumph could not be even more obvious. Deflowering the Princess, it had been the top of her list of things to do. And Sara would love to do Jasmine and keep doing.

Oh, Sara sunk a little bit deeper into Jasmine. Riding her as they both rode the carpet. Jasmine let out a moan and Sara captured a nipple into her mouth, sucking it.

Jasmine closed her eyes. She felt her blood rushing. Never, never, in all of her years alive had Princess Jasmine felt so alive. The carpet made several other tight corners.

"You're no longer a girl, you're a woman," Sara said.

"I'm yours," Jasmine said.

The sweet moans continued to get louder. While the carpet blocked the view of many people, they might look up and wonder what was going on. Sara massaged Jasmine's legs and could hear her cries getting more frantic. It appeared Jasmine enjoyed having her legs touched and played with.

Sara pumped harder into Jasmine and fucked her. Their ride was almost over, and Sara hoped she could give Jasmine an experience which she would never forget. Their passion burned faster than the dessert. Jasmine tightened her pussy around Sara's cock the harder she rode.

"I just might not hold back when we're done," Sara said.

"Don't!" Jasmine yelled.

The carpet returned to the palace. Sara sped up her thrusts and rocked Jasmine over and over again. The twists and the turns of the trip excited both women. Every reaction Jasmine gave to Sara, thrusting her pussy up, felt rather good.

The ride ended, and took Sara and Jasmine into Jasmine's bedroom. They landed on the bed, for Sara to take her time to worship Jasmine's body. Filling her mind with naughty thoughts and her body with so many orgasms.

The hot blonde woman riding Jasmine made her wonder how lucky she would. The guards had not returned. Jasmine wondered what they would think of their Princess being with another woman. How, Jasmine would have to run away with Sara, if she had been caught. Because both of them would be in serious trouble.

"Don't worry about the guards," Sara said. "Just worry about cumming."

"I AM!"

Jasmine erupted. Sara smiled. Hotter the desert outside, Jasmine looked like a treat. And Sara treated her body to another orgasm riding her until the moment where Sara came herself right all over Jasmine.

Clutching onto Sara's arm, now her bonds had been freed, Jasmine did not want to let go. She realized the carpet hovered above her bed. And that caused her body to flare up with excitement.

Sara pulled away and Jasmine, a new fire lit inside of her, took ahold of Sara's cock and shoved the phallus deep into her mouth to lick it clean. It reacted to Jasmine's mouth and the high tech sensors inside of the strap sent tingles through Sara's body.

Pulling away, Sara made a decision to explore Jasmine's breasts and fuck them hard. The tit fuck she got from Jasmine was amazing, her breasts were made for pleasure.

"Just a warning, Captain Lance, but the guards will be back up in ten minutes."

"Right, thanks Gideon," Sara murmured to herself.

She would be able to put the Princess to bed with no time to spare. Sara pinned Jasmine down and gave her no quarter in fucking her brains out. Hitting all of Jasmine's pleasure points and Sara knew more than a few to really put a girl into a pleasant slumber.

And Jasmine would be sleeping with extremely pleasant dreams tonight. The force of her orgasm put Jasmine out for the count.

Sara pulled away from Jasmine, a bit sad the ride was over. She leaned down and kissed the slumbering Princess on the lips before stepping back and disappearing into the night.

Perhaps some day, their paths would cross again.  
 **End.**


	78. Opening the Breach(GypsyPowerGirl)

**Opening the Breach(Karen Starr/Power Girl and Cynthia/Gypsy)**

 ****Gypsy's work took her to Earth Two, to hunt down and bring down a very dangerous fugitive, who had taken with him a very dangerous explosive device. He had been slippery, given the ability had to blend into the shadows. Cynthia thought she would be hunting him.

Thankfully, Earth-Two's resident Kryptonian, Power Girl, gave her a hand. Gypsy returned to the woman's penthouse after sending the fugitive back to Earth Nineteen. Power Girl, or Karen as she had been known in her day to day life, sat on the couch, chilling by binging the latest shows and drinking some wine. She turned it off.

"So, what can I do for you, Gypsy?" Karen asked.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for what you've done," Gypsy said. "Six months worth of hunting and you managed to stop him. Granted, I love my job, and I've given up a lot for my job but it's just…."

"It can be taxing sometimes," Karen said. "Especially from the ones you lost."

Gypsy nodded. She eyed Karen. Beautiful, the perfect woman, with the perfect figure. Gypsy had been with both men and women in the past. Although it had been a while since she had been with a woman quite like Power Girl. Actually, she was with about three other women kind of like Power Girl, given the multiverse and their counterparts on different Earths. She crossed the room.

"So are you going to stare at me all day?" Karen asked. "Or is there something on my face?"

"No, there's nothing on your face," Gypsy admitted. "It's just...well...you're...beautiful."

Karen just smiled.

"You're pretty damn gorgeous yourself," Karen said. "Why don't you come a little bit closer?"

Gypsy, heart fluttering, did just that, stepping inside of the room. Karen grabbed Gypsy's hand and pulled her in closer. Gypsy decided not to beat around the bush. Her line of work was dangerous and it could all end in a minute. Better to seize these moments while she could.

They kissed, and enjoyed each other's bodies. It had been explosive. Hands explored and then undressed each other. Gypsy and Power Girl, Cynthia and Karen, regardless of the name.

Karen laid Gypsy's fine body on the hair. Her dark-skin shined with a bit of sweat and a little bit of arousal. Her fit, toned body, nice supple breasts, a flat toned tummy, and an ass to die for, along with legs inspired Karen.

"So, what do you think?" Gypsy asked.

"It's time for me to open a breach of my own."

The finger slid deep in between Gypsy's slick lips at this word. She rocked back a little bit, with a heaveningly moan echoing through her body. Oh, Karen knew precisely all of the right spots to attack and she dove in for the attack. One finger, two fingers, and three fingers, all in a row, all deep inside of her.

Gypsy, rolling her hips back, let out a very passionate moan. Karen knew precisely how to attack her. Her fingers worked Gypsy over the edge, to a very messy orgasm.

"Wow, it must have been a while for you."

A smile passed over Gypsy's face. She looked at Karen's breasts, properly looking at them for the first time. She was certain they had some kind of magnetic pull, all worth their own.

"Yes, it has been...but I was wondering."

"Help yourself," Karen said. "Never fails."

Karen chuckled before Gypsy dove deep inside of Karen's chest and started to suck her breasts extremely hard. Karen, putting her hands on the back of Gypsy's head, guided her through the very intense and extremely hot breast sucking. Gypsy knew how to bring pleasure to a woman.

Gypsy's hands, talented for more than opening breeches, rubbed Karen's womanhood. Her pussy felt rather good. Gypsy, being with at least three other Kryptonian women in the past, knew the right ways to apply pressure, to make them feel it. And Karen sure felt it.

Karen closed her eyes. Gypsy sucked on her breasts, felt her pussy, and Karen created a pool on the ground with her legs spreading even more. Her body, hot and ready, primed for an explosion kept moving her hips back and forth. Oh, Gypsy could just keep going.

The honey spilled out of Karen. Gypsy tasted it. Savoring the moment. She climbed up and gave Karen a kiss. A breach opened behind them and Karen reached behind it.

"That's living dangerously," Gypsy said. "You really shouldn't reach into a breach without…..ooooh!"

Karen reached through the breach to grab ahold of Gypsy's ass and squeeze it tightly.

"I think it was worth the risk, wouldn't you?"

Those super powerful fingers kneading her buttocks made Gypsy think it was more than worth the risk. She opened up a second breach, hoping she timed it right. Gypsy would know. She stuck her tongue through the breach.

On the other side, Gypsy hit Karen's pussy. Oh, she never really did this before, lick another woman's pussy through a breach. However, it made her feel tingling inside. Something about this made Karen hotter and more bothered than before. Thrusting her hips forward into Gypsy's mouth.

"Oh, you kinky little breacher, you know what I like."

Gypsy closed the breaches and turned Karen around. Bending her over the bed, Gypsy licked Karen's pussy. All while opening a breach for Karen to slide her fingers through and tease Gypsy's pussy and ass. Bending another woman over, while getting her pussy fingered and ass grabbed through the breach was a thrill that Gypsy never thought she would have. She opened a second breach and Karen's mouth appeared at the other end, playfully nibbling on her nipples.

"This is….against so against protocol!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell," Karen said in between breast sucks.

The breaches made this little encounter an even more tangled mess of limbs and tongues. Gypsy lost control of the breaches and collapsed on the ground.

Karen put her on the bed and ate up Gypsy greedily. Oh, Gypsy lazily slipped her hand through a breach to stroke Karen's pussy, to encourage her to keep eating. As she felt around, a door opened up, and a dildo slid out of it, into Gypsy's hand.

Working her hand, clasped with the dildo, through the breach, Gypsy slammed it as hard as she could through the Kryptonian's love tunnel. She might get wrist strain because of this, but it was worth it. She pulled the dildo out every dozen or so thrusts to lick it clean of Karen's juices.

Gypsy abused the breaches, to touch places which she would not normally be able to touch. Naturally, Karen did not mind that. In fact, she encouraged it. Like some kind of sexy devil on Gypsy's shoulder, just encouraging the gross abuse of her powers.

Karen brought Gypsy to one orgasm after another as reward for her constant exploration through the breaches and into Karen's body. Karen came up from her after a while. She crawled up Gypsy's body and kissed her. Gypsy tasted how aroused she was. How Power Girl's warm mouth just captured the entire essence of her.

They kissed, harder and more vigorously than ever before, with Power Girl's fingers dancing all over Gypsy's tight body and tipping her over the edge, making her cry out in pleasure. Power Girl moved in closer, like some sexual huntress, like the prey which demanded to be devoured.

Oh, Gypsy just could lose it completely. Now, their bodies touched directly. Power Girl scissored Gypsy for a very long time. Making her cry out in so much pleasure it rocked her from head to toe.

Karen opened more than a breach. She opened Gypsy's asshole to lick it open. The taste of Gypsy's own juices combined with Karen's salvia opened up a back passage. Gypsy's toes, curling with delight, and her moans, getting louder, increased the faster Karen twirled her tongue inside. Savoring the touch, and more importantly savoring the taste of Gypsy's tightest, back hole.

"I have to, I'm sorry."

She finger-banged Gypsy's ass.

"I can open a breach, if you want something."

"I'm good for now, and you're still much too coherent."

Gypsy opened a breach she could return the favor by licking Karen's asshole. The two women moaned as they tasted each other's asses and pussies. This new position, only possible thanks to the abuse of breaches, made both of them happy and both of their orgasms reached the breaking point sooner rather than later.

They came all over the place and all over each other.

The breach closed and Gypsy, dangling lazily off of the bed, with Karen on top of her, breathed heavily.

"Let me know if you need any more help," Karen said.

Gypsy struggled to figure out whether Power Girl meant with the criminals or getting laid. Because, she could use it on both accounts. Karen's large breasts, surprisingly neglected during this entire encounter, pressed against Gypsy's back while spooning her from behind.

"Breaches were never meant to be used in that way," she muttered.

"Maybe, but you can't deny that is a fun use of them," Karen said.

Cynthia found it extremely agree to disagree with that. She could surprise Karen from several Earth's over in any number of fun ways, if she played her cards right. Breaching in underneath the table while Karen was in a board meeting for example was a tantalizing possibility.

Of course, breaching in such a matter should only be done by a certified professional.  
 **End.**


	79. Chased Down(Lisa S and Thea Q)

**Chased Down(Lisa Snart/Golden Glider and Thea Queen/Speedy)**

 ****Nothing like a good heist to get the blood pumping. At least in Lisa Snart's opinion. Granted, she just snatched a purse, and not knocked off a bank. Still, done in the middle of a party in Star City, right under the nose of the rich and the elite. She managed to charm her way into the party, using some douchebag city councilman as her designated sucker.

The handbag in her hand looked to be pretty expensive and Lisa hardly could wait to see the contents in side. Of course, it was merely not the score which mattered, but rather the thrill.

A figure swooped down and startled Lisa. One arrow shot the purse out of her hand and another arrow hit her, exploding and binding Lisa up in ropes dropping her down to the ground. She fell down, not to see an archer in green, but rather one in red. A young woman, by the looks of her very fine figure, although she had her hands on hips.

"Oh, Red Archer...Girl?" Lisa asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Speedy."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "With a name like that, you should be Flash's sidekick."

Speedy looked unplused and unamused at her quip. Obviously must have heard it before, several times, so it was not like Lisa broke new group with her quippage.

"You're a long way from Central City, Ms. Snart."

"Well, you caught me," Lisa said. "You caught me...but just once purse...and I don't even know who it belongs to...must be a slow night if you're after purse snatchers."

"I could have sworn that you reformed," Speedy said.

"Yeah, going straight never really appealed to me," Lisa said with a knowing smile. "But, maybe you could let me off with a warning...just to see if it sticks. I'll go to my room and think about you having me tied up on my knees, helpless, long and hard."

Thea looked at the beautiful brunette on her knees. It had been a bit rough taking care of Starling City for those past couple of months ever since Oliver dropped off of the map. Not even Felicity could locate him, which meant that wherever Oliver was, he either did not want to be found, or had been taken by people capable enough to mask his presence from someone like Felicity.

"You get off," Thea said. "But, only if you get me off."

"Mmm, nothing like this ever happens in Central City," Lisa said. "Normally, the criminals there spend a year locked in a secret basement underneath Star Labs. Well, the metas do anyway."

Speedy pulled down her pants and exposed her pussy. She grabbed Lisa by the hair and pulled her over.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you untied my hands," Lisa said.

"Just get to work."

Lisa leaned in and kissed her smooth toned thighs. Oh, no point in not enjoying this. Not enjoying putting her soft, savory lips all over the archer's thighs. Making sure to get them nice and wet and her pussy, oh her pussy would follow soon enough.

Thea put a hand on the back of Lisa's head and guided it between her legs. Lisa's tongue found the center, slowly licking it up. She really was good at this, and Thea really needed this stress relief. Lisa stole her favorite bag, and it had been the wrong night to do something like that.

"Really make me think you want off."

Oh, Lisa knew this archer wanted off alright. She made a show out of it, a show out of tasting the young woman's sweet pussy. It tasted sweet, savory, and very good. The juices, flowing into Lisa's warm mouth, made her just hunger for even more.

Oh, she tasted better than bourbon. Lisa lapped up more of the woman's juices, getting her going forward. The back of the woman's hands were on Lisa's head.

Thea reached up to play with her nipples to enhance the arousal. Oh, yes, Lisa Snart pushed all of the right buttons, that much was for sure. Lisa, leaning on in to Thea, sucked her nether lips, hotter, harder, with more vigor, and more intensity. She really was good.

"Doing a good job so far."

Lisa always put her all into any job. No need to half ass it. Especially since such a beautiful woman was before her and one which had Lisa at her mercy. Oh, all of the things Speedy could do to her. Lisa did not, oh Lisa had to. She really had to eat, such, and lick every inch of Speedy's heated and delicious mound.

"Mmmmph!"

Those sounds coming from Speedy encouraged Lisa to dive deeper. She ate her up.

"Well, you are serious about this," Thea said. "I'm almost done...but you sure won't be."

Oh, Lisa wondered what Speedy meant by her statement. Lisa slipped her tongue in, making sweet and hot love between her mouth and Speedy's pussy. The woman's heaveningly juices spurted out and spilled into Lisa. Lisa sucked the juices in so hard, savoring every moment.

She allowed the taste to linger in her mouth. Speedy pulled away and oh, Lisa could not help and lick her exposed abs. Speedy's tight stomach was so fine, Lisa practically drooled over it.

"So, are you going to give me a peak underneath the mask?"

"Not on the first date."

"Right."

Obviously vigilantes in Star City were a bit more guarded with their secret identities then Central City. Handy information to have when comparing the cities.

"So, do you have a strap on in that quiver of yours?"

"Yes."

Lisa only had been joking. However, Speedy produced it, along with a small bottle of lubrication. An oil, handy for tripping up criminals she supposed. Although the naughty female archer had another application in mind.

Thea spun her prey around, hiking up Lisa's dress to expose she had been wearing a thong underneath it. She spanked Lisa's ass several times and earned a very vocal response. The archer's skilled fingers, perfect for pulling her bow back, manipulated the rogue's ass just as much.

Thea slicked her finger with the oil and slid it all the way down. She smiled from Lisa getting the desired reaction from her.

"See this cock?"

Thea waved the phallus at the end of the strap on in Lisa's face.

"It's going to be in your ass, once I'm done getting it ready."

Getting tied up and ass fucked, well it was better than being thrown in prison. Speedy's talented fingers manipulated Lisa's hole. She had been forced, face down onto the ground, assuming a position she had been in so many times before. Although for less pleasurable reasons like this.

With Lisa's asshole prepared, Speedy pushed inside of her. She was not at all gentle, but Lisa thought a little pain made it work somehow. She wanted to be fucked roughly, wanted to be dominated.

"I bet you act out because you want to get punished!"

Oh, Lisa thought Speedy hit the nail on the end. And speaking of being nailed, the sounds of Speedy's hands slapping off of her tight ass echoed. Speedy roughly manipulated Lisa's clit like a master.

If Lisa did not know any better, Speedy regularly tied up women, and fucked them up the ass. She would ask for details, perhaps names, but to be honest, Lisa had been too busy moaning to even register the thought. Speedy pushed deeper and deeper into her, riding Lisa's tight asshole and manipulating her pussy.

Thea never had been more happy to have her purse snatched. Oh, she had no desire to press charges. It would be kind of a dickish thing to do after making this woman lick her pussy and then fucking her up the ass.

"Next time, I won't be as gentle on you."

"Oh, you can get rougher than this?" Lisa asked. "This I would like to….ooooh!"

Thea showed just how rough she could get, ass-fucking the criminal as hard as possible. The sounds of hands bouncing off of Lisa's tight ass echoed throughout the room. Thea knew precisely all of the ways to punch Lisa's buttons and the end result was more pleasure than she could handle.

"So much rougher," Thea told her. "You'll see."

The orgasm which Lisa had, messed up the carpet. She smacked down onto hard with Speedy riding her harder and harder.

Thea's orgasm hit as well. She left a nice sticky mess over Lisa's ass and her thighs. She did not slow down, because an ass like this would need to be reddened raw and red.

After Thea was done, she left Lisa on the ground. The archer gave the rogue's raw red ass a few more long spanks and leaned in, breathing hotly in her ear.

"I hope you learned your lesson."

"Try not to get caught next time?"

Thea hit Lisa's ass hard and made her cum all over the carpet one more time. She untied the rogue, still naked from the waist down.

The moment Lisa regained her bearings, both Speedy and the stolen purse was gone. Lisa, rubbing her ass, pulled herself up and staggered towards the bathtub.

She wondered if vigilantes ever skimmed a cut off of the stolen goods they returned and passed it off as the criminals hiding the money somewhere. Just something for Lisa to mull over while she soaked in the tub.  
 **End.**


	80. League of Their Own(KaraMeraDiana)

**A League of Their Own(Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Diana/Wonder Woman, and Mera)**

 ****Kara stepped outside of the beach house. A rare holiday for Supergirl, who joined two of her super friends on the beach. Right now, Kara dressed in a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts, which favored her bare legs. The sand crushing beneath her bare feet felt good. Kara, with a towel under her arm, head outside to enjoy the view.

She came across Mera, the Queen of Atlantis and the heroine known as Aquawoman, and Diana, the Princess of Themyscira, known as Wonder Woman. For a girl who could list mountains, Kara could honestly consider herself the most ordinary out of these three women.

Diana dressed in a very flattering black bikini which only had the minimal of clothing. Mera dressed in an extremely flattering and if Kara had to say so herself, very mouth-watering green bikini. Oh, the Girl of Steel found her eyes fixated on Mera's ass. It was quite yummy.

The two women applied suntan lotion to each other, and obviously took their times exploring their bodies. Kara, her hand on her thigh, found her hand naughtily darting a little closer. Diana's ass sticking in the air, her bikini top unhooked, had not been the view Kara wanted.

"Kara, come and join us."

Oh, Kara stopped. Mera rose up, along with Diana, who did not bother to have her top on. Diana's full and supple breasts bounced with each step, some lotion still on it.

"You still have…."

"Clean it off then," Diana said.

Kara swiped the lotion from Diana's nipple and she realized it hardened underneath her touch. Those breasts screamed to go out.

"You're a bit overdressed, aren't you?" Mera asked. "Don't you have a swim suit?"

"Yes, underneath my clothes, but I was not in the mood to swim, I was just going to sit out and enjoy…."

Kara lost control of her senses the moment Mera slipped behind her. The Redhead Queen had a forceful presence which made Kara feel like she had been a rookie on the field of heroics once again. Mera undid Kara's jean shorts and Diana pulled off her top. Leaving Kara dressed in a nice red and blue bikini, modest compared to the other two, but still flattering to her body.

"This is supposed to be a vacation, and you should relax," Diana said. "But, yet, you're tense."

Kara almost jumped into the air, feeling Diana's hand brush up against her abs. Mera leaned in and grabbed Kara's hand, to drop it onto her ass. When Mera kissed Kara, the meaning of placing her hand on her ass could not be more clear.

The Girl of Steel could not resist. Mera's beautiful, round butt cheeks were just too squeezable and too find to pass up. Mera kissed her and Diana stroked her body. Her breasts, small compared to these two fine women, still felt like more than a handful. And Diana cupping them through Kara's top sent a buzz through the horny blonde's body.

"Relax," Diana said. "We'll take good care of you."

Diana scooped up Kara bridal style and set her down on the beach. She pulled down Kara's bikini bottoms and exposed her nicely trimmed pussy. The right amount of hair, without being a bother. Diana leaned in and licked Kara's wet mound.

Mera pulled down her bikini top and exposed her round breasts. Oh, Kara's mouth watered at such succulent, and round objects, just bouncing her face.

"Go ahead."

Kara dove on in, indulging herself in Mera's breasts. Something sparked inside of Kara's body and she could do little more than enjoy Mera and her tits. Every inch, every bit of them, just demanded to be sucked. Mera encouraged such behavior, moaning in Kara's ear.

After a while, Mera decided to put Kara's mouth to another use. The Queen, regal and poised, climbed on Kara's face and sank down onto it. Immediately, Mera pushed down onto her.

"I'm beginning to think the rumors of yourself and Ms. Luthor are as true as the people on the Internet want to believe," Mera said, eyes glazed over in pleasure with Kara licking her wet pussy.

Regardless of the validity of any rumor and innuendo regarding Kara and Lena Luthor, she did know her way around a pussy. And Mera's had a couple of women at her beck and call who could, Tula and Loir for starters. Still, Kara worked her way inside.

Oh, the taste of Mera's pussy just made Kara hunger with more desire. She could feast on the Queen's pussy for days and the excitement just spread over Kara.

"Don't think you'll be left out."

Diana rubbed her pussy against Kara's in all of the right spots. Their lips pretty much stuck together. With Diana working back and forth, the flare of energy coming oh so very close to erupting through her body. Diana rubbed herself to an orgasm and did likewise to Kara.

Kara moaned when her crotch and face had been soaked by the juices of these women. Diana pulled back to lick Kara's thighs clean and Mera did the same to her face.

"Oh, Rao, this is too much."

Kara found herself between these two women. Two strong, and powerful women. The term "Supergirl" actually fitted Kara like a glove at this point. Because, while she was super, she was a girl and could be broken by these two women. Who pleasured her body and occassionally brushed against Kara's openings.

Diana smiled. She had the most experience out of the three of being with other women, with Mera next, and Kara, while she was no virgin, having the least. Diana's fingers danced all over Kara's nice, warm body.

"You're beautiful," Diana said. "And I want to see the pleasure in your eyes, when you cum."

Diana rolled Kara over and thrusted three fingers inside of the Girl of Steel. Well Girl of Steel, but her insides felt as if they were made of jelly. They moved back and forth with Diana pressing down.

Getting fucked here on the beach lead to a brand new excitement Kara could hardly describe. Diana, three fingers deep, pushed Kara to her limits and several steps beyond.

"Cum for me once more."

Kara did, exploding like an overflowing fountain all over Diana's thrusting fingers. Diana pulled them out, smiling at the look of wonder. She handed them off to Mera, who tasted them.

Mera wanted to get some from the source. She climbed on top of Kara. The Queen pressed her large breasts against Kara's smaller ones and made out with the Kryptonian survivor. Kara made several sounds. Enjoying this. Enjoying how much Mera played with her legs.

And Diana did likewise as well. Sucking on Kara's toes as well, and she never knew how much having her toes sucked worked until it was done. Diana practically made Kara gush from this sinful and at the same time, very sexy move. Oh, she was all the way in, sucking on the toes.

"OOOH!"

Mera dove down and munched on Kara. The Queen sucked Kara's pussy juices up like they sustained her and gave her life. Kara's hips bucked up and down wildly. At least until Diana held them down and kissed Kara several times over to the side, ending at her right nipple. Which Diana latched her mouth onto and sucked.

Kara lost herself in the orgasm. It had been wild to get laid by these two beautiful and powerful women on the beach. Even after Mera removed her mouth and climbed up to meet Kara, she tingled. Mera put her lips on Kara and made out with her.

With both Kara and Mera opened up, Diana slid her fingers inside of both of her lovers. She got the pleasure of feeling both of their warm and tight pussies at the same time. The Amazon Princess smiled when riding them. Oh, she could enjoy them all the way.

"You're not too far, are you?" Diana asked. "Just feel it build up, cum for me and cum for each other."

Kara wrapped her arms around Mera's neck and felt as much of her body as possible. She never wanted this long kiss to end at all. Mera did more than kiss Kara. The Queen of Atlantis made sweet love to the Girl of Steel's tonsils with her tongue. Mera sent electricity down Kara's body and massaged her neck. It was almost she manipulated the juices within Kara's body to get them flowing.

And speaking of juices flowing through bodies, both Mera and Kara released them all over Diana's hands. Diana pulled them away and smiled. She lapped the honey off and savored every touch. And Mera bounced over, leaving Kara in a daze and then throwing herself onto Diana.

"Let's give her a few minutes to recover," Mera said.

Mera and Diana entered a well practiced dance. They had been in a relationship for quite some time, because of a political arrangement to start with, but then they fell in love with each other. And now, they loved to bring other women to the bed, or rather anywhere where they decided to have sex.

Kara rolled over onto the towel nearby and played with herself. Diana peered over her shoulder and winked at Kara, which sent Kara's fingers digging deep inside of her pussy. Diana and Mera made passionate love with each other, kissing and groping each other's bodies.

Every so often, Mera directed a dildo made out of water into Kara. It tickled her insides and caused Kara's hips to fly up and down. More hip thrusts created more waves and added to the appeal of what was going on. Oh, and it appealed to Kara to cum over and over again.

Diana and Mera reached their mutual climax. Mera helped herself to the treat of Diana's breasts and sucked them all the way through towards the end of their climax.

The three women breathed heavily dear each other. Diana turned to Kara and leaned down, kissing Kara on her navel. Kara closed her eyes. Not going to lie, Kara enjoyed people playing with her navel.

And Mera leaned in to lick the juices off of Kara's glistening thighs. It was little time before the two older women dominated the younger one. Kara basked being in the presence of royalty. She just had to worship them, but thankfully they worshipped her juices as much.

"Mera, Diana, ooooh deeper!"

They smiled and took turns fucking Kara. They really wished they had packed some of their toys, but time to make do with what they had. And they did not want to blow the girl's mind too much on their day.

A five day extended trip meant plenty of time to explore, barring any problems. Although, Mera, Diana, and Kara made the most of it while they can. And Kara happily became the meat in a sandwich created by Mera and Diana. Their breasts smashing her on both sides felt intoxicating, a thrill any person might give up a limb to experience.

Tonight, Kara would sleep well. And wake up in time for her body to be taken for a joyride of more orgasms. She smiled.

Best vacation ever.  
 **End.**


	81. Releasing Aggression(DinahLaurel)

**Releasing Aggressions(Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth Two/Black Siren and Dinah Drake/Black Canary).**

 ****Black Siren slammed down to the ground. The landing had not been very soft. Dinah Drake, the Black Canary, landed on top of Black Siren. Pinning her down on the ground, roughly by the wrists. Which Black Siren did not mind because she liked it good and rough.

"Finally," Dinah said.

"Yes although if you wanted to be on top of me, there are far nicer ways to do so," Black Siren said.

"You are a delusional little psychopath," Dinah growled in her ear.

"Yeah, I have my problems, but have you ever looked in the mirror?" Black Siren asked. "You have your share of problems. And I wonder if you hate me because I murdered him, or you hate me because you can't stand the fact that you're attracted to me. I see your eyes, rake over my body. It's not because it's hate, it's because of lust."

"I could break your neck right now," Dinah said.

"Mmm, that would be a mood killer," Black Siren said. "But, look at this….you will be no better than me. And that's what you want. You want to be better than me. Or better than her rather. The one who Oliver handed the mantle, because he wanted a replacement goldfish after his Laurel got killed. You know deep down you'll only be second best to her...third best to Sara."

"What's your point?"

Black Siren gasped underneath the staff digging into her throat. Oh, she moved and had gotten rather excited.

"My point is, you don't want to kill me," Black Siren said. "You have me pinned down and for the first time in a long time, you have control….don't…."

Dinah silenced Black Siren by face down. Dinah leaned into the attack, with every intention of headbutting Black Siren. Instead, Black Canary and Black Siren made out in a very sexually charged kiss. Dinah's nails dug down every part of Black Siren's body.

Hatred and lust burned through the latest Black Canary's body. Their tonsils vibrated each other against each other and sent pleasant vibrations erupting through their mouths. Black Siren grabbed a handful of her lover's ass and pulled her in close enough to make this count.

Dinah could not believe she was doing this. This was a hardened criminal, a murderer, and yet, Dinah wanted to fuck her. She wanted to sit on Black Siren's face, and make Black Siren eat her out. She wanted to return the favor, and do more of the same.

The beautiful scent of an aroused pussy, a very familiar and welcome sight, hit The Black Siren. She grabbed Black Canary's hips and moved down from her exposed pussy. Dinah shoved her warm thighs down onto her face and almost practically smothered Black Siren with her pussy.

The thought of struggling to draw breath, with only the scent of a very warm pussy the only thing fueling her along excited Dinah. Dinah leaned back.

"Time to put that mouth to use!" Dinah yelled. "OOH YES, USE THAT TONGUE AND WORK MY PUSSY!"

Dinah tore through the lower end of Black Siren's suit and exposed her pussy. The heat coming up from it made Dinah stunned. She did not want to bring the house down. Because, like Black Siren or detest her, the woman knew her way around a pussy.

Therefore, Black Canary dropped down to take the only gag which made sense. Namely the one between Black Canary's legs. It was dripping hot, wet, and gushing extremely hard. Oh, it felt really good and Black Canary submerged herself deeper. She tasted sweet, almost like some kind of forbidden fruit.

Forbidden indeed. The criminal and the vigilante dove back and forth into their pussies. The vibrations hit them and pleasured them more than a very good vibrator, on a couple and warm night. Their bodies could take it more than most, given the cry came naturally to them.

Juices stained the face of these women. Black Siren almost sat up only for Black Canary to slam her back down. Black Canary just smiled and pulled down Black Siren's top, to expose her breasts. Demanding to be touched and to be touched with. Black Canary leaned a little bit closer to Black Siren, smiling with wicked intentions dancing through her eyes as the two of them kissed, very aggressively and very viciously.

"Mmmm," Black Siren moaned.

Oh, Black Canary would have a hell of a time. Dinah parted Black Siren's thighs and shoved a couple fingers deep inside of her gushing, hot pussy. Black Siren rocked her hips back and force with repeated motions. Every few movements, Black Canary extracted her fingers and licked the dripping juices off of them.

Another kiss followed and Black Siren tried to get some kind of momentum, anything. Black Canary practically opened her body and Laurel was not completely opposed to it. Although, one day she would turn the tables. Getting in a fight and getting almost knocked through a wall took some of the starch around her.

"Lick my ass," Dinah hissed in Black Siren's ear.

Black Siren admired Black Canary's beautiful and athletic body. She looked at her perfect, tanned cheeks. The lack of tan lines on Dinah's body brought a smile on her face. Dinah practically shoved her ass in Black Siren's face and Black Siren dove face first and tongue first into the Black Canary's marvelous and oh so delicious looking ass.

"Yes, work it," Black Canary moaned. "You're nothing, but a little slut who likes eating another woman's asses out, aren't you?"

Well, who was more depraved? The woman who ate the ass or the woman who enjoyed having her ass eaten? A philosophical debate for another time, Black Siren summarized. She picked up Dinah's panties and shoved them in her mouth. The juices which stained them from earlier showed just how aroused she was. She worked her tongue around the fabric of the panties and munched away at Black Siren's ass.

Dinah closed her eyes. A finger and then two buried into her body caused everything to happen. She stuffed Laurel's panties in her mouth and muffled her own screams. They were damp and Dinah could not believe how much this bitch had likely been aroused even before they started grunge-fucking each other.

Finally, Dinah's entire body exploded. Laurel switched positions, panties clasped between her teeth. She snorted, when seeing Dinah had the same idea, with the panties as the gag. The two aggressively kissed each other the fabric. Black Siren found a handful of Dinah's nice, supple breasts and handled them expertly. Squeezing and releasing her nice firm tits until Black Siren just broke out into rampant cries of pleasure.

Black Siren spat at the panties and climbed onto Dinah. Sucking on her breasts. The sighs of content sent Black Siren into a very pleasant sent. She pulled away from Dinah and kissed up her body.

"Don't try and enjoy this too much," Black Siren said.

Dinah took her staff in response and rubbed the edge it against Black Siren's clit to inflame her body. Black Siren bucked her hips forward, towards the point of the staff, and got it nice and warm. Black Siren wondered if Dinah would be bold enough to ram the staff inside of her and fucked her.

She imagined Black Canary using the staff like a double-sided dildo to fuck both of them. Oh, this only heated up her loins and made her moan even more.

Sadly, Black Canary chose not to go down that particularly road. She did pull Black Siren in by the hair and kissed her, as their pussies scissored together. The heat and the friction increased the closer Black Siren moved towards her lover. Their mouths sealed together with a kiss with each trying to drive the other one breathless.

What started out as a power play between two lovely women ended up leaving them both sweaty and sticky. They fondled each others bodies. Dinah put Black Siren's nipple between her fingers and twisted it to result in a soft cry pleasuring Dinah's tonsils.

Dinah would never admit in a million years this was the greatest sexual thrill she had. Laurel, or Black Siren rather, stimulated her body until she finally exploded and allowed her juices to saturate Black Siren's crotch as the two of them finished off with each other.

The two laid in a hot and steamy embrace in the aftermath. Sticky and satisfied. Dinah could not believe they were doing this.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and told me you regret anything we did?" Black Siren asked.

The longest pause. Dinah Drake realized how messed up this situation was, but it had felt good to have it so messed up.

"No," Black Canary said.

One final aggressive kiss. Neither was willing to make the next move. As much as Black Siren wanted to blast Black Canary through the wall and take her leave, she could not do it, right now. Not after one more hot and steamy round between the two of them.

At the very least, maybe twice, and Black Siren would have Black Canary right in the position she wanted her.  
 **End.**


	82. Sincere Apology(Sara and Zari)

**A Sincere Apology(Sara Lance and Zari Tomaz)**

* * *

Zari Tomaz shuffled her feet and took a deep breath. Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a good long minute.

"Okay, I guess...we got off on the wrong foot," Zari said. "And...I should know that you're just doing the best...and with a really bad situation as well."

Sara just smiled and leaned closer towards Zari. Zari's heart fluttered in such a manner it took her completely off guard. Why was her heart racing like it was in the midst of a marathon? A good question, a very good question.

"Apology accepted," Sara said. "But, there's another reason why you're here...isn't there?"

Zari tried to protest there was not, although Sara leaned forward and kissed Zari on the lips. Zari's eyes widened in surprise and she returned the kiss. The butterflies in her stomach. Oh, she could feel it, something pleasant rising through her loins from Sara's touch.

"You're very hot as well," Sara said.

"Oh, I'm hot alright," Zari said. "I never thought…."

"Shh...just let it happen."

Sara wrapped her arms around Zari's neck. Any thought of this potentially going a little bit too fast had went out of Zari's mind. Sara kissed Zari's neck, several times over and made her squirm. Sara's skilled hands made sure to get out of her clothes.

"You're beautiful," Sara commented. "And really horny….and it's my job as Captain to lend people a helping hand when they're in trouble."

Oh, Sara's version of a helping hand became obvious when a single finger, oh make it two, brushed down into Zari's core. She leaned back against the edge of a shelf. Sara would do anything she wanted to her and Zari would enjoy it. Enjoy it a whole lot in fact.

Especially when Sara added a third finger and introduced a surprising pleasant feeling into Zari. Her thighs clamped apart and worked back and forth with feverish pumps. Sara leaned in and thrusted her fingers a little bit deeper inside of Zari until extracting them from her.

"Very delicious."

Sara popped each finger into her mouth and savored the taste off of them. Zari closed her eyes and watched Sara enjoy her juices, like some kind of gourmet meal.

"May I?" Zari asked.

"I would be insulted if you didn't."

Zari pulled Sara's shirt off and then her pants, leaving her a very lacy black bra and thong combination. Zari traced patterns down Sara's lovely body and kissed her. The two moved closer towards a nice chair, with Zari positioning herself on Sara's lap with another long and passionate kiss, which got deeper and noiser.

They unclipped each other's bras and felt the breasts. Another heat emitted from Zari's body, and Sara wrapped her mouth around Zari's nipple. Never did she imagine any woman doing the things Sara did for her, but now, Sara was driving her completely mad.

She knew all of the points on Zari's body to bring pleasure and Zari let out a very sharp intake of breath. Sara slid her fingers a little bit deeper into Zari's gushing pussy while sucking on her nipples. The intake just built and built and built until finally Zari exploded.

Oh, it was so heaveningly. Zari just leaked all over Sara's fingers and Sara pulled them out and tasted them.

"This isn't some kind of erotic dream, is it?" Zari asked.

"Do you regularly have erotic dreams about your Captain?" Sara asked.

Zari just snorted. She walked right into that one, didn't she? Sara's panties slid off to expose her shaved, and very wet pussy. Oh, Zari's mouth got really dry.

"Let's see if we can put that mouth of yours to a better use," Sara said.

Zari slid down Sara's body and attacked her with kisses. Oh, Sara's warm pussy, ready to go, opened up for her. Sara's lips spread and Zari's tongue slid into Sara's warm core. Getting the delicious and warm honey taste directly from the source. Zari leaned in and sucked a little bit more of the juices out. The hunger spreading through her body only increased the faster Zari leaned in.

"You're a good pussy eater," Sara said.

Zari was glad to hear this one, because this honestly was the first time she went down on another woman. Yet, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Sara's fingers danced all over the back of Zari's head and caused her to breath out the moment her hips bucked up.

Sara closed her eyes. The woman's fingers shifted a little bit down her thighs while going deep into her. The stress of dealing with this crew needed to be relieved at times in some rather hot and sticky ways. Fortunately, Zari was able to indulge Sara in the kind of stress relief she enjoyed.

"Oh, fuck, you're making me cum!" Sara yelled.

Sara thrust her hips deep into Zari's mouth and enjoyed the fruits of her tongue working back and forth in circular motions. Her hips, bucking back and forth, fed Zari a nice steady stream of juices, which she lapped up.

Zari pulled away. Despite being on her knees, she looked like a goddess. Sara just smiled and leaned down, cupping Zari's chin and pulling her into a breath. The two jockeyed for position, and Sara decided to bring Zari over to the couch and lay her out.

Oh, Zari realized, perhaps just before it penetrated her, Sara had a strap on. Of course, she would be prepared for such a thing. Sara's cock rubbed against Zari's entrance and Sara grabbed her hips.

"Lean in, please," Zari said. "I want to suck on your breasts. I can't….."

Sara dangled her breasts closer to Zari's face while sliding in between her thighs. One of Zari's legs balanced on Sara's shoulder, while the other dangled off of the edge of the couch. The woman's dark hair matted across her forehead. Sara slid on top of her.

Today, Zari could feel what Sara could do with her hands, her tongue, and so, so much more. Zari's entire body felt like it melted like a stick of butter left out on a hot summer day. Sara leaned in and licked every inch of Zari's lovely, sweaty body. Kisses followed with Sara's thrusts growing deeper, harder, and even deeper than before. Sara pulled almost all the way out and smashed down into Zari, rocking her body something fierce onto the bed.

"Mmm, fuck me hard!" Zari breathed in. "Please….oooh please….pleasure me….my Captain!"

Sara picked up the pace and ran her fingers down Zari's legs. The sheer amount of electricity which passed through both of the women could astound anyone.

Finally, Sara propped up Zari, so Zari bounced up and down on her lap. Leaning her forward, Zari's face smothered in Sara's sweaty breasts. A handful of Zari's ass had been grabbed and Sara played with it.

"You know, I should have taken a more hands on approach to disciplining you for any infractions," Sara said. "But, sometime tells me you might have enjoyed it."

Zari could not speak through the mouthful of nice, warm tit Sara introduced to her mouth. Oh, but it did feel really divine and she could not help and suck on it.

The loud sounds Zari made, to register her pleasure only made Sara grin. She got closer to the breaking point and closer to breaking Zari on her. She had so much fun rocking the dark-haired beauty up and down on her.

Zari ran her hands all over Sara's back. Any time she touched Sara, it just sent a pleasure through her body. Hearing Sara moan in her ear while Zari worshipped the Captain just sent another warm tingle all through her. Sara picked up the pace and kept filling Zari with multiple long thrusts.

"Cum with me, Z," Sara said with a smile.

Zari's body clenched up and she had one of the biggest explosions just rock through her. Sara manipulated Zari's already wet groin and made her gush like a fountain. Tugging on Zari's nipples and sucking on them herself, Zari closed her eyes.

No wonder so many women through history jumped in bed with Sara. She was the best in the world at what she did and what she did was very nice. It was like Sara hit dozens of pleasure points at once. Her training gave her an understanding of what parts of the human body could register different sensations and touched in different ways.

Zari looked forward to cumming with Sara daily. Sara fucked Zari, with the strap on, and then pulled it off to rub their heated pussies together. The juices stuck them together as Zari and Sara made out just as fiercely beneath the waist as they did above the neck.

Finally, finally, the end came, and Sara pulled away from her. Zari just leaned back and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not one for pillow talk," Zari said.

Sara cupped Zari's beautiful face and smiled by raining down several kisses on it.

"Fine by me," Sara said. "I'm a woman of action most of the time."

Sara leaned in and nibbled Zari's neck. Oh, Sara wanted more. It seemed insane she would be ready to go again, this soon.

But yet, Zari's libidio kicked up even more. She leaned into Sara's ministrations on her body and wondered what other fun she and her Captain could get to.

Heat emitted from Zari's loins and a fire rose in her body, which would not be quenched by anything other than Sara's skilled actions.  
 **End.**


	83. Scarlet Canary(Wanda M and Laurel L)

**Scarlet Canary(Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary)**

 ****Laurel Lance, laying on the bed, with her legs spread, and sweat rolling down her body, waited for her partner to return. Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, smiled. She dressed in a red corset, thigh high stockings, fingerless gloves, and also between her legs dangled a cock made of some kind of strange purple magical energy.

"You look hungry," Wanda teased her.

Wanda released a container of whip cream over Laurel's tits which made her shiver. Slowly dragging a strawberry over her cream splattered tits, Wanda got the proper flavor, and popped it into her mouth. While also lightly dragging a finger against Laurel's clit when she had been magically bound.

It started with Wanda masturbating and thinking about all of the injustices in the world. One of them being Laurel's premature death at the hands of Damien Darhk. A shift, an alternating of reality, perhaps subconsciously, perhaps consciously, brought Laurel all the way back, as if she never died at all. And for some reason, it left Laurel and Wanda with a very close connection.

A connection which led to Wanda straddling her, while eating strawberries, and feeding some to Laurel. After dipping said strawberries into Laurel's whip cream smeared breasts. Wanda got even more excited.

"Mmm, but I think the main course is going to be even better," Wanda said.

Wanda allowed her magically constructed cock to flicker away. She could always use it later. Wanda pressed her lips against Laurel's and kissed her. Laurel wrapped her arms around Wanda's neck and pulled her in. The two eagerly and vigorously made out with each other.

Pulling away, Wanda pulled down her panties and exposed her nice pussy. Like a dog being rang by the dinner bell, her scent served as a beacon for Laurel.

"How can you be so beautiful all over?" Laurel asked.

"One could say the same about you, Pretty Bird."

Wanda stroked Laurel's hair and Laurel smiled at the affection name. Climbing between Wanda's legs, Laurel leaned in and started sucking Wanda's pussy juices. Oh they tasted good, and Laurel could feast off of them for days upon days. She leaned on in, delving her tongue repeatedly through many swipes.

Pulling one breast out of her top to play with allowed Wanda to fully and utterly appreciate everything Laurel did for her. The warm tongue, dancing against her lips and just making Wanda light up with excitement was just step one of a better thing. She rose up and met Laurel.

The Canary Cry Laurel received when coming back to life vibrated against Wanda's pussy and sent the hips of Laurel up repeatedly into her mouth until the juices could be properly released.

Breathing, intensely, and twisting her nipples as it happened, Wanda nudged Laurel's face off between her legs. The two women sought each other and kissed each other with increased intensity. Wanda leaned back into Laurel and suckled on her mouth.

Finally, the magical cock returned and found its way between Laurel's lips. No stranger to the real flesh and blood Laurel, the stunning songbird marveled at Wanda's accuracy to detail. Down to the last detail, with it rippling, veiny, and just ready to invade her mouth with stunning accuracy.

Laurel placed her hand on Wanda's backside while she fucked Laurel's mouth. Did a magical cock even need lubrication? Well, Laurel was not complaining about having Wanda shove the construct in her mouth. Wanda knew all of the right spots to push, all of the right buttons to hammer to really make Laurel excited and ready to go and ride.

"There's other things which your mouth shouldn't neglect, songbird," Wanda said.

Wanda pulled down her top to reveal a pair of perfect breasts. Laurel marveled at the large, supple wonders, with nipples standing out which begged for certain things. To be sucked, to be grabbed, to be fondled, to be loved. Oh, Laurel loved Wanda's breasts.

And the best way to experience the love was to bury her face down into Wanda's chest and suck on them. Oh, she had been hungry, and sucked on her breasts. Wanda closed her eyes and put her hands on the back of Laurel's head to enjoy what she was doing.

"Yes, suck them, suck them!" Wanda moaned. "Treat them like they're yours. They belong to you."

Laurel found it hard to do anything else other than suck Wanda's wonderful, perfect breasts. Her mouth watering globes pushed back and forth with Laurel indulging in them. A hand dipped down and pleasured Laurel's body over. Wanda now pushed between her legs and fondled Laurel's pussy. Getting her hot and bothered and ready to ride Wanda.

Wanda smiled and traced a line light from Laurel's forehead to her chek, and all the way down her neck. Wanda pulled Laurel up and brushed her cock against Laurel's body. All while Laurel leaned in to use her breasts as a pillow, something which Wanda did not mind.

"You're eager," Wanda said. "I shouldn't wait, should I?"

Wanda finally put Laurel's rather wet and very willing pussy onto her cock and slid inside of her. The feeling of Laurel's tight box reacting to her sent a tremor down Wanda's body. Magic reached deep into one's self and Wanda's core had been tickled by Laurel's tightening of her body.

"Cry for me."

The Canary Cry erupted through Wanda's ear and had been a fine music. The powerful mutant ran her hands down Laurel's body and pumped her up and down. Laurel kept bouncing up and down and looked quite stunning. Wanda grabbed a handful of Laurel's hair and pulled her into a kiss.

As the two of them kissed, a wicked idea spread through Wanda's mind. She spun Laurel around, and slid her fingers into Laurel's ass. Laurel sucked on Wanda's finger, giving the own natural lubrication for Wanda to push into her.

"You have a nice ass."

"You should see my sister's," Laurel moaned when Wanda pushed into her.

"Oh?" Wanda asked. "Having incestuous thoughts...I've been there before."

Wanda smiled and kissed down Laurel's shoulders, making her moan. A finger, two, and three slid deep into her tight ass and pushed into her. Oh, Laurel was going to scream and Wanda was going to let her.

"But, it's your ass I want to fuck," Wanda said. "I want to look you in the eye, and see the pleasure when I pin you down onto the bed and fuck your ass. You know you want this, don't you?"

Laurel wanted it and Wanda spread her moistened cheeks. Her deep anal slit, pink and beautiful, pushed out into the picture. Wanda edged her finger deep into Laurel's tightest hole and teased her. Teased her for the magically created cock, which turned into a more flesh cover.

It looked as if Wanda had grown a dick now, and if Laurel did not know it was created by a hard light construct, she would barely know the difference. It certainly seemed real enough, popping against her tight entrance. Wanda slid her hands all over and opened up Laurel.

Laurel closed her eyes and felt Wanda's fingers easing down, pulling her anus open. Oh, Laurel would just want to cry out for more.

"Tell me where you want it?"

"I want your cock in my ass," Laurel said. "Please, Wanda, don't tease me like this. I need to be your anal slut."

Oh, the side effect of the nature of how Wanda brought Laurel back to life lead to some interesting things. And Laurel being entirely submissive to Wanda had been one of them. Wanda spread the ass cheeks of the older Lance sister apart and drove deep inside of her body.

Laurel closed her eyes and pushed up against Wanda. Wanda knew precisely all of the ways to stimulate her. And while Wanda rode Laurel's ass, she drove those fingers, one, two, and three at a time, inside of Laurel. Laurel broke out into a very hungry and intense breath.

"Oh, I know what you want, honey," Wanda breathed with a big smile. "You're going to get what you want. Your ass fucked, until you barely remember your own name."

Wanda would say Laurel would be hers. Such a thought would be redundant though, as Laurel had already been hers. Wanda ran her nails down Laurel's firm backside and gave it one last push, driving all the way inside of her. Laurel broke out into another soft cry, letting out another moan from her.

The Canary Cry acted as a vibrator which pleasured Wanda's core. Wanda pressed down and enjoyed the sweat pouring over Laurel's delicious body. She leaned in. Wanda gave Laurel full access to her juicy breasts and Laurel took advantage of it, hungry and horny as hell. Wanda sucked on them and moaned even more loudly than before.

Oh, yes, she could feel it. Feel the pleasure just exploding through her fine body. Her inner core, squeezing down, and releasing blasts of juices all over Wanda. When Wanda rocked her with accelerating thrusts. Wanda got closer and closer to the edge.

"Squirt for me."

Laurel reacted to Wanda's words and spurted in the air. All from having her ass plowed. Wanda added a bit more stimulation, rubbing Laurel. Every so often, Wanda's breasts sank over Laurel's mouth and Laurel sucked on them extremely hard.

Breathing like someone forced her to run a marathon with little training, Laurel looked into Wanda's eyes. Unmistakable the look in them. Pleasure, and Laurel opened up to receive it all. Receive Wanda all the way into her back passageway and Wanda spurting all over her.

Wanda collapsed. The construct left, but not the mess she left behind all over Laurel's ass and inside of her ass. The droplets of honey flowed from Wanda. Wanda leaned in and wrapped Laurel up from behind. She kissed Laurel's body and came down to her asshole before sucking the juices out.

Laurel could do nothing more than scream. The Scarlet Witch and the Black Canary would have many more fun nights with it, with Laurel submitting to the sexual desires of her reality-warping savior.  
 **End.**


	84. Close and Personal(Oliver and Mia)

**Close and Personal(Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and Mia Queen/Blackstar)**

 ****Mia snuck into the crowded nightclub. The moment she found out that time travel had been a thing she could do, Mia had been excited. Nyssa brought it up in passing during one of their training sessions and that had been in the back of Mia's mind for years.

The fact Felicity discouraged Mia from ever thinking about going back in time, only caused Mia's curiosity to bloom. Opportunity presented Mia, when she encountered some dweeb from something called the Time Bureau. Larry, maybe it was, or maybe Harry, or maybe it was Jerry well it didn't matter, because Mia knocked him the fuck out and stole his time travel thingy.

He also threatened to flash her after letting the entire Time Bureau thing slip, which in any time period was inappropriate. Hence, the Mia knocking him out thing.

She went back to a time before her father had taken up the Hood, even before his ill-fated voyage on the Gambit.

Speaking of which, she saw Oliver, chatting with a friend of his. Mia just smiled. Her father might have been a bit of a douchebag during this time period, but he was kind of hot. So, she could see why her mother might have hooked up with him and obviously that worked out from Mia's perspective.

"Hey, Ollie, that girl's checking you out."

"So, that happens with a lot of girls, doesn't it, Tommy?"

Mia could not help and stare at her father. Not that she was checking him out, okay maybe a little bit.

"Hello."

"Hey," Mia said. "Look, I'm knew in town and you're…."

"Oliver Queen," he said. "Surprised you don't know me….I'm in the tabloids every other week."

Okay, fine it was every week, at least twice a week, but why just quibble with any details?

"I don't read the tabloids," Mia said.

To be honest, Mia did not even know what the hell a tabloid was.

"Smart girl,' Oliver said. "And what is your name?"

"Mia….just Mia," she said with a smile.

"Well...just Mia," Oliver said. "That's a pretty name….I really like it."

Oh, Mia was glad her father approved of her name. Always a good thing. She crossed her legs at the bar and she smiled, when her father's eyes had been on it.

They had a couple of drinks and Mia relaxed a little bit. Oliver had been lightly feeling up her thigh during the process, which she allowed.

"Look, it's obvious you want to fuck me," Mia said. "And I want to fuck you too...so how about the two of us go somewhere private and get it done?"

Oliver just smiled, he liked a girl who had been assertive and knew what she wanted. And why the hell not? Laurel and Oliver were currently on break. And even if they were, Oliver could not resist getting the panties of this sexy young thing who had been shamelessly eying him up.

The two passed the bar. Oliver passed Tommy, who gave him the thumbs up, and disappeared into the crowd, with a set of twins. So he was doing rather well for himself.

Mia and Oliver made there way to the backroom and Mia launched herself at Oliver, kissing him madly. Their tongues dangled with each other and Oliver reached down to squeeze Mia's ass through her dress. Mia pretty much molested the tonsils of her father with her tongue.

Oliver closed his eyes and felt up Mia's body. Mia cupped his bulge and fished Oliver out of his pants.

"Oh, Daddy, you have a nice cock," Mia said.

"Daddy?" Oliver asked.

Oh, how was Mia going to talk her way out of this one? Time travel, that was going to be a hard one to explain, especially with someone who had likely dropped out of school and thought a lot more with the head beneath his legs then the one above his shoulders at this point in time.

"Oh, I get it, you're one of those girls," Oliver said. "You crave a strong male presence in your life and….well Laurel said a couple of things...but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Yes, I'm one of those girls," Mia said with a smile. "And I just can't wait to put your big cock in my mouth."

The vast majority of her sexual experiences had been with women, Nyssa for the most part trained Mia in pretty much everything she knew. Still she had been very excited. Oliver's big bouncing cock came out and Mia just moved down, planting a kiss on it.

Without any apologies, Mia slid her lips all the way Oliver's cock.

"Oh, yes, you are making Daddy happy," Oliver groaned, getting into it. "You are Daddy's natural born cock sucker, aren't you?"

Mia pushed her warm lips around Oliver's pulsing manhood. Oh, she could not wait to have it all into her, and also buried into her throat. She sucked very loudly, making a hell of a scene. She grabbed onto Oliver's balls and cupped them, milking them.

Oliver loved what she was doing and loved even more when Mia sucked his balls while giving him a very aggressive handjob. She worked his cock up and down, pleasuring him a magnificent way.

Oliver could not resist, cumming over Mia's face. Mia smiled and stuck out her tongue, allowing the cum to rain down upon it. She sucked it down.

"Mmm, I want more," Mia said. "You don't want to disappoint me? Do you, Daddy?"

"No, baby girl, I don't."

Oh, Mia felt her pussy twitch at her father referring to her in that way, with that voice. Oliver pulled Mia up completely and backed her against the wall, cupping her ass and hiking the dress up. Oliver spanked Mia's ass and caused her to cry.

"Did anyone ever spank your ass while fingering your pussy?" Oliver asked. "You like that, baby?"

Yes, Nyssa did a couple of times, and did even more. But that was beside the point. Mia closed her eyes and flexed her warm muscles around Oliver's probing finger when he cupped her ass.

"Got a little ass fetisth, don't you, Daddy?" Mia asked.

"Oh, I do, a hot girl with a nice ass is perfect," Oliver said. "Sara, she has the best ass, although you have a very nice one as well, Mia."

Sara, oh Nyssa might have mentioned a Sara once or twice, with a bit of regret in her voice. Was this the same Sara Oliver knew? Possible perhaps, and Oliver dug his cock against her ass. Mia rubbed it into her.

"You should see my Mom's ass," Mia said without thinking of it, slurring from the alcohol she had earlier. "It's very nice...and fuckable...and someone should really place the stick she has up her ass with a nice hard cock sometimes."

Okay, Mia should not be saying this things, but alcohol had been the world's most natural truth serum. Oliver lubricated Mia's tight hole and put his cock inside of her.

"Oh, maybe you can introduce me to your Mom sometimes," Oliver said. "Been a while since I fucked a MILF."

That one encounter a dinner party with Jessica Danforth aside, although that had been about a year ago. Oliver pushed his thick cock against Mia's puckered entrance and threatened to stretch out her fine, fine, fine, booty on his cock.

"Oh, the two of you might just meet someday," Mia said. "It's always possible…..stop teasing me, and just fuck me in the ass. Unless you're a pussy who can't handle a woman like like me."

Oliver pressed Mia up against the wall and drove into her ass. If there was one thing Oliver hated being called, was a pussy.

"You should watch your language," Oliver growled. "Maybe, Daddy should put you in your place."

Grabbing ahold of Mia's ass, Oliver pounded her harder. He spanked her flesh, causing red marks to appear on them. Oliver's talented hands roamed and he fingered Mia with his free hand while spanking her hand. Mia groaned when feeling his cock bury deep inside of her ass.

"Oh, Daddy's cock is making you wet, isn't it?" Oliver asked.

He did not even know, and Mia was not going to tell him. Oh, Mia flexed her ass around him. Oliver held her up by the legs and twisted one slightly back to suck on Mia's cute little toes. She cried out even more.

Oliver wanted to make this little minx scream and cream. Deep down, Oliver realized he had been a womanizing bastard, but he was one who could back up his ego at this point and time.

"Oh, damn, you are...as good as….well you're just good!" Mia yelled.

Oliver plowed Mia's ass. The weight of his balls getting even more. Mia's little black dress laid against the ground while Oliver pounded her. Making her pussy wet and making her just spurt over. Oliver pulled out and made Mia taste his fingers, taste her cum.

Mia closed around Oliver and cranked his cock between her cheeks. She wanted her father's hot, boiling cum pressed between her ass cheeks. And Mia would not necessarily minded if he came inside of her unprotected pussy, but her ass served just fine.

Oliver speared Mia's ass from behind.

"You're the kind of guy my parents would hate!" Mia yelled. "Cum in my ass."

"Oh, what does your father do?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, he's not around anymore," Mia said. "He was a do-gooder, and he ended up just disappearing one day….I don't even remember him!"

"Well, your father's not around, but I can be your Daddy," Oliver groaned. "Isn't that right?"

"YESSSS!" Mia yelled. "CUM IN MY ASS, DADDY!"

Oliver picked up the pace and pounded Mia. He fingered her, fucked her ass and made her scream so loud they might still be hearing her in the 2040s. He released a flood of cum into her ass and kept going.

The next morning, Oliver might not even remember this encounter, thanks to all of the booze, the drugs, and everything else. Still for this moment, Oliver would enjoy it, pounding Mia's tight ass and flooding it cum.

"Give me your cock," Mia said.

She had got what she wanted, sucking Oliver's cock nice and hard. Made sure it was rock hard again, until she climbed up.

"Let me ride, you, Daddy," Mia said.

Mia climbed on top of Oliver and she was quite the bouncer. Oliver grabbed her perky tits and squeezed down from on her tits while she rode her.  
X-X-X  
"Oh, you're in big trouble, young lady."

Sara Lance stopped. It turned out that Oliver and Felicity's future daughter had went back in time to meet her father. And she got to know Oliver really well.

It all started when Mia happened upon a mission with the Time Bureau, and she saw a bit too much. Gary said he would have to flash her, but before he could properly explain things, Mia knocked him out and stole his time courier, to go back to that time even before the Gambit. Boy, that seemed like a lifetime ago to Sara.

Ava had to sit down Gary and explain to him, again, that telling someone that he was going to flash them, without the proper context, caused people to reach the wrong conclusions. Hell, with the proper context, it sounded weird.

Sara viewed Mia getting acquainted with her father. Not having the heart to break it up, quite right. Mia had a hint of rebelliousness with Sara did appreciate. They might have gotten along really well, if they had been around the same age.

Yet, Sara could not bring it about herself to be disapproving Auntie Sara, even though Oliver was cheating on her past self with his future daughter. While Oliver was cheating with Sara's past self, on Laurel's own sister, in the past. And now Sara's future self was watching this, getting aroused.

Or maybe, stressed, Sara masturbated a lot when she was stressed.

"Sara, do you have eyes on Mia?" Ava asked, tearing Sara away from herself.

"No, not yet, but….I'll keep….looking," Sara said. "I've almost got my finger on it."  
 **End.**


	85. Daddy Hero(NoraBarry)

**Daddy Hero Worship(Nora West-Allen/XS and Barry Allen/Flash)**

 ****The sounds of a shower running greeted Barry when he came home from a long day at CCPD and an even longer day running around as Flash. Iris must be in the shower. She never really locked the door of the shower. Barry opened the shower door and stripped down naked, in a flash.

"Honey, guess….Nora?"

Barry stopped short, and saw his daughter's naked body in the shower. Getting a good look at her, with her fit body, nice breasts, gorgeous legs, and nice firm booty. Oh, Barry noticed it, although he should not notice these things as a father. It caused something to swell up in Barry and Nora spun around, almost surprised, but not covering up.

"Dad….you….you thought I was Mom, didn't you?" Nora asked.

"Well, I didn't know you were here….Iris never locks the door."

"Oh, I forgot to lock the door," Nora said. "Well, I guess that you're here….and I'm here...and we're both in the shower….."

Nora's eyes drifted around catching sight of something hard and erect rising between her father's legs. Oh, Nora could not and would not keep her eyes off of it. It was nice and Nora could not help and reach out to touch it.

"Baby, you really shouldn't be doing that," Barry said. "You know….you know that's not right."

"Neither is walking in on your naked daughter on the shower and staring at her body," Nora said. "And neither is feeling up her naked wet body."

"I didn't feel up your naked wet b….mmph!"

Nora grabbed Barry's hands in a blink of an eye and put them all over her body. Barry could not resist the tempting fruit out, squeezing his daughters chest and her ass. And Nora's light moans, with the water dripping down from her body, showed Barry, Nora loved it just as much as she did.

"Your mother will kill both of us if she finds out," Barry groaned, unable to quit squeezing Nora's fine ass.

"Well, if she kills you first, technically this never happened," Nora said. "Oh, you have such a nice cock….does Iris suck it all of the time?"

"Sometimes," Barry said. "Although not in a while."

"Mmm, I bet you want my nice lips around your big throbbing Daddy Cock, don't you?" Nora asked. "Mommy won't be back for a long time, and we can have some Daddy-Daughter….bonding fund….how would you like that."

Barry thought screw what society said was proper. His daughter was eager, willing, and right there for her, and she was just asking for Barry's cock in her mouth. Barry reared back and speared his big prick into Nora's mouth. Oh, the hunger in Nora's eyes flashed with a spark of energy.

The hyper fast movements of Nora's mouth gave Barry a thrill he never felt before. A blowjob, from a fellow speedster, a very intense feeling. And the fact it was his sexy daughter doing so. Barry had thoughts, dreams about Nora, and he had to bury his frustrations inside of Iris, fucking her hard until Iris threw in the towel.

Iris never knew what brought on Barry's strong bursts of lidido. But, the reason had been on her knees, sucking Barry's cock.

"Baby, you look so beautiful with Daddy's cock in your mouth," Barry groaned. "I bet you left the door open on purpose, hoping I would come in and cum in your mouth, didn't you?"

Nora just closed her eyes and nodded. She leaned in, rubbing Barry's balls and causing a friction. Oh she could almost taste her father's cum. The speedster moved in, humming very hard and very excitedly sucking on Barry's long and rigid cock. It hit the back of Nora's throat and she hummed loudly around it.

"Daddy's going to cum in your slutty little mouth."

Oh, Nora would be her father's cock slut any time. Ready to slurp his handsome, thick, and pulsing meat, until it erupted deep into her mouth. Nora raked his balls with her nails and took all the way into Barry's mouth. She hungered for this, hungered for Barry's thick, hard cock into her mouth.

Nora performed a very pleasant suction around Barry's cock that no woman ever did for him. The powers of the speedsters caused them to join together as Barry erupted in Nora's mouth.

Nora accepted the tribute of cum from her sexy father. Draining his balls with her faster little hands, Barry pumped load after after, spurt after spurt of seed into Nora's willing and greedy mouth until his balls had been completely drained into her tight little throat.

"Mmm!"

Nora relinquished her grip and Barry hoisted her up and shoved her against the shower. He lifted Nora up, spread her legs, and ate out her pussy. It had a very nice taste to it, and Barry could not help and dive deep inside, sampling his lovely daughter's fruit.

"OOOOH!" Nora cried out.

Barry came up, with the faces dripping from his daughter's juices. His cock stood up straight and Nora swiped a finger down her body, pointing at her pussy. She rubbed the wet lips, with a big grin on her face.

"You're not going to leave your little girl hanging, are you? Nora asked. "What kind of Daddy does that?"

Nora wrapped her legs around Barry and pulled him in tight towards her. The wetness of Nora's slick cunt lips slid around the tip of Barry's cock. Barry put his hands on Nora's ass and pushed deep inside of her. Nora moaned and Barry leaned in to suck his daughter's juicy breasts.

The two speedsters felt a spark. Something drove them together, more than the speed force itself. Barry cupped Nora's ass and plowed her into the shower wall. The steam created from their hyper fast fucking made the two speedsters just enjoy each other.

Barry ran his hands down Nora's legs, who leaned in to the thrusting. The deep, hard thrusts brought Barry closer and closer into Nora's quivering quim. Her lovely and tight box stretched out for Barry.

"Oh, you feel so good, Nora," Barry said. "Do you feel better now that you got to spend some time with your father?"

"Oh, yes, I do!" Nora yelled.

Barry spun Nora around and pushed her against the wall, before fucking her nice and tight. The sounds of Nora's cries erupted as Barry gave Nora hundreds of miniature orgasms per second. She was addicted to nothing other than Barry's cock and the pleasure it brought her.

Nora wanted to do more, wanted to lay down on top of her father while in bed, while Iris slept just a few feet away, and worship him very slightly. She wanted to tempt fate with Iris in the same bed, as they struggled to keep their moans down, to not wake up Mommy.

Oh, Nora clutched onto Barry, nice and tight. Barry held onto her hips and turned Nora so he could look into her eyes. Gazing into her dear father's eyes, so burning with love and lust, made Nora glad she came back, and she would keep coming back, keep thrusting forward to meet Barry's pumping thrusts.

"Daddy, don't pull out!" Nora begged him.

"Are you sure, darling?" Barry asked. "Is it…."

Nora clutched Barry tight and made sure his hands were busy with her body while he thrusted forward. The weight of Barry's large, supple balls against her thighs just hit Nora nice and hard. She wanted the cum and would do anything to get Barry's thick seed.

"Daddy, I want you to cum in me," Nora said. "Cum in your baby girl's pussy….bury that potent cum inside of my nice...fertile….womb!"

The words "nice fertile womb" should have raised a red flag in Barry's mind. But he kept on pounding Nora and finally, the eruption happened. He could not stop cumming inside of his daughter, even if he wanted to. The two speedsters fucked like rabbits with the tile in the shower slightly chipped from the force they fucked each other.

The friction burns all over the shower were going to be hell to explain. Barry decided to give into his passions and finish burying his load into Nora.

Nora breathed in deeply. She did not intend to fuck her father, although thoughts of Barry taking her into his strong arms and punishing her for being a bad girl and rewarding Nora from being a good girl.

Nuzzling her father's cock against her cheek, Nora could feel a spark and she wanted even more. And Barry's grunts showed he wanted even more as well.  
X-X-X  
From outside, an open-mouthed Caitlin Snow peaked from the bathroom door.

'Well, that was hot,' Killer Frost commented.

"He's her father," Caitlin murmured.

'And this is coming from the woman who has sex dreams about hate fucking her own mother,' Killer Frost said.

"I...I don't have sex dreams about hate fucking my mother!" Caitlin protested.

'Sure, you don't,' Killer Frost said. 'The real question is what are you going to do to leverage this to your advantage? Mmm?'

Caitlin needed to sit down and figure this out. But at the same time, she could not pull away from the spectacle involved between Barry and Nora who really went at it. The scientist in Caitlin wanted to see how far they could push their stamina and the woman in Caitlin just wanted to get off on the entire thing.

To be honest, Caitlin always thought about getting a piece of Barry, but it never quite happened, and she often thought about what it would be like to bend Nora over and fuck her ass.  
 **End.**


	86. So Wrong(AlexKaraKarenLena)

**So Wrong It's So Right(featuring Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers, and Karen Starr)**

 ****Karen Starr and Kara Danvers, two women who started out with similar paths in life, but could not be more different in certain ways. For one, Kara had arrived on Earth as a young girl, while Krypton had blown up when Karen was a woman. And also, Karen had a lot more confidence in her dealings with people and had been more naturally aggressive. Karen was under the name Power Girl, although really Kara thought Power Woman might be a bit more accurate. And then Kara, was naturally Supergirl.

And Karen pressed her hand against Kara's thighs, prettying much having her way with her younger counterpart. While Lena Luthor observed them in the chamber, as the final effects of a Red Kryptonite explosion was being worked out. It affected Kara a lot more than it did Karen, although Karen could not help and molest her younger counterparts. Performing actions which made Lena shift her panties over to discreetly, or so she thought, touch herself.

"Mmm, I bet you wanted your mouth on these for some time."

To demonstrate, Karen's large tits spilled out. Another thing Karen had over Kara, was much larger breasts. Although to be fair, Kara's legs and ass were in fine form, despite being younger and less developed in the chest department. Regardless, Kara fell head first into those lovely pillows and sucked on them hard.

Karen lazily smiled, peaking behind the edge of the wall with the X-Ray vision.

"You want me to help you with that Lena?" Karen asked.

Lena realized she had been caught red handed. She just smiled and stepped forward into the chamber. Kara's feverish worship of Karen's breasts made her hot and heavy and ready for more. Karen swiped over and yanked off Lena's skirt to expose her bare pussy.

Karen's fingers worked into Lena.

"Better than any toy you could use?" Karen asked. "Or am I justs better than anyone who has ever managed to get the feared Lena Luthor into her bed?"

Lena, practically humping Karen's hand, tried to maintain some kind of bravado in the face of an intense orgasm. It was a losing battle. She leaned in to touch Kara's pussy and also Karen's as well. Lena's roaming hands moved everywhere when she touched both of them.

Finally, Karen pried Kara off of her breasts and Kara looked up with a look of slavish devotion in her eyes. She licked her lips, smiling.

"You want to taste your best friend, don't you?" Karen asked.

Karen fed Kara some of the juices, while Lena pumped away at both of their pussies, without even thinking about what she was doing. The two Kryptonians pressed the beautiful businesswoman between them and kissed them.

"I want to know if you thought about getting on her knees and worshipping your best friend's pussy?" Karen asked with a tight squeeze of Kara's ass from behind.

Kara nodded eagerly and Lena sat down on the nearest chair, leg's spread. The first few buttons of her blouse unfastened thanks to Karen's super quick fingers and she squeezed Lena's chest.

"You two have fun," Karen said. "I believe Alex is here to check up on her darling little sister."

Alex's darling little sister dropped to her knees, using her own cape as a cushion, to worship Lena. She did more than lick Lena's pussy. She started at the bottom of Lena's foot and kissed up one of her legs until Kara reached the apex of Lena's thighs.

Lena put her hands on the back of Kara's blonde head and enjoyed the sucking of the pussy.

"We should….have done this a long time ago," Lena breathed. "So many wasted years."

Kara could not disagree due to munching on Lena's peach. However, she had to agree. The sweet, sinful smirkings of Lena Luthor.

Alex met Karen up the stairs and realized the woman had been stripped completely naked. The struggle of the DEO agent to look Karen straight in the eyes and not other places caused Karen a lot of amusement. She finally put her hand on Alex's chin and made sure Alex locked eyes onto Karen's chest. The struggle ended and Alex just breathed in and breathed out in obvious shock.

"Let's face it, this is what you really want."

Oh, Alex felt like she was back at high school, uncertain and confused. And now, Karen stripped her down and grabbed her pussy.

"Are you going to say no?" Karen asked.

The three fingers into Alex's pussy while Karen grabbed ahold of her ass made Alex just flood over with so much desire. She caught an image of Kara down on her knees and servicing Lena. Alex felt a ping of jealously, wishing Kara would drop to her knees and worship her like she did Lena.

Alex was Kara's sister afterall.

"Don't worry, you'll be undertaking some sisterly bonding soon….but first…."

Karen spread Alex's bare ass cheeks and stuck her tongue. Oh, Alex would most certainly be on top of this situation if it was Kara she was dealing this. But, Karen and Kara were very different. Karen made Alex submit to her tongue and fingers rather quickly.

Alex's nice and wet asshole opened up for Karen to spread her cheeks. She had a strap on, ready to go, and with Alex's name on it.

"So, how many girls have fucked you in the ass?" Karen asked.

"None as strong as you," Alex said.

"Oh, don't worry, babe, I'll be as gentle...or rough as you want me to be," Karen said. "But, you're a kinky girl, who likes it in the ass….nice...and hard!"

Karen grabbed ahold of Alex's tight ass and speared inside of it. The moment the dildo spread into her cheeks, Alex almost lost her grip on the edge of the wall. Karen held Alex up like she was a feather and pumped into her asshole from behind. The force, gentle, but oh Alex could feel it, sent her into a tizzy.

The tight grip Karen formed around Alex's ass allowed her to feel all of Alex's tight ass. She had an amazing, lovely, body something which she worked it.

"Do you like that, baby?" Karen asked. "Do you like my big tits pressed against your back when I fuck you in the ass...well you know I'm much more than that."

Oh, Alex knew, she got a good look at Karen's ass. There was something about yellow solar radiation which went straight to the hips and chest. As Alex noticed in one particular area to her sister, and all of the taboo thoughts Alex had about plowing Kara in her ass.

At least when Alex allowed herself to dream.

Lena bent Kara over and copied Karen's motions on Alex. She smiled, deviously, devilshy, thinking about how hot it would be to see the two Danvers sisters bent over and ass fucked. Looks of pleasure mirroring their faces. Kara put her finger down onto her.

"Lena, I…."

"Kara," Lena said. "You know know that I'm a Luthor...and we always end up on top."

"Why don't you go over there and kiss your sister?"

Karen flew Alex across the room, still ass fucking her hard in the process. Oh, Alex thought she was going to black out from the immense and very intense waves of pleasure just cascading through her body, thanks to Karen's tight, and fast pumps into her.

Kara, with Lena still manipulating her asshole, met with Alex. There had been fire spreading through their loins and their lips. The two sisters greeted each other, but not as sisters, rather as lovers. Something about this kiss, hot, spicy, and passion seemed like it had been a long time coming.

"Kara….I…."

"No, if it was meant to be…."

Speaking of meant to be, Kara's asscheeks being groped by Lena and her hole being moistened for intrusion, that sure felt like destiny. Lena rubbed Kara's clit to add some more heat to her. Lining up to her, Lena drove deep inside of Kara, humping her ass before hammering it.

The Red Kryptonite radiation faded a long time ago. And if there was some that lingered, Lena would ensure Kara sweated it out instantly. Lena put her hands all over Kara's body and rubbed her over, teasing her clit.

As promised, the mirrored pleasure flashing through the eyes of the Danvers sisters had been beyond hot. Lena could hardly wait to let this all play out to it's obvious and very sexy conclusion.

Alex extended a finger forward, touching her sister. The soft cry of desire caused Alex to be more daring. Karen grabbed Alex's arm and helped Alex finger Kara. Helped Alex finger her beloved baby sister, while Lena hammered Kara in the ass. And while Karen hammered her in the ass. And while Lena reached forward with a free hand to squeeze Karen's supply and fleshy globes which bounced in increased, enhanced excitement.

Kara closed her eyes. She almost collapsed with the pleasure in her body. Lena nibbled her shoulder and caused something to spark inside of Kara. A spark continued to inflame her body and make Kara just lose it completely. Over the edge with Lena hammering Kara's ass.

"Here."

Alex finished cumming from Karen pulling out of her ass. And now, she had been presented with a strap on. With the cock formerly in Alex's ass being shoved into Kara's mouth by a hovering Karen. Karen turned around, hovering upside down in the air, while mouth fucking a happily receiving Kara.

Only one more hole to be provided and Lena offered it up to Alex as tribute. Which Kara happily complying, not like she would do anything to submit.

"Oh, Kara, I've wanted to do this for a long time," Alex said.

Karen briefly extracted herself from Kara's mouth to give her time to both speak and to breath.

"Me….too!" Kara cried out. "But….I was…."

No time to experience regrets, time to shut up and fuck. And Alex put her hands on Kara's hips and speared inside of her, stretching out her wet pussy.

Three cocks, spearing her holes. Karen in her mouth, Alex in her pussy, and Lena pounding away at her ass. Kara's entire body sized up in endless pleasure. She could not be happier if she tried. Oh, everything was just coming together very nicely To the point where Kara thought she would explode.

Lena and Alex pinned Kara's writhing and very hot body between them, while grinding back and forth. The movements of their hips just moving against her, sent a flare of lust just cascading through their bodies the faster they pummeled Kara's very tight and very snug holes. It sent Kara into endless tizzies of lust, making her just cry out for more.

Her partners gave Kara a good going over, until her entire body just entered pleasure mode. Nothing else mattered. Absolutely nothing but the pleasure cascading through every corner of Kara's lust-ridden body. Her holes being stuffed to the brim made Kara cry out for pleasure.

The other three women reached climax at the same time of Kara. Leaving the Girl of Steel as a sticky mess pinned down between them. Lena, Alex, and Karen had their way with Kara.

Now, the moment Lena and Alex retracted from Kara's holes to give her a breather, and left Kara panting heavily, Karen took the cocks which had been in Kara's pussy and ass respectfully to suck on them. The loud seal of lips around both of them primed Lena and Alex for more fun.

Karen gave her younger counterpart a rest and pleasured both Alex and Lena. Spreading their legs and fingerbanging the hell out of them made Karen grin.

"While she rests, I wonder which one of you will break next."

Both Lena and Alex locked eyes. Both determined, both fierce, and both intent not to be the one to submit first.

Karen smiled. This would be fun.  
 **End.**


	87. Late Night Meeting(Huntress and Batgirl)

**Late Night Meeting(Helena Bertinelli and Barbara Gordon)**

Helena Bertinelli walked around the clocktower, in a tank top and a pair of silky black underwear. She turned to Barbara Gordon, who finished sending the details to her contact at the GCPD, about HIVE's activities in Gotham City.

"There, hopefully Renee will be able to put that guy away for good," Barbara said. "Thanks for your help out there tonight."

Barbara rose up, the casual blue jeans and t-shirt she wore looking good on her. Then again, Helena could not remember a time in recent memory where Barbara Gordon looked good.

"I know we had our differences in the past," Barbara said.

Helena just smirked and leaned closer towards her. "I know...with me being a mob boss's daughter, and you being the Commissioner's, but we made this work out. Shame Laurel couldn't join us tonight."

Barbara just smiled. The Birds of Prey had kicked some serious ass in Gotham City. And they always knew how to celebrate in style.

"She's….I'm not sure if her and Queen are on again at this point," Barbara said. "Well, let's not worry about that right now….let's...enjoy the night."

Helena swooped in and kissed Barbara. The Huntress had never been one to be shy about her feelings and when she wanted something. And Barbara enjoyed it as well. The kiss occurred and Helena had Barbara's shirt off in no time. Barbara's nice supple breasts and toned body had been revealed. She had a few scars, owing to the wars of a constant fight against Crime in Gotham City. The two of them kissed harder with each other, with Barbara putting her hand on Helena's ass and squeezing it.

"You do have a weakness," Helena said.

Barbara turned around to rummage through her desk drawer. This allowed Helena to reach in and yank Barbara's pants down, revealing a matching thong to her bra. Both of them were a light blue. Helena brushed her fingers against Barbara's covered mound and got the desired reaction.

"I could just eat you up," Helena said.

"Mmm, and I'd let you."

Helena spread Barbara's thighs and rubbed her wet pussy. Oh, the heat spilling down between Barbara Gordon's wonderful thighs, told a hell of a story. And that story was just how much she wanted Helena to stuff her fingers down into her pussy and work her, work her nice and hard. Helena's fingers, moving back and forth in a circular motion, put a lot of pressure on Barbara and increased her pleasure.

"Yes, I want this, I want this bad, Helena," Barbara mewled with the fingers just driving deep inside of her.

Helena entered three fingers deep in Barbara Gordon. Her sticky fingers got her in trouble from time to time, but this had been a very good thing. Barbara pushed her hips back and forth, moaning very loudly while Helena worked her magic against her pussy, ending up with her breathing in and breathing out.

Barbara's enjoyment only doubled the second she had been turned around. Helena pulled off Barbara's bra and released her perky tits to the wild. Helena leaned down and kissed Barbara's hot, heaving breast to give it a nice long suck while fingering her vigorously.

Reaching into the open drawer, Helena produced the strap on. She just grinned and peered into Barbara's eyes. Barbara simply gazed back at her, hungry in more ways than one.

"I bet you thought that you could use this on me?"

The strap on had been the perfect fit for Helena. Barbara just grinned and Helena grabbed the back of the redhead's hair and pushed her mouth against the tip of the strap on.

"Oh, I know you'd be a good little girl and suck my cock," Helena said.

Barbara, feeling a relaxed feeling coming over her now that Helena was in the driver's seat tonight, complied. She leaned on in, sucking on the cock sliding between her lips. A loud pop echoed from Barbara's warm, moist, and tender lips just moving down him.

Helena lazily leaned back and allowed Barbara to work her magic.

"Get it nice and wet," Helena encouraged the younger woman. "Because, it's going to be in your ass sooner rather than later."

Helena pumped a bit further and made Barbara just hum lightly around the tool burying inside of her body. Barbara reached between her legs and started playing with herself.

"Use your juices to get your ass nice and ready," Helena said. "Go on! Finger your ass!"

Barbara obeyed Helena's order. While getting the dildo nice and wet, Barbara pushed three wet fingers into her asshole, increasing the moisture as well. Helena put her hands on Barbara's head and drove in deep inside of her. The oral hole opened up and sucked her deeper, faster, harder. To the point where Helena was just on autopilot with how hard she was fucking Barbara's mouth.

"That's enough."

Helena pried Barbara's mouth off hers, set her up on the table and spread her asscheeks nice and wide. They were wet as expected.

"You are my bottom bitch tonight, Babs," Helena said. "I've always wanted to know how it felt like to bury my cock into your ass and scream for more."

"Enjoy it," Barbara said with an icy smile.

Helena intended to. She spread those thick cheeks far and wide. Asshole wet and lubricated, and Helena put the tip against her. She could feel pleasure dance through her body. Her finger tensed around Barbara's clit and mandated a very nice reaction from Barbara.

With another movement, Helena took the plunge, burying herself deeply into Barbara's ass. Seeing her back hole stretch had been a sight to behold and Helena just soaked in the excitement from going into Barbara's tight, back hole all the way.

The Commissioner's daughter got it in the ass from a former mob princess. Never had there been something more straight out of a porno in Barbara Gordon's life then now. The brainy computer hacker and crime fighter took a huge pump into her ass from Helena rocking back and forth against her. The heat only emitted through her body increased the faster Helena rode her from behind.

"Yes, cum for me already!" Helena yelled. "You enjoy cumming for me, with my cock rammed deep inside of your nice, thick, juicy ass."

Helena's purple painted finger nails scraped against Barbara's meaty ass and caused the crime fighter to moan in lust. Sitting down on Barbara's computer chair now allowed Helena to position Barbara in the perfect position to rock up and down onto her.

The loud moans of desire only increased the faster Barbara bounced up and down, taking the dildo deep into her anal passageway. Helena squeezed Barbara's chest and released it. Barbara closed her eyes and let out another cry of sizzling desire the faster Helena worked her nipples. Hard, fast, with sweeping motions which felt so good, so very good indeed.

"Do you like that?" Helena asked.

"YES!" Barbara asked.

"Good, because your breasts are so perfect," Helena said. "I'm going to make them my toys. You can't help coming for me, can you, Babs?"

Barbara bit down on her lip and shook her head vigorously. Oh no, she could not help cumming all over the thick dildo which had been spearing as deep into her back passage as humanly possible. All of the ways it slid inside of her made Barbara just size up with endless pleasure and release flood after flood of her juices all over the place.

"N-no!" Barbara breathed out.

"Good, perfect, so perfect," Helena said. "You're so perfect….cum for me again. Cum for me good...hard...fast….like that….I like that...a whole lot."

Barbara let out a cry of endless pleasure with all of the ways Helena tormented her hot body. Oh she most certainly was going to lose it if Helena was not careful.

"I like it too."

Helena made sure Barbara's ass got a hell of a workout. Her juices flowed out, the faster she pumped into Barbara. A three pronged attack, fingers in her pussy, hand milking Barbara's breasts, and then a cock shoved into Barbara's ass. Helena wrapped her legs around Barbara's waist from behind for leverage and squeezed the life out of her. The redhead pleasured the brunette with long, sweeping fingers deep inside of her body.

The two women came close to reaching the breaking point. And they would do so together, cumming hard and fast with each other.

The dust settled and Helena put her hand on Barbara's ass while stroking her nipples which remained sensitive to the touch. Her touch, Helena's touch. Oh, she could feel the pleasure.

"So, ready for more?" Helena asked.

Barbara wiggled her ass and this time bent over the desk. The juices which Helena spilled dripped from Barbara's anal passage. Helena smiled.

"A bit more prolific than I thought. Wonder how it tastes?"

Helena decided to taste Barbara's ass before fucking it in.

Oh, Barbara closed her eyes and rubbed her clit furiously while Helena ate her ass. One day, their positions would be reversed.

For now, Barbara took a night to relax and allow another woman to be on top. Much less stressful from where Barbara currently was in her life.

The two made it from the Clocktower main room to Barbara's bedroom eventually. Not that it stopped Helena's cravings to take Barbara's ass over and over again until she would be remembering it for the next several days and weeks to come.

A hell of a way to celebrate the end of a mission.  
 **End.**


	88. Competitive Spirit(Thea Q and Kate B)

**Competitive Spirit(Kate Bishop/Hawkeye and Thea Queen/Speedy)**

* * *

For the fourth year running, Kate Bishop and Thea Queen met the finals of the national archery competition. This time, however, Thea won the competition, about her nemesis took it in good grace.

"Good job, Queen," Kate said. "You beat me. And per our yearly wager, you get to dictate the terms."

Thea licked her lips while looking at Kate in her purple sports bra and yoga pants. She looked delightful, with stomach muscles rippling up. Her longer, compared to Thea's, dark hair came down in a ponytail .

"Well, you did say that I could do anything," Thea said. "And years ago, you were a brat, and you never got properly punished for it...so I want you to pull down your pants, and that includes your underwear...if you're wearing any...and bending over."

Kate's eyes blinked and she just smiled. She pulled down her pants, slowly, revealing a black thong. Kate's nice ass had been revealed and Thea cleared her throat. Kate pulled it down the rest of the way.

A loud slap caused Kate to almost jump up into the air in surprise. Thea reared back and slapped Kate on the ass again.

"Tell me how much you need to be punished, Ms. Bishop?" Thea asked.

"Oh, yes, I've been a cocky little slut who needs to be punished!" Kate yelled. "Please, Ms. Queen, show me the error of my ways and punish me….mmm...punish me so good...so hard….so...nicely!"

Thea spanked Kate's tight ass several more times. First with her hand and then with her bow. The crack of the bow against Kate's ass caused a nice sound and made Thea horny. She decided to do something about that, taking off off her pants while fingering herself. Thea's eyes, closing and opening, took a deep breath while a finger, or two slipped inside of her body and pleasured herself.

Finally, Thea cleared her throat. Kate turned around and could not help and notice Thea had been stripped from the waist down. Her pussy revealed and horny. Wet and ready, and Kate's mouth watered at the very sight of it.

"On your knees and worship it," Thea demanded.

Kate dropped down her knees, wincing as her reddened ass hit the back of her thighs. Regardless, she moved in to her fellow archer and kissed Thea on her nether lips for tribute of today's victory. Thea rubbed her foot down Kate's spine to encourage her to go forward and it thrilled her.

Going all in, Kate shoved her tongue all the way down Thea's pussy and sucked on it so hard. Oh, it had a nice, lemony taste which Kate could find herself getting more progressively addicted to the more she tasted it. And Thea, putting her hand down, and tugging on Kate's ponytail, ensured the girl would dive in deep and get everything she could and everything she wanted.

Thea closed her eyes. Her top pulled up and Thea played with her nice perky breasts with one hand while forcing the woman on her knees down on her with the other hand. It most certainly got something flowing within Thea. The hot, pumping motions of a tongue dancing at every point sent Thea over the top with endless waves of pleasure. She let out a very vigorous breath, her pussy dripping in desire from what Kate was doing to her. And Kate was doing many wonderful things to her, with that tongue just dancing about in circular, sweeping motions.

"Keep it up," Thea breathed. "Don't stop. Don't stop eating me out."

Kate had no intention of doing anything like that. She wanted to get the full taste. She sucked Thea's juices until Thea rocked forward and spilled her juices all over Kate's pretty face.

The aftermath left Kate Bishop to slide back on her knees. She licked her lips and swallowed Thea's juices. Thea leaned down, grabbed Kate by the hair and pulled her up. Thea showed how much she owned the other girl, and based on the terms of her bet, she owned Kate. She showed this with a very aggressive and very passionate kiss.

Kate's top had been pulled off. She had a nice set of tits, and a quick feel of them verified to Thea how they were not purchased by her millions. Thea leaned in and sucked on Kate's breasts. Kate leaned forward, enjoying what Thea was doing for her.

"Bend over against the wall."

Kate did as Thea said. Thea reached into her quiver, but did not pull out a bow. Rather a strap on. Now equipped, Thea walked over to Kate and rubbed the phallus against Kate's warm, savory lips. Kate dripped something fierce the deeper Thea dug against her warm pussy. Thea, clutching onto the wall, moaned very loudly from Kate's touch. Kate knew precisely all of the ways which Thea could pleasure her and she wondered.

"You're wet," Thea said. "Do you dream about being beaten and then being dominated often?"

Kate only responded with a moan. Thea decided to take her lack of answer as a yes. And she dug against Kate's warm pussy, letting her lips part for the intrusion. Thea knew precisely all of the ways to torment Kate, but not yet.

The insides of Kate Bishop lit on fire. She wanted to be fucked and hard. Thea teased her a little bit and nibbled down the back of Kate's shoulder. Oh, every time Thea took her, Kate just felt horny as fuck. It was like she was overflowing with pleasure.

"Fuck me," Kate said. "Oh, fuck me."

"You got it, baby," Thea mewled hotly into Kate's ear.

Oh, Kate just spread her thighs and pretty much fed Thea her pussy to be fucked. Thea leaned in and licked the back of Kate's neck. Sucking on her earlobe., Thea pushed into her. Bending Kate at the waist and spearing into her body. Inside of her tight pussy, and how it felt so good.

Kate closed her eyes and just basked in the moment. She had been bested by a worthy rival and now Thea topped her very nicely.

"You're going to explode, and you're going to like it," Thea said. "Aren't you?"

"YES"

Thea brushed her finger against Kate's ass and caused a reaction from her fellow archer.

"So, how do you like me fucking you in the ass?" Thea asked.

"If you think you can last," Kate said, a bit of her cockiness returning.

Oh, if there was one thing Thea Queen enjoyed, it was a challenge. She vigorously pounded Kate into the wall, while sucking on her fingers through the duration of the session. The minute Thea's fingers had been nice and wet, she retracted them and pushed them into Kate's anus to cause her to cry in pleasure.

Kate really wanted Thea to fuck her in the ass. The fingers were nice. Kate felt Thea pull out of her and then Thea spun Kate around before throwing her onto a table. Thea climbed on top of Kate and bent her down. She straddled Kate's thighs, and teased her.

Teased, Kate's back hole and oh damn it, Kate Bishop thought she was going to lose it.

"Your ass is meant to be fucked, beautiful," Thea said. "Are you ready to get the pounding you deserve?"

Kate nodded, biting down on her lip so hard it left an imprint. She wanted to be fucked in the ass. And Thea gave it to her, slowly easing into Kate's ass. Getting closer and closer until the point where Thea grabbed ahold of Kate's meaty cheeks and shoved all the way inside of her.

The deep breathing hit a high level. Thea knew precisely all of the right spots to hit when fucking Kate hard in her asshole. The loud slap of Kate's cheeks against her hand echoed and Kate moaned very heavily and very lustfully.

"You like when I play with your toes as well, you kinky little slut?" Thea asked. "Mmm, you have sensitive feet...nice succulent toes….I think I'll take them now."

Thea ass-fucked Kate while sucking her toes like candy. Oh, both of them felt very intense with the depths which Thea plunged into Kate. The loud slap of hand over cheek painted a very vivid picture.

Kate's pussy exploded all over the place from Thea's ass fucking. Harder, faster, with more vigorous sweeps and jams. Kate knew precisely what she wanted to do and all of the ways to thrill Thea, to the point where she just had to cum vigorously all over the place.

"Cum for me again," Thea breathed with excitement.

Kate's ass cheeks squeezed Thea and she came very hard. Harder than before, with multiple, sweeping thrusts slapping Thea's hands all over Kate's tight ass and sending her over the tipping point in pleasure. She wanted this and Thea was willing to give her to her.

Thea rode out Kate to an orgasm of her own. The juices of both of the women sloshed around from Thea's dominating of Thea.

Both collapsed in a sticky, sweaty state. Their lips found each other with a post-coitirus kiss. Thea loomed inches away from Kate's ass.

"Next year," Kate said. "You just wait."

"Oh, I'll be waiting alright," Thea said. "Waiting to bend you over and take all of your holes again."

Thea toyed with Kate for the next several minutes until she really had been dripping and gushing and ready to just explode from Thea's very skilled hands.

Kate resolved to come out on top next year. In more ways than one.  
 **End.**


	89. Through the Mark(CupidBatwoman)

**Through the Heart(Kate Kane/Batwoman and Carrie Cutter/Cupid)**

 ****Carrie Cutter sighed in deeply as she pressed her hips down on her partner and kissed the woman on the lips. After a series of unfortunate relationships with men, which left Carrie frustrated and down in the dumps, including, but not limited to a certain emerald archer, Carrie decided it might be prudent to switch her affections to a woman.

No matter how many times she went over this scenario in her mind, Kate Kane did not have the foggiest notion on how it happened. The soft, tender lips of Carrie Cutter pressed over hers with a kiss. It started with Kate working with ARGUS and their secret division, for a favor. Namely, babysitting a group of criminals, and making sure they stayed in line. Carrie, Cupid, had been badly injured.

And Carrie latched onto her. Kate tried to head the warnings about how obsessive she could get. But, Kate allowed herself to be swept into it. After some of the questionable relationship choices Kate made when she was younger, she vowed never again. But something about Carrie just made Kate drop her walls long enough for Carrie to pounce.

"Mmm, I'm so glad you saved me and I'm so glad we can get along like this," Carrie said. "I really want to thank you...it's been a long time since….I've been with another woman. So many years chasing after men...they keep running for some reason...and sometimes they end up dead."

Carrie spread Kate's legs and munched on her pussy. Oh, Kate was not going to lie, she was a damn good rug muncher. Batwoman placed her hands on the back of Cupid's head and pushed her hips up and down, moaning the faster Carrie worked her tongue into her.

"Mmm," Kate breathed. "You know...you shouldn't do all of the work."

Carrie raised up, with a warm affection smile cascading over her face. She leaned in and dipped a finger, then two, and then three into Kate and pumped her pussy.

"You saved my life, it's the least I can do."

Kate dug into Carrie's panties in response and pulled them down to reveal her pussy. She had a real flood going on between her legs and Kate pushed her digits inside, to attempts to do her best to plug up the leak. The woman rolled her hips back and forth, letting out a hungry and very intense moan in the process, which increased in volume. The more she pushed her hips up and down, the louder and more prominent Carrie's cries got.

The two women came together and Carrie just collapsed on Kate's shoulder. She nibbled several kisses over her bare shoulder and moved to Kate's neck. The two lovely ladies indulged in a tongue tango before Carrie pulled away. She squeezed Kate's succulent nipple while leaning closer to ear.

"I'll do anything to make you happy," Carrie said. "Stick me in those green booty shorts and make me your Robin...if that's what you want, I'll do it."

Carrie bent over the edge of the bed. Temptation struck Kate to get her request. She squeezed Carrie's oh so squeezable ass and kissed down her body. The moans followed with Kate rubbing her thighs. Oh, this woman could get so sexual, even if she was a bit crazy.

Then again, Kate stuck her tongue in crazy more than once and damn if it did not taste good. And that's what she did, sucking on Carrie's warm pussy until her hips moved back and forth, bucking into Kate's face and feeding her a very steady stream of juices.

Carrie closed her eyes. Batwoman had been pretty bad ass on the field which is why Carrie wanted to spread her legs for the woman and let her take her everyway. But, she had a lot of experience in eating pussy and hopefully fucking it. Hopefully she had something in that belt which would allow Batwoman to fuck her pussy and maybe even other parts.

Naughtiness flooded through Carrie's mind the moment Kate's tongue brushed against her asshole. She felt tingles down her spine. A smile broke over Cupid's face while eying Batwoman with hunger dancing through her eyes. The obvious suggestion to do it again, brimmed through the woman's mind and so Carrie did it, again. Licking Kate's tight asshole from behind and making her hips rock backwards with each swipe of the tongue, hitting all of the pleasure points.

"Oooh!" Carrie cried out in pleasure. "MORE!"

Kate buried her face in Carrie's pussy and ate her out. The woman started squirting and painting Kate's face with her juices in no time. Kate leaned on in and sucked Carrie's pussy until she trembled and collapsed faced down on the bed.

Slowly, Carrie turned around. The crazed, but sexy woman's hair clung to her face. She leaned over, putting a finger into her mouth and sucking on it.

"I'd let you fuck me in the ass if you really want to," Carrie said.

Carrie turned back and stuck her ass cheeks in the air. She ran a hand sensually over her body before rearing back and giving her ass a smack. Feeling Kate's gaze on it, Carrie just smile and Kate leaned in, kissing Carrie down her back until reaching her asshole.

Getting Carrie nice and wet, licking her ass while also fingering the woman's pussy. Carrie was very submissive, which was kind of surprising, although not really. Given Kate had been such a natural top to all but one woman in her life, it was a match made in heaven. She pushed a couple of fingers in Carrie and tongued her asshole while fingering away at her.

Several minutes later, Kate left Carrie prepped and ready. Putting on her prized strap on, and rubbing it against Carrie's warm asshole, she got the reaction. Kate grabbed a handful of Carrie's luscious locks and pulled her into a nice, tender kiss and sucking on her lips while putting the strap on into her ass.

Carrie's eyes flashed with eagerness and desire. Kate gripped on tight to her ass.

Oh, Carrie Cutter wanted someone to take her in hand and fuck her in the ass for the entire time. Kate gently, but firmly, slid into her. She had obviously done this before, and knew exactly the right speed to drive into a woman.

"And pop goes my anal cherry," Carrie said with a giggle while licking her swollen lips.

Speaking of swollen lips, Kate's fingers worked their magic on Carrie's lips just with each push into her ass. So tight, yet, so good. Her smooth ass bounced back and forth into Kate's hands, with a nice grip. Kate leaned in and planted a kiss down the base of Carrie's spine which caused an obvious reaction.

"You like being fucked in the ass don't you," Kate said.

"Mmm, yes," Carrie breathed out in response. "Take me….hard!"

Kate leaned on in and slammed down onto Carrie. The tightening on her grip around Carrie's tight butt only increased the heat dancing through her loins. Kate Kane moved faster and further into her, riding Carrie's asshole from behind. It stretched fast and tightened around the dildo which made Kate shudder.

A deep rooted wave of pleasure cascaded through Carrie's loins. Kate hugged her tight from behind and pounded her from behind. A rapid fire series of thrusts down into her ass stretched out Carrie's anus and made her cry out for more. Batwoman really showed what she did.

"Is this what you do to the bad girls you catch all of the time?" Carrie asked Kate with sex dancing through her voice.

Oh, Kate did not answer this question. Rather she plowed Carrie Cutter's tight little asshole, slamming into the crazed archer into the bed. Kate's fingers danced against all of Carrie's pleasure points. She made the woman cry and moan for pleasure and made her cum.

And cum and cum and cum. Oh, Carrie among her many vices had been a confirmed nymphomaniac. Although, sex had not come very often due to her rather….affectionate personality scaring a lot of people away.

"You're really pent up," Kate said.

"Not too much time for...recreation in ARGUS," Carrie said with a moan. "But, I'm sure now that you'll be stopping by….a bit more often...and I can be your partner...your Robin….and people said the original Batman and Robin…"

Well people claimed things about the original Batman and Robin and if they were truly partners. Did Carrie honestly care at the end of the day? No. Where they wanted to dock the Batmobile was their own business after all, thank you very much. Although people wrote entire books about the subject, as people often tended to get obsessed with who was fucking who, even if there was little fucking to be going on.

Batwoman closed ranks and rode Cupid's body to an explosive orgasm. And speaking of an explosive orgasm, Kate reached the tipping point for one of her own. She breathed in, slapping her hands all over Carrie's ass while also rubbing her fingers against the smooth velvety walls of her pussy.

"You are something else," Kate said with a squeeze of Carrie's right cheek and then her left cheek before giving her a firm little spank and kept fucking her.

"Your anal slut."

Carrie's matter of fact assessment of the situation made Kate pop as well and flood the area around them, cumming all over Carrie. Kate furiously rubbed her clit, and came harder and harder until she finally pulled back, breathing heavily.

Turning around, Carrie broke into a smile. She sucked the cock which had been in her ass and then moved on to Kate's dripping pussy, eating it out.

The moment she rose up, dripping in sweat, and lust, Kate pushed her down the bed. The two women made out with each other. The heat surrounding their bodies only increased.

"So, about those green booty shorts?" Carrie asked in between breathy kisses.

Kate said nothing, only giving Carrie the smallest smile.  
 **End.**


	90. Opposite Day(Kara and Sara)

**Opposite Day(Kara Danvers/Supergirl and Sara Lance/White Canary)**

 ****Sara Lance sat on the deck of the Waverider, legs crossed. She dressed in the uniform of the Girl of Steel herself, Supergirl, although Sara made a few interesting modifications to the outfit. Namely the shirt she wore had exposed her toned abs giving and the skirt was a bit shorter and a bit snugger, with her legs underneath bare. And her boots were not boots, but rather sheer thigh high stockings. And the illusion of panties were not preserved underneath the skirt.

Kara stepped in, dressed in the White Canary uniform. Sara whistled appreciatively as she saw how nicely the uniform fit Kara in certain places especially her booty. And Kara had been developing a nice booty as her career as Supergirl had progressed.

The Girl of Steel stopped and looked at Sara's uniform. She wore a look as if to say "seriously" when she saw how much skin it exposed. And then she just plain checked out Sara and Kara's lips moistened.

"What?" Sara asked. "Oh, come in, this outfit is highly functional, and worn by more than a few versions of Supergirl throughout the universe...okay not the thigh high stockings, those are mine, but the entire half-shirt and really short mini-skirt….it's a classic."

"And highly functional," Gideon chimed in. "And very efficient with the exposed skin, as it allowed the increase retention of yellow solar radiation. The most interesting example of this has is the Earth-Two version of Kara Zor-El, known as Power Girl and her...well pardon the crude term, but her boob window."

"Mmm," Sara said before shaking her head to clear the cobwebs.

"Just how many versions of Supergirl did you meet anyway?" Kara asked.

Sara rose up and pulled Kara into a sweeping embrace. Kara shivered and had been very pleased with Sara's warm, skilled, and very experienced embrace.

"You know you like it, although I'm not sure you have the nerve to adapt it as your own, at least not yet," Sara said. "But, hey, you're pretty hot as well….always thought that….but...we are not roleplaying this correctly. I'm supposed to be you and you're supposed to be me."

Kara cleared out her throat and puffed out her chest to try to get the cobwebs out.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Kara said. "I know I said owed you but...I'm not sure about this."

"It's cute when you try and pretend you're straight," Sara said.

Oh, yes, Sara knew a bisexual woman in denial when she saw one, a mile away. And also a woman who denied the feelings she had for her own sister as well, not wanting to act on the societable taboo of them. Oh, Sara knew that feeling all too well.

"Well, Supergirl," Kara said as she cleared her throat. "The scans indicate that all of the Red Kryptonite radiation will pass through your body in due time?"

"Yes, Captain Danvers, that is correct," Gideon said. "Although, your most efficient course of action is to make sure the two of you sweat it out and to do that, the oldest way known to humankind possible is the most efficient thing"

"One might think that you poisoned me on purpose to get underneath my skirt," Sara said. "Feel my thighs of steel squeeze your pretty little face, my pretty little birdie."

"Well, you know me," Kara said. "I'm the White Canary, and there's never been a pair of woman's legs throughout history that I didn't want to find my way into. Including my...your...sister."

"Mmm, yeah, I know that about you," Sara said with a grin. "And I bet the person you wanted to fuck the most is Supergirl. Well, I'm right here for you, you sexy bitch. Right here for the taking….I didn't even wear any panties for you. Why don't you show me what you've got, pretty bird, and lick my pussy?"

"I can't help it that I'm such a s.. for pussy," Kara said.

Sara spread her legs and Kara disappeared, face down underneath her mini-skirt. Kara's licks had been tentative at first, but they grew more eager and more ambitious when Sara spread her legs and allowed Kara to dive in to munch on her pussy.

"Such a good little pussy eater," Sara said. "I wonder if I should do this with Lena sometime. What do you think?"

Kara would have protested that she and Lena were only just friends, but she had been too preoccupied with eating Sara's pussy to care.

"Or maybe Alex."

It was a good thing Sara's legs pressed against Kara's head because she would have really protested that one. Sure, there have been times where Kara woke up with sticky, ruined sheets and underwear after a particular intense dream involving Alex or Lena, but seriously, it was normal, and they were just dreams and dreams had no basis in reality. Besides, Kara was doing this favor for Sara, because Sara saved her ass.

Oh, but pussy tasted so good, or maybe it was Sara's pussy that tasted so good. Kara lapped it up and she moved her tongue back and forth. She finally got into it, or maybe the addictive taste.

"Oh, it's so hot, you're tongue is so good!" Sara moaned out. "Lick me fucking dry….Captain Canary!"

Oh, Sara thought after her initial bout of indecisively, Kara really got into this. And thus, she was a natural born pussy eating.

"This is hotter, I bet you do this with Ava all of the time, although she seems like the real kinky type," Sara breathed. "She sits in the next room while you fuck another woman getting hornier and hornier, and then you really rock her night, don't you?"

Kara sucked in her juices with a hot smile on her face.

"I bet you think about how your mother looks really hot for her age and have...thoughts about her," Kara said.

"Kryptonian or adopted?" Sara asked.

Kara only responded by sucking Sara's pussy juices and then kissing around her thighs and moving to Sara's abs. She gave them a nice lick and they tasted really good.

A little bit Sara turned until she was on all fours, her ass sticking up in the air. Kara reached over and grabbed Sara by the ass cheeks and squeezed them from behind.

"Damn, Supergirl has a nice booty," Kara said.

"She sure does," Sara murmured underneath her voice.

"Gideon?" Kara asked.

"Way ahead of you, Captain Danvers, your favorite toy is here and ready."

Kara's eyes fell onto a nice strap on. Oh, she never saw anything like this since she accidentally X-Ray visioned the third drawer in Lena's desk. But, that was beside the point. She slipped into the strap on and moved over.

"I know you won't forget to lubricate my asshole before you just slide it inside," Sara said. "Just because I'm Kryptonian, that doesn't mean you can go in there dry and raw."

Thankfully for Kara, Sara had a lot of lubrication on her at hand and Kara used Sara's own juices to slicken the path in her asshole and also the toy. When it was nice and wet, the natural lubrication allowed Kara to grab ahold of Sara's ass, bend her over and slide deep into her asshole.

"Gently," Sara hissed. "Oh, yes, right there...right there….fuck my ass, Captain Danvers!"

"Mmm, you got it, Supergirl," Kara said.

The door opened up and Zari stood at the edge, observing the scene for a few seconds, as if trying to process it. Kara, dressed as White Canary, fucking Sara, dressed as Supergirl, with a strap on in her ass.

"Well, sorry, Captain, I'll...make sure everyone knows you're busy," Zari said. "Because, this is a thing...that's happening."

Zari left as soon as she arrived. Through her super hearing, Kara heard a muttered request to Gideon to broadcast the feed of the room to her quarters.

Kara smiled at the camera and plowed Sara in the ass. She caused her cry out even more. Kara's hands roamed and squeezed Sara in all of the places necessary. She pushed deeper and deeper until she got Sara to spurt all over.

Now, Kara positioned Sara where she sat on her lap and bounced her fine as hell ass up and down. Sara ran her hands down Kara's lovely legs, the skin tight material of the White Canary uniform a nice contrast. Kara kissed Sara's neck and sucked on her cheeks.

"Leaving your mark, are we, Captain?" Sara breathed.

"Mmm, you know it, Supergirl," Kara said. "And to think, you didn't want this at first...but now you can't get enough. It is really cute when you pretend to be straight."

"Oh, you'll see how straight I am later," Sara said.

Sara's fingers danced down Kara's leg while Kara rode her ass, repeatedly and endlessly.

A close of Sara's eyes caused her to feel the pleasure. Sara screamed so loudly that if she had a natural Canary Cry it would cause great structural damage to the entire Waverider.

"Look up in the sky," Kara breathed. "It's Supergirl, and she's not wearing panties, the little slut!"

Another push as Kara let her sexual inhibitions run down the drain and she kept fucking Sara in the ass until both of them came hard.

Sara breathed heavily as the cock left her ass. Kara leaned in and kissed her several times down the neck. The skirt flapped and Kara lightly toyed with Sara's chest and then moved down to rub her thigh.

Instantly, Sara spun around and kissed Kara before grabbing her cock and squeezing it hard. She kissed Kara hard and then had the strap on off and on her.

"You really are faster than a speeding bullet," Kara said as Sara put her hands on Kara's backside and worked down her pants.

"And more powerful than a locomotive."

She pulled down the pants and revealed Kara's thong clad ass. Oh yes, that nice ass Sara wanted to bury her face between those cheeks. She leaned in and pulled Kara's tiny black thong to the side and licked her ass to get it nice and wet.

After coming out, Sara continued her little statement.

"And able to fuck fine asses in a single bound."

Sara plunged deep into Kara from behind, and stretched her tight asshole. The second fine Danvers sister ass Sara found herself plunging deep into her over the years.

"So, as you asked my sister after you fucked her in the ass one time, how's your butt?" Sara asked.

Kara blinked. She honestly thought Alex just fell out of bed after her little encounter with Sara at Barry and Iris's wedding, but now this made perfect sense.

"Oh, it's good, really good, and yes, I fucked Alex up the ass and I liked it," Kara said. "I bet Supergirl watches her sister's ass all of the time, when she works out, bending over in those tight as fuck Yoga pants, and then she beats herself up because it's so wrong."

"Oh, I know I shouldn't, but it's wrong, so wrong to want to fuck your sister," Sara said. "I bet you wish you would have….decided to do differently, with Laurel as well."

"Oh, yes, I do!" Kara yelled. "But….I guess I buried my grief too much in the folds of other women, instead of facing my problems straight on!"

Sara leaned in and plunged into Kara's ass, riding the hell out of it. Oh, she had always wanted to be deep into Supergirl's tight ass and plowing her. Riding her harder and harder. Sara moved to the point where Kara had almost been pushed off of the side of the deck they were on before Sara pushed her forward.

Moving her pussy in such a way to make it look like Sara vibrated her fingers, Kara gave maximum pleasure to both of them. She leaked pussy.

Sara closed her eyes. No more words were needed. She pushed down and kept fucking Kara's ass, while Kara dressed as the White Canary. Oh, yes, this felt very good, and Kara crying out like this, begging for more, like a thirsty little slut made Sara just smile.

"Aren't you glad we did this today?" Sara asked.

"YES!" Kara yelled.

Okay, she broke character a little bit, but they were almost at the edge. Sara penetrated both of Kara's holes and made her cum with a very tight anal contraction at the dildo.

Sara's dildo had been reduced to be about as flat as a pancake.

"Oh, well, you had a good run, didn't you, girl?" Sara asked.

"Sorry, I don't...normally lose control like that," Kara said. "Although no one's taken me in the ass like that….sorry to break character."

"Don't worry, you can make it up for it later?"

Sara just smiled and kissed down Kara's back. She stopped at Kara's ass and licked the pool of juices coming down it before it stained the table.

The sound of munching popcorn off to the side broke Kara and Sara's concentration. Charlie, had shown up sometime when Kara and Sara had been enjoying each other. She ate popcorn with one hand and the other hand had been busy with other recreational activities.

The two blondes locked their eyes on Charlie and the shape-shifter adopted a look of innocence.

"What?" Charlie asked. "Oh, and Sara, you might want to Ava out of the closet before she passes out from diddling herself too hard."  
 **End.**


	91. Storm Rider(XSWeatherWitch)

**Storm Rider(Nora West-Allen/XS and Joslyn "Joss" Jackam/Weather Witch)**

 ****Nora West-Allen and Joslyn Jackam sat glued at the lips in the midst of an extremely passionate kiss. Known as XS and Weather Witch during their night, they were off the clock. It reminded Nora of some kind of old cartoon her Uncle Wally showed her one time, with a sheepdog and a wolf, who were enemies when on the clock, and friends when they were on the clock. Or something, Nora's childhood memories faded into pure bliss. And Nora and Joss's relationship was more sexual with some tension on the field which they resolved off of it.

And besides, Joss being a hell of a kisser made Nora forget about the struggles. Oh, her tongue, her lips, and her hot breath, everything hit Nora in cascading waves of pleasure. Joss leaned in and pulled away from Nora and pulled her shirt off to reveal Nora's bountiful breasts. Joss leaned in and cupped Nora's globes and sucked on them.

Nora closed her eyes and as she always did when excited, the speedster began to vibrate. Her hand, resting on Joss's crotch, sent a pleasurable jolt through the woman. Joss peered at Nora, through heavily lidded eyes.

"Keep doing what you're doing."

Nora smiled and vibrated her fingers, through Joss's pants and stimulated her clit. Despite the intensity, she was careful not to hurt her partner. And Joss kept squeezing her breasts and made Nora just heat up with pleasure.

"I'm glad we're fuck buddies when we're not on opposite sides of the law."

That statement made Nora smile. What Joss was doing, that saying a woman with question moral tastes entering a relationship with a hero, or heroine in her case, was called "pulling a Selina." No, Nora did not know the origins, but she suspected Joss fit all of the parameters of "pulling a Selina."

Joss had Nora's pants off next and the two laid in a sixty-nine position with each other. Nora licked Joss's pussy while Joss munched on Nora's. The two women raced to bring each other with an orgasm. The raced to the orgasms with Nora winning the race.

Nora pulled away and stripped Joss's clothes off, like slowly unraveling a Christmas present.

"Still beautiful," Nora breathed.

"You are too, Speedy," Joss said.

"No, that's Green Arrow's ."

"Which doesn't make any sense."

Nora just shrugged, and kissed Joss's beautiful body. Her olive colored skin dripped with sweat and arousal. Nora hungered for a little bit more and put her warm lips onto Joss's heated mound before sucking away at her. Joss moaned and breathed in.

Joss closed her eyes. As much as Joss hated to admit it, because having such feelings would lead to hurt, she was falling for Nora West-Allen. At first, it was just sex, but it turned into sommething more. Watching Nora's radiant face look up between Joss's thighs with a smile just brought a jolt of pleasure through.

"Keep it up, don't stop," Joss advised.

Nora crawled up and kissed Joss on the lips. The two lovers leaned into each other and broke out into a steamy makeout session on the bed. Joss longed to worship Nora's beautiful body from head to toe. The moment the kiss broke, Joss clutched Nora and whispered in her ear.

"Lay back, I need your body."

The speedster did lay back and Joss climbed on top of her, planting numerous kisses on Nora's body all over. Every time Joss hit another part of Nora, the twitch from the speedster brought further excitement. Joss ground her finger against Nora's hot opening and made her hips just jump up completely off of the bed before sucking and eating Nora out some more.

Nora's beautiful dark skin shined in the light. Joss climbed on top of Nora and groped her chest while kissing the speedster. The beautiful meta-tech user kissed Nora hungrily and Nora let out a sharp breath the more Joss enjoyed her mouth.

"Mmm, are you going to cum for me?" Joss asked. "Cum for this bad, bad girl?"

Joss pinched Nora's clit and got her really going. Every single curve called out to be worshipped and Joss covered Nora's breasts, hips, legs, and then turned her over to grab onto Nora's backside.

That sweet, squeezable butt pressed into Joss's hands and she released it, fluidly working her way around it. She kissed Nora's shoulder blades and made her moan.

Nora could hardly stand it. She wanted Joss to take her ass.

"Reach into my bag."

Joss did as she was asked and produced a dildo and some lubricate. The dildo reacted and expanded to her touch as Joss pressed it against her and found it sticking to her body, without an aid of a strap on.

"Where did a good little girl like you get something like this?"

As she lubricated Nora's ass, and the dildo, Joss leaned in and kissed Nora several times against the back of her head. Joss milked Nora's breasts and kissed her down across the back of the neck, which drove Nora beyond mad with pleasure.

"Borrowed it from a friend?"

"Does your friend know that you have it?" Joss asked.

"Well, I intended to return it before she missed it. Only I forgot."

Joss thought such naughty behavior deserved a spanking and as a result, Joss spanked Nora's beautiful ass. Seeing the red marks raise on Nora's ass and watching it jiggle from the impact only made it that much more fuckable.

When Joss was good and ready, she slammed into Nora's ass. Oh, damn, Nora's delicious ass felt perfect. Joss could hardly do anything other than grab onto the ass and spike all the way into it. Joss moved her hips back and forth and made Nora cry out in pleasure.

"Yes, you are a bad, bad girl," Joss said. "Do you like me fucking your ass?"

"YES!"

Nora's eyes watered over with pleasure and that was not the only part of her body which made things quite moist. Joss slammed her fingers all the way into Nora's warm slit and pumped it in time with driving into her ass.

"I'm going to do it every time. I love it. An ass like this, it just goes to waste when it isn't fucked. Wouldn't you agree?"

Oh, Joss made a convincing argument when she continued to drive into Nora's ass. She slapped down onto it and made Nora just lose it completely from what Joss was doing to her. The Weather Witch rode the speedster through multiple orgasms.

Joss found her own loins heating up like never before. Every clutch of Nora's perfect ass around her sent tingles down Joss's spine. She reared back and slammed deep into her, riding her all the way to the breaking point.

"My turn."

One final slam and Joss came inside of Nora's ass and made a hell of a mess. Whoever invented this handy little strapless strap on, they were a genius. Joss could feel the insides of Nora's ass like never before and they clamped down onto her hard.

In the aftermath, Joss pulled Nora into a steamy embrace from behind and lightly cradled Nora's chest. Nora sighed, content in her lover's grasp as Joss rained kisses down on her neck and shoulder.

Joss did not say anything in the aftermath, but Nora being in her arms like this made a small part of her heal. Content, and ready, Joss did not know what she would do if Nora just vanished one day.

The Weather Witch resolved to hold XS tight and not allow that to happen.  
 **End.**


	92. One Night in Gotham(HarleyIvyFrost)

**One Night in Gotham(Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost, Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, and Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn)**

 ****Trapped and in the arms of the temptress, had been a surprising place to be for one Caitlin Snow. She squirmed from Poison Ivy's caress down her cheeks. She wondered what Ivy wanted with her, although she suspected the dangerous ecoterrorist would tell her.

Off to the side, Harley Quinn, Ivy's sometimes partner in crime, stood, with a casual smile on her face. Poison Ivy ran her hand down Caitlin's face and leaned in with a calculating look.

"Doctor Caitlin Snow, of STAR Labs," Ivy breathed. "Your former mentor, Harrison Wells has been responsible for heinous crimes. But the most disgusting, the most despicable crime was his Particle Accelerator exploding resulted in the extinction of a rare and endangered flower, in Central City. I could feel it's pain, crying out for help."

"It was heartbreaking, poor Red," Harley chimed in.

"This is about a flower?" Caitlin asked her.

Baffled, Caitlin could not believe a single word she was being told. Wells, or Eobard Thawne, rather, had committed far greater crimes. Murder for starters, by killing Barry's mother, and that was just the tip of an iceberg.

"It's about humanity being held accountable for their crimes against Mother Nature," Ivy said. "And Wells, is not around to be punished. Therefore, someone has to suffer. And suffer you will, Doctor Snow, as will all of the people who worked on that project which murdered my precious little baby."

Ivy leaned in and kissed Caitlin on the lips. Caitlin felt her entire world go fuzzy. Ivy had poison on her lips and Caitlin could not free herself from the vines.

"How do you feel to have the life snuffed out of you, Doctor Snow? "Ivy asked. "Like that poor innocent flower, vaporized by the dark matter energy. Disgusting, isn't it? To feel your body slowly wilt. How does that make you feel?"

"I'm feeling a bit...frosty."

Caitlin's eyes shifted over and Ivy looked at her. The vines froze and broke. Caitlin's face turned pale and her skin turned a different tint, as well as her hair turning blonde. Her icy blue eyes looked onto Ivy.

"I don't understand," Ivy said. "You should be…."

"Let's see what my kiss does to you, Ivy," Killer Frost said.

Killer Frost grabbed Poison Ivy by the head and kissed her hard. A cold snap erupted from Poison Ivy, as Killer Frost took all of the body heat from her.

"RED!"

Harley jumped in for the save, her large hammer, only Killer Frost froze it in a block of ice and Harley lost her balance.

A deep, heaving breath came from Poison Ivy. Her lungs felt like they had been inflamed with something. And now she watched Killer Frost stalk Harley with a predatory smile on her face.

"Um, hey, I'm just, here to be a shoulder to cry on, didn't really want you dead or anything, you know," Harley Quinn. "I didn't know you were going turn into a meta and…."

An icicle appeared in Frost's hand and she tore Harley's pants off. Harley backed up against the wall and suddenly Killer Frost did the same to Harley's top. The blonde jester's bountiful breasts popped out and Killer Frost grabbed them hard, squeezing on them while jamming the icicle deep into Harley's pussy and using it like a dildo to fuck her.

After Killer fucked Harley's pussy, she pulled her hand back and licked the drippings from her hand.

"On your knees, and you and your friend might live."

Harley dropped down to her knees. Killer Frost revealed her smooth, tasty pussy for Harley. Harley pressed her mouth down onto Killer Frost's pussy and sucked her. It tasted like ice cream and Harley paused for a second, almost getting a brain freeze at going down on the meta.

Killer Frost closed her eyes. For what Harley was, the criminal was good at eating her pussy. Killer Frost leaned in and thrust her hips forward, moaning when clutching the back of Harley's heat. She grew hotter with more desire.

"Yes, a little bit more," Killer Frost said with encouragement. "Good, you're perfect."

Poison Ivy recovered and had been spellbound by the sight of her partner in crime, and occassional lover, going down on the alter ego of the woman Poison Ivy brought her with the intention of killing. She breathed in heavily, as the plant vines broke through the ice.

On their own accord, they tied Ivy up and pleasured her. Like some tentacle monster, out of a hentai porn.

"That's it, babies, make Mommy feel better," Ivy moaned.

Harley finally came up from Killer Frost's snatch and breathed heavily. Frost pulled up Harley and get her a kiss. Harley felt a cold snap through her body.

"Don't worry, if I wanted you dead, I would kill you."

That made Harley feel so much better. Killer Frost bent Harley over one of the trees in Ivy's green house and slammed an ice cock into Harley's barley prepared ass. After nearly being killed, Harley supposed the Frosty lady would not want to make this feel good for anyone but her.

"Mmmm, yes, mmmm!"

Ivy's moans only escalated and the visual of Harley getting bent over and fucked up the ass only inticed her. The two criminals locked eye to eye with each other.

Today might not have gone as it planned, but they were making due. Ivy doubted her phermones would work well and they might just entice Frost to murder every plant in here at out spite. Ivy wanted to protect her babies.

"Don't do anything to hurt them, and I'll give you anything I want."

Killer Frost smiled when plowing Harley's beautiful booty. Yes, she could kill every single plant in here, but Ivy's pussy opening like a blooming flower enticed Killer Frost. She pulled from Harley's ass, leaving a trail of juices from her hole all the way to the ground.

Another ice cock groan and the vines restrained Ivy for them. Killer Frost looked up and smiled while stroking Ivy's warm slit repeatedly.

"You want me, Red?" Killer Frost asked.

"Yes! Please! Fuck me!"

The gooey, wet sensation of Ivy's pussy almost melted her. Killer Frost dominated Ivy with a kiss which turned her submissive. The poison on Ivy's lips lost potency and Killer Frost was pretty sure she doused Ivy with her own mind control pheromones.

Ironic, and Frost mounted Ivy, sliding inside of her body. One for the vines dragged Harley over so she could sit on Ivy's face. Killer Frost mounted Poison Ivy on the makeshift bed with each push getting inside of her a little bit deeper.

Poison Ivy lapped up Harley's always tasty juices and made her moan.

"Oooh, Pammy, just a little bit deeper!" Harley cooed.

The hunger Ivy experienced only increased the more Harley leaked on her face. Ivy smacked her lips hard and drank from Pamela's gushing pussy.

Meanwhile, Killer Frost rode Poison Ivy through multiple orgasms. Each of them clutched the meta-human more than the last one. Poison Ivy's body succumbing to her, every inch of her green skin dripping from lust and her breasts bouncing, to only be squeezed by Killer Frost made this just so much better.

Harley gave a small "eep" and slid backwards, to land on the ground. This led to Poison Ivy and Killer Frost finishing their coupling. Poison Ivy rode Killer Frost with the thrusts getting even deeper inside of her.

"After you, my dear," Killer Frost said.

Poison Ivy found her body just react to everything Killer Frost did. The vines clutched Ivy tight and Ivy clutched Frost tight as well. Frost melted and now it was Ivy's turn to cum. The two lovers swapped juices until Frost and Ivy both finished.

Now, Killer Frost crawled back and licked Poison Ivy's warm juices. Ivy's own juices, combined with Caitlin's, equalled a taste of maple-syrup flavored ice cream. Which Killer Frost licked up completely. Not a conventional taste, but not too bad.

Both Harley and Ivy had been left and Killer Frost, now as Caitlin, and now not poisoned, gathered her clothes and walked out.

She stopped short at a familiar presence walking near her. One which brought shivers down the spine of the superstitious and cowardly lot in Gotham City.

"Doctor Snow?"

"Be gentle on them, Batman, she was hard enough on them," Caitlin said. "Oh, and by the way, Frost wants to say she totally would, if you're interested."

With that move, Caitlin walked off to call back to STAR Labs before someone sent out a search party.  
 **End.**


	93. Blinded Together(DianaKaraBabs)

**Binded Together(Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, and Diana/Wonder Woman).**

 ****A soft passionate moan came out of the mouth of Kara Danvers, as Barbara Gordon pinned her against the wall. Supergirl and Batgirl made out in the halls of the DEO, after finishing a mission. The two young heroines, along with Wonder Woman, stopped Intergang from unleashing a weapon which would cause mass destruction to several people.

Barbara's roaming hand could not help slide up Kara's leg and feel up underneath her skirt. Kara breathed in deeply and Barbara kissed her friend and sometimes lover about the side of the neck. Their moist lips latched together very hungrily.

Suddenly, Kara caught a third woman out of the corner of her eye. The Amazon Princess, Diana, better known as Wonder Woman, looked at both of the girls. Barbara broke the kiss and they stared at the woman who was gorgeous beyond anyone else either knew on Earth and they knew some very gorgeous women.

"Hello, Diana," Kara said. "How, long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Diana said. "You two ladies don't mind if I join you, right?"

Barbara and Kara smiled and beckoned Diana into the next room, not minding at all. The ravenette, the redhead, and the blonde joined each other in the room, and stripped their uniforms off, revealing their bodies. Diana bent down, kissing both Kara and Barbara on the lips. Kara hovered in the air so she could look Diana in the eyes properly, as she kissed her.

"Get up against the wall," Diana said. "Trust me, you're going to like it."

The more experienced warrior walked over and tormented the nubile young bodies of the two women. Her fingers slipping into their pussies sent a wave of pleasurable fire through them. Diana nibbled on the side of Barbara's neck and down past her ear before doing the same to Kara. She sucked and licked on their necks to bring them to a pleasurable cry which rocked their bodies.

Kara felt her insides just melt like jelly from Diana thrusting her fingers into them. The Amazon Princess nibbled down on the back of Kara's neck and sent another tingle through her body. Three fingers thrusting into her sent Kara's hips bucking back on the bed.

Suddenly, Diana wrapped the lasso around Kara.

"Tell me, Kara Zor-El, what do you truly desire?"

Diana's hot breath on Kara's neck sent tingles over.

"I want you to bend me over and fuck me. In my ass."

The words just slipped out. The lasso's powers compelled Diana to tell the truth. Barbara gave Diana a helping hand and strapped a dildo to her. Barbara applied moisture to her friend's puckered hole and spread her cheeks to lick her.

"Babs! Oh Rao's sake, that feels good!"

"I know, Kara, it really does," Diana said. "I'm going to make all of your dreams come true. Because a savior like you deserves her reward."

Barbara slid back and Diana took a spot behind her. Pressing her hips against Kara's backside, Diana ground up against her hole. She took two handfuls of Kara's butt of steel and pressed against her opening to make Kara moan.

The gorgeous blonde alien moaned as the dominating Amazon princess worked her, first with her fingers, and then with the cock sliding into her ass. The hint in their names showed just why Diana dominated Kara like this. Supergirl and Wonder Woman. Kara was still a girl compared to Diana, a woman, who could break Kara and rebuild the Kryptonian survivor in her own image.

And boy, would Kara allow her to do so. Diana pressed up against her, and rammed deep into Kara's ass.

"Take my breasts, they're yours!"

"I know, honey. They are."

Diana grabbed Kara's chest and squeezed her perky breasts. Kara's eyes flooded over with pleasure. Diana sucked on her neck, one of the few people who could leave lasting marks on Kara's neck and throat. The Amazon pressed up against Kara and rammed as far into her as humanly possible, slapping her hands down onto Kara's rippling cheeks.

"Perfect, cum for me."

Kara squirted all over the wall. Diana pulled back and turned around to Barbara. Barbara sat against a table, legs spread, masturbating furious at the sight of an Amazon fucking a Kryptonian up the ass.

"Her pussy looks perfect."

"Yes," Kara agreed. "I have to suck on it."

Diana lead Kara over with the lasso and put her down on Barbara. Kara's eager mouth dipped down and slurped the juices from Barbara's pussy. The sounds Kara made if she would be sucking down her favorite beverage happened.

A gentle and firm clasp of the back of Barbara's head opened her up. Diana sank into Barbara's mouth and humped her beautiful face. The juices sticking to Barbara's hot and sexy face only encouraged Diana to keep thrusting away at her partner.

Barbara drooled around Diana's length as it pushed all the way into her mouth. Diana grabbed tight onto Barbara and thrust a little bit deeper until she whipped her head back and moaned.

Diana cumming all over Barbara's face and raining her juices down looked a bit hot. The Amazon Princess pulled back and planted numerous light kisses down Barbara's jawline and made her cry out in pleasure as Diana tormented her some more.

The Amazon Princess crawled back and allowed Kara and Barbara to enter a very steamy makeout session. Their pussies rubbed together, the two heroines played with each other's chests, and asses. Kara's had been still tender from the very rough fucking Diana gave her just a few moments away.

Enjoying this moment made Diana very reluctant to break it up. She slid in and pressed into Barbara and Kara's pussies. They both moaned from the finger-fucking the Amazon gave them. Her hands moved back and forth like a constant blur, stretching them out and making them leak all over the place.

"Cum for me."

Diana made both Barbara and Kara cum all over her hands. She pulled them from their pussies and slurped them clean, licking them. She pressed the fingers against Kara's opened mouth and then Barbara's. They sucked them again.

Kara and Barbara flipped over on either side with Diana pressing down. She took liberties with the bodies of both of these women. Their insides turned hot and Diana looped both Kara and Barbara together in the lasso.

"Please!"

The combines mewls of "Oh Rao/Oh God" echoed and Diana topped both Batgirl and Supergirl at the same time. She pushed the dildo into Batgirl's unclaimed, at least by her, ass. Barbara Gordon's delicious booty, honed by years of training and gymnastics, molded into Diana when she thrusted down. Her fingers danced against the clits of both of the women.

Kara and Barbara rippled with enjoyment. Diana thrust a little bit deeper and sunk herself into the tight asses of both of these gorgeous women. She fingered Kara while thrusting deep into Barbara.

"Are you two going to cum for me?"

The question had been answered in a resounding yes, as both women spurted all over the place. Kara and Barbara ended up splashing all over the place, with Diana riding their tight pussies to the finish line and licking her fingers clean.

Diana untied both of the women from the rope. She locked eyes onto both lovely ladies and smiled at them.

"Worship me."

Barbara lingered on Diana's right tit, and Kara did the same to her left tit. Both women fed off of Diana like nursing babies and Diana stroked their hair. Their hands ran up Diana's leg and stroked her pussy. Diana felt a very intense wave through her.

"Great Hera!"

Diana's exclamation of choice and her body had been rocked. Kara squeezed, nibbled, and released Diana's swollen nipple from her mouth and Barbara did the same with the opposite breast. They made a hell of an intense racket and sent Diana's body on an endless thrill ride, jolting the pleasure all through her without any end in sight.

After an orgasm, Diana treated both of the lovely ladies to a finish. She pinned them down and thrust endlessly into their pussies. She alternated from Kara to Barbara, never once letting them lose it.

Supergirl came, Batgirl came, and Wonder Woman most certainly came. Her walls tightened around the delicious women and spurted her juices all over the place. Wonder Woman kept riding her lovers hard until she finally finished them off.

The end came with Diana pulling herself away, smiling.

Kara never went through anything so pleasurable in her life. One stolen look at Barbara showed she did not either.

"Wow," Barbara said.

Simple, but effective. Kara leaned in and kissed Barbara on her soft lips and played with her pussy, still twitching. Barbara returned the favor and entered a full on, steamy makeout session with her good friend and lover.

Not excluding Diana, Kara and Barbara turned around and stalked the Amazon, hoping to combine their forces to make Diana their prey.

The world's finest heroines would continue their exploration throughout the evening and enjoy every minute of it. Barbara's ego got a boost by being able to hang with these two powerful women quite well.  
 **End.**


	94. Unseen Visitor(LaurelSusanS)

**Unseen Visitor(Dinah Laurel Lance(Earth 1)/Black Canary and Susan Storm/Invisible Woman)**

 ****Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Laurel's legs unparted thanks to an unseen force. Some soft hands rubbed down Laurel's beautiful legs and massaged them. A soft cry erupted from Laurel's face as she succumbed from the pleasure emitting from her.

Then the tongue, wet and skilled, pressed against Laurel's warm twat. Laurel reached out, groping the air, and finding some hair, although unseen by heir. Laurel did the best she could to encourage the invisible figure from slurping her woman pussy.

"Damn it!"

That one cry came from Laurel and she dug her fingers into the scalp of the gorgeous woman just eating her out, aggressively on the bed. The tongue danced against Laurel's opening and hungered for more. Each slurp, each touch, each loud sound echoed throughout the room. Laurel edged her lover's mouth all the way down.

Laurel came, spurting like a fountain over the face of her lover. The Invisible Woman pressed her lips on Laurel's wet opening and made her tingle. Laurel's nightdress parted and allowed her breasts to pop up and get squeezed, and sucked.

Either Laurel had been visited by a really perverted ghost, or an old friend of hers from a recent trip to New York stopped in for a good long visit.

"Sue!"

Laurel cried out these words and the only and only Invisible Woman, Susan Storm, became visible and judging by the outline of her body in the darkness, she arrived, naked. Sue pressed her ample chest against Laurel's and kissed her.

"I wanted to surprise you," Sue breathed in Laurel's ear. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Never," Laurel breathed.

The buxom blonde woman pressed her nice breasts down onto Laurel's face and Laurel inhaled Sue's lovely chest, sucking on them loudly. Laurel pushed her face into Sue's heaving chest and sucked her breasts.

Sue already got off from teasing Laurel and now her pussy leaked all over Laurel's leg. The stunning siren seemed unable, or perhaps unwilling, to relinquish Susan's breasts. She bounced on Laurel's lap and dug her little surprise against Laurel's hot, gooey twat.

"An invisible dildo," Laurel breathed.

Sue pinned Laurel down on the bed and returned the favor by sucking her tits and kissing Laurel quite vigorously. Laurel put her hands on the back of Sue's head and experienced a heavy session of intense making out. Sue nibbled on Laurel's lips and sucked on them until they are good and swollen.

"I want you," Laurel said.

Today had been a rough day, and Sue was glad to be in Laurel's arms and wrap Laurel into hers. The tender warm embrace the two women shared escalated. Sue ground herself against Laurel and kissed her against the neck. She turned Laurel over and licked Laurel's neck, shoulder, and all the way down her back before going down and eating her pussy.

Laurel let out her passions, screaming out. Sue gagged her with a hand and smiled. She lightly kissed Laurel down across the back of the neck and to the ear.

"I do too. And I take what I want."

The dominating motions of Sue, sent a chill through Laurel's body. She rubbed against Laurel's opening, pressed down and took her like it was always meant to be. Sue stroked Laurel's breasts and sunk all the way down into her body.

"Mmm, you're so delicious," Sue said. "And so very horny. I'm going to make you mine."

Laurel knew and accepted that. Sue drove herself into Laurel and rode her from behind. The hot actions of the Invisible Woman, pleasuring the Black Canary one inch at a time drove her completely over the edge with pleasure.

The Invisible Woman basked in her lover, her very visible lover. Sue pulled Laurel off of the couch and kissed her numerous times on the back of the neck. A series of loud slurps echoed through Laurel's neck and leaned in with Sue thrusting all the way inside of her body.

Laurel squirted all over Sue's body. Sue pressed up against Laurel and rocked her body. Slapping down on Laurel's tight ass, Sue made quite the mark over her lover's ass. She pulled away and sank a bit deeper into Laurel with a hell of a long ride.

"Cum for me."

She let out all of the pleasure and came all over Sue's thrusting hips. Sue drew out the pleasure and made Laurel scream. She had been put through a hell of a workout and Sue's fingers brushing up against her body sent Laurel over the edge one more time.

Laurel sank onto the bed and Sue flipped her over. Sue climbed onto Laurel's face, her pussy very visible. Sue disappeared while sitting down on Laurel's face.

A warm gush sprinted through Laurel's body. Feeling those invisible thighs press against her face from Sue rocking up and down made Laurel spill with excitement. And Sue danced her fingers on Laurel. She never knew where Sue would touch until the feeling of skin on skin happened.

"Mmmph!"

The only sound Laurel had the capability of making. Sue's silken things rubbed her face and Laurel grabbed Sue's ass to squeeze and release it. She leaked all over from Laurel's actions and released her honey all over her beautiful face.

Sue saw this little encounter as an exercise of control. The ability to keep her body rocking back and forth and bouncing on Sue's tongue only escalated. A loud slurp echoed and Sue munched on Laurel's sweet pussy to take her to a new level of pleasure.

The sweet vibrations of Laurel losing complete control and stimulating her pussy caused Sue to whip back. Sue's thick thighs, pressed on Laurel's face, turned visible before she turned invisible one more time. This process completed until Sue finished on Laurel's face.

After Sue released her orgasm on Laurel's face, the evidence had been seen. Sue appeared, flashing a mirror in Laurel's face so she could see how much Laurel made her cum. Laurel grabbed Sue by the hair and kissed her wordlessly. The two women sat face to face and worshipped each other's oral holes with tender tongues.

Sue made a movement and exploded. Her walls overflowed, gushing completely on Laurel's probing fingers. Laurel stuffed her fingers inside, one, two, and three at a time and Sue responded. The two women engaged in mutual masturbation to pleasure each other.

The shockwaves emitted from their bodies caused Laurel and Susan to drop down onto the bed. The force of their orgasms caused a trail of cum to flow down their thighs and onto the bed. The two blonde beauties moaned and played with themselves.

Sue beckoned for Laurel to climb on top of her this time. Laurel playfully pinned Sue down on the bed and nibbled her neck. She sent a trail of kisses down Sue's ear.

"So, do you want to go again?"

Sue smiled.

"I'm game if you are."

Oh, Laurel was game. Her libido did not get starved just yet. In fact, it continued to flow and pump warm juices as Susan dipped her fingers down into Laurel and fingered her aggressively.  
 **End.**


	95. Consummation(Oliver and Nyssa)

**Consummation(Oliver Queen/Green Arrow and Nyssa al Ghul)**

 ****A long night passed and Oliver blacked out in bed after a battle. He woke up, with a vision of a woman straddling him and kissing him in the darkness. Oliver's eyes adjusted to the light and came face to face with the lovely Nyssa al Ghul who planted numerous kisses down Oliver's neck and jawline while running her hands down her chest.

"Nyssa," Oliver groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm your wife, you're my husband," Nyssa said. "And we didn't have a chance to consummate our union."

Nyssa dressed in a lacy black corset, a thong, and stockings which made her impossible to resist. Every inch of her beautiful body came out and Oliver lifted his hands up to sit up. Nyssa rubbed his chest and kissed it, humming happily.

"But, I thought…."

"Don't think," Nyssa said. "Just feel. I'm attracted to strong powerful warriors, regardless of their gender. And I feel the same thing for you as I do for Sara. And she felt the same things for you."

Nyssa's warm, savory kiss sparked something in Oliver's body. She rubbed Oliver through his silken shorts and his cock stood up at attention. Nyssa leaned in and Oliver slipped down her corset top to reveal Nyssa's beautiful breasts to the entire world. He sucked on them and made Nyssa coo in his ear.

The Daughter of the Demon leaned back and allowed her beloved husband to worship her breasts. Oh, the desire to mount Oliver and ride him into the bed. Oliver's muscular body felt nice pressed up against her and Nyssa rocked up down onto him.

Oliver pinned Nyssa down to the bed and stripped her bare from the waist down, exposing her pussy. The gushing flood coming from her hole made Oliver just smile. He pushed a finger into her, then two, and then three, inside of Nyssa and rode her warm hole.

After fingering Nyssa, Oliver dove down and ate Nyssa out. Nyssa saw stars. Sara testified Oliver was a master of eating women out and Nyssa resolved to step up her game to gain a stronger place in Sara's heart. However, Sara did not exaggerate at all. Oliver slurped loudly and hit Nyssa's points until she saw stars.

Nyssa wanted to return the favor and she sat up, and peeled Oliver's boxer shorts down. The thick prick smacked Nyssa in the face. Nyssa wrapped her hand around Oliver's cock and stroked it. The first time a cock had been in her hand had been mind numbing for Nyssa.

"It has never been a lack of interest towards men, but rather a lack of worthiness. I'm always inclined to lay with a true, worthy partner."

And with that, Nyssa licked Oliver's prick like it was an ice cream cone, inhaling his manly musk. She pressed down and deep throated Oliver. She only knew how to do through so texts and steamy late night conversations with Sara.

Nyssa cupped Oliver's balls when they filled up with cum. Cum which she would soon taste and soon enjoy. Nyssa bobbed her mouth up and down, slurping Oliver loudly and a pop echoed throughout the room from what she was doing to him.

"Nyssa," Oliver said. "I'm close….I'm going to cum in your mouth if I'm not careful."

Which was what Nyssa wanted, if her frantic head bobbing had been any indication. She stroked Oliver's balls and bobbed up and down, sucking Oliver deep into her throat. A loud pop echoed through the room and Nyssa inhaled her husband's prick until he finally burst into her mouth. And flooded Nyssa's mouth with his cum.

Oliver gently rocked into Nyssa's mouth. Despite every indication to face-fuck her hitting Oliver, he did want to make Nyssa's first time with a man rather pleasurable.

However, Nyssa had other ideas. She grabbed Oliver roughly by the shoulders and kissed him on the neck before pinning him down.

"I want you to fuck me, husband," Nyssa said. "I want you to treat me as your cock sleeve. Ramming your big, juicy penis into my pussy until I go numb."

Oliver just smiled. He had a tendency to attract women who enjoyed the rough stuff. Sara, Shado, Helena, McKenna, just to name a few. Oliver spread Nyssa's warm pussy lips and edged into her body. Her hungry pussy was ready to get her first male cock inside of her body.

The tip of his cock split open Nyssa's lips, and her moisture guided Oliver into her hole. Oliver leaned in and claimed full ownership of Nyssa's body, his right as her husband. And she resolved to be devoted to him, as they stood together and ruled the League into a new age, along with any concubines they picked up along the way.

Nyssa could think of a few candidates who were worthy, but that was for later. Oliver touched her body, and leaned into her.

"You're perfect. I'm glad we're sharing this together, my wife."

"Don't slow down, husband, I can take it!"

Oliver worked himself all the way into Nyssa and tightened her walls around him. Her warm, silken walls milked his prick and begged for Oliver to grab her tight and fuck her hard. Oliver knew precisely every button to push and ride Nyssa all the way to the end.

He stopped and pulled out of her. Nyssa's eyes flashed onto Oliver's confusion and frustration spilling through them.

"Why did you stop?"

Oliver picked up Nyssa and positioned her on his lap. He touched her soft legs and made Nyssa breath in. She liked having her legs played with, an interesting thing for Oliver to exploit in the future to make her as weak and wet as possible.

"I want to see the pleasure in your eyes."

A tight squeeze of Nyssa's chest and Oliver bit down on her nipple which sent juices flowing down and dripping onto his manhood before he slid inside of her. Oliver positioned Nyssa and drove her all the way onto him, filling her tight cunt up with his engorged prick. Nyssa squeezed him, the juices flowing down from the tip all the way to the base.

Nyssa rode her husband like it was always meant to be. His thick, veiny tool pushed endlessly into her body and spilled. Sara's explicit stories about her exploits with Oliver, perhaps a tool to get Nyssa to step up her game, had painted a vivid picture in Nyssa's mind. He lived up to all expectations, groping her chest and bouncing Nyssa down on his prick until it split her in half.

Each movement milked Oliver's pole. Nyssa's lovely body riding Oliver up and down, sent a tingling feeling through his prick. Oliver leaned in and slammed into her.

"Almost there."

"Finish inside me," Nyssa said.

Nyssa looked Oliver dead on in the eye. No reason for him to pull out. They were married, they were one, they were partners who would rule over the world.

Oh, this gorgeous women milked Oliver and worshipped his body. The tingling prepared to build through Oliver's balls until the point where they could no longer hold back and he lost his load inside of Nyssa. Oliver's thick load drenched Nyssa's protected womb and painted her insides white with pleasure.

Nyssa pressed down to make sure to squeeze every last drop of Oliver's seed into her willing and fertile body. Nyssa kissed her husband as the two of them came together one more time.

"So now what?" Oliver asked.

"Anything, the future is wide open for both of us," Nyssa murmured in Oliver's ear.

Nyssa rested her head on Oliver's shoulder as Oliver lightly caressed and hugged her body into his.  
 **End.**


	96. Not So Quiet Night(TheaAnissa)

**Not So Quiet Night(Anissa Pierce/Thunder and Thea Queen/Speedy).**

 ****Thea bent down at the knees, dressed in a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra, and no shoes. The flexible brunette moved around and caught the eyes of the gorgeous woman behind her. In the mirror, Thea caught a glimpse of Anissa Pierce, dressed in a pair of extremely tight shorts, a sports bra of her own. Her delicious dark thighs were on display and Thea appreciated Anissa just as much as Anissa appreciated her.

"Enjoying the view?"

"About as much as you are."

Anissa slid behind Thea. Thea met Anissa half way and kissed the ebony goddess on the lips with fire in her eyes and on her lips. Their tongues battled for domination. Thea always had been riled up after a good fight and the goons she and Anissa brought down on their team up had been a good fight.

The two slipped through a doorway, leading to the gym to a guest area. Complete with a lavish bed which they were both going to enjoy.

The time for fighting was over and it was time to play. Thea leaned down and kissed down Anissa's athletic body. She started on Anissa's thighs and kissed her all over. Thea could bury her face between Anissa's thighs until she almost lost her breath.

Anissa closed her eyes. Damn, the rich heiress gave some damn good head. And she was just licking Anissa through her shorts at the moment. Anissa decided to help Thea out and pulled down her shorts. Anissa's smooth, shaved pussy stuck in Thea's face and Thea slurped it, inhaling in her.

The attempts to vocalize a classic "damn, girl" had fallen on deaf ears. Anissa grabbed Thea around the back of the head and thrust forward. The juices spilled from Anissa's hot core had been lapped up by Thea.

Thea pulled away and motioned for Anissa to strip her top off. Anissa did so and Thea laid on top of her and worshipped Anissa with hot kisses. Anissa never had her breasts worshipped so expertly. Thea was sure full of surprises.

"It seems unfair."

Thea just wiggled her tongue down Anissa's cleavage and licked her belly button and pulled away. A wet passionate kiss followed between the two lovely ladies.

"What's unfair?" Thea asked.

"I don't get you," Anissa breathed. "I don't get to see you completely naked."

Thea licked Anissa good and deep and she slowly mounted Anissa. She stripped off her clothes article, by article, until Thea pressed on Anissa. Anissa used her strength to flip over.

"I hope I don't break this tight little pussy fucking it so hard," Anissa said with three fingers deep inside of Thea and pumping her good and hard.

"Well we'll see, won't we?" Thea asked with a foggy expression of lust dancing through her eyes. "I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Anissa smiled, she would be the judge of that. Several kisses planted down Thea's long, and athletic legs gave Anissa the full grasp of how hot Thea was. She leaned in and sucked on Thea's sweet toes, enjoying every last inch of the horny woman's body.

Thea's hot body rippled from Anissa worshipping her legs. Anissa crouched down and ground up against Thea. The two kissed each other. Thea wanted to show Anissa how much she wanted this and grabbed Anissa hard against the back of the head to deepen the kiss.

Anissa pulled away and ground against Thea a little more. Thea's tight body received a good going over. Anissa smiled at this portable little fuck toy, about ready to drive into her body. Thea's eyes locked onto her.

"Let me know if you can't take it anymore," Anissa said. "But otherwise, I'm going to fuck your tight little cunt until you pass out, rich girl."

"Oh, you act like I haven't done anything like this before," Thea said.

Thea's entire body burned the second Anissa rubbed her pussy down onto her. The friction increased from what Anissa did. Rotating in, out and around Thea's tight pussy and making her just flood all over the place, horny as hell from what Thea did to her.

"Cum for me," Anissa breathed. "Yes, cum for me hard."

Thea let out an intense moan and came all over Anissa. Anissa drove her fingers, two, and three at a time and rode Thea's tightening cunt out before licking them clean. A pretty damn sweet taste.

Anissa turned around and without any prompting, Thea dove onto Anissa's ass and licked her hole. Anissa felt Thea's warm and able tongue hit every point of her until she almost blacked out in pleasure. Thea pulled away completely and tormented Anissa's hole.

"I bet you intended to use me as your chair," Thea said. "Instead I'm going to bend you over and fuck your ass."

"You seriously had a strap on in that bag of tricks?"

"And this as well."

Thea's finger, slicked with hot oil, pushed into Anissa's asshole. Normally perfect for tripping up the bad guys, Thea got Anissa nice and ready. Her ass cheeks, looking amazing when it had been lubed up by Thea's fingers all the way into her.

Anissa looked like the latest co-star in some interracial lesbian superheroine porn, which she suspected had a lot of fans even though the genre name was kind of a mouthful. Only instead of actresses playing Speedy and Thunder, it was Speedy and Thunder acting out the most depraved fantasies of fanboys and fangirls the world over.

Speedy spanked Anissa's ass while fucking it deep. The ripping of her cheeks, and Anissa's breasts swaying while Thea pounded into her fueled the young woman's lust. The archer showed Anissa a skilled set of hands could be worth more than firing an arrow.

"I would not have you pegged for a squirter," Thea commented.

Yes, it was true though. Anissa squirted all over Thea's fingers and Thea fed off of the fingers. The sounds of the brunette archer treating Anissa's womanly discharge like candy only fueled more. And Thea got some more honey from the honey pot and licked her fingers up.

"Ah, is the bad little rich white girl making you cum?" Thea cooed.

Okay, Anissa really needed to check her stereotypes, because Thea just smashed all of her preconceived notions. She assumed that Thea, being a woman who lived in privilege, would be an easy bottom.

Well, Anissa remembered the saying about people who made assumptions. And falling into that trap ended up with Thea giving Anissa a thrill which blew her mind and stimulated all over Anissa's senses.

"Such a sexy woman, oh I can fuck you all day, but I'm sure you would bend me over and take me in the ass if I let you."

Anissa thought she would not get that thrill, at least not tonight. Thea rocked Anissa up against the headboard and Anissa saw stars when she came alongside of Thea. Thea squirted a little bit as well not as much as Anissa.

At least not this time. Thea pulled out and embraced Anissa's off to the side. She took Anissa's delicious breasts and cupped them hard. Thea's skilled hands moved down Anissa, kissing and sucking on the back of her neck.

Thea turned Anissa over. Her tender ass hitting the side of the bed caused Anissa to wince. Thea slid a pillow underneath Anissa, which allowed Thea to slide between Anissa's thighs and worshipping them all over again.

Anissa closed her eyes and just enjoyed Thea making her go off at least one more time. Thea savoring her juices like a fine wine made Anissa tingle.

A grin passed over Thea's face. Tonight could not have gone more perfectly if she tried. And those thighs, oh Thea would always appreciate Anissa's delicious thighs. They just were the perfect mixture of strength and softness.

Time to appreciate them until the need to breathe hit Thea.  
 **End.**


	97. Super Quickie(BarryKara)

**Super Quickie(Kara Danvers/Supergirl and Barry Allen/Flash)**

 ****Kara Danvers put the finishing touches on a story which she had been very proud of. The moment she finished typing, Kara filed the story away and a blast of lightning erupted in the office.

Everyone inside of the CatCo office stood frozen in time, with Kara the only one able to perceive anything coming around her. And a pair of arms wrapped around Kara and started to kiss the back of the beck of the reporter.

"Barry? Now?"

"No one will know because they're stuck thanks to Flashtime," Barry Allen said. "Besides, you loved when we had fun last time when everyone had been frozen around you in the office."

Kara turned around and kissed Barry hard. She slammed Barry onto the desk, as gently as possible, but with another firmness to show Barry she was down with this. And she took off Barry's pants at a respectable rate and fished the speedster's prick out of his pants. Kara smiled, and enjoyed the veiny throbbing organ in her hand. Kara's superhero partner/fuck buddy, was very well endowed indeed and Kara could hardly wait to take Barry's prick into her mouth, humming around it.

"I missed your mouth," Barry said. "And your super throat."

Kara's bright blue eyes locked on Barry from behind her glasses. The speedster grabbed onto Kara's ponytail and fucked the Girl of Steel's mouth at hyper speed. The youngster Danvers sister moaned from Barry working his manhood into her mouth, at the speed of light.

Pulling away, Barry came all over Kara's face. The seed dripped down her glasses, and Kara's soft fingers stroked Barry, jerking out his cum onto her tongue. Kara showed Barry a thick load on her tongue before swallowing.

Kara turned around, hiked up her skirt, and Barry pulled off her panties. Barry's tongue, vibrating at just the right frequency, sent a flash of lust through Kara's body. He moved up and down it, making Kara cum all over him.

"Barry! Stop teasing!"

Barry unbuttoned Kara's top and pinned her down on the desk, rubbing up against her. First Barry's thick organ rubbing back and forth against Kara's firm belly and between her toned, tanned thighs. Barry kissed her over and over again, licking the juices of it.

Finally, Barry lined up and shoved his cock into Kara. Kara's legs wrapped around Barry's body, friction erupting between both of the lovers as Barry pounded Kara on her own work desk, with Kara's fellow reporters frozen in time.

If Barry slipped and unfroze time, they would all see Kara being pounded relentlessly. The thought terrified and aroused the Girl of Steel at the same time. She could do nothing more than clutch Barry and milk his throbbing hard organ.

Kara's warm wet walls squeezed Barry. Thankfully Barry's recovery times were as fast as he was and Barry could slow down when it counted. Barry leaned in and kissed Kara's warm, moist lips and Kara returned the pleasure.

The insides of Kara's hot, scorching core rippled around Barry and tightened around his prick. The faster Barry buried himself inside of Kara, the more she enjoyed him and pressed down onto his groin. The sound of his balls slapping down onto Kara echoed throughout the office, although they were the only ones to hear them.

"Closer," Kara breathed.

"Me too."

Barry lifted Kara up and allowed Kara to bounce up and down on his lap. She looked so hot driving all the way down onto Barry's pole and squeezing down. Barry leaned back and kissed Kara, hammering every inch of her body with kisses.

Past the office, Barry pushed Kara outside, until Kara dangled over the balcony. The entire world below her, frozen in time, and nothing else mattered other than Barry pounding her over the edge of the balcony. Barry squeezed Kara's tit and released the pleasure all through Kara's body, making her cry out in pleasure from what Barry did to her.

"Cum for me. Supergirl deserves a super orgasm."

Kind of corny, but Kara would allow it. Barry hammering her tight cunt and stretching Kara in every way possible made her cry. Her body melted like butter. The speed force appeared to be one thing which could bend Kara, without the use of Red Solar Lamps or Kryptonite. Very good, as she thought. Barry leaned in, sucking on Kara's earlobe and releasing her body into another orgasm.

Barry's turn to unload inside of Kara and spill his warm, savory load into Kara's milking cunt. Kara clamped down hard and released inside of Kara until spurt after spurt of cum raced into her body.

The Girl of Steel slumped over, sinking onto her knees after Barry finished inside of her. Kara turned around and took Barry's cock into her mouth. Kara got it nice, and moist, while also edging a wet finger into her ass.

Because, Kara knew what happened next. One more hole to fill and they saved the best for last. Kara looked Barry dead in the eye and sucked him off very hard. She switched to Barry's balls and inhaled them, sucking them deeply.

"I'm ready."

Oh, Barry was not quite ready yet. Okay, his cock was good and throbbing, but he had to bend Kara over. Spread her succulent cheeks and taste her beautiful asshole, sucking on it hungrily and making Kara just lose it completely. Kara leaned back and moaned from Barry's tongue inside of her.

Kara's asshole was pink, tight, and beautiful, and Barry could not get it wet enough. He pulled away and squeezed Kara's fine cheeks. Barry grabbed two handfuls of that super booty and rammed all the way into Kara's ass from behind.

"Rao be praised!" Kara cried out.

Barry embraced Kara from behind and shifted his weight between her perfect legs. Every inch of her was perfect, but Kara's legs and ass stood out high above the rest of her. Barry leaned in and subtly marked Kara's neck, where it could be hidden by a shirt, but she would know. Kara would know and recall their little quickie in between the beats of the clock.

The ripple of Barry's balls hitting and spanking Kara constantly sent her over the edge. Kara reached the tipping point and Barry ended up balls deep in Kara's ass, grabbing her fine cheeks and pounding away at her.

"Perfect," Barry breathed in her ear. "Perfect."

Kara thought so as well. Barry kissed Kara's earlobe, sucking on it and making her squirt all over Barry's hand. Barry rubbed Kara's juices all over her body and got her good and wet.

Barry rocked Kara's ass and made her body tingle. The sheer thickness of Barry's cock left an imprint in her tight rectum, and the weight of Barry's swollen testicles indicated to Kara his orgasm was near and she could not wait.

The tightening in Barry happened and he grunted before flooding Kara with every single last drop of cum, coating Kara's squeezing thick rear. Barry held on, spanking Kara until her knees buckled and she spurted off one more again.

The two basked and cuddled, with time still frozen. There was an eerie beauty of being trapped together in Flasthime, with nothing to do but to keep each other company. Kara thought it was the only way to ensure there would be no trouble while she was getting some.

Because, having to catch a falling plane when close to the edge was a hell of a mood killer. Such was the perils of being a protector.

"Stop by again sometime?" Kara asked breathlessly.

"I will," Barry said.

Barry sped them off to get cleaned up, with Kara getting showered and dressed. Time resumed with Kara at her desk, still finishing the story. To everyone, only a second passed and the only sign was a big grin on Kara's face.

Which she could easily pass off as a story well done.  
 **End.**


	98. Bound and Taken(LoisDiana)

**Bound and Taken(Lois Lane and Diana/Wonder Woman)**

 ****"Well, well, well, aren't we in a predicament, Ms. Lane?"

Lois Lane thought Diana could say that again. Although in a good way. The Amazon Princess mounted Lois's body, wearing nothing other than a skin tight toga which fit her body. And barely contained Diana's ample breasts. The rope binding Lois caused her to barely have any movement. And what movement Lois did have left her squirming.

Diana ran a hand up Lois's stocking clad thighs. The Amazon Princess rubbed the Reporter through her panties, teasing her body. Circular motions erupted a flow from Lois's body.

"Better get these off before I ruin them."

"Good plan," Lois agreed. "Do it."

Diana leaned in and hiked up Lois's skirt. With Lois's panties exposed, Diana slowly pulled them off with her teeth. They pealed off of Lois, revealing her puffy, pink lips, with a slender amount of dark hair clasping down on it. Diana pressed a finger against Lois's hot body and she jolted up, fingers edging against Lois's hot core and releasing her.

"Fuck," Lois moaned out. "That's so good right now."

Diana licked her fingers clean and smiled. She turned Lois around and cupped Lois's ass.

"Tell me what you want?"

"I want you to hold me down and fuck my brains out. And I'd tell you that without this lasso too!"

Diana grinned and grabbed two hands full of Lois's ass before spreading her warm lips. A little taste of Diana driving her tongue into the reporter. Lois moaned excitedly and Diana pressed against her warm body, moaning expertly when sucking the juices from her.

"I know you would."

Diana tore Lois's blouse open and pulled off her bra in two fluid moments. The Amazon knew how to get a woman out of her clothes very quickly. Pinning down Lois, Diana claimed the spoils of war and kissed Lois's beautiful nude body. Other than the stockings and Lois's garter belt, Lois had been stripped down bare and Diana smiled.

Lois Lane had been involved knee deep in trouble, as per usual, when trying to get an exclusive. And she got more than an exclusive. The horny reporter got a rigorous rigorous pounding with Diana's skilled fingers working inside of her better than any sex toys.

"You taste delicious, Ms. Lane."

"But, it's unfair how I don't know how you taste."

Diana stripped down, straddling Lois when she did so. Lois's widening eyes followed the progress of Diana removing stitch after stitch of clothing. The revealing of Diana's body had been extremely alluring. Nice, round supple breasts, a flat stomach, a round ass, just everything, everything brought Diana's body to a fever pitch and she started drooling when locking her eyes on Diana.

"Fuck," Lois managed.

"You wanted to know how I tasted."

Pretty damn good, Lois thought, and she had been proven right. Diana arched back, shoving her pussy into Lois's receptive mouth. The reporter leaned in and sucked the juices from Diana, while also enjoying Diana's face. If Diana sat on Lois's face while fingering her to oblivion, that would be the best part.

Thankfully, Lois did not have a chance to vocalize it, being too busy devouring Diana's pussy. She licked, lapped, and sucked up every last drop of juice from her. Oh, fuck, that was very good and Lois Lane enjoyed the taste of Diana as she overflowed.

Diana slid her finger all the way into Lois and edged her a little bit, while licking it up herself. A good mouth, but Diana knew Lois had a good mouth. She reached in and pinched Lois's clit to induce more waves of pleasure all over her.

"Fuck me," Lois breathed out.

"Already half way there."

Diana smothered Lois's face in her heaving chest mountains. Those two beautiful breasts combined with Diana's ass rubbing all over her body. Oh, how Lois longed to grab it and do all sorts of naughty things with it. For now, Lois indulged herself in Diana's breasts, sucking her loudly and pulling her nipples into Lois's opened mouth.

"We're getting closer."

"Mmmph!"

A finger slipped into Lois's pussy and Diana rode the hell out of it. She pulled out when Lois had been at the edge and licked it.

"Tease," Lois breathed.

Diana aggressively tongue fucked Lois's throat in response. Despite being very well endowed, Lois found her chest was not compared to Diana's breasts. Badass and beautiful, two things which lit a fire underneath Lois's loins.

Back down between Lois's legs, and Diana had her way with the lovely reporter. Lois could just pass out from the pleasure. Diana gave her plenty of reasons to keep her head above the water and to get fucked aggressively and hard as hell. Lois Lane just loved it, loved being dominated more than she would ever admit.

Something about Diana just opened the door for so much more than Lois ever thought. Her pussy oozed and squirted all over the place, with Lois trying to thrust up and trying to break the lasso. Diana responded by sucking on her tits.

Watching Lois give into her base instincts sent a heat through Diana. A scorching feeling erupted through Diana's loins and she wanted one thing, and one thing alone. Diana crawled back and climbed on top of Lois's face to put out the fire between her legs.

Oh, Lois drove her tongue all the way inside of Diana, tasting her and licking the Amazon raw. Diana breathed in and out, fondling her chest when riding Lois's face.

Lois sucked in sweet oxygen and only got a mouth full of juices. Every now and then, Diana pulled out and allowed Lois to get some air. Not to mention lick the gap between Diana's thighs and tongue her slit.

Diana sat down on Lois's face and shoved three fingers deep inside of her. Lois tried to remain awake, holding her breath for as long as possible. And those delicious thighs rubbing against her face drove Lois breathless.

Paying special attention to Lois's breathing and heart rate, Diana carefully and casually pushed into her. She did not want Lois to black out completely, at least not yet. Diana pushed two, three fingers deep into the Amazon and caused her hips to bolt up all the way off of the bed.

"Delicious," Diana said with a long slurp of her fingers.

The digits slid deep into Diana's mouth and she sucked them clean very well. She looked at Lois's rippling body, smiling widely before pulling all the way out. It was Diana's time to cum and unleash all over Lois's face.

Lois felt like a waterfall just splashed all over her face. And Lois did some squirting of her own, all over Diana's hand.

The two came down. Diana once again straddled Lois's body and pinned the hot reporter down to the bed. The Amazon sensually licked Lois's orgasm off of her hands and made Lois just lose it completely in the eyes of Diana.

"One more time."

The dinner bell ringing, so to speak made Lois respond with a nod. Oh she wanted to go again and again and again until quite frankly she passed out. And Lois hoped she could at least keep up with the warrior woman like enough.

Lois's failure would be quite hot. And with that, Diana positioned her face between Lois's thighs and ate her while Lois returned the favor.  
 **End.**


	99. Mistress Frost(CaitlinIrisNora)

**Mistress Frost(Iris West-Allen/Caitlin Snow/Nora West-Allen)**

* * *

"Welcome to Mistress Frost's family therapy session."

Nora and Iris thought Caitlin's idea of family therapy was a bit skewed to be fair. Both women had been stripped down to their undergarments. Iris dressed in a red set and Iris in a black set which fit snugly against her beautiful body. The first thought entering Iris's mind, as taboo as it was, was how fuckable her daughter seemed.

"I can't blame you. You want to fuck her. She wants to fuck you. But, I'll be doing the fucking as well."

Caitlin, dressed in a corset, with a strap on cock dangling from her, and thigh high stockings and gloves, moved into position. She put her hands on the back of Nora's hair and Iris's, stroking it very carefully and pulling her on in.

"You belong to me today. Let's get those pussies ready. Providing they aren't ready soaked."

The panties came off and Caitlin jammed her fingers into Nora and Iris. Their tight, warm cunts wrapped around Caitlin as she shoved her fingers inside of them. Back and forth she rocked, edging both of the gorgeous women to some kind of breaking point.

"They're soaked. They're very soaked. They're going to be dripping wet by the time I'm done with you."

Nora squirmed underneath Caitlin's hand. Caitlin drew just enough body heat from Nora to make her feel it, but not enough to cause Nora any discomfort. She mastered the art of drawing heat, just as much as Caitlin edged her to the end.

Iris fared not too much better, or fared really good. Caitlin hit all of the right points, pulling out and licking her fingers clean.

"The two of you are going to eat each other out once I release you. You're going to learn to love each other like you love yourselves."

Caitlin, now in full Killer Frost mode, undid the ropes which bound Nora and Iris onto the bed. Nora climbed over and looked Iris in the eyes.

"Mom, I've always wanted to fuck you."

"Come at me then, baby girl," Iris breathed.

Nora and Iris made out, their tongues hitting each other at the right point. Several light nibbles hit Iris on her lower lip and Nora sucked on it, hungering for pleasure. She moved down, with Caitlin slapping her on the ass. This action gave Nora ll the hint to get going and start devouring Iris.

Really getting going, and Nora decided to do a bit of a homecoming, although technically Iris had not given birth to her. Time travel was a bit weird sometimes and Nora decided to not think about it, when she could dive tongue first into her mother's warm pussy.

Caitlin stuck her tongue into Nora's ass, which caused the young speedster to yelp in surprise. Caitlin's cool tongue pressed up against Nora's warm asshole and pulled all the way out of her. She licked back and forth, getting Nora nice and wet.

"Your turn," Caitlin said. "Go ahead, and lick your daughter's cunt out."

Nora scrambled onto Iris's face. Iris took her daughter's sweet cheeks in hand and edged her tongue all the way into Nora's warm pussy. The sweet juices pouring down her daughter was very good.

Caitlin's arousal increased enough, just enough to grow a cock made of solid ice. She watched Iris move back and forth. Caitlin pressed her hands down onto Iris's heaving breasts and squeezed them very hard, grabbing them hard and releasing them.

Iris let out a cry, muffled slightly by her own future daughter's warm, wet folds. She edged closer into Nora, working in and out of her body. Caitlin dancing and edging a bit closer to Iris's entrance, made her hot and bothered.

"Time for the next round of therapy."

Having a large cock made of Caitlin's frozen fluids ram into her, well to put things bluntly, Iris was not sure how this qualified as therapy. However, her legs had been extended up on Caitlin's shoulder to allow her to go all the way deep.

Good thing Iris had been twitching wet and made Caitlin drive all the way into her body. Caitlin got even wetter and grew as thick as possible, with her ice cock stuffing Iris all the way. She smiled at Nora and licked her lips.

Nora vibrated all over Iris's face. The tongue fucking of Nora's mother brought the speedster to a very immpressive conclusion. Nora rained down her juices on Iris's face and and slid back, breathing heavily.

"Yes, that tastes good."

Caitlin pressed down on Iris and kissed her. Their breasts rubbed together from Caitlin working her tongue in and out of Iris's mouth. The two lovely women kissed each other, with Caitlin licking up the wet treat left on Iris's face.

Iris squirted all over the place, cumming hard on Caitlin's cock. Caitlin came as well, the cum melting the ice and leaving Iris dripping wet.

"Clean up your mother."

Nora slid over Iris's body and pressed down onto her hips briefly. The two lovely women made out, with Iris moaning. Oh, her daughter moved down and worshipped Iris's breasts. Nora sucked on one nipple while pinching the other and releasing it.

Caitlin once again returned to pleasure Nora. Anus and pussy, both of them opening up for Caitlin's skilled fingers edging inside. Nora leaned down further and buried herself between Iris's body and Nora licked her tight cunt.

Oh, it tasted really good, with Caitlin and Iris's juices combined. Nora thought she was going to lose it completely. Caitlin fingered her from behind a little bit.

"I'm going to fuck your tight little body," Caitlin said. "Don't think I forgot when my favorite strap on went missing."

Caitlin put the same strap on back on and edged it into Nora's hole. She had her pick of the two tight wet holes, her anus or her pussy. Both of them looked delicious and Caitlin pressed a hand in to squeeze Nora's tight backside and released it with a very hard spank which made her moan vigorously. Nora clutched Caitlin and released juices all over her.

"Your ass is mine now, Speedster."

The tight cheeks of Nora West-Allen spread and Caitlin rammed the same strap-on which Nora borrowed months ago all the way up her ass. Caitlin took the sweet, rich cheeks, fitting very nicely into her hand, and buried all the way inside of her.

"And it's a good ass. So spankable. And so fuckable. Very fuckable. Right?"

Yes, very fuckable, a very dazed Nora thought. Caitlin rammed all the way into her from behind, taking her thick ice cock into her. Caitlin grabbed Nora's chest and pulled her back.

Iris collapsed on the bed and watched the show. Watched Caitlin stuff Nora from behind and repeatedly stroke her clit. Caitlin beckoned Iris over and without words, Iris knew precisely what Caitlin wanted. She climbed over and stuck her warm, wet tongue into her daughter's horny little hole and shoved it all the way inside.

"So fuckable," Caitlin breathed. "You love having your hole stuff. You love having your ass fucked by your Mistress while Mommy licks out your dirty little cunt."

"Yes!" Nora yelled. "Oh, Mistress, please let me cum!"

Killer Frost grinned and sucked on Nora's sweet little neck, giving her little frostbite lovebites which healed instantly. What a rush, and what a feeling to ram into Nora's tight ass from behind. She rammed all the way inside, grabbing onto Nora and pushing all the way inside of her.

Iris looked up, her daughter's vibrating body pleasantly releasing cum. The wet and able tongue of Iris dove all the way into Nora and pulled all the way out of her, licking her adult daughter from the future very hard.

"Cum one more time," Caitlin said. "Fill your mother's mouth with cum. Drown her in it. Shower your mother in your slutty juices. Show how much you enjoy your incest. You wanted to hate-fuck her for a long time."

Granted, those who lived in glass houses should not throw stones. The frosty scientist edged a little bit deeper into Nora's ass and came inside of her. Iris came as well as did Nora and the three women just sprayed all over the place.

Caitlin just smiled and nudged Nora to the side. She walked over and cupped Iris and kissed the woman. Iris sighed softly as Caitlin tongued the woman's throat, pushing in and pulling out before nibbling all over her.

"Don't think I'm done just yet."

"Oh, I'd be a fool to think that," Iris said.

"You catch on quickly."

Iris bent over, obedient, and ready to be taken. Caitlin showed mercy on the daughter and decided to focus completely on the mother and stuffing her holes. If Nora wanted to jump in and help Caitlin, she could.

Things worked out a bit better than Caitlin thought. And Iris's holes reacted to Caitlin's touch, the finger delving deep inside of her, teasing Iris and tempting her for even more fun to come.  
 **End.**


	100. Something Old(NyssaAvaSara)

**Something Old, Something New(Sara Lance, Ava Sharpe, and Nyssa al Ghul)**

 ****Nyssa's eyes locked firmly on the lover of Nyssa's true beloved, Sara. While Nyssa accepted Sara would move on, especially through the adventures she had and Nyssa had to forge her own path, there was a huge part of Nyssa's heart which always carried a torch for Sara and it would not be extiguished by any means.

Sara positioned herself between these two women. Her past and present collided, here sometime in the distant future, which was the nature of time travel.

"So, you're with her now," Nyssa said.

"Yeah, and you were with her in the past," Ava said. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Yes, but I do not begrudge the two of you to get together," Nyssa said. "And doors will not be shut, but I must warn you, if you do anything to hurt her, I have ways of making people disappear."

Ava believed that one hundred percent of the way. A nervous Sara looked from one woman to the other, wondering how to best mediate this tense situation. She did have feelings for Nyssa, still cropping up, and those feelings for Ava were still there. Sara faced a complex situation and wanted to throw her head back. Monogamy had been rather unfair, in Sara's mind at times, although some would call her names for thinking such a thing.

"You worked together, we worked together, we were great," Sara said. "So maybe we should…."

Nyssa leaned in and kissed Ava on the lips. This was not the situation which Sara expected, although Ava kissing back had been even more shocking. Nyssa pulled off and Sara felt the familiar strength, and yet softness, of Nyssa's kiss as well. She pulled away and Sara and Ava completed the trifected.

"We can try it," Ava said with a sigh.

"If nothing else, to see where it goes," Nyssa said.

Sara responded with a nod. A threesome, that would be something. Nyssa and Ava wrapped their arms around Sara and started kissing her. Almost as if the two women were competing for who could kiss Sara the hardest and who could enjoy her lips even more. They also stripped Sara down and Sara's hands likewise moved into position, stripping these two gorgeous vixens down completely.

Nyssa found the area between Sara's legs intoxicating as always. She licked Sara's pussy and caused a cry. Oh, that was her beloved, so hyper-sensitive and so receptive.

Ava frowned. The moment Nyssa got done eating Sara out, she came up with mouth dripping with Sara's juices. Ava dove in and devoured Sara.

"AVA!" Sara groaned.

Nyssa looked at Ava's rocking behind and decided to spice things up a little bit. Namely by sliding her wet finger into Ava's backside from behind, stretching her out around the the anal core. Nyssa rocked back and forth with a tease.

Ava had been used to some sexual kinkiness being in a relationship with Sara. Nyssa, Sara's once beloved who she still harbored some feelings for joining in, it added to things and allowed Ava's wet hole to be stuffed from behind.

After Ava came up for air, face dripping with Sara's honey, Nyssa grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Nyssa crashed on top of Ava.

Sara crawled on top of Nyssa while Nyssa mounted Ava. Sara wasted little time spreading Nyssa's warm lips and kissed her between her legs. Those toned, dark thighs, oh how Sara missed having her mouth on them. She loved Ava, but Nyssa had been the first woman Sara had a really serious relationship with. So she would always have a place in Sara's hear.

Ava Sharpe's mind just went completely wild with what Nyssa had been doing. Sara's tongue dancing against her very briefly before going up against her.

"This shouldn't feel so right."

Nyssa smiled and came up from Ava's gushing pussy. She crawled over and kissed Ava down on the lips, their tongues meeting together and pulling away. Sara shoved her fingers into both of them as well, finger-fucking both of them.

Sara pulled out and tasted both of the women. Both tasted good in their different ways. Ava like lemons, Nyssa like watermelon, both of them amazing. The Captain of the Legends pinned both women down onto the bed and finger-banged the hell out of them.

"Mmm, we're just getting started," Sara said.

Ava and Nyssa had been allowed to sit up and both leaned in to worship Sara's body with kisses. Ava slid her fingers into Sara's wet pussy while Nyssa grabbed onto Sara's butt cheeks, spread them, and ate her ass out. Ava dove down, licking Sara's pussy completely out. Sara rocked her head back and forth. The warrior played with her chest as the two women of her dreams just played with her all over.

"Sooo good!" Sara moaned out. "Keep it up. Don't stop!"

Neither woman intended to stop, no matter what the cause. Ava came up from Sara and kissed her softly on the lips. Their tongues melted together in hot pleasure, with Sara leaning on in to join her girlfriend in a hot makeout session. She pulled away and scissored Ava while Nyssa kept eating her ass out.

Nyssa found Sara's tight, juicy ass to be an addiction. One which she had to indulge in on a regular basis. She came up, Sara's back hole nice and wet.

"Third drawer," Sara breathed in between moans.

A smile popped over the face of the former League of Assassins member. Nyssa produced a strap on from the drawer and handed one to Ava. Ava took it and pushed it in, with Sara alternating between both women, sucking on their cocks and getting them good and wet.

They would be inside of her holes in a matter of moment, so it would be best to get them good and wet.

Nyssa pinned Sara's body from one end and Ava from the other end. She screamed out loud when Ava and Nyssa speared her ass and pussy, stuffing her completely full.

"I missed doing this," Nyssa breathed.

Ava closed her eyes, with Nyssa grabbing her hands and putting them on Sara's chest. Taking the hint, Ava squeezed Sara's breasts and earned several hot and hungry moans from her.

"This is so hot," Ava managed. "Why?"

"Because, we're pleasuring a woman we love," Nyssa added.

Nyssa ran her hands through Sara's golden locks and kissed her multiple times over. Sara writhed back and forth, bouncing on Nyssa's strap on which edged all the way up her ass. This was hot, so very hot, beyond hot in fact. Nyssa closed her eyes and let out another cry of pleasure.

Ava could feel Sara's tighten around her, and this just prompted Ava to go all in and pound Sara's pussy even more. The horny blonde always found a way to get some kind of sexual beast to rise out of Ava. To push her lips and to go reckless on her.

To say Sara had been in heaven, had been an understatement. Especially since Sara was certain heaven had not been her stop when she died, given her past misdeeds. Of course, Sara did not want to get into any conversation about the spiritual nature of the soul and where it went, not when her holes could be so aggressively pounded and filled by the two women which Sara loved above all else.

"Cum for us," Ava breathed in Sara's ear. "You know you want this."

"Mmmmm!"

This loud pop of pleasure echoed throughout the room. Nyssa and Ava pinned Sara's body between the two of them and had their wicked way with her. Pushing themselves into her holes, stretching and releasing Sara, making her cry out in endless waves of pleasure.

"Yes, beloved, let it go like I know you can," Nyssa said.

"Soooo goood!" Sara moaned. "Oh, I love both of you."

Perhaps the three of them would have further discussion about how any relationship would work past this one night stand. In the meantime, Sara had been too blinded by the pleasure and how the orgasm rippled through her body.

Nyssa finished, good and hard, the strap on soaked when she dripped all over Sara's ass. One stolen look at Ava showed the Time Bureau Director had been just as hungry and horny as well.

Ava came hard over Sara next. Oh, this was a hell of a ride and Sara cumming alongside of Ava, just made things all better.

Then, Sara, oh Sara's turn. Sara came hard. Nyssa and Ava took turns hitting all of her pleasure spots and getting Sara writhing in pleasure. Her pussy spurted all over Ava and went off like a fountain. Each clutching movement brought Sara closer and closer to the end.

"And we love you as well," Nyssa said.

"Yes."

Ava and Nyssa joined each other with a kiss. This one less of a challenge, and more of pure, burning passion. Their lips melded together.

Sara watched the two lovers of her life bound, holes a bit raw from the pounding. There had been no question about how Sara Lance had been an adaptable type and would slide on in.

Only she needed the right opening.  
 **End.**


	101. Enchanting Encounters(BonnieBAlexD)

**Enchanting Encounters(Alex Danvers and Bonnie Bennett from the Vampire Diaries)**

 ****Racing through the rain, into what seemed like an old rundown hotel room, seemed a bit peculiar to those who had been a second party observer. There had been a very good reason why Bonnie Bennett entered this hotel room and a hand pulled her inside.

"Must you go with the cloak and dagger stuff?" Bonnie asked.

Alex Danvers smiled at the dark-skinned witch and pulled her into an embrace. The older woman leaned down and kissed the college student on the lips, their tongues clashing together. Bonnie found herself take out with a breath.

"Sorry, about all of the deception," Alex said. "It comes with the business. You've cracked the code."

"Well, you cracked half of it," Bonnie said. "The cube is about equal parts of science and magic, so I couldn't even get to the magical core of it with your groundwork."

Always so modest and very lovely as well. Alex unbuttoned Bonnie's jeans and kissed her very aggressively. She pulled down down, revealing Bonnie's long and lovely legs, with a small white thong underneath. A nice contrast to Bonnie's skin tone, if Alex said so herself. She took off Bonnie's shirt, to reveal a match bra.

With Bonnie stripped down to her underwear, Alex bent Bonnie over the bed and covered Bonnie's delicious brown skin with multiple kisses. The greatest magic of all, tantric energy, sent a good wave through Bonnie's loins. Alex leaned in and fingered her lover, setting her up for a hell of an explosion.

Bonnie tried to protest how it seemed unfair Alex remained clothed and yet Bonnie stripped down to nothing. However, those protests faded away. Alex laid on top of Bonnie, kissing her and practically worshipping Bonnie's body. Their lips edged closer, with Alex nibbling on Bonnie's lips and pulling away from her.

Alex slipped off her skin tight body suit and revealed her firm athletic body. Stunning and she blew Bonnie away. Bonnie helped Alex out of her clothes, until she wore nothing but her boots. The two kissed each other hard. Bonnie lifted her hips up so Alex could slide her thong off. One last move removed Bonnie's bra and exploded her delicious breasts, with erect nipples to the world.

"I have to suck them," Alex said. "You don't mind."

"Never."

Bonnie gave her consent by leaning chest first and Alex leaned in, sparks flickering the candles around the room. Bonnie never normally lust control like this. Only around Alex. Which pretty much showed how Alex hit all of the right buttons and made Bonnie just squirm underneath her body.

"I have to have you," Alex said. "I have to taste you. I will taste you. I will eat your pussy and lick it dry."

"Mmmm….mmm!" Bonnie cried out.

Alex rammed her tongue into Bonnie and ate her out. Bonnie clutched the back of Alex's head firmly and encouraged her. Alex sucked, licked, and pretty much devoured Bonnie and came up with a big smile on her face. Which Bonnie quickly turned into something else when she pounced Alex and kissed her into the bed.

"You're getting a lot better with those restraining spells," Alex breathed out.

"Lucky for you."

Bonnie played with Alex's folds and got her hips moving up and down. The first finger slipped into Alex, followed by a second finger, and then a third finger. Alex leaned on in and let herself be thrilled by Bonnie. Bonnie's fingers wiggled inside of her and manipulated Alex to an orgasm.

With a smile, Bonnie extracted her fingers. One by one, the horny woman licked them. She mounted Alex for an encounter, their wet pussies oozing together. Bonnie lowered herself, closer to Alex to the point where she breathed on Alex's neck.

"I want you badly," Bonnie said. "Do you want me?"

Bonnie turned around and swayed her ass while crawling down the bed. This was unfair, due to Alex being bound on the bed. Bonnie took her time in untreading the binding spell and made Alex chase her down on the bed. Bonnie cooed loudly in excitement from Alex grabbing onto her hips and yanking Bonnie in. Multiple kisses sent a tremor down Bonnie's body and Alex pulled her in closer.

"What do you think?"

The answer revealed itself by how wet Alex's pussy felt and more importantly how nice it was rubbing against her own. Alex pressed down onto Bonnie's breasts and gave them a squeeze which released some tension from around her body. Alex kissed and sucked on Bonnie's neck to drive her completely delirious with pleasure.

One second later, Alex entered Bonnie from behind. A wave of energy pulsed between the two women. Alex leaned in and pushed a bit deeper into Bonnie. She pulled Bonnie up off of the bed. Taking her time and really enjoying the way Bonnie's body writhed underneath her.

Despite Alex being an older woman, Bonnie took control quite a few times. However, during the times where Alex took control, it was simply stunning and Alex just launched her juices all over Bonnie's wet pussy, oozing them all over the bed. Alex nibbled down on Bonnie's neck and sucked it hard to leave a couple of good love bites all over it.

"I'm going to make you cum all night long," Alex breathed.

"Please, don't hold back!"

No intention to. Alex had a hold on the delectable Bonnie Bennett and would stop at nothing to hammer her silly. Alex pressed forward and ground up against the woman's delicious pussy, releasing a flood all between Bonnie's thighs and getting her dripping wet.

"Not going to hold back, not going to hold back at all," Alex said with her kisses increasing in intensity down Bonnie's body. "I'm going to fuck you until you can barely remember your name."

Oh, that would be something. Bonnie felt the tension and felt Alex's forceful motions as she pinned Bonnie against the side of the bed. Alex rode Bonnie more vigorously from behind until Bonnie exploded all over Alex.

Alex pulled away from Bonnie and turned the enchanting witch around. Bonnie attacked Alex's thighs to lavish the juices off of her. She nibbled, sucked, bit, and did everything in her body.

The moment Bonnie finished is when Alex dove in again. Alex pinned Bonnie down and ground up against her. Alex engulfed Bonnie's face between her perky chest and Bonnie sucked them. The thrill of Alex's hot athletic body driving its way down into Bonnie sent her over the top.

Again, Bonnie Bennett came and she came like a geyser going off after the pressure being impacted for several years. Alex climbed down to Bonnie's body and lapped up her core.

Bonnie slammed Alex back down onto the bed and restrained her once again. The witch took her time and had her wicked way with the DEO Agent. Alex thrust up and down to meet Bonnie's fingers and then tongue going inside of her. A slimy appendage slid down Alex's leg while Bonnie rubbed up against her. Bonnie shimmied with sweat and looked like a goddess about ready to mount Alex.

With magical spell growing Bonnie a temporary cock, she slammed deep into Alex's cunt hard. Bonnie pressed down and kissed Alex, her thighs hitting Alex along with the set of testicles which grew from the spell. Bonnie's thick, dark member, split Alex hard and Alex pressed down.

"I love magic!" Alex cooed in Bonnie's ear.

"Yeah, it could be pretty cool sometimes," Bonnie agreed. "But, you know, the true magic is feeling what your cunt does when you lose it."

Alex burst all over Bonnie, splashing her with a flood. Bonnie stuffed Alex with multiple thrusts and pounded the hell out of her body.

She did not go into this, intending to transfigure her sex organs to fuck Alex. However, Bonnie just went with the flow and saw what happened. If her theory was correct, the sex organs would turn back upon orgasm.

Bonnie burst inside of Alex and filled her body with enough cum which made her belly swell and make Alex look like she was nine months pregnant and ready to burst. Bonnie closed her eyes, thinking about the implausibility of actually being able to knock another woman up, even with magic. She was good, but not that good.

Although the thought made Bonnie tingle. She rode Alex to the end, injecting load after load into Alex's tightening cunt until both women felt satisfied.

"That was something," Alex said.

"It sure was," Bonnie said. "Oh, I'm drained now."

Alex was too. Bonnie Bennett and Alex Danvers cradled each other in their arms and lightly cuddled while kissing each other. Wondering what other adventures their relationship would bring.  
 **End.**


	102. What Happens In Russia(NatashaROliverQ)

**What Happens In Russia(Oliver Queen/the Green Arrow and Natasha Romanoff/The Black Widow)**

 ****A crash through the roof sent Oliver Queen down onto the ground. The hooded vigilante landed on his feet and looked up just enough to view a figure dressed in black coming down from the heavens and sending a pair of staffs down towards his head. At the least minute, Oliver dodged the attack and took the attacker down.

Beautiful, red hair, curvy figure poured into a skintight body suit, and one of the most deadly women in the world, The Black Widow had what it took to take Oliver and put him on the ropes. Oliver fought her off and flipped her down before the two crashed down onto the bed.

Natasha grabbed the back of her adversaries head and pulled him into an aggressive kiss which Oliver returned. Oliver pulled almost all the way, flashing Natasha one of those smiles and lightly kissing up the side of her neck.

"You're slipping," Oliver said. "A lot."

Natasha frowned in response and had a couple of remarks she could make to that. Oliver had her breast out and squeezed it. The ample amount of tit meat pushed into Oliver's hand as his skilled hands manipulated them. He leaned down and sucked her nipple. Natasha let out a hiss from Oliver sucking on her nipple quite vigorously.

"I've got the information you've requested," Natasha breathed. "We had to make it convincing, there are eyes everywhere."

"But not in this bedroom," Oliver said in between nipples. "Therefore, I can give you your payment."

Off came Oliver's pants and his payment, in the form of a rock hard cock popped out. Natasha opened her mouth wide for Oliver to cram his thick dick into her mouth. The Black Widow looked stunning with a cock rammed to her throat. Oliver kicked up things to another pace by holding Natasha's head and throat fucking her into the bed.

She enjoyed her payment and would enjoy it a lot more in a matter of minutes. Oliver roughly took her mouth, slamming repeatedly into Natasha and causing a ring of drool to appear on his manhood. Oliver pulled out almost all the way only so he could slam her throat.

"I know you like me roughly throat fucking you," Oliver said. "But, for now, hands where I can see them."

Natasha obliged, hands pressed on the top of her head. Oliver grabbed two hands full of Natasha's hair and smashed her throat. His balls Natasha a couple of times, making her gasp in pleasure. The intense look in Oliver's eyes told Natasha he was close to bursting.

Oliver closed his eyes and marveled at the fruits of the mouth of this lovely women. Natasha sucked him hard and thrilled Oliver's loins. Her skilled hand cupped and released Oliver's balls, getting him closer to the breaking point. No matter how deep he buried his thick prick into Natasha's mouth, she cried out in pleasure when Oliver thrust into the way.

The call for Oliver's cum happened and Oliver pinned Natasha's head onto the bed and throat-fucked her until she saw stars. With Oliver at the brink, he exploded into Natasha's mouth and filled it up with his cum. Oliver's balls contracted and expanded until they finished in emptying.

"Perfect as usual."

Oliver stripped Natasha down until she wore nothing but her boots and thong. Natasha took off Oliver's top and pressed her breasts against his muscular chest. The two enjoyed each other's company and Natasha, wrapping her hand around Oliver, pumped him.

"I'm not going to rest until this nice hard cock fills all my holes," Natasha said. "I bet you'll leave me sore and dripping as per usual."

"Off to a good start," Oliver grunted.

Oliver turned Natasha around and began to fuck her thighs. Natasha's perfect, toned, juicy thighs, which rubbed Oliver. The friction of his prick edging against Natasha's perfect legs were second only to the cum building in his balls. And the feeling of groping her bouncing breasts.

Natasha turned around and slammed herself onto Oliver. Oliver's throbbing hard cock entered Natasha's wet pussy. Natasha pinned him down on the bed, breasts bouncing up and down.

"Suck," Natasha begged of him. "I need you to grab my hips, impale me on your cock, while your mouth is all over my breasts."

Oliver grabbed Natasha's hips and slammed her down. He pounded the Black Widow vigorously and her mouth hung open. Oliver took Natasha's perfect jugs in hand and squeezed them to make her cry out.

They switched after a few moments to Oliver slamming Natasha into a wall and pounding her pussy aggressively. This had not been the first time they had an encounter over the years and Oliver wished to have his way with the lovely spy.

"Pound me!" Natasha cried out. "Take me, fuck my pussy raw! Wreck me! Wreck me good! Wreck me out! Wreck me until I can barely stand!"

Oliver clapped Natasha's lovely cheeks and pulled away from her. The moans coming from the Black Widow only echoed the faster Oliver slammed into her body. He rode her harder and harder until the point where Natasha's tight, wet walls clamped down and squeezed the hell out of Oliver's thick prick which make his balls throb.

He teased Natasha's back entrance, giving her a signal of what was to come. The archer and the spy enjoyed each other until the tension in Oliver's balls came to a fever pitch and Oliver let loose with his orgasm, spilling his seed into Natasha's warm cavern as she clutched him.

"Yes!" Natasha moaned after Oliver finished up inside of her.

Oliver pulled out. As Natasha loved to do, the Black Widow dropped to her knees and sucked the cock of her partner. The hard prick got even harder as Natasha canvased every inch as it throbbed closer to the back of her throat. Natasha pulled out, licking Oliver's swollen head and kissing him.

The sounds Natasha made were envigorating and they brought Oliver's tool further down Natasha's eager throat. Oliver grabbed onto the back of the head of this gorgeous woman and no matter how much he wanted to face fuck Natasha, Oliver had to remember a prize he equally sought out.

A perfect, round, fuckable prize. Oliver pulled out of Natasha's mouth. The sultry spy kissed the tip of Oliver's head and sucked him very hard.

"I need you," Natasha breathed.

"Assume the position."

Natasha bent over the bed, cheeks properly primed. Oliver clapped the meaty cheeks, feeling they move against his hands. With each grope, Oliver played with Natasha's gorgeous rear end and really got her going, moaning. Natasha peered over her shoulder and smiled.

"Remind me what that big cock can do," Natasha breathed. "Fuck me in the ass. My slutty ass, it was met for a large cock like yours."

Oliver grabbed onto Natasha and did not make it easy on her. He wanted to tease Natasha until she was practically dripping for him. With Oliver rubbing and grinding himself between her two cheeks.

"You must want it. Bad. You're soaked!"

Oliver fingered Natasha's already stuffed pussy, cum from both of them just dripping out of it. Oliver grinned and pressed down onto the side of Natasha's neck sucking on it.

"It's meant for me!"

Oliver agreed, reared back and slammed his thick organ right into Natasha's anus. The warmth which surrounded Oliver almost made him black out as he entered the Black Widow's ass. An ass which most men would break down and melt to just get a chance to look at, never mind fuck.

The Black Widow let out her cry of passion from Oliver ramming her. It might not be as long in her ass. However, he made every single thrust count and send the Black Widow to new heights of passion.

Pushing deep into the wonderful and tight ass of the Black Widow felt like heaven. Oliver could do nothing to hold back his need to rail this tight ass and bring the Black Widow to higher heights of pleasure. She wanted it, bad and Oliver intended to give it to her as much as possible.

"Such a perfect ass," Oliver groaned. "It needs to be fucked."

Natasha bit down on her lower lip and encouraged Oliver to do the deed and keep smashing her ass. Oliver obliged the crimson haired vixen and dominated her until she shook all over the bed.

With one more push, Oliver finally lost it. He made sure Natasha had the orgasm of her life before busting a nut in the Black Widow's beautiful ass. Oliver saw stars flash behind his eyeballs from the clenching and milking of this specimen underneath him.

The feeling of riding Natasha's ass the climax gave Oliver a feeling more vigorous than any cardio workout. He pulled away to admire the handiwork and judging by Natasha's soft sighs, she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

One more time, Natasha sucked Oliver's cock, cleaning it in the aftermath. She pulled away and gave Oliver a parting kiss.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Oliver said.

"And I'll be around," Natasha said.

One more squeeze for the road, of Oliver's package and Natasha's ass, before The Black Widow slipped out. And the Green Arrow went off with the two parting ways.

Until tomorrow night.  
 **End.**


	103. Stunned By a Siren(BatwomanBlackSiren)

**Stunned By a Siren(Dinah Laurel Lance(Earth Two)/Black Siren and Kate Kane/Batwoman)**

"I wonder what I'm going to do with you."

The teasing tone of the Black Siren made Batwoman realize she never both hated or loved a woman at the same time so much. It was quite the paradox. One thing which was not confusing is how Black Siren got the drop on her. She was a bit sloppy tonight and paid for it big time.

Now Black Siren strung up Batwoman, legs spread in a very intoxicating manner. If Black Siren decided, she could leave Batwoman to be found. Either both Gothams Gangs or by the extreme corrupt Gotham City Police force. Neither appeared to be good to be honest. Black Siren's fingers danced against Batwoman's slit and slowly, she undid her belt and removed it.

The alternate Earth version of Dinah Laurel Lance licked her lips and looked at Batwoman's pussy. Juicy as ever before. Kate Kane had been a very interesting and challenging woman. However, Black Siren loved a challenge and loved how this woman reacted to her touch.

"Dry spell for you lately, honey?" Black Siren teased her. "I've been there."

"Just shut up and fuck me already," Batwoman said.

"Yeah, that Bat thing really isn't that intimidating because you're strung up like a Christmas decoration," Black Siren said. "Or, Halloween, I suppose, because that would be more fitting with the Bat thing."

Black Siren exposed Kate's neck ever so slightly and kissed her a couple more times, lightly pressing her lips against the back of Kate's neck. Oh, this was going to be kind of intense by the time Kate got done with her. So hot and so good, for so many reasons.

"I'm going to fuck you and you're going to enjoy what I'm going to do with you," Black Siren said. "But, first, a little taste test for what is to come."

Batwoman's legs spread. Black Siren had been right about one thing, she had been in the midst of a dry spell. And Black Siren's skilled hands and even more skilled tongue pushed into her. Kate tried to keep her stoic look, trying not to let Black Siren in on how much this thrilled her.

The human body had a way of betraying the human mind, when she needed to keep cool the most. And Black Siren tasted the evidence of that, slurping on Batwoman and getting her intense.

One of Batwoman's arms wiggled free, but not enough to break free completely. Black Siren's hands brushed over Batwoman's boots and removed them. With Kate's feet bare, Black Siren pushed her tongue against Kate's feet and slowly tortured them by licking her feet and sucking on her toes.

A small vibration against the sole of Kate's foot sent tremors through her body and caused her juices to rain down.

"Batwoman has sensitive toes, good to know," Black Siren said. "To think, all people need to defeat you is a giant feather. Upload that one on the Internet and it will go viral."

Batwoman almost slid out of the bindings. Black Siren grabbed her and released Batwoman, showing who was in control. The two women entered a heavy liplock with each other, hungering for the other's mouths. Batwoman opened up wide and Black Siren shoved her tongue a little bit deeper.

Love bites had been left on Batwoman's neck and Black Siren pulled away.

"If I didn't know any better, you were getting into this."

Black Siren exposed her pussy and wiggled it into Batwoman's face. Until Batwoman dove into it, like a starving woman going for her meal. And the meal had been one which had been appreciated things to Batwoman digging her tongue all the way into her.

Oh, the loud slurping, the intense slurping, Black Siren's eyes just popped open and she moaned. To say Batwoman had her right where she needed to be would be putting things mildly. This woman knew exactly how to hit all of the right buttons to make Black Siren lose it completely. Black Siren clutched onto the floor, rocking back and forth with Batwoman eating her out.

Finally, Batwoman pulled out of Black Siren and kissed down her neck. Black Siren turned around and Batwoman wrestled her to the ground.

"You're going to pay," Batwoman breathed. "You are going to pay."

"Mmm, so you tell me," Black Siren said. "What if this is part of my plan too?"

Batwoman rubbed her pussy against Black Siren and kissed her aggressively. The jaw breaking fury of their lips smashing together excited Black Siren, who had never been afraid of a little pain in her sex. Her legs lifted up and Batwoman tore at Black Siren's fishnets.

All she needed was hair pulling to add to the fun. And there it was. Batwoman aggressively bruised Black Siren's lips through the kiss while pulling her through. Their tongues matched each other and got even louder. The faster Batwoman and Black Siren made out, the more their nipples ached.

Batwoman straddled Black Siren and pinched her nipples hard. Black Siren let out a cry of pleasure.

"Do it harder," Black Siren said. "You squeeze nipples like a girl."

That taunt made Batwoman go in on the attack. Black Siren's pierced nipple pressed between her fingers and Batwoman leaned down to kiss her aggressively on the lips. The loud pop of her lips just echoed throughout the room with Batwoman and Black Siren getting into it with each other.

Flipping Black Siren over, Batwoman grabbed her ass cheeks and pushed all the way into her perfect hole, getting it.

"Oh, this should be good, you trying to fuck me in the ass and make it count," Black Siren jeered.

Batwoman produced a large dildo and strapped it to her body. She made sure it was nice and wet, using Black Siren's dripping pussy as a natural lubricate. Black Siren's ass bounced from Batwoman squeezing down onto it hard and coming closer to her.

A smile flickered over Batwoman's face before she speared into Black Siren's tight ass from behind. The sound of Batwoman slapping down onto her ass echoed throughout the building. The acoustics in the place was incredible. Which is why Black Siren held back her scream.

In addition to avoiding property damage. At least unintentional property damage. Intentional property damage had always been another matter entirely.

"Your ass is mine," Batwoman breathed intensely at her.

"Yeah, I know, you'd like to take me like this!" Black Siren cried out. "Keep fucking me, if you think you can handle it. Oooh, that feels so fucking good, feeling you buried in mya ss like that! Harder! Harder!"

Batwoman buried Black Siren's face into the ground while holding her ass and ramming into it hard. As much as Batwoman hated to admit it, she was really getting into this one as well. She could ride the hell out of Black Siren's ass all day and all night.

An orgasm visited Batwoman and she came all over the place, and all over the Black Siren. Who left a puddle on the floor which she would be fucked.

Scraped up knees, scraped elbows, aching pussy, and a sore ass, all symptoms of this good encounter. Not the roughest one, at least not yet. Black Siren pulled off of the floor and Batwoman pushed her back down to ride the hell out of her ass.

"Was this part of your plan too?"

No answer, other than blissful cries of adoration. Black Siren ground against the ground and Batwoman pulled her up. She ground against Black Siren and owned her pussy. She was going to cum.

"I let you lose too soon or maybe not soon enough," Black Siren commenced.

"Either," Batwoman said.

One more mind numbing orgasm on the part of the Black Siren before Batwoman really lost it inside of her and came hard along with her. Batwoman clutched her ass and rode ita ll the way to the end. Black Siren's nails scrapped against the floor and she cried out.

Batwoman smiled and let out her orgasm. In a way, this was fun. And Kate Kane's devious mind crafted a way to have even more fun.

The fog cleared and Black Siren found herself tied up, in the same position as Batwoman had been tied up earlier. With a ball gag in her mouth for good pleasure. And Batwoman's hands teasing her body.

What goes around comes around? Batwoman had not been quite done with the Black Siren and now she had gotten a taste of her own medicine.  
 **End.**


	104. Succumbed(KaraBarda)

**Succumbed(Kara Danvers and Big Barda)**

 ****Barda claimed bearing herself to the elements when fighting would allow Kara to prepare for any distractions. Or, in Barda's words, fighting completely naked. And the first session, Kara had been a bit nervous. Barda stood, tall, beautiful, and well built, with large breasts, a toned body, long legs, and an ass to die for. All of the checkboxes in Kara's mind had been practically pinned. And her fierce and confident nature only enhanced the sexiness.

Still, Kara was a bit more confident, on today, the third time they did this. To the point where her hands did not shake where she stripped naked and Kara thought she might be able to do this hand to hand combat from Barda. Despite the fact every time Barda pinned her down, she made sure to press their crotches together, to the point where Kara was getting very wet in the process.

"You're distracted, Supergirl."

Barda pulled up from her and Kara closed her eyes.

"You have not taken care of yourself lately," Barda said.

"I eat well, I get plenty of sleep, plenty of exercise, don't do any drugs, don't drink," Kara protested "How could I not be taking care of myself?"

"Sexually speaking," Barda said. "You haven't laid with anyone in a long time. And thus, my body is causing you to react more intensely than it should. Because you're pent up."

Barda swept Kara off of her feet and put her hand on Kara's crotch. The reformed Female Fury barely had to put her hand on Kara's crotch to collect her arousal. Barda licking her hand slowly, as if savoring the taste did not help Kara's mood.

"We're going to fix this so you can focus better."

And without another word or before Kara had a chance to argue she was fine, Barda took the matters in her own hand with a dominating kiss. And there had been very few women who could make Supergirl feel the full force of a kiss to the point where her lips were bruised.

"I thought you were married," Kara breathed.

"Open relationship," Barda said. "And other women don't count, by the laws of New Genesis."

Okay, fair enough, Kara guessed. She could not argue it for Barda went straight in for the kill and fingered her. Kara had never felt anything more intense in her life. Kara realized, quite giddily, she would not have to hold back against Barda.

Although a small part of Kara wondered if her best would make even a dent in Barda. Barda's fast fingers made Kara question if she really had what it took to stand up and face the might of the one and only Big Barda. Those fingers slammed into her body repeatedly and stretched Kara out, to the point where she lost all sense of herself.

"I guess...you have...a point!" Kara moaned out.

Barda yanked her fingers from Kara and slowly, but surely, licked them. She savored every single lovely drop oozing from Kara's wet cunt. She pushed back into Kara and made her hips buck up one more time.

"No wonder you couldn't look me in the face," Barda said. "You're really pent up."

She came up only to slurp the honey Kara spilled from her insides. Then Barda dove in for the kill, tongue first, eating Kara out.

Kara never had another woman go down on her and she could not help to think Barda set the bar really high. A burning between Kara's eyes caused a flash of light to erupt and the ceiling to be caught of fire. Oh, Kara had never lost control of that in a long time.

Not since she set the curtains on fire when masturbating. Boy, Kara could not look either Alex or Eliza in the face after that one for a very long time.

The sprinkler system had been activated and Barda's body looked amazing while dripping wet. She came up from Kara as the water soaked her.

"On your knees," Barda said. "Get to work."

Kara obliged her new mistress. It surprised Kara just how well groomed Barda kept her pubic area. She felt something wild and untamed, like a jungle which she could get lost in if not careful. A neat landing strip sent Kara forward and Kara put her tongue at Barda's warm opening, licking, licking her hard. She licked away and sucked on Barda's warm little pussy. Barda pressed down on the back of Kara's head and encouraged her.

The little pussy licker had some fire in her and Barda smiled. She would have some fun with Kara, once Kara gained a bit more confidence. This training session went in an entirely different way which Barda had gone.

Suddenly, Kara vibrated her tongue. Barda let out a cry and Kara stopped, concerned that she might have gone too far.

"If I want you to stop, I'll tell you to stop."

The firm clasp on the back of Kara's head lead her deep into Barda's warm pussy. The juices had been lapped out and Kara continued to shift back and forth. She worked magic and sucked down Barda's juices. She tasted like delicious cantaloupe, and Kara could do nothing more than to go down on her.

Barda stood firm with leverage. Kara had not got to the point where she would make Barda's legs wobble. The raw potential had been there, it was just a matter of Barda finding a way to get it out.

The end came with Kara pulling her mouth away from Barda. Face dripping with juices made Kara look hot, and Barda lifted Kara up, hoisting Kara into her arms and kissed her.

Not many women could handle Supergirl like a small child either. Barda walked Kara over and threw her against the wall. Through hazed thoughts, Kara thought whoever built this building so sturdy deserved their pay and a little bit extra. Barda clutched Kara's nipples and made the Girl of Steel just lose it completely from what Barda was doing to her. And Barda was doing so many wonderful things to her that Kara could just barely keep her mind intact.

"Take me," Kara breathed in Barda's ear. "Please."

Barda pressed her warm pussy down onto Kara's and sent a slight spark through her loins. The Girl of Steel leaned in and kissed Barda's neck, hungering for her. The two joined each other in the most intense makeout session the two of them could manage.

With Kara's legs spread, Barda moved in for the kill. She rubbed against Kara, and forcefully slapped their thighs together.

"Be careful what you ask for."

Barda scooped Kara in her arms, pinning her against the wall. Today, Barda did not have any toys, but she did not need them right now. Her body was more than sufficient. Kara rested her head on Barda's breasts with the New God making sure Kara got to work with the vigorous sucking.

Kara Zor-El just might be a keeper. Barda pressed against Kara and rubbed against her body very hotly. Kara moaned and Barda kissed her lips, sending pleasure through her body. And another set of lips had tribute paid to them when Barda slammed into them.

Every inch of Barda's body, and there were many glorious inches in her seven plus feet of height, burned Kara up. Barda would not be out of place amongst the Amazons, both with fighting style and both with looks. And if the Amazons fucked like Barda, well that would be a trifecta. Kara motorboated Barda's breasts. Barda only reacted every now and then with a slight sigh.

"Cum for me," Barda said. "Let yourself loose. No more pent up aggression. Just let your lust flow!"

Kara spurted all over Barda. Barda left marks on Kara's body which did not heal right away. This only made her tingle with excitement and the tingle only made her pussy overflow with lustful energy.

Barda had been close as well. She scissored Kara's pussy while pinning her up against the wall. Barda took great care not to drop Supergirl. Not Supergirl would be harmed, but dropping your partner could ruin the moment. And Barda wanted to bask in this moment for as long as possible.

"One more time."

Kara's eyes glazed over and came hard. She spurted all over the place and shook wildly against the wall. Barda kissed Kara's neck hard and very aggressively before letting her go.

Barda came next and the two women enjoyed the combined orgasm. Their juices flowed and made their groins nice and sticky when they pressed together.

Swinging Kara in her arms, Barda calmly walked over to the shower area.

"Your training gets harder tomorrow," Barda said. "You said you were up for anything. There's much more to explore."

And with that, Barda squeezed Kara's ass to give her a not so subtle hint of what was to come.  
 **End.**


	105. Sessions(FrostReign)

**Sessions(Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost and Samantha Arias/Reign)**

 ****Honestly speaking, Samantha Arias did not know how she got into this position. Laying face down in bed, fingers casually curling on the sheets. Another lovely women kissing her on the back of the neck and lightly teasing her body. The hint for more after their wet and sticky encounter the night more made Sam just gush with pleasure.

Caitlin Snow and Samantha Arias had been from different worlds. Quite literally, as Caitlin came from a different world. Yet, something about this situation just worked out for the best. Caitlin, a friend of Kara Danvers, showed up and Sam had been blown away by her.

And in more ways than one, Sam's mind had been swimming with lust. The kisses, raining down across the back of the neck, excited Samantha to no small degree. Caitlin moved closer and closer to her ear and sucked on it. The hot breath rose goosebumps on the side of Sam's neck.

"Ready for more?" Caitlin asked her.

Sam bit down on her lip and vigorously nodded. Caitlin's skilled hand rubbed Sam's hot pussy and allowed her to rock back and forth, hungrily enjoying what was coming on. Those fingers edged deep inside of Sam and made her gush very intensely.

Fuck, Sam thought she had just lost it completely. Caitlin had been toying with her body, rubbing back and forth into her, teasing her. While kissing the back of Sam's neck and rubbing up against Sam's hip with a very wet and eager pussy. Which Samantha longed to bury herself in.

Caitlin buried fingers deep into Samantha and rode out her orgasm. She made the woman underneath her cum, good, hard, and fast. She yanked the fingers out and slowly, casually licked them dry, with a big smile on her face.

"Taste as good as I remembered from last night."

Samantha rolled over and Caitlin climbed on top of her, pinning her down to the bed. The soft lips of Caitlin pressed against Sam's. Something dark, primal, rose through her body. Samantha put her hands down onto the back of Caitlin's head and moaned, very much into the kiss the two of them shared with each other. Their lips popped against each other, loudly, kissing very hard and very aggressively.

Finally, Caitlin worshipped Sam's body with multiple kisses. She sighed deeply from Caitlin leaning in and touching every inch of Sam's body. Her hips bucked up and down with Caitlin edging her tongue into Sam's wet slit and working against her. Caitlin pulled out after a brief spell and kissed Sam's wet pussy.

"I want you!" Sam breathed out.

"Return the favor."

Caitlin spread her legs at the other end of the bed and Sam wasted no time scrambling for the brilliant scientist's pussy. She got licking, licking very good and hard, and sucked Caitlin's wet peach until she spurted into Sam's mouth. Sam drank the brilliant pussy juice from Caitlin, hungering for even more.

She came up, face looking beautiful with all of the juices dripping down on it. Sam and Caitlin kissed each other, playing with each other's bodies.

"You're so beautiful," Caitlin said. "Ready to have some more fun?"

The moisture spilling between Caitlin's thighs had been just enough for her to freeze into a large cock made completely of ice. Sam looked at it, apprehensively. Caitlin smiled and spread Sam's legs. The combination of arousal and apprehension locked into the eyes of the lovely woman was a delicious treat.

Sam speared down onto Caitlin's ice cock, with it spreading her legs and pleasuring her body. Every last inch sent Caitlin over the top with intense, mind blowing pleasure.

"Fuck, that's better than I thought!"

The cupping of her breasts added to the fun as well. Caitlin manipulated Sam's body and sent her flying over the top with endless waves of pleasure. She dropped back and forth down onto the woman, stretching her pussy over the length of his cock and rising almost up above the ground. She sunk back down, one more time, crying out in pleasure. Caitlin kissed Sam's lips and sucked on it while bouncing her up and down.

The endless stream of pleasure blew Sam's mind. Every time she had an itch to scratch, Caitlin Snow had been there to pleasure her and make her feel so good. Sam reached around, playing with Caitlin's body as well. Caitlin pulled back and allowed Sam to dive into her chest and sucked them.

"Suck my tits, make me cum harder!" Caitlin breathed. "Oh, you have no idea how erect you can make this cock if you make me cum."

Sam had a pretty good idea. The thick, throbbing, veiny ice cock pushed into her body. The durability of her body allowed Sam to take a lot of punishment. She was not fragile by any means and Caitlin knew this and took full advantage of it.

Lifting one of Sam's lovely legs, Caitlin planted kisses down on it. The sweet sweat of the lovely woman, just bouncing up and down on her cock make Caitlin explode all over Sam. Over and over again, her pussy just spilled juices and made Sam just cry out in pleasure.

Caitlin wrapped Sam into her arms and held her tight before thrusting away very gently. Sam took the back of Lena's head and kissed her, quite endlessly and very vigorously as well. Their lips, mouths, they molded together, and showed an intense lust for each other.

"Oooh," Sam breathed in Caitlin's ear. "Yes!"

Sam nibbled Caitlin's lower lip very casually and pumped her icy cock Sam's. A loud slap of thigh flesh echoed throughout the room the faster Caitlin drove into Sam's tightening cunt. Sam edged closer and closer to the orgasm, her mind being taken on a joyride.

One more orgasm, for the road and Sam quivered all over the place.

"Yes," Sam breathed. "Oh, yes."

Caitlin kissed Sam's lips, putting her down on the bed. Legs kicked up on the bed, Caitlin elevated them over her shoulder. Caitlin held the position for a few long seconds and teased Sam.

The anticipation was almost deadly. Sam could hardly believe what was happening and yet it was happening. Caitlin Snow had Samantha at her tender mercy, ready to be fucked.

Caitlin redoubled her efforts to pound Sam relentlessly in the bed. Those legs up against her shoulders was perfect and Caitlin leaned down to squeeze onto Sam's tits before slapping down onto them. Sam let out a primal scream and did not mind a little bit of pain.

Especially when it had been coupled with a whole lot of pleasure. Sam leaked all over the place, only giving Caitlin more moisture. The two women tested each other's limits and Sam's pussy only got hotter, threatening to melt Caitlin on the spot.

Caitlin pressed down onto Sam with several hard thrusts just splitting her body open. Sam pressed down and moaned intensely on Caitlin pressed down onto Sam, pleasuring her and teasing her. The end was going to come soon for both of them and Caitlin prepared to give everything to Sam.

"You're just too much."

"And that's what you like about me, babe."

No denial on Sam's part was forthcoming. The two exchanged a steamy kiss with Caitlin thrusting hard into Sam. Their thighs slapped loudly together with Caitlin pleasuring every single inch of her body. It made Sam feel beyond alive, made her feel so good she was going to explode all over the place.

Caitlin smiled and thrust down into Sam a little bit deeper, pressing their bodies together. Sam lifted her hips up off of the bed to meet Caitlin and the two joined each other in a hell of an orgasm.

The ice melted, in more ways than one. Towards the end, Caitlin grounded her bare, dripping hot pussy against Sam's. This intimate encounter made their lower lips just press together. With Caitlin reaching everywhere she could touch Sam, legs, breasts, ass, the entire works.

The two collapsed into each other's arms. Caitlin nibbled on Sam's jaw in the aftermath and cradled her, kissing her lightly.

They were just one push away from enjoying each other again. Sam's thighs ached a little bit. Yet, an arousal deeper inside pushed Sam through the aches and pains. To return the kiss and to enjoy Caitlin's body, just as much as Caitlin enjoyed her and Caitlin enjoyed her a whole hell of a lot.

Pleasure, one of the things which could not be beaten. Caitlin brought that into Sam's life and despite being from two different worlds, Samantha Arias had been happy with the meeting.  
 **End.**


End file.
